Digimon Adventure 02 Twist Of Time
by GreyKing46
Summary: Time... has became twisted. As MaloMyotisemon was defeated his last final wish was granted. Davis Motomiya... never entered the Digital World... because he was killed. Now without the leader of the second team of DigiDestined, the Digital World calls back an old hero to partner with Veemon. Even if it might ruin his life. Good luck Tai. Tai/harem
1. Raising Sun Part 1, A New Beginning

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, here is a new story! I hope you all enjoy it as we are taking a very special twist with the story of Digimon Adventure 02.

Here is Tai's harem:  
Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolie

Also ignore the first bit if you want, as that is part of mine and my co-writers continuing personal storyline

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 1: Raising Sun Part 1, A New Beginning  
**

* * *

Walking through a large cinema, a group of people were looking for the exit.  
Two were blonde-haired women and two dark-haired men, standing opposites of them. The ones on the left were a short brown-haired man with dark eyes, wearing a dark shirt and jeans. On his left was a blonde short haired woman, whose sides were curled like rams horns, she had a lacy white dress and stockings and blue eyes with C-cup breasts.  
The one on the right was a black haired brown eyed glassing wearing guy with a black shirt with an orange sun symbol, a dark grey jacket, black tracksuit bottoms and brown trainers while the woman on his arm was a blonde with blue eyes with C-cup breasts dressed in what looked like a school girl uniform of black and white with things like her tie being blue and bronze

"Ghost, where's Weaver?" The ram haired girl asked the brown haired man to her right.

"She stayed behind in the last world...Something about 'Teaching Dr Manhattan a lesson'. At this point in my life, I've given up wondering what my sister is doing." The now named Ghost answered

"Something about him ripping hope from the DC universe, as well as ten years of in-universe history, I think?" Grey shrugged "Flashpoint and the New 52 are confusing as hell."

"That's true." Ghost sighed. "Luna, Catherine; how're you two doing?" Ghost asked kindly

"Fine." Luna smiled

"I kind of want to sit down." Catherine admitted

"Well, hopefully, there's the exit and we can leave." Ghost pointed to a door, as he opened it, it was actually another cinema theater. "Ah, dang it. Guess it's not here either." He frowned

"At least we've got comfy seats now." Catherine answered, she and Luna sitting down in cinema seat row

"... Awesome!" Grey cheered, running towards a chest in the corner of the room

"Um, okay. I'll go get some stuff." Ghost answered nervously. "What's in it?" He called out from the back room to get some drinks and such

Grey span around with a grin, showing 11 different golden necklaces with different coloured plates in the middle "Crests! Digimon Crests! You guys get first dibs, which one fits you best?"

"Ooh! I call dibs on 'Love'!" Catherine called out

"Fits you." Luna giggled "I believe you once said 'Purity' fits me best, Grey."

"Here you go girls." He nodded, passing the red one with a love heart to Catherine and the green one with the tear drop to Luna

"Isn't that the Crest of Serenity?" Catherine asked as she looked at the green crest around Luna's neck

"That's the dub." Luna and Grey said at the same time, Luna using a teasing tone like she knew what Grey would say

"Here you go, buddy." Ghost spoke, handing a couple of cans of coke to Grey. "And...Honestly, I don't know which one fits me best." Ghost admitted sadly

"I know just the one." Grey smiled as he passed him a purple-ish one with a curved flower bud on it "The kindest guy I know."

Ghost smiled, taking the crest. "Thanks, bro."

"Welcome." Grey nodded, putting on the blue one that had two hands shaking which could be interpreted as a yin Yang symbol

"Friendship?" Ghost asked, sitting down next to Catherine.

"What?" Grey shrugged "I think it fits me well."

"I wasn't discouraging it." Ghost answered. "I think it fits ya."

"Thanks." Grey nodded "So, what's the story?"

"Oh, here. Accio." Luna spoke, summoning the clipboard from the door. "Here you go." She smiled

"Thank you." Grey nodded and read it "Oooh... This is awesome! Okay so this is a 02 fic where Davis doesn't exist."

Ghost and the girls blinked. "But...wouldn't that change everything in the Digimon timeline?" Catherine asked, the Crest of Love around her neck like a necklace.

"Yep." Grey nodded with a laugh "Oh! This sounds awesome!"

"Well, let's start the show." Ghost spoke, pointing to the screen

* * *

*story start*

We find ourselves at the end of a mighty battle, the DigiDestined from all over the Earth defending their home from MaloMyotisemon. Scores of Partner Digimon and their DigiDestined surrounded the malicious white armoured vampiric Digimon. Light was shining from every human, every Digimon, every Digi-Destined. Weakening MaloMyotisemon, harming him and standing in front of him where the six children responsible for his defeat, their strongest Digimon preparing his strongest attack to end him while the leader was grinning

"Take him out ImperialDramon!" Davis yelled

 _"Curse you... Davis Motomiya..."_ MaloMyotisemon hissed, reduced to just a head and a chest _"I should have destroyed you first... I know how dangerous your crests are! I wish you never stepped foot in the digital world!"_

 **"GIGA DEATH!"** ImperialDramon Fighter Mode roared, unleashing a large blue blast of energy from his chest cannon and with the power of light from every Digi-Destined destroyed the vampire menace. However, unfortunately, they had not won

What had happened? Why didn't the DigiDestined win?

The reason was this: MaloMyotismon's wish...had been granted.

* * *

*three and a half years ago*

"Well, Gatomon? Is it one of them?" Myotismon glared as he stood inside the top of a TV tower in the real world, a fog all over Tokyo

"No." She shook her head

"'No'? NONE of these children is the chosen one?" Myotismon snapped at her

"That one isn't." Gatomon said, not reacting much

"Hey you big meanie!" A red haired child said suddenly

"Hmm? What was that?" Myotismon turned to the child and glared at him

The child had brown spikey hair and brown eyes, as well as tanned skin "Give me back my mama and daddy!" He yelled, snot and tears falling from his face before he charged

"Annoying brat." Myotisemon snapped, slapping his hand out

 **SMASH!**

The young boy had crashed into a wall, his head was cracked and his body was bleeding. He was coughing up blood and writhing in pain. The wall soon began to crack behind him... And then it shattered  
The young boy's eyes widened in fright, seeing his life going past his eyes, imagining his mother and father being right there with him. The young boy...was falling. Right through the air.

Then everything went black

 **CRASH!**

The children who were held captive there were stunned, they just saw this massive vampire of a man, just throw a child to his death.  
Gatomon's eyes widened in shock. She was just there to collect the children; she didn't expect Myotismon to murder one. Immediately, and quite understandably, the children began to cry, begging not to die and wanted their parents

* * *

*three years later*

The sun began to rise, filling a teenage brunette girl's room. Inside, there was a girl wearing a white and pink shirt with pink shoulder length fingerless gloves, yellow shorts, white socks and pink and white shoes. She was, right now, sitting at her desk, doing up her shoes "There, finished." She whispered, getting up from her desk's chair and put on her camera necklace.

This was Kari Kamiya, the DigiDestined of Light, the Eight DigiDestined of the original team.

She went out of her room and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. There she saw her big brother eating an apple. He had large and wild brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a white button up shirt that had the top few buttons undone with green blazer and brown pants. Around his neck was a blue sweatband, a pair of aviator goggles set atop them. He was looking away, munching away at the apple. Kari held back a giggle and smile, sneaking up on Tai and hugging him from behind "Morning." She grinned

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Tai chuckled as he looked behind him

"Yeah." Kari nodded, kissing his cheek "First day of the year, a bit out of it."

"It'll be fine. It's always scary for the first day, BUT it gets easier." Tai reassured her.

"Says Mr Courage." Kari giggled and kissed his cheek again

"Yeah, yeah. Try not to break many hearts; okay?" Tai teased with a smile

"Why? Jealous?" Kari joked, pulling her body closer to his body

"No, I'm not." Tai rolled his eyes. "Come on Kari, you're gonna be late."

"Fine." Kari pouted, heading out and closing the door... Before she ran back in "Forgot my Digivice!" She called, running into her room before running back out "Bye." She said, kissing his cheek again before leaving

'Always with the kisses.' Tai thought, rubbing his cheek. Kari, his little sister who use to be rather sick, had become a lot clingier and kissy over the years. Tai looked to the clock, seeing that he had to go too "Off to school." He nodded, clipping his own Digivice to his hip. Heading out, Tai locked the door behind him, almost running off with a soccer ball under his arms. 'I can't believe how much stuff has changed in the last three years.' He thought

Three years ago he and the other Digi-Destined had saved the world, stopping Apolocolymon. The DigiDestined consisted of Tai and his little sister Kari, and their six other friends  
Izzy, the smartest of the team and possibly Tai's best male friend.  
Sora, the red haired tomboy/mother of the group and Tai's best friend over all who he has had a crush on for a while  
Matt, Tai's rival/other potential best male friend who is a wannabe musician  
Mimi, a loud but well-meaning rich girl  
Joe, the oldest and 'dad' of the group who was studying to be glad doctor  
And TK, Matt's younger brother and alongside Kari was the youngest member of the team

But they couldn't do it on their own. They had their Digimon partners who had their backs through thick and thin. But they were not here right now; they were back home in the Digital World and the gate, the connection, between the two worlds has been closed since that final battle three years ago. Tai soon arrived at the school, he was on the school's soccer team and he needed to get here early... Then a familiar beeping, a beeping he never thought he would hear again, filled the air

 **BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP!  
BEEP BEEP!**

"Wh-what?" Tai's eyes widened in shock, looking to his waist...and saw that his Digivice was beeping once again! He was silent for a few seconds... Before he grinned and took off running. Tai ran as fast as he could, running to find his friends and former teammates 'Damn it, I can't find anyone!' he thought in annoyance and he could not afford to wait for them, his Digivice reacting to a computer "Alright, here I go." Tai spoke, clicking his fingers fast on the keyboard and began to open up the portal to the Digital World. He was amazed at the gate being open, not hesitating to enter the other world. Tai unclipped the Digivice from his waist and pointed it at the screen. This had to work...It had to. As soon as he did, the device in his hands began to glow and shake, resonating with the computer screen which digitized him and sucked him through the portal.

Soon he was falling, through space

The adrenaline coursed through his veins, seeing the vastness of Cyberspace fall with him, rushing past his face was like a wind tunnel. And under him, he could see it, expansive and eye-catching; bringing a tear to his eyes, he saw it: The Digital World! He soon emerged from a white light, in a wood of colourful trees. Tai looked around, seeing the world he had left behind three years ago...The sights, the sounds, the touch...He remembered it so well "The Digital World...I'm back." He whispered, looking around in awe "... Agumon!" He gasped, seeing his hurt friend

* * *

*With Kari*

Kari was currently in her classroom, learning maths at this minute when a new student arrived "Huh?" Kari blinked

"Hmm? Oh, hello there. You must be the new student we're expecting." The teacher spoke seeing said student

"Hello." The blonde haired, blue eyed hat wearing teen nodded before he turned to the class "My name is Takeru, my friends call me TK. I hope we all get along." He bowed

'TK? What's he doing in this class?' Kari thought, seeing her old friend and fellow DigiDestined. She smiled gently, especially when he was sat next to her. TK had always been like a twin brother to her, someone she could talk to about anything. Almost like he was 'one of the girls' but they hadn't seen each other for nearly a year

"Look who it is." TK grinned, blushing lightly

"Just like old times." Kari nodded

"Our teacher looks like Ogermon." TK joked making Kari laugh

"TK!" Kari giggled through her speech. The two chatted whenever they could, class passing

"Well, looks like the first lesson's over." TK commented

"Yeah. When'd you move over here?" Kari asked as she began to eat her bento

"About last month. We had a lot of packing to sort out." TK answered

"You should have called! Tai and I would have helped!" Kari urged, soon blushing and drooling lightly

"I know but, I wanted it to be a surprise." TK answered

"Hmm." Kari nodded, brushing the drool from her chin

"Um...You okay? You've been drooling a little." TK commented "And blushing."

"Oh, yeah yeah." Kari nodded quickly, laughing nervously. In truth she was picturing her brother shirtless and sweaty

"Well, it's good to see you. Do you...want to hang out some time?" TK asked

"Of course." She nodded, when a purple haired girl neared them

"Hey there, Kari. Who's your friend?" The purple haired girl was wearing wide lens glasses, a red beret-like cap, a yellow shirt with a 'Radio station' like picture on the front, blue three quarter trousers, green socks and grey and purple boots.

"Oh, hey Yolei. This is an old friend of mine: TK. TK, this is Yolei." Kari introduced them to each other

"I just got a message on my computer, tell me... Do you know a guy called Tai?" Yolie asked, showing a picture

"Tai?" Both TK and Kari asked

"Yeah, he's my brother." Kari nodded.

"He's an old friend." TK added

"Has something happened to him?" Kari asked in worry

"He sent this email." Yolie said, showing a printed page

 _'From: Tai  
To: Gang  
DigiWorld in danger! Gates open! Need help! Hurry!'_

"WHAT?!" TK and Kari gasped as they saw the e-mail before they took off running

"Hey, wait!" Yolei called out. "What the heck's a 'DigiWorld'?" The two didn't listen, run towards the computer room... When they saw a guy dressed as Tai, only younger, running towards them

"Huh? Tai? Is-Is that you?" Kari blinked in shock

"Tai? Kari, it's me Izzy." The boy frowned

"S-Sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean any offense." Kari apologized, shaking her head "I'm just worried about my brother, seeing things."

"Same." Izzy nodded, turning to Yolie "I was actually looking for you Yolie, can I use the computer room?"

"YOU'RE 'Izzy'?" Yolei squeaked almost bouncing in excitement. "The famous former Computer Club president wants to talk to me?! I'm honoured! Of course, come on!" She nodded and lead them to the labs

"YOU have a fan." Kari teased gently

"Haha." Izzy chuckled. The group of kids rushed to the computer room where they saw an active computer Izzy frowned, typing away "The Gate has been closed for three years. It shouldn't have opened at all. And... Yes, it is still closed."

"What?" TK gasped

"But... But Tai's in there!" Kari whimpered in worry

"I know." Izzy frowned before the screen started to glow and three lights shot out of it

"GAH! Wh-what the?" TK and Izzy gasped

"It's Tai!" Kari smiled. The three lights, one red one blue and one yellow, flew out of the room as screen stopped glowing, the three left there in silence. They looked on at the glowing lights, aghast at what was happening "No!" Kari gasped in fear

For those of you who do not remember, these are the D3's. The new form of Digivice. The red Digivice flew into the hands of Yolie while the yellow one flew into Cody's hands... The blue one though?  
The blue D3 was originally meant for Davis Motomiya, made long before he became a Digi-Destined... And he was long since dead. The device flew the halls for several minutes, unable to find its user as it began to glitch lightly... And then it reversed course.

"Let me in! I have to help Tai! Let me in you stupid gate!" Kari yelled at the computer as she shook it while Izzy and TK tried to hold her back. They were all thrown back as the blue light returned to the room and back into the computer, winds flying through the room

"What was that?" TK blinked

"I don't know but the gates open!" Izzy gasped

"Then I'm not waiting anymore!" Kari frowned as she held her Digivice forward, being sucked into the computer in a large flash of light

"Hey Kari, wait for me!" TK yelled as he did the same

"Here we go." Izzy nodded, following the two

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"I wonder where those three fireflies went to?" Tai joked as he and his partner, a small orange Dino Rookie Digimon called Agumon, where hiding with a cave. In the middle of the cave was a small egg with a flame design, a born and the symbol of the Crest of Courage

"I don't kno... Tai look out!" Agumon started to say and then yelled, Tai being knocked back by the blue light as it flew into his chest

"Oof!" Tai gasped, feeling the blue light warm his heart. He fell to the floor, looking in his hand to see the blue D3 "Huh? A-A new Digivice?" Tai blinked in shock, seeing the D3. He looked down, seeing this Digivice and comparing it to his original one "It...It looks more advanced, Agumon." Tai commented

"Yeah." Agumon nodded, both Digivices beeping and showing several dots "Tai! Others are here!" He cheered

"Really? Gabumon, Biyomon and the others?" Tai smiled

"Who else do you think?" Agumon chuckled. Tai shrugged and smiled, the two heading off to meet the others. The orange/yellow dinosaur Digimon and his partner rushed outside to see their friends.

* * *

*with Kari and co*

"Gatomon!" Kari cheered as she was tackled by the white cat, the two hugging each other close

"KARI!" Gatomon cheered, crying as she saw her partner once again. Gatomon was a cat-like Digimon with a purple striped tail, and purple tuffed ears, her front paws were covered in green gloves with black claws and orange stripes.

"Patamon!" TK grinned as he hugged his flying partner, crying tears of joy

"TK! You've shot up!" Patamon, a small orange and white mammalian Digimon with orange bat wings for ears and clear blue eyes.

"I guess Tentomon is with the others." Izzy sighed

"Gatomon!" Kari gasped, getting a better look at her partner "Your tail ring!"

"Yes...Yes, I lost my ring." Gatomon answered sadly while her tail with aged weakly "I feel as weak as a new-born kitten."

"Oh, Gatomon." Kari frowned and hugged her friend close.

"We need to move, Tai's close by." Izzy instructed, looking at his Digivice

"Let's go!" Kari answered, still carrying Gatomon

"Hey, Kari wait up!" Patamon called out, flying next to TK. TK and Izzy nodded and ran after them. The group where running, flying in one's case, through the magical woods if the Digital World, not allowing the Nostalgia to catch up to them at the moment

"We're getting close, he's just through this clearing!" Izzy spoke, showing watching the map on his Digivice and he was then running towards two dots on the map, one a normal red and one... blue? "Wait, red AND blue? What's going on?" Izzy asked himself

"There's a second Digi-Destined with him?" TK asked

"Tai!" Kari cheered as her brother came into view

"Kari! Izzy!" Tai called out.

"Hey guys!" Agumon called out, waving his claw

"What, forget about me?" TK joked, Kari jumping into Tai's arms and hugging him

"TK? Holy-When did you get here?" Tai asked, laughing, hugging him like TK was his younger brother.

"We all got your email, so we came to help. The others where busy." Izzy explained

"Well, that's good. Sorry about the interruptions, Izzy." Tai apologised

"Let's get back to the cave." Agumon urged

"Right." Kari nodded, agreeing with Agumon, just wanting to be with Tai again. Tai nodded, the group heading off back to the cave they hid in

"So, WHY are we hiding in a cave?" TK asked as they were almost cramped in that natural hole

"Because of the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon said as she jumped out of Kari's arms

"'Digimon Emperor'? Who's that?" Izzy asked in worry, seeing the fear in his partner Tentomon's eyes

"A few years ago a human came to the DigitalWorld." Patamon explained "He brought with him his Control Spires, with those and his Dark Digivice, he stops us from being able to Digivolve."

"And he has these Dark Rings, which can control any Digimon." Gatomon added

"WHAT?" The DigiDestined gasped. "That; he did that?"

"That monster!" Kari whisper hissed

"Those dark towers are making us as weak as new-born kittens. We can't face him like we are." Gatomon continued

"... Does it look like this?" Tai asked, showing the group his new blue D3 after sharing a glance with Agumon

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" Gatomon, a ladybug-like Digimon with green spots instead of black answered.

"But why does Tai have one?" Patamon asked

"It happened after I touched this egg." Tai said, leading them to the strange DigiEgg "I touched it and three lights shot out... Then this came flying back after a few minutes."

"Tai...So, this DigiEgg has chosen new DigiDestined?" TK asked

"Or something." Tai shrugged "I tried to lift it but it launched those lights out... Anyone want to give it a try?"

"Okay. I'll try." Kari offered, going to the weird DigiEgg to try and remove it. Kari walked over to the obscure DigiEgg; looking at it, it looked like a flame covered egg with a curved blade on the wider part with the Crest of Courage underneath. 'Here I go.' She thought, gripping the egg and struggled to lift it. She grunted, trying to pull the Egg to no luck "Sorry, I can't lift it." Kari apologised

"Let me try." TK offered, getting a good position on the DigiEgg...But no luck. The same thing happened like with Kari.

"Tai, maybe you should try again?" Izzy suggested

"I...Alright. I'll try again." Tai answered, gripping the DigiEgg once again and tried to lift. He knelt down, grasping the egg tightly, before he pulled 'Come on. Come ON!' Tai thought as he struggled, lifting as strong as he could...

 **POP!**

"Wh-WHOA!" Tai was flung back by his own force and landed on his back

"You okay?" Kari asked

"Yeah." He nodded before light shine from the hole left in the ground

"Whoa! What's going on?" The DigiDestined asked in shock, seeing a figure emerge from the light.

It seemed to be a blue-skinned humanoid looking Digimon, a tail and pointed ears, a small horn for its nose with yellow markings on its cheeks and a yellow 'V' on its forehead, clawed feet and small clawed hands. "Wahoo! I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" He cheered as he danced around

"A-A new Digimon?" TK blinked in shock.

"Who're you?" Agumon asked

"YESH!" The Digimon cheered happily, having a bit of a lisp/hiss due to his teeth. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Er... Hi?" Tai blinked at the energetic ball of energy "I'm Tai."

"Nice to meet ya Dav... Wait, what?" The small Digimon blinked "You're not Davis!"

"Davis?" The group blinked

"I'm Veemon and I've been waiting under that egg for my partner Davis to release me so we could fight together!" The now named Veemon frowned "Where is he?!"

"... By Davis... Do you mean Davis Motomiya?" Kari asked after a few seconds, remembering the name

"Yes! That's him! What did you do with him?!" Veemon glared

"Veemon... Davis died three years ago." Kari explained sadly. Davis had been a classmate of hers and she had found out that Myotisemon had killed him, only learning this fact when she returned from the Digital World after the battle with the Dark Masters. She blamed herself, thinking she failed because she did not hand herself over fast enough. She had been a crying mess for weeks, Tai being there for her

"W... What?" Veemon whispered in shock and dread, his eyes widening

"That explains it." Izzy said, going all analogical mode "With his chosen partner no longer able to receive his Digivice, it redirected itself to the next best candidate. Since it is clearly connected to the Crest of Courage, who better than Tai? And once he had the Digivice, he could lift the Egg."

"Izzy, not now." TK frowned, making Izzy's eyes widen

"Oh... Right. Sorry." He whispered, feeling a bit ashamed

"Veemon... I'm sorry." Tai sighed as he knelt down, putting his hand in Veemon's shoulder

"He's... He's gone?" Veemon whispered, his body limp

"I know how you feel Veemon, it will all be okay." Gatomon soothed, putting her class on his arm gently

"Pour Mon." Agumon muttered

"D-Davis." Veemon whispered, looking up at Gatomon with tears in his eyes. Sniffing gently, he then looked at Tai. "You, you're my partner?" He asked

Tai nodded silently, holding the D3 in his left hand "I guess."

"Well...Guess you're my partner." Veemon sniffed, composing himself. "I'll try not to let ya down."

"I'll do my best to." Tai smiled when the cave began to shake and crash

"What's happening?" Patamon asked in worry

"It's coming from outside!" TK pointed

"No... From above!" Izzy corrected, the group looking up to see a Monochromon with red eyes trying to burst through the roof of the cave

"RUN!" Agumon ordered as he tried to get everyone to safety. Tai grabbed Veemon's claw and dragged him away, the group of four humans and four Digimon running as fast as they could. The red-eyed Monochromon roared, crushing through the roof of the came and landed behind them, trying to get a grip on the floor to climb his way out for a stampede. The group jumped from the cave, landing outside as they heard the cavern collapse behind them

"That was close!" Patamon panted

"Not out of the woods yet." TK answered, helping up Kari.

"Ow." Kari flinched

"Kari?" Gatomon asked in worry

"I think I twisted my ankle." Kari muttered as TK was now helping Izzy to stand

"Tai, you've gotta open the egg." Venom whispered

"'Open the Egg'? What do you mean?" Tai asked, seeing the Crest of Courage on the front of it 'The Crest?' he frowned, wondering what the connection was

 **ROAR!**

"Tai, whatever you're gonna do, you better start." Izzy spoke

The large armoured rhino-triceratops Digimon emerged from the cave with a roar, jumping right at Kari "TAI!" Kari screamed

For a moment time stood still as Tai was filled with fear, the same fear that he had felt so often in his adventures... And like always, like all of the times before... Like instinct... His fear vanished. He pushed it aside, he summoned his courage.  
He ran as fast as he could, running to save his sister. He jumped, wrapping his arms around Kari's waist and rolling them out of the way. He flinched, gasping in pain as the giant Digimon's born brushed his leg before he completely got out of the way of the Champion. Meanwhile the DigiEgg was glowing a soft orange

"TAI! KARI!" Agumon and the others called out

"Veemon... Take the power!" Tai called, holding out the glowing light

Veemon's body began to glow, his body beginning to change and shift.

 **"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO….."** Veemon began to grow to a more human size; his head, claws and torso began to protrude with claws and the blade horn from his forehead **"FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

Flamedramon emerged from the orange light, the DigiEgg no longer in Tai's hand

"Armour... Digivolve?" The group asked

"Man, this feels good." Flamedramon smiled, clenching his claws before glaring at the controlled Monochromon

"There! There's a Dark Ring around his waist!" Patamon called

"I see it." Flamedramon answered, rushing in to tackle the Monochromon away.

"Grrr." Monochromon gritted its feet into the ground, trying to stay in place...But didn't notice the claws under his stomach.

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon proclaimed, shooting a triple fire shot at the Dark Ring

The flames did miss slightly but they not hit its chest, sending it flying. The group looked at how strong Flamedramon was, seeing how he blasted the controlled Monochromon away "Incredible." Gatomon mumbled

"You guys okay?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yeah, good work. But I don't think we're done yet." Tai spoke, looking at the Monochromon "Let's do this."

"Oh yeah!"Flamedramon cheered

 **"GUARDY TUSK!"** Monochromon roared, rushing at the Armour Digimon

"Jump it Flamedramon! Attack from above!" Tai called, remembering his encounters with this Digimon from the past as well as taking Flamedramon's size and speed into consideration

"Right!" Flamedramon nodded, dodging the attack, while spin jumping over the Dino-Digimon **"FIRE KNUCKLE!"** he called, punching the Dark Ring with his flame encased fist and shattered it

The Monochromon screamed in pain, before his eyes returned back to their natural colour as the Dark Ring's control was broken. Flamedramon landed, glowing orange and reverting to Veemon as the orange light shot into Tai's D3 and then into Tai's D-Terminal "Whoa...That was. Intense." Veemon panted, landing on his butt in exhaustion

"You did great Veemon." Tai praised

"Thanks." Veemon smiled

"Is everyone okay?" Izzy asked the others.

"Yeah." Kari nodded as she stood up, flinching

"Here, I gotcha." Tai smiled as he supported his sister, wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders and holding her waist carefully

'Tai!' Kari thought happily, feeling him hold her.

"Thanks, Izzy." TK answered, getting pulled up

"Are we able to hear back?" Kari asked, wondering if they were stuck in the Digital World again

"I believe so." Izzy answered. "It might be easier than last time."

"Let's get out of here, we need to get Kari's foot looked at and fixed up." Tai frowned "Then, tomorrow, we are coming back with a vengeance."

"Good idea." Izzy answered.

"Thank you, Tai." Kari winced gently

"Anything for my sister." He smiled. Kari smiled and slightly blushed. Feeling happy that he was looking after her.

"Alright, the portal is being set up." Izzy spoke

They were walking through the forest towards the TV they emerged from "WHOA!" The group called out, being digitized and brought back to the real world

 **CRASH!**

"Ow..." The group groaned, having landed on top of each other.

Tai groaned and felt some weight on his face... Opening his eyes he saw Kari's butt, his sister sitting on his face 'Oh...Snap.' Tai thought in worry. 'Just move slowly.'

"T... Tai!" Kari gasped, pinned to the wall by TK. She was blushing and excited at seeing Tai like this

"S-Sorry, Kari!" Tai pulled back...But it didn't help that Izzy was lying on his stomach so he couldn't move MUCH

Kari was blushing up a storm, seeing him there 'Oh... oh god.' she thought as she began to pant

"Ow, sorry Tai." Izzy apologised, rolling off.

"Sorry Kari." TK repeated, getting off her and walking away

"It-It's okay." Kari answered, slowly getting up from her brother's face. She blushed and smiled, getting ideas

"'Scuse me." Tai got up from the floor.

"It's okay." She nodded gently

Tai gulped and got up, pulling his sister up with him. "How's your leg?"

"A bit better." She nodded gently with a smile "Thanks."

"No worries. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Tai answered

"Tai, schools out." TK said "Besides, it's just a sprained ankle. Put some ice on it when you get home."

"Thanks, TK. But, Tai's just looking out for me." Kari defended her brother, resting her head on his shoulder

'Oh boy...What am I gonna do?' Tai gulped. "Well...We'll see you guys later?"

"Sure." Izzy nodded "I'll call the others. Park at 11?"

"Yeah, Park at 11." TK and Tai agreed to that.

"Sure." Kari agreed

"Tai!" Agumon called from the computer, the group turning to see their partners waving at them from the computer

"Agumon, Veemon/Gatomon/Patamon!" The trio spoke

"You're okay?" Tai asked

"Yes." Veemon nodded

"We'll go and hide somewhere." Gatomon nodded "We'll be waiting for you to come back."

"And gather the others." Patamon finished

"Alright, stay safe; okay?" Tai answered

"Don't worry. We'll look out for each other." Veemon answered

"Agumon, look after your little brother." Tai joked with a smile

"Little-" Veemon and Agumon double took at the joke

"What? You're both my partners, I'm just teasing you." Tai assured with a laugh

"Jeez, Tai..." Agumon sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Gatomon pointed to them.

"Good." Kari smiled

"We'll see you later; okay?" TK added

"Okay." Kari and Izzy nodded, Tai smiling gently. The group of friends headed out, leaving the Digital World's view.

* * *

*time skip*

Kari and Tai were now back home, the former resting up on her bed with an ice pack on her hurt ankle "Feeling better?" Tai asked, making sure the ice was there properly

Kari nodded and smiled "Yes, it is."

Tai nodded, sitting next to her "Kari, I-" Tai began to speak

"Yes?" Kari quickly spoke

"I...I'm sorry. For earlier." Tai answered

"For what specifically?" She asked

"Um...My-My face under...Y-You know." He blushed in embarrassment.

"Under my butt?" She asked lightly teasingly "It's fine. It's not the first time."

"Kari, we were kids then trying to copy what we saw our parents doing. We didn't know any better." Tai sighed

"I know." Kari responded. 'Didn't mean to say I didn't like it.'

"Want me to get you anything to eat? We should eat before we head out to the meeting." Tai asked and explained

"Yes please." Kari nodded

"Be right back." Tai nodded and kissed her forehead, leaving

Kari sighed, sitting back. She loved her brother, yes that way 'Tai. You've always been there for me.' She thought tenderly, her hand holding over her had been there for her after she discovered the death of her classmate Davis. And before Tai even went to the Digital World, one night they had heard their parents making noise late at night. They came across what we know you are thinking and tried it, thinking it was a game. Only after that, when they were caught, where they told the birds and the bees. However as they got older, Kari wondered what it would be like to try again 'Why-why can't we try it again?' She thought longingly "I love him." This was the first time, for a long time, she said that out loud.

"I'm back." Tai smiled, holding a tray with some sandwiches on it


	2. Raising Sun Part 2, Volcanic Evolution

**ENDDRAGON369** : I LOVE that manga... unfortunately that Digivolution line is not accessible by the 02 Veemon.

 **yugiohfan163** : *bows* Thank you. Hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

 **Neo Infinity:** Personally I love Davis, he is one of the better goggle-heads.  
Episode 21 of Digimon Adventure was a romantic love story between Tai and Kari, as stated by the director of that episode... yeah, take that how you will  
And Kari did not have an illness persay, she had a weak immune system so she got sick easily. I feel like that is a missed opertunity in 02

 **snake1980** : Well, here we go *bows*

 **UnsanMusho** : Agumon DOES technically have an armoured form but yes, he will Armour Digivolve. Just look at this chapter!  
As for how this will ruin Tai's life... in Japan school is very important. How well you do in school LITERALLY decides the rest of your life. Part of the reason the older kids did not help much until the World Tour stuff is because the rest of the show was taking place during the schol year so they did not have much time to back up the younger klids. Tai has school, and he isn't an amazing student, and he is also part of the soccer team so the Digital World is going to eat up a lot of his time.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ShadowKing1992** : Thanks very much.

 **snake1980** : You won't have to wait long. Here we are.

 **Neo Infinity** : Well...This might be the story you'll like.

 **yugiohfan163** : Will do. Grey's the inspired guy who thought it up.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Welp, here we go. And it is a completely unique chapter. I hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 2: Raising Sun Part 2, Volcanic Evolution  
**

* * *

Eleven at night, a group meeting at a park. The DigiDestined were meeting up once more. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari where all waiting patiently

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" The oldest of the group, Joe, greeted as he ran over

"It's okay. Good seeing you, Joe." Tai answered, seeing their old friend. Joe had longer dark blue hair, with a white button shirt and a blue jacket, greyish trousers and dark blue shoes

"Mimi got my email, she's been informed all about this situation." Izzy explained "So I guess we're all here."

"Yeah. Thanks for getting the gang back together, Izzy." Matt spoke. Matt had longer hair with a white button shirt and green jacket, dark grey trousers and brown shoes.

"So... What's going on with the Digital World?" Sora asked. Sora had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes. She was dressed the same as the guys but she was wearing a knee length green skirt instead of grey trousers and she had knee length white socks

"A lot, Sora. And not all for the better." Tai frowned, though it was good to see her again. Sora WAS his best friend and he had a bit of a crush on her for a while

"And?" Sora asked in worry. "What's been going on?"

"A person called 'The Digimon Emperor' has been creating things called 'Dark Rings' to hinder Digimon from Digivolving." Tai answered, recalling what Agumon told him "While also using these things called Control Spires to stop Digimon from Digivolving."

"What? You're not serious!" Joe snapped, shocked to hear this.

"It's very serious." Izzy answered

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked

"For years, apparently." TK sighed

"Maybe after we left." Kari frowned.

"THAT long?" Sora covered her mouth in worry before sliding her hand down. "Is there nothing we can do? Try and stop him or her?"

"..." Tai was silent, pulling out the D3

"A Digivice?" Matt asked

Tai nodded sadly "Not mine though." He explained, answering heavily "... Although it is. Kinda. It is a new modal which allows the user to perform a... A 'cheat', really. A new type of Digivolution, Armour Digivolution."

"'Armour Digivolution'? What is that like?" Joe asked calmly, trying to gather as much info as he could.

"It seems to make Digimon roughly as strong as champions." Izzy nodded "It's a sort of... Modified version of the Rookie form. We've only seen one as of now."

"Flamedramon." Kari answered. "It used this...For lack of a better word, 'Armour DigiEgg', that had the Crest of Courage on it." Tai nodded and pulled out his D-Terminal, opening it and showing the Egg. The DigiDestined who hadn't seen the Egg looked at the D-Terminal

"Whoa. That's what happened to the Crests?" Matt asked

"Seems like it." TK nodded

"I need to analyse it." Izzy added

"... And there are at least 2 more of these Digivices, not counting the one the Digimon Emperor is using." Tai frowned

"So what? There's two more DigiDestined?" Matt asked

"Yes. And two more Digimon that can potentially Armour Digivolve." Tai nodded

"But we have no idea who got those other two Digivices." Kari frowned

"What's worse is what Mimi said to me in her reply." Izzy said sadly "If these Dark Rings can control any Digimon... Our partners aren't safe. And since they can't Digivolve they are sitting ducks." Silence fell between the group, unsure what to do

"I say we go there and do things our way." Matt said after a few moments "We knock down those Control Spires and Digivolve, beating this kid back home to Mama."

"It won't be that easy Matt." TK shook his head "Looking at the horizon there are dozens of Control Spires all over the place."

"Besides I checked the computer lab after everyone else left. The gate was locked." Izzy asked gently

"We can't help the Digimon?" Joe frowned

"Hey, why don't we check the place out tomorrow and check again." Sora urged "And try to work things out."

"I can't. I've got an Oral test on Laryngitis." Joe apologized

"And my band's got a big gig coming up. I can't just abandon them." Matt added, conflicted

"No worries then." Sora smiled "Kari, TK, Izzy, Tai and I will go. You guys can help another time."

"Thank you, Sora." Tai smiled back, happy that his friend would be with them

"Hey, can't leave me out of this." Sora smiled "I need to make sure my Biyomon is okay."

"You guys keep up the fight. Okay?" Matt asked

"We will." Tai nodded "See you when you can join us."

"Will do." Matt nodded

"I've got to go too. I've got a test coming up in the morning." Joe added, following suit.

"We know. Later Joe." Izzy nodded

"So...Looks like we have our team." Sora spoke as Joe and Matt left. Izzy and Kari both nodded in agreement

"But what about those two other lights? Who else is one of these new DigiDestined?" TK asked

"No idea." Tai shook his head "We'll have to keep our eyes out."

"Alright." Sora nodded before she yawned. "Oh man, sorry."

"It IS late." Kari smiled

"We'll sort this out tomorrow. I'll see you guys later." TK added, going his own way.

"Night." The others nodded

* * *

*In the Digital World*

Agumon, Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon were huddled around a fire that Agumon had lit, just enough to keep them warm, but not so large to attract attention "Hey guys." Biyomon praised as she landed next to them with Tentomon

"Biyomon, Tentomon!" Agumon and Gatomon smiled

"You're alright!" Patamon added

"Of course." Tentomon smiled

"Wow, even more Digi-Partners?" Veemon asked seeing the two

"Who's he?" Biyomon asked

"This is Veemon. He's a Digimon that came out from a new DigiEgg." Gatomon explained

"He is also Tai's new partner so I need to protect him." Agumon nodded

"Wow, nice to meet you." Biyomon politely spoke

"Hi there." Tentomon waved.

"Hey, nice to meet ya." Veemon responded

"You came from that new DigiEgg?" Biyomon asked

"Yeah, that's right." Veemon nodded "Well, under it."

"What was it like?" Tentomon asked

"Kinda like...Sleeping." Veemon aanswered "Sleeping without dreaming."

"Wow." Tentomon whispered.

"Yeah...Till, Tai woke me up." Veemon continued

"Plus he is able to chest the Control Spires, he is able to Digivolve." Gatomon smiled

"He what?" They asked in shock

"Yeah, called 'Armour Digivolving'." Veemon nodded "Tai uses the egg to allow me to become Flamedramon!"

"And you should see it, it's pretty awesome." Agumon spoke proudly, patting his back

"Eheh... Thanks." Veemon blushed before he looked down sadly

"What's wrong?" Biyomon asked in concern

"Tai... Wasn't supposed to be my partner." Veemon explained

"He wasn't?" Tentomon asked. "Then...Who was?" He asked cautiously.

"Davis. Davis Motomiya." Veemon answered sadly.

"Who?" The two asked

"He died." Gatomon explained

"How? Who?" Biyomon asked nervously, not wanting to overstep her bounds

"Myotisemon." Patamon explained "Back then."

"The-that poor boy." Tentomon gasped, remembering that day.

"Pour Veemon." Gatomon mumbled

"Hey, n... No need to be sad!" Veemon laughed "I'll go get some more firewood!" He added, running off

"Veemon!" Agumon raised his claw to go after him.

"Agumon." Biyomon frowned and stopped him "He needs a moment to himself."

"I-I guess." Agumon sighed, looking down "I just... Can't imagine being in his situation."

"We'll be there for him." Patamon answered

"But... Imagine if when our partners first came to File Island..." Agumon started "That they... That your partner was dead before we even got to meet them."

"I can't even imagine that." Biyomon answered

"... Yeah..." Tentomon and Patamon said at once, feeling the same as Biyomon

Gatomon was sniffling gently, feeling sad from that memory involving Davis...Even though it had been years and she had done much good since then. Meanwhile there was also the fact she knew what Veemon was feeling, or at least a very similar feeling to his 'Veemon.' She thought to him.

* * *

*back on Earth, next morning*

Tai was stretching in bed, heavy-lidded eyes and exhausted from worry...But he felt something or someONE resting next to him "Huh?" He blinked, seeing Kari curled up next to him 'Kari? What's she doing here?' He thought in shock "... She must have been tired." He told himself

Kari stirred a little in her sleep, snuggling up a little closer to her brother "Tai." She whispered happily

'Saying my name. In her sleep.' Tai thought in worry "Is she having a nightmare? Kari. Kari, wake up." Tai gently shook her, trying to get her up from this nightmare.

"Morning." Kari yawned

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Tai asked in worry

"No." She yawned before she added "Just remembering the Digital World." She smiled, her pajamas loose on her thin body so her shirt had slid over her left shoulder in her sleep giving a teasing hint of her breasts

'Why does she have to wear that shirt? It's WAY too big for her.' Tai sighed but he would not say he hated the sight, his sister was beautiful

'He's not asking me to move.' Kari thought happily with a smile. 'I'm going to enjoy this.' She curled a leg around his, one of her hands resting on his stomach while she placed her head against his shoulder, looking up at him "I was thinking about Gatomon, remembering her fight with LadyDevimon."

"Oh right." Tai blushed, remembering the first catfight he had ever saw 'Damn that fight...It was sexy.' He thought with a blush 'Especially because it was a hot angel woman who was near naked while the other was a hot devil woman in skintight leather... Oh fuck Tai, quick! Think unsexy thoughts!' Tai was now panicking, his body reacting to that memory 'Before Kari notices!'

...

Kari noticed. She felt a poking in her left knee. She didn't react, just smiling against his shoulder as she enjoyed the feeling "I'm a bit worried about if the Emperor has a LadyDevimon under his control. With those spires we won't have Angewomon to fight her again."

"We'll beat him, Kari. We'll fix this." Tai answered even if this idea made him a bit... Excited

"Kids, are you waking up?" A voice called out through the living room.

"Yeah mum!" He called nervously 'Oh darn. Why mum?' Kari thought sadly, puffing out her cheeks

"... I'm stuck." Tai admitted, Kari pinning him to the bed

"Okay, let me." Kari smiled, this giving her an idea. She moved herself around so she was straddling his waist, her hands on his chest with her hair falling around her head. It almost looked like she was riding him cow-girl style, especially with how his dick rubbed against her crotch. She then span around, pushing her butt against his dick before she slipped out of bed and walked off

'...Dang it, Kari!' He thought, trying to cover his privates. That act, so teasing and intimate... He wanted to kiss and have sex with his sister so bad after that! But... But it was his sister, he couldn't do that  
Kari was his freaking sister!  
WHY would she tease him like this so badly…... Was she teasing him? At least on purpose  
'...I need a cold shower.' He cried cartoonishly.

* * *

*time skip*

Tai was at school with the others, but it was after classes so he had free time. He was waiting for Sora and Izzy, it was time for them to head to the Digital World. He looked at the D-Terminal and his DigiEgg, the Crest of Courage...It was his again. His crest was back in his hands, even in this new form. The door opened to the computer room, it was Izzy and Sora

"Hey Tai, sorry we kept you waiting." Izzy spoke

"It's fine. I was just thinking." Tai answered.

"Careful, that's dangerous." Sora joked

"Oh haha, very funny." He rolled his eyes

"I do my best." Sora smiled proudly, elbowing her best friend in the gut

"Let's go." Izzy nodded, the two going to Kari and TK's school

"Just hope we get there in time so we can save our Digimon." Tai whispered

* * *

*with TK and Kari*

TK and Kari were finishing up their Japanese lesson, which was the last lesson of the day "Here we go." Kari nodded, finishing her paper

"Finally." TK whispered, wiping his brow

"Come on, it wasn't that hard." Kari teased

"Ha, ha. My cursive isn't as elegant as yours, you know." TK joked back

Kari shrugged, grabbing her bag "Come on, Tai and the others are waiting." Kari answered

"Sure." TK nodded. The two headed out to the computer room, they were going back to the Digi-World.

"Tai!" Kari waved, seeing the three at the door

"Hi!" Sora waved back, happily. Tai just waved...This morning was still in his mind and throwing him off a little.

"You ready?" Izzy asked the two

"Ready." The others nodded, getting their Digivices. They entered the computer lab, Izzy typing away

"So, how're your classes doing?" Tai asked Kari

"Fine bro, you can stop worrying about me. I'm not a sick little kid anymore." Kari pouted

"Sorry, just...Just looking out for ya." Tai answered, pulling out his signature goggles ready for the trip.

"Yeah Kari, no need to be so harsh." Sora smiled

"Ready everyone?" Tai asked, getting his two Digivices

"Ready!" They nodded, the gate opening. The DigiDestined were teleported into the Digital World, coming out of one of the many random TVs scattered in the world.

"You know, it's easier coming in then getting out." TK laughed

"You got that right." Kari answered

"TK!" Patamon cheered seeing his friend

"Patamon!" TK smiled

"Biyomon/Tentomon!" The other two yelled in joy

"Hey, guys!" Izzy and Sora smiled, hugging their partners

"Agumon? Veemon? You here?" Tai called out

"Over here, Tai!" Agumon waved

"Tai!" Veemon waved

"Biyomon." Sora whispered as she cried tears of joy, hugging Biyomon close

"I missed you Sora." Biyomon smiled happily as she cried tears of joy as well, nestling in her partner's arms

"Izzy, it's been so long. You got a haircut." Tentomon commented

"Just a bit." He laughed

"Sora, you look amazing." Biyomon rubbed her head against Sora's cheek

"Awe, thanks, Biyo." Sora smiled, stroking her head

"I don't want to sound rude, but maybe we should find somewhere safe to continue this reunion." Tai suggested

"Good idea, we don't wanna get ambushed." Sora answered. The group nodded and walked off

"Were you guys okay?" Tai asked as they walked through the forest

"We were fine, just a bit of a long night." Veemon answered, yawning slightly. Tai nodded and rubbed his head gently

"Has there been any updates?" Izzy asked Tentomon. "Anything new on the Digimon Emperor?"

"None. But more Control Spires began to be built this morning." Tentomon explained

"Those Control Spires...They're what stop you from going Ultimate?" Sora asked

"From Digivolving at all." Biyomon corrected

"Then how do we break them?" Sora asked

"It has to come from really strong Digimon, and Veemon is one of the one ones who CAN Digivolve to something stronger." Biyomon answered

"Let's investigate this thing." Kari suggested before she ran off

"Kari, WAIT!" TK and Tai called out.

"Kari, wait up!" Gatomon followed. Gatomon and Kari had soon disappeared between the trees

"Dang it Kari, wait up!" Tai rushed off, his soccer training coming in handy.

"Tai!" Sora yelled, her tennis and soccer training helping her to keep up

"How. Do. They. Run. So fast?" Izzy panted, trying to keep up. TK nodded in agreement, even if he DIDN'T seem TOO slow because of his basketball training

Coming through the forest, Kari and Gatomon found themselves outside and saw on the horizon...a long black needle "That a control spire?" Kari asked

"Yes, that's it." Gatomon nodded. "That's the Control Spire."

"Let's take it down!" Kari nodded

"Kari, it's guarded by controlled Digimon, we have to be careful." Gatomon warned her

Kari nodded and ran 'I'll prove to Tai I'm not a scared, sick little girl anymore!'

"Kari!" Voices called behind her, while she and Gatomon ran to destroy the Spire. The group came to a stop, panting gently

"Where. Did she. Go?" They panted testing up.

"Look. There's a. Control Spire." Agumon pointed with his claw

"Let's go." Tai nodded. The team walked off, trying to find Kari while also coming up with a plan to destroy the Control Spire

"What is Kari thinking?" Sora frowned

"I-I dunno...But I can't let her get hurt." Tai answered

'Still the same Tai.' The group thought, Sora thinking so more wishfully than the others

"I hope she's okay." Tai frowned, trying to think positively

"She's with Gatomon. And we'll get there to find her." TK added

"But Gatomon's barley stronger than any of us right now." Agumon reminded

"...Oh crap." TK gulped

"I'm going after her." Tai answered, again

"You're not going alone." Izzy spoke

"Izzy, no offence. I've got Veemon and Agumon; you guys stay together and stay safe." Tai responded,

"Tai, after everything we've been through, do you think I'd listen to that?" Sora frowned at him

"... Fine." Tai sighed, smiling softly

"Then, let's go." TK answered, letting Tai lead the charge.

* * *

*With Kari*

Kari was trudging through the open plains with Gatomon, trying to get to the Control Spire. There wasn't a lot of cover for them to use, barring the long grass that was tickling Gatomon's nose. "There it is." Kari whispered, looking at the Control Spire

"Yeah, but look; it's guarded by controlled Digimon." Gatomon pointed, feeling weaker.

Kari looked around, seeing a bunch of rookies with glowing red eyes "Oh no, those poor Gazimon and Otamamon." Kari frowned

"There are too many of them Kari." Gatomon reminded

"But we can't just-" Kari answered

"We're outnumbered." Gatomon whispered in a rush

"Then we have to act quickly!" Kari frowned "Be smart!"

"Then what do you suggest?" Gatomon asked, before her tail straightened. "We've gotta move!"

"Huh? Why?" She blinked

"Company!" Gatomon, pulled up Kari to get her away from an attack

"GAH!" Kari yelled as she looked at their attacker, a Vegimon

 **"SHARP LEAF!"** The Vegimon called out, shooting leaves from the top of his head

"MOVE!" Gatomon yelled. The feather-leaved eggplant shaped Digimon attacked, trying to get them. Trying to hurt or potentially kill them. Its long vines attacked wildly, slashing with powerful strikes "Keep running!" Gatomon called to her best friend only for the girls to have a fine wrap around their waists and squeeze, the DigiDestined and Digimon of light groaning in pain as they pulled at the vines until they passed out

"Caught...Bring back. For Master." The controlled Vegimon droned hypnotically and angrily. It hopped away, back to its make shift village/base. There, there were up to a dozen Gazimon and Otamamon, Vegimon seemed to be the only Champion Level there. The two were thrown into a cage, a jail cell, and the cage was locked

"Hmm...K-Kari." Gatomon whispered, looking tiredly at her unconscious friend Kari just groaned, retaining consciousness slowly "Kari, Kari can you hear me?" Gatomon whispered, trying to get her up.

"My stomach hurts." She muttered

"It'll be okay, Kari." Gatomon whispered before the cage was hit.

"Quiet you two!" A Gizamon growled

"Oh, I fucked up." Kari grumbled

"It's been three years. It's understandable that we're rusty." Gatomon answered

"I acted like an idiot... Because I wanted to prove to Tai I wasn't a kid." Kari muttered

"We'll get out of here. It'll be alright." Gatomon answered, shuffling up to her. "I'll protect you Kari."

"I know you will." Kari whispered. Coming through the tent, the Digimon looked up in fear and respect. Seeing a figure who sent a shiver in Gatomon's spine. Walking into the tent was a black copy of Gatomon with sinister eyes "Wait...Is that-?" Kari blinked in shock, seeing this copy of her partner.

"A BlackGatomon." Gatomon nodded

"Well, well...My 'Light' Counterpart. You've been quite slippery in evading capture." The BlackGatomon answered condescendingly

"And you're a sick bitch doing this wihthout hesitation." Gatomon glared

"Meh, I know who's the strongest." BlackGatomon answered, shrugging it off.

"Just because I lost my tail ring." Gatomon hissed

"Well, we've got a nice replacement for that." BlackGatomon smiled menacingly.

"... No! You aren't touching her!" Kari yelled, her eyes widening as she realised that BlackGatomon meant a black ring

"She's got a fire, hasn't she?" BlackGatomon asked, looking at Kari.

"What a cute little thing." She mocked

"The Emperor will enjoy you." BlackGatomon continued turning her back to them.

"... What?" Kari and Gatomon gulped

* * *

*With Tai and the others*

"Right, so there's the camp." Izzy whispered, pointing to the Control Spire's location. "It's got Gazimon, Otamamon and a Vegimon."

"Flamedramon can take them!" Veemon assured

"Yeah, but if we're loud we'd attract attention and we don't want that." Tai answered. "Good idea though, Veemon."

"I can sneak in while you guys distract them." Agumon said simply

"Good idea. Then we can destroy the tower and free the Digimon." TK agreed

"Agumon, you sure?" Tai asked

"If this works, it'll be fine." Agumon answered with a reassuring nod.

"Trust me!" Agumon have a claw up before he ran off

"Okay, buddy. Right, let's get ready." Tai nodded, seeing his friend go.

"Right." The group answered, getting up and staying hidden in the plains.

 **"DigiArmour Energies!"** Tai called

 **"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….."** Veemon called out, transforming into his armoured form  
 **"FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"** The newly transformed Digimon finished, charging into the village "Fire Rocket!" He thought

The controlled Digimon screamed as they got hit by Flamedramon's attack, Agumon smiling as he saw his 'brother' work. He took off running, trying to find Kari and Gatomon 'Don't worry, I'm coming!' Agumon thought, looking around while the enemies were distracted

 **"Electro Shocker! / Spiral Twister! / Boom Bubble**!" The three Rookies called, shooting off their attacks to back up Flamedramon

"GET THE INTRUDERS!" Vegimon called out, only to be hit by Flamedramon's Fire Rocket… FIREBALL TO THE FACE! Vegimon was drilled into the ground and knocked out, good job Flamedramon.

As the distraction was happening, Agumon snuck into the tented area. "Kari!" Agumon smiled, running to her cage

"Agumon!" The two responded

"Hang on, I'll get you outta here." Agumon answered, aiming at the lock **"Pepper Breath!"** He called out, shooting his flame at the lock. The lock melted rather fast, forming a puddle on the floor

"Thank you." The two answered, getting out of the cage.

"We've got to get out of here-" Gatomon began to speak, Agumon interrupting her

"I know, that's why we're here." Agumon added

"'We're'?" Kari asked

"You don't understand, there's a 'BlackGatomon' here." Gatomon added. Meanwhile outside Flamedramon was putting in some work when he was suddenly hit from behind by a cat Digimon

"Gah!" Flamedramon screamed, flying to the ground in pain

"Gatomon? What're you doing?" Sora asked, calling out at the cat Digimon.

"Stupid child, I'm BLACKGatomon! Are you colour blind?" The dark cat smirked

"It's dark, okay?" Sora snapped

"Oh no! We've got to get out of here!" Tentomon called out.

"Not... Without Kari and Gatomon." Flamedramon snarled as he forced himself back up, BlackGatomon's attack had hit his back in the unarmoured area and he was having trouble standing 'I... Have friends now! I... Can't abandon them!' he thought with confidence

"Flamedramon..." Tai whispered

"Such Heroic nonsense." BlackGatomon smirked before she dashed forward "LIGHTNING PAW!" She roared, striking Flamedramon in the chest and sending him flying back

"FLAMEDRAMON!" Tai yelled in fear

"T... a... i…" Flamedramon whispered as he DeDigivovled...and landed in Agumon's arms

"You did good Vee." Agumon smiled proudly, Kari and Gatomon behind him

"Agumon?" Veemon whispered

"You did it!" Izzy cheered

"Impossible!" BlackGatomon hissed

"Hold onto him for me." Agumon asked, passing Veemon to Gatomon

"Alright." Gatomon nodded

"Tai! It's my turn !" Agumon called

"Are you stupid?! You can't Digivolve here!" BlackGatomon snapped and laughed

Agumon and Tai where silent, looking into each other's eyes and nodded "Go Dinosaur Crazy pal." Tai smiled, pulling out his classic Digivice

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Agumon grinned

 **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGIES!"** Tai and Agumon called together... And a miracle happened as Agumon glowed orange

 **"AGUMON! ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…"** Agumon called out his whole body shifting as he was enveloped in this new power, the same type of Digivolution that Veemon has experienced  
He grew tall and humanoid, his orange with blue stripped skin being clad in armour. His claws and forearms where encased in red flame themed armour that resembled WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers, deep shiny black claws emerged from the armour and cleaned in the light. His shins and feet where encased in similar armour, his chest covered by the same chest plate as Flamedramon only bigger. On his back was the familiar Grey Shield of WarGreymon, only the shield was entirely black with an orange Crest of Courage drawn apon it. Finally he gained a helmet that was a mix of WarGreymon and Flamedramon's, only without either of their horns... Before black horns, which looked just just like his claws, emerged from the helmet in the classic Greymon position with his short blue hair waving in the wind  
 **"VOLCAGREYMON! THE CLAWS OF COURAGE!"** He roared

The DigiDestined and their partners looked on in shock and awe. Agumon...has Digivolved!

"That...that's impossible!" BlackGatomon whispered in shock, not believing her eyes

Tai smiled, not noticing his original Digivice had morphed into a D3 with an orange grip "You can do this pal."

"No...I'm not gonna accept this! **LIGHTNING PAW!"** BlackGatomon answered, leaping into VolcaGreymon

VoclaGreymon opened his green eyes... And his head was already out the way, the black feline Digimon flying past him

"W... What?!" BlackGatomon gasped as she stopped herself from hitting a tree

"Agumon is amazing!" Patamon cheered

"He's not Agumon anymore." Tai grinned

* * *

*Digimon Analyser*

 _VolcaGreymon: the Armour Digivolved form of Agumon. This guy's strength is greater than Greymon's, his claws are said to be Chrome Digizoid. Watch out for his 'Vulcan Duster' attack_

* * *

*end Analyser*

"How... Did he dodged that?" Veemon asked

"Agumon has been fighting a lot longer than you Vee, he has more experience." Biyomon explained

VolcaGreymon took off in a charge, racing at BlackGatomon and kicking her into the air. BlackGatomon grunted as she was kicked around like a soccer ball, VolcaGreymon's kick seemed to have a small flame trailing behind it...He might've been showing off a little

"You little..." She hissed

"Heh, something tells me that you've gotten on fear and intimidation alone." VolcaGreymon surmised, raising his clawed hand

"Please! I am the Emperor's assistant for a reason! NOW LET ME BASH YOUR BRAINS IN!" She roared, clearly having a short temper

"I won't let that happen. **Vulcan Duster!"** VolcaGreymon proclaimed his clawed hands ignited, rushing forward and punched BlackGatomon in the stomach. Well he aimed for her stomach but she was small, their clawed fists colliding

"HNN/GRR!" The two grunted, trying to get the upper hand on the other. There was then an explosion of light, BlackGatomon being sent flying. As she was sent flying, she spun around and around, flying out of sight.

"Go Agu!" Biyomon cheered

"Thanks, Biyo." VolcaGreymon smiled, transforming back into his Rookie form

"It seems like Flamedramon is the physically stronger and faster one but VolcaGreymon has better defence and more experience." Izzy analysed

"That's good to know. Hey, maybe we can find a way to destroy the Control Spire?" Sora asked

"Let's just hit it with all we've got!" Tai suggested

"Works for me." Veemon answered.

"All together!" Agumon pointed

 **"Pepper Breath/ Boom Bubble/ Super Shocker/ Spiral Twister/ Vee Headbutt/ Lightning Paw!"** The Digimon proclaimed, shooting out their attacks, breaking off a large section from the base of the Spire. The attacks barraged at the spire, cracking and destroying it

"TIMBER!" Veemon called out jokingly. The Control Spire exploded into data, the Digimon in the area blinking as their eyes returned to normal and the Dark Rings fell to the floor

"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" The Digimon who were controlled asked, rubbing their bodies from where the Dark Rings were.

"We should head back." Izzy suggested

"Good idea. Come on everyone...and YOU, Kari." Tai agreed before looking at his sister with a disappointing tone to his voice before he sighed and rubbed her shoulder "I'm sorry I doubted you. It's my fault you got into this."

"Tai." Kari's eyes glistened as she heard her brother apologise. She hugged him tightly, crying lightly "I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to prove I wasn't a little kid anymore, I wanted you to see I could do this myself... I'm sorry."

Tai sighed gently and hugged her. "It's fine, I just got worried."

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back in the Real World, having saved that section of the Digital World. With them where Gatomon, Agumon, Patamon and a small teddybear looking dragon

"I can't believe dat worked!" The small teddybear dragon Digimon smiled cutely.

"It worked three years ago, why wouldn't it work now?" Agumon chuckled

"Veemon?" Sora blinked at the small Digimon

"I'm DemiVeemon now!" The In-Training smiled

"Awe~ he's cute." Kari commented, stroking his head

"You guys came through with us back to the human world?" Tai blinked

"And why was Veemon the only one to DeDigivovle?" TK asked

"And where are Biyomon and Tentomon?" Sora asked, looking around

"We're right here Sora!" The pink bird waved from the computer

"Oh, you're still there." Sora sighed in relief and frowned, seeing her friend safe but not with her.

"We'll keep an eye out on the Emperor's activities and meet up with the others!" Tentomon informed

"Okay, stay safe you guys." Izzy answered

"And I think Veemon became DemiVeemon because he's a newbie." Agumon teased

"Nyeh." DemiVeemon stuck his tongue out playfully at his 'brother' while acting more like a little kid than before

Agumon chuckled and rubbed his head "Tough guy, aren't ya?"

"We came back with you to look after you." Patamon added

"Aww Patamon." TK smiled

"Well now, we should probably head out of here." Sora said sadly

"Back again tomorrow?" Tai suggested

"Yeah, tomorrow." The group answered, leaving for home.

 **BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

Tai's D3's where now beeping, showing a Digivice Map "Huh? A map?" Tai blinked in shock

"It's detecting a Digivice!" Izzy gasped

"No way, ANOTHER DigiDestined?" Tai asked excitedly

"Actually I think that's two." Kari frowned as she looked at the map

"Wait...Hey, you're right. There's two." Tai zoomed in the map and agreed, there WERE two dots! One red and one yellow, the dots nearly on top of each other

"Looks like they're...In the school?" Izzy blinked

"No way. Should we go find them?" Kari asked. The group nodded and ran. The group managed to stay together, seeing the locations of the two new DigiDestined. And it seems that they're in the same class. They soon found the two at the entrance of the school where Yolie was talking with a younger boy

"Those two? Are you sure?" TK asked

"That's what the map says." Tai answered

"Be honest TK, you and I were about their younger than them when we were DigiDestined." Izzy answered

"Who are they?" Sora asked

"They are Yolie and Cody, they live in my building." TK explained

"Huh, small world." Izzy answered.

"Wait here. I'll go talk to them." Tai spoke, walking up with a smile "Hey." He waved

"Huh?" The two turned around

"Oh, hello there." Cody spoke respectfully

"Hi, what's up?" Yolei added while blushing as she looked at Tai

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Tai." Tai introduced himself, not wanting to scare the two off "Tai Kamiya, Kari Kamiya's older brother."

"Oh right. You're the leader of the soccer team." Cody spoke in understanding.

"Of Obidya High." He nodded

"You...You're awesome." Yolei added nervously, almost blushing.

"Okay?" Tai blinked "Um...Strange question...have either of you seen something like these?" Tai asked, bringing out his two Digivices out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They came out of nowhere." Cody nodded, the two holding up their devices. They were the same shape as Tai's second Digivice. Cody's had a yellow grip instead of blue and Yolei's was red.

"Kinda cool, but they don't play music or anything." Yolei added

"Yeah." Tai laughed gently, pulling out his new orange gripped D3 as well

"Oh wow, you got one too!" Yolei smiled

"This is very unusual." Cody answered "You have two."

"Yeah." He smiled "These things are called Digivices."

"'Digivices'?" Cody and Yolei asked in confusion, looking at them.

"Do you... Not remember the Digital Universe incident a few years ago?" Tai blinked

"Wait...The...That huge rip in the sky? With the weird cube thing?" Yolei asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cody, the younger one, admitted

"It happened when you must've been...three? Tai answered in understanding. "It's fine if you forgot. But yeah, that event."

"Hi!" DemiVeemon smiled

"GAH!" The two jumped back, seeing DemiVeemon pop out of almost nowhere.

"Yeah... Guys like this one need your help. You've been chosen to help their world." Tai nodded

"We've been chosen to-You mean...that-that thing in the sky...that's real?" Yolei asked

"Yes." he nodded

"And we're here to help protect this 'Digital World'?" Cody added

"Yep." Tai turned to Cody and answered "You're a smart kid."

"I try my best." Cody answered without pride but with honesty, although he was clearly embaressed

"Meet us in the computer lab tomorrow." Tai nodded

"Um...Okay. Sure." Cody answered, a bit wary of it...but he felt like he could trust Tai.

"Okay!" Yolei nodded quickly, grinning "Let's do this!" She cheered, Tai walking off

"Well... That as awkward." He mumbled as he rejoined the others, Kari and Sora frowning at Yolie 'What's with them?' He thought but shrugged

"So, I guess they're joining us?" TK asked

"Yep, lab tomorrow." Tai nodded

"I'll be there to." Sora said quickly

"Same here." kari quickly added

"... Okay?" Tai blinked

"I should be okay to join as well." Izzy nodded

"Good idea. I better get going." TK answered.

"Okay, see you guys later." Tai answered. Everyone nodded and went their own ways. Kari was walking close to Tai, not wanting to leave his side.

* * *

*time skip*

"So, how was your day at school?" Mrs Yagami asked her two children as they were eating curry.

"Fine." Tai and Kari smiled, Agumon and Gatomon sitting at the table with the two while DemiVeemon was sitting on the table on a stack of books

"It's nice having Gatomon and Agumon back again. And this little cutie here as well." Mrs Yagami added, stroking DemiVeemon's head

"Thank you!" DemiVeemon smiled

"It's good to actually spend time here." Agumon nodded

"Hmm...This is great, Mrs Yagami." Gatomon smiled, eating the curry off her plate. Mainly focusing on the meat

"Oh, thank you, Gatomon." Mrs Yagami chuckled, stroking her head. "Would anyone like anymore?"

"Memememememememe!" DemiVeemon changed in excitement. The family chuckled at that, DemiVeemon getting more curry from their mother.

* * *

*elsewhere*

In the Digital World, in a large dark castle, filled with controlled Digimon ranging from In-Training to Champion. It was flouting, traveling through the skies

We enter the dark and gloomy castle halls, seeing the glowing red eyes of the controlled Digimon, until we reach the Throne Room...Where a small green worm-like Digimon was sitting next to a large gilded throne, where sat a blue and gold clothed human with spikey dark blue hair.

In walked BlackGatomon, not heavily injured but her head bowed in shame "My Emperor, I-I have-" She tried to speak

"I already know, BlackGatomon. Someone destroyed my Control Spire." The Digimon Emperor spoke calmly.

"Those children." The emperor frowned; squeezing his grey plated and black gripped D3 in rage

"Y-Yes, My Emperor. They did. There's something you need to know." BlackGatomon added

"I know it all. Now get out of my sight before I Ring you." He glared

"Y-Yes, My Emperor!" BlackGatomon left, running with her tail between her legs.

"Ken, that wasn't very nice." The green worm-like Digimon spoke sadly

"Leave me alone you junk data!" He snapped

Meanwhile outside BlackGatomon was looking down at a necklace with a frown, inside the necklace being a picture "I'll make you proud... Father." She said, the picture showing a Salamon... Sitting on the lap of Myotisemon


	3. Hearts and Glasses, The New DigiDestined

**honter11** : I take it that English is not your first language. You did not use ANY punctuation and bad sentence structure, I have no idea what you said.

 **Dault3883 Barron Backslash:** That does not work on any level. First off, BurningGreymon is not part of the Greymon family as his name in Japanese is Vritramon. Second, the Spirit's have NOTHING to do with the Armour DigiEgg's. And 3, we wanted to use an OC Digimon as Agumon's cannon Armour Digivolution with the DigiEgg of Courage is Flamedramon _  
_

 **Harem Lover 26:** I have to argue with that. There is no reason to replace Cody IN UNIVERSE. Especially as Davis' absence does not effect Cody's involvement with the story. Also with Cody stopping the harem... he just stops/reduces the lemons.

 **Voltrasin** : No it won't and Tai will not be in a relationship with any Digimon.

 **duskrider** : No BlackGatomon is NOT Salamon/Gatomon's daughter. EITHER of the two would have brought it up last chapter, or at least hinted at it, if that was the case. Yes she IS Myotisemon's daughter but that's it.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ENDDRAGON369** : No we haven't.

 **gwb620** : Yes it is.

 **duskrider** : Yeah, it IS a good idea for the canon, too bad that we thought it up AFTER the series was done.

 **Voltrasin** : You'll know soon enough.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Yes. *Ominous music* *DUN, DUN, DUN!*

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And chapter three! Yes!

This fic is real fun so I hope you all continue to enjoy it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 3: Hearts and Glasses, The New DigiDestined**

* * *

We return back to the real world in the morning, the DigiDestined were doing their own thing during lunch. Tai was at his high school, eating lunch under a tree alone "Hmm...This is good. Quiet too." He thought aloud, the shade keeping him from overheating. However his clam was a mask to his inner fear. The Digital World was in danger again and yesterday... He had missed Soccer practice. And because of him being at the Digital World he didn't have time to finish him homework that he handed in half complete last night 'Man, what am I gonna do?' He thought. This was serious now. It was like the Digital World was trying to force him to choose between it and his future 'I can't let my team down...but I can't leave the Digital World unguarded.' he thought

"Something in your mind?" Sora smiled as she stood in front of him, Tai could have sworn he saw up her green skirt for a second

"No, no, not at all." He smiled gently, letting Sora sit next to him with her food "You know, Stupid Tai and all that."

"Yeah, but it's not Stupid Sora. What's wrong?" She asked gently, holding his hand

"I...*Sigh*, I don't know what to do." Tai sighed and began to explain "I mean I need to protect the Digital World, it's important. But... I could be sacrificing my future in exchange for it. And the Digital World isn't exactly gonna pay me back for my time."

"No-one said that being a protector was going to be easy. I mean, you ARE leader of this team and leader on the soccer field." Sora admitted

"And I need to choose between one or the other." Tai said, looking at his D3's

"Tai...I think...you'll make the right decision before the end of this." Sora reassured him, holding his hand "I know it."

"Thanks, Sora. I knew I could trust you to help me out." Tai smiled gently "You know, I am curious about something." Tai added, changing the subject

"What about?" Sora asked

"Why'd you quit soccer and go to tennis?" Tai asked

Sora blinked at that and tucked a bang of hair behind her ear; she didn't think he'd ask her that "Well... 'cause I couldn't play alongside you anymore." She shrugged

"Really? That's your answer?" Tai asked

"What? Like I could trust anyone else to have my back." She smiled at him

Tai chuckled gently and nodded. "Yeah...Yeah, I guess that's true." Sora nodded, resting her head on his shoulder gently as she began to eat 'Oh boy.' Tai thought with a gulp, feeling Sora's head on his shoulder  
It was something a girlfriend does with her boyfriend, wasn't it?

It took a little while, but they both had their lunch "I'll see you later Tai." Sora smiled as they stood back up

"Yeah." Tai nodded, eyes widening as she kissed his cheek

"Later." She smiled and ran off

Tai was frozen...Sora just kissed his cheek! "... Does she like me?" He asked no one

* * *

*With Kari*

Kari was getting changed for gym, the girls doing dance. She was currently putting her shirt on, wearing a white sports bra underneath. She also wore a pair of white panties and white knee high socks, a pair of dark blue lycra short shorts ready to be put on "Kari, you gonna be long?" A student asked

"Nearly done!" Kari called, wiggling into her tight shorts. She picked and pulled the material, trying to make it cover as much as she could while imagining what Tai would think if he saw her in this outfit. She giggled happily with a blush on her cheeks as she thought "Tai." She giggled, going up her shoes and running out

Up in the rafters Patamon and Gatomon where watching the lesson with Agumon and DemiVeemon "So, how're you liking the Human World, DemiVeemon?" Patamon asked

"It'sh sho cool!" DemiVeemon cheered, his lisp more recognisable in this form "Oh! Oh! What'sh that thing the girlsh are doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're dancing." Gatomon answered, looking down at the girls.

"Dancing?" DemiVeemon asked

"Yeah, something humans do for fun sometimes. Gatomon's great at it." Patamon nodded

"Yeah, show him Gato." Agumon encouraged

"Oh~" Gatomon blushed "Okay, fine." She nodded. She got up and closed her eyes, beginning to spin and twirl in soft circles. She used the toes of her paws, gliding into her soft turns while her arms moved in gentle arcs as they moved around

DemiVeemon was entranced, staring at the cat Champion as she showed her graceful moves 'Wow, she'sh beautiful.' DemiVeemon thought in awe. He could almost imagine himself as Veemon, dancing with her, and he blushed

'Yep. He has a crush.' Agumon thought, having been suspicious

"There." Gatomon smiled as she finished. The Digimon clapped as best they could, DemiVeemon clapped the hardest "Thank you." Gatomon bowed

"Think you could teach me?" DemiVeemon asked eagerly

"Huh?" Patamon and Gatomon asked

"You want me to teach you?" Gatomon blinked

DemiVeemon nodded eagerly, wanting to get closer to this white cat. She was so kind to him, she seemed to understand that pain he felt at never meeting Davis and she was beautiful. She was mature, protective and just nice company. Plus right now he was in his In-Training form so he was more implosive and childish

'Awe...He's cute.' Gatomon thought kindly, wanting to hug him and never let go... Must be her maternal instincts "Well...Okay. I'll teach you." Gatomon nodded

DemiVeemon began to bounce around, cheering and celebrating

Back down with the students Kari was working up a sweat, thinking back to the last two days and the Digital World. It was just exhausting, fighting alongside her friends and brother, trying to destroy those Dark Spires and also work at school. Since she didn't have any after-school classes or restrictions, it was a bit better for her. But... Someone was using a dark power to hurt Digimon. To hurt and abuse them. She didn't want...COULDN'T let that happen. She and the DigiDestined will fix this. The very thought made her sick to her stomach!  
Her eyes widened softly as she stopped dancing, having seen her hands glow pink for a few seconds "W... What was that?" She whispered, not knowing that in her locker her Digivice had turned pink for a few seconds while the blue buttons had shifted white

"Gatomon!" The others gasped, Gatomon having been glowing pink for a few seconds

"I'm okay." She nodded, having felt strong for a few seconds

"Ms Kamiya? Are you okay?" The teacher asked, having seen Kari stop

"I...I think so?" Kari panted a little.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" The teacher asked

"I-I dunno. Maybe?" Kari answered and was confused about her predicament 'What just happened?' she thought again

* * *

*Time skip*

Kari, Cody, TK and Yolie where in the computer lab waiting for the three high school students to arrive... And Kari was getting annoyed at how Yolie was talking about her brother 'Is she going to continue like that?' Kari thought, getting annoyed.

"I mean this is TAI Kamiya! He is SO cool! Our school was unbeaten for four years thanks to him! And I get to go on an adventure with such a cool and hunky guy?! I think I'm going to faint!"

'Who're YOU calling 'Cool and Hunky'?' Kari thought angrily. 'That's my brother!'

That's when the three walked in "Hey, guys. Sorry that we're late." Tai apologised as they arrived

"No worries, no worries at all!" Yolie grinned and if you looked close you could see that she had dressed herself up slightly like this was a date

"So, ready to go?" Izzy asked

"I'd say so." Sora nodded, noting the blush and subtle eyeshadow that Yolie was wearing

"Right, get your Digivices ready." Tai spoke, getting his items ready

Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari did as they were told while Yolie and Cody where a bit slower, the Digimon meeting from hiding places around the room "Hey guys, sorry we were hiding." Patamon apologised

"AH!" Cody and Yolie yelled, jumping back for a sec before calming down

"It's okay, it's okay. They're our friends." TK reassured them

"They're Digimon." Tai nodded, putting a hand on Agumon's head

"We hurry before someone comes in." Gatomon urged

"Right, let's go!" Kari answered, turning to the computer and the open DigiGate "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

 **FLASH!**

The group soon found themselves in the Digital World, Yolie and Cody in different outfits "Huh? My clothes, they're different." Cody commented. He was wearing a large beige jacket with brown trousers. "They're comfortable though."

"Wow!" Yolie smiled as she looked at her cloths Yolei was wearing dark green and grey shin high boot, red jogging trousers, a light blue long sleeved shirt under a beige jacket vest, a green backpack and an orange pilots helmet.

"Nice." Tai nodded, adjusting his goggles gently

"So this is the Digital World?" Cody asked

"It's beautiful!" Tai smiled and looked around eagerly

"So, is this where we get our own Digimon?" Yolei asked making the others just simply shrugged "Well...Where do we go? I mean- what can we do?" Yolei asked, almost nervously. The group looked around the beautiful field, Izzy having sent them to a peaceful part of the Digital World "It's so pretty." Yolei whispered, little stars in her eyes as she saw the serene field

"Amazing." Cody agreed

"Ready to take a look around?" Sora asked

The two nodded, Veemon jumping around eagerly "YESH! Come on, let'sh go!" He spoke with his lisp "Oh it feelsh good to be big again!"

"Wow, so Digimon can transform." Cody whispered, thinking to himself.

"It's called Digivolving." Izzy explained

"'Digivolving', Digital Evolving. How interesting." Cody answered

"I'll lend you some of my info data on the subject." Izzy smiled

"Thank you, Izzy." Cody answered

"Hey, my Digivice is vibrating." Yolei spoke, getting said item from her belt.

"Mine to." Cody blinked "Should we press something?"

"I think it's the 'map function', press this button." Tai spoke, showing them which button to press

When the ground under him gave out, the child of courage falling in with Agumon and Veemon "Wh-WHOA!" The three called out in shock

"TAI!" Sora and Kari called out. The group looked down the hole, only to see a retreating Drimogamon

"Drimogamon? Here?" Tentomon asked in confusion.

"It must be controlled by the Emperor!" Patamon gasped

"We've got to go down and save them!" Kari called out, jumping down the hole only to be grabbed by Sora and TK "HEY! Let me go! Tai needs me!" Kari struggled, trying to get loose.

"Kari no, that's a deep drop! You could get hurt!" TK urged

"And besides, we can follow him with the Digivices! Tai's smart, he can look after himself. We just need to get as much help as we can to back him up." Sora added, looking at Yolie and Cody

"I-I...Okay." Kari frowned, being helped up. She went a bit limp, shaking a bit in worry

"We'll find him. But right now, we've got to be careful." Izzy spoke

"The ground... Swallowed him." Yolie whispered as she fell to her knees

"I want to go home now." Cody added

"It'll be alright, we'll be okay." Izzy answered

"So what should we do? I mean; where do we go?" Yolei asked, defeated

"We try and find your partner Digimon. Like how Tai found Veemon." TK answered, trying to be rational.

"We need to follow your Digivices signals." Tentomon added

"Oh, right." Yolei nodded as she and Cody activated their Digivices, seeing the signals for their future partner Digimon

The group walked off, Kari and Sora walking in back "I know you want to help, Kari. But leaping headfirst is Tai's thing. He'll be fine." Sora answered "And I know how you feel about him."

"Y-Yeah, I mean...I love my brother." Kari answered, trying to play it off as 'familial love'.

Sora just gave her 'the look' "Kari, I am the DigiDestined of Love. You can't bullshit me with this."

"I-I...Okay. You caught me." Kari gave up and confessed "Please don't tell him!"

Sora sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Okay, I won't."

"Thanks." Kari sighed in relief and gave Sora a quick hug.

'I can't believe that she's got a crush on her own brother...No, not a crush, LOVES her brother.' Sora thought as Kari released her from the hug "... We need to talk about this." Sora sighed

"What's to talk about? You won't say anything; will you?" Kari asked, feeling concerned

"You know I love Tai to." Sora said simply

"I know." Kari nodded. "But...I-I don't MIND you."

"'You don't mind me'? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora whispered so that the others couldn't hear them.

"I... You can make Tai happy... And I sort of..." Kari muttered, blushing "... Find you very beautiful. I love Tai, with all my heart. I want to be with him but... If he chose any other girl over me then... I wouldn't mind if he chose you. Or Mimi, but I'd prefer you."

Sora blinked at that, she didn't consider that as an idea Kari would have...So, she blushed herself. Kari said that she was beautiful...and she was willing to 'share' her brother. Or at least not be mad if Tai chose her over Kari... But she was clearly implying the former idea "That-" Sora began to speak, only to be interrupted

"Hey, guys! My Digivice is beeping faster." Yolei called out

"Mine to!" Cody nodded

"We must be close to the DigiEggs." Izzy answered. The group nodded... And neared a temple

"Oh...I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Cody gulped

"Stairs." Yolie frowned

"Well...No time like the present." TK sighed and rubbed his yes

* * *

*with Tai*

Tai groaned as he awoke... Finding himself shackled to a wall... Several miles high... In a canyon "Oh...Shit." He whispered, gulping in fright and tried to get free...It was no use. He couldn't get free. "What the hell?!" He yelled unable to help his fear. He was human

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called out from an echo.

"Who's there?" Tai looked up, trying to look for the source. Looking up he saw... The Digimon Emperor

"Hello, DigiDestined." The Digimon Emperor smiled darkly

"YOU are the Emperor?" Tai asked in genuine shock

"That's right." The Digimon Emperor smiled proudly.

"... You look younger than my sister." Tai deadpanned "You're a KID!"

The Digimon Emperor almost fell down at that comment, but he glared at Tai. "Age is of no concern! **I** control this world!"

Tai grinned and laughed gently "What? What's so funny?" The Digimon Emperor ordered

"Oh you really ARE a kid!" Tai laughed

The Digimon Emperor was getting hot under the collar and red-cheeked '...How DARE he laugh at ME!'

"You think walking around in a fancy outfit saying you're the king of the world makes you big?" Tai shook his head "Oh wow. Was I ever like that as a kid? I hope not. It's kinda pathetic."

"PATHETIC?!" The Digimon Emperor snarled

"Yeah." Tai smirked

"You'll PAY for that remark!" The Digimon Emperor snapped. "Guards!"

The other side of canyon, the wall right in front of Tai, opened up revealing Agumon and Veemon chained up like Tai "Agumon, Veemon! Are you two okay?" Tai called out, hoping they could hear him

"Hey Tai, how's it hanging?" Veemon joked

"I've been better. You?" Tai asked

"Hanging around." Agumon joked as well.

"Oh you are all banned from puns." Tai smiled

"You're one to talk." Agumon added.

"Enough!" BlackGatomon snapped from next to the Emperor

"Huh? Wait, YOU again?" Tai asked

"I thought I punched you into next week." Agumon answered

She hissed, sharpening her claws

"So you're working for the Digimon Emperor. Why am I not surprised?" Agumon asked with a roll of his eyes

"Is that supposed to mean something?" BlackGatomon asked, with a raised eyebrow and glare

"So what are you gonna do? Just stand there and rant about how awesome you are all day?" Tai smirked

"I'm not going to rise to that." The Digimon Emperor answered. "I'm going to put Dark Rings on YOUR Digimon!" And as he slapped his whip against the ground two appeared out of nowhere

"... You have no idea what you're doing, kid." Tai growled

"Oh yes? And what makes you so confident?" The Digimon Emperor asked

"You are an egotistical, selfish child who gives no regard to the lives you are hurting. When I get out of this you are going to wish you had never stepped foot in the Digital World. And if you bring those rings anywhere CLOSE to one of MY friends you've got hell to pay."

"Oh I'm so scared." The Emperor rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, the rings nearing Agumon and Veemo...

 **"Pepper Breath**!" Agumon yelled, destroying both rings with his fire attack

"Nice one!" Veemon smiled, seeing his brother destroy them

"... I told you to put a muzzle on him!" He roared

"I-I'm sorry, My Emperor." BlackGatomon apologised

"Well, time to bust out of here. Veemon!" Tai called

"Don't you need THESE to pull off that trick?" The emperor interrupted, pulling out Tai's D-Terminal and Tai's two D3's

Tai's eyes widened in worry, The Digimon Emperor had his Digivices! Tai couldn't get them to Digivolve 'Well... Need to wait for the others.' he thought

* * *

*With the others*

Back at the group, they were panting, there was a LOT of stairs to go up. In front of them was the top of the temple... Where two eggs sat there, on pedestals "Two. Eggs?" Cody panted

"We climbed that MASSIVE flight...For TWO eggs?!" Yolei added

Sora and Izzy shared a look, nodding "But...Which ones are who's?" TK asked.

"I dunno." Yolei answered, holding her Digivice and pointed it towards the eggs as it was vibrating like mad.

"Yolie, I think this is yours." Sora smiled at Yolie and pointing at the egg that had the DigiEgg of Love

"This...This one's mine?" Yolei asked

"Then this one must be yours, Cody." Izzy pointed to the yellow DigiEgg with the Crest of Knowledge.

The two new DigiDestined wrapped their hands around their respective DigiEgg and began to lift. Yep, they lifted the eggs rather easily. A large pillar of red light and a pillar of purple light burst from the pedestals,

"Who-whoa!" The two backed up in worry and from thinking the eggs were really heavy.

Emerging from the lights were a small humanoid bird-like Digimon and a yellow armadillo-like Digimon.  
The Bird-like Digimon had a red feathered body, a yellow beak with a white feathered head, black claws and a white and red feather on the back of his head that looked like a Native-American feather-cap.  
The yellow armadillo Digimon had feather-like ears, grey claws and a purple underbelly. On his forehead was a single 'plate' that had four horizontal lines and a diamond in the centre.

"Wow!" The two new DigiDestined mumbled in awe

"Hmm...Ah. Wonderful. We're finally out." The bird-like Digimon smiled, stretching out.

"Yeah, I can't believe they found us." The armadillo Digimon agreed. "Hiya Cody!"

"I... You know my name?" Cody blinked

"Hello Yolie, it is wonderful to meet you." The bird Digimon bowed

"How-how do you know our names?" Yolei asked in worry, but found it awesome that this bird Digimon was so nice. even if the Digimon was clearly a guy

"We've been waitin' for ya. I'm Armadillomon!" The yellow Digimon smiled, introducing himself with a southern accent

"And I am Hawkmon." The red bird Digimon added, his accent being British

"So, these DigiEggs?" Yolei asked

"Our means to Digivolve." Hawkmon answered

"Just like Tai's." TK nodded

"That's correct." Hawkmon nodded.

"So how does it work?" Cody asked as he had calmed down. Both Yolie and Cody looked conflicted. Seeing their hesitation Izzy and Sora smiled, walking up to the two

"Now Cody, what do you think about the Digital World so far?" Izzy asked

"Well I am not sure." Cody frowned "I like to have all the information before I make a judgement but this world is so strange."

"You know, you remind me a lot like me when I was your age." Izzy smiled

"You okay?" Sora asked as she put her hand on Yolie's shoulder

"I... I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt anyone." Yolie whispered

"My best girl friend is a lot like you." Sora smiled "It's why she is so... Herself. So open, because she wants everyone to be happy. But she learnt a lesson. Sometimes you have to fight to protect others. And if you love life, you know what you need to do."

"Really?" Cody asked

"Of course, I was a real curious kid." Izzy smiled "The hunt of knowledge is never ending. Here, I'll tell you what. I can help teach you about the Digital World, and you can reach me anything else you learn. Okay?"

"Okay!" Cody nodded with a smile, his DigiEgg glowing purple

"You're right." Yolie nodded, her egg glowing red

"To activate the egg you must say the phrase 'DigiArmour Energies'." Hawkmon explained, Cody and Yolie sharing a look and nodding

 **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGIES!** " the two yelled

* * *

*With Tai*

"Mmm! Mmm!" Agumon mumbled through the muzzle his maw was trapped in

"There. Now your little friends can't destroy my dark rings." The Digimon Emperor spoke

"Damn you! You get that off my brother, NOW!" Veemon snapped, trying to break free of his chains.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be helping me take over the Digital World." The Emperor smiled, summoning more Dark Rings

"HMMNN!" Agumon grunted, trying to rip the muzzle off.

"No!" Tai yelled in fear

"Any last words, before you're cooked alive by your own friends?" The Emperor threatened

"You...!" Tai glared, clenching his teeth when two blasts flew through the air. The blasts of energy destroyed the rings, atomising them

"WHAT?" The Digimon Emperor called out, seeing a new Digimon.

It was a large gryphon-like Digimon, yellow front and hind legs; the front claws were white while the back ones were a purple-red. Its body was a burgundy red fur with a white muzzle and a yellow lower beak, while its head and wings were a silvery blue colour, with a dark-blue Crest of Love on its forehead. Under his silvery wings were a pair of red-furred black claws.

"Hmm?" Agumon asked

"Who's that?" Veemon asked

"Hey guys!" Yolie waved, sitting atop the Digimon

"Hmm?" Agumon gasped

"What the-You found your partner?" Veemon called out

"Yeah, his name's 'Halsemon'!" Yolei smiled

"Grr! Another one? Clip that giant chicken's wings!" The Digimon Emperor called out, commanding his controlled Digimon

That was when the rock behind Tai broke down, Tai falling back against a large yellow Digimon "Howdy!" The large yellow Digimon spoke with a smile...Which was kinda difficult since the Digimon in question had a large silver cone-drill for its face and also drill hands like his face.

"Who're you?" Tai asked

"Call me 'Digmon'. Now, let's get you outta here." Digmon answered, getting Tai. He held Tai close and jumped over, stabbing into the opposite wall with his drill hands which freed Tai's partners

"Woah!" Both rookies gasped, falling and catching themselves by grabbing Digmon's lower arms

"I got ya." Digmon answered

"Get them you fools! Destroy them!" The Emperor ordered and emerging was a Snimon and a Mojimon

"Guys, little help?" Tai called out

 **"TEMPEST WING!"** Halsemon proclaimed and shot an energy blast from his armoured wings and head at the two Digimon

Meanwhile Gatomon jumped out of Yolie's backpack, kicking the D3's and D-Terminal from the Emperor's hand "Gah! You little-!" The Digimon Emperor growled, his hands stinging.

"Give those BACK!" BlackGatomon leapt out and tackled Gatomon. Gatomon threw the devices down to Tai, grunting as she hit the floor

"Got'em! Veemon, Agumon; let's do this!" Tai called out

"Bah! Right!" Agumon nodded, tearing the muzzle off. Veemon nodded and jumped off, glowing

 **"VEEMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO-!"** Veemon proclaimed, transforming into his Armour Form  
His body grew taller and more slender, armoured fist and feet claws, with a flame pattern chest-plate and fire helmet with the curved horn of the DigiEgg.  
 **"FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"** The newly named 'Flamedramon' called out

Halsemon and Digmon landed, Tai and Yolie getting off the armoured Digimon. Halsemon then flew up, prepared to battle Snimon while Digmon drilled into the ground to combat Drillmogamon

"What the hell?" The Digimon Emperor growled. "Get them! Get them all!" He whipped his whip in anger.

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon shot flames out of his clawed hands at the Mojimon

Gatomon, Patamon and Agumon where in a three Vs one battle against BlackGatomon "Grr!" BlackGatomon glared

"Thee on one. And it isn't in your favour." Gatomon pointed.

"What're you doing? Get them!" The Digimon Emperor ordered

"A-As you command." BlackGatomon answered, leaping into the fight, though outnumbered. She was still a Champion, they were all weaklings! 'I won't let them win this time!' She thought, leaping into action **"LIGHTNING PAW!"**

 **"Lightning Paw!"** Gatomon called, matching her opponents strikes even if her attacks where less powerful. She was just blocking/deflecting, not trying to beat through raw strength

 **"PEPPER-!"** Agumon called out, before Gatomon held him back

"I've got this, Agumon!" Gatomon answered

"But Gatomon..." Patamon tried to argue

"She's mine." Gatomon answered, somersaulting backwards to dodge BlackGatomon's attacks

Halsemon and Snimon where in a fierce areal battle, trading blasts and charging strikes "Go Halsemon!" Yolei cheered

 **"HSSSSH!"** Snimon was hissing loudly as it tried to stab Halsemon with his long blade arms.

 **"TEMPEST WING!"** Halsemon retaliated, cleaving into Snimon and clawed at its face. Said Digimon span off flying, nearly crashing

"Damn it!" The Digimon Emperor growled, seeing his team losing

"Great work, Halsemon!" Yolei cheered

 **"ICE CLOUD!"** Mojyamon threw a spear of ice at Digmon, where it melted from Flamedramon's burning claws

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon repelled the attack and shoot back

"You know..." Flamedramon grinned, getting into a ready stance "When it's fire against ice..." He then took off fast, flames around his fist

 **"ICE CLOUD!"** Mojyamon roared, throwing another ice spear but Flamedramon jumped over head

"Fire..." Flamedramon smirked, landing behind the yeti Digimon "ALWAYS wins... **FIRE KNUCKLE!"** he roared, punching the Dark Ring and destroying it. Mojyamon screamed as it was plummeting to the ground and crashed, free from the control of the Dark Ring

"Well now, looks like its Mole Versus Mole." Digmon spoke, he and Drimogemon glared at each other like two gunslingers from the Old West at High Noon.

The two where still, underground as a few rocks fell here and there... And then the giant white and purple Digimon charged

 **"IRON DRILL SPIN!"** Drimogemon roared, his nose-drill spinning rapidly.

 **"ROCK CRACKING!"** Digmon responded, drilling into the ground to disrupt Drimogemon's speed. He slipped into the ground, dodging the other Digimon's attack

"Digmon!" Cody called out, feeling worried for his friend

 **"GOLD RUSH!"** Digmon called, bursting from the ground and stabbing at the Dark Ring

"GAAAAAHHH!" Drimogemon screamed as he was flung back from the earth and landed free.

"You're alright!" Cody smiled

"Of course." Digmon smiled

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" The Digimon Emperor snarled

Halsemon was dancing through the skies, dodging Snimon's attacks "Time to end this." Halsemon spoke. **"** **TEMPEST WING!"** Large pink blast fired from his wings, destroying the ring around the mantis Digimon's stomach. The giant mantis Digimon fell to the ground out of the skies.

"Alright!" TK cheered

"Damn it ALL!" The Digimon Emperor snarled, before glaring at BlackGatomon, who was getting almost nowhere in the fight.

 **"Lightning Paw!"** BlackGatomon shouted, hitting Gatomon in the jaw and knocking her out as the last blow "I-I gotcha...Bitch." BlackGatomon laughed and panted

 **"BOOM BUBBLE!"** Patamon called out, shooting out his attack at BlackGatomon

BlackGatomon's head was thrown to the side... slowly turning to Patamon with a mad evil grin "What have we here? A sacrifice?" BlackGatomon asked, walking towards him menecingly with her body clearly moving sluggishly

"Hnn!" Patamon growled, looking at BlackGatomon.

"Oooh. A brave little flying pig." BlackGatomon grinned evilly

"Stop." The emperor snapped "We are leaving!"

"But-But...Yes, Master." BlackGatomon answered, following him

The Emperor clicked, an Airdramon flying past them with the two jumping onto its back "Until next time, DigiDestined." The Digimon Emperor spoke as they flew off.

"Get back here you coward!" Agumon yelled

 **"FIRE-!"** Flamedramon tried to shoot a fireball at them, but transformed back into Veemon. "Awe, dang it."

* * *

*time skip*

The group where back at the field, Kari hugging Tai tightly while Yolie was celebrating with the Digimon "Way to go guys! You were awesome!" Yolei smiled

"Thank you, thank you." Hawkmon bowed

"You're okay." Kari cried gently

"Yeah, course I am." Tai hushed her gently, stroking her head "I'm here Kari. I promise."

'Wow, Kari must've been REALLY worried.' TK thought to himself, seeing Kari like this. He had never seen her like that

"So, how was your first day as DigiDestined?" Izzy asked Yolei and Cody

"Interesting." Cody nodded

"It was great!" Yolei smiled

"Gotta be honest, feels good to be out of that hole." Armadillomon stretched out

"Agreed." Hawkmon nodded

"Good seeing you guys." Veemon waved, smiling at them

"You guys know each other?" Gatomon asked, a bit banged up from her cat fight

"Sort of, we were the three Digimon chosen by the DigiEggs." Hawkmon answered

"Yeah, we met up before we were put in our sleep." Armodillomon followed

"What's your history?" Patamon asked cheerfully

"Well, we were born in 'The Digimon Nursery' and we found out that we were..." Veemon began to speak, trailing off at the end

"Different. No other Baby Digimon were like us...Or us like them." Armadillomon answered

"We were then brought off to the DigiEgg'sh, we touched them and where told of our future." Veemon continued

"Showing us our future partners and what we were in for." Hawkmon added "And then we went to sleep."

"Gotta be honest, it was a GREAT sleep." Veemon chuckle. Hawkmon and Armadillomon nodded in agreement

"Well, you're with us now. And we're glad to have you." Yolei answered

"Agreed." Cody nodded

"We really are." Tai nodded at Veemon

Veemon smiled back at Tai and then to Agumon. "How's she doin'?"

"Gatomon? Well...As best as she can be." Agumon sighed "She has been through a lot."

"And considering that BlackGatomon..." Veemon frowned

"I can hear you, you know!" Gatomon called out

"Sorry! I'm just worried about you!" Veemon squeaked before he then blushed and hid behind Agumon "Jusht... Jusht ignore me!"

Gatomon sighed and crawled herself into a ball...as best she could. "Can we go home now?" The others nodded in agreement at that. Holding up their Digivices the seven humans returned to the human world, the six Digimon following them

"WHOA!" Yolei and Cody gasped, as they travelled through the Digiportal and landed back in the Computer Room and back in their regular clothes again

"Hey, we're back in our own clothes again." Cody spoke.

"Yea... Someone get off my back!" Yolie agreed and yelled, as the group crashed into a heap once more

"Sorry." Izzy grumbled "I'll get up once TK gets off me."

"Where's Tai?" Sora blinked before she blushed, feeling breath against her thighs. Looking down she saw her skirt expanded lightly... And lots of brown hair sticking out past it... "AAAHH!" she screamed, jumping back and away from Tai who had a shocked and awed face

"What's wrong Sora?" Kari asked in concern, having no complaints being pinned against her brothers stomach

"I... I just realised my knee was right in Tai's face, I was worried I hurt him." Sora lied

"Tai!" Kari gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Tai blushed lightly '... Pink...' he thought goofily

"You shure Tai?" DemiVeemon asked, sitting on Tai's chest

"Yeah buddy." Tai nodded

"Oh my god!" Yolie squealed, hugging a ball of pink feathers with tiny lumps for wings and a familiar head feather "IT'S! SO! CUUUUTE!"

"Awe, thank you...Kinda choking here!" The pink feathered Digimon squeaked.

"What happened to you?" Cody picked up a pale yellow Digimon

"I'm Upamon!" The yellow head with yellow almost wing-like ears smiled

"And, what's your name? Seeing as you're not 'Hawkmon'?" Yolei asked

"GAH!" The Pink fluffball Digimon gasped for air. "I'm Poromon."

"Fascinating. It seems like the new Digimon do not have the strength to stay in Rookie form outside the Digitak World." Izzy said "It might have something to do with the atmosphere."

"Is it dangerous for them?" Yolei asked in worry

"No, they are just bottomless pits." Agumon laughed

"Like you're one to talk." Gatomon smirked

"Yeah... Hey!" Agumon yelled, the new team laughing

* * *

*Time skip*

"See you tomorrow!" Yolie waved as she ran off with new new partner in her arms, the sun setting

"It was nice meeting you!" Cody bowed and followed, Upamon in his backpack

"I should be off to. Later!" TK waved and followed with Patamon resting on his head

"TK! SLOW DOWN!" Patamon yelled

"Later." Tai waved "See you two tomorrow?" He said, turning to Izzy and Sora

"Actually Tai... I need to finish a program for my course." Izzy said

"And I have tennis practice tomorrow. I also promised my mum that I'd help in the flower store after that." Sora apologised

"... I see." Tai said, his head lowering lightly "But...See you later after that?" Tai asked

"We will see you sometime tomorrow; we just can't make it to the Digital World." Izzy assured "Sorry Tai." He apologized, patting Tai's shoulder

"It's okay." Tai assured, Izzy nodding and walking off

"I am sorry Tai." Sora said, looking down

"I said its okay Sora." Tai smiled, a hand on her arm to try and convey his feelings

"Still." Sora smiled gently before she kissed him for a second. On the lips

"Uuuhhhh..." Tai mumbled, his brain coming to a stop

"What?!" Agumon, Gatomon and DemiVeemon gasped gently while Kari smiled sadly

"You should tell him." Sora mouthed to Kari before she whispered into Tai's ear "Let's go on a date next Saturday, okay?"

"... Uh-huh." Tai nodded dumbly

"Stupid Tai." Sora giggled and kissed his cheek "Later!" She waved and ran off

"I'm proud of you Tai." Agumon smiled and patted Tai on the back

"Wha? What just happened?" Tai blinked, snapping out of his shock

"Tai's got a girlfriend! Tai's got a girlfriend! Tai's got a girlfriend!" DemiVeemon sang

"Took you long enough." Gatomon smirked

'I will tell him. Thank you Sora.' Kari thought with confidence


	4. Stars and Flower, Rebirth Of Heaven

**Jh I n** : Thank you.

 **duskrider:** Actually the crests are not 'stronger' in this fic. However we are paying more attention to the connection than in cannon.

 **BlackXANA** : Did you not read the first chapter?

 **Harem Lover 26** : I know that. We used it. For every other leader Digimon the DigiEgg of Courage turned them into Flamedramon and I was sure Agumon was on it. Looking back, no. No Agumon was not on the chart. It is a good thing we made up VolcaGreymon anyway

 **honter11** : Google translate sucks

 **UnsanMusho** : Yeah. That two episode was crap. As well as the epilogue.

 **MadDogLucario96** : Well, you see here, it was a genuine accident.  
Glad you like the story

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **MadDogLucario96** : Thanks and here's the next chapter

 **UnsanMusho** : Of course we'd pair Tai/Sora together. The dreaded Adventure02 Epilogue...DOES NOT EXIST!

 **Harem Lover 26** : Just wait, we've got stuff coming up.

 **BlackXANA** : Wait and see.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry everyone!

If you did not read last chapter, my wifi has been down for nearly a week. So I have been having trouble editing this. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 4: Stars and Flower, Rebirth Of Heaven  
**

* * *

It was later that night, Tai sat as his desk doing homework while Agumon and DemiVeemon where playing with a soccer ball. DemiVeemon was getting into it while Agumon was trying not to cause noise. Tai yawned, writing carefully but clearly tired "Hey, Tai. Why don't you go to bed?" Agumon asked

"No Agumon, I need to finish this. Bed can wait." Tai yawned "I need to finish this."

Kari soon walked in, still wet from her shower with nothing on besides a towel that hugged her body tightly. It was wrapped around her chest that ended mid-thigh, Kari's wet hair in some odd angles showing she had towel dried it "Tai? You're still doing homework?" Kari blinked as she began to brush her hair

"Yeah, this is due in tomorrow first period and I haven't had the time to finish it." Tai sighed, trying not to stare

"Do you need a hand?" Kari asked, sidling next to him.

"It's advanced stuff Kari, but thanks for the offer." Tai smiled, happy to see his sister cared but the fact she was dressed the way she was... Well, it was a bit uncomfortable for him since his sister was rather beautiful

"If you're sure." She nodded, rubbing his arm for a second "I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"I'll keep a lamp on." Tai nodded

"Okay." Kari smiled and kissed his cheek before she walked over to their bed and pulled out some pajamas

Tai's eyes widened lightly, his blush growing as he looked away from his sister and focused on his homework. He heard the soft 'thump' of Kari's towel falling to the floor and felt his body reacting. He was in the same bedroom as his naked, still slightly damp from the shower, beautiful sister. He gulped, trying not to imagine his sister's body while he heard the rustling of cloths behind him

"Night." Kari said again, now in her plane pink pajamas, as she kissed Tai's cheek again before she turned off the light and went into her bed on the bottom bunk "Night Agumon, night DemiVeemon."

"Night Kari." The two Digimon said as one, having left the room when Kari left

"Night." Gatomon called through

"Night Gatomon." Kari giggled, curling up with her covers

"Night Kari." Tai whispered, smiling down at her as she drifted to sleep while he turned a small lamp on at his desk. It was 10:30PM and he still had a lot of work to do...

* * *

*The next morning*

The sun rose, light filtering through the window. Tai was snoring softly, face first against the desk. Kari yawned lightly as she awoke, sitting up slowly. The pencil was just out of his hand, his goggles were tilted on his head and his mouth was slightly open. His homework was nearly finished, but not complete. Agumon, DemiVeemon and Gatomon were sleeping in a small pile on Tai's bed, covered by the quilt.

Kari smiled as she saw Tai asleep, slipping out of bed silently. She stretched out with her pyjamas moving with her, as she walked slowly out of her bed and felt her feet on the cold floor. Kari stepped towards her brother and gently cuddled her 'Tai.' she thought with a smile, pressing her lips against his sleeping lips for a fraction of a second. Tai stirred gently, feeling his lips kissed upon, still asleep. Kari smiled, backing up and began to get changed "Tai~. Time to wake up~." Kari sang quietly as to not wake the Digimon

"Hmm...Five more minutes." He mumbled gently

"Come on Tai~. Please~." Kari asked again in a cute and sexy tone, one you'd expect to hear from a girlfriend or wife

Tai quickly inhaled and raised his head "I'm up, I'm up." He answered sleepily.

"Oh, morning Tai." Kari smiled, her tone normally. Like she had not been the one who had awoken him. She was dressed in just her plane pink bra and panties, pulling her yellow shorts into place and doing them up

"K-Kari? Wuzzah'?" He asked stretching up from his desk but he froze as he locked eyes on her. Her slim athletic frame and small cute beasts, near naked in front of him

"'Wuzzah'? You okay bro?" Kari giggled before she turned around and bent over, looking through her shirt draw with her ass basically in Tai's face. It wiggled lightly, shifting from side to side as she went through her clothing with a frown "Hey Tai, have you seen my new shirt? The cute pale pink one with the three diamonds on it?"

"Huh?" Tai asked in a daze, eyes locked with his sister's ass

"My new shirt? Have you seen it?" She asked, smiling as she teased him

"I... Mum put it in the wash." Tai shook his head, forcing those thoughts from his mind

"Oh, seriously?" Kari groaned gently before pouting. "Well...What shirt do you think I could wear?

"I don't know, I'm not good with fashion." Tai shrugged "Your normal one?"

"Okay, I'll go with the classic." Kari sighed almost dramatically, getting dressed.

'Dang it, I CANNOT deal with this, this early.' Tai thought, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Hmm... Half eight." Kari said, getting her shirt and gloves on. She then leant over Tai, her face practically against his. Their lips almost touching

"K... Kari?" He blinked and blushed

"Got it." She smiled and pulled back, in her hands was her camera with its yellow cord. She placed the cord around her neck, the camera acting almost like a necklace

"Oh god!" Tai gasped and panted, pulling back himself and almost slipped on his homework with his hand "... Wait, half eight?" His eyes widened gently

"Yep." She nodded

"Crap! I'm late!" Tai gasped, running around his room and throwing stuff into his bag. He frowned, smelling his shirt before he shook his head. He took his shirt and blazer off, throwing them in the wash basket, before he grabbed a fresh shirt and blazer and got dressed

'He's so adorable.' Kari thought happily while also REALLY enjoying the sight of his naked chest for those few seconds

"Later Kari." Tai said, clipping both of his D3's to his belt and putting his goggles on his head before he grabbed his bag and ran out

"...I wonder if he's realised that he's forgotten his homework?" Kari wondered, picking up his book.

She smiled gently, picking up Tai's discarded shirt and smelling it for a second "Well, I better go to school." She shook her head, grabbing her Digivice

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Well...That sucked." Tai sighed, with his face in his desk

"Yeah. You have to double the length of the project and hand it in by the end of the week." Matt agreed "It's like the Digital World is trying to kill you dude."

"What do I do?" Tai asked as he looked up from his desk with his chin resting on it.

"Sorry, no idea." Matt shrugged

"KAMIYA!" an angry teacher yelled as he stormed in

"Coach!" Tai jumped

"You skipped training yesterday!" The coach frowned

"Y-Yes." Tai nodded, gulping in worry, standing to attention.

"Where WERE you?" The coach asked

"... My sister had fallen sick again sir, my parents were worried she was having a relapse." Tai lied, feeling a rock in his stomach

The coach blinked and pulled back his anger. "She was?"

"Yes, sir." Tai nodded

"I apologise. I didn't know that your sister was sick again." The coach apologised, believing the lie.

"It's fine, I'll let you skip practice for a few weeks." The coach said "However, you have to make up for it by doing lunch break training all of next week."

"Yes, sir. Thanks." Tai answered, sighing in relief, though still felt terrible The coach nodded and left

"You lucky son of a bitch." Matt snickered

"Please don't. I feel terrible." Tai sighed and slumped into his chair. He just used his sister as an excuse as to not get into trouble

Matt smiled gently, patting his back "It's okay man."

"I wish I can believe that." Tai exhaled and covered his eyes with his hand. "Izzy and Sora can't come…. I am basically alone…"

"I'm sorry Tai. We are trying to help as much as we can but... Without the ability to Digivolve there isn't much we can do." Matt apologised

"Yeah, you're right." Tai sighed

"Tai!" Izzy called as he ran over, carrying a blue book with yellow DigiCode written on it

"Izzy, where's the fire? What's with the book?" Tai asked

"It's a collection on all the info of every Champion and Rookie we know, their strengths and weaknesses. I stayed up all night preparing and organising the info before I emailed it to Joe, he gave it to me this morning." Izzy panted

"He... He did?" Tai asked, some joy filling his heart

"Yes; here, take a look at it." Izzy answered as he passed over the book

Tai's hand shook gently, taking the book in his grasp and he smiled. Even without them being able to fight by his side, his friends where still with him. Still supporting him "Thanks Izzy. This is incredible." Tai answered

"Mimi also emailed me. She said she'd help you in some of your homework via video call, the two of you working together on it." Izzy nodded

Tai's eyes watered and his lower lip wobbled. His team had his back, it was like the old days again. It might not be the same... But they were there for him

"And if you fall asleep in class, I'll pretend to be asleep to. We will get in trouble together." Matt joked

Tai gave a small sigh and chuckle. "Thanks Matt."

"I'm here for you, fearless leader." Matt nodded

* * *

*With the younger kids*

TK and Kari were currently in their Home Economics class. Kari was baking a cake while TK was making a roll "Alright everyone, we're almost done with the lesson. Let's see your results." The teacher spoke. Kari took a step back, smiling at her simple chocolate cake with a pink icing heart on it. Sure it had some darker parts of it where it became crispier than intended but overall it was nice. TK on the other hand...

"Just my luck." TK groaned at the burnt item that was his project

"Well, it's a good thing my class is pass/fail. You can try again Mr Takaishi." The teacher reassured him

"Nice try." Kari smiled, washing up her equipment

"Thanks...But you seem to be a whiz in the kitchen, Kari." T.K. Answered.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be an excellent chef in the future." The teacher answered. "Your kids will enjoy your meals."

'Kids?' Kari thought happily, imagining herself as a mother. Herself and Tai, looking over some happy children with wide smiles. She giggled softly, brushing her hair behind her ear "My mum isn't the best cook so me and my brother had to learn is all." She lied with a smile

"Well, I'm glad you're taking it seriously. Okay everyone, time to clean up." The teacher answered, asking them to clean their stations.

Kari and TK soon left the class, arriving at the lunch hall where Yolie was waving to them "Hey!" Yolei called out from a table, standing tall and making a bit of a scene

'Oh boy.' TK and Kari thought in embarrassment. But they waved back nervously. The two walked over and sat next to the violet haired girl, who was smiling widely

"So, what do we call ourselves?" Yolie asked eagerly "Are we the Destined DigiKids? Oh oh! What about the Data Defenders! The Vacinators! The..."

"Calm down Yolie." Kari smiled gently and laughed "We are called the DigiDestined, or at least that's what the people who made our Digivices decided we would be called."

"Oh." Yolie muttered as she calmed down before she began to wave once more "Cody! Yo Cody! Over here!"

"Hello everyone." Cody bowed gently as he sat with them, setting down his tray of food

"So we going back to the Digital World today?" Yolie asked eagerly

"Yep. Just need to wait for Tai once school is out." TK nodded

"How're Poromon and Upamon doing?" Kari asked

"They're fine." Yolei answered.

"Upamon ate half my fridge." Cody mumbled

"Really? I thought I was the only one." Yolei admitted

"Nope, Digimon are VERY hungry. Especially after a battle." Kari answered

"ESPECIALLY In-Training Digimon." TK nodded

"Ah, so they're compensating for their growth." Cody nodded

"More that their stomachs are black holes." Kari chuckled

"That WOULD explain a lot." Yolei chuckled

"So what's the plan today?" Cody asked

"Wait for Tai after school; see if some of our friends in the Digital World are okay." Kari explained "Maybe take down a control spire."

"Sounds like a plan." Yolei smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

*with Tai*

"Hey Tai." Sora smiled as she sat next to Tai, the two outside once more

"Hey, it's good seeing you, Sora." Tai sighed gently with a smile

"So... Saturday." Sora said casually, tucking her legs under herself as she sat down and took a bite of her lunch

"Yeah, Saturday." Tai nodded, looking at her

"Where do you want to go?" She sighed after a few seconds

"I...Um. I don't know. Maybe the beach?" Tai shrugged

"At this time of year? The water will be freezing." She chuckled "If you want to see me in a swimsuit then we are going to a pool."

"Sorry, my head's a little dead at the minute." Tai answered. "But...You in a swimsuit." He blushed

"Well of course I'd wear a swimsuit to the beach or the pool." Sora rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek

"Sorry." Tai apologised. "I'm just tired...Maybe we can go to the park and get some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds nice." She nodded, kissing his cheek softly before resting her head on his shoulder "I'm here for you."

"I know...Thank you, Sora." Tai sighed and gently rested his head on hers. He held her hand gently, smiling

* * *

*Later that day*

The DigiDestined were now in the Computer Room. It had been a heck of a long day. The five where gathered in the room, the Digimon emerging from their hiding places "Are you guys alright?" Tai asked, seeing the Digimon emerge.

"Yeah." All but one nodded

"Let's do this!" Yolie cheered

"Alright, everyone: ready your Digivices." Tai spoke, setting up the portal. In a flash the five disappeared, entering the portal

"Here we go!" The kids screamed as they fell through the portal and appeared in the Digital World

Yolie and Cody where once again in their new outfits, the group in a forest "First Floor: Digital World, sports shoes and manga." Tai joked lightly

"Whatsh manga?" Veemon asked

"I'll show you when we get home." Agumon smiled "Gatomon has a hidden stash."

"No I don't!" Gatomon glared, blushing

"Oh?" Cody and Yolei asked

"Come on guys. We're losing daylight." TK spoke, trying to get the gang moving. The group began to walk, wondering why Yolie and Cody where the only ones who's cloths changed

"Must be because that they're the newest DigiDestined?" Kari asked

"I dunno." TK shrugged...before his and Kari's Digivices began to beep

"Huh?" The two blinked only for several Tyrannomon to attack, a group of twelve of them

"GAH!" The group screamed

"RUN!" Tai called out, grabbing the kids as quickly as he could to get them to dodge. Hawkmon and Patamon took to the skies, flying and swerving around branches to try and avoid their attackers while the others ran as fast as they could when they heard familiar laughter. Armadillomon took to the underground, hoping to dodge.

"It's him!" Kari called out

"The Digimon Emperor!" Tai followed

The madman was standing atop a Tyrannomon, grinning down at them "Hello brats." he grinned

"Oh, you are FREAKING kidding me!" Yolei frowned, almost getting blocked off by a Tyrannomon foot

"Ready?" Tai asked Yolie and Cody, pulling out his orange D3

"Ready!" The two nodded, getting their own D3s out.

"No you don't." The Digimon Emperor glared. "Tyrannomon! Get them!" He ordered

 **"DigiArmour Energies!"** the three yelled

 **"Agumon Armour Digivolve to... VOLCAGREYMON! The Claws of Courage!"**

 **"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to... HALSEMON! The Wings of Love!"**

 **"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to... DIGMON! The Drill of Knowledge!"**

 **"BLAZE BLAST!"** The Tyrannomon roared, spewing red flames at the group...but they all erupted out of it unharmed

"HIYA!" The three armour Digimon yelled as they jumped forth, battle ready

"Burn them! BURN THEM ALL!" The Digimon Emperor commanded, pointing forwards with his open hand

"Move!" Veemon yelled, pushing Kari and TK out of the way... the three falling off a cliff

"Aaaahhhhh!" The three screamed as they fell

"Veemon!" They shouted

"No..." Tai whispered, his eyes locking with his second partners

"I'm sorry!" Veemon apologised, red eyes meeting Tai's brown

"VEEMON! KARI!" Tai screamed in fear for them

"TK!" Patamon cried as he flew after them

"Kari!" Gatomon yelled as she jumped off the cliff to try and save her friends

"I've got them!" Halsemon yelled as he tried to fly down and catch them but was thrown away by a Tyrannomon's tail "OMPH!"

"HALSEMON!" Yolie yelled in worry as the Emperor laughed

"Oh you fools!" The Emperor laughed darkly "You lost two of your stupid number! Time for you all to fall!"

"We're not gonna let you beat us!" Yolei snapped

"Let's go." Tai glared, crying tears of rage

"Hold on guys. **ROCK CRACKING!"** Digmon spoke, splitting the ground to get some distance between the Digimon Emperor and them.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Kari, TK, Gatomon and Veemon washed up on a shore, unconscious. The waves seemed to be rocking them soothingly, like they were babes. Well, until Gatomon got a big wave washing under her belly "Gah!" She gasped gently, waking up... Looking up at the face of a humanoid lion "L-Leo. Mon?" She looked up in worry

"Not the one you know." The Leomon said, picking the four up carefully

"Elekmon?!" Patamon gasped as he flew down, having heard the exchange

"Hello Patamon. It's been a while." Leomon smiled, remembering him from Primary Village, the Digimon Nursery. Yes, that's right. This Leomon was the defender of the village where Digimon where reborn

"I can't believe it. It's been years." Patamon smiled

"Yes, it has. What're you doing here?" Leomon asked "What happened?"

"The Digimon Emperor. He ambushed us and we got separated." Gatomon answered "We fell off the cliff." Gatomon added, shuddering at the idea of water

"I see." The now Leomon nodded

"Hmm..." Kari grumbled in Leomon's arms, trying to wake up. Leomon set them down on the colourful soft floor "...Huh? Wait...Is...this my bed?" Kari asked, feeling the soft ground

"Five more minutes, mum." TK mumbled, curling up.

Veemon yawned, sitting up slowly "Hmm...So soft..." He rubbed his eyes

"Leomon?" TK blinked

"You once knew me as 'Elecmon' years ago." Leomon answered "I was, and still am, the guardian of the Primary Village."

"Holy cow, Elecmon!" TK laughed, giving him a quick hug before breaking it.

"You saved us?" Kari asked as she stood up

"Yes, I did." He nodded. "Hmm...You're Veemon; aren't you?"

"Yeah, thatsh right." Veemon answered, nodding to Leomon

"I heard of you." Leomon nodded "I have heard that your species is rare and if you were to meet one you'd have lots of luck."

"I guessh." Veemon answered

"Thank you for saving us." Gatomon repeated

"Any time." Leomon answered, getting up. "What's with your pockets? I can hear vibrating."

"Oh, our Digivices." Kari blinked, two pulling out the small devices

"They're pointing somewhere." Gatomon pointed

"That way!" Kari and TK called, pointing in the same direction as their Digivices where pointing

"Where're they going?" Veemon asked, seeing them go.

"Wait up!" Patamon and Gatomon called out, running after them

"The sacred cave?" Leomon blinked and followed

"'Shacred Cave'?" Veemon asked as Kari and TK went inside

They walked through the cave silently, until they saw two Armour DigiEggs!

"Whoa. No way." TK whispered in awe, seeing a golden DigiEgg with Patamon's orange wings and a tuft of blonde hair  
And on its left was a silvery-white DigiEgg, with purple nails for feet and yellow cat-ears on the top

"More DigiEgg's?" Kari asked

"But, we've already got our Digimon." TK answered.

"Just try it!" Gatomon urged

Kari nodded and went towards the silvery-white DigiEgg, while TK went to the golden one.. It made sense since their respective DigiEggs had their old Crest Symbols on them. The two reached out and grasped their DigiEgg's, flinching as they began to glow "Oh gosh." The two gasped as they grabbed their two DigiEggs.

They backed up, their Digivices changing like Tai's did when Agumon first Armour Digivovled!

"What the?" TK and Kari gasped, seeing their Digivices and transformed into the same sort of Digivice that Tai, Yolei and Cody had. Kari's was white with a pink grip, while TK's was white with green grips

"Our... Digivices changed?" TK blinked

"I guess...We needed an upgrade." Kari answered as she turned to her partner. "Gatomon?"

"Yes?" Gatomon asked, her ears perking up

"I think, we've got a chance to fight back." She smiled

"Well you know what to say then." TK smiled

"Let's do this TK!" Patamon nodded

"Gatomon/Patamon. **DigiArmour Energize!** " Both Kari and TK proclaimed

* * *

*With The Digidestined*

Tai, Cody and Yolie where running around while VolcaGreymon, Digmon and Halsemon where flying and dodging attack after attack. Tai knelt down behind a rock, pulling out a familiar blue book "What're you doing?" Yolei asked, panicking.

"Looking for information." Tai answered, flicking through the pages He could almost hear Izzy's voice next to him and the clicking of a keyboard

 _"Tyrannomon is a tall Champion, very similar to a T-Rex. With its big head, heavy damage to its tail would cause massive damage to its sense of balance." Izzy's voice seemed to say_

"Or get some good hits at its ankles." Joe's voice added

"'Ankles or tail'. Got it!" Yolei nodded

"Huh?" Tai blinked, not realising he had spoken what he had read

"You told us where to hit them." Cody answered.

"Halsemon, get their tails!" Yolei called out

"Digmon, get underground and attack their ankles." Cody followed up

"Nice work Tai." VolcaGreymon nodded

"I...No problem." Tai answered. The three charged to attack... Only to be blasted back by the Emperor's Airdramon, the three DigiDestined and Digimon backed up to a cliff

"Nice try. But I'm not letting you get a shot in." The Digimon Emperor answered

'Darn it, we are backed into a corner.' Tai thought in frustration, getting in front of the younger kids

"Now, I hope you're ready to be my servants." The Digimon Emperor smiled darkly, summoning a bunch of dark rings. That was when a pink energy beam and a barrage of star blasts flew out of nowhere and hit the Tyrannomon

"ARGH!" The Tyrannomon roared and felt their bodies being pelted by the pink blasts.

"What the hell?" The Digimon Emperor yelled

 **"STAR SHOWER!"** A barrage of stars shot out at them. Again the Tyrannomon were hit, some of them having their Dark Rings destroyed

 **"ROSETTA STONE!"** An older, wise female voice calls and a giant tablet flew through the air and smashed against a Tyrannomon's head

"Who's attacking us?" The Digimon Emperor snarled, turning around, seeing an orange haired and yellow winged stallion with golden armoured hooved and mask. Next to it was a white and silver sphinx with large yellow and red striped claws and a purple and white tail.

"That, would be US!" a fermiliar female voice answered

There, soaring above the Digimon Emperor was Kari, TK and Veemon; riding on the backs of the new Digimon!

"Kari! Veemon!" Tai called in joy, almost crying

"TK to!" Cody nodded

"But... Who are those two?" Yolie asked, looking at the horse and sphinx Digimon

"They're Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Gatomon's and Patamon's new Digivolutions. Their ARMOUR forms!" Kari explained with a winning grin

"WHAT?!" The Digimon Emperor snapped

"Time for some areal superiority Pegasusmon!" TK grinned

"Right!" Pegasusmon nodded

"Let's show these Tyrannomon show boss, Nefertimon!" Kari encouraged

"On it Kari." Nefertimon commented

"Yeah!" Veemon cheered, jumping off Nefertimon and falling towards Tai "Hey Tai! Let's back them up!"

"Right!" Tai nodded **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGIES!"**

 **"Veemon Armour Digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!** " In a flash of orange Veemon had transformed, Flamedramon punching Airdramon in its armoured skull sending it off balance

"Gah!" The Emperor flinched, neatly falling from his travel "Damn you... Airdramon! Fall back!"

"Coward!" Flamedramon called mockingly as the Emperor flew away

 **"EQUUS BEAM!"** Pegasusmon called, shooting a green blast from the triangle on his head which hit a Tyrannomon in the face making it stumble and crash into another

 **"QUEEN'S PAW!"** Nefertimon called, shooting a barrage of pink gemstones from her gauntlets that the Tyrannomon tried to shield their faces from, their tails getting deep cuts with some of them losing the tips. The Tyrannomon were now bumping into each other, having trouble standing "Let's finish this, eh Pegasusmon?"

"Understood, Nefertimon." Pegasusmon nodded. The two then crossed each other, the armour on their front legs glowing with a golden rope made of light formed between them

 **"GOLDEN NOOSE!"** the two called as they flew around the Tyrannomon. Once around their legs, making them trip and fall, before wrapping around their arms and chests

"Now Flamedramon!" Nefertimon called

"Right." Flamedramon nodded before he jumped into the sky **"FIRE ROCKET!"** he called, punching the air several times and unleashing small blasts of fire that flew at the Tyrannomon's Dark Rings and one by one the rings were destroyed

"Alright, they did it!" Yolie cheered

"Way to go!" Cody nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

"Bye Tyrannomon! Stay safe!" Kari called and waved, the herd of Tyrannomon walking the other direction into a safer area

"That. Was AMAZING!" Yolei cheered, praising both Hawkmon and TK and Kari's partners.

"I do my best." Hawkmon nodded, a slightly arrogant tone to his voice and smile

"Thanks, Yolei." Patamon and Gatomon responded

"I'm proud of you, Kari." Tai smiled, praising Kari

"Thanks Tai." She blushed

"I've got a question: where did you find your DigiEggs?" Agumon asked kindly, trying to act like a big brother.

"TK and Kari's Digivices pointed the way." Gatomon spoke to him calmly and simply

"Okay, hey. I'm proud of you." Agumon spoke, smiling at her.

"I should be saying that to you for lasting that long." Gatomon smirked, being the older of the two

Agumon chuckled and patted her shoulder "Well I've grown strong." he said calmly

"Oh man, Gatomon was GREAT!" Veemon whispered to himself, he was blushing like mad.

"Let's head back." TK suggested, Patamon resting on his head

"Yes, we could all use some downtime and recover our strength." Cody agreed

"Okay everyone, let's head home." Tai spoke as they teleported back home through the DigiPortal

* * *

*With BlackGatomon*

BlackGatomon was in the Emperor's base, looking at screens that showed the actions and was laughing at the Emperor's failure "Oh...Oh, that's hilarious." She was wiping tears of joy away "Not so cocky now are ya?" She smirked

"Don't be rude to Ken!" Wormmon frowned as he scuttled in Wormmon was the forest-green worm-like Digimon with a purple mouth and hot-pink feet.

"Huh? Oh, Wormmon. Come on, this is funny. For all his boasting, he's gotten his butt handed to him over and over." BlackGatomon explained

Wormmon just frowned at her, dislike in his eyes

"Can't you take a joke?" BlackGatomon asked, folding her arms.

Wormmon just remained silent, he sighed and looked at the footage 'Oh, Ken.' He thought sadly

* * *

*with Tai and Kari*

"We're home!" Tai called, closing the door behind them

"Ah, good. You're just in time for dinner." Mrs Yagami, Tai and Kari's mother spoke.

"Great, what've we got?" Kari asked

"We've got curry." She responded

"My favourite." Tai smiled, the two sitting down at the table. Agumon and Gatomon joined them, DemiVeemon being placed on the table

"Is dad going to be home?" Kari asked

"Late again. Work's running him ragged." Mrs Yagami answered with a sigh.

"I'm going out to spend the night with some friends; I want you both in bed before 11." She added, grabbing her bag

"Yes, mum/Mrs Yagami." They responded

"Have fun." Kari followed up, while smiling mischievously

"Hey, who wants-" Tai asked innocently, before the three Digimon called out for seconds.

Kari quickly filled their plates and smiled "Hey, why don't you guys to eat out on the balcony? The sunset should be nice." She suggested

"We can?" DemiVeemon asked happily

"Have we EVER done this?" Agumon asked

"Go on." Kari urged gently

"YAHOO!" DemiVeemon took his plate and tried to waddle off to the balcony.

"Hang on, let me carry it." Agumon offered

"Come on." Gatomon sighed and carried her own. Now, Tai and Kari were left alone in the living room.

Kari smiled gently, eagerly, while Tai played up their food 'Oh boy...' Tai thought in worry, looking at Kari. Kari holstered herself up, sitting on the table and crossing one leg over the other 'Oh boy!' Tai thought with a blush on his face, seeing his sister in this position  
It was simple and basic but the way she leaned back emphasized her chest and the way her legs where crosses emphasized them as well. Plus the smoldering almost lust filled look in her eyes  
"K-Kari...Um...C-Can you get off the table, please?" He asked nervously.

"No." She smiled, wiggling her finger "Come here and feed me, please... O... Ni... Chan?" She asked, her voice being slightly seductive

"Y-You haven't said that in a while." Tai gulped deeply, his hand shaking.

"Please?" She whined cutely, opening her mouth for him to feed her

Tai nodded, his 'big brother instincts' kicking in and began to feed her a small spoonful at a time. Kari easily ate each spoonful of curry, moving her face closer and closer with each mouthful "Y-You're getting a little close." Tai whispered, gulping lightly

"I know." She smiled, kissing him. Tai's eyes widened in shock. Kari, his own sister, was kissing him!

One of her hand gently grasped his shoulder, the other held his hand softly while she slid her lips against his. Her eyes where closed, the brunette girls cheeks a soft pink from a blush as she kissed the one her heart longer for. Naturally, a young man would have his heart racing at the thought of a cute girl kissing him. This however was his sister, so the only thing that was going through Tai's mind was. 'CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!'

"I love you Tai." Kari whispered as they broke the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting their lips for a second

"Wh-wha~?" Tai mumbled in shock, his brain broken from what she said and what just happened

"And Sora said she was happy to share." Kari added, hugging him close "Please don't turn me away."

"Sh-Share?" He whispered before his brain slowly came back to reality. He tried looking for help but, their Digimon were outside eating and talking, they were oblivious to what was going on inside. But, he felt and knew that Kari was hugging him...This was his SISTER of all people! He'd always protect her but...could he 'LOVE' her? More than just his sister? That one time when they were fooling around as kids, but he chalked that away...Could he reciprocate all this? What Kari was offering; her love for him. He just...Hugged her. He didn't know what else to do, except just give her a hug.  
He had found her very attractive, especially with how she had been acting recently. She was very, very, VERY attractive. And after these last few days he had been thinking back to those days, of he and Kari 'playing like mummy and daddy' and the bond they had... Yes, he wanted that again. And if she was opening her heart to him, he would accept it "Okay Kari." He whispered against her ear

"Really?" Kari looked at him with loving teary eyes, hearing those words made her heart thump harder.

Tai nodded and kissed her again

Kari's hands linked together, holding Tai in place as she felt his lips on hers once again. She didn't want this to be a dream, but it was REAL! Tai's hands were respectably on her back and hip; he didn't want to go TOO fast.

Kari could wait... She knew the end result would make her SO happy


	5. Five Virtues, Experiments and Mix-Up's

**Dault3883 Barron Backslash** : That was an accident. Ghost got confused about the last names and I forgot to fix it in editing.

 **ShadowKing1992:** Yes, yes we will

 **snake1980** : It will be entertaining.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Read this chapter.

 **duskrider** : Me and Ghost ARE planning around this.

 **UnsanMusho** : And it will only get worse.  
And of course they would help. They are friends.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : Just wait and see, we've got plans

 **Redrangerlegacy** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Here's the next chapter, so don't worry about it

 **Dault3883** Barron Backslash: Okay, confession time: It's my fault. When researching for this story, my brain got conflicted on which last-name to use for Tai, Kari and their mother. It happens sometimes when we write certain characters.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

CHAPTER 5! Yeah!

Man I am loving writing this fic.

Also look out, next chapter will have 'advertisement'/'trailers' for two other Digimon fics Ghost and I are planning.

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 5: Five Virtues, Experiments and Mix-Up's  
**

* * *

Tai and Kari slept peacefully, holding each other close as they lay on Tai's bed. Now, to an outsider, they just see two siblings sleeping in a bed innocently. However, we ARE outsiders and know EXACTLY what happened just a little while ago. Kari had confessed to Tai about her feelings and while they had not gone and had sex, they had just fallen asleep holding each other

Agumon, Gatomon and DemiVeemon were snuggled up on the couch, not wanting to wake up their partners. Tai was the first to awaken, yawning and holding Kari closer. He sighed gently and stroked her hair with one hand. The past few hours were... Different. To say the least. But this was still his sister. He loved her

'Plus that was an AMAZING sleep.' he thought. He wanted to move, wanted to get some breakfast... But it was REALLY difficult since Kari was lying on top of him. "Kari. Time to wake up." He urged gently, whispering

"Hmm... No... Need sleep." Kari mumbled cutely.

"Kari." Tai groaned "We are going to be late."

She groaned and slowly got up, seeing her brother under her. "Hi."

"Hi." He whispered back, kissing her gently

"Hmm." She moaned happily at the contact, smiling "I could wake up to that every day."

"Well... If we're careful, you might." Tai answered. "Come on, we've got to get up."

"Fine." Kari sighed, snuggling against him quickly before she stood up and began to unbutton her pyjamas shirt

Tai wanted to look away, but he knew she'd be upset if he did. They were lovers now; weren't they? Would this be okay for him to look? He rubbed down his face; he didn't know what to think.

"It's okay to look." Kari spoke, not turning around as she was showing off her posterior. She removed her sleeping shorts, now named, before she began to get dressed with no thought or concern about Tai being there watching her do this

'Oh my god.' He blushed, seeing her naked before his eyes. He was not filled with lust however; well not ALL lust at least. He was mainly stunned by the beauty, watching Kari like you would a piece of art. Tai coughed to himself and looked to the side "I-I'll...Get a shower."

"I'll share it with you; we both need to be ready for school." Kari suggested as she gathered for cloth

"Okay. J-Just like when we were kids." Tai nodded, grabbing his towel. Kari nodded and kissed him, covering herself

* * *

*Time Skip*

Tai arrived at his first class, feeling a bit stressed from his morning. If he hadn't already had a shower, you could swear he was still wet from sweat "Hey Tai. You okay?" Matt asked as he sat next to him

"Huh? Oh, hey Matt. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Tai answered nervously, making his words almost repeat themselves

"Okay?" He blinked

"Morning class." The teacher spoke, walking in.

"Weekend soon." Matt sighed in relief

"Yeah...Yeah, the weekend." Tai nodded, smiling as he realised what Saturday meant 'My date with Sora. That's right; I can't believe I almost forgot.' He thought 'A date with Sora... Never thought this would happen. Wonder if she's as excited as me?' He thought

* * *

*With Sora*

"... What am I going to wear?" Sora asked herself in an angry hiss, no one else hearing her with her hair shadowing her eyes "... I wish Mimi was here. She always knew what to dress in." She continued to hiss "Plus I need a girl friend." She added, her face falling against the desk

"Ms Takenouchi, are you alright?" The teacher asked, seeing her like that

"I'm fine!" She called quickly

"Very well...Care to try and translate this sentence, please?" The teacher asked

* * *

*with the younger kids*

"And that's the radius." The teacher spoke, pointing to the board

"So bored!" Yolie groaned into her hat, sitting near the back

"Ms Inoue, please be quiet." The teacher asked politely.

"Sorry miss." She mumbled

"Very good, now; please turn to the next page." The teacher asked

Next door Kari and TK were packing up their stuff and heading to the computer lab "Ready to head back into the fray again?" TK asked

"We still got a few more classes but yes." Kari nodded, happier than normal as they arrived at the labs and set down their bags. They opened them, revealing lots of sweats and drinks

"Do you think we've only got these cause the Teacher has a low pay check this week?" TK joked

"Probably." Kari nodded, now a bit sad, as the Digimon came out of hiding to get the food

"Hey, have you got them?" Gatomon and Patamon asked quietly

"Of course." Kari and TK nodded, the In-Training trio already snacking away

"These are great." Patamon smiled eating a cupcake.

"Thanks guys." Agumon smiled

"No problem, I hope school hasn't been too boring." Kari spoke

"Nah, it's fine." Upamon grinned

"Yeah, we're learning a lot." Poromon added

"That's good." Kari nodded, scratching behind Gatomon's ear

Gatomon purred gently at that, while Yolei and Cody walked to them. "Hi guys. Mind if we sit here?" Cody asked politely

"I brought goodies from my families convince store!" Yolie called, showing a carrier bag full of jellies and drinks. The look on the Digimon's eyes widened and sparkled, they were in paradise!

"Here you go." Yolie smiled, dumping the stuff onto the floor

"YAY!" The Digimon group smiled and tore into it.

"Careful, they may get overweight." Upamon commented

"Hey! I am cutely slim." Gatomon defended

"Yesh you are." DemiVeemon nodded before he blushed

"Oh, thank you DemiVeemon." Gatomon smiled, kissing his forehead  
DemiVeemon's cheeks turned a burning red from his blushing. He soon fell backwards with swirling eyes with a goofy smile

"Huh?" They all blinked

"Is he gonna be alright?" Upamon asked nervously.

"He'll be fine." Agumon nodded with a knowing smile

* * *

*With Tai*

"MAN, I didn't like that last lesson." Tai sighed, relaxing in his seat

"You do normally sleep through maths." Sora commented, sitting on top of his desk with her bag hanging over her shoulder

"Yeah...Yeah, that's true." Tai sighed and nodded, looking up at her.

He smiled at her, the sun giving her hair an almost golden glow

"Um...Sora..." Tai gulped gently, looking up at her like she was an angel.

"Yes, Tai?" She asked, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"Just...For our date. Where...?" Tai asked nervously.

"I thought we agreed on the park? Have some hot chocolate and enjoy ourselves?" She asked

"Sorry, I...I've had a LOT to process since then. Kari-" Tai answered

"Stop, say no more. I know." Sora responded with an understanding smile "I could tell she 'talked' from how you walked into school this morning." She added, kissing his cheek with a cheeky smile

"A-ha, yeah." Tai blushed and chuckled nervously.

"Tai. It's okay." Sora smiled gently "With all the pressure you are under you need all the love and support you can get. So I'm okay with this. Besides, I can't just break a young woman's heart. You don't know how close you two are."

"We are brother and sister." Tai whispered back, shrugging

"Tai. I did not ask you out for years because it felt like I was asking you to break up with Kari, you two were that close." Sora whispered back in a serious deadpan

"...I'm an idiot." Tai sighed and face palmed

"Of course you are, stupid Tai." Sora laughed before she pecked his lips "But that's why I love you, silly."

"Yeah. I love you too." Tai nodded, holding her hand

"Really?" She asked, blushing but clearly happy to hear Tai say those words

"Yes." He nodded. "One thing: can we go slow for the first few dates?"

"What sort of girl do you think I am?" She huffed gently at that

"A great one?" Tai answered nervously. "You know how headstrong I am and I might forget."

"Yes you knuckle head." She rolled her eyes, jumping off the desk she was sitting on

Tai smiled and got his bag. "Share a cake?"

"Sure." She nodded "Then you should head off, the Digital World needs you."

"Thanks." Tai smiled, getting the cake out.

* * *

*Time Skip*

Our DigiDestined were gathered again in the computer room "Right, everyone ready?" Tai asked the group

"TAI!" DemiVeemon cheered, jumping onto Tai's back and hugging him

"Hey, buddy." Tai chuckled. "Been staying out of trouble?"

"Of course." He nodded quickly

"Yeah, he slept through most of it." Agumon answered

"Did not!" DemiVeemon huffed like a little kid

"Yeah, he fainted earlier." Poromon pointed out

"He did." Upamon nodded

"Did not!" DemiVeemon argued

"Can we hurry up?" Yolie frowned

"Alright, alright." Tai rolled his eyes and encouraged. The group held their D3's at the Computer, Tai falling "DigiPort Open!" Before they were sucked inside. The group was soon teleported to the Digital World; right now they were in a mechanical city.

"Were are we?" Cody asked

"I dunno, I don't think we've been here before." Kari spoke

"Possibly." Tai nodded

"It's a big world." TK answered. The others nodded in agreement at that

"Right, let's take a look around but keep within eyesight of each other." Tai spoke, the group nodded and went their own directions "We gotta keep an eye out for the Digimon Emperor, I don't know what we're gonna do." Tai whispered to Agumon and Veemon. "He's probably going to counter our Digimon."

"We can do it." Agumon and Veemon nodded

"Glad I know you two are optimistic." Tai smiled gently

"Well, we've got our team. They've got our backs, we've got theirs." Veemon answered

"True." Tai nodded

Over with the others, they were all having their own conversations "The Digital World is so amazing!" Yolie smiled in wonder

"Yes, it is. And admittedly I've not seen this section before. So it's all new to me too." Hawkmon answered

"We have been locked away for a while partner." Armadillomon nodded

"I can't imagine being like that." Cody frowned, stroking Armadillomon's shell.

"It was like being asleep." Armadillomon assured

"How're you feeling buddy?" TK asked Patamon

"Good, thanks." Said partner responded

"What was it like? Armour Digivolving?" TK asked

"It's... Different than Digivolving normally." Patamon admitted

"Well, I bet it's gonna become more familiar as we go on." TK answered with a nod.

"Kari, I didn't want to talk in front of everyone, but I noticed you're smiling a lot more." Gatomon whispered kindly

"Yeah? I know that." Kari answered with a nod.

"Did something happen with you?" the cat Digimon asked

"Just that last night gave me what I always wanted." She said innocently

"Oh, okay." Gatomon nodded, not looking into it

"So... I've noticed the way you've been treating Veemon." Kari teased

"What do you mean?" Gatomon blinked

"Oh just that you are being VERY nice to him. Watching him a lot. Hugging him a lot. Staring at him. Getting very close to him. Kissing him goodnight..." Kari listed off with a sly smile

"Th-That's just sisterly stuff!" Gatomon huffed

"Please, you aren't his big sister." Kari giggled "And you haven't acted like it. More like a girl with a... Oh what's the word?" She was now grinning down at Gatomon, cupping her chin in mock thought

"Sh-shut up, Kari." Gatomon began to blush.

"Hmm... I think if begins with a c..." Kari sang teasingly

"I do not!" Gatomon's tail was wagging in annoyance.

"Hmm... C... r... u..." Kari said aloud, listing off the letters as she smiled down at her partner who was slowly growing pinker

Gatomon's face was shoved right into her paws at this point, not wanting Kari to spell it out or even admit it "Don't you dare Kari!" Gatomon begged lightly

"S~..." Kari lingered on the second to last letter, teasing her friend.

"Kari!" Gatomon nearly cried

Kari soon stopped, kneeling down and hugged her best friend. "I'm sorry, Gatomon. I didn't mean to take it too far."

"It's okay." Gatomon sighed

Over by Tai, he noticed how Kari and Gatomon were hugging, something must've happened... But he didn't hear them, so he didn't know how to respond "Ish Gatomon okay?" Veemon asked

Tai shrugged and sighed. "I dunno...You really care for her; don't you?"

"... Meep." Veemon blushed

"He has a crush." Agumon nodded

"Dude!" Veemon covered his face in embarrassment.

"Really?" Tai blinked in shock

"Yeah, he is." Agumon nodded

"Oh, come on!" Veemon frowned, wanting to not hear this

"Hey, don't worry Vee. Agumon has a thing for Biyomon AND Palmon." Tai grinned

Agumon tripped over his own feet and landed face first. "T-Tai! Come on!"

"You okay Agumon?" Patamon asked

"I'm fine!" Agumon called out, trying to divert the conversation and his voice squeaked a bit as he said that

"...O-kay~?" Patamon answered, thinking it was just Agumon being silly.

"So... Why are you interested in Veemon?" Kari asked Gatomon quietly

"He's just...'Different'? I guess. There's something about him." Gatomon answered as they looked around the corners of the street they went through "He's kinda cute and innocent. I can also sympathize with him."

"Yeah?" Kari smiled

"I didn't find you for years." Gatomon explained

"Ah...So like us." Kari answered, looking down one avenue and Gatomon doing to same the opposite way

Gatomon nodded, sighing "I can understand his pain... It feels almost like a link."

"Like 'soul-mates'?" Kari asked

"Not that cheesy." Gatomon mumbled and blushed

Kari chuckled lightly and looked back. "Anything down your streets?" She called out

"Nothing yet." Yolei answered

"This is eerily quiet." Cody commented

"I know, I don't know WHY this place seems abandoned." Armadillomon agreed

"Were do I remember this place from?" TK frowned

"Hmm...Maybe Andromon's factory from all those years ago?" Patamon asked

That was when... The city seemed to come alive

"Whoa, what's going on?" The Digimon and their partners gasped. They all tried to stay close, but they all fell into dark pits as the floor opened "WHAAAAAAAAAA!" They all screamed, falling into the dark abysses that swallowed them

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined groaned as they slowly woke up from the cold hard ground "Hnn...Is everyone okay?" Tai groaned asked. Everyone groaned in reply, the group sitting up to see they were in a stone room with laser beams forming a cage door

"What the heck? What IS all this?" Cody asked in pain

"We're trapped?" Kari asked in concern

"Looks like it...And it doesn't seem like we can get out." TK answered, picking up a stone that fell with them and threw it at the beams, it was vaporised instantly.

That was when a small Digimon with a large dome over the top of its head walked over, a Digimon that sparked an anger in Tai "YOU!" Tai gasped, his eyes widened in shock, he didn't expect to see this Digimon again. Not after that, he was absorbed into the Dark Network.

"Ah, DigiDestined of Courage! It is good to see you again!" The Digimon laughed

"How?! How're you still alive?!" Tai demanded, rage filling his body like magma

"Etamon survived your little attack, becoming MetalEtamon!" Datamon explained "When he freed himself from the Dark Network it allowed me to free myself!'

"Tai, who's this?" Yolei asked innocently. "Who's Etemon?"

"Datamon. Etemon's lackey and he tried to clone Sora." Tai answered "It's... A whole big thing." He frowned

"So, a lot of history we can get into later." Cody answered

"What's going on here Datamon?" Tai frowned

"This was once a factory on File Island. I expanded it into a fake city, a Venus Flytrap if you will, so I could gather test subjects." Datamon explained with a sickening grin

"What the hell do you MEAN 'Test Subjects'?" TK asked

"Oh, you'll see." He laughed and walked away

"Why do I get the feeling that we've just entered a horror picture?" Kari gulped

Tai frowned and hugged her close "We'll get out of here, Kari." Tai whispered, trying to reassure her just as he always has

"Can't we just dig our way out?" Armadillomon suggested

"Maybe, but he might have underground lasers to prevent us from doing so." Cody answered, thinking about it.

"All we can do is wait." TK frowned

"Can't we at least come up with a plan?" Hawkmon asked

"We could try Armour Digivolving but I don't think that will help much." Tai frowned

"Yeah, I mean, you guys GROW when you Armour Digivolve, it'll cramp us in and hurt you when you touch the bars." TK agreed. The group sighed in defeat, sitting down and waiting

"So what do we do? Wait here like trapped birds?" Gatomon asked, getting a bit antsy

"Excuse me?" Hawkmon responded, sounding insulted

"Sorry. But what ARE we gonna do?" Gatomon apologised

"Honestly our best bet is to wait for an opening." Tai shrugged as Datamon returned after what felt like hours

"Hello, all. Enjoying your stay?" Datamon asked. He then raised his hands and called **"Dark Network!"** Black lighting shot though the cell, the group finding they were frozen and unable to move "I must admit...I was sceptical I would return after being absorbed by the Dark Network, years ago. But now, I can control it. This new power is MINE alone to command." Datamon smiled darkly

The floor began to move, transporting the group and Datamon into a giant lab. Horror filled them as they saw strange amalgamation's of different Digimon, looking like their very existence is glitched and barley holding together

"Now, let's examine you. I wish to know about these new Digivolutions that you've attained." Datamon spoke, going to a large computer as he brought over the Digimon, to separate tables so their bodies or Digital selves didn't cross over with any of the others. Huge scanning lights covered each of the individual Digimon, scanning them and brought up their information on his computer screen "Hmm...Let's start with YOU." Datamon spoke, glaring at the Digimon. Each of their partners were still frozen, trying to break out of their frozen stupor, but it was rather difficult "Don't worry, Agumon. I'll save YOU for last. I want you to see what happens if you try and attack." Datamon answered, bringing up multiple lasers from the ceiling. "One wrong move and 'PEW'

"Agu... Mon." Tai grunted out in concern

"T-Tai." Agumon groaned, trying to move

"Now, let's begin. The bird Digimon first." Datamon spoke, loading up Hawkmon's information

Hawkmon clenched his beak in pain, lights washing over him and scanning him

 **Name: Hawkmon**

 **Stage: Rookie**

 **Next Stage: Halsemon via 'DigiEgg of Love'**

"Hmm...interesting. Very interesting." Datamon spoke

"Hawkmon!" Yolie yelled in worry

"I-I'm okay, Yolei." Hawkmon grunted

"What're the odds? My plans started with the 'Crest of Love', and it restarts with the 'DigiEgg of Love'." Datamon smiled, encasing Hawkmon in a similar laser cage from earlier just much smaller, not allowing the Digimon to move, before he then began to scan Armadillomon

"Now, it's YOUR turn." Datamon spoke, scanning Armadillomon.

 **Name: Armadillomon**

 **Stage: Rookie**

 **Next Stage: Digmon via DigiEgg of Knowledge**

"Stay. Strong. Arm-a-dil-lo-mon!" Cody struggled through his voice

"I-I'm okay, Cody." Said Digimon responded, trying to stay strong.

"Hmm...Knowledge. I wonder how YOU'LL act." Datamon spoke, repeating the same process with Armadillomon. Armadillomon began to shake and yell

"A-Arma. Dillo. Mon!" Cody cried out.

"Interesting. Interesting... Now. For YOU. The blue one." Datamon spoke, going to Veemon

"Leave him alone!" Gatomon hissed

"Oh? And I suppose YOU want to go next?" Datamon asked. "Very well. Then YOU'RE next!"

Gatomon screamed as she was scanned, feeling like her body as as being split into 1s and 0s. Kari wanted to scream, she didn't want to see her best friend being hurt "Leave her alone!" She snapped, her heart flashing pink for a second

 **Name: Gatomon**

 **Stage: Champion**

 **Next Stage: Angewomon (Locked)  
Nefertimon via DigiEgg of Light**

"Interesting, interesting...Locked out of one Digivolution, but found another." Datamon spoke

"And it seems like you're power has decreased. Interesting..."

"I am going to delete you!" TK yelled, his heart glowing yellow for two seconds straight

Datamon soon stopped the scan on Gatomon and turned to TK as he saw a power spike in Patamon's vitals.

"Hmm." He wondered, pressing a button and turning the machine on TK

"ARGH!" TK screamed in pain, feeling the scanner examine him.

"TK!" the others yelled

"Mymy. This is interesting." Datamon commented, looking over the... Well... Data

 **Name: Takeru 'TK' Takashi**

 **Stage: Human adolescent**

 **Crest and DigiEgg: Hope**

"Datamon! Stop!" Tai snapped "Leave them out of this! We both know I'm the one you want to torture!"

Datamon soon stopped the scan on TK and looked at Tai intensely. "Yes...You're right. I DO want to torture you." Datamon spoke darkly.

"Come on! Do it!" He urged

"Fine!" Datamon answered, activating the scan and increasing the scan several times. Again and again

Tai gritted his teeth; his body feeling like it was on fire. But he didn't let up; he continued to endure through the pain. As he held back his pain, his orange D3 began to beep and glow "AG! ... U! ... MON!" Tai grunted, summoning all his strength to say his partner's name

"TAAAIII!" Agumon responded as he was about to Digivolve. He began to glow, grow and change **"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!"** in a flash of white Agumon had grown into a large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown armoured helmet with two horns on the side of his head and a single bladed horn at the nose

"What the-?" Datamon yelled in fright, seeing Agumon break from his bonds and crush the tables from his weight and grab him with his claws

"We aren't near a control spire!" TK realised, the cages and tech being broken

"Tai!" Kari yelled, running to his side and hugging him

"Hnn! I-I'm okay...Ah." Tai grunted in pain.

"Hey, how does this taste?" Greymon asked Datamon

"How does 'what' taste?" Datamon responded and was slammed into the wall face first.

"That." Greymon snarled... And Greymon was casually thrown away

"I am an Ultimate you fool!" Datamon mocked "A simple, weak champion like you is an ant compared to me!"

"Felt pretty damn good though." Greymon answered, getting back up

"Guys, Armour Digivolve, let's go!" Yolei called out

 **"Dark Nano!"** Datamon called, small black nano-bots flying through the air and colliding with the group. Small explosions sent the humans flying, their D-Terminal's all falling to the floor and getting mixed up

"Oh no!" Cody called out

"Quick, grab one of them!" Kari followed up. Everyone ran, grabbing a D-Terminal and pulling out their D3's

"Oh no!" Datamon called out in fright

 **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!" The** DigiDestined proclaimed

 **"VEEMON/ARMADILLOMON/HAWKMON/PATAMON/GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO-!"** All the Digimon aside from Greymon proclaimed, being charged up with the power of Armour Digivolution... But something was different. They WEREN'T transforming into what they had before.

Veemon's body became taller and thinner and white, his body, arms and legs were now bound with silver leather belts, his left forearm had a golden 'X' while his right forearm had a golden 'O'. His left shoulder had a black shoulder-guard and his eyes were covered by a silver 'X' like it was a muzzle. His ears had turned into feathery wings, with a pair of wings growing out of his back. All that remained of his prior form were his blue claws and his tail. **"GARGOYLEMON! THE FAMILIAR OF LIGHT!"**

Gatomon's body had grew to an immense size, at least as large as Greymon, surrounded by wild flames, silver claws on both her front and back paws and purple markings on its face and ear-tips. **"LYNXMON! THE FELINE OF COURAGE!"**

Armadillomon had become a pale light blue bird like Digimon with dark blue armour that looked like a jet plane, miles hanging from its wings **"PTERAMON! BOMBER OF LOVE!"**

 **"MOOSEMON! THE ANTLERS OF HOPE!"** Hawkmon's Digivolution was just as drastic. Transforming from a humanoid bird to a large white moose with blue hooves and horns, 'S' shaped waves on his white fur body with blood red eyes.

Armadillomon's body began to warp and change to that of a flying Digimon, transforming into a dinosaur shape. Tall and dark-blue armoured with red talons, with a grey mouth and yellow eyes. **"PTERANOMON! SKY-DIVER OF LOVE!"**

And lastly was Patamon, his body had transformed into an insect shape, with moth-like wings. As the light died down, Patamon was revealed to be flying with his new wings, light-brown with dark brown circles to indicate the Crest of Knowledge, this new Digimon's body was primarily yellow with green arms and green tipped feet, large red eyes and two light brown feelers and a Gatling-gun for a stinger **"MOTHMON! THE GATTLING OF KNOWLEDGE!"** The last Digimon called out

"Wh-what in the Digital World?!" Datamon panicked, seeing the DigiDestined partners transformed into these new forms.

"WHOA! I have wings!" Pteramon gasped, seeing his arms now like this.

"I... I'm made of fire?!" Lynxmon gasped as she looked at her new body. She was scared for a second before she sighed, realising she was not in pain

"I have a gun...On my BUTT?!" Mothmon gasped, seeing his own body

"What the heck have I got on my head?" Moosemon followed

"It doesn't matter, none of you can defeat me! I am an ULTIMATE!" Datamon proclaimed. **"DARK-!"** He began to attack but was crushed into the wall by Gargoylemon.

"Will you shut up!" What looked like a light version of Devidramon hissed as he slammed Datamon into the wall with his claw

"I... Think we grabbed the wrong D-Terminals." Tai blinked

"Ya think?" Greymon joked

"Ha!" Gargoyalmon roared as he threw Datamon into the air "Who gets first shot?!"

"Me first!" Pteranomon called out. **"KAIKOSEN!"** He shot out a beam of energy from his mouth, keeping Datamon in the air

 **"MORPHON GATTLING!"** Motimon called, unleashing a barrage of blasts from his Gattling gun which he used to control Datamon's movements towards the ground

Datamon screamed in pain, getting pinned to the ground **"HORN BLADE!"** Moosemon proclaimed and with a wave of his head, making a blade that cut through space and hit Datamon square in his cybernetic brain.

 **"FREEZING WING!"** Gargoylemon roared as he summoned statues of ice as he flapped his wings, another flap sending these statues flying at Datamon and causing him to crash and be pinned to the floor

 **"THERMAL MAIN!"** Lynxmon yelled, shooting a fire blast from her body that enveloped Datamon and cracked his brain case

Datamon crashed to the ground in defeat. Fritzing out in pain. He was beaten "No... Not yet..." He hissed in pain, his voice glitching slightly

"Let's get out of here." Tai said as Agumon DeDigivovled, the two getting on Gargoylemon's back

"Hold on tight. I've never had wings before." Gargoylemon spoke, the others getting on the backs of their respective Digimon...Except for TK, who had to ride on Moosemon's back since Mothmon couldn't lift him and they all took off running/flying

"I-I-I-I'll...Get you. D-D-D-Digidestined." Datamon sparked in pain, trying to speak, swearing vengeance.

"Everyone! Together!" Gargoylemon called as they left the fake city. All the DigiDestined Partners powered up their attacks and unified them together. Blowing up building after building, so that Datamon could never harm another Digimon. The city was now a smouldering pile of rubble and the DigiDestined had learned a valuable future lesson for their partners. They could mix and match as they needed/wanted

"Well...THAT happened." Cody spoke.

"Yeah, it did. You guys look AMAZING!" Yolei smiled, hugging Moosemon.

"You were amazing Lynxmon!" Kari smiled as she got off her partner

"Thank you, thank you." Moosemon bowed gently

"Thanks, Kari." Lynxmon purred gently.

"You okay, Cody?" Pteranomon asked, lowering his body to let Cody off his back.

"Yes... Just think I'm airsick." Cody joked

"You get used to it. We once flew as MetalGreymon... THAT felt a bit weird." Agumon answered

"Got to admit... Kinda worried about WHY I look like this." Gargoylemon admitted

"You look fine." Mothmon answered, still flittering with his wings before landing.

"I think it's because Devidramon is a dark dragon, you are a dragon and you used the DigiEgg of Light." Lynxmon shrugged, using logic

"Huh... Guess... I guess that makes sense." Gargoylemon answered, his body returning to normal. The others followed suit, back to rookies

"Ah~! That is so much better. I've got my wings back." Hawkmon smiled, stretching out his arm-wings

"Hmm... I gotta admit, good feelin' the dirt between my toes again." Armadillomon followed

"Bye-bye, butt-gun." Patamon mumbled

"Out of ALL the thingsh you mishsh about that form, you mishsh the butt-gun?" Veemon asked while rubbing his wrists. 'Why did that form feel limited?' he thought

"I do like being able to walk on two legs again." Gatomon nodded

"Kari... I think this is yours." Tai spoke, handing over his sister's D-Terminal.

"And this is yours." Kari smiled, returning the favour.

"Here you go Cody." TK handed over the D-Terminal.

"Thanks." Cody and Yolei exchanging the proper devices over

"Let's head home." Tai nodded

"Yeah, there's been enough one excitement for one day." TK nodded. The group nodded, watching the city crash in on itself. Burying and destroying Datamon for good... Hopefully.

* * *

*Time skip*

"Ah, it's good to be home." Tai stretched gently.

"Yeah." Kari nodded, holding his arm gently

"How're you guys doing?" Tai asked, looking at their partners. Their mother doing the dishes and their father watching television

"Good, I hope you enjoyed your night out." Their mother smiled

"Tai, Kari, your mother and I are visiting your grandparents tomorrow for a bit. Your grandmother has had a small slip and is in the hospital. I won't be back until Monday; your mother won't be back until next Saturday. There will be money on the table for you to have something tomorrow and Sunday while you will have to cook what you can during the week until your mother is back." Their father explained

"Thanks, dad." Tai and Kari answered.

"Is Grandma gonna be okay?" Kari asked in worry.

"Yes, your grandpa just needs some help looking after her and she will need a cane from now on so I'm going to help him adjust the house a bit to make it easier for her." Their father nodded

"As long as they're alright." Tai nodded, both of them sighing in relief.

"Now, I've also set some ground rules." Their mother spoke.

"What?" Kari asked curiously

"Firstly, no late night snacks. Secondly, no late nights to watch TV and pay per view." Mrs Kamiya answered. "And thirdly, call us after dinner."

"Okay." Tai nodded "We'll be fine."

"Good... And that goes the same for you three." Mrs Kamiya spoke, looking at Gatomon, DemiVeemon and Agumon.

"We'll be good." DemiVeemon squeaked

"I hope so." Mr Kamiya answered

"Yes, sir." The others answered

'A whole week home alone with Tai? Yes!' Kari thought happily

"Your dinner is on the side." Mrs Kamiya finished with a smile, going to her and her husband's bed room

"Thanks, mum/Mrs Kamiya." They responded, getting to the table.

"Night you two." Mr Kamiya nodded and headed off to bed

"Night dad." Tai and Kari answered.

"After you." Kari smiled, getting the chair for her brother

"Oh haha." Tai rolled his eyes, sitting down. Kari went over and got each of their dinners and laid them on the table. She kissed Tai's lips gently before she sat next to him

'Wha...?' The three Digimon looked in shock for a brief second. They shrugged lightly after a few seconds, since this was normal in the Digital World. The group continue to eat while they were in silence. It was kind of normal for them at this point.

"I'm tired." DemiVeemon yawned

"You can go to bed if you want." Tai rubbed his head gently

"I'll tuck him in." Gatomon yawned, picking the In-Training up and walking to the bedroom

"I'll join you soon." Agumon followed

"You want seconds?" Tai joked

"Is that a trick question?" Agumon asked. Tai laughed, passing Agumon the rest of his food and grabbing something random from a cubard for himself "Yum! Thanks, Tai!" Agumon licked his lips

"You're welcome." He smiled

"A whole week alone." Kari smiled

"Yeah...Yeah, it just dawned on me." Tai nodded, realising what it meant. Kari nodded, sitting in his lap "Ah-ha." Tai gulped lightly, feeling his sister doing this, even though they had talked about this. Her legs crossed a bit, her back against his chest as she smiled over her shoulder at him "You okay, Kari?" Tai asked, slowly hugging her.

"Yes." She smiled lovingly

"So...One whole week together." He blushed a little. She nodded, kissing him gently "So um... Just asking, what do you want to do Sunday?" Tai asked

"Hmmmm." Kari hummed, rubbing her cheek in thought

"I'm only asking cause-" Tai asked

"Because of Sora, I understand." Kari nodded

"You want to be fair... I say let's go to the beach, before it gets too cold." Tai nodded

"Really? You're gonna take me to the beach?" Kari's eyes glistened.

"Sure." He smiled gently

Kari gleamed happily and hugged her brother tightly "Thank you!" She smiled happily

"It's alright." Tai answered

In the other room, the Digimon could barely make out their voices. DemiVeemon was snuggling into a dog bed, wrapping himself up with clothing "He is so cute, like that." Gatomon whispered to herself.

Agumon yawned quietly but with an open mouth and nodded as a response. "I'm headed to bed now, night." He fell onto his make shift bed, falling asleep

"Night." Gatomon whispered and looked back to DemiVeemon. She smiled and kissed his forehead before she made herself comfortable at the base of Kari's bed

* * *

*The next morning*

Tai was running through town, dressed more casually "Oh man, I am SO late!" Tai panicked. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with an orange dinosaur foot print on the back, some simple jeans, some new trainers and his goggles hanging around his neck. He soon saw a beautiful red haired girl, waiting at the local fountain. She was wearing a blue jean jacket over a white shirt, beige trousers and flat shoes. On the white shirt was a modified heart, like the Crest of Love "Sora!" He yelled, waving

"Hey!" Tai stopped as he saw her. "Wow, you...you look." He panted, catching his breath

"You're late." She commented jokingly

"I'm sorry; DemiVeemon was hitting my alarm repeatedly." Tai admitted "He thought it was a game."

Sora giggled at that, covering her mouth to not make it obvious... but it was "It's okay." She assured

"Great...So, Ms Takenouchi, where would you like to go?" He asked kindly

"Well Mr Kamiya, surprise me." She smiled, looping her arm with his


	6. Sun And Heart, First Date

**The Keeper of Worlds:** Glad you like it, and we have some interesting ideas.

 **Harem Lover 26** : If we feel like they can be brought back, sure.

 **UnsanMusho** : Yeah, missed opertunities.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Those weapons, like all of Digimon World 4, is stupid. And no, if you look up Gargoyalmon's form felt limited is because it is said that the forms true power is sealed

 **Harem Lover 26** : This is why I wait until I have a good backlog before I start uploading. It gives me a week to edit and upload.

 **Axel Uzumaki** : Sora's Biyomon is a girl. She constantly, always, uses female pronouns and has a female voice. In both versions.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Voltrasin** : Oops. Small problem, we can fix that.

 **Axel Uzumak** i: Biyomon, like most Digimon, can be one or another gender. So you can have male AND female Biyomon. You might be thinking of the Digimon Data Squad Biyomon.

 **Menydragon5** : Yeah, it was a good idea. Plus the D-Terminals look identical. You'll have to wait and see.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Let me try and explain, Veemon said that cause Gargoylemon is a Devidramon that has 'holy bindings' on it, thus restricting his evil power.

 **duskrider** : Thanks very much, initially we were doing something for fun...But you've given us an idea.

 **Harem Lover 26** : Glad you liked the chapter...I thought Vademon was lost in the depths of space in his episode with Izzy.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here is a chapter I have been looking forward to! And I am sure you all have been to! The date we have ALL been looking forward to!

TAI AND SORA! YEAH!

Seriously... fuck the epilogue.

I hope you all love it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 6: Sun And Heart, First Date  
**

* * *

It was Saturday; location: Shibuya and we find ourselves seeing two DigiDestined having a date. One Sora Takenouchi and one Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya.

Yeah, they were finally going out

"So, where would you like to go?" Tai asked

"Well I feel like some lunch." She commented

"Good thing I got my wallet." Tai smiled

"Good." She commented seriously

Tai had a sweat drop and a nervous laugh; he KNEW he was going to be the gentleman here "Yeah yeah, let's go." He encouraged gently

Sora smiled gently and was led by Tai to the local cafes and restaurants. It was her choice so he couldn't complain "Here." She nodded at a rather simple and basic cafe, one which seemed rather simple and enjoyable

"Okay." Tai nodded, going inside and finding a table for them. They bought simple sandwiches and drinks, sitting together slightly awkwardly. This was a date... They were on a date! They didn't talk during this, they just sat in silence. Tai was nervous about this, but he was going with it all. Neither knew what to say or do 'Think of something non-Digimon related; think of something non-Digimon related.' Tai repeated in his mind. "So, have you and Biyomon been catching up?" He asked, flinching as soon as the words left his mouth 'DAMN IT!' He chastised himself internally

"Yes, I've loved been able to talk to her again." She nodded happily

"Oh, that-that's great." Tai sighed in relief. 'SAFE!' He thought to himself.

"It's like meeting up with an old friend." Sora answered

"Because it is." Tai joked

"How're things going with your new team?" Sora asked

"Yeah, it's fine. Glad I have TK and Kari backing me up." Tai nodded, his smile almost falling 'New team?' he thought sadly

"Oh, sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Sora apologised

"No, nothing." Tai laughed nervously "You... You look really pretty."

"Oh?" Sora smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah." Tai nodded with a smile before he held his hands up "N... Not that you aren't always pretty! Heck you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever met! I... Mean... I... Oh crap."

Sora was chuckling at Tai's nervousness. She liked seeing him like this, being honest and flustered "It's fine. You look good to." She smiled, kissing his cheek

Tai blushed and giggled goofily at that. "Thanks." He mumbled. The two of them continued to eat until it was time for them to leave. Tai payed before the two left, Sora shuddering from a cold breeze. Tai blinked and took off his jacket, putting it around Sora. "Here; how's this?"

"Thanks." She smiled

"Where do you want to go next?" Tai asked

"I don't know..." Sora said innocently, opening her backpack

"Err...What're you doing?" Tai asked. Sora replied by bringing out a soccer ball and throwing it at Tai gently "Huh? A soccer ball?" Tai smiled and blinked

"Think you can beat a girl?" Sora teased

"OH~?" Tai raised his eyebrow with a smile. "I'll take that bet."

"Awesome." She smiled "Race you to the fields." Sora smiled, running away

"Get back here!" Tai laughed and chased at her. The two ran over to the fields and laughed, ready to have their one on one gam Remembering their childhood and their fun

*Flashback*

 _"Come on, Tai!" A younger Sora cheered_

 _"I'm coming!" A younger Tai grinned, chasing after her. The two were running through the park, it seemed that they were playing soccer when suddenly Sora tripped and fell_

 _"Oof!" Sora grunted as she landed on her face and scraped her knee_

 _"Sora!" Tai ran over, going to help her "You okay?" He asked, Sora rolling over to see she had scraped her knee_

 _"I'm fine, TSS!" Sora answered hissing in a bit of pain where her knee was._

 _"Hang on." Tai answered, tearing a bit of his shirt off to tie up her scrape._

 _"It's fine." She grumbled, looking away_

 _"Sora..." Tai frowned, looking at her scraped knee "No need to be so stubborn." He grinned at her_

 _"I'm not stubborn!" Sora huffed_

 _"Not even a LITTLE bit?" Tai teased gently_

 _"Nope!" she said confidently_

 _Tai smirked and began to tickle her gently "Really?" he grinned_

 _"Tai-hi-hi-hi-hi!" Sora laughed from being tickled, kicking away_

 _"Gah! Taiiii! Knock it ooooof! Hahahaha!" Sora said between laughter_

 _"Oof!" Tai was kicked off from Sora, being kicked in the stomach_

 _"Humph!" Sora huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away "Stupid Tai." She mumbled_

 _"What?" Tai asked, clutching his stomach and looked at her "Why am I stupid? Sora? Sora!"_

*End Flashback*

"Hey, Tai!" Sora called out to her date, as they now were at the park.

"Yeah?" Tai asked, the two having been playing for a good twenty minutes

"You've kinda been spacing out." Sora answered, pinning the ball under her feet.

"Maybe because I'm having trouble focusing because of a beautiful Red Head?" Tai flirted

"Oh? You're gonna use THAT?" Sora raised an eyebrow with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Tai joked, playing along

"You know what I mean." Sora responded

"No, I don't. But if I WAS to do what you me~an... Is it workin'?" Tai laughed. Sora grinned, grasping his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. Tai was taken back for a brief second, before accepting and hugging Sora's embrace. He held her by the hips, kissing her gently

'It's about time.' Sora thought happily, glad she had finally done this

'Oh boy.' Tai thought happily, still holding her. It felt like a great weight was finally off his shoulders. The two slowly broke their kiss, having a blush on their cheeks...and they smiled. "Wow. That...Was great." Tai commented

"Worth the wait." She nodded

"Yeah...You win." Tai answered, hugging her gently and close.

"Oh? So the games over?" She asked with a raised eyebrow

"Just the soccer game." Tai smiled

"JUST the soccer game?" Sora responded. He nodded, kissing her again 'I can live with that.' Sora smiled gently

*with Kari*

Kari was currently back at home, she was making plans for her date with Tai tomorrow. She was really excited for this; prepared for the day she had been dreaming about for the last few years 'Now, I just need to NOT make this 'perfect'. I've seen too many shows where that ALWAYS ends up badly.' Kari thought to herself. She just wanted to look good for her brother "Okay, I've been saving this for a little while...Guess now's as good a time as any to bring it out." Kari thought to herself. She smiled at the swimsuit, putting it in her bag happily "There, now...I guess I can relax a little." Kari thought to herself.

"'Relax a little' for what?" DemiVeemon asked, popping his head from the corner.

"Gah!" Kari yelled as she jumped "DemiVeemon, don't scare me like that."

"S-sorry!" DemiVeemon apologised. "We were just coming for a snack."

"It's okay." She sighed

"Um...Can we have some crisps please?" DemiVeemon asked

"Sure." Kari nodded, getting the food out

"Thanksh Kari." DemiVeemon answered, taking them from her and waddled off to the room.

"He's adorable." She laughed

In the other room, Agumon, Gatomon and DemiVeemon were playing an RPG; since it was turn-based they didn't have to worry about the controls. DemiVeemon WAS amazed by the sight of the game, watching "Hey did you get the chips, bro?" Agumon asked

"Uh-huh." DemiVeemon nodded

"Thank you." Gatomon nodded

"No-no problem, Gatomon." DemiVeemon blushed He laughed nervously, shaking a bit

"Want to sit down next to us?" Agumon asked innocently. DemiVeemon nodded and did as he was told and right now he was saddled between Agumon on his left and Gatomon on his right...and he didn't mind it. He smiled, being passed the controller "Ready to kick some butt?" Agumon asked

"S-Sure." DemiVeemon nodded 'If I win I might impress Gatomon.' he thought childishly

"Okay, let's do this." Gatomon spoke, focussing on the game. The boys nodded, getting back into the game

 **ARE YOU: A BOY? OR A GIRL?**

"For the Nuzloke!" The three called

*With Tai and Sora*

The two were walking back from the park, having some scuffed up knees and smiles on their faces "I can't believe you tempted me with another soccer match." Sora spoke

" **I** tempted YOU?" Tai responded

"Glad you admitted it." Sora smiled jokingly

Tai playfully pushed her before bringing her closer "You tempt me to be a better man." He whispered into her ear

Sora beamed at that, seeing how much of an effect that each had on each other "I love you." She smiled before she grabbed his arm "Let's get a drink and head home."

"My treat." Tai answered and nodded.

"Good boy." She laughed. The two soon headed to a cafe near their homes, it wasn't the same one they went to before, but it was quite full. It was a simple store, getting a bottle of drink

"Hi there; is this all?" The cashier asked

"Yeah, thanks." Tai nodded, getting two bottles of lemonade. The two were soon in Tai's apartment complex, heading up

"Tai, I had a really great date today." Sora spoke as they were now at his front door.

"Same." He smiled, opening the door as the two walked inside "Do you want a drink or anything?" He offered

Sora just waved the bottle of a half-full lemonade bottle "Really?" she smirked

"Oh, right." He laughed nervously as they entered the living room

"Stupid Tai." She smiled

"We're back!" Tai called out to anyone who might be home.

"Tai!" DemiVeemon and Agumon cheered

"Hey guys; enjoy your day off?" Tai asked

"Tai! Tai! We lost Baagamesh!" DemiVeemon whined/cried, making Tai blinked

"... What?" He asked in confusion

"We are playing a game." Agumon assured

"Which game? What's wrong?" Sora asked

"We-we were. And the crit. and the 'SWOOSH'!" DemiVeemon hiccoughed as he tried to explain.

"Which game?" Tai asked

"A Nuzlocke." Agumon sighed.

Tai nodded, patting DemiVeemon's head "It's okay pal." He smiled

"Hmm~." DemiVeemon nodded sadly

"You'll do better next time. If you want to get back to it." Tai answered

 **FLASH!**

 _"It's okay... Tai..." A large blue and orange dinosaur whispered as it lay in front of Tai_

 _"This is my fault..." Tai cried_

 **FLASH!**

Tai shook his head, blinking "What was that?" He mumbled

"Tai? You okay?" Sora asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He grinned, having already forgotten it "Do you want to sit down?" He asked

"Sure." She nodded suspiciously. The two DigiDestined sat at the dinner table, DemiVeemon still in Tai's arms.

"Hey." Kari smiled as she walked in from the kitchen

"Hey, Kari." The two spoke.

"How was your date?" She asked kindly

"Great, thanks." Sora nodded

"That's good, I made ramen." Kari nodded

"Oh really? Thanks, sis." Tai answered

"Seems like you're getting a dab hand at cooking." Sora commented

"Well dad is getting very busy, Tai has lots of work to do and since Tai and I are older, mum wants us to be more independent so..." Kari shrugged with a blush

Tai chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she does."

"Well, let's eat up." Sora smiled

*Time Skip*

"Hmm...That was great." DemiVeemon sighed contently, rubbing his belly "I really like ramen!" He cheered lightly

"That you do. Hopefully, not TOO much." Agumon gently poked DemiVeemon's belly.

"Don't tease him like that." Gatomon responded with a defensive tone

"Thanksh Gatomon." DemiVeemon smiled

Sora smiled as she watched the three, also seeing Kari whip away the broth that Tai had smeared over his cheeks from slurping up the last from the bowl 'Is this going to be my future?' she wondered 'Married to Tai and Kari... A kid or two?' she did not hate that idea

"Sora~" Kari sang, snapping Sora from her thoughts

"Huh? Yeah?" Sora responded, blinking slightly

"You okay? You were staring at nothing." Kari commented

"Oh, just...Just having a deep think." Sora answered

"You're welcome to stay the night if you want; Tai and I are going to the beach tomorrow." Kari offered

"... Sure, thanks Kari." Sora smiled "Let me just phone my mother." She nodded, leaving the room

"Bye." Kari waved

"Well… tonight will be interesting." Tai chuckled nervously

"Don't worry Tai; you don't have to deal with a threesome yet." Kari smiled "NONE of us are that ready yet."

"Good." He tugged his collar

"She said its fine." Sora smiled as she walked back in

"That's good." Tai nodded

"You can take our parents room for the night." Kari offered

"Sure." Sora smiled "Thanks. Just gonna head home and grab some stuff, let's have a movie night."

"Remember those Monday 11th films! If we are having a movie marathon, we are watching those goofy ones!" Tai grinned

"Got it." Sora winked over her shoulder, heading out

"Aww, those movies creep me out." Kari grumbled

"Don't worry Kari, I'll be there." Gatomon said protectively

"Thank you Gatomon." Kari smiled

"Hey Kari, if you are scared just hold onto me. Okay?" Tai smiled supportively

"Okay Tai." Kari said, her smile turning into an evil grin

'… Why am I suddenly afraid?' Tai thought with a gulp


	7. Sun And Flower, Beach Day

**Wolfpackersson09** : There IS another connection between Angewomon and LadyDevimon

 **Menydragon5** : That's the joke we where going for. Plus Ghost and I are starting to get into Nuzlockes

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Flash forward actually  
Ghost and I try to expand on lore/use lore as a basis

Guest: Fuck the epilogue.

 **TheLastNanaya:** Gatomon has a different romance.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Actually it is a BLUE dinosaur with orange stripes

 **Bone Master** : I LOVE Davis. But he had to be the sacrifice for this plot to work.

 **UnsanMusho** : Not always. This moment is going to be important.  
And, again. FUCK THE EPILOGUE!

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **TheLastNanaya** : Yeah well, Veemon needs love too.

 **duskrider** : Thanks man

 **Harem Lover 26** : Just wait and see.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Um, glad you're liking it. And...no. We're not going for anything big or crazy like what you've suggested.

 **Menydragon5** : Let the fan art flow! #DigimonPlaysNuzlocke *Laughs*

 **Wolfpackersson09** : Just wait and see where we go with this.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And we are back with another chapter! Hell yeah!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02  
**

 **Chapter 7: Sun And Flower, Beach Day  
**

* * *

It was later that night; Tai and Kari were asleep in their bedroom while Sora took the spare room. The Digimon were sleeping soundly in their own bed that the DigiDestined made for them. It was lucky that their parents were out for the next week, as it gave Sora a spare room "Hmm~." Kari hummed happily in her sleep, cuddling up to Tai…... Yeah Kari decided she didn't want to sleep in her bunk, again. Hey, it gave the Digimon a bed

 _In Kari's Dreams we currently see a comfortable apartment, much like the one Tai and Kari currently live in but it seemed to be bigger. We see Kari dressed up like a housewife, wearing a white shirt and a blue apron over her dreamed up ample bosom, blue jogging trousers that hugged her hourglass waist and slippers. She was humming a silly fine while making breakfast And coming from the bedroom door, was a half-naked grown up Tai. His hair was cut the same, but just a little shorter...Her dream her rules; and wearing only blue pyjama bottoms. Kari didn't realise that he was behind her until she felt his arms wrap around her._

 _"Morning love." He smiled, kissing her neck_

 _"Hmm~, morning love. Sleep well?" Dream-Kari asked_

 _"Yeah, I did. Breakfast smells great." Dream-Tai added_

 _"Thank you." She grinned "Mind waking the kids up?"_

 _"And leave out a few minutes of snuggles?" Tai responded, his arms snaking around her waist._

 _"Tai!" Dream-Kari giggled, snuggling against him especially as one hand slipped under her apron and..._

 **SLAM!**

Kari's eyes opened groggily; annoyed she was woken from her dream. She looked up and saw it was still dark out, still night. Looking around the room she saw that Agumon had kicked the cupboard door closed in his sleep. Grumbling she sat up and stretched, knowing she couldn't just go back to sleep now that she had awoken. She looked down at the sleeping Tai and smiled, kissing his lips before she slipped out of bed 'Hmm...Need a drink.' She thought to herself, hoping that it would help. She walked into the living room dressed in just her pink shorts and overly large white tee-shirt to see Sora there, staring into a glass of water "Sora?" Kari whispered, catching her attention

"Huh? Oh, Kari...You couldn't sleep too?" Sora asked

"Agumon woke me up." Kari nodded

"Ah." Sora nodded and sighed. "Want to sit down?"

"yEA." Kari nodded and poured a glass of milk, sitting next to her

"So." Sora began to speak, but couldn't think of what to say.

"So." Kari repeated.

"... This is weird." Sora admitted

"You mean, us sitting here or...Us both being in love with Tai?" Kari asked

"Both." the red head nodded

"Oh, okay." Kari sighed and took a sip of milk.

"You can't say you were expecting this to be your relationship with Tai, where you?" Sora asked

"No...No I didn't." Kari answered

"I mean... I don't know how to act around you. I don't know how our future is going to work I just... I don't know." Sora sighed

Kari looked at the table and tried to think. Sora was right...They ARE in a difficult situation. She always saw Sora like a sister, but now that she was dating Tai...Would this work? Maybe if THEY did something together, it would relieve the tension? Kari took a breath before she cupped Sora's cheek and kissed her. Sora's eyes widened as she felt Kari's lips on hers. She didn't know if she was falling asleep or dreaming at this point, but no this was actually happening!

"... Next week, let's go on a date." Kari said as she broke the kiss

"Wait-really?" Sora blinked in shock

"Yeah. I mean, if we're BOTH dating Tai...I think he'd understand us going on a date." Kari answered

"We... Need to do this. For us, all three of us, to work." Kari added

Sora looked at Kari and began to think. 'If we DID do this...we wouldn't complain about having equal time with him. We can MAKE it work. It'd be weird at first but...Heck, being in a three-way relationship is weird.' "Alright...Okay, Kari. Sure."

"Okay... Girlfriend." Kari nodded before she giggled, Sora soon joining her

In the bedroom, DemiVeemon was sleeping and snuggling next to Gatomon, right in her fur. Gatomon was purring softly, snuggling back 'Sho… Shoft.' DemiVeemon thought dreamily.

* * *

*with Cody*

Cody was sleeping happily in his bed; Upamon was sleeping in a cot of his own. His mother and grandfather thought Cody had a stuffed toy with him. Being nine years old they didn't see the harm in it. He did talk to them about his new friends, something that made them really happy even though they were older than him but hey, it was a start. 'He was always a smart boy' his mother had said the sun began to rise, Cody awakening with a small yawn. He stretched out as he got out of bed, even though it was the weekend.

Upamon was still asleep, not noticing the dawn rising.

Cody got washed and dressed before he began to check his kendo gear "Hmm." He hummed to himself, nodding gently as he noted each part. He put his head into his bag, shaking his partner to wake him up

Upamon juddered as he was woken up. "Wh-whoa. Wha's goin' on?" He asked

"We need to go, Upamon." Cody said "I have kendo practice." Cody stated simply

Upamon yawned and sighed. "Okay...Can we have breakfast?"

"Of course." Cody smiled

"And with that, I'm happy." Upamon joked lightly, making Cody chuckle.

Upamon jumped into Cody's bag, the big grabbing his bag and leaving the room

* * *

*With Yolie*

The purple haired girl yawned, wearing a blue apron over her normal cloths as she worked the till at her family's store. She rubbed her left eye under her glasses and mumbled to herself. "Time to open shop." Since she was the middle child, she normally got weekend shifts. Her older siblings tended to get ones during the week day while her younger siblings just helped around the store for an hour or so during the week She unlocked the door around and switched the sign around. "There we go." She soon took her spot, her partner sitting next to her hidden under the counter "You okay, Poromon?" Yolei asked

"I'm comfy enough, thanks for finding a pillow for me." Poromon answered

"Least I could do." She smiled, D3 clipped to her waist. Soon the door's bells rung to make the work day start.

* * *

*with TK*

TK was sleeping in since it was the weekend he wanted to relax as much as possible... And Patamon jumped on his stomach "OOF! Patamon!" TK called out in shock

"TK! Wake up! Pancakes!" Patamon cheered

"Pancakes?" TK asked with an immediate attention

"Yeah! Your mum's cooking pancakes!" Patamon cheered

"Okay, give me a sec." TK answered, Patamon flying off to get breakfast.

TK got up, a bit irritated but he could never say no to his mother's pancakes. He took a deep sniff, catching the smell of cooked batter and the imagination of syrup drenching them. "Hmm...I can practically taste them." His phone beeped, checking it he saw a text from his brother Matt "Matt. I wonder what he wants?" He thought, opening the message

 _'Hey bro, band are doing their own thing today. Want to hang out?'_ the message read

"Oh wow! Awesome!" TK thought, thinking he could spend some quality time with his brother. They had not had much of a chance to do so for the last few months so being able to hang out with his brother was really exciting for him

"TK are you coming to breakfast?" His mother asked through the door.

"Give me a sec!" He called

'Wait up bro, I'm coming.' TK thought happily.

* * *

*with Tai*

Tai was only just getting out of bed, his sleep last night really kept him sluggish this morning. He did not even notice that Kari was not in the room. He slowly woke up and stretched out under the covers "That was good." He mumbled to no one. He soon crawled out of bed and yawned to himself, slowly walking to the kitchen thinking of food and a drink to wake himself up. As he walked into the kitchen his heart nearly stopped

Standing there where Kari and Sora, dressed in nothing but shorts and an apron, cooking

'Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod, ohmygod!' Tai thought, having a small trickle of blood drip from his nose.

"Morning Tai, we just finished." Kari smiled, kissing Sora before they plated up the simple breakfast

"Err." Tai mumbled as he saw that...And had understandable morning wood. The two looked at it for a second and smiled but then seemed to ignore it

"Come on, you don't want to go hungry this morning." Sora answered, internally giggling. And Kari was doing the same. The two were so glad they thought up this small lovers prank during their night

'Why is this so good?' Tai thought happily. Oh yeah, he had no problems with this sight before him... Part of him wishing he could see it every day

"Well Tai, aren't you going to eat?" Kari asked

"Hmm, yeah. Breakfast." Tai nodded and began to eat. The three began to eat, a simple calm quiet filling the room 'Wow... it's kinda like we're all a weird sorta family unit.' Tai thought nervously... Oh great, now he couldn't get the image of marrying the two out of his head

"Remember Tai, Mimi will be web calling you tonight to help with your school work." Sora commented, almost like a wife reminding her husband to take the kids to the dentist

"Yes, Sora." Tai answered, like a husband listening to his wife. He blinked in shock at that, holding back a smile

"And don't forget about our date today." Kari added

"Yeah, I know. Ready to leave when you are." Tai chuckled

"Just got to have a shower." Kari answered, winking and walking off

Tai squeaked internally, seeing how cute Kari was and how all this was stimulating him.

"... I had a lot of fun yesterday Tai." Sora smiled, kissing him quickly "I'm going to get changed and head home, thank you."

"Okay." Tai nodded and blushed "I had a great time to." Sora nodded, kissing him again before she returned to his parent's room to get changed "Ah!" Tai whispered and shuddered happily. "Oh boy."

"You okay Tai?" DemiVeemon asked as he waddled in

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine DemiVeemon. Just having breakfast." Tai answered, half-lying.

"I woke up nishe!" He smiled, jumping up

"Yeah? Not too uncomfortable sleeping?" Tai responded

"Nope. Was REALLY nishe." DemiVeemon smiled "Very shoft! And fluffy!"

''Soft and fluffy'?' Tai thought as he heard Gatomon and Agumon slip out of bed.

"*Yawn* morning Tai." Agumon yawned

"Morning." Gatomon followed up.

"Hey, sleep well?" Tai asked, now seeing what DemiVeemon meant forcing him to hide his smile

"Why was the bed so warm last night?" Gatomon yawned

"Cause we were sleeping together?" Agumon answered innocently. Gatomon shrugged and sat next to Tai

"Pancakes?" Tai asked simply, seeing Gatomon's early morning fur being more 'bed-head-like'.

"Please." She nodded

The Digimon and DigiDestined were eating, Gatomon wondering where Kari was until Tai told her about her going to the shower. Kari soon emerged from the bathroom dressed up. She was wearing white booty shorts, a pink and white vest and a white and pink beach-satchel "Ready to go?" She smiled

"I... Wow. Um-Y-Yeah. Just... Not in my PJ's." Tai joked.

"Alright then. Get changed and we can go out." Kari answered with a smile "Hurry!"

"Okay!" Tai nodded, jumping to attention and ran to the bedroom. He laughed a bit, running to their room

"Wow, looksh like Tai ish excited." DemiVeemon spoke innocently

"Yeah." They nodded

In his bedroom, Tai quickly stripped off and tried to find some beach-attire. Luckily, it looked to be a really nice day. He emerged from his room, his goggles hanging around his neck. He was wearing a blue T-Shirt and orange three-quarter shorts and sandals "'Kay, I'm ready." Tai answered. Kari nodded, Sora walking in and yawning

"Hey Sora. Sleep well?" Agumon asked

"Fine." She smiles, kissing both Kamiya siblings cheeks

"Wha-?" DemiVeemon gasped

"Shh, it's not nice to stare." Gatomon hushed him gently

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Sora nodded to Tai

"Of course." Tai nodded. "See you tomorrow." She nodded and left, waving

As Sora closed the door behind her, Kari turned to Tai. "Ready to go?"

"If we have towels, sunscreen and such then yeah." Tai smiled

"Check, check and I've packed a big lunch." Kari checked off.

"That's good." Tai nodded, turning to the Digimon "Behave yourselves."

"Okay!" they sang. As the two left, the Digimon looked at each other and nodded again.

"Nuzlocke?" Agumon asked, speaking with a fierce determination

"Nuzloke." Gatomon nodded

DemiVeemon had walked off, looking through Kari and Tai's room 'I wonder what they were doing?' DemiVeemon thought, while looking around for Gatomon's supposed manga collection 'Hmm... Is it... Under the bed?' He thought, looking under the bed-frame. He found a box hidden under the bed making him giggle 'Hee-hee! I found it!' DemiVeemon thought to himself and tried to reach under...but it was out of his reach. He frowned coaching down and crawled under the bed "Hnn, hnn, c-come on, almosht... There. Gotcha!" DemiVeemon struggled before grabbing one of the handles. He laughed happily, dragging the box out from under the bed. He pulled some of the manga out, curious what a manga was and wanted to read one "Okay, letsh shee what Gatomon'sh Manga is." He spoke, flipping open the cover to the first few pages "... What are those two boys doing?" He blinked at the cover. He tilted his head as he saw the picture, the two boys kissing and holding each other "Err... Maybe there's pictures?" He flicked through the pages in curiosity when...

"We really should lower his defence and heal, we can't afford the recharge time and nothing else will kill in one shot." Gatomon said

"Nonsense, we can one-shot this thing and level up! It'll be fi..." Agumon waved off when DemiVeemon's screams of horror filled the apartment "What was-DemiVeemon?" Agumon asked in shock

"Where is he?" Gatomon added, standing up in worry trying to find him. They ran into the sibling's bedroom to show DemiVeemon staring at the book with his jaw on the floor "Is that...?" Gatomon whispered as she looked at the cover and gasped, blushing as she recignised it

"Vee? You okay buddy?" Agumon asked

"FILTH!" DemiVeemon yelled, closing the book and pointing to it childishly as he looked at Gatomon "Thish ish FILITH!" he then gave her the book and ran out into the bathroom

"DemiVeemon!" Agumon immediately followed

"You-You were-!" Gatomon spluttered, going to her book and putting it back in her box. Her personal collection of yaoi porn manga...

* * *

*With Tai and Kari*

"Wow, looks like the beach is packed." Tai spoke, as he set up the towel for them to sit on. Kari nodded, stripping out of her cloths revealing her swimsuit underneath "Oh my gosh!" Tai whispered in an amazed shock. It was a one piece pink swimsuit with cut outs around her sides/hips and had some white accents around all of the holes

"Well? What do you think?" Kari asked, with a smile, slowly turning around to show it off.

Tai's brain was barely functioning at this point... but his lower parts spoke FOR him "Beautiful." He managed to force out seconds later

Kari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Care to put some sun-cream on me?"

"I err... S-Sun-cream?" he stuttered out He stuttered "So... On your arms and legs?" He commented, as the suit wasn't backless

"And my neck and sides." She smiled, slightly teasing him

"Okay." He gulped. Putting the cream in his hand, he looked down at his sister who was lying on her front, exposing her back to him. He reached down, rubbing the protective lotion into her neck before moving down and rubbing her shoulders. Kari shuddered slightly from the cold cream but she just relaxed as best she could. She gave out a small hum and sigh, smiling as she was getting a 'massage' from her brother. Tai's hand slid down, massaging her arms slightly and spreading some of the suntan down to her elbows before his hands then went to the gaps of her swimsuit at her side

"Hmm." Kari hummed a bit louder and with a sneaking smile. Tai's hands stiffened as he heard her.

'Is-Is she doing this on purpose?' He thought nervously 'So cheeky.' he thought, gulping, before he moved down to work on her legs. Kari didn't stir; she was just slowly getting red in the face and biting her lower lip. Tai's hands where gliding across and over her thighs, near her crotch. Kari's eyes began to flutter as she tried to hold back the caress of Tai's hands. She had to hold back her moans, enjoying the feeling SO much "I err-*ahem* I-I think that's everything, Kari." Tai blushed

"You sure?" She asked, upset it was over

"Well...I don't think I need to do your stomach or face; do I?" Tai asked

"No." She blushed before she whispered "But your hands DID feel good."

"Well...Okay. I'll just-I'll just do myself then." Tai answered, getting ready to put the cream on.

"I can do it." Kari smiled, sitting up

"No-no, it-it's okay." Tai blushed.

"Tai. We BOTH know you can't do your back." Kari answered

"Plus it's only fair, boyfriend." She whispered a reminder in his ear

Tai gulped at that and nodded. "O-Okay." He then switched places with Kari and lied down on the towel

"Hold on." She spoke, stopping him and pulled his shirt off

"Wh-what're you-?" Tai asked, stiffening up

"Just relax." She smiled, putting the cream in her hands and began to massage it onto Tai's skin. She was running her fingers over his muscular back, smiling happily at the feeling

Tai mumbled under his breath as he felt Kari's hands glide over his back. Not denying this was a good feeling, but the cream WAS cold. Cold... But not bad. Heck, it was growing warmer as she worked 'Hmm... Sand, sun, sea... My Sister... This is great.' He thought. Kari reached down and began to kiss his neck, giggling playfully as she rubbed the sunscreen in "Cheeky." Tai commented, almost seizing up from the kiss

"You can 'feel' how 'cheeky' I am." She teased

"Yeah... You're getting close to my butt, you know." Tai answered

"Hmm... gonna stop me?" She grinned, bringing his hand towards her butt

"I... Probably won't." Tai answered truthfully, smiling

"Really?" She pouted, his hand now on her swimsuit hugged ass "T-Tai!" Kari smiled

"Think you're the only one who can tease?" Tai asked

"I wanted you to." She admitted with a smile, kissing him quickly. The two were there for a little while before breaking the kiss. They shared a smile, Kari making a hand motion to tell Tai to roll over. Tai nodded and turned over, though trying to stay on the towel. Kari was now sitting on his thighs, putting the sunscreen on his chest and stomach "How is it?" She asked

"Beautiful." He whispered

"Thank you." Kari whispered back and began to put the sun-cream on his chest

Tai was mesmerized, looking up at Kari. The sun's light framed her body, hugged in that tight swimsuit and the sun screen making her body shimmer. The beams of light passed through her brown hair, which was framing her face because of how she was leaning forward, making it seem like a halo was around her head. She was beautiful, not perfect but she looked like a piece of art. Like an angel  
There was no lust in his appreciation, just amazement and love

"What?" Kari asked with a smile

"Nothing, just appreciating." Tai answered, grinning gently "I just love this view."

Kari leaned in and kissed him on the lips "That makes me so happy to hear." She smiled

* * *

*With the Digimon*

Agumon and DemiVeemon where sitting in Tai and Kari's room, looking around "Hey, Agumon. You shaid you could Digivolve further than Champion, didn't you?" DemiVeemon asked

"Yeah. A few years ago, me and a few other Digimon could go 'Ultimate', and Gabumon and I could go a step further into 'Mega'." Agumon answered with a nostalgic tone

"What where thoshe formsh like?" DemiVeemon asked with sparkles in his eyes "And what where the formsh you and all the othersh had?"

"Well, that's kind of a long list. But I'll give it a go." Agumon chuckled and began to list off the descriptions to an intrigued DemiVeemon "Patamon became Angemon and then MagnaAngemon. Meanwhile Gatomon, being a Champion already, only went up one level. To Angewomon." Agumon finished his long explination

DemiVeemon just say there, listening like a child to a story from their grandparent, even with little stars in his eyes from hearing it all. But the stars faded from his eyes lightly at the last bit 'Angemon and Angewomon?' he thought

"So, yeah that's everyone. What do you think?" Agumon asked

"It... It'sh cool." He muttered "Do... You think I'll become an angel Digimon?"

"Well, I dunno." Agumon answered honestly. "But if Gargoylemon is anything to go by...I think so."

'Gargoylemon!' DemiVeemon thought in excitement, remembering the locked power he felt in that form and grinned in excitement. If he could become an angel Digimon than he might be able to win Gatomon's heart!

"So...Why'd you ask?" Agumon asked

"Nothing!" DemiVeemon squeaked

"Okay~?" Agumon raised an eyebrow...if he had them, at that. He had ridges! Do... Do those count?

"You boys done?" Gatomon asked as she walked in

"Yeah, we're done!" DemiVeemon called out and nodded

"Yeah, yeah I think so." Agumon followed

"Good! Because Beaverly just died!" She called back

"Beaverly...?" DemiVeemon began to tear up

"Oh no, come on!" Agumon groaned

"BEAVERLY!" DemiVeemon cried. "We JUST got her!"

"... Damn it." Gatomon sighed, hugging him

"Thank you." DemiVeemon sniffed as he was being hugged.

'Stupid fourth gym. ALWAYS losing our team to that one.' Agumon thought in annoyance, while smiling at the sight of the two in front of him 'That's cute.'

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Hey Matt." TK smiled, walking up to his brother

"Yo, TK! Good seeing you, little bro." Matt waved, responding to him. He was sitting in a bench, strumming his guitar, when his little brother walked towards him

"Making a new song?" TK asked

"Yep, always." Matt nodded "I call it Target. Want to hear?"

"Sure." TK nodded and sat down next to him,.

Matt smiled as he atarted to play a tune, whistling a bit to match it. TK listened as his brother was playing, hearing the notes fill the air and bringing the beat to it. TK just tapped his foot for liking the song that much  
 _"The story has begun to spin at full speed  
Dyeing the earth red."_ Matt sang  
 _"On the map there is an emotional paradise,  
Let's try and save it ourselves.  
Now we're running as fast as we can,  
Up the endless hilly road, Far Away~ yeah!  
Stand up! There's a hero inside of me  
A raising target, there's no way I can lose!  
Burn up! My heartbeat burns in my chest,  
We're going to get back the forgotten tomorrow!  
With a heated battle!" And with that he was finished, smiling  
"It's not finished yet, what do you think?"_

"Wow. Just...WOW. I can see why you're the lead singer." TK answered honestly

"Thanks." Matt smiled "Still. Nothing beats... That song." Matt smiled, closing his eyes, TK nodding. The song he was talking about was a song that Matt had written for the group, the first song he ever wrote. It was a tune that was just theirs; it belonged to the eight of them and no one else.

"So...What do you want to do first?" TK asked his brother

"I just wanted to hang out." She shrugged "So, where should we go?"

"I think there's a maid cafe, just down the road." TK answered

"Sweet. Let's go." He grinned

* * *

*Back with Tai and Kari*

The two were now sleeping on the towel and soaking up some rays. It was peaceful for the most part. They had had lunch and went for a swim, they were now holding each other and they were now relaxing on the towel hugging each other as they drifted to sleep

* * *

*In Tai's dream*

 _Tai was back at home sleeping in a large bed. He yawned, relaxing gently "Morning." He talked to no-one. He laughed gently, standing up. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, as he opened it he saw a scenario...that he didn't flinch at. He saw a grown Sora and Kari wearing their pyjamas and two children abreast of them. "Hey girls." He smiled, walking towards them_

 _"Morning, Tai." Sora and Kari answered_

 _"Daddy!" The two kids waved, having a spoon of cereal in their hands._

 _"Hey kids." Tai laughed gently_

 _"Are we going to the beach today?" One of the kids asked, their faces and genders were unknown since this dream wasn't overly detailed_

 _"If the weather is okay." Tai nodded_

 _"Will Aunt Mimi be coming over?" A child asked_

 _"Mimi?" Tai blinked_

 _"Uh-huh. Aunt Mimi." The second answered. "Isn't she coming too?"_

 _'Isn't she in America?' Tai thought_

 _"Kids, you know Aunt Mimi is in America. She's not-" Sora spoke with a sad smile_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

 _"Who's there?" Kari asked as she went to the door and as she opened it_ , Tai woke up from a feeling of a sandy round object landing on his back.

"Huh?" He blinked

"Sorry!" A kid called out, going after their ball.

* * *

*In Kari's dreams*

 _Kari was smiling as she arrived home after a day of teaching kids. As she arrived home, she saw a lovely little girl and a boy at her home "Mummy!" The kids cheered seeing her._

 _"Hey baby." Kari smiled, picking her up_

 _"Did you miss Mummy?" Kari asked kindly_

 _"Yep!" The child nodded_

 _"Where's daddy?" Kari asked_

 _"In your bedroom!" The boy giggled, covering his mouth like it was a secret_

 _"Oh~, thanks baby." Kari kissed her two children on the head. "Go watch some tv. Okay?"_

 _"Okay!" They nodded, running off_

 _Kari chuckled as she walked to the bedroom with an expecting blush. Entering the room she saw Tai wrapping presents, his shirtless back to the door. She didn't make a sound and slowly tip-toed her way to Tai. She wrapped her arms around his stomach, kissing his cheek. Tai froze as he felt arms wrapped around his stomach...Until he settled down and turned to face her. "Hello, love."_

 _"Hey. What're you doing?" Kari asked sensually_

 _"I was hoping to get your birthday presents wrapped before you got home." He said nervously_

 _"Oh~. You're sweet." Kari cooed gently. "But...I've got everything I want, right here." She then pulled Tai down, basically pushing him onto his back before she straddled his waist_

 _"I guess I should give you, your present early?" Tai smiled_

 _"Hmm..." Kari purred gently, kissing Tai and biting his lip playfully. The two were kept their embrace as we pan out and head back to the real world._

* * *

*Back on the beach*

Kari purred against Tai's chest, giggling 'Guess she must be dreaming.' Tai thought gently, stroking her hair "Kari, wake up." He urged gently

"Hmm, coming honey." Kari yawned

"What where you dreaming about?" He chuckled

"Our future." Kari answered dreamily. Tai chuckled, standing up and stretching "Oh~, I wasn't done yet." Kari pouted playfully.

"It is getting late Kari, we should head back." Tai smiled and kissed her

"Okay. Thanks for a great day out." Kari responded, stretching as she got up.

"Anytime." Tai smiled, a hand on her hips without even noticing. Kari blushed and smiled at that gesture, happy that Tai was becoming more accepting of their relationship.

She shifted herself lightly, letting his hand shift to her ass "Tonight... I'd like to... Try?" She asked with a smile "We don't have to go all the way, if you want, just... Some stuff. After your homework session with Mimi."

Tai gasped, feeling the wind coming out of his lungs in shock. Did-did Kari just-?

"Please?" She asked gently, her eyes sparkling with hope and love while she gave the dreaded Puppymon Pout

"I-You-HMM!" Tai spluttered before getting a little angry, knowing that he couldn't resist her Puppymon Pout. "O-Okay. AFTER homework."

"And it doesn't have to be sex." She nodded with a smile, hugging him tightly "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Tai answered, helping pack stuff away

* * *

*Back at the Kamiya home*

The Digimon had gotten hungry and where in the fridge "Okay, who wants what?" Agumon asked, as DemiVeemon couldn't get to the top shelves

"Here you go." Gatomon smiled, setting DemiVeemon on her head

"Thanksh." DemiVeemon responded kindly as he balanced on her shoulders.

"Okay, we got chicken, pork, salad. What're you hungry for?" Agumon asked

"Everything!" He grinned

"You got it." Agumon answered and grabbed everything that he could in his claws.

"Boys." Gatomon laughed

"Okay, okay." The two answered.

"We'll only talk HALF." Agumon followed up. Gatomon rolled her eyes, setting DemiVeemon down "Okay fine...We'll get the curry from last night." Agumon answered

"Better." Gatomon nodded like a big sister. She smiled down at DemiVeemon, rubbing his back

"When do you think Tai and Kari will be home?" DemiVeemon asked innocently

"Soon." Gatomon smiled. She jumped and turned the TV on while the boys ate, her eyes drifting to the In-Training every now and again 'He's so cute.' Gatomon thought, finding the In-Training just ADORABLE. However she did wish she could spend some time with him as a Rookie, when he was at her maturity level... Mostly 'Why is this so difficult?' She thought sadly. She looks out the window and sighed 'What do I do Wizardmon? I've never felt like this before.' As she wished she could talk to her old friend, Tai and Kari were coming back up the stairs to their home.

"We're home!" Tai sang jokingly, closing the door behind them

"Welcome back." Agumon responded

"Tai!" DemiVeemon cheered

"Did you have a good day?" Tai asked

"It was fun." Gatomon nodded

"Reheating some curry?" Kari asked

"Yeah, want shome?" DemiVeemon responded

"Would love some. But we need a shower first...There's sand in places I want to get rid of." Kari answered

"And we had some takyoaki on the way home." Tai added

"Ah, we'll give you some smaller portions then." Gatomon thought logically

"Thanks." Tai nodded, Kari going to the bathroom

* * *

*With Yolie*

"Done." The lavender haired girl sighed, closing the store for the day

"Wow, is it always this busy?" Poromon asked

"Yep." Yolie mumbled, picking her partner and walking up to her room

"What're you going to do now? Sleep?" Poromon asked kindly

"Well I AM bushed." Yolie mumbled, putting Poromon down before she began to get changed

"Sorry I couldn't help as much. But being stuck in this form..." Poromon apologised for something out of his control.

"It's fine Poromon. Most people would be weirded out by a 4 foot tall bird anyway." Yolie assured, now dressed in red shorts and a simple white shirt

"I could be a mascot for the store." Poromon thought positively.

"Don't think my parents would like that much." She soothed, rubbing his head

"Fair enough." Poromon answered. "No harm in suggestions." Yolie nodded and hugged him before she lied back on her bed 'I should let her sleep.' Poromon yawned himself and snuggled into his own bed

Yolie smiled as her partner fell asleep, thinking about the last few days. How her life had been brought into this grand new adventure. It was almost surreal. Plus she got to spend time with the hot and awesome sports, the legend, Tai Kamiya!  
She sighed to herself contently and drifted to sleep. 'Hmm~. Tai~.' She thought, a hand slipping into her tight red shorts

* * *

*With Cody*

Cody was going back home after Kendo practice. It was a full day of training while also bonding with Upamon. Walking alongside him was his grandfather "I'm proud of you, Cody." Cody's Grandfather spoke with a wizened smile

"I still need to work on my foot work and my straight strikes." Cody said, criticizing himself

"But you learn from your faults. I can see that you're pushing yourself." His grandfather answered, patting his shoulder

"Thank you Grandfather." Cody bowed

"I saw that you also brought your new toy. A form of 'good luck charm'?" He asked

"O... oh! Yes." Cody gasped and nodded

"Hmm." He stated gently. "Well, don't rely solely on 'luck' Cody."

"I know Grandfather." He nodded "It just makes me feel more confident. Like I have a friend cheering for me."

"Well, if it's an avatar for your new friends...I see no harm in it." Cody's grandfather answered "Just do not try and replace them with it."

"I won't." Cody answered.

* * *

*in the Digital World*

BlackGatomon was training against several of the Champions the Emperor had under his control **"Lightning Paw!"** She called out, striking against them, getting stronger from each one she beat.

She was pissed  
She has barley beaten that declawed bitch!

'Damn it, damn it, damn it! If I was only stronger!' She thought in a passionate rage. 'Stronger! Stronger! Stronger! I need to. I need to. I need to Digivolve!' She screamed her thoughts

* * *

*on Earth*

A purple haired teen laughed under his breath as he typed away at a computer, on it showing the data from Datamon's experiments "This, this is excellent. Their data. I know what they are now." The teen laughed "For my ultimate creation!"

* * *

*With the Kamiya's*

Tai, wet form the shower dressed in just some black shorts with a towel around his shoulders, sat down at the computer desk with a sit "Man...What a day." He sighed to relax, before he turned on his computer. 'Gotta call Mimi.' he told himself when he noticed he was getting a video call "Huh? Hey, Mimi." Tai spoke, clicking the 'Answer Phone' icon

 _"Hello~!"_ A tanned Japanese girl with shoulder length, wavy, died pink hair with several dozen star decorations in said hair sang and waved as she appeared in screen

"Whoa! Holy cow, Mimi!" Tai smiled, stunned to see Mimi like this. "You-you look-!"

 _"Amazing? Beautiful? Gorgious?"_ She joked _"I know, I know. Some of my friends helped me find a new hip hairstyle. I was getting tired of brown."_

"Well...I-It suits you. It's all I can say." Tai answered

 _"Really? Awww~ thanks, you're sweet._ " Mimi smiled

"Yeah, so...What's the time over by you?" Tai asked, trying to make small conversation while being happy to talk to his friend again

 _"Early morning."_ Mimi answered with a shrug. _"So, ready to do some homework?"_

"Sure." Tai smiled


	8. Pure Leaf, Girl From America, WHOA!

**Guest** **chapter 7** **Apr 27** : Thank you. That is the problem with most Digimon shows is they don't give the characters much personality or growth

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : That'll happen soon

 **UnsanMusho** : What season was she a part of? That's your clue.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **MadDogLucario96** : It's what we're going for

 **goddragonking** : You don't have to wait long.

 **UnsanMusho** : Who said anything about leaving Palmon?

 **mshake93** : Well, if THAT is how you feel. Obviously you don't care about a little thing called 'World Building'. Something that ALL stories expand upon, not JUST constant fights. But if that's all you care about, go play CoD or something.

 **Menydragon5** : And you'd be surprised to what we've got in store.

 **duskrider** : Thanks.

 **Guest chapter 7** **Apr** **27** : That's what we were going for. A neat little twist in their personalities and hobbies.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Ah, another chapter. Damn, this story is so fun to write and I am happy to see you are all enjoying it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 8: Pure Leaf, Girl From America, WHOA!**

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, Tai and Mimi had finished up their homework and now just catching up for lost time "You and Sora finally went out?!" Mimi squealed

"Yeah *Yawn*, yeah we finally did." Tai answered, yawning slightly since it was late at night.

"That's awesome!" Mimi cheered "Hey Tai, tomorrow I am meeting with you guys in the Digital World. See you later!" She grinned and ended the call

Tai slumped into his chair and rubbed his eyes, he knew that it was late and he needed to go to bed. 'Heh... Seeing Mimi again... she looked... exotic.' He thought. He yawned, walking to his bed. He saw Kari lying in a pair of lacy pink panties and a frilly pink bra, asleep. It was to this sight he remembered his promise and groaned, realising Kari had tried to because up for him but couldn't. And tomorrow was Monday, he couldn't make it up to her properly 'Dang it...I'm sorry, Kari.' Tai frowned, kissing her on the cheek to let her get to sleep. He sat down and hugged her close, the two drifting to sleep together 'This... this weekend...' Tai thought as he faded into his dreams

* * *

*time skip*

The Kamiya children were now awake, risen by the incessant beeping of the alarm. Tai groaned, his hand hitting the alarm's off button. He pulled himself up, from his bed, his eyes red from lack of sleep. It was only about two hours less also but still "Hmm...Monday." He groaned lightly, slowly waking up from his bed "I hate Mondays."

"Morning." Kari mumbled

"Morning." Tai responded, looking down at her...and had a justifiable reason for his morning wood.

Kari smiled up at him, kissing him gently before shaking her head "Damn, morning breath." She joked/commented

"Sorry." Tai answered, crawling off of Kari. Kari sat up slightly, allowing her body to show just what Tai missed last night. Tai saw it all. Kari's pair of lacy pink panties and a frilly pink bra, hugging her beautifully as she sat "I am SO stupid. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." She smiled gently "You are making it up to me tonight."

"Of course." Tai cupped her cheek gently and kissed her again, before getting up from bed to go get breakfast and a shower... Only to be pulled on top of Kari, the brunette girl pulling Tai into a deep kiss and sticking her tongue into his mouth while running her fingers through his hair. Tai was immediately woken up from that, he could feel how soft Kari's tongue was; it dancing with his own while his hair was run through by her fingers.

Pulling back Tai panted in shock at Kari's passion "Oh... Fuck..." Tai panted, smiling "You... Are a good kisser."

Kari just beamed happily. "Just a taste for tonight."

Tai nodded, smiling, before he walked off to get ready for the day 'If this morning is anything to go by... Today is gonna be a good day.' He thought, still a little sleepy but more awake now. He was soon ready for the day, letting Kari have her turn "Kari, the shower's yours." Tai called out.

"If you didn't fuck up last night it could have been ours." She teased, walking past him

Tai groaned and nodded. "Yes, okay; I admit it, I fucked up."

"Okay." Kari giggled, winking at him

'I just hope I can get through the day.' Tai thought

* * *

*time skip*

The new DigiDestined where at lunch, having gotten their meals and sat around a table "So, how was your weekend?" TK asked the group

"Boring as usual." Yolie grumbled

"I've improved my Kendo." Cody answered honestly

"That's good." Kari nodded

"So, are we heading back to the Digital World today?" Yolei asked, since they hadn't been since Friday

"Of course." Kari smiled "And one of my brother's friends will be joining us to."

"Which friend?" Cody asked

"It's a surprise." Kari winked

"I doubt you'd know her anyways." TK shrugged

"Okay." Cody answered with a nod, knowing that he was too young and hadn't met ALL the previous DigiDestined. Hell besides Tai, Kari and TK they had only met two of them. It didn't take long for the day to pass so the DigiDestined were the only ones left in the building. They entered the computer room, the Digimon emerging from their hiding places

"Man, I thought we would be waiting forever." DemiVeemon joked

"You need patience." Tai commented as he walked in

"Try saying that when you've got your knees under your chin." Agumon commented making Kari grin and giggles playfully

"Ready to go Digital?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded and pulled out their Digivices

"Here we go." Tk spoke as they were all teleported into the Digital World. In a flash they were in lush jungle

"Wow, looks like the Rainforest around here." Cody gasped in amazement.

"Tai!" A cheery female voice... Well... Cheered

"Huh?" Yolei asked

"Who's that?" Cody followed

"No way, is that-?" TK asked as a figure emerged from the jungle and hugged Tai.

"Mimi!" Tai and Kari smiled, seeing her.

"Tai!" Mimi cheered, hugging Tai close and spinning a bit

"Hey guys!" Palmon waved as she ran over

"How you been?" Tai smiled happily, pulling back and looking Mimi over. Mimi looked like she did the night prior, pink hair with yellow stars, wearing a blue shirt with a red torso area with a yellow star in the center, a white hoop-skirt and shin length white boots "Wow you look great." He complicated

"Aww~ aren't you sweet?" Mimi winked playfully, giggling as she took a step back "I'm fine. A~nd, guess who's with me~." Mimi continued

"Ta-dah!" Palmon waved seeing the gang again.

"Hey Palmon!" Agumon smiled, his cheeks slightly red

"Hey, Agumon. It's great seeing you." Palmon smiled

"Wow Palmon! Been a while!" Patamon cheered

"Hey Patamon, good to see ya." Palmon continued, seeing her old friends and was introduced to the new DigiDestined Partners "So, you guys are the new Destined Digimon?" She smiled at Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon

"Yep, I'm Armadillomon, Cody's Partner." Said Digimon spoke, waving from the ground

"Greetings, I'm Hawkmon. Yolei's partner." Hawkmon bowed

"I'm Veemon, Tai's second partner." Veemon mumbled

"Tai's...Second?" Palmon asked in confusion

"It's a long story." Tai explained with a somber tone

"Yeah." The others nodded

"Hi! I'm Mimi Tachikawa!" Mimi introduced herself to the two new DigiDestined, trying to make the mood cheerier

"Nice to meet you. We're Cody Hida and Yolei Inoue." Yolei introduced herself and Cody.

"Hello." Cody bowed

"Oh, aren't you the cutest?" Mimi teased gently

"Hi Mimi." TK sweat dropped

"Oh don't worry, you were always the cute one back in our old team. You've just grown." Mimi patted TK's head "And wow, you've gotten big!"

TK chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah...I had a growth spurt."

Mimi blinked, turning to Kari "Oh wow! Kari?! Is that you?! You look gorgeous!" She gasped, hugging her

"Oh, Mimi~, thanks you." Kari responded, hugging back even if she did frown a bit when Mimi hugged Tai

Tai noted the small frown on Kari's face; he'd have to fix that later. But for now, they needed to focus "Okay, let's do this." Tai called

"Right!" The group answered, heading out through the lush jungle

"Oh, I knew I wouldn't have worn my new shoes!" Mimi complained by she did in their first adventure however she did have a smile they told Tai she was joking

'Same old Mimi.' Tai thought to himself

* * *

*Deep in the Jungle*

We see several Gekomon, Gazimon and Otomomon working, building a control spire "Come on you lot! WORK! The Emperor wants this spire built before the end of the day!" A RedVegimon demanded, whipping his tendril arm

The DigiDestined where silent, looking out from behind trees "That's awful." Mimi frowned

"It's what this guy has been doing. Enslaving Digimon for his own sadistic machinations." TK frowned

"Monster." Palmon frowned gently at that

"I think... I think I know some of them." Mimi whispered with a frown

"Yeah, I know." Tai answered

"... The castle." They said at the same time. Tai and Mimi smiled at each other, chuckling

"What're they talking about?" Yolei asked

"Years ago, Mimi was the queen of the Gekkomon and Otomamon." TK answered "Or at least I heard."

"I was a selfish bitch because the Digital World was taking a lot out of me. I just wanted to go home and have my parents spoil me." Mimi admitted, clearly still guilty about the entire situation

"Oh." Cody blinked

"She's better now." Tai responded kindly "It was just a moment of weakness." He added, rubbing her arm "It's not your fault." He whispered to her gently, trying to help cheer up his friend

"Thanks Tai." Mimi smiled "But... This Spire is DEFINITELY my responsibility!" She frowned "They were my people, they still called me Queen when we found them during the Dark Masters! I have to save them!" Her heart glowed green for a second, the blue of her shirt hiding it mostly from view

"Then letsh go!" Veemon spoke with determination

"Right!" They all nodded. Back at the building site, the Gekkomon and Otamamon were working like mind-controlled slaves, not stopping and only working with the mind controled Gazimon directing them

"Keep moving." RedVegimon ordered. "What's the report, Gazimon?"

"All going. According. To schedule." Gazimon muttered, mindlessly

"Good, good. Get your Gazimon to check the perimeter, the Emperor thinks those DigiDestined will attack." RedVegimon ordered

 **"NEEDLE SPRAY!"**

"HUH? AARRGGHH!" The Gazimon screamed in pain as he was peppered in needles. The needles where shooting everywhere, the Digimon running off

"What the hell? Who's doing that?" RedVegimon snapped, looking for the source.

Emerging from the woods was Togemon, who was flexing "Ah~, so GOOD to be back kickin' butt." Togemon spoke

"Attack!" RedVegimon yelled. The still controlled Gazimon, Otamamon and Gekkomon leaped in, dropping what they were doing to attack Togemon.

 **"NOVA BLAST!"** Greymon's roar proclaimed, shooting a large flame at the Digimon

The group ran out, revealing themselves to the Digimon "Okay guys, let's go help them out!" Yolei spoke

"Right!" The Digimon nodded. Flamedramon, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, Digmon and Halsemon went on the offensive. While Flamedramon punched the Gazimon away, Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon covered aerial support. Digmon had the main job to do, Rock Wrecker the tower! It seemed almost like too easy a win

"Grr! Damn it!" RedVegimon snarled, pulling back since he was outnumbered. He was sweating nervously, his eyes flicking around But flying towards them was a great black shadow, flying over them like a vulture.

"What's that?" Tai frowned

"I-I don't...Oh no, it can't be!" Kari looked up before she recognised it. "It's-"

Plummeting down into Halsemon's back and shot a great black shadow at Pegasusmon, the figure flew in close almost to head butting range to Nefertimon. But flying towards them were some great black shadows, flying over them like vultures "What's that?" Tai frowned

"I don't-Oh no!" Kari gasped. Flying down and striking at the flying Digimon were a group of Airdramon commanded by a Devidramon!

"Backup!" RedVegimon laughed

"Knew it was too easy." TK frowned

"Nefertimon!" Kari called out

"Flamedramon!" Tai responded

"On it!" Said Digimon nodded and shot a barrage of flames out at him. Flamedramon got on Nefertimon's back, the sphinx Digimon flying them up towards their areal foes

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon summoned his flame barrage to attack them

 **"BEAMS OF ISIS!"** Nefertimon called, backing him up

The attacks collided with Devidramon, causing him to plummet to the ground while Pegasusmon and Halsemon tried to attack the Airdramon. Suddenly Nefertimon was hit by a blast from Devidramon, sending the two falling "Nefertimon/Flamedramon!" Tai and Kari called out, running to them

"Why you! **NOVA BLAST!** " Greymon roared

 **"NEEDLE SPRAY!"** Togemon yelled, joining the attack which destroyed the control spire... And sent Tai, Togemon and Mimi flying in the other direction

"NO!" RedVegimon screamed as the Control Spire fell. He took off running, leaving the reasoning DigiDestined confused

"What? What just happened?" Cody asked

"Tai, Mimi and Togemon flew off that way..." Yolie started, pointing to the left into the tree lines

"While Flamedramon and Nefertimon went that way." TK added, pointing to the right

"We'll go after Tai and Mimi, you guys go for Flamedramon and Nerfertimon." TK and Yolei spoke

"What about... Me?" Greymon asked, reverting to Agumon half way through that comment

"Ah... Right... Err... Come with us?" TK asked

"Come with us." Yolie suggested

"And help my bro? Okay." Agumon nodded

"Then we've got a plan. Come on Armadillomon." Cody spoke

"I'mma comin'." He answered

* * *

*with Flamedramon and Nefertimon*

"Hnn! Hmm...Ow." Flamedramon groaned, getting up from the broken trees that 'cushioned' their fall "That hurt." He admitted

"Ow." Nefertimon groaned, struggling to get up. She flinched, her wing bent strangely "Hnn! M-My wing!" Nefertimon hissed in pain.

"Hang on." Flamedramon helped her up and looked at her wing 'Oh, no.' He thought "Looks like you're not flying for a while." He frowned gently

"D-damn. And we...We must've been flung miles." Nefertimon frowned

"Looks like we need to walk back." Flamedramon nodded

"I think...I can handle that." Nefertimon spoke, getting to her feet. She began to walk, of course on all fours, with the fire elemental walking next to her

"How far do you think we got flung back?" Flamedramon asked

"Hmm... No more than half an hour." She commented

"Well, that's something." Flamedramon answered...and felt his stomach grumble. "Oh man...I'm getting hungry."

"Let's pick some food." She commented, pointing at the trees

"Okay, I'll get it." Flamedramon answered, leaping up to the trees and grabbed some fruit. He looked around, scavenging. There were a few large fruits and seven some unripe ones that he avoided. It was weird for him, having never had to do this before, but had grabbed them and jumped down "I hope these are alright." Flamedramon spoke

"They look fine." Nefertimon nodded

"So... Er... are those lips real or..." Flamedramon blinked as he jumped down, curious how she would be able to eat

"I'll manage, Flamedramon." She answered, taking a fruit in her claws

Flamedramon blinked, watching in genuine curiosity. Nefertimon gently lifted the mask, revealing only her lips and chin. It seemed to be that of a human woman's, but he couldn't check properly. She ate the fruit quickly, munching 'She has lips?' Flamedramon thought as he ate his own fruit. He did wonder what her full face looked like

'I hope Kari is okay.' Nefertimon thought with a full mouth. She swallowed, putting her mask back down and looking at Flamedramon

"I-Um. *Nom. Chomp*." Flamedramon blushed and stuffed his face with fruit.

'He looks handsome.' Nefertimon thought

'Dang it, why can't I talk to her?' Flamedramon asked himself 'Come on Flamedramon! Just... Just SAY something!'

"Flame-" Nefertimon began to speak before Flamedramon blurted something out.

"You're so cool!" He basically shouted

"Huh?" Nefertimon blinked in shock at that, she didn't know how to react to that.

"Sorry." Flamedramon muttered, lowering his head and walking away quickly 'Stupid, stupid. She probably thinks you are a weirdo now.' he thought in anger

"You...think I'm cool?" Nefertimon asked

"... Yeah." He grumbled

"Well... That's very kind of you." Nefertimon blushed under her mask

"I... Kinda feel bad." He admitted "You're always looking out for me, you have since I was released from the egg but... as DemiVeemon I can't help but be so immature." Nefertimon looked at her paws and then back to Flamedramon, she slowly walked to him and sat next to him. She set herself down gently, calmly 'Oh my gosh!' Flamedramon thought with a hidden blush under his helmet  
His claw was right next to her paw  
He wanted to put his claw on top of her claw, just as a kind gesture. But wouldn't have be flirting? Would... Would she slap him if he tried that? He looked at the fruit and handed over another piece. There couldn't be any harm in that... Right?

"Thank you." Nefertimon smiled, slipping the fruit under her mask and eating again

* * *

*with Tai, Mimi and Palmon*

"Tai?" Mimi asked, her arms around Tai's stomach and her head against his neck

"Yeah Meems?" Tai asked, one arm around her waist and one arm above his head

"If we die, I am going to kill you." She grumbled

As we zoom out we see the two are half way down a cliff, Tai supporting them by holding tightly onto a foot emerging from the cliff side

"I promise not to let you die." Tai answered, gripping the root and tried to pull themselves up. He knew she was being silly, trying to keep the mood up. But he was being serious; he would protect her and get her out of it'Hnn! Come on, Kamiya. Come on!' He struggled trying to pull them up They heard what sounded like twenty or so voices atop the cliff

"Tai! Voices!" Mimi gasped happily, accidentally pushing her well-developed body against his

"Yeah Mimi, I know." He nodded, not noticing because of the peril

"Who's down there?" A familiar voice wondered, Gekkomon and Otomomon looking over the edge and gasping

"You guys." Mimi whispered with tears of joy in her eyes

"Princess Mimi!" They cheered

"It's so good to see you!" Mimi called up

"Quick, we've got to get the Princess!" A Gekkomon called out

"The vines!" An Otamamon pointed. They quickly plucked vines from trees and tied them together, lowering it at a rope

"Go Mimi, grab it." Tai instructed, supporting her

"But-I-Okay." Mimi nodded nervously and grabbed the vines. "I got it!"

"PULL!" The Gekkomon and Otamamon called out, pulling their Princess Mimi up. It took at least two or three pulls before they got Mimi on solid ground. Mimi fell to her knees, crying in joy and hugging the Digimon as she was on solid ground once more "Princess Mimi!" The Digimon cheered and hugged her

"It's so good seeing you again." Mimi wept happily

"It's great to see you too." The Gekkomon and Otamamon added

"Awe~; isn't that nice?" Tai commented kindly. "You might want to SAVE THE KID WHO'S HANGING FROM A TREE ROOT!" He screamed cartoonishly

"Oh! Tai! Sorry!" She gasped

"Here, let me." Palmon panted as she walked towards them **"POISON IVY!"** She called, her fingers extending into vines and going over the cliff edge where they wrapped around Tai's waist and pulled him up

"Thanks, Palmon." Tai sighed in relief and thanked her.

"Sorry Tai, I was knocked away from you." Palmon encouraged as she set Tai on the ground "And I was really tired."

"It'shh thankshh to her we found you!" A Gekkomon nodded and soured

"Tai!" Mimi cheered and hugged him, crying "Oh Tai, we're okay! I was so worried we were going to die!"

"It's okay, we're okay now." Tai hugged back, stroking her back in reassurance.

"I didn't want to die single and a virgin!" She cried in embarrassment, words just flying from her mouth in her gratitude and fear with a hint of adrenaline "I didn't want to die before I got married and had a kid and..." By now she had calmed down and blushed, panting from her non-stop rapid talking

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mimi, Mimi! It's okay, it's okay!" Tai tried to halt her before she spilled any more personal feelings. He frowned and hugged her close, humming their song. The song of the DigiDestined, a song he hummed to Kari when she had nightmares. About being a merry butterfly, with wings where images tend to stay and flying through the clear blue sky

'Tai.' Mimi thought as she heard the song

 _"On my love."_ Tai finished singing gently, pulling back "You okay?" He smi e gently

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." She nodded with a deep blush, fantasies filling her head

"Tai! Mimi!" Kari and Cody called, running up to them

"Palmon!" Agumon cheered

"Guys, you found us." Mimi spoke

"You're alright." Kari smiled in relief, hugging Tai

"Yeah." He smiled only for them all to hear a loud explosion

"What was that?" Cody gasped, looking behind them.

* * *

*with TK had Yolie, a little while ago*

We see the two on the backs of Pegasusmon and Halsemon "See anything?" TK asked

"Nothing yet." Yolei answered

"Keep looking." TK frowned

"It's quite difficult due to the tree-lines. We'll have to go in a bit deeper." Halsemon spoke honestly which is when they saw explosions not too far from them, fired by Devidramon and the Airdramon

"Looks like our 'friends' have found us." Pegasusmon spoke

"Yea, so let's return them in kind!" Halsemon answered

"Wait! Down there!" Yolie called, pointing into the flames and showing Flamedramon shielding Nefertimon

"They're okay!" Pegasusmon gasped

"But surrounded. We've got to get to them." TK answered. Halsemon and Pegasusmon nodded, flying in quickly

"Guys! Down here!" Nefertimon called out

"Nefertimon's wing is hurt. She can't fly!" Flamedramon followed up, giving them the heads up and they heard crashing, Greymon running through the forest super quickly

"HANG ON GUYS!" Greymon called out, tearing through the trees on his back was Tai, Mimi and Palmon

"Can't do anything ELSE, buddy!" Tai answered

"Tai/Mimi, Palmon!" Flamedramon and Nefertimon called out.

"Gatomon!" Kari called in concern, jumping off Greymon's back

"I'm okay, just a hurt wing." Nefertimon answered

"DUCK! **FIRE ROCKET!** " Flamedramon called out and shot a quick blast before he fell to his knees, exhausted

"You two, DeDigivolve." Tai frowned

"But-" Flamedramon panted

"We've got this, you two need to change back." Greymon answered. Flamedramon nodded and sighed, the two turning to their base forms. Gatomon and Veemon fell to the floor, exhausted from using so much of their energy.

"We've got you." Kari and Tai spoke, picking them up

"Okay Agumon, let's do this!" Tai called as Greymon DeDigivolved

"Right." Agumon nodded. **"AGUMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Agumon glowed a burning orange and began to grow, his body changed shape and a new form appeared  
 **"VOLCAGREYMON!"**

"Hey Kari, can I try something?" Mimi asked, reaching for the girls D-Terminal

"Um, sure. What do you want?" Kari nodded

"These things are connected to the crests, right?" Mimi asked, talking about the Digi-Egg's

"Yeah, that's right." Kari nodded

Mimi nodded and closed her eyes, focusing 'Come on.' She thought as Palmon turned into Togemon

 **"PALMON DIGIVOVLE TO!"** Palmon glowed and transformed  
 **"TOGEMON!"**

Mimi's Digivice then turned green, the blue buttons turning orange as it began to vibrate "AH!" Mimi and Togemon yelled as she began to glow and change, shocking everyone

"Hhhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Togemon screamed as she felt this new power surge within her **"TOGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...!"** Togemon proclaimed as her body changed. She soon became what looked like Lillymon but... Different  
Instead of the pink dress made from flower petals, it was a white see-through silk dress. Over her chest was a shiny silver breast plate, a golden neck brace set atop it. She had knee high silver boots with golden heels, the boots having a Crest of Purity symbol emblazoned on it. Her wrists had similar armour on it. And finally she had a familiar golden headrests instead of the normal flower helmet, a snake ornament atop the forehead **"NILELILLYMON!"**

The Digidestined looked in awe, they couldn't believe that Palmon just Digivolved to...Armour? Ultimate? They weren't sure, but this new 'NileLillymon' looked AMAZING!

Mimi looked at her now green Digivice with orange buttons, vibrating in her hand. Just like it always did when Palmon went ultimate... she smiled, grinning at her partner "Let's do this, VolcaGreymon." She said in a sassy voice

"Err-Y-yeah." VolcaGreymon nodded as he looked at her and then back at the enemies. He had just been distracted by her beauty

 **"DAZZLING CROCUS!"** NileLillymon called out, shooting a barrage of flower petals at Airdramon and Devidramon

 **"MOLTON WHIP!"** VolcaGreymon roared as he span around and slashed with his tail, the burning tail extending and slamming Devidramon to the ground and allowing NileLillymon to focus on the half a dozen Airdramon

The Airdramon roared as NileLillymon attacked. "HA! HIYA!" NileLillymon proclaimed, kicking and punching the flying Digimon **"POLLEN RIVER!"** she called, her hands becoming a large cannon that looked like a strange flower and shot a rappid fire barrage of glowing pink and Greene energy blasts. The Airdramon were shot out of the sky and plummeted to the ground, the Dark Rings that had controlled them were destroyed **"PETAL TORNADO!"** She then called, preforming a spin kick and slamming against Devidramon's neck

"Whoa! NileLillymon's amazing." Cody spoke in innocent admiration.

"Yeah she is." VolcaGreymon nodded, hearts in his eyes

"This feels GREAT! I haven't felt like this in a while." NileLillymon cheered

 **POP!**

NileLillymon suddenly disappeared, Palmon's In-Training form Ranamon falling to the floor while Mimi fell to her knees exhausted "Tanemon! Are you okay?" Mimi asked, tired

"I'm fine, Mimi. Just tired." Tanemon responded

"Same." Mimi smiled weakly

"Seems like doing whatever that was tires both the DigiDestined and the partner." TK commented

"Good to know if WE want to try that out." Pegasusmon spoke, transforming back to Patamon

"Doubtful." Kari shrugged, seeing that the power did not last long. Didn't seem worth it. And as far as they knew, the D3's didn't allow it. It seemed like Mimi's connection to her hacked her Digivice and... Basically used the DigiEgg to glitch Palmon to Ultimate

"Well, whatever happened, we should probably head back. We've all had a tiresome day." Hawkmon spoke. Everyone agreed, Tai supporting Mimi who carried Tanamon as they soaked to find a TV

"How far now?" Cody asked

"Probably another few feet." TK answered

"Don't say feet." Mimi whined in exhaustion

"We're not far." Tai answered with a playful roll of his eyes

"So... Mimi... How are you getting home?" Kari asked

"Turn the TV to channel 3." She commented

"'Channel 3'?" Yolei asked as Kari switched the channels to number 3.

"Okay, this is your way back?" Kari asked, seeing the channel shift

"That's right." Mimi nodded "See you guys later." She smiled at them, kissing Tai's cheek before she held her Digivice to the TV. She and Tanamon was sucked up, appearing in New York

Tai blinked as his cheek was kissed upon, in shock that Mimi was bold enough to do that. Kari pursed her lips together as not to get angry and changed the channel back to channel 1 so they could go back home in Japan. In a flash the group where back in the computer lab, the sun setting... And Veemon was still Veemon

"Veemon, you're-you're still Veemon." Tai blinked

"I'm still Veemon!" He gasped.

"I wonder why?" Yolei wondered as Poromon jumped into her arms

"It might be the Digital World fruit." Gatomon suggested

"The fruit?" Upamon asked

"Yeah, when we were waiting for you guys to find us, we ate some fruit." Gatomon answered "I think it might have made him stronger, given him enough strength to stay Rookie."

Veemon raised his arms to cheer...and then slid off Tai's back in exhaustion onto the floor "Well, we better head home." Tai smiled

"Yeah, we should." Yolei answered

"See you tomorrow?" TK asked

"Yeah." Everyone nodded

* * *

*Time skip*

Tai and Kari were now back home, the Digimon were sleeping like rocks in the bedroom from exhausting themselves all day today. Which was fine for them, Tai waiting alone in their room. He exhaled heavily and had a drink of water. Tonight was the night, he was going to keep his promise to Kari "I'm coming Tai!" Kari sang as she walked in 'This is it. Don't fuck up, Taichi Kamiya. This is what she wants.' Tai thought to himself as he took in her appearance. Kari was wearing a pair of white knee high stockings, a pair of white and pink stripped panties and a simple bra "Oh, wow." Tai gasped, seeing her dressed like this

"Do you like it?" She blushed as she walked over, soon crawling on the bed towards him

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Tai gulped

Kari was now on all fours next to Tai, not on top of him "Remember, we aren't going all the way." She blushed "Once... Once we get far enough... Before it's too much too soon... Say." She reminded, kissing him

"O-Okay." Tai nodded and held Kari close, readying to kiss her. He kissed her, sweetly at first and gently. Small pecks. Soon tongue was added, Kari wrapping her arms around his neck

'This, this is it.' Kari thought kindly and lovingly.

Tai soon returned the kiss, smiling gently 'I'll love you always, Kari.' Tai thought gently. The kiss slowly grew more heated, Tai getting more into it as his hands wandered her body

'Tai, he-he's feeling my chest. My skin.' Kari thought hotly. She slid her hand down, into his boxers. Tai stiffened as he felt his member harden from feeling Kari's hand slide down and touch it. He groaned and let her touch him, a hand rubbing her ass. Kari slowly broke their kiss and blushed, seeing her brother's member and now in her hands "Hands only?" She asked, giving her brother a handjob as she blushed 'So big and hard... Bigger than I thought.' she thought

"Hands...Hands only." He nodded, his face completely red at this point while his own hand slipped into her panties

"HMM!" She squeaked, as she felt her brother's hand slip onto her pink slit. Her grip tightened around him, but not painfully. Both were panting as they explored each other's bodies. Tai's fingers slid in and out Kari's pussy, his thumb against her clit. Kari bit her lower lip as she slowly stimulated Tai's cock. She held him tightly, moving her hand quickly up and down his dick

"K-Kari." Tai moaned, feeling is orgasm rise.

"Tai... Close... so close..." Kari panted as her hand moved faster as she was overflowing with pleasure

"Kari!" Tai moaned, cumming in her hand and tried to give her the same. Kari moaned as she came, kissing her bother. The two released each other from their grip but still held onto their kiss. After a minute of kissing they separated, Kari bringing her cum stained fingers to her mouth and curiously licking them clean "Oh boy." Tai blinked and looked at his own fingers and wiggled them gently.

"A bit salty." Kari mumbled. "But I wouldn't mind tasting it directly." She smiled

Tai blushed a bit, licking his fingers clean "Hmm."

"How do I taste?" Kari asked

"Um...Sh-shweet." Tai answered, the fingers still in his mouth.

"Good." Kari grinned and kissed him, getting a taste

'Oh man...This is REALLY erotic.' Tai thought as he felt her tongue lapping against his. If he had been willing to go further he'd be ready to have sex with her from this act. The two broke their kiss and looked into their eyes.

"I love you." She smiled

"I love you too." Tai answered

* * *

*In America*

Mimi was lying on her bed, smiling 'Tai he was... So sweet and heroic.' Mimi thought with a blush. It was like she was a princess in the arms of a white knight.

 _"On My Love." Tai's voice echoed in her mind, singing the last few notes of the song Matt for the group to show their friendship. But the words being sang so gently and softly..._

Mimi's cheeks flushed, remembering all the times Tai had been there for her even after the Digital World 'Tai~.' She thought sweetly, feeling her mind flood with those thoughts... She then blinked and gasped, her cheeks now red "I... Have a crush on Tai?" She said in near horror


	9. Honest Cross, Aqua Drama

**duskrider** : Glad you liked it.

 **May 5 c8** **Guest** : Yes because Tai's partners don't deserve love at all. Nope, not at all.

 **Redrangerlegacy** ; This will be answered soon... And by soon I mean before the Emperor is defeated. I will go into more detail THEN but for now I'll give you some basic info. The DigiEgg''s are connected to the Crests. Mimi used her connection to her crest, and the DigiEgg, to basically 'glitch the system' to allow Togemon to Digivolve. And yes she Digivolved, reaching the ultimate level. Her form altered slightly because of the DigiEgg being involved. The Digimon are able to Digivolve thanks to their link with their partners, drawing from their partners power. However glitching the system like that drains the DigiDestined fast which is why the form did not last long.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Wait and see, we've got surprises in store.

 **Menydragon5** : First on more to come. Yep, like a certain orange cat.

 **snake1980** : Wait and see.

 **Guest chap8 May 5:** ...Haven't you heard of 'working towards a romance'?

 **duskrider** : That's what we were going for.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Yes, Mimi too.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Chapter nine already? Damn.

Also, heads up. No update next Friday. Instead it will be on Saturday alongside James Harem 2 and a new fic. Because it's my birthday! Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 9: Honest Cross, Aqua Drama  
**

* * *

It was morning, Tai and Kari were having breakfast; and last night still fresh in their minds. Kari was beaming the entire morning while Tai seemed more relaxed "Good morning." She kissed his cheek.

"Morning." He smiled at her, giving her a cup of coffee

"Thanks. Sleep well?" She asked teasingly and kindly.

"You know I did." Tai chuckled, brushing her hair behind her ear. Kari beamed at this gesture and sipped her coffee. Soon the mumbles of the Digimon were stirring; they were waking up from their dreams

Gatomon blinked, finding herself hugging Veemon in their sleep 'Oh gosh!' She mewed to herself. She jumped back and shook "Hmm~, Gatomon." Veemon mumbled in his sleep

'He's dreaming about me?' Gatomon blushed, gulping

Veemon slowly woke up, looking at Gatomon with glazed eyes. "Morning."

"Eep." She squeaked and ran off

"Huh? Whuz wrong?" He asked himself tiredly before yawning.

Tai and Kari blinked, seeing Gatomon sprint through the room "What's wrong with her?" Tai asked. Kari shrugged, snuggling against Tai and giggling "We've got to get ready for school, don't forget." Tai spoke, hugging her.

"Do I have to?" She complained, wrapping his arms tightly around her body while staring at him playfully

"I know, I know... I want to ditch school too. But we've got to go." Tai answered

Kari frowned but nodded, kissing him again "Fine. But maybe I want some 'secret sauce' on my toast?" She smiled jokingly

"'Secret'-? Kari!" Tai wondered before he immediately clicked

"Teasing big brother." Kari laughed, wiggling in his lap and kissing him

* * *

*Time Skip*

"Hey Tai." Sora smiled at lunch

"Hey, Sora. You doing okay?" He asked kindly.

"I'm good... What did you two do?" She asked

"We err...Kari and I...got closer." Tai answered, though trying to be as careful with his words

"How close?" she asked

"We...'Stroked some pets'." Tai answered, trying to keep it clean.

"Just fingers?" Sora whispered, feeling a bit jealous

"Yes. Just that." Tai nodded, reassuring her.

"I'm happy for you." She nodded honestly before she smiled "But my turn will be even better." She winked

Tai's eyes widened and grew red like a strawberry upon hearing that "Okay." He nodded, kissing her

"I hope you don't mind if we go out this weekend." Sora asked

"I would never say no to that." He smiled

"So, Saturday; me and you?" Sora asked

"Sounds a plan." Tai nodded, Sora sitting on his desk as they kept chatting

* * *

*With TK and Kari*

It was PE once more, the girls dancing and the guys playing basketball "Hey, TK; look at Kamiya." A boy spoke on TK's team

"Huh?" TK blinked, following the direction he was pointed in. There they saw Kari dance with the ribbon, she looked like she was caught in a majestic wind. Her slim, fit body twisting and flowing as she danced "Oh man. She IS beautiful." TK whispered

"Really sexy." another student laughed

"TK watch out!" A student called out

"Huh?" TK asked before...

 **THUD**

Basketball to the head

He fell to his back, groaning "Takeru! You okay?" The teacher spoke, going to him

"Fine." He squeaked

"Go to the benches, you're going for a time out." The teacher ordered realistically

TK nodded, sitting down 'Man...WHY did I have to get hit?' TK groaned. But he looked over, staring at Kari as she danced 'Kari~.' He thought gently., seeing how her breasts and asses jiggled a bit 'She's so beautiful.' He continued to think.

"Is TK okay?" Patamon asked from the rafters

"Dunno, maybe?" Agumon answered

"He's acting weird." The Digimon of Hope commented

"He's probably getting interested with girls. Tai's a bit older than him so... Could be that." Agumon answered

"Girls." Veemon muttered, looking at Gatomon and smiling

"Huh?" Gatomon asked looking at them.

"Nothing." Veemon blushed and smiled

Gatomon blushed and looked through the rafters, finding herself still blushing 'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought shyly

"Alright girls, that's enough for today. Head to the showers." The teacher spoke

"Yes Miss." They nodded as they all headed to the showers the boys continued playing.

"Hey! We've got ten more minutes. No slacking." The Boy's teacher called out.

"Hey, imagine Yamiya in the showers." One boy laughed

"Oh, heck yeah." Another boy added, nudging the first. "She'd look great!"

"Guys, come on." TK groaned, blushing at the thought of Kari in the shower. The water running over her naked body. And TK's head was blushing so he had to cover his face with his hat while pushing his hand on his pants

Kari was washing her hair, sighing happily "Ah, this is good." Kari sighed happily

"Great work out there, Kari." A student spoke

"Yeah, you were in the zone. What happened since last week?" Another asked

"You mean when I felt light headed?" She smiled nervously "Don't know. I must have not had enough to eat or something."

"Well, you look better this week." The student answered

"Yeah." She smiled and laughed lightly

It took a few minutes, but everyone was now out of the showers and leaving for their next lesson. Kari had stayed back for a bit to enjoy herself but that was because the warm water did feel really good. She sighed gently and left the shower. 'That felt great.' She thought happily. She began to get dressed, giggling 'Tai. I can't wait till later.' She thought happily. as in her bag was a picture of herself and Tai hugging each other. She put her clothes on and got ready to head out...but before hugging the picture of her and her brother.

* * *

*with Yolie*

Yolei was currently in her Home Ec lesson, cooking up some pastries that she might share mainly with Tai. She thought she could make them like Digimon, Poromon or Agumon head-shapes but they were strangely snapped so she stuck with hearts and stars She giggled gently as they were cooking "So nice." She nodded

"Okay everyone, I think it's time to clean your stations." The teacher spoke

Yolie began to put her cookies into a box, humming 'I hope Tai likes these.' She thought hopefully because as far as she knew, he was single

* * *

*With Cody*

"And that's it for today's lesson everyone." The teacher spoke

Cody gently put his school utensils back into his bag, smiling 'Now to find Upamon, I'm sure he's bored now.' Cody thought with a gentle smile. Cody soon headed to the computer room, thinking Upamon would be there with the others. His eyes widened, seeing a tall blue haired guy wearing glasses and the same green blazer and trousers as Tai playing with the Digimon "Oh, hello there." Cody spoke

"Hey. Oh, you must be Cody." The blue haired boy spoke

"I am Joe Kido, a friend of Tai's and one of the original eight. Nice to meet you." He smiled

"Nice to meet you." Cody extended his hand kindly.

The two shook hands, Joe smiling "I see you are the cautious one." He commented

Cody chuckled nervously at that and nodded. "I guess I am."

"Cody!" Upamon called out, jumping into his partner's arms.

"Hey." Cody smiled gently, catching the head easily

"When I went to the Digital World I was a wreck." Joe smiled "Scared of everything. Didn't want to get involved with the weirdness. Just wanted to go home... My partner Gomamon really helped me. Get close to that guy, you'll never have a better friend."

"Thanks, Joe." Cody answered, patting Upamon's head "I will."

"I'm here! And I brought cookies!" Yolie cheered

"Cookies?" The Digimon asked in happiness, hearing foord.

"Yea... Who's this?" She blinked, setting the box on the floor

"This is Joe. One of the original 8. Like Tai, Kari and TK." Upamon answered with the abridged version.

"Nice to meet you." Joe laughed nervously

"Wow! So cool!" Yolie cheered

"Cookie?" Veemon offered a heart cookie to Gatomon, honestly having grabbed one at random, and smiling

"I-Err...Th-thank you." Gatomon blushed and took it. She began to eat, mumbling nothing into her snack 'Hmm, this is really good.' Gatomon thought, even as she blushed at the seemingly romantic gesture. Veemon just smiled at his gesture, though blushing himself. He had not realised he had grabbed a heart cookie until she had bitten into it, after all

Yolie was about to answer her hundredth question when she was interrupted with a song...

 _"Even with these unreliable wings"_ TK sang as he and Kari walked in

 _"Covered with images that tend to stay"_ Kari continued

 _"I'm sure we can fly"_ Joe sang with a wide smile

 _"On My Love."_ The three sang, pulling each other into a hug as they smiled

"Huh?" Cody and Yolie blinked

 _"I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering winds."_ Tai sang as he rounded the corner with a face splitting grin  
 _"I'll come to see you soon."_

 _"It's best to forget unnecessary things_ " Joe sang, chuckling as he knew how ironic that was for him to be saying  
 _"There's no time to be rolling around"_

 _"What do you mean, wow wow~"_ Agumon sang suddenly, Tai and Joe using this as a chance to high five

 _"I wonder if we'll reach the skies"_ Patamon sang as he flew into TK's arms, soon finding his new favourite place atop his partners head

 _"But, wow wow~"_ Gatomon sang after she had swallowed  
 _"I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow"_

 _"After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness"_ Tai, Joe, Agumon, Kari, TK, Gatomon, Patamon and Veemon sang  
 _"It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose  
Even with these unreliable wings,  
Covered in images that tend to stay,  
I'm sure we can fly  
On My Love." _They sang, the song ending and the group laughing

"Joe! It's great seeing you again." TK and Kari spoke seeing their old friend

"You to." He smiled

"What are you doing here?" Tai asked

"Well, I had some free time. I'd figure I'd see you guys." Joe answered "And come with."

"Awesome, Gomamon will be happy to see you." Agumon spoke

"What was that?" Yolie asked

"Hey, Yolei." Agumon waved

"It is a song that Matt wrote for the team when we where first in the Digital World." Tai explained

"But how did Veemon know it?" Cody wondered

"Heard these guys sing it sometimes." Veemon said

"Oh, okay...It's a good song." Yolei answered, giving her honest opinion

"Real catchy." Cody nodded

"Ready to use the DigiPort, Joe?" Tai asked

"Heard stories about it from Sora and Izzy... Should be fun." Joe laughed nervously

"It'll be fine." TK answered, patting his back

"DigiPort Open!" Cody called

The group were pulled into the Digital World, unaware of what would be in store for them this time. They emerged on snow, near the sea "Brr. Been a while since we've seen snow." Joe commented, rubbing his arms to protect himself from the cold.

"Yeah." Tai smiled

"I'm glad I've got fur." Gatomon spoke

"Speak for yourself, my belly's freezin'." Armadillomon commented. Veemon agreed, his white stomach already blue from the cold

"I wonder-?" Yolie pondered

"JOOOOOOOOEEEE!" A voice called out happily, a familiar voice cheered for its partner

"GOMAMON!" Joe cheered. The two ran towards each other, laughing as they saw their old partner again

"JOE!" Gomamon cheered and leaped into Joe's arms and cried happily seeing his best friend.

"Gomamon." Joe held back tears, hugging him close

The DigiDestined and their partners remained quiet, smiling at the sight that the two friends were back together. Kari sniffed happily and wiped a tear away. Tai silently gestured if she was okay and she nodded with a smile.

"You've gotten tall!" Gomamon smiled "Like, even bigger than before!"

Joe chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah, I had a growth spurt."

"How's this area looking Gomamon?" Tai asked

"It's kinda bad. They're constructing a Control Spire, not completed yet but I've managed to get a few Digimon hidden." Gomamon answered

"The problem is most of the tower is under water. We can't destroy it without a champion who can swim." As he said that he grinned at Joe

"Looks like WE'RE going in." Joe smirked, pulling out his Digivice

"YES!" Gomamon smiled as he glowed **"Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!"**

"Whoa!" Hawkmon, Veemon and Armadillomon gasped, seeing the large furry Digimon

"Hi." He laughed

"Hi." The trio answered, waving as best they could.

"Ready to go?" Ikkakumon asked

Joe nodded, getting on his partners back "Let's dive." Joe smiled

"You're making jokes? Who are you and what have you done with my partner?" Ikkakumon responded

Joe laughed and shook his head at that. "I really missed ya buddy." He smiled, Ikkakumon taking off

"What do we do?" Yolie asked with a huff

"Well, none of us can really go diving without getting hypothermia...So unless we find another Digiegg that can do that, or even some way down there, we're stuck." TK answered... And then there was a barrage of ice blasts from Seadramon

"GAH!" The group screamed.

"Darn it; what the heck?" Veemon asked

"Seadramon!" Kari answered

"We've got this!" Gatomon answered

"Of course he'd have a defense like that." Tai flinched

"Aim for the Dark Ring." Agumon spoke, shooting a Pepper Breath at him.

"I don't see it." Hawkmon flew around, trying to dodge Seadramon's attacks.

"They are too far out there!" Patamon frowned

"We've gotta move!" Cody called out.

 **BOOM!**

Joe was sent flying, soon falling into the water near them "JOE!" The group called out. The group ran over, pulling Joe from the water

"BAH!" Joe gasped for air.

"We got him!" Tai called out.

"Gomamon?!" Joe called

"Joe!" Ikkakumon called out but was hit by Seadramon and was dragged under the sea

"GOMAMON!" Joe called out

"This isn't good." Cody frowned

"We need to go get him." Joe spoke.

"We will, but we've got a giant Digimon right in front of us." TK answered

"SEVERAL." Tai corrected

"Huh? OH GOD!" TK asked before seeing the group of controlled Digimon. At least five Seadramon!

"We need fliers!" Tai called

"On it!" Some of the Digimon answered

 **"HAWKMON!  
PATAMON!  
GATOMON!  
ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO..."** The three Digimon spoke in unison  
 **"HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!  
PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!  
NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!**" The three called out. Yolie and Cody got on the back of Halsemon, Tai and Kari got on Nefertimon and Joe went on Pegasusmon with TK

"Want us to Digivolve to?" Agumon asked

"Not yet." Tai shook his head as the three Digimon took off and flew off

"Then what? We can't just stand here!" Armadillomon answerd

"We need to save Gomamon!" Joe called

"We know, we know!" Tai answered, holding his head in anger

"What should we do then?" Cody asked... And Joe was jumping into the water!

"Joe!" The group called out before they were getting pelted by snow debris only for Cody to yell in fear and fell of Halsemon

"CODY!" Armadillomon and Yolei called out

"That's it!" Tai yelled with a frown "Take these guys down!"

"You got it!" Agumon and Veemon nodded

 **"AGUMON! DIGIVOLVE TO... GREYMON!  
VEEMON! ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO... FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"**

 **SPLASH!**

"GAH! TAI! THE WATERS COLD!" Greymon cried as he tried to stay afloat

"Here, I'll try and warm it. **FIRE ROCKET!** " Flamedramon called out, throwing the fire blasts at the Seadramon

"Thanks!" Greymon tried to find Gomamon in the water.

* * *

*deep under water*

Joe and Cody coughed as they found themselves emerging in an under water cave. The two coughed as they swam and tried to swim to the cave's landing. Well, Joe supporting Cody since the child could not swim. The two coughed heavily, finding themselves cold and wet. Unsure where they were and where their friends were. "Gotta fine Gomamon." Joe coughed

"B-bu-but...We can't see in the water." Cody shivered. "I know he's your friend. Bu..."

"He's more than my friend." Joe frowned "He is my partner. He waited his whole life to meet me. He'd die to save me if I was in trouble. I'd do the same for him."

"You... Really feel strongly about this." Cody blinked, looking down in almost shame

"Yes, I do." Joe nodded. "Cody? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, fine." He nodded

"I'm going to go after Gomamon...Stay here and I'll get back, okay?" Joe asked and took off running

"I'll...I'll stay here." Cody thought sadly, huddling himself and tried to fight off the cold.  
To hide from his fear of the water  
It was difficult for him, but it stuck with him all his life.

He was scared of the water

* * *

*With the others*

"And STAY DOWN!" Halsemon snarled

"Cody!" Armadillomon called, jumping into the water

"Armadillomon! Wait!" Flamedramon called out.

 **"Nova Blast!"** Greymon called, having pulled himself up onto the ice. The group were now resting as much as they could, but now they had to get Armadillomon and their friends

Armadillomon was holding his breath, his feet peddling quickly 'Cody, Cody, hang on. I'm-I'm com-coming...' Armadillomon tried to dive, but his body wasn't made for this, he was sinking more than swimming and losing oxygen 'No! I won't give in! I've got to. Get to Cody!' He thought, trying to find where he could be. He soon gasped as he found himself in the under water cave "BWAH!" Armadillomon gasped, inhaling deeply for air

"Huh? Armadillomon!" Cody called out, going to him, but stopped at the edge of the water.

"Cody!" Armadillomon called as he paddled over as best he could, happy tears falling down his face. Cody got to the edge of the water and picked up his partner, hugging him and brought him to the ground. "You're okay!"

"Armadillomon..." Cody whispered in shock and smiled gently, hugging his partner back

"I'm here, Cody. I'm here." He panted, having air back in his lungs "I'm so happy I found you again."

"I'm happy too." Cody cried, still scared of the water but now he felt safe 'He actually... came to save me.'

Joe panted as he ran through the cave, soon finding what looked like a prison cell "What the? What is all this?" Joe wondered, his clothes drying from his movement the Digimon where mainly In-Training or lower, in one of the cages was a weak and wounded Gomamon "Gomamon!" Joe called out, going to him.

"Joe. You're alright." Gomamon groaned, trying to get to him.

Joe ran over and ripped the gate open "HNN~GAH!" He grunted, flinging the door away. He picked the seal up, hugging him "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah, but we're all trapped here." Gomamon answered

"So?" Joe laughed "We've been through worse."

"Yeah, yeah we have. There's an exit somewhere. I think that's where they're getting in and out." Gomamon spoke

"Let's do this." Joe nodded, walking through the caves

"Yeah...Do you have any food?" Gomamon joked lightly

"Sorry pal." Joe smiled guiltily

Gomamon smiled weakly, the two charging into a chamber where the Control Spire was being formed "There it is." Gomamon pointed.

"I can see...Looks like it hasn't been fully built yet." Joe added

"There was something else. Something that they were looking at." Gomamon pointed out

"What's that?" He asked

"It's some... Weird thing. It kind of looks like a Digivice." Gomamon said weakly

"Wait... ANOTHER Digivice?" Joe asked in confusion.

"I don't think it's a Digivice." Gomamon shook his head "It looks like it's just a carving of one."

"Like what Izzy said back at Centaurmon's Labyrinth." Joe pondered. "Want to check it out?"

"No, let's end this thing." Gomamon smiled

Joe smiled and thought about the other Digimon and Cody. "We have to head back. I can't let Cody know he's on his own."

"That's easy." Gomamon nodded "Let's blow the spire and run."

Joe chuckled at that. 'Same old Gomamon.' And headed that way, to destroy the tower.

 **"MARCHING FISHES!"** Gomamon called

"Huh?" The Digimon who were working on the tower asked...only to be flooded by fish who Gomamon summoned. The fish tore through the tower, breaking it apart from the small tidal wave it caused

"Wow, never let it be said that fish aren't good for you." Joe commented, making a joke. They ran, quickly opening the cages and running some more

"Jeez, I didn't realise there were THIS many Digimon trapped down here." Gomamon frowned

"Hey Cody." Joe said as he ran up to the boy

"Joe, you've found Gomamon." Cody gasped

"Uh-huh." Gomamon smiled

"Yeah-Wait, Armadillomon? How did YOU get down here?" Joe asked

"I had to help Cody." Armadillomon smiled making Joe and Gomamon smile

"Glad you did...But we're not sure how to get out of here." Cody added

"Well, there's always swimming out." Gomamon suggested, to which Cody flinched back.

"Can I take this?" Joe asked, taking Cody's D-Terminal

"Um...I guess? Are you going to try something?" Cody answered

"What'cha planning Joe?" Gomamon asked

"Well I heard something from Mimi over email..." Joe said, closing his eyes and focusing. A grey glow came from his chest, his Digivice vibrating and changing colour "Let's do this Gomamon." He said

"Yeah!" Gomamon smiled, glowing at this new Digivolution.

 **"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO-!"**

* * *

*With the others*

The others where having trouble with the aquatic Digimon, backing up "They just keep coming." Halsemon frowned, protecting Yolei.

"The Digimon Emperor isn't letting up." Pegasusmon followed, doing the same for TK. Flamedramon and Nefertimon looked at each other and wanted to hold each other's hands if this would be their end. Then there was an explosion from under the water, a Digimon simialr to Zudomon emerging from the water. The controlled Digimon looked behind them as they saw the figure that the ice and water just washed off.

"Wh-What is that?" Yolei asked in shock

"Zudomon?" Kari gasped

"He's... Different." Tai commented.

"Heh. **MJOLNIR'S QUAKE!** " The Zudomon looking Digimon smirked and threw his massive hammer at the controlled Digimon. This new Zudomon had a shell made of folded Chrome-Digizoit, wearing a wool and leather belt, fur-pelt boots that had claws on the front, his face was covered by walrus-like fur and metal helmet, covering all but its bottom jaw which was humanoid. His hands were covered in belted gloves that had Zudomon's claws on the back and its horn was still firmly fitted on his forehead. The hammer that the new Zudomon threw had now returned back to his hand, Joe, Cody and Armadillomon had jumped down.

"Guys! You're okay!" TK cheered

"Yeah! Thanks to Joe." Cody answered

"AND NordZudomon!" Joe pointed out.

"Joe?! You used the DigiEgg?" Tai called

"Well, yeah." Joe answered, running back to the team

"Don't worry, Joe. I got this. **FIMBULWINTER!** " NordZudomon spoke, spinning his hammer to cause a massive blizzard and froze the controlled Digimon, shattering the Dark Rings within.

* * *

*time skip*

The Digimon and Digidestined were now back in the real world...And BOY they were eating up a storm, especially Gomamon. Or should we say Bukamon "Easy bud, you're gonna get hiccups." Joe spoke, to which his partner did just that.

"Joe~! Help~!" Bukamon complained as he hiccuped

"Hold your breath, swallow three times." Joe ordered. Bukamon nodded and did so, thinking it might work.

 **BURP**

"'Scuse me." Bukamon apologised "Wow, it worked! Joe! You're so smart!" He cheered

"Of course." Tai chuckled, pointing to his friend.

"How're you doing, Cody?" Yolei asked her friend...who was wrapped up in a blanket with Upamon.

"Fine." He smiled, rubbing his partners head happily

"I can't believe you dove down to get to him. You must really treasure your friendship." TK added, to Upamon.

"Because Cody's my partner." Upamon smiled

"Thanks Upamon." Cody smiled happily

"That really tires you out." Joe commented, exhausted

"Mimi was the same afterwards." Kari answered.

"Just give me a few days Joe, then I'll be back to normal!" Bukamon smiled

"In the meantime, you need rest and food." Joe chuckled

"More one than the other." Gatomon joked and make a kitty face with her tongue stuck out.

Veemon blushed and nodded in agreement 'Cute.' he thought. The group chuckled at that as they soon relaxed. Knowing that another Control Spire was destroyed.

* * *

*with the Emperor*

 **THUD**

"DAMN IT! ANOTHER Control Spire destroyed!" The Digimon Emperor slammed his fist onto his desk "And they destroyed that temple to! I could have found a chest code to help me against these glitches!"

"It's okay, Ken." A wimpy voice spoke from the side. "If you stop this you can-"

"SHUT UP, Wormmon!" The Digimon Emperor snapped, slashing his whip

"HMM!" Wormmon covered himself only just missing the whip's snap.

BlackGatomon crossed her arms, relaxing against the wall 'Heh, 'poor' Wormmon. I've gotten stronger since last time DigiDestined.' She thought 'Prepare to go down.' she thought with a grin 'Especially you, you slut of a white cat. I'll have fun killing you.'


	10. Shining Flower, The Waters of Darkness

**PhantomDark** : Maybe, who knows

 **Fortitude** : What is with the mocking brackets around 'majesty'. You dislike me or something? Honestly, it comes across as if you do with that. I prefer people calling me simply Grey.

Also the Episode 21 thing IS confirmed since the director HAS stated that it IS the case.

Also I know how Valentines Day and White Day work in Japan, but that honestly makes a lot of sense and it is a good thing they still acknowledge that part of their characters.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : We set up his fear to eventually be dealt with. AND we where focusing on a quick character arc about Cody learning to trust Armadillomon as someone who truley cares about him

 **duskrider** : You mean Butterfly? It IS a FANTASTIC song

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **goddragonking** : Thanks very much and hope you continue to enjoy this.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : We have to keep things fresh and consistent.

 **ShadowKing1992** : Thanks

 **Fortitude** : Okay, we know about the Valentines Day and White Day chocolate thing. There's no reason to start your review with a sarcastic comment.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sweet! Chapter 10!

And this time we are going awesome, going into the the place of darkness and an underused aspect of 02!

We are going to the Dark Ocean! WAHOO!

Also, if you did not know, it is my birthday. And I have a few other fics updated to celebrated as well as two new fics, so I hope you all check those out and hopefully like them

Now let's start the show!

Oh! Yeah, right. almost forgot. For those of you who don't know, today... tonight... tomorrow... Saturday the 19th is my birthday. I am posting this as close to that date as I can. Alongside a few other stories. If you like this one, check them out  
 **Xiaolin Showdown Reboot:** Ghost and I will be doing our own version of this old classic cartoon, going for a more realistic feel while diving deeper into the characters. But we will not be loosing the fun _spirit_ of the show. And while we are trying to get the _characters_ more realistic... this _IS_ a show with a talking dragon. So we won't be going TOO far. Will be updated biweekly  
 **James Harem 2:** The latest in a series of stories about the Tennyson family and their legacy. This one a sequel to a previous story. A Teen Titans story. James Tennyson, Ben's oldest son, must learn to be a hero. Updated weekly, normally on Sunday's  
 **Crisis Of Infinite Spiders:** A new story, a remake of Marvel comic's Spider-Verse with the Grey and Ghost twist. Embracing the fun and insane. celebrating the obscure and silly. I hope you all enjoy this crazy ride! Will be updated monthly.  
 **Naruto Fox Sage:** A 'What If' where Naruto leaves the leaf at a young age and is trained by the Fox Summons, using their contract and gaining a family. Includes a Yandere!Sakura as an antagonist/duel protagonist as well as a harem. Updated roughly once a month, really it depends on when YF and I finish the next chapter.

Warning for those who do not know and are reading this AS it is uploaded, it takes at least half an hour for new stories to appear on a users page

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 10: Shining Flower, The Waters of Darkness  
**

* * *

We find ourselves at the Kamiya household; Tai and Kari were sleeping together in bed. Kari mumbled happily as she awoke, snuggling against Tai 'Good morning.' She thought, kissing his cheek. She smiled, sitting up and stretching 'I'll make breakfast.' She thought as she was only wearing her pink and white pyjamas. She walked out, smiling... Only to gasp as she felt light headed. She held her head and used the table to steady herself; she slowed her breathing to collect her thoughts. "What... Was that?" she thought, feeling a cold sweat. She sat in a chair and panted, trying to catch her breath and compose herself. She didn't know what just happened, but it was too heavy to deal with for first thing in the morning. It had felt like she had a bucket of literally despair and terror poured over her

Tai, in the other room was just waking up, unaware of what was going on in the kitchen at this point. He stretched, smiling and yawning "Ah... New day." He talked to himself walking to the kitchen after he scratched his head. He gasped and ran over to Kari, seeing her leaning against the wall like she was going to faint "Kari? Kari! What's wrong?" He asked, trying to get her attention, but held her so she didn't collapse onto the floor.

"Tai?" She blinked, the fog fading from her vision

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here, Kari." Tai nodded, moving some of her hair out of the way so she could see him. He put his hand on her forehead as he noticed her cheeks looked flush, fear filling him as he remembered.

 _A cold day.  
Coughing.  
Kari falling  
 **SLAP!**  
'Tai... I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball good... You probably don't want to play with me anymore...'_

'No Tai, snap out of it.' he thought, mentally slapping himself. He had to focus here and now, making sure Kari was okay "Kari, it's gonna be okay. Okay?" Tai hushed, hugging her.

"Tai? I... I'm fine." She panted, her temperature going down

"I'll get you something to eat." Tai spoke, wanting to do something. "Sit down." He lightly ordered, helping her sit before he began to go through the cubards

Kari did so and sluggishly almost falling to the table, but she was able to keep her head up. It took a few minutes but her head soon unfogged and she felt... Basically normal, Tai giving her an apple and some toast as she felt normal again

"How're you feeling?" Tai asked worried for her.

"A lot better." She nodded "I have no idea what was wrong with me."

"I thought you had another funny turn." Tai rubbed her back.

"You mean you thought I was sick again." She frowned gently "Tai, I'm a big girl now. I can look after myself. Yeah, my immune system still sucks a bit but I haven't had anything bed worthy in two years. I'm fine."

"I just worry." Tai frowned, his hand on her back.

"I know." She smiled, kissing him gently

"What would you like for breakfast?" Tai asked

"Something simple. A few pieces of toast?" Kari smiled gently

"Toast. I can do that." Tai nodded. "His many pieces?"

"Three. With butter please." She smiled

"I'm on it." Tai answered, pulling the toaster out of it's cubby hole.

* * *

*time skip*

"Is she going to be okay?" Sora asked as she and Tai sat together in class.

"I hope so." Tai sighed, Sora taking hold of his hand gently "The last thing I want is Kari to wind up in hospital."

"The same with me, but she's gotten stronger since she was younger." Sora reassured him

"I know. We talked about that this morning." Tai nodded

"Good. Now pluck up, I don't like seeing my boyfriend being such a downer." Sora joked

"Okay." Tai chuckled with a small smile

"There we go." She nodded, kissing him

* * *

*With Kari*

Kari grumbled, bored as hell. It was a slow maths lesson today, being something they already covered, it was just basic revision. Kari was having trouble focusing because of her bordem, especially as she was worried what the Emperor was doing. They should be in there, fighting him! Instead they where here for most of the day, so their families did not worry. Kari rubbed her eyes tiredly and worriedly, not sure what to do... she blinked as she swore she heard the sea "Wh-What was that?" She whispered to herself

"Having trouble Ms Kamiya?" The teacher asked, pointing to an equation.

"Huh?" Kari blinked, shaking her head "No sir, I'm fine."

"Very well. Then maybe you can answer this equation?" He asked

* * *

*time skip*

This just wasn't Kari's day

If it wasn't one lesson, it was another. All day long she felt the weight of the world fall into the pit of her stomach, the dark heavy storms in her mind. She couldn't focus.

She could hear waves, everything looked dull and lifeless. As she was sitting in science she suddenly felt faint, her face red with sweet dripping from her brow at an almost alarming rate

"...ri? ...ari. ...Kari!" Kari's partner asked, shaking her to get her attention, but it seemed that Kari was unresponsive. "MISS, Kari's not well!"

"Oh my!" The teacher gasped, it looked like Kari was about to pass out then and there. She put her hand against Kari's forehead only to pull it back like she was burnt "Someone, take her to the nurse!"

"I... Can go by myself." Kari panted

"Nonsense. You'll be escorted." The teacher answered. "Everyone, remain here until I come back."

"It's okay, I can go by myself. Don't want to trouble anyone." Kari mumbled as she stood up weakly

"Well... Alright." The teacher answered, letting Kari go to the nurse.

Kari walked through the hallways, panting. She gripped her head, feeling woozy as each step she took felt heavier and more sluggish. She could hear the waves again... And she gasped, feeling water around her ankles "Oh god!" Kari gasped as she almost fell back onto the sand

...

...

...

...

"Wait... Sand?" She whispered. She slowly scooped some into her hand. Shaking in fright at this prospect. Looking around she saw she was on a beach, which was black and white 'Oh-Oh god. Where am I?' She thought in worry, sitting up and looking around in shock "I-I'm at the beach! How? How am I-? Oh god." She gasped, looking around in fright.

Every last inch of this world just felt... Wrong

"What...IS this place?" Kari asked herself, feeling the darkness permeate her very being. She shuddered, feeling cold "T-Tai. Where-where are you?" Kari cried, huddling into herself to keep warm "Tai?! Gatomon?! Anyone?!"

* * *

*At the school*

"Kari!" Gatomon gasped, seeing Kari's bag fall to the floor, the girl just suddenly... Gone

"Oh my god! Kari!" Gatomon ran over to her partner's bag "Kari?!" She yelled in the small hope that she was there. Growing she grabbed Kari's bag and started running through town

* * *

*With Tai*

Tai was in PE, jogging "Keep it up lads. Another two laps." The teacher spoke, looking at the stop clock

Tai narrowed his eyes, focusing on running 'Got. To. Keep. Running!' Tai thought between each pant, aiming to break his old record

"A~nd...STOP!" The teacher called out as Tai crossed the finish line... then a stone hit him in the arm

"Ow. Huh?" Tai looked to the side, where the stone was thrown at him. He saw Gatomon in the bushes, holding Kari's bag. Tai's eyes widened and wanted to go over there. Luckily everyone else was busy catching their breath, so he went over there. "What's going on?" He whispered as he knelt down

"Kari's gone!" Gatomon whispered back, sounding scared

"What?!" Tai gasped

"She's disappeared, this is all that's left!" Gatomon explained, holding up the back "She suddenly lost all colour, as in she turned LITERALLY black and white including her cloths, and disappeared!"

"God. We have to go look for her." Tai answered. More determined now than this morning. He KNEW something was wrong.

"Kamiya!" A teacher yelled "Phone call for you! It's your sisters school!"

"KARI!" Tai responded, running as best as he could to get to the phone

 _"Hello? Is this Tai Kamiya?"_ The voice on the other end asked

"Yes, this is Tai! What's wrong with Kari?" he asked in fear

 _"Yes, Tai. It's your sister. She's disappeared, we have no idea where she is."_ The voice responded urgently _"She was very ill, she was sent to the nurse and never arrived. We all looked all over for her and are worried she wandered out."_

"Oh god. O-okay. I'm going to go look for her." Tai answered, ending the call "Sir, I need to go home. My sister is sick and disappeared." He said quickly

"Good god. You better get moving then!" The teacher answered, letting Tai go.

Tai nodded, taking off running to grab his stuff before rushing out of the school "Get Vee and Agu, I'll meet you all at home!" Tai called at Gatomon

"Okay, we'll meet you there." Gatomon nodded and ran off.

'Please be safe.' both thought

* * *

*With Kari*

Kari was shuddering in her foetal position, feeling the depression and heavy atmosphere linger and weigh her down. All she could think of, was how things felt hopeless and dark

That was when she heard voices calling for help

"Who-who's there?" She called out, trying to grab their attention. She stood up and started walking, her legs feeling weak "Hello? Where are you?" Kari called out, her voice echoing with the waves. She soon found a cave that the voices where coming from. "H-H-hello?" She called into the cave, expecting a response and not an echo. Looking in she saw several Divermon, all encased in shadows "Oh god!" Kari squeaked, seeing the dark rings around their legs "Dark rings. I-I've got to get out of here!" She whispered, trying not to make noise to attract them

 **"Help..."** They cried in pain

"'Help'? You-you need help?" Kari asked, carefully walking to them

 **"Child of light... Help."** One said to her

"How? How can I help?" She asked, getting closer to them

 **"Use the power of light... Please... Save us from these rings of darkness."** It said painfully

"O-I-Okay. I'll try." Kari answered, unsure what to do. She knelt down, putting her hands either side of the ring 'Please let this work.' She thought in worry as she focused, her hands and heart glowing pink. Soon, the ring was breaking in her hands. Freeing the Divermon from its power

One down, however many left

* * *

*With Tai and the others*

"Where do you think she's gone?" Sora asked

"I-I dunno. I just-FUCK!" Tai cursed, deeply worrying about Kari., kicking the wall. Sora had snuck out of school in worry, wanting to help him "I was hoping my Digivices could track her or I could use the computer and then to open a portal or... I don't know what to do!"

Sora saw how Tai was worried, doing the only thing she could do right now: give him a hug. Not really the best idea, but good for calming him down. Just hold him, be calm and hold him

"... Thanks Sora." He whispered

In the next room, Gatomon was in an even worse state "Oh god, oh god! Kari! What the hell am I gonna do? I'm her partner! How could this happen?" She mumbled to herself "It's like Myotisemon all over again! It's all my fault!"

"Gatomon! It's alright. We'll find her." Biyomon spoke, Agumon and Veemon were also there trying to help.

"It'll be okay." Agumon nodded

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Gatomon yelled "Neither have you have been seperated from your partner! Neither have you have FORGOTTEN your partner! Neither of you have FAILED your partner! And I've done it AGAIN!" she was now openly balling her eyes, the other two original Digimon looking down in silent agreement as they did not know what to say...

"But I did." Veemon smiled weakly as he walked up, putting a hand on her shoulder "Sho trusht me. It will be okay."

"V-Veemon." Gatomon sniffed sadly, looking at him.

"Promise." He smiled

"Thank you." Gatomon smiled gently, relaxing lightly against him

* * *

*with Kari*

Kari was panting heavily, the cave's darkness was making her sleepy as she was breaking off the Divermon's Dark Rings "That's the last one." She muttered, her hands feeling like she worked them raw

 **"Ah~, thank you."** Each of the Divermon spoke with a smile with their pink lips before their forms began to shift and change, becoming tall and thin with eyes that seemed lifeless and sunken in

"Wh-what's going on? Who're you?" Kari panted, looking at this figure.

 **"Child of Light... You are what we need..."** They said as one with the same empty voice

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kari panted, feeling exhausted

 **"The Power of Light... The power greater than darkness..."** The voices said as one

"Who-who ARE you?" Kari asked as she fainted

* * *

*with Tai*

Tai and Sora were now looking in the Digital World. If Kari was anywhere, she'd be here. They where at at Tai's computer, scanning for her Digivice "Come on, come on. PLEASE, let this work." Tai whispered... Before he held his chest, his heart glowing orange

"Tai, your heart." Sora gasped

"I can feel it..." Tai panted "Kari needs my help."

"Tai!" Gatomon called, glowing pink

"Where is she?" Sora asked, holding his back. A pink light shot from Tai's Digivice and flew off, like a beacon

"Kari. I-I think I know where she is." Tai gasped, taking off running before Sora could react with his partners and Gatomon following

"Tai! Wait up!" Sora called out, following but he was already long gone "Stupid Tai!" Sora thought as she slowed.

Tai was running to wherever his Digivice was leading him. Trusting it to lead him to Kari.

* * *

*with Kari*

Kari groaned as she awoke, finding herself tied to a stone chair via some strange sea weed "H-Huh? Where. Where am I?" She called out, her voice felt hoarse as she felt weak in this world. She struggled, trying to break the sea weed, but it had no effect. That was when those shadows returned "D-Divermon? Is that you?" She asked,

 **"We where never those beings, the emperor had trapped as in that state."** They said as one **"This is the Dark Ocean, child of Light. You are the power needed to make our king invincible."**

"Wh-What? What 'King'? Why do you need ME?" Kari panicked

 **"You shall become his queen. Give him a child. Your power will become his. And he can finally escape to rule the Digital World."** The shadows said, one raising it's arms to reveal a tiara made of coral

Kari's eyes sunk into her skull, she was terrified. "N-No. Tai. Save me. TAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!" She screamed as the tiara fell upon her brow.

Suddenly the ocean began to shake, quake, like it was in a class that was being shaken. And a giant figure encased in darkness emerged  
The darkness cascaded off of the figure, like it had emerged from the dark depths of the ocean  
It's red eyes glowed with malice, the creature still

 **"Push her into the water!"** One of the dark creatures that use to be Divermon called

 **"In the water. In the water."** The Divermon chanted, pushing Kari towards the ocean

"No! No!" Kari screamed in terror. And the second the water splashed on her shoes she felt like her heart stopped. She felt... Overwhelmed by negative emotions. Fear, anger, sadness, despair, loneliness and hate. She felt cold, like the warmth had been taken from every molecule of her being 'Tai... Please...' she thought

* * *

*With Tai*

"DAMN IT!" Tai yelled as he, Gatomon, Agumon and Veemon came to a stop on a random mountain road overlooking the sea

"Tai. We're. We're stuck." Veemon panted.

"We can't be!" Tai answered "We couldn't have lost her!"

"Kari..." Gatomon whispered

 _'Tai...'_ Kari's voice echoed around them

"D-Did you hear that?" Tai jerked up, hearing her voice.

 _'Tai...'_ the voice echoed once more

"Kari!" He yelled

 _'Tai...'_ Kari's voice echoed once more as she appeared before them. She was surrounded by glowing pink light... And was a clear meter away from the road, hovering in the air over the beach like a ghost _'Help me Tai...'_ her voice cried out, reaching from him but it was too far for anyone to reach, without jumping of the road. But that could lead to them falling to their deaths on the beach below

"Damn it! What're we gonna do?" Tai gripped his head in frustration trying to get to Kari, but would die from the drop.

... He made his choice.

He was scared; he knew he could die but if he could save his sister than who cares?!

If what his grandpa always said was true... **IT IS TIME TO FLY!**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Tai yelled as he took a running start, jumping from the bridge with his body glowing orange

"Tai!" The Digimon yelled, chasing after him

* * *

*With Kari*

The DigiDestined of Light cried, now ankle deep in the water. She felt like her soul, what made her HER, was being frozen over and warn away...

Suddenly Greymon crashed down on the beach, roaring, a blazing orange sun atop his back while Veemon and Gatomon stood next to him

"Kari!" Gatomon gasped before she charged in **"LIGHTNING PAW!"** she roared, punching the shadows away from her

 **"VEE HEADBUTT!"** Veemon added, backing her up

"Kari!" The 'sun' yelled as it ran towards her, the water backing away as if in fear of it

 **"GAH! THE SUN!"** The Dark Ocean Digimon screamed as they were being beaten away it's voice booming and dark, like something from a nightmare

Kari almost moaned, feeling warmth envelop her as the son seemed to die down, revealing Tai who was glowing orange. He stood over her, pulling the chair from the sea and breaking the sea weed that held her "Tai...?" She muttered as if awakening from a dream

"Kari? You okay?" He asked in concern, seeing her almost lifeless eyes light up in joy

"Tai!" Kari cheered as she hugged him, a pink glow forming around her "You came!"

"Of course I did." He smiled, helping her stand and glaring at the dark being in front of them "Now who's this?"

"It can't be!" Gatomon gasped as the being moved closer to the shore "IT'S DAGOMON!" She screamed in fear, the Digimon becoming visible

Emerging from the darkness was a large blue tentacle Digimon, his arms were multiple tentacled bound together with belts, chains and rings, his face had a low hanging jaw with teeth, red bat-like wings on his back, a necklace made of purple pearls and a squid for a head.

* * *

*Digimon Analyser*

Gatomon: _Dagomon is the Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor, an Ultimate level monster who rips apart the souls of those who wander into his domain and when he is done he preforms a twisted prayer. Some say his Forbidden Trident can take down even a Mega!_

* * *

*End analyser*

"Oh crap!" Veemon gasped

"We have to get out of here!" Gatomon followed up

"You will not take my Queen! TENTACLE FLAPPING!" Dagomon proclaimed, shooting out his left arm to ensnare the Digimon and Kari.

Tai jumped out of the way, holding Kari tightly, while Greymon grabbed the tendrals as tightly as he could

"Looks like we aren't getting out of here without a fight." Tai said as he held Kari close, grinning "Good. Because I'm going to show this hentai wannabe what happens with you fuck with someone I love!"

"Tai..." Kari whispered before she nodded, the pink glow around her intensifying "Let's take this guy down!"

"W... What...?" Gatomon whispered as she began to glow pink, the light getting brigher and brighter

 **"Gatomon!"** Veemon gasped in concern and wonder

 **"You can't stop me!"** Dagomon roared as he tried to throw Greymon... Only for the Dino to hold him back **"What?!"**

"This... Power!" Greymon growled, surrounded by orange light

"Kari..." Tai whispered before he nodded, smiling "Let's do this!" He said, the two Kamiya's standing tall side by side. On Tai's orange gripped D3 a symbol of an orange sun appeared while on Kari's pink gripped D3 a symbol of a pink flower appeared

 **"Greymon!"** The giant orange dinosaur roared **"Digivolve to..."** His left arm became mechanical, high tech and highly weaponised as he grew even larger. Sprouting from his back was a set of ripped purple wings, looking almost skeletal in a strange way. On his chest where a pair of blast doors, metalic panels infused into his chest with the panels clearly designed to open. And finally his brown armour on his head turned into solid metal  
 **"METALGREYMON!"** he roared, throwing Dagomon's attack back

 **"Gatomon!"** The cat called as she began to COMPLETELY change shape **"Digivolve to..."** Gatomon's body became that of a human woman's, her face was covered with a metallic helm with a cross and wings, a white bodice and long flowing white wings, a purple-pink sash around her arms and back, high-heeled boots, a D-Cup bosom, a golden-wing brasier and a white-feather bow on her right wrist.  
 **"ANGEWOMON!"** She proclaimed

"Wow..." Veemon whispered as he stared at the two in amazement, awed by Angewomon's beauty

"Man! It's been forever since I've felt this powerful!" MetalGreymon laughed, he and Angewomon still giving off a slight glow

 **"You... Insects..."** Dagomon hissed, sending a wave of Dark Ocean water at them as he slashed his arm. It was like a tsunami, the dark grey water twice the size of MetalGreymon

 **"NOVA FLAME!"** MetalGreymon as he unleashed an upgraded version of the Nova Blast, shooting a large flame from his mouth that evaperated the Dark Waters

"You will pay for kidnapping Kari! **CELESTIAL ARROW!** " Angewomon followed, arching her arms to represent a bow and arrow and shot light energy arrows at Dagomon

The beast roared in pain as some of its tendrals where cut, snarling **"SHE IS MINE TO DRAIN, TO MOULD! SHE IS MY QUEEN!"** Dagomon roared in rage

"No. She ISN'T!" Tai and MetalGreymon roared

"You are nothing but a parasite!" Angewomon glared, holding her arms up as a golden ring appeared over her open hands

 **"Wh-What the HELL is that?"** Dagomon asked in fright.

 **"HEAVEN'S CHARM!"** Angewomon called, throwing the ring at Dagomon. The ring flew through the air, flouting around him and then tightening

 **"ARGH! D-DAMN YOU!"** Dagomon roared, trying to break free from the attack. The dark water swirled, the ring degrading slowly

"He's breaking free!" Angewomon gasped

"No he'sh NOT!" Veemon answered, speaking with a fire growing inside him

"Finish him! Quick!" Tai and Kari yelled

 **"FORBIDDEN TRIDENT!"** Dagomon roared, summoning a large trident and throwing it

 **"GIGA BLASTER!"** MetalGreymon roared as his chest plates opened, launching the missiles

 **"CELESTIAL ARROW!"** Angewomon called, shooting another arrow

Dagomon's Forbidden Trident missed its mark, only clipping MetalGreymon's wing while the Giga Blaster and Celestial Arrows hit and destroyed Dagomon. Dagomon roared as the attacks pierced his body, the waves crashing as his cry of pain echoed throughout the Dark Ocean **"You can not kill me! I! Am! A! God!"** He roared as his data began to degrade

"You're no god." Tai answered, glaring at him "You're a monster."

The Ultimate was gone, MetalGreymon roaring in victory

"Amazing." Veemon said, truly amazed by how powerful an Ultimate was

"We did it!" Kari cheered as she was holding Tai close, hugging him tightly as she was still scared.

"Let's get outta here." Tai spoke

Angewomon knelt down, picking Veemon up "Are you okay?" She asked both Kari and Veemon.

"Yeah." Kari just nodded.

"Y-Yesh." Veemon blushed, having a front side view of Angewomon's breasts 'She is gorgeous.' he thought

Soon, the group were now back in the real world, back into more colour than the Dark Ocean.

It was almost blinding

Kari and Tai where in MetalGreymon's head, Angewomon carrying Veemon as they found a good place to land "Here we go." MetalGreymon spoke as they landed. As the DigiDestined and Veemon landed on the floor, Angewomon and MetalGreymon transformed back to Koromon and Nyaromon.

Tai and Kari caught their partners, smiling "You guys did great." Tai smiled, feeling exhausted.

"Kari... I'm hungwy..." Nyaromon whimpered tiredly

"You'll eat a banquet." Kari cried happily, hugging her partner.

* * *

*time skip*

Tai and Kari were back home, their partners were having a frenzy in the fridge "Wow." Veemon blinked

"Be fair, they DID go 'Ultimate'." Kari answered while Tai was on the phone.

"Yeah, I've got her back." Tai spoke to Sora. "She's fine."

"Do I eat like that when I'm DemiVeemon?" Veemon blinked

"Um...Kinda. You ARE a growing boy." Kari answered, patting his head

"Veemon!" Nyaromon cheered, jumping into his arms

"That's good to hear." Tai nodded

"Heh, hey Nyaromon." Veemon smiled, head-patting her.

She purred, rubbing against his hand "We gonna play a game again?" She smiled

"Yeah, yeah we'll play a game." Veemon nodded

Tai soon sighed and hung the phone up. "Everyone's been told that you're okay."

Kari nodded, hugging him and gently leading him to their bedroom "One sec." Tai whispered. "Guys, don't eat too much. Okay? And you can play whatever game you want in the living room."

"Yay!" Nyaromon and Koromon cheered happily

"Thanksh Tai." Veemon answered, as their partners went into the bedroom. They sat down, Veemon booting up the game

* * *

*In the bedroom*

Tai and Kari were hugging each other. Looking at each other intensely. Kari kissed him, holding him close 'Thank god, you're safe.' Tai thought lovingly.

"... I was scared you weren't coming." Kari whispered in fear

"I'll always come for you." Tai whispered, stroking her

"Please." She cried, nodding

"I PROMISE. I'll ALWAYS come for you." Tai kissed her again, gently pushing her onto the bed and pulling her shirt off gently. Kari gasped, feeling her shirt being removed, she responded by removing Tai's shirt "No." He said, stopping her "This about you."

Kari looked at Tai and nodded, letting him do what he wanted. He took off her bra, playing with her breasts. Kari's eyes widened and gasped, feeling her brother play with her body gently "Tai... It feels good!" She moaned gently

'Good.' Tai thought gently, fondling her body with his hands and kissing the tops of her bosom. He licked her nipples, pulling her shorts off carefully with her underwear

Kari gasped and gripped the bed, panting as she felt her nipples being teased. Tai kissed down her legs, nearing her vagina "T-Tai!" Kari gasped, feeling her area tingle as Tai neared it.

"Hope this is better than my fingers." He chuckled, taking a lick

"Tai!" Kari gasped as she felt Tai's tongue gently lap against her slit, feeling her pink vagina twitch from each caress. It was like a tornado of pleasure that washed away any lacking pain left from the dark waters

'I'll make you better, Kari. I promise.' Tai thought to himself and her. He slid a finger inside her, his lips focusing on her clit

Kari gave out a mewling moan, feeling her clit being played with; she gripped her brother's head and kept him there, just to prolong the euphoria she was experiencing. The finger sliding in and out of her rhythmically was building pleasure, bubbling up inside her very core "T-Tai! I-I'm tingly! I'm feeling hot!" She panted "I'm... I'm cum... Cumming!"

'Then cum.' Tai thought, feeling Kari's vagina gently squirt on his tongue.

"AAAHHHH!" Kari gasped and moaned, cumming

"Ah~. How was it?" Tai asked kindly, looking up from his current location. Kari whimpered in pleasure, hugging him tightly 'Guess I did SOMETHING right.' Tai joked, accepting the hug and hugged back

"I love you." Kari smiled

"I love you to." he soothed

* * *

*In the other room*

"Tackle! Tackle!" Nyaromon bounced as she; Koromon and Veemon were playing their game.

"No! Hyper Beam! Hyper Beam!" Koromon yelled

"Guysh, I can only do one move at a time. And we don't HAVE 'Hyper Beam' or 'Tackle'." Veemon answered.

"What DO we have?" Nyaromon asked

"Body Shlam." Veemon answered

"Do that! Do that!" Nyaromon cheered "I wanna do that!"

"Okay." Veemon handed the controller while trying not to think about Gatomon and 'body slamming'

"Nuh-uh! **I** want to do that!" Koromon answered

"You get the second turn." Veemon responded

"Boom!" Nyaromon called, using her tail to slam the controller

"Careful! You might break it!" Veemon panicked

"Sorry!" She cried, jumping back

Veemon sighed and looked at the controller. "Doesn't look broken. That's a relief."

"S-Sorry." Nyaromon apologised again

"Told you I should've played with it." Koromon huffed

"Don't be like that. We just beat the second gym." Veemon answered. "Next trainer's yours. Okay? And don't worry, it's fine, Nyaromon." He just could not believe this was Agumon and Gatomon in front of him 'Man...I guess this must be how it feels to be the 'big brother'.' He thought to himself 'They are just... So... Different.'

"Hey hey! Veemon!" Nyaromon called as she bounced around him

"Yesh?" He asked as he kept track of Nyaromon's bounces. A bit dizzying really

"Do you find anyone pretty?" She asked innocently

"Huh? D-Do I find anyone pretty?" Veemon asked with a blush

"Yeah!" She nodded, bouncing around "Koromon says the gym leader is pretty! What about you? Do you don't anyone pretty?" She came to a stop, her eyes now big and sparkly

"I...well, I find...Um." He blushed, covering his cheeks. Especially as Nyaromon looked ABSOLUTELY adorable! 'Think Vee! Quickly!' he thought before he smiled and picked her up "Well you are really cute!" He said in a jokey way

"You think I'M cute?" Nyaromon asked with glistening eyes.

"Yes." He chuckled

"Yay! I like Veemon too!" Nyaromon smiled

"... Huh?" He blinked, blushing a bit

"I like you!" Nyaromon answered, acting like she was innocent which she was in this form "You're really cool and kick butt! Hey, Koromon! Give me those chips!"

"No, they are mine!" Koromon snapped, Nyaromon jumping at him

Soon the two were tearing at the potato chip bag to try and grab it for themselves. Veemon sighed and looked at that 'Of course she wasn't talking about that seriously.' he thought

* * *

*In the dark ocean*

Over the dark seas the lighthouse began to crumble, revealing a Control Spire as the Digimon Emperor flew over the beach on top of an Airdramon


	11. SpiralingYinYang, FriendshipStorm Part1

**Lonestar88:** Maybe

 **Hakkyou no Yami** : Think about where we are in the story. As you said, Tai has had a long history with Sora and Mimi and Kari... meaning once those three are sorted out we can spend time on Tai and Yolie bonding so that DOES seem natural.  
Also Yolie is the type who falls for older/cool guys. So I feel her _crush_ on Tai, at the moment, makes sense and that will soon grow

 **61394** : That's the joke

 **PhantomDark** : It's not a full lemon, that's why

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Well that's because the concept of what they where saying did not hit until she was nearly ankle deep in the Dark Ocean's water and depression set in.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **duskrider** : You'll have to wait and see.

 **61394** : Maybe surreal, but it's awesome #Digimonplaysnuzlocke

 **gwb620** : Thanks very much

 **Lonestar88** : Wait and see

 **To everyone who wished Grey a 'happy birthday'** : Thank you for your kind words.

Co-Writter: GhostKaiser23

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Damn, I am SO happy everyone is loving this fic. Ghost and I are having a great time making it

We are hitting a real famous storyline from 02 but we are adding our own twist to it. Hope it lives up to expectations

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 11: Spiraling YinYang, Friendship Storm Part 1  
**

* * *

 **"Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon called, shooting blue flames at some of the Emperor's Digimon and destroying the Dark Rings. Gabumon was on his own, he was trying his best to thin the Digimon Emperor's ranks just getting down and attacking smaller operations. From just small camps that didn't have many members in them, which kept things to a minimum notoriety. Reducing the Emperor's forces, his camps. Not the ones making the Control Spires. And right now, he was getting away from another camp. He had done his mission for the day... Only to run into BlackGatomon  
"Gah! You!" Gabumon gasped

"Hey there, Gabumon. You've been on our radar for a while now." BlackGatomon smiled, cracking her knuckles "So it's time to bring you in."

"You won't get me in!" Gabumon answered, shooting at the ground to kick up some dust and flames but BlackGatomon charged through the dust and flames, punching him across the jaw "GAH!" Gabumon grunted and was flung into the ground "... I forgot she was a Champion." He mumbled

"Yep, and I've been training." She smiled, sharpening her claws on the trees "Now, will you come peacefully?"

"Do I have a choice?" Gabumon groaned, standing tall "Because I am sorry but I shall keep fighting until the end."

BlackGatomon smiled and mirthlessly chuckled at that. "Let's test that; shall we?"

Gabumon was silent, panting before he grinned weakly "I could do this all day."

* * *

*With Tai and Kari*

"How do you feel?" Tai asked, holding Kari as they both woke up.

"Better." Kari smiled "So, so, SO much better." She giggled and snuggled against his chest "Hmm. You really made me cum Tai." She teased

"Guess looking at porn paid off." Tai laughed awkwardly

"Maybe we should watch some together, next time." Kari smiled

"That...Err...W-Would be nice." Tai blushed. , shaking his head "Come on, I'm sure your friends must be worried about you."

"Yeah." Kari nodded, kissing his cheek and got up. Her lower half, of course, having no cloths allowed her to tease her lover quickly

'Oh man. How is she this beautiful?' Tai thought happily. He got out of bed and gathered his stuff, waiting for Kari to finish in the bathroom "Hmm...Got to make breakfast." He thought aloud and opened the cupboard. "Shoot. Looks like we need to make a trip to the shop."

"We can do that tonight." Kari said as she walked in, her hair still wet from her shower while dressed in her normal stuff

"Okay." Tai nodded, seeing her wet self., settling on making a simple breakfast of toast which was when Agumon, Salamon and Veemon walked in "Hey, you Digivolved in your sleep." Tai spoke, seeing Agumon again.

"Yeah! Just needed some food and a good nap!" He smiled

"I'm still not 100%." Salamon admitted "But I feel a lot better."

"But you look better." Veemon answered, still feeling embarrassed about last night.

"Thanks" Salamon blushed

"So, what's this about breakfast?" Agumon asked

"We don't have much. We're going to have to have a shop." Tai answered

"Awwww." Agumon complained

"I've got to go for a shower; we'll make a list for later. Okay?" Tai spoke, patting his partners head before walking into the bathroom

"Oh~, no breakfasht?" Veemon asked sadly.

"We are just having toast." Kari explained "A small simple one."

"Hey Kari, can I talk to you?" Salamon asked

"Sure, Salamon." Kari nodded, taking a bite of toast before going into the bedroom with her partner.

"... Kari... I made myself look SO stupid yesterday!" Salamon cried

"What're you talking about?" Kari asked, kneeling down to Salamon's level.

"As Nyaromon I was so stupid! Bouncing around and being all silly and I told Veemon I liked him!" Salamon cried

"Oh, Salamon." Kari frowned and hugged her, stroking her head to reassure her.

"And he thought I was stupid kid and just being stupid! He said I looked pretty but he was just trying to make me happy since I was so stupid and childish!" Salamon continued to cry

"No, no. I don't think he thinks that at all." Kari answered, caught off guard by this situation. It amazed how much Digimon varied between their forms, never seeing Gatomon so... Emotional 'Oh man, what do I say to her?' Kari thought, trying to think of what Sora would say to her when she was upset when she was younger "... So you DO like Veemon?" She asked picking Salamon up

"H-Huh?" Salamon looked at Kari with red eyes.

"Do you like Veemon?" Kari asked

"Well, yeah." She nodded, her tears calming down

"That's great." Kari answered

"Now that you are a rookie, at least for the day, use that as a chance to get closer to him while you are 'the same'. And in a few days, just tell him." Kari smiled "Or you can tell him today while you are Salamon, it could be more romantic that way."

"I-I dunno." Salamon answered while blushing.

"Come on, you can do it." Kari encouraged

"O-Okay. I'll...I'll try." Salamon answered, nodding quickly

"Atta girl. I know you can do this." Kari praised her, rubbing behind her ear

Salamon purred gently and nuzzled into Kari's hand... which was weird since she was a dog... who Digivolved from a cat... and will Digivolve _into_ a cat... Digivolution was weird

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now in school and they were glad to see Kari back safe and sound.. Kari was calm and smiling, catching up with her missed school work "You feeling better, Kari?" One of her friends asked

"Much better." Kari nodded, reassuring them "Just need some medicine."

"That's a relief." Her friend answered

In the computer room, the Digimon were relaxing. Right now, Agumon, Biyomon, Upamon and Poromon were sleeping while Veemon and Salamon were awake "Thish clashsh is sho boring!" Veemon complained

"Shh. Don't let them hear you." Salamon hushed

"Ssssshhh!" he hushed back playfully

"YOU 'SSSSHHHHHH'!" Salamon hushed playfully back, nudging him.

" _You_ sssssh." He laughed

"Does anyone else hear hissing?" A student asked

The two covered each others mouths, giggling. Veemon and Salamon trying their hardest not to laugh

"Must be the vents." The teacher answered

The two soon released their hold on each others mouths, laughing lightly "Oh... oh man..." Veemon mumbled between laughs

"Anyway, back to the lesson." The teacher answered

'He's so cute.' Salamon thought like a school girl with a crush

'Wow... she's so easy to talk to.' Veemon thought. When he spoke to Gatomon it was like he was talking to an older next door neighbor but with Salamon it was like talking to that childhood best friend next door. It was MUCH easier to talk to her... he felt like he could open up to her.  
He gently held her paw, both smiling

* * *

*With Tai*

"And that's the war of 1582." The teacher spoke, closing the book.

Tai mumbled, closing his book 'Man, that took forever.' Tai thought with a rub of his eyes.

"Tai! Tai!" Joe yelled, clearly panicked as he ran in

"What's up with Joe?" Matt blinked

"No clue." Izzy shrugged

"Joe, where's the fire?" Tai asked,

"I've been invited to a gōkon! A Joint Konpa!" Joe yelled in fear

The group blinked at each other and then back to Joe. "Um, what?" Tai asked nervously, feeling dumb for asking.

"... Oh, right. You're too young." Joe chuckled nervously "A Konpa is a teenage/young adult version of nomikai. Nomikai being where co-workers go out to drink and socialize, something that you can't say no to as it is expected team bonding."

"Oh yeah, my dad goes to those." Tai nodded in realisation

"Exactly." Joe nodded "A Konpa is a less formal version for younger people. And a Joint Konpa, known as a gōkon for short, is where one guy and one girl invite several of their single friends, both groups must be equal in number, and go to drink, socialize and try to pair off into romantic couples."

"...Your dad's playing matchmaker with us?!" Matt asked

"Matt, did you listen to what he said?" Izzy sighed "A nomikai is buisness going out drinking with their co-workers, orgonised by the company and one member of staff. A Konpa is similar but for younger people to hang out with a group of friends. A gōkon, a Joint Konpa, is where one male teen and one female teen invite several of their friends to have a big group date in the chance of people finding love. Joe has been invited by one of his friends to a gōkon."

"Okay, I sorta get it now." Matt sighed.

"I am not ready!" Joe cried in fear

"Joe, Joe! Calm down! Okay?" Tai grabbed Joe and shook him

"We will help you get ready for this! Okay?"

"O-Okay." Joe panic-nodded and looked at his friends.

"When is it?" Izzy asked

"Next Friday." Joe mumbled

"Okay. I'll call Mimi over, we will work with you over the weekend, and next Friday you are going to knock those girls off their feet!" Tai grinned

"They will be throwing your panties at you, Joe!" Matt laughed

"Isn't Mimi is America? How're we gonna get her here?" Joe asked, while blushing

"Duh, via the Digital World." Tai rolled his eyes

"Sorry. This whole thing has me frazzled." Joe apologised, rubbing his neck "I've just never been in this situation before."

"Dude, its fine. We ALL get nervous." Matt answered

"Hey, what's the drma?" Sora asked as she walked over

"Joe's gotten invited to drinking with his dad and we need another girl joining us. Want to come, Sora?" Tai asked

"Tai, no. I'm all yours." Sora frowned and hugged his arm, elbowing him lightly

"And that is not even remotely what's going on." Izzy deadpanned

"Just a joke. Not a good one I admit." Tai answered

* * *

"*Time Skip*

Tai and Izzy arrived at the computer lab, smiling as they saw the younger DigiDestined with the Digimon "Hey guys." Tai spoke

"Sorry for the wait." Izzy added. "Tai didn't know what a 'Joint Konpa' was."

"A what?" The Digimon and younger DigiDestined asked

"We'll explain later." Tai sighed, not wanting to do this song and dance AGAIN.

"Sho what're we doing?" Veemon asked

"Heading into the Digital World and meeting up with Tentomon, I wish to gather data about the Armour Digivolution with my own eyes and my computer." Izzy explained

"Oh, okay." The Digimon answered.

"All set?" Tai asked

"Give me a minute." Izzy replied

"Okay, Izzy." Yolei answered, before smiling and getting closer to Tai

'Um.' Tai blinked, seeing Yolei get closer.

"Hey Tai." She smiled

"Hey, Yolei. Um...You okay?" He asked

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled

"Right, okay." Tai gulped a little, trying to keep his mind off something after all she was pushing against him a bit "Izzy. Done yet?" Tai asked nervously.

"Close." he stated simply

"How've you been?" Tai asked Cody and Yolei.

"Studying." Cody nodded

"Practicing my cooking." Yolei added

"Yes, she's a dab hand at that." Poromon included

"Her cookies are great!" Upamon cheered

"Oh. Oh yeah, I don't think I managed to eat one." Tai answered, thinking back

"I'll make you a batch special!" Yolie smiled

"Oh...Um, you don't have to do that." Tai answered

"Nope! Only fair!" She smiled

"O-Okay." Tai answered

"For the portal." Izzy nodded

"You got it open?" Tai asked

"Well I located where we are going." Izzy blinked

"Thank goodness; we going now?" Tai asked

"Yay!" Salamon cheered

"Yes." Izzy rolled his eyes. "Jeez, so impatient." The others chuckled, pulling out their D3's

 **"Digi-Portal, OPEN!"** The group called out, teleporting to the Digital World.

In a massive burst of light they appeared in a rocky area "Whoa. Where are we now?" Cody asked as they arrived

"Looks like we are near a volcano." TK blinked

"Phew, I'm glad I don't have fur." Armadillomon spoke

"Speak for yourself, my feathers might get ash in them." Hawkmon answered

"I'm in my element!" Veemon grinned

"Yeah, same here...Maybe it's cause I'm a dinosaur?" Agumon added

"And me being a dragon?" Veemon added, scratching his stomach

"Can we get a move on please?" Salamon asked, feeling a little heated due to her fur.

Veemon frowned, hugging her lightly to try to comfort her "Better?"

"A bit." she shrugged and blushed

"Come on guys; let's go stop the Digimon Emperor." TK spoke dramatically

"Izzy!" Tentomon cheered as he flew towards his partner

"Tentomon! It's good seeing you again!" Izzy smiled, hugging his partner.

"The Emperor has several prisons set up." Tentomon explained

"What? Are you serious?" Izzy asked

"Of course I am!" Tentomon waved his arms about

"Great." Tai sighed

"I think we might need a plan again." Kari spoke with a joke and that was when several Tyrannomon neared them

"Ah. Not good." TK gulped seeing them

"And they got Meramon!" Izzy yelled

"Burning, burning, BURNING!" Meramon screamed "Kill Kill Kill!"

"THAT'S not creepy at all!" Yolei panicked

"RUN!" Tai called out, quickly armour Digivolving Agumon and Veemon with the DigiEgg's of Courage and Light respectively. Kari let him hold her egg for now since Salamon was still too weak to Armour Digivolve

 **"VOLCAGREYMON!"  
"GARGOYLEMON!"** Agumon and Veemon called out, shooting the group of Tyrannomon with the others quickly armour Digivolved as well  
 **"DIGMON!"  
"PEGASUSMON!"  
"HALSEMON!"** The Digimon called out, stopping the Tyrannomon from getting them. They all attacked, preparing for battle

"Get them! Burn them all!" Meramon commanded. The Airdramon roared, unleashing air blasts at them

"These guys again?" Gargoylemon shouted

"The Emperor clearly hasn't got much of a variety of soldiers." VolcaGreymon mocked

"Guess he puts too much stock in powerful Digimon than variations." Digmon answered, striking at the Tyrannomon

"And even then..." Pegasusmon joked, purposefully not giving a finish to that sentence, The red dinosaur Digimon roared, only to get a hoof to the lower jaw. BlackGatomon jumped in, striking people with her Lightning Paw

"GAH!" Kari and Salamon gasped

"Hello, Digidestined. Miss me?" BlackGatomon asked, cracking her knuckles

"You stay away from her!" Kari spoke, protecting Salamon and holding her tightly

"Oh, I'm gonna ENJOY doing this." BlackGatomon smiled

"You bitch of a cat!" Kari spat in defence of her partner

"Bite me, human!" BlackGatomon snarled and lunged at Kari "That murderer just die!"

"'Murderer'?!" Kari asked/yelled in disbelief, dodging BlackGatomon "Gah!" She screamed, dodging another strike

"Get away from her!" Salamon leaped out of Kari's arms and hit BlackGatomon, only to be hit back

"Such a weakling." She grinned

"Salamon! What do you MEAN she's a murderer?" Kari called out

"She killed my father!" She hissed, her class gleaming in the light

However their conversation was interrupted by several Airdramon arrived, the Emperor on one of their backs,... Carrying a Garurumon with a Dark Ring around his neck!

"G-Garurumon? Is that you?" VolcaGreymon asked, seeing his friend.

"Calm down partner, it might just be another Garurumon." Tai said, trying to look hopeful

"Heh. Garurumon, show them what you can do." The Digimon Emperor ordered, releasing the feral Garurumon at them "Show your friends your power!" He grinned, revealing the truth, as the Airdramon dropped the wolf Digimon

"Garurumon, NO!" VolcaGreymon called out

"RAAAARGH! **HOWLING BLASTER!** " Garurumon roared, shooting out a blue flame from his mouth

"Salamon!" Gargoylemon yelled in fear, getting in front of the two and being hit by the flames. He yelled in pain, falling to his knees

"Gargoylemon!" Salamon called out.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked, groaning in pain.

"She's MINE you daft wolf!" BlackGatomon snapped

"Back off!" Gargoylemon snarled at BlackGatomon, slapping her away

"GAH!" BlackGatomon yelled

 **"WOLF FANG!"** Garurumon snarled, only to have his mouth filled with flames by VolcaGreymon

"Garurumon! This... This isn't you!" He grunted as he held his friend back. Garurumon glared and tried to bite down on VolcaGreymon's hands, trying to get a hit in "Ah!" VolcaGreymon yelled in pain. Garurumon just roared and tried to bite VolcaGreymon's hands off "N-NO!" VolcaGreymon screamed, shooting fireballs into Garurumon's mouth to get him off him

"No!" Digmon yelled, launching his drills

"ARGH!" The Tyrannomon roared

"BURN!" Meramon roared, shooting off fireballs. Halsemon and Pegasusmon launched attacks, making Garurumon back up. Garurumon growled, glaring at the group.

"You...Are MINE. You murderer." BlackGatomon glared at Salamon.

"I don't know WHY you accuse me of that!" Salamon answered

"That is it." The Emperor frowned as he raised his D3 as the black Digivice began to glow

"Huh?" The group looked up

"GARURUMON! I COMMAND YOU TO DIGIVOLVE!" The Digimon Emperor proclaimed

Tai's eyes shrunk upon hearing that. "No! Don't do it!" he yelled out desperately, despair filling his voice 'Without a proper Ultimate on our side we wouldn't stand a chance!'

"What?" Cody blinked

"What's going on?!" Yolie gasped

"I COMMAND YOU DIGIVOLVE!" the emeoror roared, his Digivice glowing

Garurumon growled darkly, snarling like a wild animal, feeling his data expanding and his body growing. His voice was guttural and heavy. " **G-Garurumon DARK DIGIVOLVE TO-"  
** Garurumon's fur began to spring up and tear away, his body shifted and transformed, his spine was protruding out of his back his snout and claws were becoming blackened and sharp and all that was left, was like a large wolf skeleton with ragged fur hanging on it like a pair of old curtains.  
 **"SKULLGARURUMON!"**

The entire team gasped as they saw this new Dark Digivolution of Gabumon. This was nothing they had ever seen, but Tai knew what it was like. How Agumon went through the same thing...To SkullGreymon. He was almost getting PTSD

"What is this? My research showed he Digivolved into 'WereGarurumon'!" The Digimon Emperor spoke

"You are stupid kid!" Tai yelled in fear "We have to get out of here!"

"What the hell're you-" The Digimon Emperor asked before he was interrupted

 **"NECRO BLIZZARD!"** SkullGarurumon roared, inhaling deeply and exhaling, a huge tundra erupted from his snarling skull mouth and from his ragged fur

Gargoylemon held Kari and Salamon close, the cold washing over everything "I-I got-t-t-t you." Gargoylemon shuddered in the freezing tundra

"I can't move my wings." Pegasusmon flinched as he stayed landlocked, his wings too cold to even move

"N-Neither can I." Halsemon grunted

"My joints are frozen!" Digmon added while Tyrannomon and Meramon were frozen in place.

VolcaGreymon roared, his flames blazing and helping himself stay warm "Stop this Garurumon! This isn't you!" VolcaGreymon called out "Gabumon!"

"GGGGRRRAAOOORRR!" SkullGarurumon roared, thrashing about like a wild beast.

"Don't make me do this!" His friend spoke, readying his attack

 **"DEATH FREEZE!"** SkullGarurumon roared, shooting large ice spears at him

 **"PLASMA SHARDS!"** VolcaGreymon proclaimed, shooting his fire attacks which exploded when they hit the ice and hit SkullGarurumon...  
And it did nothing  
"I-It didn't work." VolcaGreymon gasped

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH**!

SkullGarurumon whipped his tail and threw VolcaGarurumon into the ground. "Well. Can't argue with results. SkullGarurumon, destroy the Digidestined!" The Digimon Emperor commanded.

SkullGarurumon heard his order...but he turned around and looked up, looking at him with his glowing blue glints that one could call eyes **"DEATH FREEZE!"** He roared, shooting icicles at him.

"What?!" The Emperor gasped, his Airdramon dodging the attack

 **"DEATH FREEZE!"** SkullGarurumon roared, shooting out more icicles.

"Wh-What's happening?" Digmon struggled, breaking out of the ice.

"H-he can't c-c-control him." Gargoylemon shuddered, freezing from the cold.

 **"FROZEN DARKNESS!"** SkullGarurumon roared, shooting a large blast of ice at Gargoylemon

"AAAHHH!" He yelled, being sent flying. He crashed into a Control Spire, destroying it and reverting to Veemon

"V-Veemon!" Tai called out

"He destroyed my Spire with ease!" The Digimon Emperor gasped as he saw the destruction.

"Tentomon! They need your help!" Izzy flinched

"I'll try, but I'm not sure what I can do!" Tentomon answered, knowing that his level was dwarfed by SkullGarurumon's.

"Good thing I'm here." Izzy smiled as he flashed his Digivice

Tentomon's eyes widened as he felt the power of Izzy's Digivice activate **"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...!"** He called out, feeling his body transform. **"KABUTERIMON!"**

With the familiar form he charged forward, using his wings and multiple arms allowing him to redirect SkullGarurumon's head. SkullGarurumon roared, trying to shake Kabuterimon off, but his head was aimed away from any life.

"Guy! Hit him with everything you've got!" Kabuterimon yelled as he charged up his own energy

 **"GOLD RUSH/TEMPEST WING/STAR SHOWER/ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"** The group of Digimon proclaimed shooting at SKullGarurumon

 **"PLASMA SHARD!"** VolcaGreymon roared as he added to the attack, the group's power combining and finally shattering the Dark Ring

SkullGarurumon roared in pain as he now reverted back to Gabumon, fatigued and unconscious, he landed on the floor away from the group. The other Digimon groaned in pain, falling to the floor and DeDigivolving in exhaustion

"Guys!" The DigiDestined called out, going to their friends.

"We-We're okay. Just tired." Armadillomon groaned

"Can't move." Hawkmon mumbled as he shivered

"We'll get you w-warm." Yolei shivered.

"G-Gabumon." Agumon tried to get over to his friend.

The Emperor walked forward, picking the wolf Digimon up by the back of his neck "Not that easy." he commented

"Y-You-" Agumon looked up at him in pain.

"Looks like I need to run more tests. I WILL get WereGarurumon." The Digimon Emperor spoke, carrying him off "You win this round runts, but I'll be back!" He yelled, getting onto the back of an Airdramon "Retreat!" He ordered. The Airdramon screeched, picking up the Digimon Emperor and flew off.

"No!" Tai yelled

As the Digimon Emperor disappeared from view, so did BlackGatomon, she was too exhausted to fight because of SkullGarurumon.

"Until next time." She yelled back, the DigiDestined falling to their knees exhausted  
Defeated

"Damn you." Tai hissed, clenching his fists

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were back in the real world, getting warm from that massive ice attack and licking their wounds...SkullGarurumon was nothing they had faced against. At least for the new two DigiDestined and the three new Digimon

"... Izzy. Call the old team." Tai stated simply "Same place as last time, same time. We... Need to tell them."

"I understand." Izzy sighed. "This is going to crush, Matt."

"I know." Tai nodded simply

"See you later then." Izzy answered, waving goodbye.

Kari sighed, looking at Salamon who was worrying over Veemon. She whimpered gently as she saw Veemon asleep and resting up. "Hmm, Veemon."

"Huh?" Veemon frowned as he awoke

"Veemon, you shouldn't be awake." Salamon spoke, trying to tuck him in, while she was also shivering

"Shalamon?" He blinked

"Yes, it's me." Salamon blushed, giving a small yet adorable sneeze

"Shalamon!" Veemon gasped, pulling her close seeing how cold she seemed

"B-But I'm-" Salamon shuddered, feeling Veemon's body heat.

"You need thish too." Veemon whispered, blushing even if the dragon shuddered at his cold

'Veemon.' Salamon thought gently and snuggled in close, hoping her fur could warm him "... I want to tell you something." She whispered, working up all of her courage

"What ish it?" He whispered back

"... I like you." she said simply, holding nothing back

"Y-You do?" Veemon blinked in shock. He thought his feelings were one sided.

"I was serious." She nodded

"Shalamon." Veemon whispered and hugged her close and kissed her

Salamon couldn't believe how soft Veemon's lips were, true there was a current size difference...but they were the same level and she kissed back. She cried and kissed back

'I-I'm kissing her/him. I really am.' The two thought kindly.

The team saw this and smiled sadly "Guess that's them." Upamon shuddered, trying to get warm.

* * *

*time skip*

Tai and Izzy had arrived at the usual spot...They were dreading what they were going to say. TK and Kari didn't need to be here for this...they knew what the score was. With the two where Agumon and Tentomon. At the park was Joe with Gomamon as well as Sora and Biyomon, ironically Matt was not there yet

"Not here." Tai frowned, noting Matt's absence.

"Band, running late." Joe informed

"Guess it can't be helped." Sora frowned. "So, what was so important that you had to call all of us?"

"... We should wait for Matt to get here first." Izzy mumbled

"Sorry." Sora apologised.

The group waited for Matt to come. Minutes passed but it felt like hours, the atmosphere was heavy like a lead brick. Tai and Izzy could barely speak because they wanted to make sure Matt didn't want to hear it from ANYONE else "Hey, sorry I'm late!" Matt waves, guitar over his shoulder "We had a small gig...Got some fans. W-hat's with the heavy look and feel?"

"Matt... Something bad happened." Tai frowned

"What? What 'bad'? What level of 'BAD' are we talking here?" Matt asked, getting worried and anxious.

"The Digimon Emperor...He's captured Gabumon." Izzy answered


	12. SpiralingYinYang, FriendshipStorm Part2

**ncread** : Why would we?

 **Menydragon5** : Sorry but no, that is a feature of the Tennyson Harem series.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : You and a few others don't seem to have noticed how I do my titles.  
Each Title reflects the Crest(s) of the people being focused on. The Crest of Friendship is a YinYang

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **ShadowKing1992** : Well, Agumon is with Tai and Gabumon is separated from Matt. We wanted to do something different.

 **snake1980** : Wait and see in this next chapter.

 **ncread** : We've got something in store.

 **Menydragon5** : Thanks for the praise. As for the 'Review Corner' on this story, I think it'll just be kept on the Tennyson Harem stories.

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

BOOM! Part two of this mini arc!

I hope you all are liking this, there is a small lime here and some character building stuff

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 12: Spiraling YinYang, Friendship Storm Part 2  
**

* * *

"What? What do you MEAN 'HE'S CAPTURED GABUMON'?" Matt yelled as he grabbed Izzy.

"MATT!" Tai wrenched Matt's hands off of their friend only to be pushed back

"TELL ME! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, IZZY!" Matt ordered

"He... We don't know how he grabbed him." Izzy mumbled

"He got him and forced Digivolved him. Gabumon became 'SkullGreymon'." Tai added

"He... Made Gabumon Digivolve?" He gasped in disbelief

"Yes. He forced Gabumon to Digivolve, using his Dark Rings...He was TRYING to get WereGarurumon but...Instead-" Izzy frowned, explaining

"He can... Make Digimon Digivolve... If they are wearing Dark Rings?" Joe gasped

"Yes, We've seen it...FELT it. Gabumon wasn't himself. It was, primal. Animalistic. He wasn't in control. All he knew was to freeze everything." Tai answered

"No." Matt whispered, falling to his knees

"I'm sorry, Matt. We'll get him back." Tai knelt to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"... I'm coming with you tomorrow." He stated seriously

"Are you serious?" Sora and Joe asked

"Yes. He's my friend and partner. I CAN'T turn my back on him." Matt answered

"I am coming with you! I am getting Gabumon back!"

"Alright. It's alright, Matt. We ARE getting him back!" Tai answered seriously "I promise."

"You better, Tai." Matt sniffed, getting choked up from losing his close friend

* * *

*with the Emperor*

"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist onto his computer table. Looking at the results of his latest 'experiment'. "No matter WHAT I do, I CAN'T make him turn into WereGarurumon!" as he looked at the screen, showing a picture of an unconscious Gabumon lying on the floor

"Ken, maybe it's time to stop. You can't just keep doing this." Wormmon spoke, trying to talk the Digimon Emperor down.

 **SLAP!**

Wormmon was flung across the room, landing at the base of a wall "Shut up!" The emperor roared

'Ken...What's happened to you?' Wormmon thought sadly, seeing his friend act like this.

"It's 'cause they're cheating. They hacked the game. They MUST'VE. Or...My Dark Rings are powerful enough..." The Digimon Emperor mumbled almost psychotically before calming down, getting some clarity "What if..." He started, thinking "Yes... Yes! That's it!"

'Oh no. I-I've got to move.' Wormmon thought, getting away. He knew that the Digimon Emperor was up to something...and whatever it was, would distract him for a window of opportunity. So he moved quickly, down to where Gabumon was being kept 'Oh, I hope I don't run into HER.' He thought, trying to keep his actions unnoticed. He slipped in, opening the door to outside the base and undoing Gabumon's Dark Ring before he ran off

Gabumon groaned, trying to get awake, feeling his neck free from the choking Dark Ring. 'I-I don't have it anymore.' He thought to himself. 'The door.' Struggling to get out, Gabumon mustered up all his strength to get up and leave this nightmarish place 'Need... To... Run...' he thought

That thought raced through his mind, like a mantra he pulled his Garurumon fur firmly onto his body and ran. Leaving the Digimon Emperor's dungeon behind. He made his way into the forests, thinking the thick bracken would help cover him.

* * *

*with Tai, the next day*

Tai didn't get much sleep last night. Even with Kari lying next to him...it didn't help and the threat of their parent's return made this...even MORE worrying. Sure their parents would not invade the kids privacy and they knew Kari had a tendency to sleep with Tai when either had a bad dream but it did mean they had to tone down the romance

Tai sighed heavily, Kari resting in his arms. He couldn't think right now... Why was he feeling like someone was kissing his chest?  
He looked down and saw Kari's lips sleepily kissing along his body

"It's not good to be this stressed Tai." She stated, rolling atop him and kissing him

"Sorry. I just...I can't think. All of this feels like a nightmare." Tai answered

"I'll help you." She smiled, giving him a deeper kiss with added tongue before she crawled down his body, pulling his boxers to his knees "We are allowed to use our mouths now, remember?" She winked at him

"I-I remember." He nodded, gulping a little, feeling his member in Kari's hand. Kari nodded, beginning to kiss his member. Tai moaned gently, feeling his member awaken to Kari's soft lips, he felt his anxiety drift away from each kiss "Kari." He moaned, running his fingers through her hair

"Am I good, Tai?" She asked teasingly slowly parting her lips to take his member

"Yes." He nodded with a moan

"Would you. Like more?" She asked between parting her lips and kissing it.

Tai just nodded, looking down at her sparkling love and lust filled eyes and now, he could feel Kari's mouth part open, her tongue licking around his cock head. Kari whimpered at the taste, her tongue swirling around the head before taking it into her mouth and sucking "K-Kari. This. This feels good!" Tai gasped, holding her head there.

'I want to take it deeper!' Kari thought in joy. Kari soon took a little more of Tai's cock into her mouth, tasting its flavour. Tai however was feeling how far his dick was going down into Kari's mouth. Kari took more and more of his dick into her mouth, the head soon touching her throat stopping her from going even deeper

"K-Kari! That-that feels too deep!" Tai moaned, feeling her throat "I'm... going to cum!"

'Cum, Tai!' She thought happily as she urged him to. She reached down, rubbing his balls to push him over the edge

"K-Kari!" Tai moaned and came into her mouth.

'Tasty~' Kari thought while she gulped down, swallowing all of the cum hungrily

"Oh. My god." Tai panted, hearing Kari's gulps.

Kari soon released his cock, swallowing all of his cum and smiling "That felt so good." She smiled, kissing his cock in thanks

"N-No problem." He smiled a little awkwardly.

Kari crawled up and snuggled against him "Better?" She asked cutely.

Tai nodded and kissed her forehead "Thank you." He smiled gently

* * *

*Time skip*

Tai and the DigiDestined were now at school. They were planning to go there immediately. They did not care about skipping school today, this was too important "Everyone ready?" Tai asked

"Hell yes." Matt answered immediately., punching his own fist

"Then let's go." Tai nodded. The team was set: Tai and Kari. TK and Matt. Yolei and Cody. Paired up and ready to fight back against the Digimon Emperor and get back Gabumon... They emerged in a desert

"A desert? We ended up in the desert this time?" TK asked

"Well, let's head off." Tai nodded confidently. Matt just nodded, following Tai's direction. Without hesitation the two walked forward, old team mates ready to go to battle once more 'I'm coming, Gabumon!' Matt thought with determination that could crack steel...

"Matt!" A familiar voice yelled, nearly making the entire group fall over

"G-Gabumon?" Matt asked, looking for him

"MAAAAATTTT~!" The small wolf Digimon appeared over the horizon, running towards them

"GABUMON!" Matt ran over, seeing his partner

"MATT!" Gabumon called out and fell, exhausted from escaping and hiding from the Digimon Emperor.

Matt was instantly at his side, almost like he had teleported to his partners side, and held him close "I gotcha buddy." Matt spoke, holding his best friend

"I thought... I'd never see you again." Gabumon wheezed, hungry and tired

"Gabumon." Matt cried, holding Gabumon close

"That was fast." Yolie blinked

"Yeah...And here WE were, aiming for war." Armadillomon answered

"Do you still WANT that?" Hawkmon asked

"Heck no." He responded

Gatomon was silent, watching the reunion with a smile

"No offence...I think we should get out of here." Agumon spoke, thinking ahead. "If we leave now, we can let Gabumon get healed up and away from...You know."

"No Agumon, he's too weak." Matt frowned "He needs to get his energy back before we head back!"

"Good thought though buddy. We'll go and get some food for him." Tai answered, patting Agumon's head

"We'll go look that way!" Veemon smiled, running towards a small oasis while dragging Gatomon with him

"Okay." The group answered, following Veemon

"V-Veemon, slow down." She asked, blinking in shock at being dragged like this

"What happened with those two?" Yolei asked Hawkmon to which her partner shrugged

"You'll be okay, Gabumon." Matt spoke, lifting up his friend onto his back

* * *

*with Veemon and Gatomon*

"Veemon, can you-. Can you slow down please?" Gatomon asked

"Shorry." Veemon mumbled as he slowed down

"It's okay, just...you just got me confused." Gatomon answered

"Confused?"

"Not confused. Um...Oh, what's the word." Gatomon held her head

"Flushtered?" He said awkwardly

"Y-yes." She blushed and nodded

"Oh." Veemon's cheeks turned red as he rubbed his neck

"I-I'm sorry." Gatomon blushed

"Shorry?" Veemon blinked

"I'm being awkward." Gatomon answered

"No, I am to." Veemon laughed

The two looked at each other and chuckled. "Try again?" Gatomon offered

"Yesh." Veemon nodded, holding her paw

"Hey, you guys waited up for us." Patamon spoke

"Gah!" The two yelled, jumping apart

"What's wrong?" Patamon asked

"N-Nothing." They denied, looking away from each other with blushes

"O-kay. Well, good eye seeing the oasis, Veemon." Patamon spoke, flying into one of the trees to look for food

"Thank goodneshsh he didn't shee ush." Veemon spoke

"So we are hiding it?" Gatomon asked with a raised eyebrow

"I... Thought you wanted to." Veemon blinked

"Just...Just for a little while. Until I'm ready." Gatomon answered

Veemon nodded, kissing her cheek 'Is she ashamed to be with me?' he thought in doubt

'Why can't I be honest with him?' Gatomon thought

That was when the others arrived, gathering food "Hey, we've found water." Veemon spoke

"Awesome." Matt answered

* * *

*with the emperor*

"It's finished!" He grinned, seeing three Dark Rings on his computer merging

Upon saying that BlackGatomon came out. "My Emperor? What's 'finished'?"

"My new creation. One Dark Ring isn't enough...I had to modify. I had to improve. I've created, the 'Dark Spiral'." He answered "With this, even Ultimates will bend to my will!"

"Ultimates, My Emperor?" BlackGatomon asked in amazement

"Yes. Ultimates." He smiled maliciously. "Now, let's try this out. Bring me Gabumon!"

"Er... sir?" A random Digimon said nervously "Gabumon has... Disappeared..."

...

...

...

"He's...WHAT?" The Digimon Emperor snapped

"He's gone. He's not in the containment cell." The random Digimon answered, covering himself.

"Failure." BlackGatomon hissed, deleting the Digimon without a seconds thought

"Find him. Find him NOW! GET GABUMON!" The Digimon Emperor ordered, walking off to get his personal Airdramon

"I'll find him. And I'll bring him back in chains." BlackGatomon spoke, leaving to find Gabumon

* * *

*with the DigiDestined*

Gabumon had his head plunged int he crisp clear pool of the oasis, gulping down his fill after eating. The group understood and allowed him to eat and drink as much as he wanted. They sat around, relaxing "How're you doing, Matt?" TK asked

"Better, now that Gabumon's back." Matt answered, a calm smile on his face

"And once we get back, we'll plan to stop the Digimon Emperor for good." Tai spoke to the others.

"... How Tai?" Matt frowned "This isn't a Digimon where we hit it until it's deleted. The Emeoror is a human, Tai."

"I'm just thinking out loud. Izzy was better at thinking than me. Remember I tried to 'fix' his laptop by hitting it?" Tai shrugged

"How could I forget?" Matt smirked

"I STILL feel that thump on my head at times." Agumon admitted, rubbing his skull.

"Sorry buddy." Tai flinched

"It's least I got you back on the chin." Agumon joked

"Ha-ha, yeah." Tai answered, rubbing his chin.

"I feel much better!" Gabumon smiled as he ate fruit

"Awesome. For a minute I thought you were gonna drink the whole oasis." Armadillomon joked

"Hey!" Gabumon huffed, biting a large piece of fruit

"I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'." He answered

"Darn newbie." Gabumon grumbled, eating

"But in all seriousness, we DO need to stop the Digimon Emperor." Hawkmon intervened

"Once Gabumon has recovered." Tai repeated "Once Gabumon is all clear, we are going back to the human world. We need to plan this."

"That IS what I'm saying." Hawkmon explained, frowning

"Hawkmon, calm down." Yolie urged

"I...Fine." Hawkmon sighed and sat down.

"He good?" TK asked Matt

 **BURP!**

"I think so." Matt chuckled when darkness filled the sky

"Oh no." The group gasped.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Tai called out, pulling out both Digivices

The team did as they were told, Gabumon going to Matt to hide from the darkness. The Emperor jumped down, grinning "THERE you are, Gabumon." He spoke, having that air of menace about him. He pulled out the Dark Spiral

"The heck is that?" Yolei asked not liking the look of it.

"The new Dark Ring, the Dark Spiral!" The Emperor laughed "Now I will have the partner I deserve!"

"'Dark Spiral'?" Cody asked

"He is NOT your partner and you are NOT getting Gabumon!" Matt shouted, covering Gabumon

The Emperor smirked as he summoned forth a new servant. It was a tall Humanoid-Dragon Digimon, metal covered clawed hands and feet, green cargo pants, a metal horned head, a white belly with red tattoo markings.

* * *

*Digimon Analyzer*

Emperor: _Strikedramon is a powerful Dragonoid Digimon, his Strike Fang and Strike Claws are NOT to be messed with!_

* * *

*End Digimon Analyser*

"Get them." He ordered

Strikedramon roared loudly, rushing towards the DigiDestined leaving behind a dust trail behind it.

"DODGE!" Tai and Matt called out. The two jumped to the side, the two's instincts working well

"We've got to-" TK spoke

"One step ahead!" Kari answered, Digivolving Gatomon alongside the others

 **"Nerphertimon! The Angel of Light!"**

 **"Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"**

 **"Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"**

 **"Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"**

"Bring as many as you want. It won't matter soon." The Digimon Emperor answered "After all, you need THREE more Champions at LEAST to beat him."

"We WHAT?!" Veemon gasped

"Tai!" Agumon called out

Tai frowned. He knew where the Emperor was going with this. He was urging for them to bring in Garurumon 'You monster.' Tai thought

"TAI! We can't hold him off! He's too strong!" Halsemon called out "Too fast!"

"Damn it!" Tai snarled

"Gabumon-" Matt spoke

"We have to stop him. I'm okay now." Gabumon answered, nodding with his red eyes shining in determination "Let's do this!"

 **"Agumon/Gabumon Digivolve to...!"**

 **"Veemon Armour Digivolve to...!"**

 **"GREYMON!"**

 **"GARURUMON!"**

 **"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"**

Greymon and Garurumon roared, the two charging as a perfect team. StrikeDramon growled, bobbing and weaving through the attacks but was whipped by Greymon's tail.

Greymon slashed with his tail, which Strikedramon was hit by. As he was knocked back, Flamedramon hit him with a blazing kick. And as he was sent flying for the second time he flew right into Garurumon's Howling Blaster

'His blind spot.' The Digimon Emperor thought as the Digidestined were distracted. He threw the spiral with the throw of an expert pitcher

"NO!" The team called out

"Watch out, Garurumon!" Matt called out

"Huh? ARGH! WHAT IS THIS?" Garurumon asked, only for his left paw to be encased in the Dark Spiral.

"You're mine once again, Garurumon!" The Digimon Emperor spoke

"No!" The team called out

"You bastard!" Matt raced after the Digimon Emperor

"Garurumon, come to me!" The Digimon Emperor ordered. With some resistance as the Dark Spiral took effect, Garurumon obeyed and leaped in between Matt and the Digimon Emperor while his eyes glowed red "Now... Digivolve!"

Garurumon howled, his body glowing black

"GABUMON!" Matt screamed at the sight

 **"Garurumon, Dark Digivolve to-!"  
** Garurmon's body began to change, his quadruped body became bipedal and looked more savage.  
Emerging from the dark energy stood this new form of WereGarurumon. Instead of white fur with blue accents, his fur was black with white accents and claws. Torn and stitched up camouflage cargo trousers with a skull and crossbones mark, spiked kneecap guards, a dark brown shoulder-guard with a brown sleeve on his right arm, and in his fist was a golden spiked-knuckle-duster  
 **"WEREGARURUMON!"** He proclaimed

"Haha! Yes! I did it!" The Emperor laughed

"WereGarurumon!" Matt gasped seeing his friend Digivolve into this dark form of his true Ultimate.

The Emperor laughed, getting on his Airdramon "Onwards!"

 **"Wolf Claw!"** ShadowWereGarurumon roared, slashing at the team before he walked off following the Emperor

"WereGarurumon!" Matt called out to his friend, the group were beaten and in pain. That one glimmer of hope, now it was gone. He yelled in anger, punching a tree and making his hand bleed as tears fell from his eyes

He punched again and again, only to be stopped when TK grabbed it. "Matt, Matt stop!"

Tai pulled TK back...

 **PUNCH!**

And decked Matt in the face!

Everyone stared in shock as Matt fell to the floor, holding his jaw

Silence filled the desert, Matt lying on his ass and rubbing a bruised jaw while Tai looked down at him with a slightly heaving chest. Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Yolie and Cody where expecting a fist fight to break out, the new team members confused by this turn of events

"Better?" Tai asked, holding out his hand

Matt glared at Tai...and grabbed his hand with a heavy sigh "Yeah. Better." Matt panted as he was pulled up by Tai.

"... What was that?" Yolie blinked

"It's how our brothers communicate." Kari smiled, pointing at herself and TK "They tend to get the message after one punches the other."

'They're friends but they... hurt each other?' Veemon thought in confusion

"So what now?" Armadillomon asked as he had transformed back from Digmon

"We follow." Tai said, pointing to a set of train tracks and a mining cart


	13. SpiralingYinYang, FriendshipStorm Part3

**Hakkyou no Yami** : Because they couldn't. The group gave up their Crests between Adventure and 02 to stop new evil spawning in the Digital World. We are keeping that cannon like the real series  
Tai and Kari could only go Ultimate because they passed through the barrier the worlds to get to the Dark Ocean giving them a temporary boost to go Ultimate

And no, Tai will not use the X Digimon. Because that involves bringing in the X-Antibody which is a storyline in and of itself and it also involves bringing in Yggdrasil and just... GAH! Too much  
And no, there will be no VictoryGreymon  
But we ARE planning something special for Tai

 **Menydragon5** : No. We are NOT including ANYTHING from Tri. Tri started okay, grew steadily worse and became depressingly bad.

 **gwb620** : Are you forgetting that Ken is a chess master, a high class soccer player AND a black belt in at least judo? I doubt you'd be able to kick his ass.

 **Silverfenics** : We are not doing Tri, Tri sucks.

Who else would we add?

No we are not adding any 'special powers', that is Gary-Stu-ish and out of place in Digimon. Kari did not have any powers, she was just chosen to be the host for Homeostasis because she was the youngest

And no we aren't doing anything stupid like that.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **goddragonking** : Thanks very much

 **gwb620** : Yeah, but they don't know his secret identity

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : That's why Grey's good with titles.

 **61394** : Yep, now...we go to war.

 **Hakkyou no Yami** : The Control Spire, it was still standing before SkullGarurumon tore it down.

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Chapter 13! And someone is getting lucky!

A new Digivolution, a lemon, character development AND relationship development. LOTS in this chapter!

Ghost and I worked hard, we hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 13: Spiraling YinYang, Friendship Storm Part 3  
**

* * *

The Digidestined took the mining cart using their speed they followed after the Digimon Emperor. They where silent, huddled low as it drove down the tracks "Sorry that it's cramped everyone." Tai whispered.

"It'sh fine by me." Veemon answered, being close to Gatomon and holding her paw in secret

"Gettin' a little cramped in my shell, but I'm good." Armadillomon spoke in his sphere form

Hawkmon nodded calmly, flying after them "How're you holding up, Patamon?" Hawkmon asked with his flying partner.

"Doing fine." He answered, panting

"Maybe you should take a rest in the cart." Hawkmon spoke

"What about you?" Patamon huffed

"I can keep going for a little longer." Hawkmon answered

"So can I!" Patamon said

"Alright then." Hawkmon responded.

"Guys, look. We're nearing the end." Tai spoke, looking over the edge of the mine cart... And suddenly the tracks stopped

"OOF!" The group grunted, knocking into each other and out of the cart into a large hole in the ground

"Ow. Anyone broken from that?" Matt asked as everyone sat up, groaning in pain

"I'll take that as 'we're alive'." Agumon commented

"... what's that?" Cody blinked

"What's-?" Tai asked as they saw something on a pedestal.

"Is that?" Kari asked

"It's another DigiEgg!" Yolei gasped

Sticking out of the ground, rocks trapping it in place. It was large, almost oval shaped with a large lightning bolt shaped blade poking out of it. The egg being black and silver with the Crest of Friendship on it

"It looks like a flip-flop with a bent nail in it." TK commented

"Hey." Matt frowned, seeing as it had his Crest on it.

"Sorry bro." TK flinched

"This could be useful." Tai commented

"But, who does it belong to?" Cody asked

"Useful?" Veemon asked

"To beat WereGarurumon." Tai stated simply, Matt giving a sad nod

"What?!" Veemon gasped, taking a step back

"I'll try first." TK nodded

"Okay." Matt responded

TK knelt down, gripped the DigiEgg and pulled but it was like trying to pull the Sword from the Stone. It wasn't budging for TK "It's not mine." He frowned after a few more seconds, standing up "Yolie? Your turn."

"Okay. Here I go." Yolei spoke rolling up her sleeves and repeated the process. "HNN! No. Nope, not budging."

"Cody?" Matt suggested

"Okay." Cody nodded and attempted the lift, with his smaller size he didn't have to kneel as low. As he attempted to lift it, it remained firm. "Not mine either."

"Kari? Do you want to go next?" Tai asked

Kari nodded, holding the egg tightly. She took a breath and began to try and lift, but it was too no avail "Damn it." She frowned

"Looks like you're last, Tai." Matt spoke.

"Yeah." Tai nodded, sighing and breathed deeply. He reached down and grasped it, his blue D3 glitching

"What the-? Tai, your D3." Kari pointed out

"Huh?" Tai blinked as he pulled back when they had to dodge another attack

"GAH!" They screamed

"It's an ambush!" TK called out

"Dodge!" Matt yelled

The team scattered, trying not to get hit. It was Strikedramon again alongside WereGarurumon!

"Oh no, ShadowWereGarurumon!" Agumon gasped

"Everyone! We need to go all out!" Tai yelled with a frown.

 **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGIES!"**

 **"Flamedramon/Greymon/Halsemon/Pegasusmon/Nefertimon/Digmon!"**

Both WereGarurumon and Strikedramon roared, the latter going in first at great speeds as they charged at the Digimon who where ready for battle "Get them!" The Emperor laughed

"Oh come ON!" Digmon growled, using his head like a shield to protect the others. **"GOLD RUSH!"**

 **"TEMPEST WING!"**

 **"STAR SHOWER!"**

" **FI**... re..." Flamedramon started but found himself stopping, hesitating as doubt filled his mind. He stared at WereGarurumon, gulping sadly at the Digimon's glowing red eyes. He... He couldn't do it!

"Flamedramon, what's wrong?" Tai asked

"I... I can't do it." He flinched

"What do you mean?" Tai asked

"HA! See that? YOUR Digimon are weak, MINE are powerful because I CONTROL them." The Digimon Emperor gloated

"He's... Our friend." Flamedramon mumbled

"And that's WHY we have to do it!" Tai answered

"What?" Flamedramon asked

"He's our friend, if we can't save him from this we'll lose him. Somewhere deep down, under that THING, HE has put in." Tai pointed to the Digimon Emperor. "He's still Gabumon and WE have to be the ones to get him out of it!"

"But... He's our friend... How can we hurt him?" Flamedramon asked guiltily as he turned back to Veemon

"It's like how Tai and I are friends. How he punched me to get me outta my funk!" Matt explained, a slight smile on his face "Sometimes hurting your friend is needed to help them."

"What?" Veemon blinked, unable to understand that concept

"Enough of this prattle; Strikedramon, ShadowWereGarurumon, get them!" The Digimon Emperor commanded, pointing to Tai and Matt

"Not yet!" Pegasusmon hoofed Strikedramon to knock him back. Halsemon and Nefertimon got to work, distracting WereGarurumon

"Tai, I don't get it. I'm confused." Veemon began to panic. Tai frowned, putting his hands on Veemon's shoulders. He looked into his partners red eyes, full of innocent fear and confusion

"Veemon. Friendship is more than just being buddy buddy. It is being there for your friend when they are at their highest AND their lowests. Stopping them from hurting others while also protecting them from being hurt. Sometimes they do something stupid and you have to stop them. Sometimes they need a shoulder to cry on. Other times they need someone to smack sense into them. And right now, Gabumon needs US to be the later."

As they spoke a soft blue glow was surrounding the two

"But you are hurting your friend... Dosen't that damage the friendship?" Veemon asked

"No." Tai shook his head "Not all the time. Sometimes it does, but that pain heals."

"And the other times?"

"Those other times..." Tai started, only to be interrupted

"They grow stronger." Matt explained "One time, early in our adventure we where all seperated. I was desperate to find TK as he was a kid. It took me attacking Tai and the two ofnus fighting for me to lower my guard and explain my fears, we've basically been best friends ever since."

"There was also a time that Matt was convinced to attack us by a Cherrymon..." Tai grinned, Matt groaning in the background "WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fought. Matt and I fought. And we grew a stronger bond from it. This is... Just something we have to do."

"I-I think I get it." Veemon answered, a new understanding in his eyes as the blue light glowed

Suddenly the DigiEgg of Friendship just rose from its resting spot and flew to Tai and Veemon, flouting between them "What the-?" The DigiDestined gasp

"What on Earth?" The Digimon Emperor followed up.

"Whoa. Ready buddy?" Tai asked

"Yeah." Veemon nodded

"Destroy them, WereGarurumon!" The Digimon Emperor ordered

 **"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO!"** Veemon proclaimed as he glowed bright  
 **"RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
** The new Digimon was quadruped, black armoured with the thunderbolt nail as a horn, his long blue tail, black thunderbolts on his back, and red light shoulder-guards and burning red eyes.

"Whoa!" The group gasped

"I feel weird." Raidramon mumbled, now being on all fours even as he was amazed by his new form

"Then let's test it out!" Tai smiled, getting on Raidramon's back and holding the back spikes

"Wow, have you ALWAYS been this light?" Raidramon asked, joking as his red eyes sparked orange for a second

"Let's do this!" He grinned

"Get them!" The Digimon Emperor commanded his controlled Digimon

"Let's go Raidramon!" Tai responded

Raidramon nodded and charged, jumping around. Raidramon bounced off the walls, catching the Digimon Emperor's team off guard with his new speed and quick attacks. He was so fast, easily dodging his opponents attacks!  
He was like the lightning he was named after!

"What are you DOING? He's just ONE Digimon!" The Digimon Emperor snapped

"That's where you falter." Tai answered. "Let's break that Dark Spiral!"

"Got it!" Raidramon grinned

"Left!" Tai encouraged, instructing his partner "Right! Jump! Duck!"

Raidramon was racing around the area, soon jumping above WereGarurumon 'Nearly there.' he thought

"There it is!" Tai pointed

 **"LIGHTNING BLADE!"** Raidramon summoned lightning from his horn and with a roar, he fired it

WereGarurumon roared in pain, feeling his body being electrocuted and the Dark Spiral was cracking.

"What?!" The Emperor gasped in disbelief

WereGarurumon roared in pain and freedom as the Dark Spiral shattered from his arm and fell to the floor. Gabumon was lying on the floor, Matt running to his side "Gabumon!" he cheered, hugging him.

"Matt..." Gabumon said with a weak smile

"Incredible." Nefertimon whispered

"That's it!" The Emperor growled, throwing several Dark Spirals. They attached to his Strikedramon, the Emperor raising his Dark D3 "Digivolve!" He ordered and in a blast of light we had several Cyberdramon before our heroes

"Oh, what the hell?!" The DigiDestined screamed in shock.

"How're we going to stop THEM?" Cody gasped

"Same as always." Matt smiled as he looked at Gabumon

"Together." Tai nodded

"Right." Gabumon and Raidramon nodded

 **"Gabumon, Digivolve to... Garurumon!"**

Matt got in Garurumon's back, the two warriors of Friendship charging "Let's take them out!" Tai and Matt proclaimed

 **"HOWLING BLASTER!"** Garurumon called, unleashing his attack into a Cyberdramon's face

 **"BLUE THUNDER!"** Raidramon roared, shooting a massive blast of lightning from his back spikes

"We can't let them have all the fun!" Yolie grinned

"Understood. **TEMPEST WING!"** Halsemon proclaimed

 **"GOLD RUSH!"** Digmon followed

 **"GOLDEN NOOSE!"** Nefertimon and Pegasusmon called. The two Digimon's front claws glowed and a golden rope emerged and wrapped around the Cyberdramon. The four Cyberdramon where all pulled close, trapped together. They were roaring struggling to get free.

"Go for it, Greymon!" Tai called out

 **"NOVA FLAME!"** The flames hit them all, crashing into the mountains

"NO!" The Digimon Emperor snarled, seeing his Digimon beaten. He got on his Airdramon and flew off. The Digimon transformed back to normal and fell into their respective team's arms from exhaustion. All but Raidramon did, the new Armour ready for battle

"Anymore?" Raidramon asked, looking around with one last Cyberdramon

"RAAARGH!" Cyberdramon screeched at Raidramon

Raidramon snarled and charged. The two rushed and clawed at each other, with Raidramon biting at Cyberdramon's neck **"THUNDERBLAST!"** He roared, shooting a massive burst of blue thunder from his mouth. The Cyberdramon screeched in pain as the Dark Spiral around its neck was destroyed and he fell to the floor a Strikedramon and unconscious. Raidramon roared in victory, the Emperor long gone

"Whoa." Tai and Matt commented, as Veemon transformed back.

"I'm hungry." Veemon mumbled, falling onto his back

"You can eat all you want." Tai laughed

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were now back home, Veemon, Agumon, heck everyone were now eating their fill of food. The DigiDestined having ran out and bought food, the group relaxing in a park "Hmm! I haven't. Tasted a chicken. Sandwich in ages." Gabumon spoke between each mouthful.

"That was insane." Yolie whispered

"Yeah, it was... I can't believe how strong the Digimon were." Cody added, thinking on WereGarurumon, Cyberdramon and Raidramon.

"Raidramon was like an Ultimate." Tai agreed

"Daw~ shucksh, you're making me blush." Veemon spoke almost jokingly.

"You where amazing." Gatomon smiled. Veemon's blush didn't falter from that and held Gatomon's hand with a smile.

"It seems like the more DigiEgg's we possess, the more powerful our Armour Digivolutions will be." Cody theorized, making the others blink at his logic

"He really is a mini-Izzy." Matt smiled

"Is that a good thing?" Cody asked nervously.

"Heck, yeah it is." TK reassured him. "Just think some of us might get another DigiEgg."

"That's true...But come to think of it TK, there's only EIGHT Crests. The only ones left are 'Sincerity' and 'Reliability'." Kari responded "And WE already have ours."

"Plus it seems like that DigiEgg was another one for..." Tai stated before he whispered "... Davis..." and looked sadly at his blue D3

"Meaning the other two eggs are most likely for Cody and Yolie." TK nodded

"Wait, US?" Yolei gasped

"It seems like it." Kari responded

"I wonder who'll get who's." Matt followed up.

"Let's head home." Tai commented. The group agreed and got up... all except Gabumon who had fallen asleep due to eating too much

"Yeah." Matt grunted, picking him up

"Want us to help?" TK offered with Patamon.

"Thanks Bro." Matt smiled. The two brothers headed off back home, Cody and Yolei were doing the same.

"Want to head back now, Kari?" Tai asked gently

Kari nodded, holding his hand. The two headed back to their home, their Digimon following behind them with the picnic gear "Weekend." Kari sighed "Parents will be back tomorrow."

"Yeah...But, we COULD make the most of tonight." Tai whispered

"Do you mean..." She asked hopefully

Tai nodded simply, looking at her. Kari pulled him into a tight hug, excited

* * *

*Time skip*

Agumon, Veemon and Gatomon were currently in the bedroom playing their game. But in another bedroom, Tai was now only in his pyjama bottoms, waiting for Kari who was in the shower.

He had opened his wallet, emptying it of several small packets. He had these before the Digital World called for them again, in case he met a girl at a party and got lucky. Now they where for a much more important cause "Tai... I'm ready." Kari called nervously as she walked in. Kari walked in, wearing only a towel and her hair was drying off but her skin was still slightly wet from the shower, glistening

"Wow." Tai gulped, observing her with a blush "You're... Gorgious."

"Really?" She blushed, walking closer to him.

"Yes. You are." Tai answered honestly.

Kari smiled, sitting on the bed next to Tai and kissing him. Tai gently cupped her cheek and began to increase the intensity, caressing Kari's towel covered body. His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance as he began to undo her towel "Tai." Kari whispered, feeling vulnerable and let her body become exposed to him. He just kept kissing her, showing her his love and passion. Kari mewed and moaned from his kisses, she gripped the bed and panted feeling her legs tighten. Tai eventually broke the kiss and began to strip, taking all his clothes off. Which was only his pyjama bottoms, so it wasn't much. He reached over to one of the small packets and tore it open, pulling out a condom "Do... You want me to do that?" The naked Kari asked, lying on the bed

Tai licked his lips awkwardly and nodded. Kari nodded and took the condom. She gently took hold of Tai's penis, rolling the protective item over it. Tai gulped, feeling the condom and her hand roll over his member "Your hands soft." He complimented, unable got think of saying anything else right now

"Thank you." She whispered, slowly guiding his member to her vagina. She was leaning back, her shoulders and neck against the wall. She has already her legs, allowing Tai to get in close to her as she ran the head of his covered penis over her slit

"I won't make this hurt." Tai whispered, kissing her, making her wet and warm. Slowly guiding his member inside her.

"I know~." She moaned, feeling him spread her open

Tai soon fully entered Kari, connecting to her. Being one with her. He did break her hymen but it didn't hurt. "I-I'm in."

"Keep going." Kari moaned softly, wrapping her arms around him

Tai nodded, slowly thrusting within Kari, feeling her body bounce under him. Her tight vagina walls were massaging his cock, making Tai moan with each thrust "Kari, you're so tight." Tai muttered, closing his eyes in pleasure as he grasped her hips to help steady himself

"Tai. You feel so big." Kari panted, looping her arms around him and pulled him in close "Stretching me! Feels so good!"

"Come here." Tai panted, pulling her onto a kiss. The two's lips connected, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths, Tai's cock getting hard within her, the stimulation was making him thrust deeper before he was feeling himself cum "Kari. I'm close." He warned, his thrusts going faster

"It-it's okay. Let it out. We can keep going." Kari panted looking lovingly into his eyes

Tai nodded, moaning as he filled the condom. Kari panted, feeling the cum fill the condom. Panting as she kissed him, she hoped that it would reassure him. 'So...Good.'

Tai grumbled, pulling out. His condom covered member was now flaccid, pulling it off he tried to get it back up. He tried to get it back up, but was kissed by Kari...Albeit a little sloppily. The two rolled over, Tai on the bottom, with Kari taking the condom off and tieing it up "Kari, what're you doing?" Tai asked nervously.

"We have five other condoms." Kari smiled at him "I want us to use all of them."

Tai's eyes widened and gulped, nodding at that. "But...I may not-"

"It'll be fine." She whispered. "We've got ALL night."

"All night?" Tai asked

"ALL. Night." She answered, kissing him and reached over to the condoms "I wonder if Sora will notice during my date with her tomorrow." Kari smiled, using her teeth to open the packet

"I thin she will." Tai commented without thinking.

"Yeah, you'll probably make me walk with a limp." She grinned

Tai gulped with a small goofy grin. That thought was making his member slowly spring to life.

"There we go." She smiled, putting the condom on

"Just hope I can pull it off a second time." Tai responded

"I'm sure you can." She kissed him and slid her vagina on his now sheathed member.

* * *

*Time Skip*

"That's enough for tonight." Agumon said as he turned the game off

"Hmm~ yeah. The eigth gym IS a good place to stop." Veemon yawned and stretched

"I think it has more to do with it being midnight." Gatomon commented

"Oh. Yeah. Good point." Veemon answered.

"Night." Agumon waved and walked off, leaving them alone

"Night, Agumon." The two responded, going to the bedroom.

The new couple blushed, unsure of how to talk to each other "Sh-sho..." Veemon tried to speak.

"Yes?" Gatomon asked

"Um. You." Veemon stumbled over his words.

"... What?" she tilted her head

"I err...Do you. Want to...sleep together?" Veemon asked innocently, but his wording was WAY off.

"Don't we always?" She blinked

"I-I mean-I-I don't know what I mean." He mumbled, getting flustered

"Huh?" she blinked again

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." Veemon explained

"I can tell." Gatomon smiled

"I err. Want to go to bed?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She nodded, holding his hand, leading them to bed.

"... Are you assshhamed with me?" He asked

"No." Gatomon gently shook her head.

"Really?" Veemon asked, clearly looking ashamed

"What?" Gatomon gasped

"I-I'm shorry." Veemon apologised, going to the living room walking away from her

'I guess he's still embarrassed.' She thought to herself 'He thinks... I'm ashamed of him?' shaking her head she clenched her paws "I need to talk to him." She told herself. She took a deep breath and followed

"Stupid, stupid." Veemon mumbled to himself. while holding back tears

'Oh, Veemon.' Gatomon thought as she saw him. She walked up and hugged him tightly

"Huh?" Veemon gasped as he felt her warm fur.

"Vee." Gatomon purred, rubbing her head against his head

"Gatomon." Veemon whispered and began to relax in her arms.

"Yes." She smiled

"I'm too tired." Veemon whispered and fell to sleep in her arms.

"I'm not ashamed of you." She whispered to him "I'm scared I won't be good enough for you. I'm scared I can't love properly."

"But. But you're the best." He whispered

"That's why I like you." She smiled "You think I can do this when I don't."

"I err...Can you?" He asked

"I don't know." She mumbled "And that's why I don't want people to know."

"So...We keep it quiet? Until we're ready?" He asked.

Gatomon nodded at that. "Until I am ready... Sorry for being selfish." She whispered

"It'sh fine. You're allowed to be shelfish, every once in a while." Veemon yawned "I love you." He mumbled

"I love you to." she smiled


	14. Flowers and Hearts, Girl Love

**Taioralover** : Thank you.

 **Menydragon5** : We don't like making fights and sex TOO long. And I have NEVER heard of that show

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Of course.

 **Menydragon5** : Thank you for your kind words. Of course, we wouldn't add Tri. because it can basically be skipped as a storyline.

 **Taioralover** : Thanks very much. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Artist: GhostKaiser23, he goes by Hangman12 on Deviantart. Either look him up, or go to my profile to see links to all of his official work for this story

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Fuck! We are nearly at Chapter 15!

DAMN!

That is amazing, to me.

Time for a lesbian date and some real fun

Hope you all like it!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 14: Flowers and Hearts, Girl Love  
**

* * *

It was the next day, both Kari and Tai were exhausted from the night before. Deep in their blissful sleep they made love all night long. In the bin, half a dozen filled condoms. They remained in a hug until the clock beeped for their attention. Tai must've forgotten to turn it off for the weekend. They both groaned, awakening "Tai... Turn it off." Kari groaned

Tai tried to reach the button, but his arm was under Kari. "Can't."

"Do it." Kari mumbled, holding him close

"Okay, okay. I'll try." Tai groaned, creeping to the alarm and turned it off. He grumbled, soon hitting the button

"What time is it?" Kari asked

"Seven." Tai groaned. Both mumbled and tried to go back to sleep

'I was having the best dream.' Kari thought as she snuggled next to Tai. He ran his head over her head, smiling 'So cute.' Tai thought gently as he kissed her forehead 'I hope Sora and you have a great date.' He thought, finding that statement just... Strange 'My sister. And my girlfriend. Are going out. Yeah, I do NOT have a clear love life.' He thought 'Totally not a weird relationship at all.'

In the other room, Agumon was walking out of the bedroom and saw Gatomon and Veemon asleep on the floor. He chuckled softly at the two 'Must've been a late night past when I went to bed.' He thought gently. He walked over and tapped their heads lightly

"Hmm~, don't." Gatomon stirred

"I'm still fluffy." Veemon mumbled, rubbing his head against Gatomon

"Veemon." Agumon and Gatomon spoke at the same time.

"Huh?" He blinked

"Time to get up." She spoke, pushing him up from her fur

"Damn." Veemon mumbled, being pushed back

"Do you want breakfast?" Agumon asked

"Please." He mumbled

* * *

*Time Skip*

Tai grumbled as he sat in front of the TV, being Kari's 'opinion man' as she tried on different outfits for her fate 'Oh god, how long is this gonna take?' He thought in annoyance. "Your next outfit ready?" He yelled impatiently

"I'm coming. Okay, what about this one?" Kari asked as she came out wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a white shirt sleeve top on top of it alongside blue jeans

"Like I said the last dozen times, it's fine." Tai mumbled

"Oh, you're no fun." Kari groaned and went back in the bedroom

"... Huh?" He blinked

"I'll go change into something else." Kari responded

"... Outfit fifteen." He mumbled

"I'm glad we don't wear clothes." Veemon whispered to Agumon

"Agreed." Agumon nodded, snickering

"Ahem." Gatomon frowned; knowing her Angewomon form WORE clothes.

"Angewomon is beautiful!" Veemon smiled happily

"Thank you." Gatomon smiled at that, knowing that he was being honest. She even blushed a bit

"Tai, would you like some toast?" Agumon asked

"Yes." He nodded

"Okay, what about this?" Kari asked as she walked out wearing a new set of clothes. This time it was a pink knee length dress with white pantyhose

"I said you look fine!" Tai groaned

"Fine. Then I'll wear this." Kari answered, going to the table.

Tai grumbled, worried he had upset her

* * *

*With Sora*

Sora was finishing up getting dressed. She remembered the date she was going on with Kari. Yeah... She was freaking out

 _"Sora! Calm down!"_ Mimi frowned from their internet call

"How can I, Mimi? I'm dating my boyfriend's sister and-I just realised how messed up that sounds." Sora responded, falling on her bed

 _"Maybe you just need to take it easy? Just think of it as two friends going out?"_ Mimi suggested

"I guess." Sora mumbled

 _"You're outfit looks good."_ Mimi encouraged

"Thanks Mimi. You always did have a better eye for fashion than me." Sora answered, showing her clothing off

 _"Yes, I do. And I am TELLING YOU, you look fine!"_ Mimi answered, seeing the clothes.

It was a long sleeve red button up shirt, black jeans and red heels "I *sigh*; thanks, Mimi." Sora sighed

 _"Welcome!"_ Mimi winked before she frowned _"So... Tai's gonna be alone today?"_

"Yeah, that's right." Sora nodded

 _"Pour guy."_ She said casually _"Good luck girl!"_

"Thanks, Mimi. See you later." Sora answered and hung the call up. She smiled; clipping her Digivice to her belt "Come on Biyomon." she called

"Coming, Sora." Biyomon smiled, flying with her. The two left, heading towards Tai's house

* * *

*With A Kid In America... Whow*

On the other side of the computer, Mimi was thinking happily, how she could talk to Tai. Or even VISIT him, via the Digital World. Yes, she was planning to do that "Better wait five or ten minutes. Sora and Kari will be out by then and it'll give ME the chance to get ready." She smiled as she began to go through her cloths

"Mimi? Why are you up so late?" Palmon mumbled

"Sorry, Palmon. I've been talking to Sora." Mimi answered "And we are going off to Japan! You can spend some time with Agumon!"

"R-Really?" Palmon blushed, perking up awake.

"Yep!" Mimi nodded

"I-O-okay. Just got to be quiet. Okay?" Palmon nodded and agreed, closing the door behind them

* * *

*in Japan*

Tai was rubbing his eyes; he honestly didn't know what he did wrong "Well, all ready to go." Kari said, having finished her make up

"You look lovely, Kari." Gatomon spoke kindly

"Thank you Gatomon." Kari smiled

"Have fun." Tai nodded, a knock coming from the door "I've got it." Going to the door, he saw Sora in her attire "Wow." Tai whispered in amazement

"Hey Tai. Is Kari ready?" Sora smiled

"Yes." He mumbled, nodding softly

"What's wrong?" Sora asked

"Oh! Sorry, you're just beautiful." He laughed nervously

"Thank you." Sora chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Onii-chan, stop trying to steal my girlfriend." Kari teased playfully; pushing Tai aside with a gentle tap

"I'm sorry." Tai laughed awkwardly. "Have fun. Okay?"

Kari nodded, hugging him before walking out "Oh wow Sora! You look nice." She smiled gently

"Thanks, Mimi helped me." Sora answered, the two leaving.

"Really?" Kari gasped with a smile, hugging Sora's arm as the two walked down the apartments stairs and out into the public

"Well... That's my day sorted." Tai sighed as he closed the door. He sat down calmly... And heard crashing from his bedroom "What the hell?" Tai jerked up and ran to his room. He saw Mimi and Palmon lying on the floor in pain "Mimi? Palmon? What're you doing here?" Tai asked as he helped them up.

"Oh, hey Tai! I wanted to visit!" Mimi smiled. She was dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt, a green shirt that did not cover her from the chest up but wrapped around her upper arms. She also had a green mid-thigh skirt, white knee length socks and some green sneakers

"I, wow. It's good to see you. You look great." Tai answered

"Thanks." Mimi smiled happily, standing up

"Tai, what's-oh. Hey Palmon, Mimi." Agumon came through, blushing

"Palmon!" Biyomon gasped

"Hey, Biyomon!" Palmon waved. She walked over and hugged her friends

"It's good to see you." Biyomon spoke.

"So, would you like a drink or something?" Tai asked

"Please!" She smiled

"Okay." Tai answered, going to the kitchen, Mimi soon following. She giggled, holding his arm as the over excited and joyful girl she normally was 'Oh man. Mimi smells nice.' Tai thought with a blush 'And she looks so beautiful... And exotic.' Tai blinked as he thought that. And bit his bottom lip 'Down Tai.' he told himself 'You've already got Kari and Sora. DON'T drag Mimi into this.'

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Gatomon and Veemon where together outside, getting to know each other better "Sho, what'sh your favorite dishh?" Veemon asked

"Fish." Gatomon admitted, looking very embarrassed

"Oh, okay." He nodded

"What about you? What do YOU like?" Gatomon asked

"I don't know why but I love ramen." Veemon said, looking to the sky. A slightly vacant look in his eyes

"Ramen. Hmm... Maybe, maybe it's because-?" Gatomon nodded and then mumbled to herself

"Of Davish? Maybe." Veemon stated simply

Gatomon frowned and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It'sh fine." he smiled gently

"Is there anything else?" Gatomon asked gently

"I kind of want to know your past." He nodded

"There's a LOT to get through." Gatomon admitted

"I've got time." He answered, holding her hand "And I'll never be bored with hearing you talk."

Gatomon smiled at that and sat down. "Okay, here goes." she sighed "It all started..."

* * *

*With Kari and Sora*

Kari had her arms around Sora's arm as they walked off to their deck "So, where would you like to go first?" Sora asked

"I don't know." Kari said casually

"Well, let's take a walk around and we'll see what tickles our fancy." Sora smirked

"I had something 'tickle' me last night." Kari smirked

"Oh? Really?" Sora asked, with a raised eyebrow

"Used up all the ones Tai had." Kari nodded

"You mean?" Sora asked

"All. Night." Kari smiled

"I'm jealous." Sora blushed

"Well, don't be. It'll be better for you, cause he knows what he's doing now. Well... More than last night." She answered while giggling like a pervert

'Is she lording this over me? Or... Just being playful?' She thought

"I can help prepare you if you want." Kari winked

"You can?" Sora asked in shock. Kari grinned and licked her neck sensually. Sora shuddered at that, unprepared for what Kari just did.

"I want to pull those jeans right off your sexy hips." Kari teased

"When did you get this sexual?" Sora whispered

"Since Tai broke my hymen." She shrugged playfully

"Jeez." Sora blushed

"Sorry." Kari blushed "I guess I'm still... Hormoned up? If that makes sense?"

"It does. You're hyped up on euphoria." Sora answered, holding her close "I hope that I can make you feel good."

"I'm sure you will. Cafe?" Kari asked

"Yeah. Coffee?" Sora asked

"Sounds nice." Kari nodded

* * *

*Back at the Kamiya Residence*

Tai and Mimi were catching up since last week "I can't believe all that happened." Mimi whispered

"I know. But we managed. It was heart pounding to say the least." Tai answered

"But you have two different DigiEgg's now. That's cool!" She encouraged

"Yeah, it is. Took a while, but yes." Tai nodded

"Veemon seems like such a nice Digimon." Mimi smiled

"He is a nice. Kind. And courageous." Tai chuckled "I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"I know you're a good friend to him." Mimi reassured him

Tai nodded, holding her hand "Want to watch a movie?" He asked

"I'd love too." Mimi nodded

Tai nodded, standing up and looking through the DVD's "I hope these are just as good as those American movies you've been telling us about." Tai spoke, looking through the family's collection

"What are you talking about? I LOVE a good J-Drama!" Mimi smiled

"Good. Cause I think I've got one." Tai smirked and got a DVD out. He waved it, smiling. Tai put the DVD in and set it going. "Right, in the meantime, do you want some more tea?"

"Sure. And some chips." She smiled

"Tea and chips. Providing our partners haven't made off with them." Tai joked

"If that's so, then we get alcohol!" She smiled

"A-Are you allowed to drink?" Tai blinked

"We are both more than old enough." She waved off

"... Good point." Tai nodded

* * *

*with Agumon*

Agumon was currently in the bedroom with Biyomon and Palmon, just catching up for old times' sake at the moment "How's America?" Biyomon asked

"It's great. Busy, full of lights, LOTS of people. It almost never sleeps." Palmon explained excitedly

"Wow!" Agumon gasped

"Mimi also spent a lot of times at stores. Learning new fashions and stuff." Palmon continued

"Sounds like Mimi." Biyomon nodded before she began to giggle

"Whats so funny?" Palmon asked

"I'm... Imagining Sora... As a fashion designer." Biyomon giggled

...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Agumon, Palmon and Biyomon laughed

"Oh man. I can imagine that." Agumon commented

"Oh! Oh! Imagine Tai as a diplomat!" Agumon grinned

The Digimon continued to laugh at that, just imagining an 'adult Tai' wearing a suit and tie but still his wild spiky hair. The lifelong friends laughed, holding each other close

* * *

*Time skip- Kari and Sora*

"Wow, that was a great lunch; thanks Kari." Sora spoke kindly.

"Welcome." Kari smiled, the two walking into an arcade "Hey, want to go play some Pachinko?" Kari asked

"I'm game if you are." Sora answered. The girls walked over with smiles. The two soon spent a few minutes at the arcade machine, winning more and more marbles to get their prizes "You are reality into photography, aren't you Kari?" Sora smiled

"It's as fun hobby." Kari nodded "And a back-up plan. What I really want to do though is teach."

"You want to be a teacher?" Sora blinked in amazement.

"Mmmhmm." Kari nodded, humming

"That's great." Sora spoke

"Yeah." She smiled "What about you? What would YOU like to do?" Kari asked

"Personally? I see myself as either a soccer or tennis coach, maybe just a sports coach in general, or taking over my mother's flower shop." Sora nodded

"I can see you being a teacher. But the flower shop idea sounds great." Kari responded

"Yeah. Keep it in the family." She smiled and nodded

"I'm sure you'd do great at whatever you do." Kari answered, collecting her winnings and went to exchange them.

"Thank you." Sora smiled and followed her. Soon the two went in and almost immediately came out with their prizes. They walked off, looking for another game. Soon both girls where in front of a cabinet, shooting toy guns at a screen that showed zombies appearing

"Sora, top left." Kari spoke

"Got it." Sora responded, shooting at the zombie

 **"DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!  
YOU WIN!  
HIGH SCORE!"** The game called out several shots layer

"YES!" The two hi-fived and smiled. They smiled, looking into each other's eyes... Their eyes beginning to close as their faces moved closer

"WHOO!" A random voice cheered, ruining the moment.

The two jumped, breaking up

 **SMACK!**

"Read the room, jerk!" Another voice responded, slapping the first person.

"Yeah! I was gonna get a pic of that!" His other friend huffed

"Want to get out of here?" Kari asked

"Sure." The DigiDestined of Love nodded

"Your place?" The brunette asked

"Um; yeah, okay." Sora nodded. Kari nodded, dragging the red head off

* * *

*Back at the Kamiya house*

Tai and Mimi were sitting next to each other while watching the J-Drama. Mimi was snuggling against Tai's side innocently, smiling with her legs tucked up under her 'Man, this feels good. Just watching a DVD of a drama with a friend.' Tai thought gently

'Tai and I are sharing a romantic moment.' Mimi thought happily before she yawned

'That is so CUTE!' Tai thought

"Sorry Tai, time differences." She yawned lightly

"Hey, it's fine. I get it." Tai rubbed her head. Mimi smiled, kissing his cheek. Tai froze at that gesture and blushed 'Oh... crap.' he thought, his brain shutting down

* * *

*with Veemon and Gatomon*

"Thanksh, Gatomon." Veemon spoke, sitting next to her. "For shharing all that with me."

"No problem. I enjoyed sharing." Gatomon answered "With you."

"I'm shorry you had to go through all that." Veemon mumbled

"It happened. I mean...I sometimes want to do it differently, but then I wouldn't be who I am." Gatomon explained with a smile, holding his hand

Veemon smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." He repeated, looking in her eyes happily

"Want to head home?" She asked

"Shure." He nodded, kissing her again. The two got up from their spots and headed back to the house. They slipped inside and saw Agumon chatting with Biyomon and Palmon "They're havin' fun." Veemon whispered

Gatomon nodded, not wanting to interrupt them. She pointed to the bedroom so they could have some quiet time.. Veemon nodded and followed her

* * *

*elsewhere*

Back with Tai and Mimi, the latter had fallen asleep in his arms "You should get you home." Tai whispered

"No...Don't...don't want to." Mimi mumbled.

Tai smiled and picked her up gently 'Time to go.' Tai thought. 'Can't really take her through the Digiport without waking her...And the time difference is probably what knocked her out "Hey Palmon." He greeted as he walked into the bedroom

"Hi Tai." Palmon yawned

"You too, huh?" Tai asked

"Yeah, must be about three in the morning back home." Palmon rubbed her eyes

"Can you take her home?" He asked

"Yeah, no problem." Palmon yawned. "Should be awake enough for that."

"Bye Palmon, it's been fun." Agumon waved

"Good seeing you Palmon." Biyomon answered and teleported away with Mimi "It was great to see her again." Biyomon smiled

"Yeah, it was." Agumon nodded

* * *

*with Kari and Sora*

"Well, that was certainly something." Sora commented as they got back to her house. Kari nodded, smiling "Would you like to come in?" Sora asked politely.

"You did invite me here already." Kari said innocently as she walked in

"I. True." Sora answered, taking her shoes off as she closed the door behind her. Kari did the same, noticing Sora's mother was out "My mum's out so we've got the house to ourselves for a while." Sora spoke. Kari nodded, wrapping her arms around Sora's shoulders. Sora blinked gently, but knew that this would be a familiar thing to look forward to. So she took the first move and kissed the Kamiya girl

Kari gasped, she didn't expect Sora to do this first. But she didn't mind, she hugged Sora back. 'I like this. Her taking initiative.' Kari thought as she cupped Sora's cheeks

Sora moaned softly, slipping her tongue inside Kari's mouth. Kari squeaked as she felt Sora's tongue dance with hers. Her leg kicked up a bit, returning it. Sora's eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't believe she was French-kissing Kari. She pushed the brunette against the back of her coach, Kari jumping up a bit to sit on it and allowing her to wrap her legs around Sora's waist 'Oh man, I can't believe my first time will be with Kari.' Sora thought, not disliking that idea

'This is going to be cool.' Kari thought excitedly 'Wonder what it's like with a girl?' The two broke their kiss and looked deeply into the other's eyes. Sora began to unbutton her shirt a bit, just so it was loose enough so she could throw it off without ripping it, revealing her breasts clad in a red bra "Red?" Kari asked

"You complaining?" Sora rebutted

"No. It's sexy." Kari answered. Sora nodded, kissing her again while buttoning her own jeans revealing matching red panties "Getting brave; aren't you?" She asked with a smile

"Don't want to lose my nerve." Sora smiled nervously

"Good. I don't want you too." Kari responded while taking her dress off

'Oh boy.' Sora almost hiccuped as she saw Kari's pink bra and panties

"Your room? Or here?" Kari blushed

"Um. M-My room." Sora responded nervously. Kari nodded, the two walking into the room hand in hand 'Okay, just relax Sora. You can do this.' Sora thought to herself nervously

Kari suddenly pushed Sora onto the bed, kissing her hard and rubbing her stomach "Hmm!" Sora moaned, feeling Kari's hands over her. The slim, pink tipped fingers gliding over her toned stomach and going lower "A-Ah. K-Kari." Sora panted, feeling her body tickled

"Let me." Kari encouraged, slipping her fingers inside the red panties

"Meep!" Sora gasped, feeling Kari's fingers stroke over her slit. Kari focused as she worked her fingers. She knew how to touch herself and used those skills to pleasure Sora, looking into the red heads eyes to see her reactions. Sora panted, feeling this new but familiar feeling; she had done this before but never with another girl. Until now she had been the only to touch her pussy and Kari's touch felt SO MUCH better!  
"A-AH!" Sora gasped loudly and bucked into Kari's hand "Kari~" she moaned

"That's it. Say my name." Kari teased "Cum for me."

"I-I-AH!" Sora moaned, cumming lightly from Kari's fingers. Her panties stained, pleasure rocking her mind

"Atta girl." Kari answered, kissing her gently. "Do you want to try?" Before Sora could answer, Kari asked another question "You got any toys?"

"Mmmmm." Sora nodded embarrassingly. She didn't want to admit it, but she did

"Where?" Kari asked eagerly

"Un-under my bed." She answered timidly.

Kari nodded, pulling a box out from under her bed "Oh, wow. Kinda simple." She smiled, pulling out a dildo. Also on the box was a small bullet vibrator, some lube and some anal beads, although the latter was still in its packaging "I didn't think you were this adventurous." Kari joked lightly

"I tried it a few months ago." Sora blushed "And... Well... I wanted to practice... In case Tai was interested in that sort of thing."

"Oh." Kari nodded in understanding."We can try those later." Kari smiled, crawling back on the bed and passing the dildo to Sora

"What...What do you want me to do?" Sora asked, looking at the dildo, a little confused

"Use it on me." Kari shrugged "Do whatever you want."

Sora blinked at that... and nodded, crawling over her and rubbed the dildo over Kari's pussy. Kari bit her lip as she sat on her knees, feeling the black toy running through her pink panties. Sora looked over Kari's body and gulped, as she was anxious to do this. Seeing all of Kari's small reactions, the small ways her expression changed depending on where and how the dildo touched her 'Wow. I wonder where else?' She thought slowly pushing the dildo by her pussy over her panties. She used the toy to push Kari's panties aside, sliding inside her pussy

"S... S... Sora~!" Kari moaned deeply, humping against the dildo

"Oh my god. You're really horny aren't you?" Sora asked nervously

"Why... Are you... Nervous?" Kari moaned

"Cause...I've never done this to a girl before." Sora admitted honestly "Well... I've never done it at all."

"Then. Let me. Help you." Kari panted between each part. She kissed her deeply, thrusting against the dildo faster. Kari moaned as she felt the dildo's movements in her pussy made her bounce under Sora's body

"Kari." Sora whispered, kissing her back and getting into this. The two continued to kiss while Sora played with Kari's pussy with her dildo. Kari soon came, her eyes rolling up a bit "Wow, did...Did I make you do that?" Sora asked kindly seeing the brunette squirt

"Yes. You did." Kari panted, looking lovingly into Sora's eyes. She kissed her lovingly, gently sliding her onto the bed

"K-Kari." Sora looked up at her shared-lover with a heavy beating heart.

"Want to... Try a 69?" Kari suggested

Sora gulped and imagined that position...and nodded. She wanted to learn as MUCH as possible. Kari turned around, the two pussy to face "It. It's so pink." Sora gasped

"Now...Start licking." Kari instructed as mesmerized as Sora was. The two waited there for a little while before Kari took the initiative and began to lick Sora's pussy, catching her attention. Sora moaned, copying the action. The two were now in this very soft and new situation, trying their best at this new experience. They were doing their best to make the other feel good. Sora gasped, feeling a wet liquid being squirted on her asshole, fingers massaging the oil like substance into her skin and urging it past the ring

"K-Kari. Was that-?" Sora panted, feeling the liquid

"Your lube." Kari said simply as she licked he pussy

"AH!" Sora moaned louder than she has done... And then she felt Kari's fingers, wet with lube, sliding in. Sora let out a cute moan, reciprocating the feeling.

"There, all ready." Kari panted, smiling at the wet looking asshole

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sora asked before she felt something slowly tease her hole

Kari bit her lip, pushing the first bead into Sora's ass. Sora gasped as she felt the bead enter her, not being able to comprehend this feeling she gripped her bed's quilt. She panted, feeling the small bead enter her asshole "Now for number two." Kari soothed, sliding the next one in

"N-Number two?" Sora asked in worry. She held her breath, feeling a second slightly larger bead pushing inside her

"Don't force it out, let it come naturally." Kari reassured her, pushing the bead in. "Enjoy it."

"I-I'm trying." Sora panted, trying to let the beads please her. She moaned softly, panting

"You're doing really well. Here's the third." Kari kissed her pussy for a good job and continued to push in the beads. "Only two left."

"It. It's too much." Sora's eyes watered as she tried to breath from the beads entering her ass.

"Tai's cock is thicker than this." Kari whispered

"I-It is?" Sora asked in worry and excitement.

"Yes. As thick as bead five."

"Oh my god!" Sora's heart pounded in her chest

"This chain DOES have seven." Kari nodded, sucking Sora's clit

'Oh GOD!' Sora thought in lust


	15. Sun&Hearts, Promises&ShockingSights

**The Keeper of Worlds** : This chapter. But we are not focusing on Davis a lot. He is dead, he does not have any impact on the plot just how characters grow.

 **duskrider** : We are not doing Digivolved Armour Digimon in this story, sorry.  
And glad you liked the relationship building.

 **Lonestar88** : That's for another chapter.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : We try and keep things flowing well. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

 **duskrider** : We try and do new things. It's good.

 **Menydragon5** : We try and keep things interesting.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Chapter 15!

Yeah!

Okay, damn, I did not think we would get here so fast

You all seem to be really enjoying this and Ghost and I are loving writing it. I hope you like this chapter

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 15: Suns and Hearts, Promises and Shocking Sights  
**

* * *

"Well, looks like Kari isn't coming home." Tai commented, getting out of the shower

"Guessh not." Veemon spoke with a shrug.

"Hope she's okay." Gatomon mumbled

"Looks like I'm staying here then." Biyomon shrugged

"Well, it's okay by me. Mum and dad are going to worry though." Tai answered

"Well just let them know she's staying around Sora's house when they get in." Agumon shrugged

"Makes sense. No need for drama." Tai agreed.

"Do we have enough food?" Veemon asked

"Yes." Tai nodded

"Awesome!" The Digimon cheered. Tai laughed, smiling. Tai soon got changed into some casual attire for the house and heard the door open.

"Do you think the kids are still up?" A man's voice asked

"Maybe." A female voice said

"Huh? Who's that?" Biyomon asked

"Mum and dad." Tai smiled. "Hey!" He called out walking out of his bedroom, the Digimon following

"Oh, Tai. You're awake." His mother spoke with a smile

"Hello everyone." Tai's father nodded at the Digimon

"Hi, Mr Kamiya." Biyomon waved

"Is Kari in?" Tai's mother asked

"Spending the night with Sora, girl's night." Tai shrugged

"Ah, that's alright." Mr Kamiya responded

"How's grandma?" Tai asked

"Feeling better." His mother smiled

"Oh, that's good. I was just about to get dinner on, if you don't mind the wait." Tai spoke

"A bit late." His father frowned and sighed "Go ahead."

"Okay." Tai nodded and got dinner on.

"Agumon... Can I talk to you?" Biyomon whispered

"Oh, yeah. Sure." He nodded and followed her out to a different room "What's up?"

"I like you!" She said without hesitation

"Y-You like me?" Agumon blinked in shock

"Yeah." She nodded

"I. Wow. I-I didn't know." He realized "But I should have."

"Well...Now you know." Biyomon blushed

"I... Like you to." He nodded

"Y-You do? Really?" Biyomon asked hopefully. Agumon nodded, smiling. Biyomon hugged him close, her feathers stroking against his scaly skin. Agumon almost had to hold back a laugh but hugged her back happily

* * *

*Time Skip*

Tai was getting dressed the next day, preparing to pick up Sora for their date "I'm going out." Tai called out

"Kay! Have fun Tai!" His mother called

"Thanks mum." Tai answered, leaving to go see Sora and Kari. He smiled, going off to his girlfriend's house 'Kari, I hope you've been good.' Tai thought to himself with a chuckle

* * *

*With the girls*

At Sora's home, both Sora and Kari were under the covers of her bed and all her toys littering the floor. All the toys still wet with juices. The two girls sleeping, holding each other close with smiles "Sora, are you awake?" Sora's mother spoke through the door, inadvertently waking the two up

"Yeah, now." Sora grumbled

"Didn't you say Tai was picking you up in an hour?' her mother asked

Sora's eyes shot open and jerked upwards. "Oh snap!" She gasped

"Huh?" Kari yawned

"Tai's coming!" Sora answered, almost falling out of bed with numb legs.

"Where?" Kari looked around tiredly

"Coming soon! In the next hour!" Sora answered, not noticing that she still had a bead in her ass.

"Oh. We should get ready." Kari nodded, noticing and teaching forward. Grabbing the ring at the end of the chain she pulled, shocking Sora as the final head was suddenly removed from her ass forcing the hole to spread again

"AH! W-Was that in-?"

"All night? Yes." Kari nodded

Sora blushed, shaking softly in embarrassment "Oh god, I'm a slut." She whispered in embarrassment as she went into the bathroom.

"Sora!" Kari gasped and ran after her

Sora closed the door and sighed heavily, she was embarrassed that she went overboard like that. She didn't think she'd get carried away with sex like that, to such a level

"Sora. Sora, it's okay." Kari hugged her.

"I can't believe I acted like that." Sora whispered

"What? That you ENJOYED yourself?" Kari asked

"I-" Sora mumbled.

"Look, it was okay to get carried away. You REALLY enjoyed it." Kari answered "I mean we JUST had fun, as girlfriends. That's all."

"I-I guess. That makes sense." Sora nodded understandingly.

Kari nodded before she spanked Sora "Good! Now hurry up, we have to make you pretty for my brother!" She smiled

"Okay." Sora nodded, wiping her eyes...and spanked Kari back

"See, now you're getting it." Kari giggled, kissing her

It took a little while, but the girls were now washed and dressed, which was good because Tai was five minutes away "This?" Sora asked

"No, too formal."

"This?"

"It's too hot out for that."

"This?"

"Sure, if you want some pervert trying to get you when Tai isn't looking."

"Urgh! I have nothing then!" Sora groaned and face palmed. She fell face first into her bed, just in her underwear

"I'm sure you've got something. Hmm~; what about this?" Kari asked, picking up a kneecap length skirt to start with

"But what about up top? I can't just wear a bra." Sora frowned

"We'll mix and match, see what works with this." Kari answered, picking up a short sleeve white and blue shirt.

"That one doesn't fit; I've been meaning to throw it out." Sora waved off

"Okay, then what about this one?" Kari asked pulling up a light blue button shirt with short sleeves and stitch embroidery on the back

"I guess." Sora sighed as she sat up

Kari handed over the clothes to Sora and let her get changed. Turning around so that it would be a 'surprise' for her and Tai. She ran out, dressed herself, as she waited for her brother. She didn't have to wait long for the wait; Tai was at the front door now.

He knocked, smiling. Kari opened the door and saw her brother "Hey, Kari. Are...you wearing yesterday's clothes?" Tai teased

"Forgot to bring more with me." She shrugged, kissing his cheek

"How's Sora?" He asked

"Wait and see. She's just getting changed." Kari answered

"Okay." He nodded

So, the two waited in the living room where Sora's mother was in the kitchen making tea. The two didn't wait long until Sora came out wearing the clothes combination that Kari picked out. She patted her cloths slightly, grumbling "This is so weird." She told herself before she walked out to see them. She took a sigh and walked out 'Here we go.' She thought as she saw the two

"Hi Sor-Whoa." Tai blushed as he saw her "Y... You're... Wow..."

"Oh wow." Kari smiled, seeing Sora like this

"You look very nice." Sora's mother smiled

"Th-thanks." Sora blushed, scuffing the rug with her foot

"Let's get some food on you and then you should head out and have fun." Sora's mother encouraged

"Thanks Mum/Mrs Takenouchi." The three answered

* * *

*time skip*

Gatomon and Veemon smiled, sitting on the balcony "How'd you shleep?" Veemon asked kindly, holding Gatomon's hand

"It felt so nice. Like always." She smiled

Veemon chuckled as they looked out over the lake. "... Want to shit near there?" He offered

"Yeah. I think so." She nodded, giggling softly at his lisp but not making fun

He nodded, watching as Gatomon started jumping from roof to roof with great skill. He sighed contently as he looked at her. "I love her." He soon followed, using as much skill as he could going from one roof to another. He was not as nimble, not as fast as her but he was doing good

"Keep it up, Veemon." Gatomon called out

"I'm trying!" He called, panting

"Want me to slow down?" She asked as she stopped in top of a building

"No no." He panted, standing next to her

She smiled and helped him up, giving a quick peck on his cheek "It's okay baby." She teased

Veemon just blushed, being teased like that as he felt like he could please her in different ways 'She's a Champion. She is stronger and faster than you.' he reminded himself 'Just have to. Try my best.' He thought to himself 'Just try.'

"Ready to keep going?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah I think sho." He nodded

"It's okay you know." She smiled

"Huh? What d'you mean?" He asked looking up at her

"I'm a level higher. You don't need to try and keep up." She assured

"I-O-okay." Veemon answered with a nod. He felt ashamed but accepted

"We'll stop here." She kisses his cheek

"No, I want to shit next to the lake with you." He urged

"Okay. We go together." She answered, helping him up and walked with him. She then picked him up and ran towards the lake

"Wh-Whoa!" Veemon gasped as he was carried. He blushed at the acts letting himself being carried 'Should be ME carrying YOU.' He thought in embarrassment, wanting to be someone that Gatomon could rely on. Again he had to remind himself she was a champion... 'I have to train.' he told himself

* * *

*elsewhere*

Tai and Sora were walking out of a movie theater, smiling "That was really great." Sora commented.

"Told you, you'd like it." Tai smirked

"You know me so well." She smiled

"I try." Tai answered. "Where would you like to go now?" He asked

"I don't know." She hummed

"Okay, then why not the park? Better than being stuffy inside again." Tai suggested. Sora nodded, hugging his arm

The two walked around outside enjoying the scenery and being together. The stress of the world just faded away. The two sat on a park bench looking out to the horizon and saw various people enjoying themselves. Sora curled up next to him, snuggling into his side. Tai slowly breathed as he rested next to Sora, letting his mind drift. The two rested out in the sun, just enjoying their company together

"It feels so right that we are like this." Sora commented "Like it was meant to be."

"Yeah, you're right." Tai nodded, holding her hand "Like the world is perfect."

"Tai. I've got a confession." Sora whispered, trying not to draw attention to themselves

"And that is?"

"Your sister...She. She brought something out in me." Sora answered

"What?" Tai asked curiously

"A. Well. A 'playful' side." She whispered into his ear, albeit blushing.

"Really?" He blinked "And?"

"And, well...When we get to that point. I just wanted to let you know." Sora answered "And, well. On-on our fifth date. Would you, want to?" Sora asked nervously.

"Our... Fifth? Sex?" He gulped

"Yes." Sora nodded slowly. She figured that it should be special.

"I... Yeah, okay." He gulped

"Yeah?" She smiled

"Yeah." He nodded

"Sure." Sora smiled and nodded, rather eagerly

"Okay then." Tai nodded with a small gulp. He kissed her gently, smiling nervously

* * *

*Back at the Kamiya House*

Agumon and Biyomon where watching a movie in Tai and Kari's room "This is nice. Where did you find this?" Biyomon asked

"Living room, they've got a good selection." Agumon answered

Biyomon nodded, holding Agumon's claw softly 'Agumon.' She thought happily.

He had always been the bravest, protecting the seven when they where just Baby and In-Training Digimon on File Island 'I'll protect you.' Agumon thought to himself, while thinking of Biyomon 'Always.'

* * *

*With Veemon and Gatomon*

The two were now at the lake, now relaxing and felt the soft grass on their backs. The two enjoying the sun as they looked at the clouds "Hey, that one looksh like cotton candy." Veemon pointed upwards

"A rabbit." Gatomon spotted

"Oh, look. That'sh a-a-." Veemon tried to answer, but was interrupted

"A loaf of bread?" Gatomon joked

"Yeah." He laughed

"That one-" Gatomon pointed

"Looksh like you." Veemon smiled

"No it doesn't." She blushed "It looks like a fluffy cat."

"I know." Veemon smiled with a wiggling eyebrow

"I'm not fluffy." She huffed with a blush

"You are." He answered, stroking her paw.

"Hmmm." Gatomon blushed brighter, her fur now looking pink

"Shee? Cute." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Vee." She whined cutely

Veemon didn't respond with words, but just cuddled closer to her. That was when they heard someone panting, a figure running towards them "Huh? Who'sh that?" Veemon asked

The two hid in a bush seeing a... Female version of Tai run past?

"Who'sh that?" Veemon asked

"I-it... No." Gatomon's eyes widened

"Huh?" Veemon blinked

"I know her." Gatomon whispered "Jun Motomiya."

"Moto-? Davish." Veemon asked before remembering that last name. He froze, staring at the human girl

She had Tai's hairstyle, spiky and red, soft face, brown eyes and somewhat tall. Wearing an orange short sleeved shirt, due to the weather and jean shorts. She was jogging, a soccer ball in a bag over her shoulder

"What's she doing here?" Gatomon wondered, feeling the memories of Davis flood back  
How she could not save the child falling from that building... How that child's partner was right next to her...  
'I-I'm so sorry.' She wept, choking back tears at that memory. She felt ashamed, worthless

"Gatomon." Veemon whispered, hugging her.

"Huh?" She blinked

"It'll be okay." Veemon whispered sadly, not letting her see his face. In truth, he was conflicted. What would life be like if Davis was around  
Would he still be with her?  
Would _he_ be different?  
What would Davis be like?  
What would be different with his friends?  
Would his relationships be different?

'Veemon.' Gatomon felt Veemon shudder gently while she was being hugged

He was crying again

She slowly turned around and looked up at him. "Oh Vee." She whispered and kissed him

Veemon cried gently and hugged back. 'I-I'm shorry.' He thought sadly

* * *

*with Tai and Sora*

"Thanks for a lovely date, Tai." Sora smiled, walking back with him back to her house.

"Anything for you." He smiled and kissed her

"I can't wait for next time." She answered and went inside.

"Hey, you coming with us to the Digital world?" He asked suddenly before flinching, knowing this was selfish to ask. He just wanted to spend more time with her

"Not this week." She shook her head "Maybe next week?" She offered

"Sure." He smiled, giving her one more kiss before he went home 'Today has been great.' he thought


	16. Eclipsing YinYang, Perfect Trio

**Menydragon5:** Ken's been setting up control spires.  
BlackGatomon is not his partner nor Dark Ringed/Spiraled. He can not Digivolve her.  
She sees him as a path to... well, read this chapter

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **duskrider** : Okay...I THINK we touched upon this but...They won't. It was MaloMyotismon's wish that started this off and NO-ONE heard it. So it's impossible for them to know how this started.

 **Menydragon5** : Thanks. Ken's been working his butt off trying to be the Emperor. He can't Digivolve BlackGatomon because she's not controlled by him, she just works for him.

 **PhantomDark** : TaiXSora is our favourite pairing too. We don't know if we'll bring Jun back JUST yet. It depends on how we feel. Thanks for the feedback.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

... Wow, you guys didn't really review last chapter did you? What's wrong? Was there something wrong with it or something?

I hope you all enjoy this one more

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 16: Eclipsing YinYang, Perfect Trio  
**

* * *

It was the next day; Tai, Veemon and Gatomon were back home. Tai and Kari where getting ready for school, Tai yawning every now and again "Still tired from last night?" Kari asked playfully

"Yes." He nodded, frowning at her "Seriously, two hours? 'Because you couldn't get comfy'? I know you were teasing me Kari."

"I am OFFENDED!" Kari feigned being insulted but smiled before kissing him softly

"Yeah, yeah...See you later?" He asked

"Yeah." She nodded

The two went to their own classes, ready for the day, though Tai was having trouble staying awake. Tai sat in his school, grumbling as his chin relaxed against his wrist

"Now class, we'll be going over the next chapter in our books." The teacher spoke, it being the poetry class so there was a LOT of talking.

"Hey Tai." Sora laughed, poking his cheek

"H-huh?" Tai asked, waking up.

"You were falling asleep." Sora whispered

"Thanks." He smiled gently

"Mr Kamiya; would you care to read the next passage?" The teacher asked

* * *

*with the Digimon*

"How're you feeling, Veemon?" Gatomon asked as they were hiding.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." He said awkwardly. He had been very quiet today

"Hmm." Gatomon nodded and grumbled to herself.

"Guys, we got food." Upamon spoke, having a large bag of crisps for them to share. How he was carrying them was anyone guess but hey, no one cared too much

"Oh, um. Thanks, Upamon." Veemon spoke sadly.

"You okay Vee?" Agumon asked

"Jusht... Jusht, thinking." Veemon answered and that was true... But he was thinking depressing thoughts. He felt the weight of what had happened the other day. Seeing Jun Motomiya... Davis' sister... he was scared he didn't belong. That he didn't REALLY have a partner. Veemon reclused into himself as he sat there.  
There was a special... Bond he saw with the other Digimon and their partner.  
A... Completion of sorts.  
He remembered Joe and Armadillomon jumping into that freezing cold water to save their partners. No hesitation, only wanting to save them. Biyomon and Sora, they always knew what to say to cheer the other up. They knew what the other needed to hear. And they looked peaceful in their shared silence  
But with him and Tai?  
There was just... something? Something similar... but different  
He was scared he was out of place.  
He HAD no partner. He was supposed to be with Davis, fighting alongside Davis... But Davis wasn't here. He... He was a left over from a broken partnership  
Where DID he fit?  
Tai already had a partner, Agumon  
Did he belong?  
Did he matter?

"...mon. ...Eemon. Veemon." Agumon spoke, shaking Veemon out of his funk

"Huh? What was that?" He blinked

"You were spacing out. You weren't responding." Agumon spoke worriedly.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled

Agumon sighed and looked at him while kneeling. "It's okay, bro. Maybe you're just hungry?"

"Yeah, that's it." She nodded

"Here." Agumon passed over the bag of crisps.

"Thanks." He nodded. The Digimon were now eating with each other. It was very civil, though Veemon was eating slowly. Veemon was eating slowly, calmly. The bell soon struck for lunch-time, it wouldn't be long before the school was buzzing to be outside meaning the Digimon had free reign of the computer room

"This feels better." Poromon stretched

"Yeah, better than crouching." Gatomon agreed

"Part of me wishes I was in the Digital World right now!" Agumon joked

'Same here.' Veemon thought sadly, suddenly wishing he was still under that Egg

"Veemon? You okay?" Gatomon asked

"Fine!" He said for what felt like the hundredth time today

Soon, the door opened revealing Yolei. "Hey guys." She cheered, having finished her lunch

"Yolei!" Poromon smiled, flapping upwards and into her arms.

"Poromon!" Yolie cheered as she hugged him

"She seems chipper." Upamon commented

"Where'd you hear that from?" Gatomon asked

"Cody's grandpa." Upamon responded

"Makes sense." Patamon nodded

"You guys doing okay? Have enough to eat?" She asked

"We're fine Yolie." Poromon smiled

"Ready to head out later?" She asked

"Yeah, been itching to go." Agumon nodded

"Yeah." Veemon nodded weakly

"I'll tell the others. Okay?" Yolei spoke

"Okay!" The Digimon called

* * *

*Time skip*

The team were now getting ready for the travel to the Digital World. Tai having woken up since lunch and had gotten something to perk him up "Let's go!" Tai called as he finished a coffee in a can

"RIGHT!" The Digimon answered

 **FLASH!  
HERE WE GO!**

The DigiDestined and their team were teleported through the digital tunnel and appeared in the Digital World. And they were now in the desert.

"Again?!" Yolie whined

"It looks like a different part of the desert, Yolei." TK spoke

"Still a desert." She huffed

"Must be a reason though. Let's start walking." Tai spoke. The group nodded and began to walk through the desert, thankful there was not a snow storm

"Anyone see any landmarks?" Cody asked.

"No, not yet." Kari answered

"I'd kill for some telephone poles." TK joked to Tai

Tai chuckled, remembering the first time they saw those telephone poles back on File Island. When Biyomon first Digivolved

"I wonder if we'll find the Yokomon village?" Tai wondered with a laugh

"What?" Cody and Yolie blinked

"It was a place we visited when my brother and the others first came here." TK answered.

"I wasn't there though." Kari added

"Yeah, I know." Tai nodded rubbing her back

"Hey, what's that?" Hawkmon asked, pointing forwards as he saw something on the horizon and what they saw what looked like a castle

"Okay...THAT'S not ominous." Tai sarcastically commented

The others nodded in agreement, Gatomon recognizing the castle "No." she mumbled, shaking

"Gatomon? What's wrong?" Armadillomon asked, seeing her concern

"That's... Myotisemon's castle." She whispered "But... But how?"

"I don't know." Kari answered. "Maybe we can-?"

"We should check it out!" Yolie called

"Yolei." Cody frowned as he looked up at her.

"What? It MIGHT have what we're looking for." She suggested as she urged anyone inside

"Okay, okay! We're going!" TK answered

"It'll be okay." Veemon tried to sooth

"Thank you." Gatomon whispered.

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were now in the castle, though Gatomon was apprehensive to be inside, she pursued  
It was dark, gothic. Every inch felt foreboding

"Anyone get the feeling we're walking into a nineteenth-century horror novel?" TK joked

"Wish I had brought garlic." Cody mumbled

"Come on guys, I'm sure we've-" Yolei spoke, trying to be optimistic

"DON'T SAY IT!" Kari, TK and Tai, Gatomon, Agumon and Patamon called out

"Huh?" Yolie blinked

"Don't say ANYTHING like what you were about to say." TK warned her.

"Why not?" Yolei asked

"Cause ten times out of ten, something WILL go wrong by what you're about to say." He answered

"Yolei...We KNOW you're trying to help...But not the best time." Tai reassured her.

"Sorry." She blushed

"It's fine." they mumbled

"What's over there?" Veemon pointed through a corridor and ran ahead

"Veemon, WAIT!" Tai called out, chasing after him. The others followed, hurrying up after them. Veemon was running through the castle, feeling something pull him towards whatever was calling him. He entered what looked like a modern Japanese observation room

"Wh-what ish...Thish?" He asked himself as he walked through the room

"Veemon, what's. Going...on?" Tai asked, utterly confused that this sight

Gatomon's eyes shrunk back into her skull, her pupils became pin-pricks. She KNEW what this place was "No... No..." She whispered in fear

"Gatomon?" Kari asked

"I...What. What ish thish place?" Veemon asked, his tears well up.

"... It is where it happened." the white cat admitted

"Gatomon." Kari frowned.

"Where...WHAT happened?" Veemon asked, sounding heart broken

"... Don't make me say it." She cried

Veemon looked at Gatomon and then at the room...he could almost hear an echo, see a vision of the past. He could almost see a vampire looking Digimon hold a small brown haired boy in his hand by the scruff of his shirt.

He held his head, shaking his head "No. No, no, nononono!" Veemon cried

"What happened here?" Cody whispered in worry

"This is where Davis must have died." Patamon muttered

"Oh god." Yolei whispered, feeling responsible for what she almost said earlier.

Veemon cried, falling to his knees

"But... How? This place was in the real world." Kari mumbled, feeling guilty

"I...I don't know. We shouldn't have come here." Tai responded while clenching his fist

They then heard laughter

"What? What's going on?" Yolie asked in worry

"That laugh." Kari and Gatomon whispered

"We need to get out of here!" Tai called

The team nodded and began to run, Agumon tried to pull Veemon out of his stupor. "Come on, come ON, Veemon!" Trying to pull his brother from his spot. Veemon was dragged away, his body limp

Tai ran back to grab him, hearing that laugh echo through the castle. "Come on!" Tai lifted Veemon up and carried him, Agumon running beside his partner. They all soon came to a stop in what looked like a throne room

"Where are we now?" Cody asked

"The-The throne room." Gatomon whispered but she was confused by the picture over the throne

It showed Myotisemon, his hand casually on a LadyDevimon's shoulder. The LadyDevimon, clad in red leather instead of black, was sitting down on a fancy chair. And on the LadyDevimon's lap was a Salamon

"Myotismon had a...lieutenant?" TK asked

"No, look at how he's holding her...It's almost like-" Cody began to point out

"A family." Yolei answered

"A distant one, one that did not like each other much." Tai added "Like an old medieval family, bound together on a contract."

"And that Salamon...You don't think-?" Agumon spoke looking at the kid.

"What are you doing in my home?" BlackGatomon hissed as she jumped out of the darkness, landing between the DigiDestined and the throne

"Your home?" Cody asked

"We thought this place was-" TK followed up before he was interrupted

"'Abandoned'? Was that what you were gonna say?" BlackGatomon snapped. As she spoke a Phantomon appeared behind her, the voice echoed they had heard laughing g since they arrived

"Shall I get them, Mistress?" The Phantomon asked

"Kill them." She snarled "But leave the cat."

"Understood." The Phantomon answered, racing after them

 **"Armour Digivolve!"** The group called out

 **"VOLCADRAMON! THE CLAWS OF COURAGE!"  
"HALSEMON! THE WINGS OF LOVE!"  
"ARMADILLOMON! THE DRILL OF KNOWLDGE!"  
"PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"  
"NERPHERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"  
"VEEMON! ... Wait..."**

Everyone was silent, staring at Veemon as he flexed his fingers "I… I didn't armour Digivolve?"

"Veemon? What's wrong?" Tai asked

"I... I can't armour Digivolve." Veemon mumbled

"Why not?" VolcaGreymon asked in worry as he and the others fought off Phantomon

"I... I don't know..." Veemon mumbled

 **"SHADOW SCYTHE!"** Phantomon called out, striking at the others.

The three flyers jumped out of the way, the space limiting them a bit, while Digmon and VolcaGreymon used their strength to block it "This guy's tough." Digmon grunted as he stood his ground.

"Veemon, what's wrong?" Tai asked, trying to help.

"Something's been off with him all day." Nefertimon commented, trying to get close to an attack but was swatted away "Gah!"

 **"Diabolic Star!"** Phantomon proclaimed, swinging his scythe's chain and sot it out at the fliers

"Ah!" They yelled in pain, crashing against the wall and DeDigivolving

"I-I can't. I can't Digivolve." Veemon shook in fear as he felt like his world came crashing down around him into dust 'This proves it... I don't belong.' he thought

"Veemon! We need you!" VolcaGreymon grunted as he tried to get up from the last attack. He was the strongest of the Armoured Digimon, noticing he felt more powerful than the other times he had Armour Digivolved this time

"I-I can't. I'm not-!" Veemon shook in fear before he took off running

"Veemon!" Tai called out

"Where's he goin'?" Digmon asked only to be hit by a strong attack by BlackGatomon, the sneak attack making him DeDigivolve  
"GAH!" Armadillomon rolled on the ground, getting blindsided

"Armadillomon!" Cody yelled, running to his partner's side

"I'm okay... Landed on my shell." Armadillomon groaned

"GRR!" VolcaGreymon growled, glaring at BlackGatomon and Phantomon. He had a soft blue glow in his eyes, battling the Phantomon on fairly even ground although the ghostly Digimon clearly had an edge

"Give up. And when I'm done with you, I'll leave what's left to the Emperor." BlackGatomon sneered

"Never!" He growled before he called behind him "Tai! Go after Veemon! Hurry!"

Tai nodded and ran after Veemon, knowing VolcaGreymon could handle this...he HOPED that he could handle this. He ran after his second partner, finding the blue dragon crying in that out of place room that looked like the room where Davis died "Vee? ... Veemon?" Tai whispered as he walked towards him slowly.

"Huh?" Veemon blinked

"Are you okay?" Tai asked, sitting next to him.

"No." Veemon mumbled

"What's wrong? You haven't been the same in a while." Tai asked

"I... I don't belong." Veemon cried as he sat against the window "I don't have a partner. I'm a left over."

"Oh, Vee." Tai frowned and hugged him.

"I'm a left over." Veemon cried "Davis isn't here. I... I don't have a bond like Yolie and Hawkmon do! Or the others! I... I should never have survived under that DigiEgg."

"Don't." Tai shook his head and looked at Veemon. "Don't you EVER say that." He spoke passionately.

"H... Huh?" Veemon sniffed, looking up at him

"You are part of this FAMILY. That bond is JUST as strong." Tai answered looking into Veemon's red eyes with a blazing determination "You are MY partner! I freed you from that Egg! You have been there for me, protecting me and my family JUST as passionately as Agumon does! We have laughed, we have goofed off. You. Are. My. Partner! I am sorry about Davis Veemon, we all are, but life is too short to worry about 'what if's! Reality, the here and now? You and I are a team! Do NOT think you are a mistake! You are not!"

"... Tai..." Veemon whispered, crying in joy... When the wall exploded, VolcaGreymon crashing next to them

"Ah!" He yelled as he crashed, reverting to Agumon but still standing tall

"Agumon!" Veemon and Tai gasped

"Oh... Vee... There you are." Agumon smiled as he stood in wobbily legs "You doing okay? If you're still upset I can keep fighting. I'll hold this guy off until you're better. So cry all you need little bro." He grinned cockily

"... Agumon..." Veemon mumbled, crying harder

"What did I tell you Vee?" Tai smiled softly "We _are_ partners... But we are SPECIAL. There is you, me AND Agumon. All three of us, together. The three of us? We are _unstoppable_!"

"Oh how disgusting." BlackGatomon hissed as she walked in, Phantomon flying behind her "Finish them off Phantomon."

"Of course, my lady." He bowed, raising his scythe... And stopped as Veemon started laughing

"Huh? Y-You're laughing?" BlackGatomon blinked as she saw and heard Veemon laughing. It almost sounded... Cute

"I was so stupid!" Veemon laughed, standing tall and whiping tears from his eyes "I don't belong?"

 _Quick! Use Body Slam!_

 _It has too my HP and we are weak against this guy, let's use Volt Switch and bring in someone better!_

"How much of a moron could I be?! I have Tai!"

 _DemiVeemon! Get out of there, that's the last cookie!_

 _But Tai! I'm hungry!_

 _... Oh, alright._

"Kari!"

 _There there, it's okay._

 _The monster was coming right to the screen! It was so scary!_

 _It was just a movie DemiVeemon, it's fine._

"Agumon!"

 _Little bro, what are you doing up?_

 _I had a nightmare. Can you watch TV with me until I fall asleep?_

 _Yeah, sure. But let's keep the volume low._

 _... Hahahahahaha!_

 _What's so funny?_

 _You've got frosting all over your face!_

"Gatomon!"

 _This is nice. The sunset_

 _Yeah. ... ... Why are you staring?_

 _Oh! Sorry. The... The sunset just makes your hair glow._

 _... Vee... *Chu*_

"And the others! And I'm not going to let ANYONE hurt them!" Veemon called, clenching his blue paw

"... As... 'emotional' as your little speech was, I'm bored." BlackGatomon quipped, forcing down the small blush that was threatening to shine through her black fur "So just die already."

"Nev..." Veemon started only to feel a hand on his left shoulder and a claw on his right "Huh?"

"You aren't doing this alone Vee." Agumon smiled

"Let's do this. The three of us. Together." Tai nodded, raising his D-Terminal

"... Right." Veemon nodded, the three glaring at Phantomon

 **"Digi-Armour Energies!"** The three called

* * *

 _Tai's D-Terminal and Digivice glowed a burning bright orange, feeling the flames lick around his body as the fires of courage fuel Veemon._

 _ **"VEEMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…..!"** Veemon screamed proudly, his body grew once again, clad in the burning armour of the Crest of Courage._

 _He stood proudly, as his claws grew from his hands and feet and the metallic horn from his forehead._

 _The flames died down as Veemon's form was revealed._

 _ **"FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"** Flamedramon proclaimed_

 _On the other side, Agumon's body was sparking with blue lightning._

 _ **"AGUMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO…..!"** The orange dinosaur proclaimed as his body grew and changed._

 _The DigiEgg of Friendship merged with Agumon's form, changing him from a bipedal dinosaur, to a quadruped one._

 _His body was thin and still covered in the lightning, but there were protrusions coming from this new form's tail._

 _Lightning sparked off this form's body, revealing the dark colour DigiEgg of Friendship as armour, the head was horse-like with the crooked horn of the DigiEgg, clawed feet, the tail was spiked like a stegosaurus' and its skin was orange skin with light blue Greymon-like stripes_

 _ **"RAICORMON! THE LIGHTINGSTRIKE OF FRIENDSHIP!"**_

With sparks of fire and lightning the two Digimon appeared, standing proud and strong

"What the hell is THAT?!" BlackGatomon gasped as she saw Agumon's new form.

* * *

*Digimon Analyser*

Raicormon: _I am Raicormon, the armour Digivolved form of Agumon and the DigiEgg of Friendship. A dinosaur charged with the shocking power of my allies! My Blitzing Rush with whip you out at Lightspeed!_

*End analyser*

* * *

"You ready, Flamedramon?" Raicornmon asked, looking at Flamedramon

"Ready. Bro." Flamedramon smiled. There was a blue glow in Flamedramon's eye, an orange glow in Raicornmon's eye, and they charged

"Get them!" BlackGatomon commanded

 **"SHADOW SCYTHE!"** Phantomon called out, swinging his scythe at the duo, who ducked down and leapt up out of the way

 **"STORMING CLOUDS!"** Raicornmon roared, shooting out a lightning bolt from it's horn. The lightning bolt shifted shape, forming a thundercloud above them. Blue thunderbolts shot down, blocking the attack before it hit them

 _Let's kick it up!_

As soon as Raicornmon's attack nutralised Phantomon's, Flamedramon dashed forward. He had an aura of flame, jumping around the place with Raicornmon following

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"** Flamedramon roared, shooting the massive fire blast from his body

 _And show them all the things,_  
 _that we can do!_

"Hahaha!" Phantomon laughed as he easily blocked the attack from Flamedramon, almost impossibility... However the first attack had just been a distraction, allowing Raicornmon to take advantage of the opening

 **"BLITZING RUSH!"** Raicornmon roared as he was surrounded by cloads and moved forward with a burst of speed, hitting Phantomon right in the chest

 _Let's kick it up!_  
 _Another notch tomorrow!_

"Phantomon!" BlackGatomon gasped in shock only to try and jump up and strike Raicornmon. However Flamedramon got in front of her "Out of my way! **LIGHTNING PAW!"** she roared

"No way. **FIRE KNUCKLE!"** Flamedramon, the two clashing claws

 _Let's kick it up!_

"How... I am an ultimate!" Phantomon yelled

"You weren't this strong last time we fought!" BlackGatomon yelled as she jumped back, Flamedramon's attack overwhelming her

"Because I'm not fighting alone." Flamedramon and Raicornmon said as one

 _'Cause they ain't seen the last,_  
 _of me and you!_

 **"BLAZING FORCE!"** Flamedramon roared as he proformed a similar attack to WarGreymon's Terra Force at BlackGatomon, only the attack was much smaller

 _Let's kick it up!_

 **"THUNDER BOOM!"** Raicornmon roared, shooting a blast of blue lighting from his mouth like Greymon's Nova Blast

 _Together!_

"AAAAHHH!" The two evil Digimon yelled in pain as they where hit, an explosion filling the room

 _Together!_

Flamedramon and Raicornmon reverting to Veemon and Agumon as the smoke cleared showing Phantomon unconscious and BlackGatomon lying on the floor scratched up, glaring at them

"H-How?" BlackGatomon asked, panting heavily. Beaten in her own home. How... humiliating!

"So... I take it you're done trying to kill us for now?" Tai asked

"Wh-what? What're you talking about?" BlackGatomon blinked in shock

"Because if you're done attacking us we'd like some questions answered." Tai explained

"Like WHY Myotisemon's castle is HERE!" Kari started

"Why THIS room is a thing?" TK asked with a look of hate

"And if that portrait was true..." Gatomon started before she added "... Are you HIS daughter?"

"It's my home." BlackGatomon listed off on her paw. "It's a reminder of what he did. And YES, I AM Myotismon's daughter! My father had multiple castles! This is just one of them!"

"Then... You want to kill me because..." Gatomon started slowly

"Because you killed my father, yes!" BlackGatomon hissed "I had only recently became a Salamon before he left, as he discovered how much DemiDevimon and his other minions FAILED to stop the DigiDestined! And then, over the next thousand years, I Digivolved into BlackGatomon while my mother was one of the Digimon who FAILED to Digivolve and became part of Apacolymon!"

"But... After we beat him all the Digimon he was made out of where restored and reborn! You could have found your moth..." Kari started but was interrupted

"You think I haven't tried that you STUPID girl!" BlackGatomon yelled, now crying "I found her egg! She hatched!... And she didn't fucking remember me! I sat there, waiting for her to come back! And then I waited for her to become an In-Training... She... She thought I was a monster who wanted to EAT HER! I... I am all alone... BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU!"  
The Digimon and DigiDestined looked at the defeated BlackGatomon.  
She was just a poor girl who wanted her mother and father. A family.  
"So of course I sided with the Emperor... And I will side with anyone I have to. I will grow stronger until I can MAKE! YOU! PAY!" she yelled with insane rage, her bloodshot eyes locking with Gatomon

"My Lady! We must go!" Phantomon said suddenly, having awoken. He slashed his scythe and the entire castle began to fade away

"We've gotta get outta here!" TK called out.

"But we're exhausted." Patamon answered

"RUN!" Tai shouted when suddenly...

 **SPLAT!**

The DigiDestined groaned, landing face-to-floor with the sand of the desert "Ptoo! Pleh!" The DigiDestined and their partners spat out sand from their mouths, shaking off the sand that they were covered in. The castle, BlackGatomon and Phantomon where all gone

"Is everyone okay?" Cody asked

 **POP!**

"I'm good." Armadillomon popped his head out of the sand

"That was crazy." Patamon commented

"Urgh, the ONE time I didn't want a bird bath." Hawkmon groaned, ruffling his feathers.

"Let's go home." Tai sighed gently, unable to say anything else. The team nodded and got up, helping up their partners and friends. They began their long walk back to the Digital Portal and went back home.

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back home, having been left with the knowledge that BlackGatomon was an orphan, and it was their fault. Except for Cody and Yolei, they weren't there at that point but that didn't matter. The original DigiDestined where at the park again, discussing what was learnt. Tai, TK and Kari having finished the tale

"So BlackGatomon was doing this for revenge." Izzy sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes

"Who'd have thought MYOTISEMON of all Digimon had a daughter." Sora added

"I know. But it looked like a medieval marriage. Only there to have an alliance." Tai answered, thinking about that picture.

"It wasn't the LadyDevimon we knew, that's for sure." Kari nodded "She was dressed in red and was SMILING."

"Which means that she DID have a good relationship with her mother...But you said it was wearing red and smiling?" Sora asked

"Yeah, that's right." Kari nodded

"Hmm." Joe pondered, remembering the LadyDevimon from years ago. He did blush for a second before focusing "The LadyDevimon we saw wore black and while she smiled, it was a sadistic mocking one. Not a genuine one."

"Meaning...We DIDN'T defeat her mother." Matt realised

"So that leaves the question 'who did?'." Izzy added

"I think we'll get to that when we get to it." Tai answered

"She said her mother was one to fail to Digivolve." Agumon said "No mystery there."

"

"Some Digimon can not handle the Digivolution process past a certain level. It is physically impossible for them to go higher. And if they try, they die." Gatomon explained for the kids as most of them where a bit confused

"Like how Monochromon and Ogremon can only get to Champion Level and some others can go Ultimate." Izzy surmised

"Yeah." Patamon nodded

"Well, that's one thing we don't need to worry about then." Joe answered, slightly yawning.

"But that was when we were kids, a LOT has changed since then." Matt responded

"Doesn't mean that some things stay the same in the Digital World." Izzy answered

"Speaking of, can I look at your D-3's and your D-Terminal?" Izzy asked Tai

"Sure thing, buddy." Tai nodded and handed them over.

"One moment." Izzy nodded, plugging them into his laptop and typing a bit

"What're you hoping to find?" Kari asked as Tai waited next to Izzy

"You said VolcaGreymon, Raicornmon and Flamedramon where able to hold off Phantomon while the others where not able to fight him much." Izzy commented "And... Yes, it looks like my theory was correct. It seems like the more DigiEgg's you hold the stronger your Digimon are."

"Then that means Yolei and Cody may get two new DigiEggs." Tai nodded, thinking about it.

"Who says TK and Kari won't get the new eggs?" Matt frowned, being a big brother

"I'm just thinking out loud. It may be Kari or TK, Matt." Tai explained with an awkward chuckle, noticing most of the older crew where exhausted "Rough days?" Tai asked

"Definitely. A LOT of homework." Joe explained

"Lots of studying." Sora nodded

"Lots of practice." Matt yawned

Tai flinched, guilt filling him again as he remembered these guys had LIVES

"You okay?" Joe asked, seeing Tai's flinch

"Yeah yeah, sure." Tai laughed nervously

"Well, okay." Joe responded, not fully believing him

'Yeah... Fine.' Tai thought sadly as he looked at them as he remembered earlier today

 _'Kamiya, I'm sorry, but you're off the team.'_


	17. Crying Leaf, Fulfilling The Joyous Dream

**Menydragon5** : Thank's a lot.

 **Fortitude** : We did NOT imply V-Tamer AT ALL. Heck we have repeatedly stated that Veemon WON'T be Veedramon or AeroVeedramon or AlforceVeedramon (I use his Japanese name. It looks better to me)

 **thunderofdeath97** : Yes it is FanFic but Ghost and I do not change the origonal story too much unless that change MAKES a story... Okay for example we will use this story. We changed the plot of 02 by removing Davis. That change alters the plot from the different character being the lead. HOWEVER we will not just suddenly give Tai the ability to... say... DigiXross as there would be no way in 02's origonal story TO do so and as such makes the story unbelivable.  
And no we are not adding girls from other Digimon universes.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **dethdraco666** : That's what we're hoping for.

 **UnsanMusho** : Wait and see.

 **Menydragon5** : Here's your answer.

 **PhantomDark** : Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

You all loved last chapter, huh? Well I really liked it.

Well we are approaching what we all know what's coming. The epicness! Here we go!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 17: Crying Leaf, Fulfilling The Joyous Dream  
**

* * *

It was a week later since the team met up and talked about BlackGatomon. Tai was sitting outside his school, upset. For a week and a half or so he had been keeping a secret from everyone... He had been kicked off the soccer team.

Missing so many practices and his fluctuating grades... He had to be cut.  
They where letting him take part in one final match in a week, they'd be playing against a team led by the famous Ken Ichijoji and they knew they needed Tai's help. And everyone on the team KNEW what soccer meant to Tai, it was his dream. They wanted him to go out on a high note. The rest of the had to BEG the coach to let Tai be part of it and he reluctantly agreed

Tai had been devastated when he learnt the news

'My last match...God. How could I let this happen?' He thought sadly. After everything his friends and family where doing to help him so he could play soccer and succeed... He let them all down like this "I'm such an idiot." He hit his head on the tree behind him

"Hey Tai." Izzy waved, walking up to him

"Hey." Tai responded without any drive and lifted his hand up, he was just out of his head right now, still feeling broken.

"You okay?" Izzy asked

Tai sighed and continued to look at the ground. "I'm off the team." He answered honestly, he didn't see the point of lying now.

"Really?" Izzy blinked in shock before sighing "Guess it was inevitable, huh?"

"Yeah, inevitable. All that time." Tai lamented. "I feel I've let everyone down."

Izzy frowned, especially as he knew THAT was a half truth. This was Tai's dream, what he had been working towards since he was a kid. Tai held his head in his hands, he didn't know what to say... And then he felt Izzy pat his back and he could not hold back a smile

"It's gonna be fine, Tai. You can do this." Izzy responded slightly awkwardly

"Thanks." Tai nodded, knowing Izzy's problem with people and this was the best he was with comforting someone

"Anytime." Izzy smiled, though he retracted his hand back "We where planning on having a big DigiDestined hang out this weekend. Bring the new crew." Izzy smiled

"Yeah? At your house?" Tai joked lightly

Izzy chuckled and shook his head. "No, a picnic. Mimi is coming to."

Tai responded with a small nod and looked towards his friend. "She is? Good."

"AND she is meeting you in the Digital World today." Izzy nodded with a slight smirk, like he was getting revenge

"...Oh crap. Did I forget." Tai groaned, asking himself, thinking he lost track due to his bad news flooding his mind.

"No. She wanted to surprise you." Izzy smiled, showing he was doing this to get back at Mimi for something

"Don't scare me like that." Tai sighed before he smiled "... What did she do this time?"

"She made an online dating profile 'for me'. She tried setting me up with this girl called Mei." He explained "Cute but too emotional and shy for me."

"She's playing matchmaker?" Tai asked

"In so many words." Izzy nodded

"Who knows, you might get as lucky as Joe." Tai teased. Last Friday was Joe's get together and he had became... Quite popular with the ladies. He had the three women from that event all wanting to be his girlfriend

"Don't even joke about that." Izzy froze with a burning red blush "Besides, neither of us will be as lucky as you with women."

"I...Well." Tai shrugged gently.

"You are dating Kari and Sora after all." Izzy shrugged "And knowing Mimi, I would not be surprised if she had a secret crush on you. And you are working alongside Yolie, a younger girl, she seems like the type to Idol worship and like older guys."

"A-Wait, really? Yolei likes me too?" Tai asked, not really denying what Izzy said and then REALIZING what Izzy said as he never told anyone about Sora and Kari yet

"HOW did you figure that out?!" Tai snapped in worry

"Tai... I'm me." Izzy stated simply as if that answered everything... And it did

Tai face palmed and nodded. 'Knowledge. Izzy's best trait.' He thought. "You were always the smart one."

"It's why I'm the second in command." He nodded jokingly

"Yeah." Tai nodded and looked forwards "So...What do I do?" Tai asked

"About?" Izzy questioned

"Just...After this? What do I do? Soccer is the only thing I know." Tai answered.

"What you always are, Tai. Be brave." Izzy assured

"Well...At least I won't go into politics." Tai joked... the broke out laughing, it taking a few minutes for them to calm down "Thanks for talking to me, Izzy." Tai spoke kindly.

"Welcome." He smiled

That was when Joe walked up to them with three different colours of lipstick marks all over his face, his hair and cloths a mess and his arms looked a bit longer "... I have had a hell of a day." He commented, Izzy and Tai bursting out in laughter

* * *

*Time skip*

The group were now in the Digital World, where Mimi was waiting for them to arrive. Well they where waiting for Mimi to appear thinking she was surprising them when in reality they where waiting for her to surprise her... Yes.  
In summary, lack of communication, and comedic surprises for both parties. A bright light shine from the TV, Mimi and Palmon emerging from it "WHOA!" The two screamed happily, emerging from the TV

"Surprise!" The second team of DigiDestined called, popping out from behind trees

"GAH!" The two gasped as they saw the group surprising them.

"W... What?" Mimi blinked

"It's a surprise party." Kari answered

"... Izzy." Mimi hissed

Kari chuckled gently and hugged Mimi "Hey Mimi!" She smiled

"Hey Kari. Wow... is that make up?!" Mimi grinned

"Yeah, what do you think?" Kari asked, showing off the slight blush on her face and a small amount of eye liner. Her eyes had some slight eyeshadow and her lips had a slight coating of pink gloss

"Yeah!" Mimi grinned "Oh I should come over some time! Have us a girls night, I have the perfect shade of nail polish for you!"

"I'd like that." Kari nodded

"Hey, Mimi." Tai spoke, seeing her holding a bouquet of lilies, the group deciding that was a good surprise present since she was trying to surprise them

"Oh~, Tai. Thank you." She took them with a smile and blush. She held the bouquet, giggling as she hugged it

"How've you been?" Tai asked

"Great. Speaking of Kari, I've actually been doing a beautician course." Mimi nodded

"Wow, really?" Kari asked

"Uh-huh." Mimi nodded proudly.

"If you want I can do your hair." She joked to Kari and Yolie

"You can?" Kari asked

Yolie stroked her hair and just imagined it being a different colour and length. Maybe a different style

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Mimi teased lightly

"So, Mimi, why did you want to surprise us?" TK asked, wanting to avoid girltalk

"Well you guys have been fighting hard recently so Mimi and I wanted to show you this place we found!" Palmon smiled

"Oh, wait really?" Patamon asked

"Yeah, it's a really great place." Mimi nodded

taking ahold of Tai's hand "Come on!"

"Wh-whoa!" Tai called out, running with Mimi. The others following, doing their best to keep up. They soon saw a restaurant on the horizon, which had a big veranda and tables... it was a large restaurant!

"Holy cow! Oh my gosh." The DigiDestined gasped seeing it, it was the size of a three-story house with a large front lawn.

"Mimi... Remember the telephone poles and the vending machines and the phone booths?" Tai said cautiously

"I know, but I'm telling you that this is going to be different." Mimi answered with a hopeful tone and smile "It's a PROPER restaurant! And it looks good!"

"I. Okay." Tai answered with a sigh.

"Just hope it's not filled with bad Digimon." TK whispered to Kari making her snicker

"Let'sh go!" Veemon smiled, seeing this as a date with Gatomon

"Okay." Gatomon blushed, knowing where Veemon was going with this.

The DigiDestined walked in cautiously as they entered, they could smell something in the air...something tasty. They all groaned happily, a Digitamamon walking up to them

"Hello? Do you have a reservation?" He asked with an almost German accent

"Yes. 13 under Mimi." The currently pink haired girl nodded

"Mimi, Mimi...Ah, yes. Right here, this way please." The Digitamamon spoke, leading them to several tables. Four two person tables and a big group table

"Wow, you really DID plan it out." Tai blinked

"Yep." Mimi smiled, pulling down Tai onto one of the two seat tables

"Oh, okay." Tai blinked as he sat down next to Mimi with Agumon doing the same with Palmon who pulled him to another two person table

'Oh jeez.' Kari pursed her lips together as she sat net to TK, seeing Tai next to Mimi. Veemon and Gatomon quickly and sneakily stole the final two person tables leaving the rest the large group table

"Now, what would you like to drink while you choose your meals?" Digitamamon asked. A series of ordered followed, all being either water or different fizzy drinks with the experience of Cody and Mimi who wanted juice "Okay, it'll take a few moments." The Digitamamon answered, walking off with the order

"... How does he carry anything?" Yolie wondered

"Simple he...Err...How DOES he carry anything?" TK tried to answer before he realised he didn't know the answer himself, making Yolei and Cody chuckle

Palmon blushed and smiled softly, her root-legs kicking softly "How have you been, Palmon? It's been a while since we've last seen you." Agumon asked kindly

"It's fine! America is real cool!" Palmon smiled

"Yeah? It's good to hear that." Agumon answered, his claw VERY close to her hand. Palmon nodded, interlocking her vines with his claws. Agumon blinked and blushed gently.

Over with Veemon and Gatomon the two where talking, Veemon explained something he saw at the younger generations school and Gatomon laughing at it wildly "V-Vee. Oh my gosh." Gatomon laughed

"And then he shaid 'this jusht ishn't my day'." Veemon finished with a charming grin

"Veemon, you're a card. You know that." Gatomon smiled

"I know." He smiled, the sound of Gatomon's laughter more than enough to make him smile

On the big group table, Patamon was frowning at the pair 'Dang it.' Patamon thought

"Is everything alright, Patamon?" Hawkmon asked

"Yeah." He mumbled

"Do you want to talk?" Hawkmon asked kindly.

"It's nothing!" Patamon laughed

"Well, alright." Hawkmon answered

Armadillomon sniffed the air and licked his lips. Imagining the meals they would all have "Calm down Armadillomon." Cody smiled

"Sorry, but it all smells delicious. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Armadillomon chuckled

"You had three lunches." Yolie commented

"True." Armadillomon just chuckled

"Okay everyone, starters are here first." Digitamamon walked out holding up a couple of plates and went to the tables

"But we didn't order any food yet." Kari frowned, confused and suspicious

"Huh? You didn't?" Digitamamon asked. "Excuse me, one second, please." The Digitamamon ran off, the group confused. Inside the kitchen there was muffled shouting, the group couldn't quite hear what was being said but it sounded harsh

"I hope they are okay." TK commented

"I hope so too." Kari whispered

The Digitamamon came out, acting prim and proper once again. "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen." He said, passing out menus... Somehow "Now, the soup of the day is tomato and basil, I'll bring the complimentary bread for you." Digitamamon spoke kindly

"Oh, you don't-" Tai began to speak

"It's no problem." He responded before hurrying off

"He's REALLY attentive." Mimi commented

"I can see." Tai nodded

"This place is nice, right Kari?" TK laughed nervously

"Yes, it is." Kari nodded, seeing TK nervous. He was treating it like a date

Soon, the Digitamamon was walking out, looking like he was breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry about that. Would you like to order now?"

"Yea/I guess/Sure." The group nodded, still cautious and confused

"Excellent, excellent. How can we serve?" Digitamamon smiled, lifting up a notepad and pen "What would you like first?"

"I'll take the soup." Tai spoke kindly

"I'll have the pate." Mimi followed up.

"Prawn cocktail." Kari nodded

"Uh-huh." Digitamamon wrote it down

"I'll have the smoked salmon." Gatomon asked

"Prawnsh for me, pleashe." Veemon added

"Salad." Yolie nodded

"Uh-huh. And what about you young man?" He asked Cody

"Salad as well, please." Cody answered kindly

"Two...Anyone else?" Digitamamon asked

"Prawns please." Armadillomon raised his hand

"Soup for me." Hawkmon asked

"Same for me." Patamon added

"Soups...And what about you two?" Digitamamon asked

"The pate for me and~." Palmon asked

"Guess I'll have the same." Agumon nodded

"Very good! Your food will be with you shortly!" Digitamamon nodded and ran back

"Er...what about our mains?" Tai called

Digitamamon froze and turned around to face them. "I'm SO sorry. What would you like?" He apologized profusely

"I'll have the bone meat." Agumon said, ordering a traditional Digimon dish "Medium please."

"And I'll have the... Meat Apple salad…" Palmon ordered next

"I'll take the sushi platter with the three sauces." Gatomon nodded

"I'll take this... Noodle dish thing please." Veemon added, pointing at the menu as it was some French word he could not say

"Pork madalians for me." TK nodded

"What's the soup of the day?" Kari asked

"Tomato and basil, Miss." Digitamamon answered

"I'll have that then." Kari nodded

"Salmon please." Yolie nodded

"I'll have the bone meat too." Hawkmon added

"Same." Armadillomon nodded

"Okay, and what about you two?" Digitamamon asked turning to Tai and Mimi

"Er... a stake?" Tai shrugged

"And how would you like it?" Digitamamon asked

"... Medium rare?" Tai wondered

"And you Ms?" He asked Mimi

Mimi tapped her chin, looking at a fancy meal and smiling 'Oh boy, I wonder what she's going to have?' Tai wondered

"I'll have the chicken risotto." She stated, making everyone sigh as they thought she was going for something with a weird french name that took nearly a minute to say

"Of course. It'll take a few minutes but we'll get it to you." Digitamamon answered, going to the kitchen

"Well, now we wait." Patamon blinked

"Yep." TK nodded

"So, how're things at New York?" Tai asked

"Lively as ever. Was invited to three different parties." Mimi giggled

"Wait, really?" Ta blinked in shock

"Uh-huh." Mimi nodded

Kari mumbled gently as she saw Mimi getting friendly with Tai. Too friendly in her opinion 'Mimi...' She thought, looking at them.

"So, Kari...How're you doing?" TK coughed politely, trying too get her attention

"Fine." she answered simply

"Yeah?" TK responded

"Yes." She nodded

"Okay." He blinked

Over by Gatomon and Veemon, they were holding hands under the table.

while sharing secret smiled and laughs

"Thanks for sitting with me, Vee." Gatomon whispered

"Anytime Gato." He smiled, using his foot to playfully tap hers

Over by Agumon and Palmon, the latter was hugging his arm like a cute girlfriend. She smiled, the two talking and laughing about old times "They look cute together." Tai whispered to Mimi.

"Mmmhmm." Mimi nodded, rubbing her foot against his thigh

Tai froze gently and didn't want to draw any attention to them. Plus...he didn't NOT enjoy it. Mimi was a gorgeous woman and with her tan and pink hair she was very exotic... But... He was not expecting her to do this or to be interested in him "S-So, Mimi...*Ahem*. I-I err." He blushed, trying to get his words out.

"Hey, did you know there where DigiDestined all over the world?" Mimi said suddenly

"What? Really? You serious?" Tai responded

"Uh-huh. Kids in New York said that there were a Gorillamon and Seadramon I believe they said. Like how we had Greymon and Parrotmon." She nodded "I know this guy in America called Michael, he has a Betamon. He's a cool surfer dude." Mimi shrugged with a smile, like she was talking about a boyfriend. She wanted to see if Tai for jealous

"Really?" Tai asked, getting a little jealous at this 'cool surfer dude'. His eyes narrowed softly, a frown on his face

"Yeah; are you jealous?" Mimi asked

"What? N... No! Of course not!" He said nervously, blushing

"Don't worry, he's gay." she assured before she added "Tai, do you like me?" Mimi blushed, acting cute.

"I... Yeah... You're a great friend Mimi." He smiled awkwardly

"Tai~." She teased playfully.

Kari could overhear the two and almost bent a fork from hearing them 'I am talking to her after this.' Kari thought. She didn't mind Mimi being with Tai... But she should ask first! Her and Sora should give permission!

"Um, Kari. Are you-?" TK asked

"Here we are." Digitamamon spoke, walking through with a food trolley to bring over the starters He put the food out and the drinks on table quickly

"Wow, great service." TK quickly spoke

"Yeah." The others nodded, getting their starters

"Hmm~, this smells delicious." Hawkmon commented

"Nom!" Veemon said happily as he took a bite... Only to freeze and turn green

"Um, Vee. Are you okay?" Gatomon asked

He shook his head slowly and spat the food out onto his plate. "Bleh. That was horrible."

"Horrible?" Gatomon blinked, trying her own prawn and going pale "It's raw."

"Raw?" Digitamamon asked in worry, clearly sweating

"Yeah, my salad's very wilted. How old are these leaves?" Palmon asked, knowing her plants well "They almost look frozen."

"My soups all watery... Is this fresh?" Tai blinked

"Oh my goodness. I am PROFUSELY sorry. I'll return ALL of these to the kitchen." Digitamamon apologised, taking the dishes back and sent them back to the kitchen...where muffled shouting was immediately heard

"Something tells me that the kitchen isn't up to snuff." TK spoke

"Want to check it out?" Yolei asked

"Every restaurant has hiccups." Cody tried to reason "Maybe give them the benefit of the doubt."

"Okay, ONE dish I understand. But ALL the dishes?" Patamon responded

"I'm gonna go check." Veemon answered, going to the kitchen door.

"I'll come to." Gatomon nodded. Veemon nodded and walked too the kitchen door where the muffled yelling was getting louder.

"It's FROZEN you plonker!"

"No! It... It... it's not frozen! It... it's not! It... it's fresh!"

"Fresh?! It is in a BAG in a FREEZER! Why won't you just admit it you arrogant COCK!"

Veemon and Gatomon, and now at this point the other Digimon and Digidestined, were listening.

Veemon and Gatomon peaked through the doo, taking a look at what was going on. In the kitchen, the chef Digimon was yelling at his fellow chefs, ragging into them for messing up the orders. The chief was a Monodramon, who was clearly pissed

'A Monodramon? HE'S the head-chef?' Veemon whispered

The Monodramon grabbed two slices of bread and put them between the Vegimon's head and glared at him. "What are you?" Monodramon glared

"An-an idiot sandwich." The Vegimon mumbled

"What was that?" Monodramon snapped

"I'm an idiot sandwich!" The Vegimon answered

"Right you are!" He nodded, pushing the Vegimon back before glaring at a ChoHakkaimon "And YOU. What happened with these cold dishes? They ordered SOUP! NOT water!" Monodramon glared "YOU stored this food FROZEN! You didn't even let it DEFROST properly! Those prawns? Out of the bag and in to cook, right away! They where not fresh, they where frozen and you did not even let them defrost properly! You brought me here to sort these guys out. Why the hell can't they get an order right?" Monodramon asked

"You are the last line of defence and you are STILL fucking this up!"

"S-Sorry Chef!" The ChoHakkaimon answered timidly.

"Wow, cooking is a blood-sport." Armadillomon whispered

"Let'sh... Shit back down." Veemon said nervously

"Definitely." The group answered, going back to their seats. The Digimon returned to their parents, Agumon and Palmon who had been sitting there waiting

"Well? What's going on?" Palmon asked

"Trouble in the kitchen." Was all they said

"Oh." They responded and looked at each other.

"So...Does this mean I was wrong about this?" Mimi frowned "I mean I only heard it was good from rumours."

Tai sighed and looked at her gently. "It was a good thought though."

"... Where did Yolie go?" Cody blinked

"I-err...I dunno." TK answered

Yolei was stomping off to the kitchen with a burning intent to know what the heck was going on.

"This is REDICUOUS!" She yelled, kicking the door open dramatically. The DigiDestined and the chef Digimon froze as they heard Yolei's yell and the chefs turned around and saw her. The ChiefMonodramon was in the middle of yelling while ChoHakkaimon was crying, her pink gloved hands near her human-looking face "Wha..." Yolie started before her eyes narrowed and she growled in anger "What are you doing?!" She snapped, storming towards ChiefMonodramon

"I'm instructing!" The Chief Monodramon answered, pointing at Yolei

"InSTRUCTING?!" Yolie yelled "You're making her cry, asshole!"

"Cause THIS lot can't follow instructions!" Monodramon answered "They are not listening to ME and they CERTAINLY aren't listening to HER! And because of that they keep FUCKING UP!"

"Well there is no need to take it out on her!" Yolie yelled back

"LOOK at that!" He snapped, shoving a large white bucket full of bone meats against her "LOOK! It's gone all pale and slimy! It's GONE OFF! And they where SERVING THAT!"

Yolei flinched and covered her mouth. "That-that's no reason to yell at them!"

What neither noticed was that ChoHakkaimon had started crying even harder and ran off shortly after Yolie started yelling

ChoHakkimon was running out of the kitchen crying and ran through the forest. No one noticed as Yolei and Monodramon where too busy arguing with each other and everyone else was paying attention to the fight. She fell to her knees, crying "I'm sorry Mama... I'm sorry Papa... I... I can't do it..." She cried. She clenched her eyes shut as she broke down. Knowing that she couldn't be a chef.

A whistle filled the air, a Dark Spiral flying through the air

"Wh-what's that? AAAHHH!" She asked before the Dark Spiral latched onto her arm and began to corrupt her.  
She screamed in agony

Back at the restaurant the argument was drawing in customers "What the hell is going on?" Kari asked, seeing the argument escalate

"No idea." Tai Digimon and DigiDestined went to the kitchen where Yolei and a Monodramon were arguing.

"Oh no. She did it again." Cody mumbled

"Err...is this normal?" TK asked

"Yolie can be hot headed." He stated simply

"You can't just treat people like that!" Yolei glared

"Sometimes you HAVE to, you naive CHILD!" Monodramon snapped back

"I am NOT a child!" Yolei snapped

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!" Tai called out as he ran over, pulling Yolie back

"Wh-whoa!" Yolei gasped

"Okay, what's happening?" Tai asked, trying to calm the situation down.

"He was yelling at the staff and the owner and made her cry!" Yolei explained in anger

"Is this true?" Tai asked Monodramon calmly.

"Yes. It is, only because they're not doing their jobs properly. YOU, would've gotten food poisoning!" Monodramon answered "I am doing this to HELP them, even if I DO come across as a dickhead!"

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" The DigiDestined gasped as explosions where heared from outside

"What's going on?" Vegimon asked

The chief's, the Monodramon, the DigiDestined and the partner Digimon ran outside. Outside was ChoHakkaimon was was a darker colour and snarling with burning red eyes. The Dark Spiral was on her neck, her pink outfit hiding it mostly

"What's going on?" Digitamamon screamed in worry "What's ChoHakkaimon doing?!"

"She's being controlled!" Kari answered in fear

"Des... Troy!" ChoHakkaimon snarled, swinging her hammer and crushing a tree. She was going towards the resteraunt with an aura of hate and anger

"GAH!" The Digimon and Digidestined screamed as they were trying to dodge and stop her.

"We've got to stop her!" TK called out

"No! The restaurant!" Monodramon yelled, charging up... And yelling in pain as he was hit by her hammer

"Angry. Angry. ALWAYS ANGRY!" ChoHakkaimon roared, as she had swung the hammer only for Monodramon to get in the way of her attack again and again

"Is he crazy?" Yolie mumbled

"No...He's protecting the place. We've got to help!" Cody answered

"Wait." Tai said, putting his hand in Cody's shoulder "She needs this."

"Why... You where screaming at her?" Yolie blinked, walking towards the fight without thinking

"I won't let you destroy your dream, ChoHakkaimon." ChiefMonodramon coughed, standing tall on weak legs

"Huh?" ChoHakkimon stopped as she glared down at the Rookie Digimon

"Huh?" Yolie blinked "Her... Dream?"

"This restaurant... Her parents opened it up. It was very popular. They passed away, gave it to her. She wants to do them proud... But her inexperience and thinking she could save money by cutting a few corners... It brought this place down." Monodramon explained, looking in ChoHakkaimon's eyes "Come on darling, don't do this. I know you don't want to."

 **"Dadada Mitchi!** " She roared, charging with her hammer and hitting him

"MONODRAMON!" Yolie yelled in shock, seeing him sent flying back... But his feet grinded along the ground as he stood his ground

"I love food. I love cooking." Monodramon panted "I LOVE cooking. It is my passion... Seeing people enjoy food is a true wonder... I know others feel this to. But they make mistakes. They loose their way to do something easy or because they get a bit lazy... If that is happening... They *need* someone to scream in their face so they understand and once they understand, I can help..."

"So that's why?" Yolei asked in awe. She realized why he did what he did... And cried "I-I'm so sorry." Yolei apologised

"Yolei." The group whispered

She then stood up, her eyes sparkling with renewed conviction as she stood between Monodramon and ChoHakkaimon "Huh?" Monodramon gasped

"Yolei! What're you doing?!" Hawkmon called out

"We are going to save you ChoHakkaimon!" Yolie yelled "You WILL do this! You can save your resteraunt! We won't let you destory it! ... Monodramon cares. He will help you make it great. And once it's great, once you've made this place special, we will come back! All of the DigiDestined will love this place! I believe in you! And to make sure there IS a tomorrow, like Monodramon has been doing until now... Time for some tough love." As Yolie finished her speech her Digivice began to glow green

"Yolei, look!" Hawkmon gasped as her Digivice glowed green and a DigiEgg appeared from below the restaurant. It looked like a large teardrop made of several leafs on top of a shuriken, the DigiEgg having the Crest of Sincerity. It flew over, flouting in front of the violet haired DigiDestined

"A new DigiEgg!" Kari gasped

"GRR!" ChoHakkaimon growled

"Hawkmon!" Yolei called out " **DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"** She reached out and grabbed the DigiEgg, holding it tightly

"AAAAHHH!" Hawkmon yelled as he charged, glowing green **"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve tooooo..."**  
In a flurry of leafs and green light Hawkmon morphed and changed, growing taller with several shuriken held by arms and legs made of vines  
 **"SHURIMON! THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!"**

The Digimon gasped as they saw Shurimon stand there and ready to defend Yolei and Monodramon. Shurimon's eyes glowed red for a soft second, Yolie's two DigiEggs giving him power to battle an Ultimate

"HRAAAARGH!" ChoHakkaimon roared, swinging her hammer at Shurimon, only for him to block it was his shuriken hands.

He was like a series of noodles, swinging his entire body and sliding around the attacks "HR-RARGH!" Shurimon proclaimed wrapping his arms around ChoHakkaimon and struck her to the ground.

He then sprung, moving like a spring, and throwing her into the sky

 **"DOUBLE STAR!"** Shurimon grabbed the shuriken on his back and threw it at her.

"Ah!" The pig dressed Digimon yelled being sent flying back

 **"Ninja Wind!"** Shurimon teleported to where ChoHakkaimon was and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about this." He muttered, throwing her to the floor

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-!" ChoHakkaimon screamed as she was slammed into the ground.

"Ya!" Shurimon yelled, throwing a shuriken and striking the Dark Spiral which shattered it. ChoHakkaimon groaned as she transformed back to normal as Shurimon floated to the ground. He landed, reverting back to Hawkmon  
"That...Was VERY interesting." He spoke as he went over to Yolei.

"Way to go Hawkmon!" She cheered, hugging him

"It's fine." Hawkmon chuckled

 **GRUMBLE**

"Err...I COULD use something to eat." Hawkmon chuckled

"Give me twenty minutes. I would like to, personally, make you all a very nice full course meal." Monodramon assured

"Sure." The DigiDestined answered with smiles

"Thank you. I could hear you while I was being controlled." ChoHakkaimon smiled, at both Monodramon AND Yolie "... Thank you."

"It's fine. Dark Spirals do that to people." Yolei answered reassuringly.

"No. For what you said." She shook her head

"Hey, it's okay." Yolei answered "It's fine."

* * *

*Time skip*

"HMM! Thish ish great!" Veemon moaned happily, filling his mouth with food.. The group was back at the restaurant, having a meal cooked by a 13 Michelin star chief

"I have to admit, this was a great wait." Tai answered

"Yeah, I thought you'd have to get into a 5-star restaurant for this." TK added

"I run several five star resteraunts." Monodramon nodded proudly

"The tastes probe it." Agumon smiled, chomping down into his steak.

"Thank you for this." Mimi nodded

"Of course not, you helped get our chef back to normal." Monodramon answered "You helped her as much as I did. Thanks to you, she can make this place great."

"We know you'll do great." Cody answered

"I know she will." Monodramon nodded

"Thank you for giving me another chance." ChoHakkaimon spoke kindly through the kitchen,

"It's fine." Hawkmon assured

"Another plate?" ChoHakkaimon asked kindly

"No thanks. HICCUP. I've had enough." Armadillomon hiccuped as he was stuffed to bursting with everyone nodded in agreement at that

"Well, seeing as you've all enjoyed yourselves; now's the matter of the bill." Monodramon spoke, raising his index finger. The group froze, fear filling them... Until the Digimon began to laugh "I kid. I kid." Monodramon laughed heartily. "You don't have to pay."

"Oh thank god!" They sighed happily since they knew food this good would have been expensive

"Your patronage is enough." Monodramon answered.

"Again, thank you. We shall be reopening the restaurant with a new look, menu and style in a few days." ChoHakkaimon said suddenly "With ChiefMonodramon's help we will hopefully make this place somewhere my parents would be proud of again. Feel free to come back, give is another try. Your meal will be on the house."

"Thank you very much. Both of you." Tai spoke respectfully.

"We most certainly will take you up on that offer." Hawkmon smiled

"We look forward to seeing you again." ChoHakkaimon and Monodramon bowed

"Thank you." Veemon smiled, holding Gatomon's law slightly more openly

"Huh? Oh~." Kari blinked as she saw the two and smiled gently. She giggled, glad Gatomon was having a nice date... Unfortunately she was not sharing a table with Tai 'Hmm, guess I'll have to talk to Mimi.' She thought as the group where preparing to leave

"Guess this is where we split up?" TK asked, looking at Mimi.

"Yeah, been fun." Mimi smiled sadly, especially as she hadn't gotten her answer from Tai

"Hey, can you guys go ahead? I want to speak to Mimi in private." Kari asked

"Yeah, sure." Cody nodded.

"Okay." Veemon added as they walked off

"See ya Meems." Tai smiled, hugging her before he walked off "Don't be too long!" He called back

Soon the two girls where all alone "So, what did you want me for, Kari?" Mimi asked

"You have been very rude you know." Kari frowned as she walked towards Mimi

"I have?" Mimi asked

"You have. Being with Tai and acting like a clingy girlfriend." Kari answered "WITHOUT asking Sora or I permission when we would have agreed to share him with you. How dude of you Mimi!"

"I-I'm sorry I-Wait...Ask permission?" Mimi responded

"Yes." Kari nodded "Wanting to get with another girls man is just rude. You could at least ask her. Sora and I would have said yes."

"You would've...Kari, I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Mimi apologized and she would have kept rambling if Kari didn't start giggling

"Mimi. It's okay. You can date my boyfriend if you want." Kari nodded "You still have to ask Sora though."

"R-Really?" Mimi asked in sweet relief.

"Yes, but like I said 'Ask Sora'. It's only fair." Kari nodded with a teasing smile before she brought her hands up more than a few inches apart "This big." She winked before she gave Mimi a hug "Later!" She waved

"TH-THAT big?" Mimi blushed. She soon smiled and giggled "Looks like what the Americans say about Asian boys is all wrong."

* * *

*Time skip, Kamiya house*

"What did you talk to Mimi about?" Tai asked kindly as they were sitting in the living room.

"Nothing." Kari sang, snuggling up against him in just her underwear as their parents where out for the night

"Okay...You're a minx just wearing that tonight." Tai responded

"You love it." Kari chuckled

"Did you buy anymore?" She asked, kissing him

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Tai asked pretending to be hurt. Kari looked at him with a comedic inquisitive look "Of course I did." Tai chuckled

"Good." She smiled "Because I want to use some of them up. And if you do a good job..." She sat up and licked his ear, whispering "I'll let you use my butthole. No need for condoms there.'

Tai shuddered happily hearing that and felt himself get hard. "Bedroom?" He asked

"I'm fine with being dirty here." She teased

"Okay." Tai smiled, kissing her before getting up and locked the front door. "No interruptions." And went to a shopping bag to pull out a box of condoms.

"Oh? A full box?" She laughed "Where you planning on fucking me all weekend or something?"

"It was A plan." Tai chuckled. "Don't want to wear you out TOO much."

Kari giggled as she sat back, spreading her legs. Tai smirked and knelt down as he held her legs, slowly removing her panties and kissed her pink pussy, tasting her once again "Oh Tai!" She moaned lovingly

We zoom over, to where the Digimon where "So, you and Palmon?" Gatomon asked, teasing gently to her sister's brother's partner.

"What about us?" Agumon blinked

"You seemed to be hitting it off back at the restaurant." Gatomon pushed him gently.

"We're friends." He blinked

"Yeah? Then why was she holding your hand most of dinner?" Veemon asked

as he joined Gatomon's teasing

"What about it?" Agumon asked obliviously

"...That'sh a shign that she likesh you." Veemon answered

"W... What?! N... no way!" Agumon gasped

"Uh-huh. She does." Gatomon nodded

"You're crazy!" Agumon laughed

"Really?" The two asked.

"Yeah, really. She wouldn't be interested in me." Agumon answered and the two laughed

"Wh-what?" Agumon blushed, feeling embarrassed by their reaction

"Keep telling yourself that." The two smiled, going out of the room to see the stars

"Err...Did I win or lose?" Agumon asked himself

"So, the stars are out tonight." Gatomon smiled as she looked up

"Yeah." Veemon nodded, holding her close

"Aside from the fight...today's been great." Gatomon whispered to her boyfriend.

"And the starters." Veemon laughed softly, kissing her forehead "... I really do love you Gato."

"I love you too, Vee." Gatomon smiled and leaned next to him "I really do."

We zoom back down, checking in on Tai and Kari and right now Kari was bouncing gently on Tai's lap, moaning happily as she was filled with her lover's cock. Kari had her hands on Tai's shoulders to help support herself, his cock spreading her ass wide "How is it, Kari?" Tai asked, panting as he thrusted

"It hurts a bit... But feels good!" Kari moaned

"It'll get better. If we practice." Tai smiled, trying to reach up and kiss her.

Kari moaned into the kiss, smiling "I love you!" She panted

"I love you too!" Tai moaned and came inside of Kari's ass, almost yelling out that last part.

"Oh fuck Tai! It feels good!" Kari moaned loudly as she came "Your cum feels so warm inside me!" She fell against him, panting and grinning "We are doing this more often."

"Deal." Tai panted with a smile and rubbed her ass gently as he pulled out


	18. Crying Cross, The Truth of Lies

**61394** : No, Ken is leading an older team. Because, as the show... well... showed and said, he was apparently a 'genius athlete' and he was shown in judo and chess matches against adults.

 **Menydragon5** : No harm done, different tastes. And I'd be worried IF one chapter made you abandon a fic. Several in a row? Yeah. But one? You'd seem VERY petty to me if that WAS the case  
However, random? I admit that I do not see it, it feels like a logical progression of plot points to me.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : It'll be tense.

 **shadowwriter329** : Thanks, it was fun to write.

 **Menydragon5** : That's fine. You didn't like the chapter and you voiced your opinion calmly and without toxic comments. *gives you a cookie* Thank you.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Time for another chapter, this time we are going 'UNDA DA SEA!'

... sorry. Disney fan. Had to.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 18: Crying Cross, The Truth of Lies!  
**

* * *

We are in the Digital World...  
Under the waves...  
In an under water oil platform that was connected to a Control Spire

"Well...This sucks." TK frowned, looking around for an exit.

"Yeah." Yolie nodded

You see... They where trapped. They were trying to destroy the Control Spire in this region, but didn't realise that tit was underwater and circuiting the station... Was a Dark Spiraled WarzSeadramon  
A powerful Digimon that traversed these waters as its home, but now under the control of the Emperor. Cody was shuddering in a corner, breathing deeply and shakily.

"Shit." Tai cursed, kicking a wall

"How're we going to get out?" Agumon asked, looking out of a porthole. None of their Digimon had aquatic forms. They all knew they where trapped

"Does anyone have any blankets? Cody's not looking too good." Armadillomon asked, speaking in concern for his partner.

"No." Kari whispered

"Cody? Cody, are you okay?" Yolei asked, kneeling down to him. Cody shook gently, almost crying

"It's this place." Armadillomon frowned. "I'm here, Cody."

"It's the water." TK frowned

"Is that it? You're afraid of the ocean?" Kari asked gently.

Cody nodded in fear. He didn't want to talk about it and with all those windows he didn't want to look up

'What're we gonna do?' Gatomon thought as she sat next to Veemon  
She didn't want to die

"Any ideash, Tai?" Veemon asked

"No." Tai frowned "If only Joe was here."

"J-Joe?" Cody whispered

"Wait, Joe and Gomamon. They can get us out of here." Kari realised

"He has a test today. His D-Terminal is off." Tai stated simply, showing he had already thought of that

"Dang it." Kari frowned

"Yeah." The others nodded

"So what ARE we gonna do? Try and leave?" TK asked

"Into what, the ocean?! And drown?!" Yolie yelled in slight fear

"We're not gonna drown. it WON'T come to that." Tai reassured them.  
But he had to admit.  
He saw zero ways out of this

"Can't we find a DigiPort?" Yolei asked

"How? We are trapped in here." Gatomon reminded

Tai rubbed his face. They were going around in circles with this. It was making everyone nervous. It didn't help that Jaws' serpentine brother was circling them

Cody all the while was shivering in his fetal position, scared to even move from that spot.

"Hey guys! I found something!" Patamon called

"Huh?" The group asked

"What d'you find buddy?" TK asked as they went over to him. There, plugged into a large hole in the ground... Was what looked like a vase

"Wait, is that-?" Yolei asked

"It's a DigiEgg!" Kari smiled

"It's 'Reliability'." Tai looked at the inscription, seeing the silver/grey cross symbol "The last egg. This might be our way out of here!"

"But, who's is it?" TK asked.

"We won't know until we try." Tai answered, not going to lift it. "Yolei and I already have got two. It might belong to any of you." He spoke, looking to TK, Kari and Cody "TK, why don't you go first?" Tai suggested. He thought it unlikely, seeing the trend with the second generation Digimon and having two eggs, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions

"Okay." TK nodded and went over to try and lift it. But all he could do was strain, as he attempted to lift it. "H-HNN! N-No! No, can't lift it."

"Kari?"

"Okay." Kari nodded and went over, squatting next to the DigiEgg and struggled to lift the Egg. "Hnn! N-Nope. Nope, I can't do it."

"Yolie?" Tai asked, not looking at Cody. He knew the kid was too shell shocked at the moment

"Okay." Yolei nodded and went over and tried to lift up the DigiEgg. She bent over, blushing lightly as she knew Tai was looking since at this angle her backside was facing him, as she grasped the DigiEgg and pulled with all her might... Only to slip and fall backwards "Wh-whoa!" She exclaimed and fell on her butt "Ow... Not mine."

"Meaning it's Cody's." Tai nodded, knowing the process of elimination. He didn't want to admit this. Cody was still in his ball, he didn't seem to hear him. Tai sighed, sitting against the wall

* * *

*Time skip*

A small scent of despair filled the room half an hour later, the group spread out 'God, this is getting stressful. We NEED to get out.' Tai thought

"It will be okay." Veemon urged, holding Gatomon close in a silent hidden corner of the facility

"I hope so. I can't stand being like this." Gatomon whispered as she showed her own fears "Trapped... And under water."

"We'll be fine. I'm here." Veemon whispered back and he kissed her softly

Over with TK and Kari, Kari was thinking to herself while TK was mustering up the words to talk to her. Kari was looking out at the water, wishing she had been able to live out her dream "Kari? Are you okay?" TK asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine." she nodded, slightly ignoring him

"Cody, how're you feeling?" Armadillomon asked in worry to which Cody just shook softly "Oh, Cody." Armadillomon frowned

"Huh? Guys! Guys! I found something!" Yolei called out, as she and Hawkmon had found something of interest

"Finally." Agumon sighed

"What d'you find?" Veemon asked

"It's a sub or something." Yolei answered

"An escape pod?" Kari responded

"We believe so." Hawkmon nodded

"How big is it?" TK asked as they looked inside.

"Seems to be enough for one. MAYBE." Yolei answered. That made the group grow silent, all of them looking down in guilt and sadness

"One of us will have to go get help." Tai spoke, knowing the realisation. However everyone turned and looked at the terrified Cody... This was not even a question

"Cody? Cody, can we talk?" Kari asked as she knelt down to him.

"H... Huh?" he blinked, being pulled back into reality

"Listen, we need you to do something VERY important." Kari asked, being as gentle as she could... And the group suddenly grabbed Cody and Armadillomon, dragging them

"NO! STOP, PLEASE! I-I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Cody struggled, screaming in fear as he was being brought closer to the escape Pod

"Sorry Cody." Yolie frowned, the group pushing the two into the escape pod

"Hey! You-come on guys, that wasn't nice!" Armadillomon called out as they were locked in

"We're sorry, but you're the only ones who can do anything." Tai apologised.

"Be safe Cody." TK smiled, the escape pod taking off

Cody was crying as he was jettisoned out of the enclosed location and emerged out of the water, getting back to dry land and the DigiPortal.  
"Guys!" He cried, the water zooming past as they went higher and higher until they shot out of the water like a bullet

"WHOA!" The two screamed as the pod crashed onto the water at the shore of the land. The pod opened, fresh air filling the pod

"BAH!" The two gasped, smelling the fresh salt air.

"Land! Land!" Cody cried and almost jumped out and landed onto the sand before his eyes wildness turning back to the sea

"Cody, Cody! It's okay. It's okay. We're out." Armadillomon spoke, reassuring him.

"Guys!" Cody yelled in realisation

"Cody! We need to get help." Armadillomon spoke

"NO!" Cody fell to his knees, crying in shame as he yelled in anger

"Cody." Armadillomon frowned, not wanting to see his partner being like this "We can help them." He tried to argue/assure

"I-I don't know if I can." Cody cried

"We can get one of the other DigiDestined. Okay? Like Joe." Armadillomon urged "Come on Cody, we need to hurry!"

"O-Okay." Cody sniffed and followed Armadillomon back home.. They took off running, Cody still crying

* * *

*Back underwater*

The group were looking out through the portholes, looking out for WarzSeadramon. It was clearly going impatient, the DigiDestined sure this was the end. They where all off in their own little corners, upset

Tai looked over, seeing Yolie openly crying as she hugged her legs and he walked over "Hey, it's okay." Tai assured, holding her close

"How? How is it gonna be okay? We're TRAPPED with no way out." Yolei wept

"I don't know." Tai just hugged her close, rubbing her back

Kari saw Yolei being held by Tai, she knew he was reassuring her...but she felt a little jealous. She shook her head, the violet haired girl was terrorfied 'It's nothing, Kari. It's nothing.' She thought, but she knew. She was getting jealous to avoid thinking about what was happening. She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes.

TK looked at her and thought about it. He was going to try and confess to her 'No. Now's not a good time.' he shook his head 'When we're safe.' He continued that thought.

"I'm getting a bit claustrophobic." Agumon scratched the back of his head, feeling anxious

"I'm getting light headed." Veemon agreed

"The air. We-we're running out!" Gatomon squeaked in shock

* * *

*with Cody*

Cody was running to find Joe, he was the only one who had a Digimon that could swim!

He was running through the halls of Joe's school, nearing the room where Joe was taking a test. Cody was panting heavily, trying to get his breath before he entered. Too bad his body wasn't listening, forcing the sliding door open with a slam

"Excuse me, young man! There are students taking a test!" A teacher spoke in shock

"Cody?" Joe asked as he looked at his fellow DigiDestined

"I-I'm sorry. But, I HAVE to talk to Joe." Cody answered as his brain moved a million miles an hour "I... M... my grandfather passed out and we can't wake him!"

"Oh my goodness." The teacher gasped

"I'll go." Joe answered, knowing that this was serious, leaving his test and took his bag

"This way." Cody nodded, crying once again and the two took off running

"Don't worry, Cody. We'lll get your grandfather help." Joe spoke as they ran

Cody came to a stop, crying "I... I lied..." He muttered

"Huh?" Joe screeched to a halt. "What did you say Cody?"

"I lied. I-I had to get you. Everyone...everyone is in trouble." Cody confessed He was crying, falling to his knees "I lied. I used my grandfather as an excuse. I'm a liar. I left my friends to die because I was too scared of the water to try and lift a stupid egg! How can I be considered reliable, a good person, when I can't save my friends because I'm scared of the water!"

"Cody, listen to me." Joe knelt down and looked at the young boy "You've done nothing wrong."

"W... What?" Cody looked up with bloodshot eyes, confused and scared but he listened to Joe.

"There are lies that can hurt people and then there's are lies that are acceptable. In fact if you DIDN'T lie, I wouldn't be here trying to help save the others." Joe answered, reassuring him "Yes you told a horrible lie, so apologise to your grandfather about it. Be respectful and honest. You did not have time to explain the situation properly and panicked, telling a quicker lie to assure someone would be saved."

"But... I abandoned..."

"No you didn't. People can't be fine all the time. You are scared of the water. You where trapped UNDER water. The others knew this and chose you to leave. So you wouldn't be scared anymore. And they trusted you to get help. You did." Joe assured with a smile

"O... Okay." Cody began to sniffle again with with a teary smile. He nodded and wiped his tears away.

"Now, let's get to the others." Joe answered "Time to be reliable and be the heroes."

"So like always, huh?" Gomamon smiled, appearing from his place in Joe's bag

"How did you?" Upamon asked

"VERY carefully." Gomamon chuckled

* * *

*with the others*

The Digimon and DigiDestined where huddled together, feeling light headed "Do you think. Cody made it?" Kari whispered to Tai

"I'm sure." He nodded lightly

"I'm scared, Vee." Gatomon whispered

"I'm here." Veemon whispered "It will be okay."

 **THUD THUD**

WarzSeadramon was knocking on the walls now, he MIGHT'VE caught their scent.

'Cody, get here please!' Yolei thought

Suddenly the room was filled with light, blinding everyone

"Wh-what's That?" Agumon asked

"The DigiEgg?" TK whispered, holding Patamon close

The DigiEgg was glowing, basically white, before it shot out like a rocket

"Whoa!" The group gasped

"Where's it going?" TK asked

"Air!" Hawkmon cheered, the DigiEgg leaving revealing an exit. The group gasped as they were getting revitalised and slowly got up, in order to leave

Elsewhere Ikkakumon was diving under water to do battle with the Ultimate, not doing the best of course "GAH! Joe, this guy's tough!" Ikkakumon screamed in pain as he tried to fight as he bobbed up and down the waterline

"We just have to hold him off, okay." Joe responded as he and Cody stood on the beach

"I-I want to help." Cody shuddered as he was near the water when suddenly the DigiEgg flew out and landed into Cody's hand "Huh? The-the DigiEgg!" Cody gasped

"Let's use it!" Armadillomon smiled

Cody was silent, looking at the egg in doubt 'Do I.. deserve this?' he thought

"Cody. I KNOW you can do this." Joe reassured him "You've earned this."

Cody's lip trembled and nodded. **"DIGIARMOUR ENERGISE!"**

Armadillomon yelled as he jumped into the water, a dull white light surrounding him as he changed **"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVED TOO!"** The land based Digimon called out through the water as he changed, growing in size and gained a spiked horn at the front of his face, he grew fins and a clear visor on his back with a propulsion system on his hindquarters.  
 **"SUBMARIMON, GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!"** The newly armour Digivolved Digimon proclaimed "Get in Cody." The new form smiled

"WH-what?" Cody gasped

Submarimon's back opened up and revealed a submarine cockpit, big enough for Cody to get in "Let's do this!" The Digimon smiled proudly

"O-okay!" Cody nodded, getting into the cockpit. He looked up in shock, seeing the cockpit close

"Don't worry, Cody. You're safe with me. Now, let's help Ikkakumon!" Submarimon spoke, reassuring his partner. His eyes glowed purple for a second, taking off under water like a rocket

"WHOA!" Cody gasped as he felt the momentum of Submarimon's speed underwater. He actually laughed a bit, looking out in wonder

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" Submarimon asked

"Yes." Cody nodded, breathless

"When this is over, we'll look around the ocean. What do you think?" Submarimon asked

"O... Okay." He nodded nervously, trusting his partner

"But right now; think you can help us take out WarzSeadramon?" Submarimon asked

"Let's do it!" He nodded

"LET'S GO!" Submarimon nodded and lead the charge

 **BOOM**

"ARGH! Joe, I need help here!" Ikkakumon called out in pain

 **"OXYGEN TORPEDO!"** Submarimon roared

"Huh?" Ikkakumon asked as WarzSeadramon was pelted with twin torpedoes made of pure oxygen. "Cody? Armadillomon?"

"You wanted backup?" Cody asked

"You got it!" His partner grinned

"GRARGH!" WarzSeadramon roared, glaring at the two.

"Together, then!" Ikkakumon answered as he launched his horn **"HARPOON TORPEDO!"**

 **"OXYGEN TORPEDO!"**

The two torpedoes flew together, first the Oxygen Torpedo and then igniting with the Harpoon Torpedo, creating a massive explosion which destroyed the Dark Spiral on the Digimon's body although it was doubtful if Ikkakumon was even needed considering Submarimon's raw power

"Great job you two." The woolly Digimon spoke

* * *

*time skip*

With everyone now back on the mainland, they were taking in the fresh salt air and getting their bearings back...but two were still not up top. Cody and Submarimon were taking a little time to see the majesty and beauty under the waves. "It's amazing." Cody mumbled

"Yes, it is. And I'm proud that you're facing your fears of the ocean." Submarimon spoke

Cody didn't say anything, silent in the wonder. He saw the coral reef, the fish, the plant life and beauty that lay within the ocean "Amazing." He said again, smiling

"You see? Since you faced your fears, you can now see the wonder that is down here." Submarimon answered

"Yeah." Cody nodded, smiling

"Ready to head back?" Submarimon asked

"Five more minutes."

* * *

*With the others*

"So Cody managed to get you here." TK smiled, reassured that they got here to save them

"Of course." Joe nodded

"So, how'd Cody get you here?" Tai asked

"... He lied." Joe admitted

The group blinked in shock at that. Cody? The straight arrow of the group. Lied?

Hard to believe

Soon, Submarimon and Cody rose from the water, seeing the group waiting for them. Cody ran out of his partner, grinning "Is everyone okay?" Cody asked, looking braver than ever

"Of course we are." Yolie smiled

"Good...cause, there's someone I need to apologise to when we get home." Cody answered

* * *

*with the Emperor*

The Digimon Emperor was in his castle, trying to map out which parts of the Digital World were under his dominion and which needed to be taken over "Where is it?" he frowned

"Where's what, My Emperor?" BlackGatomon asked

"A source of great evil and power." he simply answered

"You mean trolling posts?" BlackGatomon joked

 **WACK!**

BlackGatomon was slapping to the floor. 'Okay...can't take a joke now.' She thought bitterly. She stood up weakly and stumbled away

"Stupid cat! Gah! In ALL of the digital world, there HAS to be great power! So where the hell is it?" He snarled looking over the map "It must be at sea." He soon changed the coordinates and began the search there...and something was causing a spike in the energy readings  
Shown as a small black whirlpool


	19. Eight Virtues, Picnic and Magic

**BlackXANA** : Hey, leave them alone! They have been through a lot this chapter... pour Wizardmon.

 **Menydragon5** : Yes, very boned indeed... why am I suddenly a SkulGreymon? *blinks*

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Because she isn't heartless.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Yep, seems like it doesn't it?

 **BlackXANA** : Yeah, there's a LOT going on there.

 **snake1980** : Thanks very much.

 **Menydragon5** : You spoke your mind in a courteous manner and we respect that. Glad you liked the cookie.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Wow... nearly chapter nineteen already? DAMN!  
THIS IS AWESOME!

Okay now, seriously, I hope you you are loving this story. Ghost and I are having WAAAAAAAAY too much fun writing it.

Time for one of the most famous episodes of 02

 **Voice from the distance:** WIIIIIIIIZAAAAAARRDMOOOOONNNN! WWWHHHYYYY?! AWAAAAAA!

Sorry, excuse Ghost. He really loves Wizardmon. This episode always made him cry... I was also upset by it to. Pour Wizardmon.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 19: Eight Virtues, Picnic and Magic  
**

* * *

Tai was snowing softly, resting in bed as the sun entered the room "Hm? Ah~." He gently woke up and felt Kari resting right next to him. He chuckled, sitting up and stretching. Kari's arms were still around him, not wanting to let go "Kari." He sighed, shaking her softly

Kari stirred gently in her sleep waking up and saw her brother and boyfriend in her vision. "Morning." She whispered cutely

"Morning." He smiled

"I didn't want to let go." Kari mewed gently

"We'll be late for the picnic." Tai smiled

"Okay." Kari got out of bed with a smile. Tai nodded, standing up and stretching "You go get a shower, I'll make breakfast. Okay?" Kari suggested

"Thanks." Tai smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of bed, wearing her pink small pyjamas "I swear she's been wearing less since we got together." Tai shook his head

Kari managed to overhear that and smiled to herself 'Cause I have.' She thought teasingly. Knowing her brother loved her, Tai becoming her boyfriend, she wanted him to be more comfortable with her physically. So less cloths. Kari soon heard the gentle yawns of Gatomon waking up walking out next to her.

"Morning." Gatomon yawned

"Morning, Sleep well?" Kari asked

"Uh-huh." Gatomon nodded. "Vee's been cuddling all night."

"Oh?" Kari giggled

"Yeah, he's been really protective of me since we were underwater." Gatomon answered

"It's cute." She giggled softly

"He is." Gatomon nodded with a smile

"Are Agumon and Veemon awake?" Kari asked

"Not yet." Gatomon shook her head. Kari nodded, the two working together

Tai was in the shower, rinsing the soap out of his hair. The last few days have been hectic or hell. Everyone was recovering from the Reliability incident 'I hope everyone's okay.' He thought as he turned the shower off. The team, both generations of DigiDestined, where going to spend the weekend hanging out together 'Let's just enjoy today.' He thought as he got dressed, laughing as he heard the snoring in his bedroom "Huh?" He blinked and saw Veemon and Agumon snoring away. He laughed, grinning nefore throwing a pillow at the yellow dinosaur

Agumon snorted awake and looked at Tai's direction. "Huh? Wa? Tai?" He blinked

"Sleep well?" He asked

"Yeah." The Dino nodded

"Oh, keep it down pleashe." Veemon groaned lightly as he woke up

"Sorry partner, but it's picnic day." Tai laughed

"Picnic day?" The two asked, perking up from hunger

* * *

*with Yolie*

The purple haired DigiDestined snored softly as she slept, enjoying one of her few days off from school and work when...

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

She awoke to the sound of her alarm. She growled softly, throwing it against the wall to shut it up "Yolie, are you awake? You're going to be late." Poromon spoke, almost bouncing near her head

"I want to sleep." She complained

"Don't you WANT to go to the picnic party with the others?" He asked

...

"I'M LATE!" she yelled

* * *

*With TK*

TK was already dressed and ready to go, though he WAS going to bring some stuff with him. Packing a backpack he hummed and smiled "Ready to go TK?" Patamon asked

"Yep, just about." He nodded "Bye mum!" He said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen, grabbing some bags of snacks

"Bye, have fun and don't stay out too late." TK's Mum responded "And say hi to your brother for me!"

"I will." TK answered and closed the door behind him as he and Patamon left.

* * *

*with Sora*

"Is this okay?" Sora mumbled, looking at her outfit in the mirror. Sora was wearing a light yellow dress with a white shirt and flat shoes, she had the hairpin that Tai got her some years ago and a touch of makeup on. She wanted to look good since she and Tai where going to 'reveal' they where dating, officially, to the group. She expected more of them suspected but no guarantee

"You look BEAUTIFUL my dear." Sora's mother spoke kindly

"Thanks mum." Sora smiled

"Sora! Sora! We need to hurry up!" Biyomon called frantically, a ribbon tied around her head feather

"Oh, right! Mum do we have-" Sora asked

"I've taken care of your bag. You two go enjoy yourselves." Her mother answered, handing the bag over

"Thanks." Sora smiled

* * *

*With Izzy*

"Izzy, are you SURE that's enough?" Tentomon asked as Izzy stuffed his laptop into his bag.

"Of course. I've got everything I need." Izzy answered

"What about the food?" Tentomon deadpanned

"The others will bring it." He assured

"I hope that you're right." Tentomon answered...while grabbing a bag of crisps to bring with them

* * *

*with Matt*

"You ready, Gabumon?" Matt asked

"Got the stuff here." Said Digimon nodded, holding two bags with his hands

"Sweet." Matt grinned, tuning his guitar

"Great. Let's go." Gabumon answered

* * *

*with Joe*

"Okay, the first aid kit is stocked." Joe whispered, looking over his bag and boxes.

"Joe, stop worrying." Gomamon laughed

"Sorry. Old habits die hard and I can't help but worry." Joe answered

"That's why you're the mature one." Gomamon snickered

Joe nodded and put the satchel around his shoulder and picked up a bag of food. "At least this time we don't have to worry about shops."

* * *

*with Mimi*

Mimi was sleeping in a little longer, the time difference between New York and Japan was messing with her internal clock.

"Mimi! Mimi! Wake up!" Palmon yelled

"Hmm? Wha-? Momma?" Mimi shot up tiredly.

"It's the picnic!" Palmon urged

...

"SHOOT! I overslept!" She gasped as she got out of bed and tried to get ready for the picnic

* * *

*with Cody*

"Ready to go, Cody?" Upamon asked as he bounced next to Cody

"Hmm." Cody nodded, his mother looking on worried

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" His mother asked

"I will be fine. I shall be home for dinner mother." He bowed and left

"You worry too much." Cody's grandfather commented

"I am worried about what those older friends might get him into." She frowned "They already made him lie to get one of their friends out of class."

"But he DID tell us, it WAS for an emergency." He answered

"And he won't tell us what this so called emergency was!" She frowned

"He will tell us in time. Trust him." Cody's grandfather answered

* * *

*with Tai and Kari*

"Ready to go now?" Tai asked kindly

"Yep." Kari nodded, having finished her make up and walking outbid their bedroom

"Ready guys?" Tai asked their Digimon

"Of course." Veemon nodded with Agumon and Gatomon nodded in agreement, humming

"Then let's go." Tai ordered gently

* * *

*time skip*

The group grabbed their food and headed out to the park, going to meet up with their friends. They all met up, deep in the trees of the park "This is good." Kari spoke, seeing their location as the others started to arrive

"Hey, guys!" Matt called out, waving to them.

"You're late." Sora joked

"Yeah, sorry. But it's touch carrying a big enough speaker for a guitar." Matt responded with a smirk

"WHY'D you bring a speaker?" Joe blinked

"It's a JOKE, Joe. I'm kidding." Matt laughed.

"We brought sushi." Gabumon raised the bags.

"Sweet!" Agumon grinned

"Hope we didn't be 'twinsies'." Gabumon asked

"Huh?" Biyomon asked

"Bringing two lots the same as someone else." Gabumon explained

"Hey guys!" Mimi yelled, clearly tired as she ran over

"Hey...Whoa. Are you okay?" Joe asked as he held her up.

"Slept... In..." Mimi panted

"Ah." Joe nodded

"Let's get the blankets ready." Kari suggested as she and Kari got Mimi.

"You look REALLY nice, Mimi." Sora answered, helping take her friend's weight.

"Thanks." Mimi smiled. Mimi was wearing a white shirt with a teardrop motif, like her old crest and blue jeans with flat shoes.

"We got salad, don't worry about that." Palmon added

"Health freak." Izzy joked

"And what did YOU bring?" Palmon asked

"Laptop." Tentomon chuckled

"Of course." Everyone laughed

"Here, let's just get ready." Tai answered with the group getting the picnic all set up. It took about five to ten minutes, but everything was set up. And since they were on their own, they didn't need to worry about the public. Everyone sat on the blankets, smiling. Well, Mimi was almost dozing off on hers, but they didn't mind. The food was spread out, the old team sharing stories about the old days

"How long has it been since we've done this?" Sora asked

"A year?" Joe shrugged

"About that." TK nodded, the summer holidays coming up in two weeks

"Doesn't feel like it at times." Matt added

"... Hey, remember toy town?" Mimi smiled. The group aside from the younger DigiDestined groaned gently at that, remembering how THEY were being played with by the toys. But it soon got better when Monzaemon was fixed

"What's toy town?" Yolie asked, she and Cody as well as the newer Digimon being really excited about these potential stories

"It's this town on File Island we 'visited' once. It's looked after by Monzaemon, a good Digimon who we saved." Tai answered "He was being controlled by these things called Black Gears..."

"Black Gears? Are they like the Dark Rings and Spirals?" Armadillomon asked

"Kinda?" TK answered

"... They are VERY similar, now that I think about it." Izzy frowned

"You think they're like...the precursor or something?" Kari asked

"It's possible." Izzy nodded

"Er... So how'd you reach Ultimate?" Cody asked nervously

"Huh?" The team asked

"Oh...*yawn* we used...our crests." Mimi yawned, almost nodding off.

"Here." TK laughed, passing her a can of coffee

"Thank you." Mimi yawned and took it, hoping to get a buzz to wake herself up

"'Crests'?" Yolei asked

"Yeah. You know our DigiEggs?" Kari asked the two. "They have those little symbols on them."

"Those symbols are the crests." Tai nodded "Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Hope and Light. The DigiEgg's seem to be based on them."

"Yeah. It was insane trying to actually FIND the crests though." Matt laughed

"Yeah, it was...I still remember where I got mine." Sora nodded, thinking back to when she got hers "Back in Etamon's... Pyramid..."

"... Guys..." Tai blinked as he felt like someone suddenly kicked him in the head "I... Remember the Dark Network?"

"You mean that buncha wires that Etemon used to Digivolve? How can I forget?" Joe asked, thinking back to when MetalEtemon showed up

"What else did it do?" Tai asked softly

"... It stopped is from Digivolving..." the Digimon gasped

"So, the dark spires... the black rings and spirals...they're all connected?" Yolei asked

"The Control Spires... And the Dark Network... the Black Gear... The Dark Rings and Spirals... It... How?" Izzy muttered

"Datamon?" Agumon shrugged

"It's possible. But how could The Digimon Emperor get that information?" Izzy answered

"As Agumon said, Datamon. Maybe the two where working together." Kari suggested

"Makes as much sense as anything." Izzy answered

"Let's stop thinking of this sad stuff!" Mimi called

"Oh, okay. Who wants crisps?" Gomamon asked, holding an open bag.

Time ticked on, the team enjoying this rare time together with the new generation laughing and enjoying the stories from the older one. The Digimon were also playing with each other, just having a heck of a time "Hey, Sora, can I speak to you?" Mimi asked

"Um, sure." Sora nodded "Guys give us a minute?"

"No problem." They responded, letting Mimi and Sora have some privacy.

"Have fun." Kari grinned

The two walked off, making sure they were on their own "So, what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked

"I've spoken to Kari about sharing Tai." Mimi mumbled

"You have?" Sora asked, knowing about sharing Tai.

"Yes. And me joining." Mimi blushed

"Well...Welcome to the 'harem'." Sora smiled and hugged her

"W... What?" She gasped

"Kari and I are dating him... AND each other." Sora smiled with a blush

"I know that." Mimi nodded "Just... You... Being so open to this."

"I've taken a LOT of time to come to terms with this." Sora answered "And sharing with my best friend? I could think of worse things." She smiled

Mimi's Eyes watered and lip quivered as she looked at Sora and hugged her. "Thank you!" She squeaked. She hugged Sora close, crying happily

"It's okay, Mimi. Let it out." Sora patted her back

* * *

*with the others*

"I still can't believe you brought your laptop." Matt chuckled

"You brought your guitar." Izzy smirked back

"Touché." Matt nodded "But we do have a reason for said guitar."

"And that is?" Izzy asked, closing his laptop

Matt grinned and began to play a familiar song. Tai began to chuckle, knowing this song from their early days. As did the other original DigiDestined, Sora and Mimi returning

"What's this song?" Cody asked, getting into the beat

"Our song." The original group smiled

"You can join in too." Kari added, Tai taking the lead in the lyrics

 _"After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness_  
 _It seems as if our beloved dream will lose."_ Tai sang as he closed his eyes  
 _"Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay,_  
 _I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah!"_

 _"After an endless dream, in this miserable world."_ Sora sang, taking over as she sat next to Tai and held his hand  
 _"That's right, maybe not using. Onion sense isn't so bad after all._  
 _Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that tend to stay,_  
 _I'm sure we can fly..."_

 _"On My Love!"_ Agumon and Biyomon sang together, Matt nodding his head softly as the tempo increased

 _"I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind."_ Agumon sang, swaying from side to side

 _"I'll come to see you soon."_ Joe and Sora sang together, happily

 _"It's best to forget the unnecessary things."_ Kari sang happily, holding Gatomon in her arms and smiling

 _"There's no more time to be fooling around!"_ Mimi and TK sang as one

 _"What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow?"_ Biyomon and Sora sang together as the held each other softly

 _"I wonder if we'll reach the skies."_ Joe sang joyfully, patting Gomamon's head

 _"But, wow wow wow wow wow."_ Mimi and Palmon sang, Agumon spinning Palmon in a small dance

 _"I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow!"_ Veemon sang cheerfully, falling on his back with the wide grin you'd expect of him

 _"After an endless dream,"_ Tai sang loud and proud but stopped short as he...

 _"In this world of nothingness!"_ Matt sang, his fingers gliding over the guitar

 _"It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose."_ Sora and Izzy sang

 _"Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay."_ Gomamon and Tentmon dueted

 _"I'm sure we can fly!"_ Mimi called cheerfully

 _"On My Love!"_ The whole team of eight, their partners plus one sang as one unified force

 _"I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind."_ Patamon sang cheerfully as he flew around the group

 _"I'll come to see you where ever are."_ Kari and Tai sang to each other

 _"Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy."_ Gatomon sang, 'accidentally' tripping so she landed face to face with Veemon with the two smiling at each other

 _"To shout out, while listening to a hit song."_ Palmon and Biyomon sang as one

 _"What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow?"_ Tai and Matt sang as one, the two grinning almost like madmen at each other

 _"I wonder if it'll echo though this town."_ Tentmon sang

 _"But, wow wow wow wow wow."_ Matt and TK sang, the brothers harmenising perfectly

 _"There's no use anticipating."_ Izzy sang deeply

 _"After an endless dream, in this miserable world."_ Sora sang

 _"That's right."_ Agumon nodded

 _"Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all."_ Tai and Sora sang together, the red head pushing her boyfriend lightly

 _"Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that tend to stay."_ Mimi sang as she caught Tai, poking his nose softly before she pushed him back softly making him chuckle

 _"I'm sure we can fly."_ Kari sang, snuggling jokingly against Tai

 _"On My Love!"_ The girls of the group sang as one. Matt upped the tempo once more, grinning at the group

"Agumon!" Tai called as he grabbed the yellow dino and gave him a noogie

"Tai!" Agumon laughed

"Biyomon!" Sora called, Biyomon jumping into her arms

"Sora~!" Biyomon cheered, snuggling against her

"Gabumon!" Matt called passionately

"Matt." Gabumon laughed

"Tentmon." Izzy smiled softly, putting his hand on his partners back

"Izzy." Tentmon buzzed back

"Palmon~!" Mimi sang as she tilted her head to the side with a smile

"Mimi~." Palmon sang back as she copied her partner

"Gomamon." Joe praised softly, raising a hand

"JOE!" Gomamon all but yelled, using his flipper to high-five his partner

"Patamon." TK smiled softly

"T~K~!" Patamon sang, landing on his head

"Gatomon~." Kari nearly whispered, holding her close

"Kari." Gatomon smiled up at her...

"Veemon?" Tai added suddenly, holding out his fist

"... TAI!" Veemon smiled, all but crying at the act as he fist-bumped his partner

 _"After an endless dream,"_ Agumon sang with a smile

 _"In this world of nothingness!"_ Gabumon sang passionately

 _"It seems as if our beloved dream will lose."_ Gatomon continued

 _"Even with these unreliable wings,"_ Patamon sang loudly

 _"Covered in images that tend to stay!"_ Gomamon all but yelled

 _"I'm sure we can fly,"_ Palmon and Tentomon sang together

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Veemon cheered

 _"After an endless dream, in this miserable world!"_ The 8 original DigiDestined, the 8 original partners and their 'new member' sang together  
 _"That's right, maybe using common sense isn't so bad after all!_  
 _Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay,_  
 _I'm sure we can fly! On! My! Love~!"_

The New Digidestined and their partners gasped as they heard their friends sing that. They didn't know they COULD sing, but it was awesome!

The group smiled and laughed lightly, high-fiving and hugging and such "I got to admit, I was worried I forgot some of the words." Joe laughed, wiping his glasses

"As if any of us could." Mimi smiled

"True." Izzy answered, putting his laptop away.

Kari gave a subtle nudge to Sora and looked to Tai. Sora raised up an eyebrow, curious what she was getting at 'Sora, come on. Tell. Everyone.' Kari mentally thought, trying to get the point across with head movements and her eyes... it didn't really work

"... You okay Kari?" Sora asked

"Just need to borrow you for a sec, Sora." Kari quickly spoke, brining her up and walking off.

"What's with girls and girl talk today?" Izzy blinked

 **DOINK**

Yolei flicked his ear in annoyance.

"Ow!" he rubbed his head

Over by Sora and Kari were now at the same place Sora and Mimi were at when THEY talked "Okay, this is getting repetitive." Sora joked

"Yeah, I know, listen I think you should tell everyone that you and Tai are dating." Kari agreed and got to the point

"I was planning on that." Sora blinked

Kari blinked back in shock and facepalmed herself. "Dang it I REALLY jumped the gun on that one. Didn't I?"

Sora smiled and hugged her "It's fine. I'm sorry, just waiting for a time that feels natural."

"Okay." Kari nodded and kissed her quickly

"Just so you know. When Tai gives us permission, we're gonna do a LOT more." Sora whispered to Kari. Kari smiled and kissed her happily "We better head back. Who knows what the others will say?" Sora smirked

"Who knows." Kari shrugged and laughed. Speaking of which, the group were resting up from their full bellies. A LOT of food was consumed the time they were there... that was when Gatomon stood up

"Huh? Gatomon, are you okay?" Veemon asked as he saw his girlfriend stand

"I-I felt something." She whispered before she ran off

"Gatomon? Where's she going?" The Digimon asked as she ran off. They all followed, running after the cat-mon. Gatomon had a good head start on them, running faster and faster, trying to find and figure out what she felt. They soon neared the Tokyo broadcasting tower. Gatomon's eyes welled up, she remembered this place vividly. A place where her best friend...

 _"Gatomon."_ A voice echoed in her ears

She turned around, trying to look for the source of the voice. "It-is it you?" She whispered

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled, the group running further into the tower "I remember this place." Kari whispered as she ran faster to catch up with Gatomon.

"Oh no." Tai frowned. "Kari, WAIT!"

Agumon looked at Veemon in worry, this being the same building where Davis died "A-Agumon. Thish... thish ish." Veemon's eyes were welling up, seeing this place.

"Yeah." He nodded

"What'sh going on?" Veemon asked sadly

"I dunno. But we'll find out." Agumon reassured him. The group soon arrived on the walkway  
The same walkway

'This place.' Matt thought.

'A LOT of memories.' TK thought as well.

Kari froze as she looked at the area, nearly crying "G-Gatomon. Please. Stop." Kari cried, feeling her heart sink

Gatomon was crying as well, seeing where the 'voice' had lead her "Please. Please talk to me!" Gatomon called out, hoping to hear the voice once again.

 _"Gatomon."_ The voice echoed again, the others having arrived

"Do-do you hear him?" Gatomon asked, stopping at the top of the tower.

"I hear something." Matt nodded suspiciously

"But how? What's going on?" Yolei asked in innocent ignorance, except she knew this tower by reputation.

Suddenly a dark shadow began to zoom all over the bridge, the group getting into a circle defending each other. At once the older DigiDestined has their Digivices drawn, instincts already working

"Okay everyone, stay together." Joe spoke, trying to reassure them. Their Digivices shone lightly, ready to Digivolve the SECOND there was a HINT of a threat  
Gatomon was still in front of them, seeing the shadow zip around them...and then landing near an electrical circuit-board

It began to take shape. Half the height of TK, made of darkness in a rough human shape... With a familiar pointed hat...

"Can it be?" Kari gasped, covering her mouth

"It. It looks like." Sora followed

Gatomon tried to reach out with her paw...but she just broke down crying as they saw the figure.

It was a purple pointed hat wearing humanoid with grey-like skin, wearing a yellow and red bodysuit that had zips in patches around it, a purple cloak and brown boots and gloves.

 _"Hello. Gatomon."_ The voice spoke kindly, sounding like Armadillomon's voice, but much softer. Plus no 'cowboy' accent

"W. Wi... Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried happily, seeing her old friend. She ran up to him, trying to jump into his arms and hug him... But she fell right though him, like she fell though mist. The DigiDestined couldn't believe it. It was Wizardmon, their old friend. The one who saved Gatomon and Kari from Myotismon's lethal attack.

"Wizardmon?" Kari gasped. "Is it really you?"

 _"Yes. It's me."_ He answered, wanting to help up Gatomon... but knew he couldn't. He was not whole in this world.

"W... What?" Gatomon whispered as she stood back up, looking at her paws in horror. Why... Why couldn't she touch him?!

 _"I'm sorry, Gatomon. I can only remain like this for a little while."_ Wizardmon explained _"And... I don't have long."_

"What do you mean?" She whispered, crying

Wizardmon sighed heavily and looked gently at her _"This place cannot hold me for much longer. It took me a long time to put myself here...and now, I don't have the energy to sustain myself for much longer."_

"Why reveal yourself?" Mimi asked, crying herself. She was an emotional and empathic girl, don't judge

 _"Because I have something important for you all, something you MUST know."_ Wizardmon answered _"Darkness is coming. A Seed of Evil holds domain over Kindness. Only the Golden Radiance can save the trapped soul."_

The DigiDestined looked at each other, trying to decrypt what Wizardmon was trying to say. Luckily, Izzy was having this recorded, so they could refer back to it later.

"Another sang prophecy?" Matt groaned "The last one we had, I got an arrow in the chest!"

"You weren't the only one." Tai remembered, indicating himself.

"Wait WHAT?!" Yolie screamed

"It... Happened a LONG time ago." Tai explained.

"Wizardmon, I don't understand." Gatomon cried, wanting to hold her friend again.

 _"What don't you understand, old friend?"_ He smiled, kneeling down to be eye level with her

"I-I lost you once...Please. Don't go again." She wept, old feelings coming to the front as tears fell down her face like a river "W... Why do you have to go again? I... I don't w... want you to go! I... I miss you!"

 _"I wish I could stay, but I can't."_ He smiled _"I saved you, those years ago, so you could live and be happy. And I have not regretted that choice ONCE. You have what makes you happy. Keep him close, he will never leave you."_

Gatomon looked through Wizardmon and saw Veemon standing there. "I'll never leave HIM too."

Wizardmon smiled with his eyes, being genuinely happy at that answer

 _"I am SO happy for you Gatomon."_ He smiled gently

"W... W... Wizardm.. m... mon..." Gatomon sniffed and wiped her tears.

 _"You're my best friend...my sister."_ Wizardmon reached out and tried to cup her cheek as he began to digitise  
And in seconds he faded away

Gatomon wept gently as she saw Wizardmon disappear. "Friends forever." As he disappeared Gatomon cried and took off running in front of her

Everyone not in the know expected her to hug Patamon, even the orange flying hamster who landed and held his arms out for a hug. So they where shocked when Gatomon almost knocked Veemon off his feet as she charged into his chest, hugging him tightly and crying

"Oh, Gatomon." Veemon whispered as he held her.

Patamon frowned, thinking that he wasn't good enough for her.

"I'm here." Veemon held her close, rubbing her back

 _'Keep her safe.' Wizardmon's voice echoed in Veemon's ear_

'I promishe.' Veemon thought. He kissed her softly, his head resting against hers. The Digimon and DigiDestined looked at each other and felt worried.

The "Golden Radiance", a new Darkness, "Kindness" it was all a lot for them to know right now.

Plus Veemon and Gatomon being a couple, as was revealed to them. A shock for all, especially for Patamon  
Sora was silent... Before she kissed Tai, deciding to distract everyone and get it out there. Tai blinked at this quick gesture, but immediately realised that this was needed to vent the tension and leave.

"... Took you long enough." Matt laughed

"Yeah, Sorry. We just-" Tai laughed awkwardly.

"Needed to find the right time." Sora followed up, resting her head on his shoulder

* * *

*time skip*

The gang were all heading back home now, with everything that has happened they needed time to calm down "Well... Today's been a roller coaster." Joe commented

"Yes, it has." Izzy agreed and looked at the recording of Wizardmon's message. Well, the recording stick at least

"Well, I've got to get back. I've got a LOT of sleep to catch up on." Mimi yawned, stretching gently "Can you walk me back to the school Tai? It is on the way back to your place." Mimi asked

"Yeah, of course." Tai nodded.

"Want me to join or do you mind if I go straight home?" Kari asked

"Your choice." Tai nodded

"I think we'll head home. I think we need to calm down a bit." Kari answered, hugging her brother and picked up Gatomon.

"I'll go with them." Veemon added

"Thanks, Veemon." Tai smiled with a respectful nod. He waved at the others, walking off with Mimi. "It was good to see you again, Mimi." Tai spoke gently to her.

"You can see me whenever you want Tai." Mimi smiled with hidden meaning as they snuck into the younger generations school

"Yeah, I know." Tai nodded as they snuck into the computer room "Here we are." Mimi nodded... Before she pushed Tai against the wall, kissing him deeply "Hmm? Hm. Hmm~." Tai blinked before he accepted it and held her close. Mimi grabbed his hands, bringing them to her ass as she pushed her tongue into his mouth 'Holy crap!' Tai thought as he tasted her tongue. Mimi's eye rolled up a bit, holding his head and enjoying his hands on her ass. Tai slowly broke the kiss and panted as he looked lovingly and/or lustfully at her.

"Kari and Sora said I could join." Mimi licked her lips, looking at him lustfully

"Oh. Great." Tai gasped gently as he panted looking at her. Mimi nodded and kissed him again, grinding against him 'Holy cow! I-I'm getting hard!' Tai thought, feeling Mimi grind on him...and the way she was right now, the way she was dressed and styled...It made her exotic.

'He's big.' she thought happily

"M. Mimi. Can. I ask you something?" Tai asked as he tried to get to his pocket.

"Of course." She smiled

"Do... Do you want-?" He gulped, getting his wallet and felt around for a condom.

"Sex?" Mimi asked

"Um. Yeah." Tai nodded. "We don't have to if you don't want."

"I'm feeling excited and have been waiting for this." She smiled, kissing him

"So... Is that a 'yes'?" Tai joked playfully as his wallet dropped to the desk and a condom packet in his fingers.

"You tell me." Mimi smiled as she backed up as she undid her jeans. She dropped them, revealing her green panties as she sat on the computer desk

"Oh my gosh." He blushed and instinctively pulled down his trousers and opened the condom packet. He slipped the blue rubber package on, his hands grasping her nicely toned thighs "Oh man... Your butt is SOFT." Tai praised her as he rubbed her thighs and sandwiched his dock between her cheeks.

"Hmm." Mimi moaned softly "I'm ready Tai."

"Okay." Tai nodded, moving her panties to the side he slid his cock into her tight pink pussy, feeling her hymen and fill her with his member "Your a virgin?" He blinked

Mimi bit her lip as she moaned, nodding as she felt Tai's length within her. "I-I've been. Saving myself."

Tai smiled nervously, pushing in. Mimi moaned as she felt Tai pushing in, his cock making her his woman, part of the harem. She held tightly onto the desk, feeling some pain spark through her along with pleasure "M-Mimi." Tai moaned, holding her tight as he slowly thrust within her, giving her more pleasure than pain. Wanting this memory to be good.

"Fuck! Tai! I... Fuck! I didn't know it'd feel this good!" She gasped and moaned

"It-it does. And it'll get better. With practice." Tai answered, leaning in close as his hands caressed up to her breasts. He began to give quicker, harder thrusts as he moaned. Mimi's pussy was getting wetter and wetter, almost dripping on the floor now. And she was moaning out, almost about to say Tai's name with each thrust "Meems... You're squeezing..." Tai panted

"It. It's too good. Tai. I-I think. I'm climaxing!" Mimi squeaked happily. "Cumming! Cumming! AAAAHHH!" Tai soon followed, filling the condom in Mimi's pussy, feeling her climax over his cock. He held her pink hair gently and kissed her deeply 'I'm... I'm finally a woman.' Mimi thought happily. 'HIS woman.' The two broke the kiss, panting

"How was it?" Tai asked lovingly.

"Indescribable." Mimi responded

Tai smiled and kissed her again, pulling out carefully "I think... you squirted." Tai chuckled gently, as he removed and tied the condom.

"Really?" She blushed

"Yeah. Just look at the floor." Tai answered, looking for some paper towels. "We don't want anyone to know we were here, do we?" He chuckled

"Why not?" Mimi shrugged "They can't prove its us. They wouldn't know it's us. And no one's gonna be here until Monday, so it'll mostly dry by then."

Tai stopped in place and thought about it. "I. Good point." He nodded

Mimi nodded and kissed him again "I really like you Tai. And I want a proper date soon." She smiled

"I want one too." Tai admitted.

Mimi smiled, looping a leg around his waist playfully as she kissed him again before she pulled her jeans back up "I'll see you soon. Okay?" Mimi asked

Tai nodded "Err... where's Palmon and Agumon?" He thought aloud

We zoom outside, the two Digimon standing in another room as Palmon wanted to speak to him on private "So, what did you want to talk about, Palmon?" Agumon asked as he rubbed his arm

"This." Palmon smiled and kissed him

Agumon blinked in shock, feeling Palmon's lips on his snout mouth. He soon smiled and broke the kiss "I'll tell Biyomon." He smiled  
For those of you who don't understand, Digimon are not like humans. Their culture, which is almost animal like in some ways, they see no problems with having multiple mates

"Okay, that's good." Palmon answered

Agumon nodded, holding her paw... hand... Plant fin... thing... gently "I think us three are gonna be great." Agumon smirked

"Don't doubt it, Agumon." Palmon chuckled. The two smiled, returning to Tai and Mimi

"Hey, ready to go?" Tai asked Palmon, glimpsing at their joined hands

"Yes." She nodded

"I'll be waiting Tai." Mimi smiled, pecking his lips before she turned to the computer "DigiPort Open!" Mimi and Palmon were soon headed back for America, hoping to get a few hours sleep from the hectic day they have had. Agumon and Tai smiled as they saw their girlfriends leave. "So...you and Palmon?" Tai asked

"So, you and Mimi?" Agumon smiled back

High five

* * *

*At the Kamiya house*

"How're you feeling, Gatomon?" Kari asked as she, Veemon and her were sitting at the table with a glass of water each.

"Better than I had thought I'd be." Gatomon admitted

"You need anything?" Veemon asked kindly, trying to be an attentive boyfriend

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder "For you not to move."

Veemon nodded. "I can do that."

 **CLICK**

"That's a keeper." Kari smiled as she took a photo of the two before she left them alone

'Kari.' The two thought as they just sat there.

Kari went to her room, thinking about what she could do for dinner tonight and what she could do for Tai for 'dessert'. She giggled, smiling

"I love you." Veemon mumbled to Gatomon softly

Gatomon's heart thumped a little quicker as she heard that. Hearing him say that, just made her feel happier "I love you to." She smiled back with absolute finality

Outside Veemon smiled gently, the inside however he could hear the angel's chorus sing around him. He held her closer, smiling

"We're home." A voice came through the door.

"Tai!" The two jumped a bit

"Huh? What's wrong ?" Tai asked as he saw the two

"You scared us." Veemon said while at the same time Gatomon said "We where having a moment."

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin it." The two apologised.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tai waved, going to his and Kari's room

"Okay, night." The two waved

"Later." Agumon waved and yawned. The household was going to sleep now. After everything today had installed in them, they needed it.

"Tai." Kari smiled as she saw her brother

"Yeah?" He smiled at her

"Did Mimi get off okay?" She asked, insinuating a double entendre

"She did. And helped me do the same." He nodded, kissing her "You little minx."

Kari giggled happily. "Do you want anything for dinner?"

"You?" He smiled, kissing her neck and biting teasingly making her giggle

"I'm actually 'dessert'." Kari moaned

"Fine." He huffed playfully

"Don't worry. I'll try to be worth it." Kari whispered, going to make a small dinner

She smiled, seeing Veemon and Gatomon asleep on the coach in each others arms. Little did anyone know they had unknowingly absorbed something... Magical


	20. Blazing Sun, Soccer Showdown

**Guest** **chapter 19** **Jul** **22** : Not yet.

 **dustinhogan83** : Not right now. But here is a tip. What did the Digimon in Tamers do when a Digimon died?

 **Menydragon5** : Maybe.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Who knows.  
And no, not doing Hurricane Touchdown.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : No we are not doing any callbacks to Davis. None of the main characters really knew him before he died.  
Also he did not die in the Digital World so no 'ghost' situation would be ABLE to happen anyway.  
It is the power of Miracles, not Deus Ex Machina. It still has to follow the rules on some level  
Also what purpose would Davis' ghost appearing serve? He is not linked to any main characters trauma or arcs. Everything related to him, character and plot wise, has been completed. What's he going to do? Tell Veemon, who never met Davis in this timeline, he approves of his choice? Why would he care? Tell Tai he is doing a good job? Tai is older, smarter and more experienced than him.  
Also we are ignoring everything to do with the dumb ass stupidity that IS the 'problem of Ryo'.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : For the last time, **stories will be updated when they are updated!** I have told you this a HUNDRED times!

 **Bender:** Yep but not with Tai.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Bender** : We've got plans in store for when we get to THAT part of the series.

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : *facepalm and sigh* Oh boy...Look. Here's the thing. No offence, but this is asked a LOT. And...We have a LOT of stories we're writing and we have Life in the way too. Honestly, I agree with your want for new chapters, but those older stories don't reflect well when compared to our newer stuff. Grey and I have grown as writers and the stories you mentioned are very old in comparison, we would feel like we're cheating everyone out of quality work by uploading our old stories. So, please understand that we're also working on new stories as well while also trying to work as best as we can with other stories.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : You'll have to wait and see. Also, that's a good suggestion.

 **PhantomDark** : Wait and see, we've got more on the way.

 **Menydragon5** : Oh. You'll see. You'll ALL SEE! *Evil laugh* *cough, cough* ACK! Excuse me.

 **dustinhogan83** : Give it a few weeks in story, you'll see what's going to happen.

 **61394** : Thank you.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

TWENTY BLOODY CHAPTERS?! ALREADY!?

FUUUUCK this is awesome!

Well, time for another Tai focused story that has some big reveals.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 20: Blazing Sun, Soccer Showdown  
**

* * *

It was now Monday and the school was buzzing for what was happening at the end. Tai sighed as he looked down at his red jersey on his chest. This would be the last time he would be wearing it 'One last time.' He thought sadly. He knew he couldn't delay it. He and the team were looking nervous, the last match with Tai on the team. They HAD to make it count!

They all smiled at each other, encouraging each other to make this game end in a win "We've got this, Tai." One of the students spoke respectfully to their captain

"Thanks guys. This means a lot." He nodded

"We'll give a hell of a match." Another spoke

"Alright teams! On the field, now!" A voice spoke through, it being their coach

"Coach is banging on again." Tai chuckled "Let's go."

The group nodded and ran outside, the coach grabbing Tai by the shoulder as he left the room "Kamiya. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you know the rules." The man sighed "Just do your team proud. Do your school proud. Do yourself proud. You'll do great."

"I'm going to give it my all, coach." Tai answered determinedly "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You haven't let me down Kamiya, and you won't as long as you give it your all." He smiled

"Players on the field!" The referee blew his whistle to grab the players attentions

Tai looked into the stand, seeing most of the DigiDestined and their partners in the stands. Each giving their support for him, waving a banner with the crest of courage on it for him. Of course people didn't understand what that meant but Tai did, and that was all that mattered. Tai smiled, looking at the other team that was clad in green and they looked a bit cocky. Knowing that this was Tai's last match. But one of the most smug looking players was a dark black haired player with grey eyes. Their captain, Ken Ichijoji, who was smiling like the friendliest person in the world. Tai and Ken walked to the center of the pitch ready for the coin toss.

"Call it." The referee spoke, flipping a coin

"Heads." Tai said quickly

The referee caught the coin in the air and landed it on the back of his hand "HEADS!" He called out, pointing to Tai's team starting the match

'You can do it Tai.' Kari thought as the field got into position

As the ball was set with Tai's foot just a centimeter off to the right of it...the whistle blew and the game was on!  
Time felt much slower than it actually was as both teams where near evenly matched  
It wasn't long before the first goal was scored and

 **1-0!**

The green team had scored first!

But not ten minutes later, it was an even game

 **1-1!**

The passes were quick but almost precise, trying to dodge the opponents tackles. Tai tried to get a goal in, but was intercepted by Ichijoji. The interception caused Tai's foot to collide with Ichijoi's shin, slashing it open as Tai tripped and landed face first into the ground

"Ooooh!" The collective of the crowd winced as Ken yelled in pain, feeling his shin caught open.

The referee whistled loudly to halt the match and get a doctor on the pitch to look at Ken's shin. It was wrapped up, the injury not being too bad but Ken could only take part in penalties. Tai was reprimanded with a yellow card for Ken's injury. But it was understandable.

The match continued with a free kick for the green team. Time ticked away, half time coming and going and neither team scored another goal. It was still 1-1, the game was fierce until...

 **GOAL!**

 **2-1!**

The green team had scored again!

Tai and his team were bummed out by that, but now that had a chance to equalise With only ten minutes left on the clock! 'Come on, Come on! We have to score! Tai thought, trying his best and got the ball away from one of the greens.

He gave a mighty kick, putting his all into it and...

 **2 - 2!**

"YES!" Tai cheered as the whistle called but it wasn't over yet.

They needed to break this tie

The match continued, the team's trying their best to score that winning goal. But then the whistle went. The match had to be paused. The time was up... but the game wasn't over "Over time. Penalties!" The referee called out.

"Tai! You can do it!" The DigiDestined cheered

The referee called up the green team to go first. Since they had a priority due to the incident from earlier. So Ken took his spot

"He's got to have SOME handicap right? He's injured." TK whispered to Yolei...and the crowd cheered as Ken scored a goal.

 **3-2!**

And once again, Ken was up to kick. With the ball right in place

 **4-2!**

 **5-2!**

Each one of those goals was dead center. Ken looked innocent enough...but he was going to make this HURT! Behind that smile and spirit of sportsmanship was a malicious spirit, missing the last two shots from his injury.

"The score is ow 5-2 to the green team. With the majority of goals being won by their own Ken Ichijoji. can the red team make a comeback?" The announcer asked

Tai heard the announcement. How could this happen? Ken had practically robbed them of victory. He felt afraid of letting everyone down

"You can do it Kamiya!" His coach yelled and Tai clenched his fists

'No.' Tai thought confidentially as he took his place. His heart glowed orange, Tai taking the shot. The ball soared as it left its spot. The goal keeper leapt to try and block it...

 **GOAL!**

 **5-3!**

Tai smiled and took the next shot. It was in the exact place. Tai reeled back a few steps and kicked. Instead of the left, like last time, it swerved to the right!  
Another goal!

 **5-4!**

They were making a come back!

Another shot

 **SAVE!**

The goal keeper saved that one!

Only two shots left!

Tai sighed and breathed heavy, trying to keep his cool. Over by the green team, they were on the edge of their seats...with Ken looking intently at Tai. Almost like he was trying to lay a curse on him, if he didn't break eye contact. Tai cooled down...and took the shot. It seemed to be going to the left, but it was chipped over above the keeper's head!

 **5-5!**

One ball left  
The crowd was on tender hooks, Tai had only one chance left.

'Miss, miss, miss, miss, MISS!' a voice repeated in anger as it didn't arouse suspicion. Tai looked at the ball with his foot on it...and then he looked to the goal.

'One last shot.' He thought. He backed up from the start. The goal keeper tried to discern his body language. Left, right or center. Which one? Tai took a running start, his feet felt like they were on fire, his heart pumping with endorphins to make sure the shot rung true.

'He"s going RIGHT!' The voice and the keeper thought, seeing Tai's body language.

 **THUD!**

 **WHOOSH!**

The sounds of heartbeats was the only noise there.

The ball flew through the air at its max speed from the kick, the goal keeper jumped to try and catch it.

The ball WAS going right!

Tai's eyes fixed on the ball, visualising it to go into the net.

The goal keeper's hands were already reached out. There was no way he could miss.

The feel of the ball connected on the gloves. The friction of the speed and the gravity of the keeper were in unison...

But against the odds, the ball slipped between the crack of the keeper's hand.

And landed squarely the back of the net!

 **5-6!**

Tai had scored the winning goal!

The wall of noise was defining

Tai fell to his knees as he heard the screams of joy. He had won the last game he'd ever play. He couldn't believe it.  
"YES!" he cheered, his team mates hugging him and cheering

The stands stood up and clapped for the winning team. 90 minutes plus penalties. 11 goals. It was just a HELL of a match! They think it's all over. It isn't now!

Ken Ichijoji glared, hate in his eyes 'Damn you, Kamiya.' Ken thought, limping away to get changed. He recognized him from the Digital World 'I'll get you back for this.'

Back on the pitch, Tai was getting praises and tears for winning that last match. He could see his friends waving and cheering from the stands making him smile wider "Well done, Kamiya." The coach spoke as Tai got up.

"Thank you sir." Tai nodded with a smile

Tai soon went over to his friends and hugged them. All of them bouncing in excitement from what happened "You did it!" Sora cheered and kissed him

Tai accepted the kiss and hugged her close. "Yeah, we did." Tai answered, sharing the glory with the team

* * *

*time skip*

The team were now in the Digital World, Tai having gotten out of his football gear and back in his regular clothes but he kind of wish they hadn't gone. The DigiDestined were captured by the Emperor!

Tai was standing there, Veemon and Agumon either side of him. They where in a large canyon, the others hanging from a stone walkway. They where hanging via their hands, the group seperated evenly along the walkway with large gaps between them. Standing on the walkway was the Emperor... And below the walkway was a Deltamon, a large blue dinosaur Digimon who's left hand was a skull dinosaur head and right hand was a mechanical dinosaur head

Tai was growling at himself. The Emperor wasn't playing around. If he said anything, he would cause a section of the walkway to break and his friends would be killed! And he couldn't even say "Let them go!" Because that would lead him to destroying the entire bridge and kill them all!

"Well DigiFool." The Emperor mocked "It seems we have a bit of a problem, don't we? Deltamon only has three mouths but there are four snacks hanging under my feet." The Emperor said and suddenly stopping, Tai understanding what the Emperor was suggesting  
Save one. Kill three.  
Who was he going to choose?

'Damn him. He wasn't this maniacal last time.' Tai thought to himself in anger.

"Now, which of your little friends will you save?" The Emperor grinned evilly "The hat wearing hippie, the girl with glasses, the kid... Or your little sister?"

Tai's eyes widened. 'How the hell does he know that?'

"Tai, we gotta do something!" Veemon whispered

"I know." Tai frowned, closing his eyes "I can't choose!" He yelled

The Digimon Emperor smiled maliciously. "Well then...if YOU can't choose. I'LL chose for you." He then stepped across and just barely missed the fingers of the DigiDestined...until he turned back and 'accidentally' stepped on Kari's fingers.

Wincing, Kari tried to hold on, but she felt him grinding his heel on her digits "Ah!"

"Stop!" Tai yelled

"Then bow!" The Emperor roared in anger "Bow! Put your head in the dirt and beg your emperor to spare their worthless lives!"

Tai had to swallow his pride, hearing that demand...but to save Kari...he was going to do it.  
To save all of them he was going to do it

"T-Tai." Yolei whispered as she saw this. Kari was gently crying, trying to hold back her pain.

Tai knelt down, his forehead touching the ground as he clenched his teeth "Please. I BEG you. DON'T kill them." Tai begged through clenched teeth "Please, my oh mighty emperor, spare their lives. I beg you."

You could almost FEEL the boner coming from the Digimon Emperor, having this much power over Tai.

 **"TEMPEST WING!"**

 **"ROSETTE STONE!"**

 **"STAR SHOWER!"**

Suddenly a large blast of pink energy flew out of nowhere, destroying the walkway the Emperor was stood on "GAH!" The Emperor screamed as he tried to get his flirting back and dodge the Deltamom below. The four hanging, however, fell

Tai's eyes widened in fear as he saw his friends falling...and then floating? "What the-?" He gasped as his friends forms shifted, turning into Bakemon "B-Bakemon? He. Had me begging. For BAKEMON?!" Tai grunted and then yelled as the others flew in, bruised and cut up but alive

"Tai!" Cody called out, looking worse than the others.

"Y-You're alright!" Tai gasped in relief as Halsemon, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon landed

"Gato!" Veemon cheered, hugging her

"We're okay, Vee." Nefertimon responded.

"What happened?" Tai asked as he hugged Kari.

"We'll explain later, NOW we got THAT to deal with!" TK answered, pointing to Deltamon however he stumbled as he got off Pegasusmon, almost falling but he caught himself on his partner

"... No." Tai stated simple with determination, letting go of Kari who had hugged him as soon as she had the chance "You guys are exhausted. And this guy's made me mad. Leave him to me. Right guys?"

"Yeah." Agumon nodded with narrowed eyes

"I'm gonna shmack him shome." Veemon glared, punching his fist

"Then you're gonna need these." Armadillomon spoke, pointing to Cody's D-Terminal.

"You can do it Tai." Yolie smiled as Hawkmon DeDigivolved, sending over the eggs of Love and Sincerity

"You've got this." TK added, sending over Hope to Tai

"I know you'll win." Kari smiled, handing over the DigiEgg of Light to him.

"DELTAMON! DESTROY THEM!" The Digimon Emperor ordered

"Agumon."

"Ready!"

"Veemon."

"I'm pumped!"

 **"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIES!"**

 **"AGUMON/VEEMON! ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** The two proclaimed as the two were enveloped with the light of the different DigiEggs  
 **"VOLCAGREYMON!** **RAIDRAMON!"**

 **"SKULL FANG!"** Deltamon roared, lunging forward with his skeleton hand.

Both VolcaGreymon and Raidramon leapt our of the way, dodging the controlled Digimon's attack. Their eyes glowed, looking like rainbows

 **"PLASMA SHARDS!"** VolcaGreymon shouted, shooting his attack

 **"LIGHTNING BLAST!"** Raidramon shot out bolts of lightning from his back. The two attacks collided and struck at Deltamon, but the viscous Digimon wasn't out yet. He snarled, his hands shooting out to crush them...

 **"Break Up!"** Tai called, Agumon and Veemon reverting to their Rookie forms **"Armour Digivolve!"**

 **"FLAMEDRAMON/RAICORNMON!"**

"What the-? How fast?" The Digimon Emperor yelled

 **"FIRE ROCKET!"**

 **"STORMING CLOUDS!"**

The two brothers were causing devastating damage against Deltamon, but it seemed like it wasn't doing enough. Sure it was hitting it, but not enough to break the Dark Spiral. The two jumped around, Raicornmon like lightning and hitting hard while Flamedramon distracted it and shot in the openings Raicornmon gave

"Keep it up guys!" Tai cheered

"Crush the ground! Attack THERE!" The Digimon Emperor ordered, stomping on his Airdramon's back

 **"Break Up!"** Tai grinned, Agumon and Veemon being too small targets and being missed entirely **"Armour Digivolve!"** The two Digimon now began to glow two different colours. TK's and Kari's!

 **"GARGOYLMON!** " Veemon proclaimed as he was now Light armoured

But Agumon's was Hope. The team were in shock to see what he would turn into!  
Agumon's body began to shift and change. His upper body became more humanoid with a horse-like head, his legs became equine and armoured with wings on the hooves **"CLOUDGREYMON!"** The newly formed Digimon proclaimed proudly. CloudGreymon lifted his hands hands, catching the jaws of Deltamon's middle head and holding it open

"NOW VEE!" CloudGreymon called out

 **"WHITE STATUE!"** Gargoylmon called out, shooting a large statue at Deltamon's mouth. It slammed hard, CloudGreymon jumping out of the way. The impact slammed Deltamon's head closed, making him bite his own tongue

"Are they just messing with my ultimate?!" The Digimon Emperor snarled

"Nice work flying." Gargoylmon spoke

"Yeah, been a while since I had wings." CloudGreymon answered.

"Let's switch it up!" Tai called out

"On it!" The two answered

 **"Break Up!"**

"I am getting pissed off!" The emperor snarled "Airdramon! Bakemon! Fight!" He ordered the other Digimon.

 **"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Veemon proclaimed and transformed into his Hope form  
 **"SAGITTARIMON!"  
** This new form was a black armoured centaur Digimon, with Flamedramon claws and a large bow. His upper torso was covered in a dark red armour with the symbol of Hope on his waist guard.

Agumon was also burning bright, illuminated by the DigiEgg of Light's power.  
 **"AGUMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Agumon proclaimed as he transformed. His body became a quadruped lizard, his snout became longer and more refined with three horns, sprouting wings from his back and his body was now clad in golden armour.  
 **"SEBMON!"** The new Agumon Digivolution proclaimed

"What the hell?!" The Emperor yelled

"Okay. THAT'S funny." Yolei gasped a laugh

 **"LIGHT FANG!"** Sebmon roared, bitting down on a Bakemon

 **"JUDGEMENT ARROW!"** Sagittarimon proclaimed as he pulled his bow back and fired arrows of Chrome Digizoid at another Bakemon. The two crashed to the floor in seconds, knocked out

"Whoa. This power's crazy!" Sagittarimon gasped as he transformed back to Veemon

"Yeah." Agumon smiled, dodging Airdramon and Deltamon's attacks

"It feels like they are just mocking them now..." Yolie blinked

'Time for the girls.' Tai thought **"Next! Armour Energies!"**

"Okay!" The two answered

 **"AGUMON/VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** The two proclaimed as they were transforming into their new forms from Sincerity and Love.

 **"SETHMON!"** Veemon called, becoming a red four legged Digimon with orange stripes, Halsemon's head armour and large blue tusks

 **"BLOOMGREYMON!"** Agumon's new Digivolution called out.  
It was a small, humanoid Greymon that looked like a samurai. He wore large leaf-shaped shoulder armour that reached his elbows and guarded his chests, had baggy white pants, bad bamboo armour hanging from his hips, had some vines wrapped around his arms and his helmet had a flower symbol on the skull. Has a sword that is made of a leaf.

"He...He's tiny!" The Digimon Emperor blinked and jeered as BloomGreymon was not much taller than Agumon. He an inch shorter than TAI!

"I HAPPEN to be travel sized for convenience!" BloomGreymon pointed at the Digimon Emperor with his leaf-blade

* * *

 _ ***Insert Intermission***_

 _ **We apologise for the two lame jokes. The writer has been put in the corner.**_

* * *

*Back to the story*

"HA!" BloomGreymon jumped high, sword drawn

"Airdramon, blast him!" The Emperor demanded. The serpent-like Digimon reeled back and shot out a fire blast at BloomGreymon, hitting him head on...but it just cut through the flames like nothing!

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Sethmon yelled, jumping onto the flying dragon

"ARGH!" The Digimon Emperor began to fall, losing his footing from Aidramon's back. He crashed to the floor, the two Digimon returning to rookie once more

"Awe, I wanted to try Sincerity next." Veemon pouted.

"You MIGHT just get your chance." Agumon pointed to the still standing Deltamon

"How much can that thing TAKE?" TK asked "Those two are messing about!"

 **"Armour Energies!"** Tai called

"Right!" The two proclaimed and armour Digivolved.

 **"VEEMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Veemon proclaimed as his body was enveloped by the light of Sincerity and transformed into a humanoid Digimon. He was taller than Tai now, with light blue skin with white claws, wearing white baggy trousers, a green 'X' chain around his torso, wooden fists and armguards with two wooden swords, wearing an emotionless mask with red eyes and two horns near the forehead and red hair coming from the back. Instead of Veemon's naturally loud and hyper voice, this new Digimon's voice was calm and cool **"YAKSAMON!"**

 **"AGUMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Agumon proclaimed, his body surrounded in the light of Love. Agumon's body began to change and shift into a quadruped Digimon. He had silvery blue armoured head and wings, dark yellow skin and stripes on his legs. Two teeth on the lower jaw more prominent like a sabre tooth tiger's fangs but upside down with silver claws and tail spikes. **"DAIMON!"** The two landed, confident and ready

"ARGH!" The Digimon Emperor landed on the ground. "KILL THEM! Turn them to dust!"

Veemon's new form jumped forward, using his kendo sword to block the strike from Deltamon's tail. Deltamon growled in confusion, seeing how strong this new form was. "That will be enough." Yaksamon spoke calmly, looking directly into Deltamon's eyes "Now!" He called

 **"FURIE FLIGHT!"** Daimon struck forward, his wings glowing and firing straight through Deltamon. The dinosaur roared in pain, falling to its knees as the two became rookies again

Both Agumon and Veemon panted as Deltamon fell. "Think that broke the Dark Spiral?" Agumon panted

"Had to have done." Veemon answered. The Emperor frowned, running off in anger

"Veemon!" Tai called as his D3 glowed purple **"Armour Energies!"**

 **"RIGHT! VEEMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Veemon proclaimed loudly. **"HONEYBEEMON!"** He had transformed into a humanoid bee Digimon with yellow armour, flying off at his top speed to get the Emperor. The small Digimon, barley larger than Veemon, grabbed Tai by the chest and picked him up, the two zooming at the retreating Emperor

"... That forms adorable." Gatomon blushed

"Are you guys okay?" Agumon asked, before he was going to run off after them.

"We're fine. We where just fighting an army of Monochromon before we found you." Patamon nodded

"Okay, I'll go catch them up!" Agumon answered, running off... Only for a Monochromon to burst through the wall

"Oh... COME ON!" Agumon groaned.

"Vee, throw me at him and Break up!" Tai called

"Okay, I'll try!" HoneyBeemon responded and tried to throw Tai up with all his strength which was a lot

"WHOA!" Tai called out as he was flung into the air **"Agumon! Armour Digivolve!"** He yelled, his D3 glowing purple before he crashed into the Emperor like a brick sending them both rolling down a rocky hill

 **"AGUMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Agumon called out and began to transform **"DRILLGREYMON!"  
** This new form was a smaller, slim, humanoid sized Greymon with bulky yellow armour on its chest, shoulders and arms. He has drills poking out of its shoulders, forearms and hands. Its skin is yellow and it has a drill for a nose-horn "RARGH! HOLD ON GUYS!" DrillGreymon called out and protected the group from the Monochromon. Tai was pinning the Digimon Emperor down so he couldn't get away. The two where rolling down the hill, throwing blows before the Emperor mocked the older one way "Argh!" Get back-!" Tai reached and grabbed the Digimon Emperor's leg.

"ARGH!" He screamed as Tai's grip, no matter how small it was, stung him like blade. He used his other foot and slammed it into Tai's face to get him to release him

"GAH! That-HNN!" Tai grunted as he let go and got up, chasing after him...and noticed that he was running with a limp. The Emperor span around and started punching Tai. Tai tried to block, but this guy's technique was like he was a black belt. But he noticed he wasn't using his knees effectively...call it dirty tactics or strategic cunning, but he tried to trip him up and land him on his hurt knee. The kids technique was clearly hindered, unable to put much weight on one leg. And with one strong kick he fell to the floor in pain

"ARGH! FFF! HNN!" The Digimon Emperor hissed and tried to breathe through the pain

"What the hell?" Tai frowned, something clicking in his mind 'That knee.' Tai thought, flashing back to the football match. 'The injury. No, it CAN'T be!' he thought, his eyes widening "Ken Ichijoji?" He said/gasped

The Digimon Emperor looked at Tai with his teeth bared, trying to get back onto his feet. Trying to have some 'dignity' left. "That's right, Kamiya. **I** am the Digimon Emperor." He smirked as he removed his glasses

Tai's eyes widened as he saw him. This kid? The one who was terrorising the Digital World for up to a YEAR; was KEN?  
Tai's fist tightened as rage filled his soul  
"You. YOU were the one who's been destroying this place?" Tai growled. "Gabumon, all these Digimon. The Dark Rings and Spirals?!"  
This little... Punk! This guy who was rich, a genius, an amazing athlet? This guy who could have/do whatever he wanted? HE was torturing the people of the Digital World?!  
Tai did not even REMEMBER the last time he was this pissed

"I've been making this world MINE, Kamiya. And you can't halt it." Ken answered

...

And Tai started laughing

"What? Why-why're you laughing? Stop that. STOP THAT! I COMMAND YOU!" Ken Demanded, confused and angry at Tai's laughter.

"You... Are a stupid brat." Tai got out between his laughter

Ken was stunned upon hearing that. 'A stupid brat'? "How DARE you! I am the Emperor of this world!"

"You. Are a cockroach." Tai glared "We do not want to take over this world. And this world does not belong to you! We have stopped demons and the end of the world! Compared to them, you are a gnat. Your tech isn't even unique, just bootlegs of what we've faced before. You are a child who cries because their parents didn't get him the right colour of phone. This world is not and never will be yours."

Ken snarled at Tai. He didn't know what he went through. He didn't know how he's suffered. "I'll show you. You say you've faced demons? I'll give you an enemy then!"

Tai just replied by... Not saying anything. He just frowned, looking down at Ken because of his superior height

Ken looked up at Tai, trying to maintain his superiority...but failing "DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he roared, slashing his whip

Tai managed to capture the whip before it slashed at him, feeling it wrap around his arm with a swift sting. However he held it tight. Ken might be a star athlete and martial artist but Tai was older and had been training much longer, he was too strong for Ken to rip the whip from his hand

"Release it!" Ken tried to pull it, tightening the grip on Tai's arm.

"No." Tai answered, his teeth gritted through the pain. Tai pulled hard, yanking the whip from the younger kids hands

"Gah!" Ken gasped as he was met with a punch in the cheek, knocking him down "BLACKGATOMON!" Ken ordered

"Huh? ARGH!" Tai gasped and was kicked away by BlackGatomon's kick.

"We should escape." She suggested, Veemon running down the hill

"Fine. This is not over, Kamiya." Ken answered, run-hobbling away until an Airdramon was nearby.

"Get back here coward!" Tai yelled as Veemon arrived at his side

"Tai!" Veemon called in concern, seeing the cuts on Tai's face and arms from the roll down the hill and the bruises from Ken's hits. The sun was starting to set in the rockey terrain, the light illuminating the small dragon

BlackGatomon stood on the flying dragon, frozen in awe as she looked at the blue rookie as they gradually flew away. To her it felt like time had slowed to a crawl as she looked at him  
BlackGatomon stared, her blue eyes sparkling softly as she looked at Veemon 'When...Did he get like this?' BlackGatomon thought to herself 'His scales are so shiny... He looks so cute... His snout's so round and soft looking... His red eyes... They... When was he so gorgeous?'

"BlackGatomon, are you listening?" Ken shouted

"Huh?" She blinked, shaking her head "I am sorry my emperor, I could not hear you over the wind." She lied, making her voice louder to help cover her tracks

"Grrr." Ken growled as he put his glasses back on to protect his sight from the oncoming rush of air. But it did make sense. She was a cat, enhanced hearing.

"Can you please repeated yourself my emperor?" She said, still talking loudly

"I SAID that they know who I am! We have to speed up the project and get out of here!" Ken answered "... I have to make my kingdom truley mine." He grinned evilly

* * *

*Time skip, with the DigiDestined*

"Ow, ow, ow." Tai winced as his arm was being treated

"Hold still, it'll heal quicker if you don't move." Joe spoke

"I can't believe that Ken Ichijoji is the Digimon Emperor." Yolei frowned, still shocked about this news "I thought he was cool!"

"Looks like we were wrong. That guy's a sociopath." TK added

"Hurting all those Digimon." Kari frowned

"We'll stop him. He'll pay." Tai answered.

"YOU need to rest. You're lucky that whip didn't tear into your skin." Joe answered which made Kari's eyes widen

"I'll live. Besides...It'll be MUCH worse if Ken gets his way and enslaves the Digital World." Tai answered "Who knows what he is planning."

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"Ken honey, time for dinner." Ken's mother called as she slowly opened the door... Only to see the room empty, most of her son's cloths gone and the light off. The only illumination into the room was from the hall behind her... And his computer screen, which showed a letter addressed to her and her husband


	21. Eight Virtues, Let's Get Digital!

**Menydragon5** : Sorry, Ghost and I are not fans of football  
With the middle bit, we just skipped the filler  
And no, we are not bringing in any OC's

 **BlackXANA** : There are **NO** Review Corners for anything BUT the Tennyson's Harem saga (which, ironically, is at it's fifth anniversary next chapter)  
For Veemon, and the other 02 Digimon, we are using their cannon armour Digivolutions. For Agumon, he is the only one we are making forms up for  
And no, we are not doing Hurricane Touchdown  
Also... why the random Brave Heart?

 **Guest** **chapter 19 Jul 28** : He just slept with her first, he got with Sora before Mimi.

 **PhantomDark** : Soon  
No, Tai isn't getting access to the Crest of Kindness

 **TrialWriter246** : Yep. Tai is stronger, older and taller while Ken is more experienced

 **Goldwgm** : Digimon culture is more open to harems

 **61394** : ... Short jokes? Why?

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : Yes it is. And we'll get to see what the results are.

 **61394** : ...*Chuckle*

 **Goldwgm** : Um...Sure. Let's go with that

 **TrialWriter246** : You don't mess with the Goggles.

 **PhantomDark** : Thanks very much for your kind words. We hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! Here is the newest chapter!

We are entering the endgame. The last four chapters of this arc.

HERE WE GO!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 21: Eight Virtues, Let's Get Digital!  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were now back at home, Tai holding his bandaged arm with a heavy sigh. He was watching the morning news, the realization that his soccer carrier was actually over finally hitting him 'That's right...I don't HAVE soccer anymore.' Tai thought sadly.  
His dream... Finally gone  
Tai sighed heavily and began to flick through the channels.

"Ish he gonna be okay?" Veemon asked in worry

"Eventually." Agumon nodded softly "I've never seen him this sad but... It's Tai. He will get better."

"I hope sho." Veemon answered

"He'll bounce back. He'll find something he'll love." Gatomon added as she held Veemon's paw

"Yeah." Veemon nodded and looked at her.

"I got you a drink." Kari spoke, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks." Tai smiled weakly. She wanted to hold and kiss his arm to make it better...but thought that would just hurt it.

 _"Breaking news." The newscaster suddenly said_

"'Breaking news'?" Kari and Tai wondered

 _"Young prodigy, Ken Ichijoji has run away from home. The young genius' parents are distraught at why he would run away, leaving only a note." The newscaster spoke_

"He's run away?" Kari said with her eyes widening softly

 _"According to his parents, Ken left only a note and took the majority of his clothes." The newscaster explained. "If ANYONE has any information on where he may have gone, please contact the police."_

"... You don't think..." Tai mumbled

 _"Ken. Please. PLEASE come home. We're sorry. Whatever we did, we're sorry. Just...Please. Please, come home." Mrs Ichijoji cried._

"He must've..." Kari whispered

"The Digital World." The two spoke together.

"Err." Tai tried to stand up, only to flinch and boss in pain

"Tai! You can't." Kari tried to stop him.

"We've got to get him, Kari. If he's gone to the Digital World to LIVE there, he'll wreak havoc worse than the Dark Masters." Tai answered "We have to meet up with the others."

"I. O-Okay, I'll call them up." Kari answered.

* * *

*time skip*

"Are you certain? Ken's gone to the Digital World?" Cody asked in shock

"No doubt. Only a letter left in his room." Tai answered. "It's the only place he'd go."

"Tai, you're in no condition to go!" TK pointed out.

"... I can't believe this." Izzy mumbled in shock as he looked at his laptop

"What is it, Izzy?" Yolei asked in worry, not liking the tone of his voice.

Izzy pressed a few keys and turned the laptop to them. It showed a map with dozens of black dots "This is the Digital World yesterday..." He then pressed another button. Suddenly the map was over 3/4 covered in black dots "That's it now."

"Oh my GOD!" Kari gasped

"Are those-?" TK asked

"Control Spires. All of them. He's dominating the Digital World at a monstrous rate." Izzy answered "As he does not require to come home to the human world."

"He's staying there permanently." Cody realized.

"Exactly. And the only way to counter it is... We've got to go and stop him." Tai answered, more determined than before.

"But how?" TK frowned "We... We can't without worrying everyone."

"...What CAN we do?" Kari asked

Silence filled the group... And then Matt laughed

"Err, bro. Why're you laughing?" TK asked

"Oh I just had a perfect idea." He laughed "A camping trip!"

...

 **facepalm**

 **facepalm**

 **FACEPALM**

The Older DigiDestined slapped themselves as they didn't think of that "Huh?" The younger kids blinked

"We will all say we are going on a camping trip." Matt explained "However YOU guys will go into the Digital World and fight the Emperor."

"Meanwhile the older generation will go on a real camping trip so that if anyone calls to check on is there won't be any problems." Tai finished

"That's probably one of the best ideas you've had, Matt." TK answered

"Thank y... Hey!" Matt blinked and snapped

"So, we've got a plan, then?" Yolei asked

"Seems like it, though my mother and grandfather will want to know how I am." Cody answered

"Super protective?" Tai asked

"Yea." Cody nodded

"And we'll have to wait until the end of the week." Joe added "When school ends."

"That gives us about two weeks to take down Ichijoji." Yolie frowned

"I don't know if a fortnight is gonna be enough." Joe answered

"It'll have to be." Kari answered

"Or we will be staying longer." Tai frowned

"We're not coming back until we find him; are we?" Cody asked, the others shaking their heads 'no'. Cody bit his lips in worry at that. But he knew this was important. "O-Okay then." He nodded

"So spend the week packing, people." Tai ordered "We're on a hunt."

"Got it." The group nodded

Kari looked worried, hugging Tai close. The group soon headed back to their own homes, leaving Tai and Kari on their own in their house. "Tai." She said in concern

"Yeah, Kari?" He asked as he locked the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly? I dunno. I just want to stop Ken from destroying-" Tai answered

"That's not JUST what I meant." Kari frowned

Tai looked to the floor. Knowing what Kari was insinuating. Was Tai just venting his frustrations onto Ken because he can't play soccer anymore?  
Was he blaming the Digital World for loosing his dream?

"Tai. Do you hate being a DigiDestined?" Kari asked

"Huh?" He blinked in shock "Kari, how could you think that?!"

"Is it though? We've taken up most of your time. You lost soccer practice. You look angry all of the time." Kari answered

"I've just had a bad few weeks." He assured, cupping her cheek "If it wasn't for the Digital World I'd have never met the best friends I've ever known. I'd probably be some stupid jock who doesn't understand the difference between courage and stupidity."

Kari smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist as not to catch his hurt arm. Tai pulled her close, smiling at the small moans and whimpers she let out 'Kari.' He thought lovingly as he raised his hurt arm to hug her. He held her close, he wasn't letting her go

* * *

*Friday, with TK*

"It's so nice that your brother's offered to take you all camping for the holiday." TK's mother spoke kindly.

"Yeah, you know we don't get to hang out often." TK smiled nervously as he packed

"Well, just make sure that you look after yourself AND Patamon. And look after the younger kids too." His mother asked

"I promise mum." He nodded

* * *

*With Cody*

"I can't believe you're going with your friends on a camping trip." Cody's mother spoke nervously.

"It will be good character building." His Grandfather shook his head

"I know, but...I'm worried. He's doing all this stuff he NEVER used to." She responded

"Well he finally has friends." Cody's grandfather countered

"I. I suppose. It just feels like he's growing up faster." Cody's mother answered

"How is that a bad thing?" His grandfather laughed cheerfully

"... I just wanted him to be a child just a LITTLE longer." She answered with a small frown.

"He cannot stay a child forever. Cody is mature for his age." His grandfather responded

"I shall be home soon mother, Grandfather." Cody smiled

"Very well." His grandfather answered

Cody's mother knelt down and hugged her son. "Stay safe." She whispered.

"I will." He nodded

* * *

*With Yolei*

"You got everything, sis?" Yolei's siblings asked

"Yes." Yolie rolled her eyes

"Don't forget your plush toy." Another one responded

''PLUSH toy'? Hmph.' Poromon huffed.

"I know." Yolie frowned

"One thing honey." Yolei's father spoke

"What dad?" Yolei asked

"Have fun. Okay?" He responded

Yolie nodded, a look of determination in her eyes

* * *

*Over with Kari and Tai*

"Think we'll need these?" Kari joked, showing a pair of small link panties

"Only if you don't mind TK seeing and possibly getting Cody early puberty." Tai joked.

"Fine." She huffed, putting them back

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." Tai apologized. Kari replied by winking, showing she was playing as she put away some canned food and sleeping bags "How many days worth do you think we have now?" Tai asked as he got a can out.

"A week. Maybe ten days." Kari answered

"If the others bring their own food then we should be done by then." Tai nodded confidently

"Okay." Kari responded. "Tai...Can I ask you something."

"Sure Kari." He responded

"It... it's for tonight." Kari clarified.

"Okay." Tai answered again.

"... Sleep with me. It might be ages before we can do it again and-" Kari answered only to be cut off by Tai's lips pressing against hers lovingly. Kari's eyes widened only for a brief time before closing, her tongue slipping inside Tai's mouth to dance with his; hugging him close as he held her.

"You never have to ask." He assured as he broke the kiss, brushing her hair back. The two headed to their bedroom, locking the front room door so they could have privacy and then their door. Kari stripped off Tai's trousers and saw his member, rubbing and kissing it affectionately.

"Hmm... I'm going to miss you." Kari mumbled softly against the member, talking as if the penis was its own living entity

Tai chuckled before he smiled, guiding his member into her warm and wet mouth. Kari moaning happily as she felt his member lovingly invade her mouth. She used her tongue to tease the underside, sucking softly "Ah, Kari." Tai moaned happily, holding her head and brought it down his member. She soon had the entire length down her throat, practice making her technique basically perfect "K-Kari! I-I'm cumming!" Tai moaned, climaxing into her throat.

"Hmmm!" Kari's eyes watered happily, feeling her brother's cum slide down he throat. She knew he was backed up from a few days of not doing it and so swallowed more cum than normal

"Ah." Tai panted as he slowly pulled out of her mouth. "S-Sorry."

Kari swallowed it all, opening her mouth wide "No worries, see?"

"Okay." He nodded and reached over for a condom.

Kari smiled, looking at Tai's cock, kissing and rubbing it to get it hard again. "Tai... It's my safe week." She said as she saw him about to open the packet "You can cum inside and outside we will be fine."

"You certain?" Tai asked

Kari nodded as Tai was hard again. "I'm certain." She smiled

Tai nodded and kissed her "I'll be gentle." Tai whispered, reassuring her.

"You always are." She smiled happily. Kari laid on her back and pulled off her panties, showing her moist pink slit, presenting to her lover. Tai leaned over her, rubbing his tip over her slit "Do it, Tai." She ordered lovingly, her eyes glistening as she looked up at her lover. Tai slowly and lovingly entered her. Feeling her warm fold wrap around his cock for the first time without a condom. He moaned softly, kissing her lips 'He's in me. REALLY inside me!' Kari thought lovingly.

'She's so wet. So warm.' Tai thought as he gave gentle thrusts inside her, stimulating her pussy 'It feels... So much better!' The two were keeping in their embrace, Kari's breasts bouncing with each thrust. Tai held her hips as best as he could, feeling her soft skin, inside and out as he wanted to cum. Kari wrapped her legs around his waist, grunting and moaning softly as she came "K-Kari. I-I'm cumming!" Tai moaned.

"Fill me up." She mumbled in lust

Tai groaned and came inside Kari. Normally he would just fill up a condom...but now. He didn't need to. He could feel Kari's walls hold him inside of her. He could feel her warmth and saw her back arch as she and he climaxed. Kari moaned, holding him closer. This feeling was better than she could imagine "Kari." Tai panted, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Tai~." She kissed him, wanting this moment to be forever. They both kissed each other deeply, smiling and moaning

* * *

*The next day*

The DigiDestined were waking up, they were ready to get moving and stop Ken from his machinations to enslave the Digital World. They where all heading out, meeting up at a park where Matt's dad was waiting with a people carrier "Wow, when Matt said 'People Carrier' he wasn't joking." Yolei commented as she saw it.

"Well, let's do this." Tai nodded The group nodded and got into the people carrier car. Though it WAS a little cramped with the added Digimon in there.

"... We didn't think this through." Joe laughed

"We're okay though." Poromon and Upamon smirked.

"Of course you are." Veemon laughed. He kind of wished he was DemiVeemon right now

"How long till we're there?" Kari asked

"A couple of hours." Matt's father answered. Everyone sighed, all dressed in new outfits

Kari was dressed in a pale, thin pink shirt with three dark pink diamonds on her chest, a yellow scarf around her neck, blue jean shorts and hiking boots  
Yolei was wearing a blue shirt with white long sleeves and a wave motif, black shorts, flat shoes and her bandana.  
Cody was wearing a simple, basic yellow shirt and beige pants  
Tai was wearing a blue and dark orange jacket, grey shirt underneath, blue three-quarters and sneakers. His classic goggles hanging around his neck  
And finally TK was wearing a green shirt, blue shorts and sandals

"Dad, can we listen to some music?" TK asked

"Sure." He nodded

Turning on the radio, TK and Matt's father let the music play, helping to make the travel faster. And for most of the group, they were falling to sleep. The older crew where basically in their school uniforms minus their jackets, since they where dirty from the day before and the first thing they wanted to do was go for a swim. Cody yawned as he leaned near Yolei, almost using her arm as a pillow.

"How long till we're there, Dad?" Matt asked

"Another couple of hours." He answered. "Oh, a service station." He pulled up. "You can all stretch your legs if you want."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Tai answered. "Guys. Guys, we're taking a break." He shook his friends to wake them up.

"Finally." Sora yawned, Tai being squeezed between Sora and Kari

'Oh.' Kari internally groaned as she yawned. 'I was having the best dream.' The group walked out slowly, yawning a bit and walking out

"Hmm! That felt like forever." Gatomon stretched.

"I think my foot fell to sleep." Veemon commented, rubbing his foot. He stumbled a bit, smirking

"I'm hungry." Joe commented, pulling out his wallet

"I'll have-" Each Digimon heard the word 'hunger' and started to give their orders.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. I've only got so much." Joe answered, to the others snickering.

Sora gently held Tai's hand and subtly lead him away. The rest of the group decided to help Joe out with the food situation "Hey, Sora." Tai smiled as he saw her.

"Hey." She smiled, the two shielded by trees now. The two then kissed gently, holding each other, feeling their embrace warm them up. "Tai... It'll possibly be a week before we see each other again, at least." Sora mumbled softly

"Yeah, I know." He nodded sadly, he didn't want to see her cry. "Is there a reason you brought me over?"

"Yeah." She nodded, kissing him deeply as she reached for his pants

'Oh. THAT.' Tai thought, letting Sora do it and him accepting it. He was going to do the same for her. Give her a loving memory.

"I don't want to go all the way." She assured "I just want... Something for the two of us."

"Okay...Then...How about I make you cum?" Tai whispered.

"No." She shook her head "I'm doing that to you."

Tai blinked, though he felt a little guilty that Sora was willing to do this JUST for him. "Okay." He nodded

She nodded, on her knees as she brought out his dick "Hard already?" She whispered, kissing it and put it into her mouth showing how she was skilled, even if it wasn't with a real one. Tai panted gently, feeling Sora's warm and welcoming mouth. It felt different to Kari's, but he still enjoyed it. He gasped deeply, Sora wrapping her breasts around him "How are they, Tai? I know they aren't big but-" Sora asked

"D-Don't. Stop. They're amazing." Tai moaned, panting as he felt this boob-job being done on his member. Kari had tried and done it a few times but Sora's where bigger

Sora smiled, seeing how much Tai was enjoying this, teasing his cock-head with her tongue as best as she could. Her reward soon filled her mouth, shocking her at how hard his blasts where "HMM!" Sora gasped as she felt his seed shoot into her mouth. She swallowed it all, shuddering a bit

"How. Was it?" Tai asked, looking at her as his member settled down.

"It's good." She assured, putting his member away "I'm sure it will be better once we are on a bed, alone." She smiled

Tai smiled at that, thinking about how he will make love with Sora. He kissed her cheek, Sora laughing as they walked back to the group... With Sora making a quick stop at the gas station to buy a drink "What did Sora want?" Yolei asked innocently.

"Girlfriend stuff." Tai half-lied, though Kari knew what he meant. Sora soon returned to the people carrier, gulping down some water

"You alright, Sora?" Izzy asked

"Much better. Thanks." Sora nodded "It's just hot out." She laughed, the car driving off once more

"Fair enough." the group answered and let the drive continue

It took another couple of hours before they arrived at their destination. "The old campsight." Matt smiled, this being the place it all began

"OH!" The older group smiled, Cody and Yolei were a little confused, but they accepted it.

"So this is the camp?" Kari blinked, having never been here before despite how she was supposed to be on that trip

"Yep, it is." Tai nodded.

"Okay kids, we'll see you in a couple of weeks." Matt's father spoke before he drove off

"Bye dad!" TK and Matt waved with sweat drops as Izzy set up his laptop

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Izzy asked

"You set it up yet?" Joe asked

"Of course, I had it ready before the trip." Izzy answered.

"Izzy." Tai laughed softly

"Don't say that I'm not prepared." Izzy answered, setting up a small satellite to get some strong wi-fi. "Okay, ready?"

"Let's go!" Yolie cheered

The DigiDestined raised their devices and activated the portal to go into the Digital World.

In a bright flash... They where gone

The hunt has began


	22. Crying Leaf, Reckless Heart

**61394** : Well not FULL force but close.

 **Menydragon5** : We are doing all of 02... only with more twists as we go on. Butterfly effect, you know  
No, BlackGatomon will not be Ken's 'replacement partner'

 **Krakenknight** : Well, she's shining this chapter.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Yeah, we don't want to do McGuffin boost hacks/ deus ex machina's. We want our heroes to earn their victories as much as they can

 **PhantomDark** : ACTUALLY I said no to Tai using THE CREST of Kindness, which is what we were asked. No one asked ANYTHING about the Egg of Kindness  
And yes, there is no DigiEgg of Fate/Destiny... because fuck that concept

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **PhantomDark** : Yep, but we've got plans for the DigiEgg of Miracles.

 **Krakenknight** : Thanks very much.

 **Menydragon5** : That was a good joke. Um...Wait and see.

 **61394** : Oh yes they are.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Another chapter without many reviews? Huh. Okay. *shrugs*

Well, part two of four of the first big arc of of Digimon Adventure 02!

I hope you all enjoy it as Ghost and I got real creative with it

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 22: Crying Leaf, Reckless Heart  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were flying through the portal; they were going to stop Ken Ichijoji, the Digimon Emperor, from completely dominating the Digital World. They landed at the edge of a forest and a desert, hundreds of control slides as far as they eyes could see

"Oh my god." Kari gasped

"It looks like a giant pin-cushion." Yolei whispered

"A HEDGEHOG'S pin-cushion." Cody added

Tai frowned at the sighed, holding his head 'Oh no, this is bad.' he thought

"We've got our work cut out for us." TK commented.

"And it won't be fixed while we're standing here." Tai answered

"Let's do this troops!" Yolie called, shocking everyone by her sudden outburst as she started marching towards the desert area

"Gah! Jeez, Yolei!" TK snapped, grabbing his heart from shock

"Is she okay?" Armadillomon blinked

"She's been like to since last night." Hawkmon sighed

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Yolei was at home, she was pushing herself to prove herself to Tai. She was packing her bags with determination "Yolie? Are you okay?" Poromon asked_

 _"Yep. Just fine, Poromon." Yolei answered, not turning back to her partner "The Emperor is just a big deal and I want to be able to do my part. I NEED to step up!"_

 _"Oh, okay." Poromon answered, fluttering as best as he could to Yolei's side_

 _"Tai tries is hard!" Yolie said passionately "I have to do the same for your world!"_

 _"Yolei." Poromon whispered, seeing how his partner was pushing herself to do more_

* * *

*end Flashback*

"Okay, the first move." Yolei began to speak

"Chipper, isn't she?" TK asked Cody

"I'm scared." The younger child nodded

"Why do you think Yolei's like this?" Kari whispered to Tai to which her elder brother shrugged

They all soon entered the desert, no sign of the Emperor's base in sight "Izzy? You sure this is the right place?" Tai asked into his D-Terminal

 _"It seems to be, the bulk of the spires seems to becoming from this area." Izzy rebutted_

"There's nothing." TK said "Just a giant hole in the ground."

 _"That's strange. It was there, I'm sure of it." Izzy responded in confusion_

"Guy! Come on!" Yolie yelled, hanging from a rope already half way down the hole

"Yolei!" The group shouted in shock, going down after her.

They stopped at the edge of the hole, Hawkmon flying down to her "Yolie! What do you think you are doing?!" Hawkmon snapped

"If Izzy says the emperor's base is here and we can't see it that means it has to be an underground one! I'm checking it out!" She replied

"It is dangerous!" He snapped

"I can take take of myself!" Yolie snapped again

Suddenly spider webs shot out from the darkness, sticking to the walls creepily

 **THWIP!**

"GAH! What the heck is all this?" Yolei screamed in fright. Emerging from the shadows... Was a Dokugomon "What the heck are these?" Yolei screamed

"Dokugomon!" TK answered, helping pull Yolei up only for the rope to snap

"AAAHHHHH!" Yolei screamed as she was plummeting to the bottomless pit, Hawkmon tried to fly down and save her. Only for the Dokugomon to web her AND Hawkmon. The DigiDestined they had in their arms while Hawkmon was webbed to the wall of the hole.

"Crap!" Tai yelled, jumping down

"Tai, wait!" Kari called out

The Dokugomon hissed and looked at the falling Tai, trying to web him up as he landed on the one who had captured Yolei. He landed on its head, jumping off with Agumon and Veemon right behind him "GAH! Get off!" The Dokugomon hissed, trying to shake them off him.

"No!" Tai answered, gripping on tighter

 **"FLAMEDRAMON/RAICORNMON!"**

"Huh?" The Dokugomon looked up and saw the Armoured Digivolutions. "Digivolve. Digivolve. They can Digivolve." They hissed

"Yolie! Look ouAAAAAHHHH!" Hawkmon yelled, flying to push Yolie out of the way only to be hit by a Dokugomon's venom breath

"Hawkmon!" Yolei screamed as she saw her partner getting hit. Hawkmon fell to the floor, unmoving as the others battled the spider Digimon

"I'll get Hawkmon." Armadillomon spoke, Digivolving into Digmon to protect his friend. The battle was on, the armoured Digimon each taking on a Dokugomon. 2 of them against one of the Spiders

b Flamedramon called out, shooting the blasts at the Spider Digimon

 **"STORMING CLOUDS!"** Raicormon followed, surrounding the Dokugomon with clouds to electrocute them.

 **"ROSETA STONE!"**

 **"STAR SHOWER!"**

The Dokugomon were getting pelted with these attacks, reluctantly letting go of Yolei, who was now screaming in fear from falling into the bottomless pit only to be caught by Digmon and returned to the surface

"Gotcha, Yolei." Digmon reassured her.

"Where's Hawkmon?" Yolei panted in worry

"Up top, I think Pegasusmon caught him

"Thank god." Yolei panted in relief.

"They're pulling back!" Raicormon called out

"Finish it!" Tai ordered

* * *

*Time skip*

"Well...THAT was something for today." Tai spoke tiredly as they set up camp and split up their food. Yolie was silent, Hawkmon bandaged up and resting next to the group

"Tai, don't be too hard on her." Kari whispered to her brother.

"Huh? I wasn't." Tai blinked in obliviousness

"I thought from what you said." Kari whispered

"I was just talking in general." He answered, noticing that Yolei was taking it hard. 'Oh jeez.' he thought, rubbing the back of his neck "I should talk to her."

"You sure? It's getting late." TK pointed out "Maybe leave her till the morning?"

"I...Okay. But I'll take first watch." Tai answered to which everyone nodded in agreement "Everyone, get some shut-eye. Okay?" Tai ordered protectively.

"I'll stay up with ya." Veemon spoke

"Thanks." Tai smiled

"Tai, I can take the final watch. I am use to waking up early for kendo practice." Cody offered and yawned

"Okay, Cody. Thank you." Tai responded

"I'll take the second one then." TK followed up

"I'll take the third and pass it to Cody." Kari nodded and yawned

"Okay." Tai nodded. "Go to sleep guys. I'll get TK up when my time is up." Everyone nodded, getting into sleeping bags

"Goodnight." Kari yawned, getting to bed.

"Night." TK and Cody called

"..." Yolei didn't answer and just lay on her side,almost half-awake and half-asleep.  
She was not leaving Hawkmon's side

Tai scratched his head, trying to keep himself awake while also trying to think of what he was going to say to Yolei. He sighed, walking over towards her half an hour later "Yolei. Can we talk?" He asked hoping that she was still awake.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tai." She mumbled

"How're you doing?" Tai asked kindly, rubbing her back.

"Not good." she said, her eyes cloudy with grief

Tai frowned gently and looked at her. "I'm not mad, I just want to understand WHY you did it."

"I messed up." She cried "You guys do so much! You've fought so hard! I just.. I wanted to help! Show I deserved to be a DigiDestined as well, be of use! But I... I failed! I only made things worked! Hawkmon nearly died And it's all my fault."

Tai nodded but he didn't say anything before thinking about it. "But he didn't."

Yolie blinked and looked at him in confusion "But.. but it's my fault?" she wondered

"You tried to do something to help. It didn't work, don't beat yourself up about it." Tai answered "Want me to tell you a story?"

Yolei didn't know what to think but... she nodded. Wanting to listen.  
"Okay." she nodded

"When we went on our first adventure I was the first to get my crest." Tai said sadly at the memory "I forced Agumon to eat a lot. Put myself in danger, not because I had to but because I was reckless. I did this to try and force Agumon to Digivolve to Ultimate. That way I'd be the hero and everyone would be safe... It turned Agumon into a monster. SkullGreymon."

"Skull. SkullGreymon? Like... SkullGarurumon?" Yolei asked in fear, hearing this story and remembering that monster of a Digimon

"Exactly." He nodded, closing his eyes softly. He wanted to forget that event... but he also didn't. It was important. Helped make him who he was now

"I-I didn't know." She whispered with a frown

"I know you didn't." He assured "Which is why you don't need to feel bad. You aren't the only one to fail."

"...What do I do?" She asked sadly.

"Don't try to be who you're not." Tai smiled "Don't... Force it. Don't charge in because it's what you think I or anyone else would do. Do what you think is right and try your best at doing what you think is right. If you think going down that big hole is the smart idea, speak to us. That way we would have flown down and knew the Dokugomon where there, or threw a burning branch down or something. We're a team. Okay?"

Yolei nodded at that, taking the lesson in, despite how tired she was. She yawned as she looked up at the Digital sky and saw the moon shinning "It's beautiful." She mumbled, sleeping, falling against Tai

"Yeah... It is." Tai sighed and then yawned, struggling to stay awake.

* * *

*the next day*

The group were now awake, stretching up from the earth and Cody was already up "Any trouble?" TK yawned as he saw Cody

"No, all quiet." He answered reassuringly.

The others nodded. Unfortunately they did not get a break as they where suddenly attacked "CRAP!" Agumon screamed

"What're these guys?" TK added as Patamon attacked with a Boom Bubble.

They were set upon by large insectoid yellow and black Digimon with purple wings and yellow eye markings. "Flymon!" Gatomon called out, striking at them with a Lightning Paw and was batted away, her lack of tail ring effecting her

"AH!" Gatomon screamed as she was thrown into a tree.

"Gatomon!" Kari called out

"We need to Armour Digivolve!" Veemon called out.

"Ha!" Hawkmon yelled, throwing his decorative feather and cutting the Flymon's chests making them back off. He had bandaged wrapped around his chest, panting softly

"Hawkmon!" Yolei called out

"I'm-Hnn! I'm alright." Hawkmon breathed through the pain "I wish to fight Yolie, alongside you."

"Hawkmon." Yolei whispered

"They're not giving us room!" Cody called out

"Let's do this!" Yolie yelled with fire in her eyes

"Yes!" Hawkmon answered as he shared Yolei's fire

Yolie quickly ran over, grabbing Kari's D-Terminal "Borrowing this, okay? Thanks. Hawkmon! Armour Digivolve!"

"Right!" Hawkmon answered **"HAWKMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"  
** In a flurry of feathers and light his body morphed. His arms/wings growing, his feathers turning white, his body growing taller and thinner  
Soon his whole body became slender and white feathered, black bird legs with bright red claws, a humanoid woman's face and shoulder guards  
 **"HARPYMON!"** The new Digimon proclaimed...and it was strangely feminine. It took an elegant stance an almost pompus air around it

"Whoa." The Digimon whispered as they saw Hawkmon's new form.

"Now then-Is...Is that my voice?" Harpymon began to speak, hearing his...her voice. Shocked to believe that Kari's Digiegg genderswapped him "What the hell?!"

"Guess that's a thing?" TK asked

"Get the bird!" The Flymon buzzed

Harpymon frowned and took flight **"WIND SEEKER!"** Harpymon proclaimed and shot at the FLymon, causing a vacuum blade. She began to fly around, slashing the Flymon's with her wings

"Come on, we've got to get moving." Tai called out as he wanted everyone to.. well... NOT be in the middle of this battlefield

"Great work, Harpymon!" Yolei called out

"Yolei, I need to change. They're learning!" Harpymon called out.

"On it! TK!" Yolei nodded and threw back Kari's device. TK nodded throwing his D-Terminal towards Yolei **"Break Up! Armour Energies!"** She called, remembering what Tai did before

Harpymon burst into light back to Hawkmon and then Armour Energized into his next form **"MOOSEMON!"** The large moose Digimon landed onto the ground and stood tall.

"You can't stop us!" The Flymon yelled as they charged the large moose

 **"SAINT ROAR!"** Moosemon proclaimed, roaring at the Flymon. The roar reverberated and shook the Flymon, confusing those within his reach...which was practically all of them.

"Huh?" They all blinked

"Buzz, buzz, fly! Bash moose!" The Flymon shouted, buzzing around aimlessly, knocking into trees.

"Whoa, good move." Yolei blinked

"Thank you." he bowed gently

The Flymon soon regained consciousness and glared at the DigiDestined, splitting up to attack them all although they where still a bit disorientated

"CODY!" Yolei called out

"Here!" Cody traded D-Terminals.

 **"Armour Digivolve!"** She called, no idea which she was using

Hawkmon's body began to shift and change, glowing and transforming. **"FLYBEEMON!"** He called out. Flybeemon was a red humanoid insect Digimon with dark grey armour shoulder pads and kneecaps, a head guard with the Crest of Knowledge, four insect wings and a long red stinger. He grinned, countering the fliers in the sky **"LIGHTNING STING!"** Flybeemon proclaimed and shot out lightning from his tail. His attack shot out, taking our their wings

"AAAHHHH!" they yelled and crashed

"Gotcha!" Flybeemon smiled as they crash landed

"Whoa, good work." Yolei answered

"Thanks." Flybeemon buzzed

"H-Hnn!" The Flymon struggled to get up

"Yolie, catch." Tai yelled as he threw her his D-Terminal

"Thanks!" Yolei answered

 **BZZZZ!**  
"Need help! need help!" The Flymon buzzed

"Armour Digivolve!" Yolie yelled, her D3 shining blue

 **"HAWKMON, ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Hawkmon proclaimed and transformed into a blue-skinned dinosaur with red stripes, a Native American necklace and feathers in his red spiked hair **"ALLOMON!"** He roared  
This new forms voice was deeper and angrier as well as almost angrier "I... HAVE ARRIVED!" he roared

"Err...Hawkmon?" Yolei asked nervously as her partner was now a giant dinosaur.

Allomon roared, charging in like a force of nature. The Flymon screamed as they were being crushed and flung by Allomon, acting like a badass.

"Er... maybe try the DigiEgg of Friendship?" Kari suggested with a sweat drop

"O-Okay." Yolei nodded, quickly holding out her D3 again "Allomon, Break and Armour Digivolve!"

Allomon did so and began to transform, changing from his blue humanoid with a white scarf, ice-skates, blue gloves with large yellow lightning-bolts **"RINKMON!"**  
The new form sounded youthful and cocky, childish and cocky "Hey, hey!" The new Digimon said as it skater around a bit and pointed it's blade at the Flymon "Care if I beat you?"

"... Huh?" They blinked

"Can't hear you!" Rinkmon grinned before he became a living lightning bolt

"GAH!" The Flymon screamed

 **"Quad-Speed Stream!"** Rinkmon proclaimed and struck through the Flymon. He soon came to a stop and as one the Flymon fell to the floor unconscious

"Whoa...That-That was cool." Cody whispered, seeing this.

The others nodded in agreement... And then Rinkmon began to cheer and jump around like a little kid high on sugar "Rink-Rinkmon? Okay, buddy. Just-just calm down." Yolei began to try and calm him down

"Yay! Yay! Yay! I won!" He cheered, jumping around while spinning Yolie

"R-i-i-i-nkmon! I'm gonna hurl!" Yolei exclaimed, spinning round and round.

 **BONK!**

Rinkmon fell face first into the floor, reverting into Hawkmon who had birds flying around his head. Armadillomon and Patamon had worked together to hit him over the head with a big stick  
"Pretty birdies." he mumbled

"Urgh~." Yolei's eyes were now spinning spirals from being spun around like that.

Tai took his D-Terminal back and noted that she didn't use 'Reliability' 'Eh, it's water themed. Probably didn't think it was useful.' Tai thought when suddenly they where eclipsed by a giant shadow

"Huh?" The group blinked, looking up

"... Hey... Izzy?" Tai asked as he called the brainiac on his D-Terminal

 _"Yeah?" the smartest DigiDestined replied_

"You know how we couldn't find the Emperor's base at the location you said earlier?" Tai asked, his eyes locked to the shadow in the sky

 _"Yeah, why?" Izzy questioned in concern  
_

"I think we've found it." Tai stated simply as, above their heads, was a giant mountain...  
That was flying


	23. Raging Star, Birth of the Mutant Devil

**Menydragon5** : HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT WE... I... I mean there _IS_ a cannon DNA between Angewomon and LadyDevimon. But she won't be a permanent ally for a while

 **Oh No Its Raining** : Thanks man

 **PhantomDark** : It will be a while.

 **61394** : ... ask the Digimon crew. All of those Armour Digivolutions are cannon. The only OC armour Digivolutions Ghost and I have done are ones related to Agumon

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Orcamon is Urataros, Moosemon was supposed to be Kintaros but we got a bit distracted and Harpymon was gonna be Sieg... but we focused on the fact that form turned him into a girl instead.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Yeah, had to sneak a Kamen Rider reference in there

 **61394** : It's Digimon. An orange plushie with batwings turns into an angel. Why're you surprised?

 **Oh No Its Raining** : Glad you're enjoying it.

 **Menydragon5** : Yeah, we're not splitting up Ken and Wormmon. There'll be some DNA-Digivolution coming soon.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go! The middle part of the arc!

Just so everyone knows, once this arc is over this story will be going on a short hiatus... as Ghost and I start it's twin story.

 **DIGIMON V-TAMERS 02!**

To explain what this is, it is a sequel to the Digimon V-Tamer Manga set three years after that manga's events... as a new series of Tamer's are born...

Yes it is a crossover between Digimon Adventure V-Tamer and Digimon Season 3/ Digimon Tamers

The 100% Combination returns with the Hazard Tamer!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 23: Raging Star, Birth of the Mutant Devil  
**

* * *

"I can't believe this." Izzy sighed, taking a drink to help ease the tension of the heat from the hot sun

"How're they doing, Izzy?" Matt asked as he tried to set up camp. All alone... Damn it.

"Still in pursuit. I can not believe that I did not account for the base to be mobile." Izzy said and cursed himself

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Matt asked in confusion.

"The thought hadn't even entered my mind."

"Bloody heck. How're they gonna get up there?" Matt asked

"They have flying Digimon." Sora commented, setting up the fire

"I know, but...Cody only has 'Digmon' and 'Submarimon'. NOT flying Digimon." Matt answered

"They can switch DigiEggs, Matt. AND I'm certain that Nefertimon and Pegasusmon can carry them." Izzy responded

"Calm down Izzy, he has spent the least amount of time around the new guys." Joe smiled

"I guess." Matt shrugged

"They'll be fine, Matt. They've got Tai, Kari and TK." Joe answered

"... It is weird. Just the four of us." Sora commented

"Yeah... It is kinda weird." Izzy nodded

"No Tai, no Mimi. Weird." Matt nodded

'I wonder how the others are doing?' Joe thought

* * *

*Digital World*

The DigiDestined were now resting up since the incident with the Flymon.  
Tai, Kari, Gatomon and Agumon on the back of Gargoyalmon while TK rode on Pegasusmon and Yolie, Cody and Armadillomon where on the back of Halsemon

"Thanks guys." Cody spoke

"No problem. This feels much better." Halsemon spoke as he flew to the mobile base.

"I can not believe I acted like that." He mumbled under his breath

"Hey, it happens. We didn't know what the DigiEgg would do." Yolei responded, trying to reassure him.

Even as she found Alollomon and Rinkmon entertaining

"You know...I think Ken's trying to compensate for something." Tai joked, pointing to the moving base.

"It is a bit... Excessive." Gatomon snickered

Gargoylemon snicked as he flew, trying to find an entrance only to see rock and rock and more rock

"Well, this sucks. How're we gonna get in?" Pegasus questioned as the sun started setting

"...Wait. What if **I** turn into Digmon and drill our way in?" Armadillomon suggested

"One problem." Cody pointed out "It's flying. You wouldn't be able to get momentum or footing TO drill."

"Ah...Yeah, good point." Armadillomon pouted as he realised his partner was right 'I don't want to go splat.'

"Look, it's late. Why don't we land and try and figure something out in the morning?" TK called out

"Yeah." Tai nodded and called out "Come on guys, we are setting up camp!"

"Okay!" Yolei and Cody answered, the group going down to the edge of the forest and were going to set up their camp, repeating the rotation from last night. The Digimon DeDigivolved, sighing from flying all day

"Hmm! That was a good exercise." Hawkmon stretched, flexing his wings.

"Tired." Patamon yawned

"Well, Agumon and I will take the first watch." Tai yawned, slapping his cheek to stay awake.

"You don't have to Tai." Kari frowned

"Are you sure?" Tai asked as he shook his head, staying awake.

"Yes. Rest." Kari nodded

"I'm good." Veemon smiled "I'll shtay up with her and Gatomon."

"You sure, Vee?" Gatomon asked

"Yeah, I'm shure." Veemon nodded while holding her paw

"Okay." Tai nodded and yawned "Okay. Let's set up beds and go to sleep." The group began to get their bedrolls ready and unfurled them to get ready to bed. Kari sat down, looking at the moon as she lightly stroked her sleeping brothers hair

Meanwhile Gatomon and Veemon had snuck off "I can't believe we're doing thish." Veemon smiled

"I know. I feel so naughty." Gatomon giggled softly and kissed him shyly "But... I have wanted to do this for a while."

"Yeah? You shure?" He asked with a smile

Gatomon nodded, wrapping her paws around his neck "Yes. I... I want to mate with you. Please Vee."

"Alwaysh." He responded and kissed her affectionately, the two slowly lowering themselves to the grass. He used his thumbs, playing with her nipples as they poked through her chest fur "Sho shoft." He whispered, enjoying her body. He kissed her neck, feeling her wetness drip onto his legs while his five inch blue penis emerging from its pouch. For a creature their size he was rather large, much to Gatomon's pleasant surprise "Ish... Ish thish okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"You're purrfect." She smiled happily, purring softly while giving a small joke

"Okay." He nodded and guided his penis to her feline pussy. The two moaned, moving their hips to meet each others "Y-You're sho wet." He whispered as he slowly thrust his member into her.

"I said... I wanted this." She panted, trying to stay quiet

Veemon just kissed her, not wanting to ruin the moment with talking, giving her passionate love. Holding her hips and doing his best to pleasure as his dragonic member slid in and out quickly. His flared head easily sliding in and out, tickeling her Digital Womb, with the almost knot-like base of his penis ground against her clit each time she took his entire length

"V-Vee. Your knot." Gatomon whispered, panting heavily as she tried to muffle her words.

"Yesh?" he asked in concern "It ishn't hurting you, ish it? We can change position sho it doeshn't touch you, if you want."

"No. It's not hurting. I love it." Gatomon whispered into his ear making his heart pound and for him to move faster. Gatomon have a wordless gasp, feeling Veemon push his knot faster and almost into her. They panted as they mated like lovers and Gatomon was almost ready to climax "V... Vee!" She mumbled in pleasure, panting and moaning

"Gato. I. I'm gonna cum. I want to cum." Vee whispered, nibbling her neck as he almost pushed his knot into her.

"Me to. Nearly there." She panted "A... Ah! M... mark me!"

Veemon grunted, pushing his knot into her pussy, filling her with his seed and panted heavily and happily while he lightly bit her neck

The two moaned, kiss each other as they held each other close. Neither knowing about something... Magic that was forming

"Gatomon... I love you." Veemon whispered internally.

"I love you to Vee." She mumbled, nuzzling against her

* * *

*The next day*

The group were all together, Cody and Armadillomon were up again, keeping guard. "Well, a quiet night again." Cody answered "Good... Job, guys." Tk yawned

"Izzy, which way did the Emperor go?" Tai asked

 _"Good morning to you too. It seems he headed east. Going to the ocean." Izzy answered_

"Thanks Izzy. Morning." Tai thanked and joked

"The ocean? Why?" Yolie wondered

"Maybe he wants to go to the beach?" Agumon joked

* * *

*On the Emperor's ship*

Ken was piloting the mobile base, going towards the location he so deseired. The source of immense power. "Why are we going over the water?" BlackGatomon asked, flinching at the sight of it, with Phantomon hiding behind her in the darkness out of Ken's sight

"Because. I have found it. The source of great power. Something to help me conquer the digital world!" Ken answered, focusing on the screen

"What is that, my Emperor?" Wormon asked nervously

"The last piece of the puzzle. A Digimon that will obey me and ONLY me! A Digimon of my own design!" Ken answered almost manically "The perfect partner!"

"But. But, Ken." Wormmon began to answer but Ken kept laughing and laughing, drowning out the rookie 'I'M your partner.' Wormmon thought sadly as he saw a diagram of something on the computer

BlackGatomon sighed, feeling a small drop of sympathy for the caterpillar Rookie and walked away with Phantomon walking away "What do you think of this, my Queen?" Phantomon asked their telepathic link

"I think that the Digimon Emperor is going mad... or he has already gone mad." BlackGatomon answered

"Quite possibly. But he was your best choice of ally." Phantomon replied gently

"I know... But I'm regretting it still." She whispered, even though it was telepathic.

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because I'm afraid of what he'll unleash." BlackGatomon answered "Whatever he's making... it isn't good."

"With that, your highness. I HAVE to agree." Phantomon agreed

"We need to find whatever it is." BlackGatomon frowned "Go, Phantomon."

"At once my lady." Phantomon nodded before he disappeared

'Stay safe.' She thought before she saw Wormmon crawl through the corridor. He looked disheartened "Are you alright?" BlackGatomon asked

"No. Ken... Ken's not himself. I'm TRYING to get through to him but...I don't know what else to do." Wormmon frowned

"Not himself?" She frowned a bit

"I know he seems like a madman but...He's actually a good boy." Wormmon answered, remembering what Ken was like before

"I doubt that." BlackGatomon scoffed a bit

"He WAS. You didn't know him from before...but I KNOW my Ken is in there, even through all that darkness." Wormmon spoke, having a sliver of hope.

"Somewhere."

* * *

*With the DigiDestined*

"Thanks for keeping the morning watch, Cody." Kari spoke kindly to him.

"Welcome." Cody nodded, the group on Tylomon's back. Tylomon being Gatomon's armour evolution using the Egg of Reliability

"This feels weird." Tylomon spoke as her body moved like a jet through the water

"Why's that?" TK asked

"I'm not used to swimming like this." Tylomon answered "I'm a big snake right now! I swim by wiggling! But... I'm normally a cat!"

"And cats hate water." Yolei sighed heavily, knowing the old trope. It must have been such a weird feeling for her

"It'sh okay." Veemon urged, patting her head

"Thanks, Vee." Tylomon nodded and followed the mobile fortress. The sea was getting rougher, shaking and quivering

"Urp! I'm gonna be sick!" Agumon burped and covered his mouth

"Over the side!" Tylomon shouted in irritation

"Is... Is that a whirlpool?!" Cody yelled

"A WHIRLPOOL?!" The group shouted

"Get us out of here!" Kari asked

"Got it!" Tylomon nodded, doing as she was told as she circled the whirlpool

"See anything?" Yolei asked

"Just... Darkness." Tai answered as they looked down, seeing the water looked black

"It's... Like the Dark Ocean." Kari shuddered in fear while Tai hugged her

"Why's Ken here?" Hawkmon questioned...

Suddenly Tylomon yelled in pain, her near twenty foot long body quivering and spasming in pain "ARGH!" Tylomon screamed, almost shaking the group off her back

"Tylomon!" Veemon called out, trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?!" Yolie gasped

Tylomon began to glow white and shrink, the DigiEgg of Reliability shooting out into Cody's D-Terminal. She was DeDigivolving  
 **"Armour Energies!"** The group yelled quickly to save themselves, Veemon holding Gatomon close as he became Gargoyalmon once again. The group where flouting in the air, on the back of the flyable Digimon

"Thank god." Tai whispered as they were flying.

"What happened, Gatomon?" Kari asked in worry

"I don't know." Gatomon shook her head, feeling better "I just felt like my data was... I don't know. It's... I don't know how to describe it. Like I was being split apart."

"We should hold off any Digivolving for now." Gargoylemon answered, holding her close.

"Hey look, there's a small island. We should land." Yolie suggested, the others nodding and following... All but TK, Cody, Armadillomon and Pegasusmon

"Look! An opening!" TK gasped "Go on Pegasusmon! Get in there! Hurry!"

"On it!" Pegasusmon nodded and flew up. He quickly flew into the entryway which closed up right behind them

"Where-? Where did TK and Cody go?" Yolei asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Gargoyalmon frowned as he reverted to Veemon as they landed

"We'll look for them later." Tai answered, but he was still worried about them but his focus was on Gatomon right now as none of them knew why she had been in pain like that

"Is Gatomon okay?" Halsemon asked as he turned into Hawkmon

"Not sure." Kari flinched

"Well, we're here now... And we need to come up with a plan. I REALLY don't want to get caught with our defenses down." Tai frowned, thinking about the Flymon from earlier.

"I think he's focused on the whirlpool." Agumon commented

"Kari... You said it was like the 'Dark Ocean'. Right?" Tai asked in worry.

"Yeah." She nodded nervously

"Then that means something evil must be down there." Tai frowned

* * *

*with TK and Cody*

The two were sneaking around in the base, trying to stay to the shadows while also keeping an eye and ear out for anything. Entering from a tunnel revealing a prison

"Oh my gosh." Cody whispered, feeling disgusted by the sight of this place. Inside the prison where many, MANY Digimon. Champions and rookies. All beaten and wounded

"So many." Armadillomon frowned, seeing his fellow Digimon beaten and broken.

"Darn it." TK growled, his fist clenching

"TK..." Patamon whispered sadly

Suddenly a TV in the cell turned on, revealing footage of the Emperor in a silver capsule descending into the blackened water

"What is that?" Armadillomon asked as they looked at the screen.

* * *

*with Ken*

Ken was guiding his silver pod down to the depths of the whirlpool, seeing the dark waters surround him but he wasn't deterred. He was going for that power he sought. However he only saw darkness, a voice echoing along the endless blackness

 _ **"Turn. Back." The voice echoed through the void "Little ant trying to play the big bad villain. You are a child. A worm. Worthless."**_

Ken just continued to pursue, diving to where he wanted. Going to get the dark power he desired. Soon he could see a figure deeper in the darkness  
It was a tall figure, at least ten feet tall, large murky red wings and pale blue skin

"Who are you?" Ken frowned, seeing how the being was missing his legs

* * *

*With TK and Cody*

"TK, what IS that Digimon?" Cody whispered to TK seeing how TK was shaking and clearly upset. Angry and scared at the same time

"TK?" Armadillomon asked. "Patamon, what's going on?"

"Devimon." TK mumbled

"Devimon?" Cody and Armadillomon asked

"Our first main bad guy. I destroyed him years ago and cost me my life before I came back...How is Devimon still alive?" Patamon answered

* * *

*with Ken*

"There you are. Finally!" He smiled maniacally, seeing the figure lying in the dark whirlpool.

 **"... You..." It said, looking at Ken**

"Finally, the final piece." Ken spoke, smiling as his silver pod opened up with a data collector.

 **"Foolish boy." The dark creature spoke**

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Ken asked Devimon with a glare

 **"You are dealing with powers beyond your imagination." Devimon commented darkly**

"I have a GREAT imagination. And that same desire will help me rule this world!" Ken answered, absorbing Devimon's data.

 **Devimon smirked and began to laugh "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"What? What's so funny?" Ken asked as Devimon began to disappear.

 **"Let's see how far that foolishness gets you, boy!" Devimon laughed, disappearing "Let's see you run from the darkness and be swallowed by i-"**

"Shut up... and become data for _my_ Digimon." Ken answered, retreating his silver pod as he finished collecting Devimon's data.

* * *

*with TK and Cody*

"He. He absorbed him." Armadillomon whispered.

"What's he doing?" Cody mumbled

 **Thump**

"Huh?" The two blinked and looked behind them, seeing TK's hat on the floor

TK's eyes where narrowed as he walked through the castle, walking through with anger blazing in his eyes. Patamon flew off with TK, worried that he was doing okay

The two walking silently, preparing for the coming confrontation

* * *

*With Phantomon*

Phantomon was flying around, looking around trying to find BlackGatomon. The worst thing has just happened.  
He looked as white as a ghost... Yes, go on. Laugh.  
"I have to find Lady BlackGatomon." He whispered He emerged from a wall, finding her training

"HRAH!" She kicked a training dummy away.

"My lady." Phantomon spoke, grabbing her attention

"Ah, Phantomon. What did you find?" She asked

"It's what the Emperor has found... He has found Devimon." Phantomon spoke "And what he has made... It's a monster."

"What? H-he's created a monster? What is it? What can we do?" BlackGatomon asked

"It is some... It is Ultimate level at least. A freakish fusion, mismatch of parts of other Digimon." Phantomon explained

BlackGatomon gulped in worry, having heard this Digimon...she was worried. If it was as monstrous as Phantomon said, it would be a disaster to the Digital World. She... This guy had to be stopped!  
"Let's stop him. We need to stop this creation." BlackGatomon answered as she clenched her paws

"If that is your will, my queen." Phantomon bowed

* * *

*With Ken*

"Finally. My perfect Digimon. My partner that'll solidify my rule forever!" Ken spoke, as he saw the blueprints of this Digimon before uploading the data. He was walking down the halls when he suddenly gasped, feeling lightheaded as everything around him seemed to turn into darkness.  
He gripped his head and felt the room spinning...  
He heard a mocking, evil laugh  
"Who? Who's there?" Ken asked, trying to find the source.  
Soon the darkness faded, revealing the hallway again  
"Arh...Never mind. I'm close to my goal." Ken spoke as he uploaded the data.

"Ken. Please...Don't do this. It's not too late." Wormmon spoke, coming back to Ken's side as TK walked towards Ken

"Huh? Who's-?" Ken asked as Wormmon and he looked to the enraged TK.

"Hello, Ken." TK frowned

"Ah, TK." Ken spoke, subtly grabbing his whip from his belt. "Come to see the dawn of my empire?"

TK was silent and started snickering

"Huh? Why're you-? Stop. Stop laughing!" Ken ordered, hearing TK laugh at him.

"Oh, you where serious? Sorry." TK said, his voice creepily calm

"Yes, I'm serious!" Ken answered, using his whip at TK hoping to tear him down... But TK stood his ground.

"Tell me. When you get mad, do you always resort to violence?" TK asked

"Um. Maybe?" Ken backed up in shock, seeing that TK hadn't flinched an inch.

"That's your problem. You never give time to talk. You just shout and strike out, not caring for anything as you are too scared to think of another solution." TK explained gently "I'm scared to. What you pulled out of that whirlpool? It has haunted my dreams for the past three years. What you are playing with are powers older and more dangerous, more destructive and heartless, than you could ever imagine. It's not some toy."

"I guess..." Ken mumbled, looking down at his feet

"See? It's good to talk." TK said, smiling gently "But... Sometimes it's also good to fight." He glared, striking out at Ken and punching him

Ken was laid flat onto his butt with a red mark on his cheek.

Wormmon wanted to reach out to Ken... however he saw that TK was right. But he had to help Ken!  
He tried to shoot his web, only for Patamon to tackle him away

"Sorry, but you can't interrupt." Patamon apologised.  
TK and Ken continued to trade blows, rolling around on the floor as they struck each other

"K-Ken." Wormmon frowned, seeing them fight only for there to be an explosion

"GAH!" The group screamed in shock.

"... Ahahahahaha! It's complete!" Ken laughed

"WHAT'S 'complete'?" TK grabbed Ken's shirt.

"K-Kimeramon." Wormmon responded, a noticeable fear in his voice.

* * *

*with the others*

The group saw the mobile base shudder as they flew close to it, worried what the hell was going on.  
Suddenly, need the base, a part of the rocky exterior crumbled and fell revealing Digmon and Cody with the imprisoned Digimon behind them

"There they are!" Halsemon called out.

"Let's try and grab them!" Yolei agreed

Gargoyalmon held out his hands, letting the group of assembled Digimon gather on them "Okay, here we go. Whoops!" Gargoylemon tried to capture all of them without trying to drop any or miss any. He soon flew back to the island, setting them down carefully, when a large burst of green flames broke out of the Emperor's base from within

"Wh-what is that?" Kari asked in worry. Emerging from the base... Was a freak of nature

This looked like a Frankenstein's monster amalgamation of several Digimon.  
From its feet up; it had the legs of Garurumon. The tail of Monochromon. The torso of e head of Kabuterimon with the hair of MetalGreymon. On its back, it had the wings of Angemon and Airdramon. And lastly, it bore four arms, one of Kuwagamon, the second of SkullGreymon and the last two, the most prominent to the older Digidestined... Devimon's.  
This was Kimeramon.

"Izzy! What is that thing?!" Tai yelled over his D-Terminal

 _"I-I don't know. I-the Digi Scanner is getting conflicted. All these different parts are messing with it. It's just giving me data on Digimon we already knew!" Izzy panicked, not knowing what this monstrosity was._

"Can you come up with ANY info?" Kari asked

 _"I'm doing my best. But I've never seen this thing." Izzy responded "But from the readings it is AT LEAST an Ultimate!"_

"An ULTIMATE?" The group asked in shock.

"How can we face an Ultimate?" Halsemon asked

"As best we can." Tai said "With two DigiEgg's in our D-Terminals Hawkmon, Veemon, Armadillomon and Agumon are as strong as Ultimates. We can do this."

"Then TK and I have only got one." Kari frowned as they saw Angemon emerge from the base and attack Kimeramon, it not doing much

"It's Angemon. He's fighting alone!" Yolei gasped

"We've gotta help." Agumon spoke

 **BOOM!**

The group flinched at the sonic boom, wondering where it came from as Kimeramon only seemed to move his arm a bit but...

 **SPLASH!**  
 **CRASH!**

A figure, flying away from Kimeramon faster than they could see, crashed into the water with a loud echo, quickly sinking beneath the waves. And whoever it was, it wasn't Angemon "I'm coming!" Gargoyalmon called, turning into Veemon and diving in

"Veemon!" Tai called out

The group stared for a few seconds before Veemon emerged from the waters, gasping and holding a soaking ball of black fur with him. The black fur was unmoving, Veemon walking back to the small island. He coughed gently as he swam on the beach. "Hey. Hey. Are you-? BlackGatomon?" He tried to wake up the black furred Digimon and saw she was unconscious, Veemon laying her on her back "Oh man... She's just unconscious." He whispered to himself. He shook her gently, trying to wake her up while the others surrounded them

"BlackGatomon? Why did Kimeramon throw her like that?" Hawkmon blinked

"I dunno. But... That thing isn't normal." Veemon panted.

"Gak!" BlackGatomon spat out water, rolling to her stomach as she panted while spitting out all the water stuck in her lungs

"Whoa!" Yolie and the others backed up as they saw BlackGatomon come back from unconsciousness

"Are you okay?" Veemon asked compassionately

"I. You. Saved me?" She asked, coughing out a little more water.

"Well... You where drowning." Veemon blinked and shrugged

"What's going on?" Gatomon asked, pulling Veemon away from her slightly

"The Emperor's created an amalgamated Digimon. Kimeramon." BlackGatomon answered, just grateful for being alive and more willing to tell them "It is an ultimate... But almost as strong as a Mega. There are legions of a Digimon like this. It is an uncontrollable force of destruction."

"'Almost as strong as a Mega'?!" Gatomon shouted

"He is the organic counterpart to Machinedramon." The black cat stated simply

"Oh... That's not good." Agumon shuddered, remembering Manchinedramon... and how he sliced him like an onion. He was still proud of that, honestly

"That was back when you were WarGreymon. How can we stop something like that now?" Gatomon asked making Agumon turn chest fallen

"I hate to say this... but we have to work together." BlackGatomon hissed

Ken was laughing madly as he stood atop Kimeramon's head, his creating sending Angemon crashing into the island with TK jumping from the base to check on his partner  
"This is what I always wanted!" He laughed, Kimeramon standing on the base as it flouted towards the mainland once more "My perfect partner! My weapon! I won!"

"Ken." Wormon whispered sadly


	24. Raging Sun, The Golden Radiance

**PhantomDark** : Just wait and see.

 **Menydragon5** : ...  
 **FULLFULL MATCH BREAK!  
** *blows up another hidden ninja* No more

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Actually it is a reference to Kimeramon's lore. Kimeramon is refered to the ultimate fusion of organic Digimon while Machinedramon is the ultimate fusion of machine Digimon. Which is why when they fuse they form the almost god like Milleniamon. In fact it's because Ken even made Kimeramon that Milleniamon even exists.  
Kimeramon's data flouted into the past and merged with the data of the Dark Master Machinedramon, the two becoming Milleniamon. With Milleniamon actually being Ryo's detined partner, Milleniamon battling Ryo across time and space. Ryo one time teamed up with Ken, the two destroying Milleniamon. Ryo then went off to fight Milleniamon as he began to reform as Moon=Milleniamon while Ken was infected by a Dark Spore made by Milleniamon's corpse, the Dark Spore leading him to becoming the Digimon Emperor and Ken's vuage memories of his adventure with Ryo ended up with him trying to recreate Milleniamon to be his true partner but because of his blury memory he only made Kimeramon who, when deleted, went back in time and merged with Machinedramon and... oh no, I have gone cross eyed  
Yeah... no Milleniamon. No Ryo. Just... just no

 **ChaosSonic1** : No

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : Yes it IS Tamers. But it is also V-Tamer.

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Red the Pokemon Master** : we've got our own twist on it.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : Yeah, kinda.

 **61394** : Well, wait and see how we do it.

 **PhantomDark** : Thanks very much.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yeah! Here we go! The second to last chapter of this arc!

It's been real fun working on this story. And it is far from over.

Now, since a bunch of you have been curious, here is some information about Digimon V-Tamer02

It takes place three years after the events of the V-Tamer Manga with Taichi and his friends joining the adventures of the Tamer's group  
For those of you wondering why we chose these two, it is because in V-Tamer the V-Pet's where already a big popular thing and we could see that expanding into the full on Digimon craze that's in Tamers.  
There are a few twists as well. Like how we are upping the Tamers' casts ages. And how the Hazard duo are now women.  
I hope you are looking forward to this, as you will be seeing the first chapter in two weeks

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 24: Raging Sun, The Golden Radiance  
**

* * *

Digimon ran and screamed, running for their lives as their homes where destroyed by a rain of green flames All the while, Ken Ichijoji, The Digimon Emperor laughed maniacally. Reveling in his victory. His perfect Digimon that he created himself would make him the undisputed ruler of this world. He was in his 'throne room', looking down as his creation destroyed all in its path "Burn it all! Show these 'DigiDestined' who the TRUE Emperor is!" Ken ordered with an evil smile

"Oh Ken." Wormon mumbled sadly

We zoom out over to a hillside where the DigiDestined and BlackGatomon stood. Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon in the forms of Raidramon, Halsemon and Digmon respectively

"It's a nightmare." Digmon frowned, seeing the devastation that Kimeramon was wreaking.

"The Emperor's base has a high energy power source. No idea what it is but if we can get it to blow, we could destroy Kimeramon." BlackGatomon explained "It's too strong for us."

"If only we had Omnimon." Agumon frowned, remembering that time in the internet. He had never felt stronger than he did then. Right now, unable to go even Ultimate? He felt helpless.

"We can beat him, Agumon. We'll find a way to that power source." Tai answered

"Can you get is in, Digmon?" Cody asked

"If you guys can get me close, of course." He nodded

"Then we've got a plan." TK answered

'Barely a concept.' BlackGatomon thought sadly

 **BOOM!**

The sound of another explosion ruptured the air. "We need to do this!" Yolie called

"Alright, let's go!" Tai pointed like the leader he was. The group headed up, Gatomon and Patamon quickly armour Digivolving as they flew up at the base. They and Halsemon supported Digmon, who was digging a hole, while Raidramon backed up. He had Agumon, Tai, Cody and BlackGatomon on his back and was going to jump in once the tunnel was ready

"You okay up there?" Raidramon asked

"We're fine. You?" Tai asked

"Well, you're kinda light." Raidramon answered

"I'm not fat!" Agumon huffed jokingly

"I meant that about-Oh, you're joking!" Raidramon began to explain before he caught on.

"You where talking about me?" BlackGatomon glared, making the Digimon gulp nervously

"No, I wasn't!" Raidramon answered "I was joking!" while he sweat dropped nervously. You never call a woman fat

"Raidramon! Now!" Tai yelled/ordered

"Huh? Oh, right!" Raidramon answered, leaping forward and through the opening that Digmon made. He roared, running as fast as he could and jumping. As the Armour Digimon leapt and flew into the air he felt it getting further as well as closer... until his claws made contact into the tunnel. He stumbled a bit as he came to a stop, but stop he did "Okay, we're here." Raidramon panted as he got a firm landing under his feet and DeDigivolved, the group preparing to go 'stealth mode' through this place

"Stealth from this point on. No crazy stuff." Tai whispered, trying to be cautious.

"I'll lead the way." BlackGatomon stated, getting in front of the group

"Fair enough." Tai answered

"Are you sure?" Agumon asked

"She IS the only one who knows where she's going." Tai responded

"Yeah. We just need to watch her back." Veemon smiled

'Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you?' BlackGatomon thought to herself as she walked through the tunnel 'That Veemon is so cute, I wouldn't mind him working for me... maybe I'll give him a show? Show him I'm better than that white bitch?' she thought, grinning to herself evilly. She has a cocky smile, her hips beginning to sway from side to side in a near exaggerated way

'...Okay, that's not fair.' Veemon thought as he tried not to stare, the group following the cat

'How long IS this tunnel?' Agumon thought as they finally reached hallway way and started walking "Jeez, this guy doesn't do ANYTHING small, does he?" Agumon asked

"The base is LITERALLY a mountain, Agumon." Hawkmon commented

"Musht be compenshating." Veemon smirked making BlackGatomon snicker

"This place looks familiar." Armadillomon spoke, looking around as they walked

"Really?" Gatomon asked, glaring at BlackGatomon seeing how the girl was trying to make a show and cozy up to HER Vee 'Stupid black whore.' she thought

"Yeah, like the tunnel to the prison TK and Cody saw." He responded

"This place DOES look the same." BlackGatomon nodded, Phantomon appearing before them but... Something was different "Phantomon!" She smiled, before she saw his appearance "N... No... Phanto... mon..."

His eyes glowing red, a Dark Spiral on his arm. Phantomon hiss-growled at the group... and produced a large metal scythe from beneath his robes "Grrr."

"RUN!" The Digimon called out.

"It's a one way hallway!" Kari deadpanned, the group ducking to avoid getting their heads cut off

"No..." BlackGatomon mumbled

"AAAAHHHH!" Phantomon howled like a specter and swung his scythe once again.

"MOVE!" Veemon pushed BlackGatomon down to help save her life, again

"Oof!" They grunted, hitting the wall

Phantomon had swung his scythe into the wall, and it had enough force to actually get stuck within the cracks of the tunnel

"You okay?" Veemon asked, lying atop BlackGatomon and looking down at her

"Y... yes..." she mumbled, staring into his red eyes with her legs slightly with her knees next to his hips. She shook her head, her mind snapping back to the situation "I mean no! That asshole has taken my only friends! Made him a puppet! We have to save him!"

"We will, promishe." Veemon nodded with confidence

"... thanks, Blue." she smiled softly

"... you two going to stand up anytime soon?" Hawkmon commented

"... oopsh!" Veemon 'meeped' and quickly stood up

 **"SHADOW SCYTHE!"** Phantomon roared, unleashing his signature technique

"Run!" Patamon yelled as he saw the opening, everyone running past Phantomon and deeper into the base

The group ran as fast as they could, trying to get as much distance between them and Phantomon's scythe "CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" Tai chanted as they ran, soon reaching a large cargo bay

"What now?" Cody asked in worry.

"Hide?" Yolei suggested, thinking that'd give them a chance to counter Phantomon.

"I'll hold him off!" TK called "You guys keep going!"

"Okay." Tai nodded.

"Thank you, TK." Kari followed up.

"Good luck." Cody and Yolie nodded, everyone taking off at high speed

"Let's do this Patamon." TK said, raising his D3

"Right!" Patamon nodded as he glowed white **"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANGEMON!"**

Phantomon phased through the doorway and locked in combat with Angemon.

The battle was on

* * *

*with the others*

The DigiDestined were now running through the complex, still following BlackGatomon's directions but she was... Out of it, as they could clearly see. Her eyes darting around in confusion, doubt and sadness "BlacKGatomon? BlackGatomon. Oh no." Veemon tried to get through to her.

"Huh? What?" She blinked, turning to them "What is it, Blue?"

"You okay? You were out of it." Veemon answered.

"Yes, of course I am!" She said with slight arrogance

"So, where're we going?" Cody asked

"Towards the power core. Like I said." She commented with a frown as she looked around "And it's... The next hallway on the left."

"Thank you." Veemon answered and helped her up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing how her yellow eyes trimmed with sadness

"... The bastard got Phantomon." She admitted "He... He has been the only one by my side this entire time. Loyal to my father. Protected me after my mother died. Defending me until I finally became a Champion. Even if it goes against my orders, he has kept me safe... He is like my uncle."

"We'll get through to him. Okay?" Gatomon answered, finding something of a resemblance between BlackGatomon and Phantomon like her and Wizardmon. She felt sympathy and... Almost a kinship t o the daughter of the one who tortured her since she was a child

"I know. I don't need you telling me that, murderer." BlackGatomon glared. Gatomon blinked and sighed, she knew she couldn't get through to her right now.

It would take a lot of time and a lot of talking to begin to close this gap. Or something big to break the life long concept of the event that BlackGatomon had constructed  
The fact her castle had a room made to look like the room Myotisemon killed that child in was proof enough that she didn't know the full story and in her childhood and her grief she crafted one where Myotisemon was some valliant hero or something.

 **ROAR!**

"What was that?" Yolei asked in fright

"Kimeramon." Tai answered, thinking of a rational conclusion "I think." The room suddenly shook as they neared a few crossroads, the roof dropping down a bit "Move, move, move, MOVE!" Tai called out.

As they all ran... Unknowingly going in different directions

The group had split up. Tai, Agumon and Veemon on one side while Yolie, Cody, Kari, their partners and BlackGatomon on the other "Are you all okay?!" Tai yelled

"We're fine, we'll keep running!" Kari called out.

"Damn it! We are in the wrong hallway!" BlackGatomon hissed "Get moving, child of courage! Just keep going forward! We will meet up with you later, we have to take a different route!"

"Okay, stay safe." Tai responded

"We'll meet up later!" Veemon followed up.

"Stay safe!" Yolie called

"We'll try to." Agumon responded as he and his friends ran through the corridor.

* * *

*with the older DigiDestined*

Sora, Matt and Joe where in just shorts and shirts, gathering water and fish from a pond for dinner while Izzy sat at a nearby stump as he typed away at his computer "This is no good." Izzy frowned "I can't find anything to help them! Kimeramon just... Doesn't exist, according to my findings! And mixing Digimon together like this... It should be impossible! It should be falling in on itself!"

"Izzy. It'll be alright." Sora assured with a smile "Tai's with them, they'll be fine."

"That fearless leader of ours DOES have a nack of getting into trouble, though." Matt laughed

"And getting our of it to." Joe added

"... You're all right." Izzy nodded as he closed his laptop

"Good! Now help us fish!" Gomamon ordered, his head poping out from beneath the waves

"Okay, okay." Izzy rolled his eyes "Want to help Tentomon?"

"No thank you Izzy, the shade is nice." The bug rookie commented, he and Gabumon relaxing

"I hope Agumon is okay." Biyomon mumbled, perched on a tree branch

* * *

*With Tai, Agumon and Veemon*

We rejoin our team as they ran through the Emperor's base.

As they ran down the hallway  
And an identical hallway  
And another identical hallway  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And another  
And...

"Where the hell are we?!" Tai yelled in frustration as the trio came to a stop, Tai gripping his hair tightly

"It. Feelsh like. We're running. In circlesh." Veemon panted and tumbled to the floor when suddenly a green and purple rookie walked towards them

"Huh? Who're you?" Agumon asked, seeing the green and purple Digimon

"Excuse me." Wormmon spoke, looking at the trio. "I see you need help."

"Wait. What?" Tai asked, seeing him.

"Follow me." Wormmon spoke helpfully.

The group blinked, seeing the Rookie crawling away. The group looked at each other and nodded, following. Agumon and Veemon were a bit apprehensive to follow Wormmon who lead them through the tunnels "Who are you?" Tai asked, wanting to get information from him.

"My name is Wormmon, I'm Ken's partner." Wormmon answered

"What?" Tai blinked, especially as he recognized the Digimon now

"I'm sorry for everything that Ken's done all this. He's not really a bad person...But. He just has a lot of pain." Wormmon apologized "I know what I say can't make up for most of what he's done."

"Yeah, like we believe you." Agumon frowned

"I know." Wormmon answered heavily as they ended a giant... Battery looking room

"Whoa." Tai whispered, looking around. "It's...barely empty."

"Yes, but this is the power source of the castle." Wormmon answered

In the middle of the room was a giant black pillar, which had several walkways going to the walls half way up the pillar... The pillar easily being at LEAST fifteen stories high. And at the walkways, at the center of the pillar was a golden light

"Oh...Man." Agumon sighed, seeing all those stairs.

"Here we go." Veemon mumbled

* * *

*With the others*

The group were running through the tunnels of the castle, hearing the carnage outside and not being able to do anything about it only to come to a stop as several Digimon with Dark Spiral's appeared before them "Oh no!" Cody screeched to a halt

"We've got to get through!" Armadillomon responded

"Let's crash through!" Yolie called

"Sounds good to me!" Kari answered.

 **"DigiArmour ENERGISE!"** The trio answered

BlackGatomon looked, seeing them charge in 'Why do they fight so hard?' she wondered

 **"SHURIMON!  
DIGMON!  
NEFERTIMON!"** The three proclaimed and crashed into the controlled Digimon and attacked

* * *

*With TK*

"ARGH!" Angemon screamed, plummeting down after being hit by a Dark Spiral controlled Digimon. He WAS fighting an Ultimate and one he did not have an advantage against

"Angemon! I'm here buddy!" TK called out, throwing a stone at the Ultimate, hoping to protect his friend which did nothing

"T...K..." Angemon groaned, trying to get up, seeing his partner defending him as best as he could. He frowned, charging golden energy in his fist "Gcckkk...!" He struggled back up, focusing his energy into his hand and glared at the enemy Digimon. **"Hand."**

"Huh?" The controlled Digimon turned back and saw Angemon

 **"OF FATE!"** Angemon shot his fist forward and punched him in the arm and shattered the Dark Spiral... while also sending it into the wall with an awesome light blast.

* * *

*with Tai*

"SHEESH, these stairs." Veemon groaned as they climbed up the stairs

"Just a little more." Wormmon spoke, continuing the climb.

Tai nodded, his soccer training helping greatly as they emerged to the top of the stairs revealing a small black cube flouting in a glowing sphere

"Is that it? The power source?" Tai asked seeing the strangely shaped cube

"Yes, that's it." Wormmon answered. "That's the power source Ken found."

Tai raised an eyebrow, walking towards it... And finding the glowing sphere was coming FROM the cube, it was the raw power it was giving off "Holy cow. How strong IS this thing?" Tai asked, almost reaching out to it.

"VERY strong." Wormmon answered. "Remove that...and this whole place will fall."

Tai nodded, reaching out... And his D-Terminal, as well as his D-3, began to beep.  
This thing...  
It was a DigiEgg!  
"It. It's a DigiEgg!" Tai gasped, seeing this black cubed DigiEgg float in his hands.

"Seriously? THAT'S what' powering this place?" Agumon asked

Tai frowned with determination, reaching out to grasp the egg... And he couldn't move it "Wh-what?" Why can't I-?" Tai tried to grasp it again. He growled, pulling as hard as he could... And nothing happened "D-Damn it!" Tai snapped, struggling to remove it. But still nothing.

The Digimon Emperor's laughter filled the room, the walls exploding open revealing Ken standing stop head of Kimeramon. Tai and the Digimon tried to cover themselves to stop debris from falling on them. "Well, well, well. Look what the Gatomon dragged in. Here to bow before your superior?" The Digimon Emperor asked, having a maddened look in his eye.

"Ken." Tai frowned

The other members of his team soon arrived one by one, their Digimon in their In-Training forms held in the arms of their partners. Well, Rookie for Gatomon who was currently Salamander.  
Phantomon was flouting next to TK, exhausted, while BlackGatomon was slightly dirty with the girls and Cody

"Oh look, the gang's all here. And YOU Wormmon. Betraying me alongside BlackGatomon?" Ken responded, glaring down at his partner Digimon. "Now, this WILL be an easy execution." At his order, the monster he stood in began to hit the wall again and again. Ripping it apart slowly, its size being a down side right now, as Ken laughed madly

"No." Wormon cried softly

"What's that symbol in the Egg?" Cody blinked, seeing a golden M flashing on the cube

"Hurry Tai!" Kari yelled in fear

"That symbol is the symbol of Miracles. What is known as the Legendary Crest. A crest, but not a crest. A concept. A power that brings victory." Phantomon explained as he flouted over

"Phantomon! Your back!" BlackGatomon smiled, crying a bit as she hugged him

"So that's why Ken is using it as a power source." Yolie mutter

"Tai! You need to run!" TK yelled

"It's hopeless. We need to get out of here." Wormon whimpered... But Tai ignored him

"I'm not giving up. We're going to beat him." Tai glared at Ken, while he grasped his hand on the DigiEgg. He kept pulling, but it still refused to move

"It's impossible!" Wormon cried "Run! Save yourselves!"

"Never!" Agumon snapped as he grabbed the Egg, pulling alongside Tai

"Miracles... I don't believe in them." Tai grumbled as he thought back "At least in the normal sense."  
 _Seven lights shooting in a darkened island, merging with a giant angel_  
"They don't happen just because. They aren't handed out lick chocolates, solving your problems for you!"  
 _A brown haired boy having learnt his lesson, charging into battle with his best friend. His friend growing, going ultimate, as they faced down that stupid monkey_  
"You EARN them! You FIGHT!"  
 _A female angel, rising from the death of a gentle soul. Saving them all_  
"You fight and fight until you've got nothing left!"  
 _A dragon man and a cyborg wolf, attacking a monster the size of a mountain after two glowing arrows struck children of courage and friendship_

"And then you keep fighting!" Veemon cheered, helping his two partners

"And then it happens!" Agumon added

"You are rewarded! Pushing yourself past your limits!" Tai yelled as he pulled and the egg glowed  
 _Eight children returning from nothing, facing down an evil planet_  
"You are rewarded with the strength to win! To save people! Even when you are scared! You keep fighting and you EARN YOUR MIRACLE!"  
 _Surrounded by an army of demons, a white knight standing proud  
_ And the DigiEgg glowed bright gold, the black falling off like rust being washed away

"What? No, NO! RELEASE THE POWER SOURCE!" Ken shouted, not seeing that his words had a double meaning at this point. "KIMERAMON!"

The egg glowed gold  
Tai's D-3's glowed orange and blue  
His D-Terminal glowed white

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Kimeramon roared

"You ready Agumon?!" Tai yelled

"So you even need to ask?!" Agumon grinned

"Veemon?"

"Let's do this!" Veemon cheered

"Right!" Tai nodded

 **"HEAT VAPOUR!"** Kimeramon roared as he unleashed his green flames

"TAI!" the others screamed

 **"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIES!"** The trio yelled

A bright and powerful golden light formed a barrier around the attack, protecting the Digimon and DigiDestined from within and around them.

 **"AGUMON!"**

 **"VEEMON!"**

 **"GOLDEN ARMOUR DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO...!"**

Ken gasped in shock as the power of Kimeramon was repelled by this immense power, shooting out back at him AND the ship's walls, pushing the monstrosity of Kimeramon back.

A massive blast of golden light pulsed as a new Digimon emerged

 **"MAGNAOMNIMON!"**


	25. Golden Miracle, Rise MagnaOmnimon!

**61394** : Who says its a fusion between the two?

 **Longtime fan** : Yes she does.

 **Guest** chapter 24 . Aug 25: First, VictoryGreymon is not an armour form so we would have to make a new one for Agumon anyway.  
Also, where is the fun in that, taking the easy way?

 **Menydragon5** : To be fair I don't know how I even got hold of the FullBottle Buster. I haven't even bought one yet.

 **Baa** : Something fun

 **Guest** chapter 24 . Aug 23: Tomorrow, Friday. I was holding it back for tomorrow as that is Ghost's birthday.

 **PhantomDark** : It's like Magnamon, equal to a Mega.

 **Redrangerlegacy** : ... eh.

 **Kyuubi-kun45** : Actually it is a DNA Digivolution of two Armour Digivolutions.

 **Bomber** : Possibly.

 **KingPolar:** Yes that was completely original. **  
**

Here are a few reviews answered by Ghost:

 **KingPolar** : Yeah, Grey has a way of writing amazing stuff.

 **Bomber:**...WIZARDMON, NOO!

 **PhantomDark** : Just wait and see.

 **Baa** : Next chapter.

 **Menydragon5** : Okay, by Menydragon5. *waves*

 **GaryMotherf'rOak** : Oh don't worry. You'll be in a story with: Saika Totsuka, Hideyoshi, Haku from Naruto, Hideri Kanzaki and Felix Argyle. *Nods* And YOU'RE the star. *Laughs*

 **Longtime fan:** Looks like it.

 **61394** : Yes it does.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we go, the final part of this arc!

The finale of the Kimeramon story line and the reign of the Digimon Emperor!

... and it's chapter 25...

HOLY FUCK!

That is AWESOME!

And as of next chapter, this story is gonna start getting MUCH more creative

Until then, however, this fic is going on a small hiatus so I can upload the first arc of Digimon V-Tamer 02, a sequel to the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer manga as well as a crossover with Digimon Tamers

Prepare for some fun there!

Also, tomorrow is Ghost's birthday! Send him your love!

Until then, lets get Digital!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 25: Golden Miracle, Rise MagnaOmnimon!  
**

* * *

 **"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGIES!"** Tai, Veemon and Agumon roared

 **"AGUMON!"** the yellow dinosaur roared as he roared as he turned into a blue orb, shooting into the air

 **"VEEMON!"** the blue dragon yelled, turning into an orange orb and following his senior into the air

 **"GOLDEN ARMOUR DNA DIGIVOVLE TOOOOOO..."** The two yelled as one, their orbs spiraling around each other like a DNA strand and slamming into one. A blinding golden light emerged, the blazing green flames of Kimeramon's Heat Vapour attack being blown away from the powerful being.  
The light faded, revealing a new warrior.  
This was a TRUE fusion of Digimon about to behold, a human-sized Digimon standing in front of Tai.  
A humanoid sized and shaped Digimon clad in golden armour, like a knight of old, mythical in its appearance. Its left arm showed a burning red head with a curved horn, like Flamedramon's head where the hand was. Its right arm was the head of Raicornmon, complete with its bent horn protruding forwards. The knight's body was clad in golden Chrome Digizoid, golden chest, shoulder guards, leg armour and helmet.  
The chest looked styled like a dragon's head facing downwards with its ears acting as front-guards to protect his neck. The shoulders were large and like dragon claws, emblazoned with the symbols of Courage and Friendship. His golden boots had three claws protruding from the toes, the kneecaps were covered with a diamond protection. The waist guard had the symbol of Miracles on the front with two back protrusions like coat-tails with turbines. And finally on his back was a flowing white cloak with a red interior.  
 **"MAGNAOMNIMON!"** The being proclaimed, flinging his arms back, throwing a wave of air that shot back Kimeramon, Ken and almost Tai, but he held his ground. If this was just a sweep of his arms...how much power did this new Digimon have?

"W... What is that?!" Ken gasped

"The power of Miracles." MagnaOmnimon began to speak as golden energy sparked off his body as he just stood there "The strength of brothers." He turned his gaze to Kimeramon who growled at the monster, the golden energy fading as his armour glowed softly "Our burning passion and strength, YOU CANNOT BEAT!"

* * *

*Digimon Analyser*

MagnaOmnimon: _I am MagnaOmnimon! A combination of the powers of Courage, Friendship and Miracles! An endless power, a Mega! My Rocket Blade and Thunder Cannon are the tools of your destruction!_

* * *

*End analyser*

"It's... Just like back then..." Tai mumbled, a flash of a white knight appearing in his mind, before he grinned "Go get him MagnaOmnimon!"

MagnaOmnimon nodded, activating his hidden turbines, he jettisoned into Kimeramon's head and punched him square in the jaw, causing Ken to topple and fall into the desert below.

"AAAAAHHHHH! OOF!" Ken screamed and grunted onto the ground

Back in the air, MagnaOmnimon continued to punch and strike at Kimeramon, using his small size to his advantage. He was almost like a firefly, giving series of powerful strikes as he zoomed through the air. A punch to the face as he zoomed up, changing directions and doing a drop kick to the right shoulder, a twist and double hand strike to the beasts side. Backing off and charging he kicks Kimeramon's back, grabbing his tail and throwing him

"RRRROOOAAAAARR!" Kimeramon roared and struck at MagnaOmnimon, using his SkullGreymon hand to swat him away.

MagnaOmnimon used his Raicornmon arm to catch the attack, holsing it back, before a curved flame like sword emerged from the Flamedramon gauntlet/arm **"ROCKET BLADE!"** He roared, the sword catching on fire. He slashed his arm, unleashing a large wave of flames at the beasts chest while his golden armour flickered softly

"GGGRRRROOOOAAAA! **HEAT VAPOUR!** " Kimeramon roared in pain, feeling the flames lash against his body and he retaliated back and shot out his 'Heat Vapour' at MagnaOmnimon, but missed, scorching the desert to glass.

"Back off!" MagnaOmnimon punched Kimeramon's jaw, shutting his mouth shut and burning his teeth with said teeth piercing Kimeramon's tongue and causing blood to pour out of its mouth and the impact of the attack causing a golden shockwave while the glow of MagnaOmnimon's armour's golden glow flickered for a second

The DigiDestined could only stare in amazement at the fight "That's a Mega?" Yolie whispered in wonder

"Yeah. THAT is a Mega." Tai nodded with a burning bright smile from excitement "The highest known level a Digimon can reach. Awesome power."

Over by the battlefield, Kimeramon swept his Devimon arms and grabbed MagnaOmnimon attempting to crush him "AAAHH!" MagnaOmnimon yelled in pain, feeling himself being crushed... Before with a roar he broke out of the grip His sword penetrated through one of the clawed hands, making Kimeramon scream in agony.

"Kimeramon! Keep fighting!" Ken ordered, telling his monstrosity of a Digimon to keep up the assault... As the base started crashing

"Whoa! Hold on, everyone!" Tai called out, trying to help hold everyone inside especially as their partners where in their weakened below-base state. The Emperor's base crashed hard, the DigiDestined falling to the floor. The group groaned in pain, feeling their bodies hurting from the impact. Tai used his body to cushion the blows/falls for both Yolie and Kari "Ow." He grunted in pain, but didn't mind protecting his sister and Yolei.

"Everyone alive?" TK asked, grunting in pain.

"Yea." Cody nodded, holding Upamon close

"We're okay." Yolei added.

"Hss!" Tai grunted in pain, feeling his body bruise

"Tai!" Kari gasped in worry, sitting up

"I-I'm okay. Just a bruise." He answered, his body sore from the fall.

Yolie blushed, feeling his muscles through his shirt 'Oh god... those abs... hummana hummana hummana...'

"Help me up, please?" Tai asked

"Oh! Right!" She nodded, she and Kari helping Tai stand up

"Thanks." He got up with their help "How's MagnaOmnimon?"

"Um, not sure. This base fell after you used the DigiEgg." Kari answered. They all walked out weakly, looking up at the battle

There, they saw Kimeramon and MagnaOmnimon fight, the green flames burned around the sky as the golden clad Digimon pushed through and struck him in the armoured face. With a quick twist of his body he unleashed a powerful kick, colliding with the Kabuterimon head

 _"We can't slow down!"_ _Agumon called from inside MagnaOmnimon_

 _"We can do this!" Veemon nodded in agreement "I can't believe it's possible for us to be so powerful!"_

 _"Believe it! And with that we can win!" Agumon grinned_

"Go, MagnaOmnimon!" The DigiDestined cheered

MagnaOmnimon smirked, the Raicornmon gauntlet opening **"THUNDER CANNON!"** MagnaOmnimon proclaimed and shot a powerful blue sparking energy blast right at Kimeramon's face.  
Right in his mouth

Kimeramon's mouth was searing in pain, smoking from the blast and wrenched his head back. Whatever Ken did to make this Digimon, it made his pain receptors dulled or non-existent **"SCISSOR CLAW!"** the monster roared

"WHOA!" MagnaOmnimon tried to block the attack but was clawed heavily by Kimeramon's rage fulled attack. He was slammed into the ground, sand blowing everywhere "ARGH!" MagnaOmnimon grunted in pain, causing a sand-crater from the impact and soon jumped into the air, avoiding another attack while his armour's glow started to flicker faster and faster as if the glow was going to fade away any second

"He's slowing down." Phantomon noticed

"He's running out of energy. This form must be taxing on them." Tai answered "Plus Veemon isn't use to being a Mega. This forms power, he hasn't had enough time to react."

"Come on Vee!" Salamon called childishly before she began to chant "Vee! Vee! He's my man! If he can't do it, no one can! Go to Vee! Kick his butt! Go Vee!"

The DigiDestined looked at Salamon in confusion.

"What?" Salamon responded

"Salamon." MagnaOmnimon whispered, hearing her and tried to get back up. He laughed softly, standing tall "I guess...I can't stay down." He smiled and looked at Kimeramon. "And you won't KEEP me down."

Standing atop another Airdramon was the Emperor, because of course he did "Burn him. Burn THEM ALL!" Ken demanded Kimeramon

"KEN!" Wormmon called out from atop the dragon

"What? Why're you here, Wormmon?" Ken answered

"You have to stop this." Wormmon answered and went nearer "Please!"

"SHUT UP! This. THIS is my victory! NO-ONE is going to stop me!" Ken shouted. "Kimeramon is MY Digimon!"

"No he isn't!" Wormon cried

Ken just glared down at Wormmon. His hand clenching and shaking be his side "You're weak. Nothing you do is strong. You can do NOTHING compared to him!"

"Are you telling ME that? Or yourself?" Wormmon rebutted

Ken stopped his glare and saw a younger facsimile of himself, like a ghost of a past he sought to leave behind "AAAHH! SHUT UP!" He yelled, holding his head

 _"You can stop this, Ken." Wormmon spoke, his voice overlapped with Ken's younger voice. "I KNOW that you're/I'm still in there."_

"AAAAHHHHH!" MagnaOmnimon yelled, being crushed under Kimeramon's foot

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP, KEN!" Ken yelled at Wormmon, but used his own name.

MagnaOmnimon groaned in pain, Kimeramon picking him up. Half his body felt like led and he felt so... Weak, thr light completely fading from his armour "ARGH!" MagnaOmnimon screamed as Kimeramon began to crush him.

"Good bye Ken." Wormon cried as he began to glow, jumping off the Airdramon

"W-Wormmon?" Ken looked as Wormmon jumped and tried to get close to MagnaOmnimon

Wormon's body glowed gold as he fell "MagnaOmnimon! Take my power!" The rookie called, seeming to disappear into a series of small sparkles as the golden energy flowed into the Data

MagnaOmnimon gasped as this energy flowed through him, this sudden burst of power radiated within the DNA Golden Armour Digimon. "Wormmon. Thank you." He whispered as his armour began to glow once again, the golden glow returning and growing even brighter reaching the levels it was when he first entered this form

Kimeramon's hands tried to close in on MagnaOmnimon and crush him, but couldn't it was like trying to close his hands over a star.  
And like it was a star, the flesh of the freak of Digital nature melting off from the mere touch  
It was impossible for him.  
MagnaOmnimon just threw him off as he shone like a blazing star

 _"Damn, our power drains too fast!" Agumon flinched "In less than a minute Then let_

 _"Then let's end this with one big blast!" Veemon suggested_

 _"... I like the way you think, little bro." Agumon grinned_

MagnaOmnimon gave a loud roar, like one that a knight would proclaim in the heat of battle **"OMEGA-EXPLOSION!"** He roared with an echoed voice, unleashing all of his power in one giant burst. The attack was tremendous as his body erupted in a shining gold light, growing and growing, turning into a great bright star of power.

Kimeramon tried to claw and kill MagnaOmnimon but his arms began to evaporate, followed by his legs and stomach, his entire body was disappearing. And he felt something he didn't think he'd feel.  
Pain  
Pure, pain  
But this destruction of the amalgamated Digimon felt was more of relief, it was like the pain his body was feeling was a mercy kill. But it didn't stop the monstrosity from being destroyed, leaning its head back so its eyes locked on Ken.  
Eyes still full of anger and hunger, of mindless rage. Eyes that wanted to kill Ken like everything else in the world  
And then it was gone. The shockwave destroying the Emperor's Airdramon

Falling to the sandy floor was Koromon and DemiVeemon, exhausted. The DigiDestined ran over, going to their friends, hoping that they were okay "Hey, you okay?" Tai asked

The two didn't respond immediately. Looking up at Tai and groaned "Do you. Have anything. To eat?" Koromon asked cheerully

"No, but you can feast when we get home." Tai chuckled at Koromon, being reminded of the first time Agumon Digivolved to Greymon  
Nostalgia filled his soul

"Did we get him?" DemiVeemon followed up, to which Salamon licked his face gently

"Yep!" Salamon grinned

"Thank goodnessh." He sighed and fell onto the sand.

Ken remained looking at the empty space where Kimeramon was destroyed "NOO!" he yelled, punching the floor "This is unfair! You cheated! You all cheated!" He ranted, punching the floor "It's unfair! This world cheats! That... That's it! I'll go home and delete all the Digital World data from my computer. I'll start again! Mak game that doesn't cheat!"

"'Remake the Digital World'? Ken, it's not like that." TK answered

"It's not a game." Tai explained, realising what happened. That one small rant, it made everything fit into place

"Wh-What?" Ken looked up, glaring at him only for his eyes to widen as he saw the In-Training Digimon. Realisation hit him like cold water being thrown over him "Those... Those things! They... They where at the soccer game..." He muttered, remembering looking at the crowd

"They're not just bits of data, Ken. They're real living beings." Tai answered, showing them.

"N... No... No... It... It can't be..." Ken mumbled, his eyes prinpricks as the realisation of what he had done hit him. Of everything he did... It hit him like a truck. He was holding back tears as he tried to deny it  
His glasses falling from his face and hitting the sand where they burst into data

"K... Ken?" A weak voice asked, everyone's heads snapping to the side and seeing a weak Working lying in the sand and slowly fading

"WORMON!" Ken yelled, rushing to his feet like a madman as he sprinted to the Rookie's side while nearly slipping and tripping on the loose sand.  
His cape fell to the floor and burst into data.  
Ken slit to a stop in front of Wormon, falling to his knees and picking the rookie up, cradling him to his chest  
His gloves exploded into data, harmlessly flouting away

"Ken. It's okay." Wormmon smiled weakly. "You. Know now." He breathed slowly, speaking with a kind tone.  
A wall in the Emperor's base glowed and disappeared. A small white/pink crest appeared in front of Ken moments later

"What is that?" Cody asked in confusion

"That. Looks like the crests we had years ago." TK answered

"That's your Crest of Kindness, Ken." Wormon cried slightly, tears of joy running down his face

"My...Crest?" Ken cried. "Wormmon. I-I'm so sorry."

"'Kindness'?" TK snapped. "After what he's done?"

"Huh?" The others blinked, turning to him

"Please... Please don't leave me. Don't leave me do..." Ken cried, the rest of his uniform fading away revealing his school uniform

"At least I know. I have my best friend back." Wormmon smiled gently, his body fritzing out a little.

and disappeared, bursting into a hundred sparks of light

"W-Wormmon. No. No, not again. Not again!" Ken cried trying to reach out to the sparks of light. "First my brother? Now Wormmon? Why? Why does everyone I care for DIE?" He bawled flattening his head onto the sand. He was crying a river, screaming in personal agony as he held his head

"Ken..." Tai started as he took a step towards the former emperor but he didn't get a chance to act

Ken moved quickly, grabbing his crest and running away as he cried and screamed in emotional turmoil "WORMON!" he cried

TK frowned, letting go of that anger he had towards Ken...How could have he known about Ken's brother? And right now... He didn't want to comment.

"Ken, wait!" Yolei called out, wanting to help, but it was met on deaf ears.  
He was long gone and they where all tired

"Let's go, Phantomon." BlackGatomon ordered as she walked in the opposite direction, away from the Chosen Children

"As you wish, My Queen." He bowed and obeyed

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" DemiVeemon called/asked "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Listen Blue, we only allied with you to stop Kimeramon. That thing is a monster and was a threat to everyone. That's it. Nothing more." She stated, not wanting to look into those cute red eyes or she might falter "Next time we meet, we are enemies again. And I will get my revenge... And I must say, I did not imagine you could grow that powerful. I am intrigued. If you ever want to leave those killers I will let you join my court. Good bye."

She and Phantomon then continued walking, DemiVeemon falling onto his butt  
"Aww. She was nice." He frowned sadly, upset that he hadn't made another friend

"Yeah." Tai rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's go home guys, we've earned it."

"Right." the others nodded with great relief

* * *

*Elsewhere*

We see an old looking house.  
One wall was randomly entirely black, like a computer screen.  
The screen showed eight silhouettes and the eight crests, the crests in their individual colour with one of the silhouettes in a matching colours. There where lines of data connected one silhouette with the crest that matched their colour

Suddenly a ninth silhouette appeared, connected to the Crest of Kindness.  
And then just as suddenly the orange silhouette turned several shades brighter, almost white, and the data lines between it and the Crest of Courage began to flicker and fade

A figure was watching the screen, at first happy when the ninth silhouette appeared... And then frowned as he saw what else happened

"This is not good." He commented

* * *

*Real world, time skip*

"Ah! Now this is like it!" Tai cheered happily, in a pair of orange shorts jumping into the river for a swim

 **SPLASH!**

"Hey!" The group laughed as they were splashed by Tai's actions.

"RETURN WATER!" DemiVeemon yelled. The group soon splashed Tai with all the water they could, getting him wet, while he was already wet. They all laughed, having a quick splash fight, before they just relaxed

Salamon was laughing, doing a doggy paddle around Kari, who was just flouting softly "Ah~, we deserve this." Kari smiled and relaxed as she relaxed, wearing a pink backless one-piece

"After all that? Detinatly." Yolie nodded, dressed in a pale lavender and white one-piece with a wave pattern to it and a set of sunglasses over her eyes. She was sat at the river's edge, getting a tan while her feet rested in the water

"Ah~, this is nice." Poromon added, resting next to her.

Sora smiled, wearing a red bikini which covered a bit more than a normal one as she swam with Tai "Gotcha." Sora tapped his back.

"Yeah, you got me." Tai answered as he held her close, not noticing the where drifting away from the others "Hey." Tai smirked, looking at her.

"Hey." She responded, kissing him gently on the cheek. "We're alone." She purred

"Are we?" Tai asked and noted that Sora was right. "We are." He nodded and stroked her back gently.

"Tai."Sora moaned, kissing him

'Man, I've missed you.' Tai thought gently, feeling his member prod against her leg

"Same." She smiled, holding him close and slipping her bikini bottoms to the side

"Sora... Are you~?" Tai playfully smirked

"Stupid Tai." She whispered back and rubbed his member under the water "Of course I am."

"But I don't have a condom." He commented softly

"I'm on the pill, Tai. But if you DO need to cum...Do it on my breasts." Sora answered

"Okay." He nodded, kissing her and pushing inside

"Tai~" Sora mewed happily, feeling her boyfriend within her, feeling his hard member penetrate her pink flower.  
Finally feeling the two of them becoming one  
Tai splashed gently, holding Sora's hips feeling his cock throb within her and kiss her cervix. Sora panted and moaned, giving him little kisses as she shuddered in pleasure "Tai... Oh Tai... more... F... Fuck... so good..."

"S-Sora. You're. So warm." Tai responded, moaning between each thrust and each pulse of his cock. "I-I'm gonna cum."

Sora nodded, kissing him "I'm close... please... try and hold off for a minute Tai... Just a bit longer... Please... So close..."

"I'll. Try. But you're. So good." Tai moaned holding her body close and tried to hold off. He kissed her, groaning as she shuddered and grew tighter suddenly showing she was cumming

"Tai~." She moaned against his lips

"Sora~!" Tai responded and came into her pussy  
He just couldn't help it

"Oh~! Yes~! Tai~!" Sora moaned and held him close, shaking a bit

"That. So good." Tai whispered, hugging her as her breasts pressed against him "I'm sorry I came inside."

"I said I was on the pill." Sora panted and flicked his forehead gently before she kissed him again "Stupid Tai."

* * *

*With Ken*

Ken had somehow gotten out of the Digital World.  
His crest hanging from a Tag around his neck  
His black D-3 held tightly in his hand

He was stumbling around Tokyo, his eyes lifeless as he mumbled "Wormon." Again and again under his breath

 **BEEP BEEP!**

Ken slowly looked up, seeing a pair of head lights racing towards him.  
For a second he thought he saw his brother running towards him, trying to save your money  
"... It's okay Sam... I'll be with you soon." Ken mumbled gently as he closed his eyes

 **SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!**

 **CRASH!**

 **THUD!**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ken could hear people yelling about an ambulance, running around and trying to help him. See if he was okay. His body was numb, looking up at the sky as he held his D-3 tightly

 _"Ken... Why?" A voice echoed gently in his ear_

"It's okay Wormon... I... Deserve this..." Ken mumbled before he lost consciousness

* * *

*With the DigiDestined*

The group were now packing up from their trip, waiting for Matt and TK's dad to pick them up. They gathered into the van, Tai once again 'trapped' between Sora and Kari 'Oh no~.' Tai thought with a chuckle and smile

Soon the car was off, everyone enjoying the ride and their vacation. One by one they began to fall asleep, the Digimon curled together in the back. Each of them were in their Rookie or In-Training forms, to make room in the back.

DemiVeemon and Salamon where hugging each other like Teddie bears, Biyomon having DeDigivolved into Yokmon and was being held in Koromon's ears

In front Sora and Kari where leaning against Tai, their heads against his chest, while his fingers where intertwined with theirs. Tai's head was back, against the head rest, as he slept happily.

Little did any of them know, the battle of the D-3's had only began


	26. Six Virtues, Return To The Digital Land

**PhantomDark:** We have a production schedule

 **T51b Moridin** **:** Jun will not be in the harem

 **thunderofdeath97:** *points at 02 which says they gave up their connection to the crests to stop new evils being born from the Digital World*

 **HA4e:** Coma

 **Guest** **chapter 25 . Sep 3, 2018** : We did not kill Ken.

 **61394:** It was an accident. He didn't see the car coming  
Also, in his mental state, he DESERVED to be killed  
And he will be redeamed. We are just giving a more realistic feel to something they did to the show

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : Well...That's Digimon, it was always had dark themes in the show.

 **Guest chapter 25 . Aug 30, 2018** : *Laughs* Oh my god, I didn't even think of that!

 **Guest chapter 25 . Aug 31, 2018:** We're working on them.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Of course.

 **61394** : I'm not condoning what he did...but he HAS had a shit life. But his parents are very awesome, they're alive, together and love their son; that's a win in the 'best anime parents' book for me.

 **HA4e** : Is he? *looks ominous*

 **Oh No Its Raining** : Thanks for your kind words.

 **PhantomDark** : Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And we are back!

I hope you all enjoy it as we return to the world with a timeline shifted from one change

Let's Get Digital once again!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 26: Six Virtues, Return To The Digital Land  
**

* * *

The group were currently hanging out since facing the Digimon Emperor. It was a week later, the group in the computer lab spending time with their partners "How're you doing guys?" Tai asked

"Good." Agumon nodded "These three have been a bit of a pain though." he joked

"Hey." The three partners responded, pushing him gently the three In-Trainings bouncing off him lightly

"So, what's the day gonna be filled with?" Agumon asked as he opened a bento

"Well, just mainly hanging out. I guess." Tai answered

"Where's Cody?" Kari asked

"I think he said that he's at his family's dojo. Doing some training." Yolei answered

"Well we don't really need to go to the Digital World anymore. We beat the Emperor." TK shrugged

"Yeah, that's true...I guess...We don't have to worry about the Dark Spires and Dark Spirals anymore." Yolie added

"Yeah. Our second adventure is over... A lot quicker than last time." Tai smiled "Last time when we beat Devimon, we were instantly thrown into the mess with Etamon."

"Don't remind me." TK answered, thinking back to when Patamon reverted back to Poyomon.

"Etamon?" the new group asked

"No, Devimon." TK responded. "Etamon was...Annoying."

"Who's Etamon?" Yolei asked, explaining her confusion

"He was an Ultimate level Digimon, one of our more persistent enemies." Tai answered "And he's an Elvis impersonating monkey."

Yolei shuddered at that; terrified such a Digimon could exist.

"He sounds stupid." Poromon commented

"He was." The older DigiDestined and their Digimon responded in unison.

DemiVeemon smiled, nestling against Gatomon 'Awe~, this is cute.' Gatomon thought as she stroked his head. She kissed her boyfriends, her mates, in-training forehead lightly

"So, what should we do today? I mean, we've been...honestly chilling for a while." Yolei asked as she felt awkward about them hanging out without the Digital World

"Well, I guess we just...door own thing?" Kari suggested

"Hey, why don't we check out the Digital World? Check it out?" Tai suggested

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Agumon answered as he stretched a bit, feeling cramped

"Should we call anyone else, whether they want to come along?" Kari asked

"It's a sudden choice, probably won't be able to make it." Tai shrugged

"Okay, so just us then." Tai responded, seeing the easy logic.

The group nodded, waiting for Cody

 **PEW!**

"Sorry everyone. I took a little longer than needed." Cody came through

"Cody!" Upamon cheered

"Hey, Upamon. Are you okay?" Cody answered and hugged him.

"Computers are boring." the In-Training grumbled

"Yeah, I know." He sighed. "So, what's going on?"

"We're going to the Digital World." TK answered, giving him a heads up.

"But why? We defeated the emperor." Cody asked

"Think of it like clean up?" Yolei asked

"Just looking in." Tai added

"Ah, okay." Cody nodded as the group pulled out their D3's

"Let's go!" Tai called out as they teleported away into the Digital World.

 **FLASH!**

The group soon teleported into the Digital World, landing in the forest with their partner's being in their Rookie or Champion forms respectively. "Ah! Good to be back!" Veemon stretched

"It's good to finally stretch!" Hawkmon agreed.

"Good to have feet again." Armadillomon joked

You know I...Kinda get it." Patamon agreed as he imagined being Angemon again

"Come on, let's get going." Tai spoke, pointing through the forest. The group moved, the location being set to near Primary Village

"Wow, this place...it's not changed." TK whispered as he saw the place.

"Yeah." Gatomon smiled

"What IS this place?" Yolei asked

"The rebirth place for all Digimon." TK explained, being the only one who's been here the most.

"Wait... There are baby Digimon here?" Cody asked

"Yeah, they come from 'Digitama', the eggs around this place." TK nodded

"Greetings children." Leomon smiled as he approached them

"LEOMON!" Kari and Gatomon smiled, hugging the big guy. This being Elecmon, the guardian of Primary Village who had Digivolved. He had recently helped Kari and TK when they were searching for the DigiEgg's of Light and Hope

"It's good to see you again." Leomon answered, hugging back.

"You to. Thanks for last time." TK nodded

"No problem. It's thanks to all of you guys this place still exists." Leomon added as he smiled at the two of them "Who're these two new friends of yours?"

"This is Yolei and Cody, the two new DigiDestined." Kari introduced them.

"Hello." Cody bowed

"Nice to meet ya." Yolei waved.

"It's good to meet you. Tai, you haven't changed." Leomon smiled, nodding once to him in respect.

"What, is it the hair?" Tai joked "Or the goggles?"

Leomon chuckled at that. "Both." He rubbed the older DigiDestined's head.

"Hey." Tai commented lightly

"So, what's with the visit?" Leomon asked

"Just a walk around the Digital World." TK commented

"Ah, okay. Look after yourselves; okay?" Leomon asked as he lead them towards the village

The Digitama were almost littered around the village, small baby Digimon jumping and playing around. The DigiDestined smiled softly, the sight beautiful and one Digitama was still unhatched, as if waiting for someone.

Suddenly Gatomon doubled over and hissed in pain, looking like her data was breaking apart "Hsss!"

"Gatomon! What's wrong, what's happening?" Kari immediately went to her side in worry

"It's like when she was Tylomon." Cody added

"Oh, this is rare." Leomon laughed joyfully "Congratulations!"

"What're you talking about?" Kari snapped, glaring at Leomon as Gatomon gripped her hand.

"She is having a child." Leomon commented

"SHE'S WHAT?!" The others snapped in shock

"V-Vee!" Gatomon panted, as she reached out for him.

Veemon quickly grabbed her hand, holding it carefully "It's okay. I'm here." Vee held her hand tightly and reassured her.

Patamon frowned in the background, everyone confused by Leomon's statement

"HNN!" Gatomon strained as she was giving birth.

"Uh..." Cody fainted justifiably as her data morphed and shifted

"Gato." Vee whispered and held her hand as she transformed and solidified once again. It was like she was a living example of a computer glitch right now

"AAAAAHHHH!" Gatomon screamed as she continued

"Leomon, what's going on? And be straight with us." Tai shouted, turning to him.

"Gatomon is giving birth, a rarity for Digimon." Leomon explained

"Is that possible?" Yolei asked.

"Like I said 'a rarity'." Leomon answered "Since Digimon are reborn when they die, there is little need to produce children. So Digimon have what you'd call a very low birth rate."

"...Wow, kinda mirrors Japan in a way." Tai admitted, feeling a bit of a comparison.

"If you say so." Leomon nodded "Gatomon's data is dividing, mixing the copy of her data with that of Veemon's inside her. However because her body's natural instinct is to absorb stray data, that is where the pain is coming from."

"Is there anything we can do? I don't want Gatomon to die!" Kari panicked

"Do not worry, Gatomon shall be fine." Leomon commented

"I hope so." Kari responded

"How long does this take?" Yolei asked as Gatomon began to solidify with a large sphere like shape forming above her stomach

"About THAT long." Leomon joked as Gatomon and the egg 'faded' into reality

Gatomon looked at the egg and panted, reaching out to it and cradled it in her held it close; looking at it like it was magical

"It's out baby." Vee smiled, looking at it and her as he saw the blue and white stripped egg which had a few Digicode writings on it

"Wow, so...How-how long until this hatches?" Yolei asked as Kari was crying happily for her partner. She rushed over and hugged her, smiling softly

"As with any Digitama, there is no answer to that question." Leomon answered honestly

Yolei scratched the back of her head, a little embarrassed by that question; since she didn't know anything about Digitama "Oh." she muttered feeling embaressed but equally amazed and fascinated

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back at home, after the surprise of Gatomon's birth and...yeah, they ALL needed some space as the situation had been VERY awkward for all of them. But one thing everyone focused on while they were there...  
So many Control Spires

There was...It was like a game of minesweeper. Mines EVERYWHERE.

To the front, to the sides; just...Seemingly no end.

Tai frowned softly as he looked at the screen back at his home 'How're we gonna do this? There must be at least 100 Control Spires.' He thought solemnly to himself.  
Because they HAD to deal with this

"Tai? Are you okay?" Kari asked, walking up to him.

"Just thinking." he sighed, Kari hugging him from behind

"About the Digital World? I'm sure we'll cope." Kari responded. She kissed his neck slowly and softly, loving and reassuring him

"Thanks." Tai sighed gently and held her hand. He smiled, kissing her lovingly

"You know...Gato and Vee are asleep in their room...Agumon's asleep too." Kari purred gently.

"Yeah, I know."

"So~, can we?" Kari teased

"Can we what?... Oh!" Tai blinked and then realised

Kari chuckled gently and whispered in his ear. "Stupid Tai." She said affectionately.

"Real sure Sora might want a word with you using her nickname." Tai joked and kissed her, pulling her close

"I don't mind~." Kari responded and pulled his shirt off, rubbing his abs. She slowly lowered herself, kissing and licking his abs. Tai hummed gently as he held her head down on his stomach. With a few quick and well-practiced moves his dick was freed, throbbing hard "Hmm~, ready." Kari purred as she grasped his cock and began to service it. Soft loving kisses peppered around the warm meats base and slowly raising up the throbbing stick of manhood

"K-Kari~, where'd you learn this?" He joked, knowing WHERE she learned this.

"Practicing with you?" she shrugged

"I know." He answered, sliding his hand down to her breasts as he leaned forward.

"Nuh-uh. YOU lean back." Kari pouted and pushed him down.

"I'm having fun." she pouted playfully

"Okay, okay. I'll let you play." He relinquished control and let Kari continue. He even playfully rested his arms behind his head as he relaxed

"Hehe~" Kari smiled and continued, taking Tai's member into her mouth and began to suck. She played with her own covered breasts, teasing Tai with the show as she sucked

'I should reward her for this.' Tai thought as he wanted to get prepared for her. He had everything he wanted to do to her all planned in his mind

"Tai. I'm ready." Kari smiled as she released his member, it now shining with her saliva

"Okay." He nodded and grabbed a condom from his wallet.

"How many do you have?" Kari asked as she stripped

"One, two, four. Ten. One for every day of the week." Tai smiled

"There aren't ten days of the week Tai." Kari giggled

"Yeah, there are: Monday through Sunday." Tai listed off, holding up 7 fingers. "Today, Yesterday and Tomorrow." And smirked

Kari snickered and slapped his chest, shaking her head "You are so weird."

Tai just shrugged and slid the condom onto his cock. "You ready?" He asked tenderly. Kari nodded as she calmed down and kissed him, thinking about the position she wanted to do it in tonight "What's wrong? Need some help?" He asked

"So many options." she smiled

"Well. Let's start with some cowgirl and work from there." Tai suggested and kissed her. Kari nodded, getting onto her brothers lap "Hmm~, beautiful and sexy." Tai moaned as he penetrated Kari. He held her hips, bouncing her slowly

Kari moaned gently as her breasts bounced with each thrust from her brother-lover. "Oh Tai! Yes! Yes!"

"Kari!" Tai continued to thrust inside Kari, his cock shaping her pussy, making her drool. The head of his covered cock pressing right against her womb

Kari continued to bounce, feeling her brother's cock kiss her womb, wanting him to cum into her pussy. Even if he had the condom on, she'd feel it expand inside her

"I'm. Cumming!" Tai moaned as he climaxed into her pussy neither noticing that the condom had ripped

Kari fell forward into her brother's arms and kissed him, like she always did as she came. "I. Love you." She panted

"I love you." Tai smiled back and kissed her

* * *

*in the next room*

"You think they thought we were asleep?" Vee joked as he snuggled next to Gato

"Maybe." she whispered, rubbing her egg

"Our baby. It's our little miracle." Vee added holding her paw.

Gatomon nodded, wondering what Wizardmon would have thought. She tried to imagine it

'Well done, Gatomon. I'm so proud of you.' She imagines his voice in her head but also her heart

She didn't notice the egg pulsed a bit with that thought

* * *

*at the hospital with Ken*

Inside the hospital, we find a young man in bed, with bandages around his head and an IV drip feeling into his arm and sleeping about a different world.

Ken Ichijoi, locked in a coma

Around his bed were flowers, left there by his parents and hopeful that he would wake up soon.

In his hand, his Black D3

* * *

*in the Digital World*

In the destroyed ruins of the Digimon Emperor's castle, there was a figure shadowed by the illumination of the computer.

It was a tall... Human woman?!

"Ah, look at this all." The woman smiled The woman was tall, around seven feet, with long white hair and red cloths "All of the Emperor's data and spires still standing." She turned silent, hearing something and frowning "Who's there?" She called out, turning to the shadows. She threw several strands of her hair in that direction, the hairs sharpened like needles, which flew right at the source of the noise

The figure jumped out of the shadows and landed on their feet. It was a cat-like Digimon.

BlackGatomon had returned.

Behind her, her loyal companion Phantomon was ready to protect her if necessary

"Ah, the Princess and her Guard. Come to claim a ruined home?" The woman asked

"Searching the Emperor's base for anything useful." BlackGatomon frowned "Who are you?"

"I'm 'Aru', and I'm here for the same reason as you." 'Aru' responded as she plucked a hair from her head

"What're you doing?" BlackGatomon asked as the needle like hair flew through the air and hit a control spire

"You wish to destroy the DigiDestined, do you not?" 'Aru' asked

"Y-Yes. Yes, I do." BlackGatomon nodded as she heard that but was confused WHY this woman shot a 'hair needle' into a control spire only to see the spire morph and change as the hair was absorbed into it

"What's happening? What's going on with that spire?" Phantomon asked in awe and shock

It morphed and changed... Becoming a Digimon?!

"Impossible!" BlackGatomon gasped as she saw it. A TRUE Digimon created out of the spire.

It was a Snimon, its sickles raised as it hissed

"I think we could be of some assistance to each other." Aru grinned


	27. Sun's Inferno, Explosive Victory

**Guest** **chapter 26 . Jul 8** :... I said IN KEN'S OPINION he deserved it!

 **Johnny Spectre** : Don't worry. Arukenimon will be showing some softer sides to her before Mummymon arrives  
Yeah, we know the incest thing's problem. It is why they are staying careful. Although, technically, incest is only dangerous after two or three generations of it  
Maybe but not for the forcible future.  
No. No it is not. We did not imply that and we have said multiple times we are not doing the movie.

 **Menydragon5** : Maybe, but likely not. As we stated, Digimon giving birth is BEYOND rare.

 **Guest** **chapter 7 .** **Jul 5** : Yes, it is Tai's Harem. And Kari and Sora are both in Tai's harem. They have to share him. So they need to be able to be happy with each other as well.  
Also,a turn off? This story is not porn. And are you saying you don't want characters to be happy? Especially as it means you can't jack off to Angewomon and LadyDevimon? Screw you.

 **UnsanMusho** : *tips my hat*

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho** : Most Digimon are 'recycled'; they die and come back as a baby. This was a little experiment.

 **fresh prince1** : Sorry for the wait.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Thank you very much.

 **Menydragon5** : Wait and see, Agumon might just be a good uncle.

 **Johnny Spectre** :  
1: Yeah, Mummymon WILL appear, but he's not here YET.  
2: We know the real-world implications of incest and the genetic disorders that entails for children, that's why they were taking precautions.  
3: The new Armour Digivolutions were fun to make. 

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we are with a new chapter! Wahoo! Hell yeah!

And this is a FUN chapter!

LET'S KICK IT UP!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 25: Sun's Inferno, Explosive Victory  
**

* * *

Tai yawned as he awoke softly, holding Kari softly. He sighed with a smile and kissed her on the head, sliding out carefully, he let her sleep and leave her still dreaming. 'Gonna need to go shopping again soon.' he realised, with three girlfriends he was going through condoms fast. Especially since Kari seemed to have an almost endless libido. He got dressed and walked softly as he left his room. 'Sweet dreams, Kari.' He thought, closing the door. He went out for a simple walk, a good morning jog to wake up 'Good morning, crisp air.' He thought as he jogged, having his wallet on his person for an emergency shop.

Just grab a few condoms on his way back, maybe grab a drink as well

He passed a few people on his jog, letting them pass and on their own day. He soon arrived at the park which he decided to do a circuit. He sat down with a sigh, relaxing for a second. He stretched a little and laid on the ground, looking up at the early morning sky. He pulled out his D3's, smiling at them gently

Agumon and Veemon. His partners. His friends.

His ear twitched, hearing someone nearing him "Hello?" He asked , turning his head. He saw a red haired girl jog out of the trees, Jun Motomiya on her morning jog "Oh, hello Jun." Tai waved as he saw her as she jogged past, the female soccer player wearing headphones

"Oh, hey, Tai." Jun stopped and jogged on the spot, taking her headphones out

"Ready for your next game?" Tai asked

"Yeah, should be. Been practicing for weeks." She responded before taking a time out "Sorry to hear about what happened to you, everyone knows what soccer means to you."

"Yeah, well...It is, what it is." Tai sighed gently and took it in his stride even if he was upset deep down

Jun sat down next to Tai and looked at the ground. "Maybe you can teach something to me? Or some of the other members of the team?"

"Teach you? The woman teams great! Why do you need me?" he asked in confusion

"Learn from a more experienced leader?" Jun responded

"I guess." he shrugged

"But, hey. No pressure; you know? We could hang if you want." Jun responded respectfully

"I'm actually spending the day with some friends but yeah, I'll help. When's your next training session?" Tai offered, slightly hopeful

"Yeah, that sounds great. Well, I better get going. My jog session is still ticking away." Jun responded, getting up and prepping to go again.

"Have fun." he nodded

"Thanks!" Jun responded, waving and jogged on.

Tai smiled, heading home but not before heading to the chemist and got a couple of packs of condoms. It was on the way and seemed less awkward carrying them while jogging.

* * *

*time skip*

Tai and Kari were now with their friends, sitting next to their partner Digimon. Brother and sister where sat in the park, Kari leaning against him as the others waited

Gatomon and Veemon were cuddling, stroking their egg nearby.

Agumon sat on Tai and Kari's other side, relaxing "How're you doing?" Agumon asked the two.

"Great. The little one is sleeping." Veemon smiled proudly

"Thanks for looking out for us, Agumon." Gatomon added.

"Hey, anytime." He responded as he gave a claw up "Anything for my little niece of nephew!"

"And that's why you're it's godparent." Veemon answered.

"Is that a proper term for Digimon?" Kari asked

"What? 'Godparent' or 'its'?" Veemon asked

"Godparent." Tai laughed

"No, that's the human equivalent. In Digimon terms, it's 'Sovereign-Father'." Gatomon answered "Just that Godfather is quicker and we know you'd understand it."

...

"What's a Sovereign?" Tai and Kari asked

"You don't know what a 'Sovereign' is?" Gatomon asked in shock, like they said something she genuinely did not comprehend

"No." The two shook their heads.

"That's the title of four of the most powerful Digimon." Agumon responded

"We never met them in our old adventure, remember guys?" Tai pointed out

"Ah, right. Sorry." Gatomon and Agumon apologised.

"Okay, the Sovereigns are four powerful Digimon that govern the different quadrants of the Digital World. North is Ebowumon's domain, East is Azulongmon's, South belongs to Zhuqiaomon and West is Baihumon's home." Agumon explained

"So...Like the Cardinal Animals?" Kari asked, thinking of the comparison

"The what?" the three Digimon asked together

"Um. North is the Black Turtle, East is the Blue Dragon, South is the Vermillion Bird and West is the White Tiger. That. It's...it's THAT sort of thing." Tai explained as he tried to remember. "There is a whole mythology around them."

"Wow." the Digimon said in shock at how they lined up

"Do you think our world influenced yours...or your world influenced ours?" Kari wondered, getting deep into philosophical territory with the two shrugging

"Doesn't matter in the end." Agumon answered. "But they rule different quadrants of the Digital World." and that was when the others arrived

"Hey guys; wait long?" Joe waved as they saw their leader.

"Not really." Tai smiled

"Where's Cody and Yolei?" Kari asked

"Running late, Yolie texted me." Sora explained "She is fixing Cody's computer."

"Ah, okay." Kari nodded.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Agumon asked

"We go in, split into small teams, and take down as many towers as we can." Tai explained

"Teams of two then." Izzy said, doing the head-count of the group with the others nodding

"I'll go with TK." Matt spoke, raising his hand.

"Alright." TK smiled

"Kari?" Sora asked

"Yeah, sounds good." Kari smiled at the girl she shared Tai with

"I'll go with Mimi then." Joe added

"Yay!" Mimi cheered, giving Joe a double high-five

"Meaning brains and brawn are in their team together." Matt joked

"Yeah." Tai smiled at Izzy, sharing a small fist bump

"So Yolie and Cody will team up once they get here." Kari commented

"I've sent a text, don't want them out of the loop." Mimi added, putting her phone away.

"That's good." Tai smiled

"Now that THAT'S out of the way...can I pet the baby?" Mimi asked, almost squeeing at Gatomon's Egg.

"They haven't hatched yet." she sweat dropped but held the egg out

"Thank you." Mimi smiled and stroked the egg affectionately "It's warm!"

"Been looking after it all day and night. Barley out of our sight." Veemon admitted, a little worried that Mimi was handling their child.

"Oh, here we go." She passed the egg back to Gato and Vee. Veemon sighed, holding it close "Sorry if I made you nervous." Mimi apologised.

"It's okay." Gatomon assured

 **BZZZ. BZZZ.**

"Oh, that's me." Mimi responded, answering her phone, making the others look at her. "Sorry. Oh, it's Yolei." Mimi showed them. "Hey. Uh-huh. Yeah. Oh, great. See you in a minute."

"So...?" Matt asked

"Two minutes and they'll be here." Mimi assured/confirmed

"Alright." Tai nodded "Let's double check we have got everything."

* * *

*time skip, Digital World

The group had now arrived and all were accounted for.

Matt with TK.  
Joe with Mimi.  
Kari and Sora.  
Tai and Izzy.  
And finally Yolei with Cody.

They had their plan to stay within earshot and a few meters away from each other, toppling down as many Control Spires as possible. They where each tackling a small area.  
Tai had given Kari the DigiEgg of Friendship to help power Gatomon up more since she was currently the weakest since they could not achieve Ultimate while Tai's team had three champions with Greymon and Kabuterimon so they could spare the excess

"Stay safe; okay?" Tai spoke to his friends.

"Don't worry, we've got this." They responded, each giving a thumbs up. They groups all went their own ways, spreading out

"So, how're things going with you, Izzy?" Tai asked, catching up with his friend.

"Very well, I have managed to patent several computer programs I have invented and even a new operating system." Izzy explained

"...Well, look at you. Being the next Bill Gates." Tai laughed and patted his back

"Please, don't insult me." Izzy scoffed before the two laughed

"Hey, ready to do this?" Agumon called out, waving to the two and ready with Tentomon.

"Yeah." Tai nodded, pulling out his orange D3 "Want me to hold that Vee?" he asked his partner, talking about the egg

"Yeah, please. Be gentle." Vee nodded and agreed, passing his egg over.

"Course I will buddy." Tai smiled

"Ready guys?" Tentomon asked

"Ready!" They nodded

 **"Agumon Digivolve to..."**  
 **"Tentomon Digivolve to..."**  
 **"Veemon Armour Digivolve to..."**  
 **"Greymon!"**  
 **"Kabuterimon!"**  
 **"Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"**

"Spire number 1." Greymon pointed as he launched a fireball

 **CRACK!**

Right in the center of the spire, shattering in half and disappearing.

* * *

*time skip*

We travel far out to the Digital World, seeing a village of rounded houses and small streets. Tai and Izzy where traveling after destroying a few more spires, seeing said village not far from them "Hey, isn't that?" Tai asked

"The Koromon Village. Yeah." Izzy nodded.

"Koromon Village?" Flamedramon asked

"It's the place where many Koromon live, it WAS once taken over by Pagumon, but we sorted it out." Tai explained

"And its where we got the Crest of Courage." Greymon said proudly

Flamedramon looked down at his chest and noted the symbol. "Wow. Guess this is very important."

"The crests are." Izzy nodded as they entered the village, noticing a control spire not far from it

"Hey, another spire over there." Kabuterimon pointed

"Hello!" Tai called into the small village

The Koromon cheered and waved as they saw the DigiDestined, those who protected their home years ago.

Flamedramon held his egg as he watched from a distance, feeling like... Well the weak link, once again

"You okay, Vee?" Greymon asked

"Huh? Yeah, fine." he nodded before they all heard a rumbling

"Oh no! He's here!" One Koromon panicked

"Who's here?" Greymon asked before they heard a loud buzzing.

"That's NOT me!" Kabuterimon called out. Suddenly a yellow... Turtle... Thing came into view

"What. The hell. is that?" Flamedramon asked in worry as he held his egg protectively

"I don't know, but it's coming this way!" Greymon answered

"It's Tortomon!" the Koromon cried

"It's what?" Flamedramon asked in confusion.

"Tortomon, it's a champion level Digimon, but we're nowhere NEAR any territory for them." Kabuterimon responded

"Pass the baby here." Tai instructed "Okay, we'll look after it." Tai reassured him.

"Let's get this guy!" Kabuterimon called out and flew at him.

Flamedramon nodded, carefully passing the egg to his partner before he charged in "RRAAAAAARHHHH! **FIRE-ROCKET!"** And shot out a powerful flame. The fire flew through the air and hit the Tortomon, but it didn't do much as it roared "What the-?" Flamedramon gasped

"Hang on!" Greymon grabbed Tortomon and tried to hold him down **"GREY HORN!"** he roared

 **CLANG!**

"GRR-HNN! T-Tough!" Greymon strained, thinking this guy was MUCH tougher than a regular Champion

 **"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"** Kabuterimon roared

"AAAHHH!" The Tortomon screamed as it was shocked by the attack.

 **"GREAT HORNS ATTACK!"** Greymon flipped him over and had his belly exposed **"NOVA BLAST!"**

 **BOOM!**

Tortomon exploded and disappeared from the combined attacks of both Champion Digimon.

"Amazing." Flamedramon gasped and looking down sadly 'This is THEIR strength. And...What do **I** have?'

"Nice work guys!" Tai called out

"Yay! He's gone! Yay!" the Koromon cheered

"You guys okay?" Greymon asked his fellow Koromon.

"Wow Agumon, your so big!" the tribe of In-Training Digimon said

Greymon chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks guys."

* * *

*with Matt and TK*

"What was that?" TK wondered

"Probably Tai and Izzy knocking down another tower. ...How've you been TK? I know we haven't spoken in a while." Matt asked, trying to bond with his brother.

"Great. I think Kari is waiting for me to make my move." he said happily

Matt chuckled at that. "Well, you DID have that crush on her."

"It's not a crush, it's love! And I know she feels the same!" he huffed

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Matt tried to diffuse the situation.

 **"HOWLING BLASTER!"** Garurumon blasted another spire.

 **"HAND OF FATE!"** Angeomon called, clearly slightly angry

"What's wrong with you, Angemon?" Garurumon asked

"Nothing." he hissed

'This is NOT 'nothing'.' Garurumon thought. "Well, alright." He vocalised "I guess it has nothing to do with Gatomon then?"

Angemon flinched as he was caught off guard by that, his heart on his sleeves by this point. "Yeah yeah, fine." he huffed

"Alright." Garurumon shrugged lightly and walked to another spire.

* * *

*with Sora and Kari*

"So~, how're things with Tai~?" Kari asked her fellow lover.

"Good." Sora smiled softly

"I'm...sorry if I'm hogging him." Kari admitted

"You live together, what're you supposed to do?" Sora laughed and hugged her "It would be wrong to ask you NOT to hog him in such a situation. And even then, I have all school day with him. If we should feel sorry about anyone, it should he Mimi."

Kari nodded in agreement. "...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"A full 'Mimi-day' for Tai?" Sora asked

"Yeah." Kari responded

"I'm sure we can work something out." Sora laughed

"They're getting along well." Birdramon commented as she flapped down to the ground

"Yeah." Nefertimon nodded, obviously looking a bit anxious

"I still can't believe you HAD a Digitama!" Birdramon smiled

"I know. I-I'm honestly nervous. What if I'm not a good parent?" She asked

"Hey, you're not alone." Birdramon assured

"...Wait. Is-Are you?" Nefertimon asked in shock

"What? No! I mean you have Vee there! And Tai, Kari, Agu, myself, Palmon and everyone else would be happy to help!" Birdramon called with a blush

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you riled up." Nefertimon apologised

seeing how embaresser Birdramon was

"You know it's rare." she whined softly

"I know. I guess...I'm that unusual." Nefertimon admitted "Sorry."

"No, you're lucky." Birdramon assured

* * *

*with Joe and Mimi*

"What's wrong, Mimi? You're looking a little down." Joe asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit homesick." Mimi admitted

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joe asked as he sat next to her.

"I miss you guys." she explained

Joe nodded and agreed. "We miss you too. It's a little quieter without you here."

Mimi nodded and sighed "New York is fun... But its not home."

Joe agreed with that. "Yeah, I bet it is."

* * *

*with Yolie and Cody*

Halsemon and Digmon crashed through another tower, Yolei and Cody looking on at their friends doing their best. "How're you doing, Cody?" Yolei asked

"I'm well, thank you." Cody answered

"That's good. I'm still worried about you since...You know." Yolei answered

"It WAS a scary thing to witness. But...that's life; right?" Cody asked

"Yeah." Yolie laughed nervously

"What do you think they're talking about?" Digmon asked

"Probably something important." Halsemon answered

"Yeah. Hey, thanks for fixing the computer." Digmon added, drilling into the spire.

"No problem old friend."

* * *

*with Tortamon*

The yellow spiked turtle Digimon was still alive, unconscious but alive as he lay in a forest in his side "Rargh..." He groaned and tried to get back into its feet. as the clicking of high heels where heard "Rahrh?" He looked as best as he could, trying to see the source and saw purple shoes, Aru walking towards him

"Awe~, poor Tortomon. Knocked down like this." She pouted and coyly spoke. She plucked a hair from her head, kicking the champion like it was a ball... And the bus sized Digimon went flying like it weighed nothing, crashing into a control spire "Weakling." She responded and walked and threw the hair, which pierced THROUGH Tortamon and into the Control Spire, the spire folding in on itself and around Tortamon

* * *

*with Tai and Izzy*

"What was that?" Izzy asked in worry.

"Sounded like something big." Tai answered.

"Why was Tortamon attacking you guys?" Flamedramon asked

"We don't know. He just appeared one day and started attacking." One of the Koromon answered

"It might be because we can't Digivolve because of the tower." another one grumbled

"Yeah...Those ARE a pain to deal with, but we'll sort it out." Flamedramon answered with some self doubt

The Koromon cheered as they heard that, inspired to get stronger and to be safe as the figures neared the village

"Wait, what's that?" Kabuterimon asked, pointing from that direction. Bursting from the treeline was a Snimon, hissing with its scythes slashing

"What the heck is that?" Tai called out

"A Snimon! But I've never seen one THAT big before!" Kabuterimon answered. Tai nodded, remembering the last time he battled one which was because of a dark ring. Suddenly the treeline exploded as a new Tortamon emerged

"What in the heck? Didn't we beat that guy?" Flamedramon asked in shock.

"Everyone! Evacuate!" Tai called out, getting the Koromon to safety. The Tortamon was now silver, his spikes seemingly made of crystals

"That ain't normal. Did he Digivolve?" Flamedramon asked in shock at Tortomon

"Maybe." Izzy frowned, opening his laptop and bringing up the new Digimon's stats

"We'll hold'em off!" Greymon answered.

"Izzy, I'll help the Digimon." Tai agreed and wanted to help.

"Don't get killed, I'll be as fast as possible." Izzy responded, typing on his computer "Okay, got the Digimon's info."

"So? What is it?" Kabuterimon asked as he used Electro Shocker on Snimon.

"It-I don't believe it. That's Tortomon!" Izzy answered

"Impossible! Tortomon aren't silver!" Greymon responded, pushing back the silver spiked Tortomon

"I'm telling you that's what it is!" Izzy snapped

"It's down as simply Tortamon! But it has different weight, height and attack stats! Heck some of its attacks aren't even supposed to be there! And it has no bio!"

"ENGLISH PLEASE!" Flamedramon shouted, shooting Fire Rockets at Tortomon which did nothing

"This form shouldn't exist!" Izzy shot back "It's Tortamon but it's like he's glitches out!"

"How do we beat a 'Glitch Digimon'?" Tai asked as Greymon was thrown to the ground, overpowered by the 'Glitch-Tortomon'. "Especially when we are fitting it AND a Snimon that seems stronger than normal!"

"ARGH!" Greymon grunted as he was slammed into the ground, a small cut on his armoured skull from the Snimon.

Flamedramon glared and charged forward, aiming a punch at this strange Digimon

"EAT THIS!" Flamedramon roared and punched Simmons with a Fire Rocket. The Snimon just hissed at the attack but backhanded Flamedramon, sending him crashing and dedigivolving to Veemon  
"Gah, Oof ow!" Veemon grunted and tried to get up. 'Damn... Damn it...' Veemon thought as he cursed himself

"Vee! Are you okay?" Tai ran over and tried to help him.

"Yeah." he muttered weakly, looking sadly at his egg 'I should be able to protect you... I'm so weak.'

"Kabuterimon, fly up!" Izzy called out.

"I'm trying, Izzy!" the Champion yelled as he dodged the scythes

"Greymon, can you get up?" Tai asked as he was with Veemon

Greymon nodded as he pulled himself up... And was headbutted, being sent flying and reverted to Agumon, unconscious "AGUMON!" Both Veemon and Tai called out

The mutated Tortamon snarled at the two, readying an attack

"Get. Away!" Tai growled, getting between it and Veemon

Veemon was silent as his eyes flicked between the monster, Tai and his egg as panic filled his code 'I-I have to. Protect.' Veemon thought

 **"DIAMOND CRUSHER!"** the 'glitched' Tortamon roared as it unleashed the 'gems' on its back like missiles

"MOVE!" Tai screamed, grabbing Vee and the egg dodging out of the way but Veemon pushes him away, charging at the attack "VEEMON!" Tai screamed in fear.

'I have to protect them!' Veemon thought, charging a Vee-Heatbutt... As he began to glow

Suddenly Tai's blue D3 began to glow as well

"Wait. Is he-?" Tai gasped as he saw Veemon glow.

Veemon glowed as his body began to grow and change, turning into a new Digimon.  
 **"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...!"** He proclaimed as he changed.  
His body became more muscular, changing into a more human-dragonoid figure, growing wings, a longer tail and a curved horn from his nose and claws.  
 **"EXVEEMON!"** He erupted out of the light and lunged at Tortomon. He roared, throwing the glitch Digimon away. He was tall, about the size of Greymon, with large white wings. He looked like a much larger, more adult Veemon with a yellow X on his chest. Where you could call the normal Veemon pudgy, this new form was toned, lean and muscular.

"Oh my!" Kabuterimon gasped as he saw Veemon, no. ExVeemon!

"Vee." Agumongasped

ExVeemon got his arms into the 'X' position and roared at the Snimon, terrifying it **"VEE LASER!"** he roared. Snimon screamed as it had the full strike of ExVeemon's attack, and dug into the dirt. A large golden X shooting from his chest as a powerful energy beam. Snimon was cracking as it was being destroyed, returning to data. It shattered with a scream, but it's data disappeared instead of flying away. Leaving just Tortamon

"One shot." Kabuterimon panted

"How strong-?" Agumon asked

Tortomon hissed at ExVeemon before he was grabbed by the head. "Gah!"

"Get. Away. From my brother." ExVeemon snarled and began to spin him like a disk. He span the Digimon, grinding his foot into the ground. Tortomon screamed as he was spun around like a whirlwind and slammed into the ground, stabbing it with his belly exposed **"VEE LASER!"** ExVeemon roared

Tortomon screamed as he exploded into data, destroyed and gone from the village.

ExVeemon stood there and roared with victory, flexing lightly... As the others arrived

"What the-?" The Group gasped in shock, seeing ExVeemon there.

"Tai, what's going on?" Matt called out.

"Who's that?" TK added

"V-Vee?" Gatomon gasped as she saw him.

"Veemon Digivolved." Tai nodded

Gatomon looked up and blushed seeing her mate like this. He was so tall, so strong and muscular 'Oh sweet love.' Gatomon blushed and felt her legs quiver.

"Gato." ExVeemon reached over and grabbed their egg. "It's safe." even if it was rather small in his large claw

Gatomon reached up and held their baby and immediately hugged him "I knew you'd keep them safe."

"Took me a while though." ExVeemon whispered to her. "Now I can protect you." he smiled

'More than that~.' Gatomon thought as she imagined what she'd do with this hunk of a Mon as Angewomon

"What happened?" Sora asked

"There was a Snimon and a 'Glitch-Tortomon' that attacked us." Tai explained, skipping over a LOT.

"What?" The group asked

"Let me explain." Izzy answered and sighed

* * *

*time skip*

"I can't believe it. A 'Glitch-Digimon', I didn't think it was possible." Joe thought to himself.

"It isn't. Something or some-ONE made it that way." Izzy responded "Someone messed with its data since we last battled."

"Within THAT short of time? How?" Mimi asked

"Who knows." Gatomon shrugged, snuggling against ExVeemon's muscular stomach as she purred

Patamon saw how snug Gatomon was getting with ExVeemon, with him holding her and the DigiEgg And he was getting angry at him.

 **POP!**

And ExVeemon was Veemon again

"No! My abs!" Veemon groaned

'No! His abs!' Gatomon thought but didn't vocalise it. "It's okay Vee." Gatomon smiled though, nuzzling their cheeks together

"What're we going to do about them?" Cody asked

"I don't know, Cody." Tai sighed

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Well. That was unexpected." The silver haired woman muttered to herself.

"Yeah." BlackGatomon nodded, biting her lip lightly

"My Lady; what's wrong?" Phantomon asked her respectfully.

"Nothing~" she purred, not paying much attention

Phantomon blinked and then nodded. "Very well." And respected her wishes. as BlackGatomon was clearly having some slightly... Naughty thoughts 'My Lady is growing up.' He thought sadly, feeling nostalgic of her childhood

"Looks like I'll have to try again." The silver-headed woman commented

"Right." BlackGatomon nodded "So. Why are you even doing this?"

"You're asking 'WHY'?" The woman asked

"Yes. I want to know our end goal." the dark daughter nodded

'Inquisitive girl.' The woman thought as she pondered for an answer. "Continuing the Digimon Emperor's work." She lied.

"Fine." BlackGatomon scoffed lightly "And how long will THAT take?" She asked

* * *

*in hospital*

Ken was still in his coma, healing slowly, but his eyes slowly awoke, glazed over and almost dead. He blinked weakly, his eyes slowly gaining focus

He didn't even have the strength to think, just acting on instinct...like waking up from a heavy dream.

"Ken!" a female voice cheered, rushing to his side

His eyes slowly turned to the source of the voice...and he saw a smiling and crying woman. His mother "Who-Who are you?" he asked

"Ken. It-it's me. Your mother." She cried, holding his hand, trying to stir some memory of her within him.

"Who?"


	28. Blooming Bud, Kindness Reborn

**The Keeper of World** : Jun isn't going to be in the harem.

 **Guest** **chapter 1 Jul 17** : ... Did you not read the fic at all? Davis was the reason MaloMyotisemon lost, originally, so he wished him away. And history rewrote itself. The loss of Davis is a DISADVANTAGE... god some people are morons

 **Yagami Kuzuki** **:** You want to do better?

 **thunderofdeath97:** Greymon and Kabuterimon have been fighting all day, so they where tired, while ExVeemon was re-energised by entering a new form for the first time which also healed all his wounds. Do you not know the trope 'Debut Sickness?'

 **Menydragon5:** No. Fuck ZeedMilleniamon and fuck Ryo. Also ken lost his memory in cannon as well, as a way to redeem him easily. However in cannon it was caused by grief... I thought a car crash made it work better.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Yugi the Godfather of Games** : Um, wait and see what happens.

 **cruzcartoon:** Thanks...and yes.

 **gwb620:** Yeah, don't feel TOO bad for them. ExVeemon is in-canon to the actual series.

 **Menydragon5:** Do NOT bring THAT Digimon into this. Ryo is 'Sir Not Appearing In This Film'.

 **thunderofdeath97:** Wizard did it.

 **Yagami Kuzuki** : And YOU need to learn proper grammar when insulting someone's hard work. Until then, piss off.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here was a chapter interesting to write and kind of important as well.

I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 26: Blooming Bud, Kindness Reborn  
**

* * *

It was some days later since Ken had woken from his coma, his mind was still blank from what happened. But he ALWAYS had visits from his mother, not that he knew who she was right now. Apparently he had something called amnesia. The trauma he sustained from that traffic collision had made him suppress his memories.

But that didn't stop his mother from coming over and helping him. Reminding him of who he was. They had found a weird toy in his hands in his accident

'What...What is this?' He thought, looking at it like it was a strange alien device. The black and dark grey device

"Hi, Ken." His mother spoke kindly to him, sitting on the well worn seat

"Hello." he nodded

"How're you feeling?" She asked again hoping that, no matter how small, her son remembered something.

"A bit cramped but the pain in my legs are gone." he nodded

"That's great to hear." She smiled to hear that. "I brought you something."

"Is it more grapes?" He asked

"It's actually a photo." She responded, pulling out a photo from a frame, showing Ken in his football gear and a football under his foot.

"Oh. What game is that?" he wondered, he looked like he was having fun

"It's soccer. You were one of their best players." She answered.

"I was?"

"Yes, you were." She nodded and held his hand. Ken nodded, relaxing in his bed again "Do you want me to leave?" His mother asked sadly, but thought he was just tired.

"Please." he nodded

"Okay." She responded sadly and stood up. "I'll be back later. Okay?"

"Okay." he said casually

"Good night." She followed up and wanted to kiss him on the forehead, but...she knew that would be a bit much right now. She left, looking back at him sadly

Ken began to relax and drift off to sleep, the Digivice in his hand and the faint glimmer of green in his eyes.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

BlackGatomon was sat on a mountain, looking out at the Digital World as the sun set. It was like looking at the world through a painting, something warming her heart and felt a sense of nostalgia. She remembered... Her...

 **Click. Click. Click**

"How're you feeling, your majesty?" The woman asked

"Very funny... It WAS Aru, wasn't it?" BlackGatomon asked with a scoff at the woman's sarcastic greeting

"Correct." The now named 'Aru' nodded

"For the record I'm fine." BlackGatomon hissed lightly, rubbing tears from her eyes

"Would you like to talk about it?" Aru asked

"Why do you care?" she hissed

"I feel a... Kinship with you. One that confuses me." Aru said as she sat on a boulder, a bit behind her

"How can you have a 'kinship' with me? You're human." BlackGatomon responded

"In some ways." she waved off "But those DigiDestined have a kinship with THEIR Digimon..."

"Yeah...The DigiDestined." BlackGatomon spat out venomously

"What's wrong." Aru asked, tapping her lap as an invitation for the cat Digimon

BlackGatomon didn't want to lie on Aru's lap...but it DID look inviting. She grumbled and reluctantly did so. She crawled onto the lap and did a small circle, curling in on herself "Those DigiDestined... They destroyed my life." she whispered sadly

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Aru asked

"Well they killed my father." she snarked. Aru nodded, stroking her head like a cat's comforting her "And then... My mother died." BlackGatomon whispered softly

"I'm so sorry." Aru apologised, stroking her head.

"She tried to Digivolve into Mega to protect me when the Dark Masters ruled." BlackGatomon explained "She could not handle it. We use to sit here on the mountain, watching the sun set together."

"She sounds like she was a wonderful mother." Aru answered

"She was." BlackGatomon sniffed

"I don't think I had a mother." Aru said "And I have never met my father. I know he is out there, I am following this path for him. I will make him proud."

BlackGatomon frowned, hearing how Aru never knew her parents. She felt guilty. But now that she thought, she felt the same kinship that Aru had mentioned 'What is this feeling?' She thought to herself as she felt.. Peaceful

Aru smiled down at BlackGatomon and continued to stroke her head affectionately as the two sat there in the setting sun

* * *

*with Ken*

Ken was sleeping in, deep in his dreams. He heard waves.  
Screams of pain.  
He felt... Dread  
His empty hand gripped the bed sheets, terrified of where he was.

He awoke with a gasp, sitting up suddenly. His hand that held his Digivice tightly, shaking in fear "What... Was that?" he shuddered. He didn't know what that nightmare was, terrified of that horrifying place. He held the device tightly, noticing he had knocked the picture his mother had given him to the floor

He reached over to the picture, picking it up and noticed there was another picture behind the one of him playing soccer 'What? What's-?' He thought in confusion, carefully opening the picture. The picture was... Another him with a younger him? Huh? "Who? Who's this?" He asked, as a quick flash of a memory came into his mind. The face, but no name.

The little one... That was him

'M-Me. And...Him?' He thought, trying to voice the name "Sam?" And then a memory came back, him and his brother.

* * *

*flashback*

 _It was him and Sam._  
 _Sitting outside on the grass._  
 _Just sitting there, blowing bubbles with each other._

 _"That's it Ken." the older boy praised_

 _"I did it!" Ken cheered as a large bubble floated upwards into the sky._

 _"Yeah, let's go back home. Dinner is soon." Sam smiled_

 _"Okay." He nodded, taking his brother's hand and walked with him._ _They arrived in large bedroom with a bunk bed, filled with trophies Sam earned and pictures Ken had drawn._ _It was small to Ken but...it was the hugest thing he loved.  
_ _Suddenly Sam's computer screen erupted in light  
_ _"GAH! Sam! What's happening?" Ken gasped in shock_ _as he hid behind his brother_

 _"I don't know." Sam frowned._ _Suddenly the screen stopped glowing, an original model Digivice falling to the floor_

 _"Wh-What is it? What is that?" Ken asked in fear._

 _"Don't touch it!" Sam said, grabbing it_

 _"I-I wasn't-." Ken flinched in apology_

 _"It's fine. Just don't touch it." Sam ordered, putting the Digivice into a draw and slamming it closed_

 _"O-Okay." Ken nodded sadly and did so._ _Time ticked by, the family going for dinner_

 _"Who wants to go out tonight?" Ken's mother asked to the family._ _"To celebrate Sam's ~% &*?!&*."_

 _Ken didn't remember what his mother had said as the night continued, going to his bedroom to do... Something_

 _'What. What did she say?' Ken thought in confusion as he tried to recall the memory_ _but it didn't matter. The child Ken opened the drawer, seeing the Digivice_

 _Child Ken looked at it with wide eyes, seeing it with innocent glee._ _He reached out, grasping the device and causing the TV screen to glow._ _Child Ken's eyes widened in shock, backing up as he saw the screen glowed._ _He yelled, falling into his backside... And was sucked into the screen_

 _Ken screamed as he saw his younger self being taken away, leaving the room and his memory entirely_

* * *

*end flashback*

Panting Ken looked at the picture once again and dropped it. His hands were shaking from the contact and the memory. He stumbled back, near the TV screen and his D3 glowed. He looked at the D3 and the screen, seeing the two and felt terrified once again. He tired to move but he tripped, falling into the screen "No, no. AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he fell through and was teleported away.

"Ken?" his mother asked as she opened the door, finding it empty

 **SMASH**

* * *

*with Ken*

Ken was landed in a different world. A place with soft grass. Almost like plush under his hands. He blinked, looking around. It looked...safe. Building block structures, small brown cradles.

Bright but soft colours that didn't hurt the eyes. It was like a child's playground. He stood up on shaky legs, looking around

"Wh-where? Where am I?" He whimpered, scared of where he was, though it looked safe and sound.

* * *

*flashback*

 _The pain of the memory landed him right back into the same location, seeing this place before...as a much younger child. The same age when he had just taken the strange device._

 _"Hi!" a cheerful voice greeted him_

 _Ken turned around and looked down, seeing a menagerie of small and strange creatures._ _Standing there was a small green creature, smiling at the child_

 _"Hi, Ken." The little creature spoke kindly to him._ _The creature looked like a green blob with a pink 'pacifier' in its mouth and little nubs for ears, little black eyes and strangely a tail with a green leaf that covered it from the sun._

 _"Who are you? How do you know my name?" he asked_

 _"Cause I'm your friend. Your Digimon." The creature smiled looking up at him. The creature looked like a green bagworm in a spiky brown cocoon shell, a pair of black eyes, two little nubs for arms, longer nubs for ears, a strand of brown hair and a verticle pink mouth "I'm Minomon, your partner!"_

 _"M-Minomon?" Ken asked in confusion._

 _"Uh-huh." Minomon nodded with a smile._

* * *

*end flashback*

"M-Mino. Mon." He whispered, holding his head, listening to the whispers on the wind. The one calling out his name.

 _'Ken...'_

He blinked, following the noise. The soft and gentle voice calling his name...and it led him to a cradle. Like many around, but this one was speaking to him. "This. This voice." He began to weep, feeling the sense of nostalgia wash over him.

Suddenly other eggs opened, as if they sensed him

He looked at the opened eggs, shocked to see that they hatched into the cradles themselves. "Wh-which one? I...I don't."

 _'Ken...'_ The soft voice spoke again.

"Look! It's the Digimon Emperor!" one snapped

"D-Digimon? Emperor?" Ken asked in confusion, immediately on the confused defensive. He looked at them in confusion, his head tilting

The baby Digimon glared at him, repeating the name 'Digimon Emperor'. Almost spitting at the name, hating him.

"Look how the mighty has fallen."

"The murderer has returned!"

"Here to taunt us you monster?"

"M-Mighty? Murderer? I'm-I'm a monster? No, no I-." Ken stopped as he was surrounded by these voices, each making him stir up an old memory. Of terrible battles and acts "Stop. Please. No." Ken begged, clutching his head.

 **FLASH!**

 _He saw himself whipping poor Digimon._

 **FLASH!**

 _Again hurting Digimon to build large lofty pyramids._

 **FLASH**!

 _Binding Digimon with rings and spirals._

 **FLASH!**

Ken fell to his knees and cried, holding his head. Forced to relive his sins.

 **FLASH!**

 _Young Ken fell to the floor as he fell to the floor after he returned home, only a few seconds after he left, as Sam entered with a frown_

 _"Ken, what've you done?" Sam asked, looking at him._

 _"S-Sam! I... I just-" Ken started, Sam snatching the Digivice from Ken's hand and pushing lightly by accident in the process_

 _"I told you not to touch it!" Sam snapped_

 _Ken began to weep, being yelled at by his brother, he wouldn't listen._

 _"You betrayed my trust!" Sam said angrily, slamming the draw closed and putting a lock on it_

 _"I-I was just-." Ken tried to explain and apologise._

 _but Sam stormed away in anger, not even looking at him_

 **FLASH!**

Ken screamed as he gripped his head, the voices berating him, not being able to hear the voice calling out to him. The one speaking his name. He stumbled, falling to his knees "Sam. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He wept.

 _'Ken-'_

Ken tried to focus on the gentle voice, hearing the warm call to him. But all he could hear was the cacophony of voices around him, but he crawled forward to the cradle that was calling him.

 **FLASH!**

 _"KEN! MOVE!"_

 ** _CRASH!_**

 _"SAM!"_

 **FLASH!**

 _"I'm sorry. He's gone."_

 **FLASH!**

"Make them stop." Ken cried

 _'Ken. I'm here.'_ The voice spoke softly to him as he finally crawled at the base of the cradle.

 **FLASH!**

 _Child Ken was in his room, finding the key to the drawer Sam had locked._ _He unlocked the lock and looked for the device once again...and found it. He grabbed it and clutched it tight to his heart_ _and the screen began to glow once more, only this time the light had a wicked glint to it_

 _He went through the screen and fell through, falling into the portal and landed on a beach._

 _A beach that was colourless, black and white... And was freezing cold_

 _Ken gripped his arms to stay the chill from his bones, he was scared. Alone. Afraid. Depressed. How did things get this bad?_

 _He walked weakly, tripping over his untied shoelaces. His Digivice flew through the air, landing in the dark water_

 _He looked at the water, trying to go in and look for it. Searching the sand and water up to his knees, shivering cold and felt the rough, coarse sand stick to his fingers and shoes._

 _He reached into the water, pulling out the black and grey D3_

 _"What? Where-? How? How did it change?" Ken asked in confusion._

 _before his face slowly twisted into an evil grin_

 _"This. This world...It'll be mine." He whispered to himself, his heart hardenning._

 **FLASH!**

"What. What did I do?" Ken asked, terrified of himself.

as he saw an egg in front of him... Which refused to open, it seemed like

His hand was shaking like a leaf, afraid what would be in there. Another voice that would berate him? A voice that would hate him? Another voice that would force him to relive another memory of his sins?

Suddenly the egg exploded into data and reformed

Ken flinched as he saw the light almost blinded him, and transformed into the brown cradle like he was surrounded by.

"Hi, Ken." The kind and gentle voice spoke as Ken heard it.

He gasped, hearing that familiar voice. The unconditional warmth and kindness he thought he lost long ago. He looked up and saw who was inside.

The creature looked like a green blob with a pink 'pacifier' in its mouth and little nubs for ears, little black eyes and strangely a tail with a green leaf that covered it from the sun.

"W-Worm. Mon?" He whispered, crying nostalgic tears.

"I'm Leafmon." The Digimon responded with happiness.

"Right now, at least."

"I-I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Leafmon." Ken wept, seeing his partner Digimon like this, the crimes he's committed

"Ken. Don't cry." he smiled

"But, but I've done so many bad things. I've hurt so many. I don't deserve-." Ken looked at Leafmon sadly.

"You're crying." Leafmon said and that was all that was needed to be said

"Yeah. I-I am." Ken sniffed gently and nodded, hugging Leafmon.

"I'm glad you're back Ken." Leafmon smiled and blew some bubbles

Ken looked up, seeing the bubbles that Leafmon made, recalling one of the best memories of him and Sam.

He smiled softly, closing his eyes  
For a second his black and grey D3 changed colour, becoming white and purple, before returning to its current state.

*real world*

Mrs Ichijoji hugged her husband as she wept, the two rocked by their sons second disappearance

"No. Not again. Please. Not again." Mrs Ichijoji cried into her husband's chest.

"It'll be okay dear. The police will find whoever took him." Mr Ichijoji soothed

Knock knock

"Who-? Who's that?" She asked, hoping it would be her son as she opened the door.

And like her wish was granted, Ken was standing there

"H... Hi Mum." he said softly, holding his arm. His head fell forward, pressed against her shoulder as he cried

Mrs Ichijoji gasped, thinking this was a dream...but no. This was real.

Her baby boy was home, safe and sound.

"Ken!" His father gasped and hugged the two of them together.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Ken mumbled as tears fell from his eyes, feeling the two hold him close. Under his shirt a soft violet light shone for a second

"You're safe. You're safe and that's all that matters." She kissed his forehead.


	29. Reliable Mind, Tail Smash Power

**Silverfenics** : Maybe. Or we have something else planned

 **Menydragon5** : It wasn't the fact that Ryo is a game character that's confusing and bad, it's the fact he was included in the Tamers anime as well. Plus the fact that as they continue the Adventure story as well as stories connected to aspects of Ryo's story everything becomes more confusing and annoying

The reason for that is the Dark Ocean and Daemon stuff was created by Tamer's head writer, who only wrote those episodes for 02, while Adventure 02's head writers, yes plural as they had two, had completely different ideas for the plot... including different ideas compared to each other

And when you remember who Arukenimon's creator is...

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : It isn't BlackGatomon's mother. **HOWEVER** if you remember Arukenimon's origin you might realize what we will be doing...

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yeah, it is.

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Wait and see.

 **Silverfenics** : Leave my waifu outta this!

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, I hope that you like this

We had some real fun working on this

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 27: Reliable Mind, Tail Smash Power  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days later since the Snimon and Tortomon attack. and the DigiDestined where helping rebuild a village

"Thanks for helping us out, Digidestined." One of the villagers spoke in respect and gratitude for them

"No worries." ExVeemon smiled, carrying large bars of timber

"Hey, I dug the trench to the river." Digmon commented

"You did a great job." Angemon, holding a timber up straight as Agumon hit nails into it

"Phew. Thanks, Angemon." Agumon sighed as he put the hammer down. He sat down, the building half finished

"How long till this building's finished?" TK asked one of the villagers.

"Another hour or two." Angemon explained

Agumon rolled his shoulder and sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Well, at least they have fresh water for food." Digmon nodded

"Let's have a break." Agumon instructed

"Sounds good guys." Tai agreed and sat down on a stump. The others did the same, nodding only with some on the floor.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" TK wondered as the group had split up to fix up two different villages

"They're probably doing okay." Tai answered, thinking hopefully with the others nodding in agreement. Kari sat next to Tai, holding out a boxed lunch "Thanks, Kari." Tai smiled as he received his lunch

"Open up." she teased

"Err. Okay." Tai played along as 'nervous' since the others didn't know about their relationship but at the same time they where siblings, and always been close. Nothing weird, right?

"You guys are really close." Cody spoke innocently as he had his own lunch

"They always have been." TK nodded, not seeing anything weird. The two had always been like this

"Hey, did Izzy find anything about those weird Digimon?" Yolei asked

"Not yet." Agumon shook his head

"It's still early days, I mean, Izzy's good, but even HER needs time." TK added.

"Why did the Emperor need so many Control Spire's?" Cody wondered

"I dunno. Maybe he wanted to cover EVERYWHERE?" Yolei thought aloud making the others shrug

"All we know is, we're taking them down and helping Digimon." TK added

"You think the Emperor is behind this?" Armadillomon asked

"Can't be. Ken hasn't been seen in...at least a month." Tai answered "He's still in the hospital as far as I know."

"No-one's gone to see him?" Cody asked sadly, feeling guilty about that.

"I think his parents have. But I wouldn't know." TK answered

"Plus the paparazzi and fangirls." Yolie added, sounding disgusted

"I DOUBT that the paparazzi would cover someone being in a coma." Armadillomon answered, flinching at the response.

"Oh, you sweet summer child." Agumon sighed at his naivety with the others nodding in agreement. Armadillomon didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nibbled on his lunch. What no one noticed was a nearby control spire glowed and slowly shrunk

"So. How long till we're finished?" Kari asked honestly.

"Might be another two days work." Tai shrugged "This village WAS badly damaged by Kimeramon."

"What was Ken thinking? Making that monstrosity?" Veemon wondered

"He wasn't in his right mind." Tai reminded

"And poor Wormmon." Cody added, recalling that day making everyone look down

"Tai... What happened to that Gold DigiEgg?" TK asked

Tai began to answer before he stopped. "...I have no idea." as he pulled out his D-Terminal "It just disappeared."

"Seriously? You get something THAT powerful and 'poof' gone?" TK asked

"Miracles don't last forever TK." Tai shook his head

"...True." He sighed and nodded, accepting that answer

"Now. Let's finish this and get back to work." Veemon smiled with the others groaning but nodding in agreement

* * *

*time skip*

It was now sunset, Tai dressed up lightly "Alright, be honest. How do I look?" He asked Agumon and Veemon with the two giving awkward claws up "Okay. Thanks guys. Have a good night." He answered, as he was about to leave.

"Bye." they waved before they rushed to the living room, turning their game on

"Nuzlocke?" Agumon asked

"Always!" Vee smiled

"Boys." Gatomon shook her head

"Sorry. Do you and the Egg want to join us?" Vee asked

"Of course." she smiled

* * *

*with Tai*

'Okay, you can do this.' He thought as he arrived at the Park, where Mimi was waiting for him

"Hey, Tai." She smiled, wearing a beautiful dress.

"Hey Mimi." he smiled and kissed her

"Hmm~, you've gotten better." She teased as he broke the kiss.

"Had practice." he smiled

"I know, Kari's been teasing about it." Mimi teased "I get SO~ jealous I have to work the frustration out."

"Okay. So what would you like to do?" He smiled, seeing her intent.

"So many things." she winked, squeezing his member "But before then, let's go to the fair."

"The fair it is, m'lady." Tai nodded making her laugh

The two walked off to the fair, going to enjoy themselves. On a date the two deeply deserved

* * *

*With Cody*

Cody was back at his grandfather's dojo, training with Armadillomon

His grandfather was out right now, allowing Cody the chance to train with her partner. Armadillomon, who was currently in his In-Training form of Upamon, copying his partners movements

"Ha-Nn" Upamon tried to use the kendo sword with his mouth, since it was the only thing he COULD use. and it was adorable and funny

"How're you doing, Upamon?" Cody asked

"Fnn! Ah. Ahhosh. Ah! It's tough talking with a sword in your mouth." Upamon spat out the sword to properly speak making Cody chuckle

"Hey, Cody...Am I helpful?" Upamon asked, thinking about his Digivolutions. Submarimon was only useful under water and Digimon wasn't bad but...

"Of course you are." Cody answered. "You're my best friend."

"I know that, but...I can only Armour Digivolve...And how often do we go to the beach?" Upamon asked as he felt like he was the teams weak link

"Upamon. Strength comes from within. And you have a hidden talent that's yet to be tapped in." Cody knelt down and looked at him.

"Really?"

"I think so. No-one becomes a master at their first go." Cody explained as he held up his kendo sward once more

Upamon looked up at Cody, hearing what he was saying. He just had to train. To get stronger. He HAD to Digivolve naturally, WITHOUT relying on Armour Digivolutions.

* * *

*time skip*

It was the next day, Tai was getting ready to go into the Digital World. He awoke next to Mimi both having been naked 'Hoo boy. What a night.' He thought with a smile. as he saw how... Sticky she was '...Sheesh, I went hog-wild.' He thought in worry even if she said she had the implant. He slowly got out of bed, going to get some breakfast in bed for his girlfriend and sister.. Well girlfriends, one of which was his sister... It was weird

'Man, I'm getting exhausted.' He thought, having to keep up with his many girlfriends and being a DigiDestined and school was starting up again in a few days... Great 'Urgh...And I haven't done any homework.' He thought, facepalming in annoyance. The Digital World was really taking a toll on his life

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself as the kettle boiled. As he finished saying that, his phone began to beep. "Who's calling this early?" He asked himself "Hello?" he asked

 _"Hey Tai. It's Izzy."_ His friend responded

"Oh, hey Izzy. What's up?" Tai yawned

 _"Actually, you. Kari texted me last night and asked if I could help you with your homework."_ Izzy responded

...

"Oh thank fuck!" Tai sighed I'm relief

 _"I know, this life can suck time for studies. I'll come over to your house and I can help you."_

Tai began to respond. "Already done yours then?"

 _"Of course."_ Izzy answered proudly _"Took me twenty minutes, I wanted to take my time."_

"You smart smug bastard." Tai joked to him

 _"I am? "  
_

"It-it's a joke. I didn't mean to be a jerk, Izzy." Tai apologised, not wanting his friend to get the wrong idea.

 _"It's fine."_

"So, see you in like...an hour or something?" Tai asked

 _"Sure."_

* * *

*time skip*

It was sometime later, the group were now in the Digital World to clean up even more Spires. "Izzy, I owe you BIG." Tai sighed in relief as the groups prepared to head back to the villages they had been repairing

"How long till we move to the next one?" Yolei wondered

"Not long, according to my calculations, we should be done soon." Izzy responded

"Okay, you guys have luck with your village." Tai nodded as the group split up. Sora, Matt, Mimi, Joe and Izz fixing their village while Tai, Kari, Yolie, Cody and TK went to fix theirs

As they said their 'good luck's and 'goodbye's they split the party and got to work.

Tai looked in shock as they arrived at the village... And saw all their hard work, destroyed

"What? But, how it-?" Cody asked as he saw it all gone. Nothing but ruins...if you could call it that and they all felt deeply depressed as they stared at the destroyed village before them, all their hard work thrown away

Veemon's and Pataman's ears perked up, hearing something through the rubble and ruins.

"What could have done this?" Kari frowned

"Hey! A survivor!" Veemon called out as he and Patamon dug. They found a small in-training Digimon, unconscious

"Koromon, Koromon, what happened?" Veemon asked

"Don't know." the little one mumbled "Came too fast. Destroyed."

"Shh, save your strength." Patamon hushed

"They're. All gone." He whispered in pain before he exploded into data

Veemon's eyes shrunk back into his head, seeing a Digimon deleted before him. What MONSTER could do such a thing? To an innocent village.

"Guys. We need to split up." Tai ordered

"Okay, Kari and I will head north." TK spoke up

"I think it's better if we all go our own ways." Kari said as she took a step away from him

"I-." TK frowned

"We'll cover more ground this way." Cody answered as he went his own way with Armadillomon

"See you guys in the air!" Yolei added as she readied to turn Hawkmon into Halsemon.

"Let's go, Gatomon." Kari encouraged

Gatomon nodded with a fierce determination to find out who did this. while holding her egg close to herself 'Don't worry baby, I'll protect you.' She thought.

"Call if you find anything. Let's GO!" Tai called out

* * *

*time skip*

With the team split up, Cody and Digmon were looking to the east of the village, thinking that they could follow the destruction and find the culprit. They found a few large holes in the ground, leading to a massive tunnel under the ground. They found a few large holes in the ground, leading to a massive tunnel under the ground

"Look at all this. Someone dug here." Digmon called out.

"Yeah." Cody nodded, the two heading underground

"Stay close, Cody. I don't want to leave you behind." Digmon asked

"I'm not going anywhere, Digmon." Cody responded as they walked together. They could hear electricity sparking in the halls "What is that?" Digmon whispered as they approached

Cody gestured for both of them to keep quiet and keep moving, just to see which Digimon it was and the two where nearly thrown to the floor by a bolt of electricity

"Gah!" Cody yelled in shock

"CODY!" Digmon shouted as he protected his partner. The lightning faded... Revealing a rather small Digimon. It looked tiny, a black ball with a pair of arms and legs with a lightning bolt on its head

"What. Digimon. Is that?" Cody asked in worry.

"Thundermon."

"Thundermon?" Cody asked

The Digimon responded in a sparking growl, glaring at Cody and Digmon, aiming to electrocute him.

"An electric powered champion, related to the Mamemon line." Digmon explained

"We have to get out of here." Cody got up, trying to help Digmon, but the two were pinned by Thundermon's sparks but the Digimon moved fast, blocking their exit

"Get safe, Cody. I'll protect you." Digmon grunted as he stood up. His drills came to life, his metal body getting in front of his partner

"Digmon, but-but you're hurt!" Cody panicked.

"Doesn't matter. I'll still protect you." He answered as he was shocked by the Champion

"DIGMON!" Cody called out

Shuddering in his voice due to the electricity coursing through him, Digmon looked at Cody. "Nothin'. To. Worry. About. I can. Hold. ON!" before he fell to the floor and DeDigivolved

"Armadillomon!" Cody called out and cradled him.

"S-Sorry, Cody." Said Digimon wheezed in pain but he pulled himself to his feet, seeing how scared Cody was

"Weak. Weak. Digimon." Thundermon apple with a sparking voice

Armadillomon shook in pain but one thought was going through his head again and again non-stop. He HAD to protect Cody.  
He stood up, glaring at the Champion in defiance  
"Get away. From my partner!" Armadillomon tried to get up and Cody's D3 began to glow

"Armodillomon!" Cody called out as his partner began to glow also.

 **"ARMADILLOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...!"**  
He began to spin around, energy flying around him as his body morphed and changed. Armadillomon grew and became spikier, his tail lengthened with a club on the tip of it, a helmet armour covering his skull and his shell became tougher.  
 **"ANKYLOMON!"**

The light died down and revealed what was basically a bigger, bulkier Armadillomon with more spikes and a flail for a tail

"A-Armadillomon?" Cody gasped as he saw him.

"I'm Ankylomon now." Ankylomon smiled

Thundermon sparked as it shot out a bolt of lightning at Ankylomon only for it to be deflected by his rock hard head. He span around, slamming his weaponised tail into the Digimon

 **CRASH!**

Ankylomon's swing was massive, crushing Thundermon into the wall while pinning him with his tail-club. The smaller Digimon hissed and started shooting its lightning in every direction. Ankylomon got between the lightning and Cody, blocking off all that he could to protect his best friend. He slammed the Digimon through the wall, making it go flying "And don't. Come. Back." Ankylomon growled as he looked at the hole through the wall. "You okay, Cody?"

"Yeah." Cody nodded in amazement

 **BOOM!**

"What was that?" He gasped

"I think Thundermon's not done yet." Ankylomon answered as he walked out calmly

"I'm right with you, Ankylomon." Cody answered, grabbing his D-3. "Guys, I've found a rouge Digimon." although he doubted they had missed it

"We heard, what's going on?" TK asked

"Armadillomon Digivolved!" Cody responded with a smile.

"No way!" Yolie pouted as the others soon arrived

"Yeah way, we're on our way to stop Thundermon." Ankylomon answered, responding to Yolei. He charged forwards, striking with his tail. The evil Digimon screamed as he was thrown away, landing into the dirt, Thundermon sparked angrily and shot out a blast of energy at Ankylomon's feet, hoping to trip him up before he could rampage again.

 **"SPIKING STRIKE!"**

"'Spiking Strike'?" Cody and Ankylomon asked in unison and shock, as they saw a new figure appear, a large green and black Insectoid Digimon and penetrated Thundermon into data. They froze in shock, Cody's eyes widening in horror as they saw the data raise into the air before their eyes. The new Digimon emerged from the data, dust and sand; looking at Cody and Ankylomon.

Cody and Ankylomon looked at the Digimon, ready for a fight. The Digimon gave a nod and leapt into the air and flew off. It flew up... and hovered next to Ken Ichijoji, who stood atop one of the few still standing buildings

"K-Ken?" Cody gasped as he saw him stand next to the Digimon.

It was a tall insect-humanoid Digimon, green-skinned with red eyes and tufts of red hair at the back of his head, spiked shoulder guards, black armed hands with silver claws and a spike on the top of his hands, black upper leg and kneecap guards, black and silver cloven hoof feet, four see-through long insect wings and two green antennae with red stripes near the tips. The large Digimon hovered next to Ken, the dead Digimon data flouting around them

"No way." TK gasped as he saw him, flying on Pegasusmon

"Ken?" Yolei followed up as she rode on Halsemon.

"He killed that Digimon..." Cody whispered

Suddenly the flying Digimon glowed and shrunk down, Wormon landing in Ken's arms "H-Hi. Everyone." Ken spoke awkwardly before he turned around and walked away

"Ken, wait!" Tai called out as they landed but he was gone

"He killed that Digimon." Cody said sadly

"Wait, what? Thundermon?" TK asked

"Yeah, in one hit." Ankylomon agreed as he reverted to Armadillomon

"But...I thought he-?" Kari began to ask in worry.

"He must've gotten better." Tai answered

"HE KILLED A DIGIMON!" Cody yelled "HE HASN'T CHANGED!"

"We KNOW Cody!" Tai responded, kneeling down to Cody's level. He put a hand on the young boy's shoulder, looking into his eyes supportivly "It's okay. IF he has gone back, we will take him down again. For now, let's finish fixing this place up."

"I. But. Okay." Cody sighed and looked down.

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back in the real world, they had spent nearly a full day wiping out whatever Control Spires they saw.

"You think Ken has gone back to being the Emperor?" Yolie asked as Cody walked away

"Hard to tell. Cody is very black and white when it comes to mortality." Tain sighed

"But if he IS back AND becomes the Emperor again? We'll stop him." TK followed up, acting a little brash because of Ken's past sins oand having an almost blind rage

Tai grumbled softly, wondering what Ken was doing

* * *

*with Ken*

Ken was walking through the Digital World as the sun set, carrying Wormmon

"It's a nice sunset, isn't it, Ken?" Wormmon asked as he was carried by his partner.

"Yeah." Ken nodded

"Hey, Ken, why didn't you tell the others?" Wormmon asked

"... I need more time." Ken admitted

"I understand, you all need time." Wormmon answered calmly. "But, don't take too long."

"I'll try my friend." Ken nodded


	30. Pure Heart, Take Flight Aquilamon

**CavemaN7:** The focus is in Tai/Kari... because Tai and Kari _live_ together and go to the Digital World together every day. So of _course_ they end up sharing a lot of screen time together so the couple gets a lot of focus

And the reason we skipped the 'Full Mimi Day' is because we don't want a filer every three chapters to show Tai with the other girls.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **The Keeper of Worlds** : Sort of, keep reading.

 **CavemaN7** : We've got other pairings in this, don't worry. It's TaiSora, TaiMimi and others.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well this one is... different

Exploring a unique aspect about the partners and sexuality.

... *points at Hawkmon* Here we go.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 28: Pure Heart, Take Flight Aquilamon  
**

* * *

Things were a little tense with the DigiDestined. Since Ken was back, everyone was on edge. Some were glad he wasn't in a coma since, you know, he's younger than them; but still... Digimon Emperor.

They didn't know anything about what he was doing. Which side he was on, what his plans might be. It was confusing for them and wondered if HE was making these evil Digimon.

"Tai, you should stop slumping. You're gonna ruin your back." Sora commented as she set tea for them.

"I know you're worried. Heck, I am too." Sora answered. "Things have...gotten complicated." He nodded and kissed her lightly, taking the tea from her "How's Gato and Vee? I mean...their lives must be getting full with their baby." Sora asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"They are fussing all over that thing." he laughed

Sora chuckled gently. "Sounds like my parents when **I** was a baby."

"Oh? So I don't do that now?" he laughed

"You've got your moments." Sora laughed back. "But, it's...it's nice knowing there's a future for Digimon."

"Learning how... that works... was interesting." he nodded

"Yeah, though...WE do it often enough." Sora blushed and teased

"We're careful!" Tai urged

"I know we are. Protection, pills, heavy petting; we ARE careful" Sora listed off.

"You sounded nervous was all." Tai said, his hand going to her stomach

"I know, I know...But I heard gossip that people get pregnant even WITH three different levels of protection." Sora admitted. "I try not to listen, but...Gossip is gossip and you can't un-hear it."

Tai nodded and kissed her softly "If you want to avoid it, we can try and use that hole as much as possible." he suggested

"...You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She blushed, tightening herself up a little.

"Yeah, but it IS a valid option." He pointed out

She nodded. "I...Next time. Okay?" She asked

"Okay." he nodded and kissed her

* * *

*Elsewhere*

Kari watched as the Digimon played their game, looking after Vee and Gato's egg

"You're going to be a gorgeous little Digimon when you hatch." Kari smiled as she stroked the egg.

Acting like a dotting grandmother, almost, watching as the two Rookie's and the champion played their video game.

Vee and Gato where finally allowing themselves to relax, after spending days worried about their egg

'I wonder what you'll be born as? Something cute, I imagine.' She thought tenderly

as she rubbed the egg with a soft giggle

"No, no, no! Not that one, it's four times weak against it." Veemon pointed

"But this things nearly dead and everyone else is beaten up!" Agumon argued back

"Aren't we faster?" Gatomon asked, making them stop.

"...Ice Beam?" Veemon asked

"Ice Beam." Agumon nodded

 **CLICK**

The three waited, wondering IF they were faster and...ICE BEAM!

"YES!" The three cheered

* * *

*with Yolei*

Yolei was currently back at home, looking over some clothes to wear when she meets Tai next...Digital World or otherwise. Sure she always ended up in the same outfit whenever they went to the Digital World but still, she could impress before and after the visit. She grumbled as she looked for a nice dress to wear...and something to attract Tai's eyes and didn't see anything good enough "Hmm...Darn it. Nothing." She frowned and sat on her bed. She huffed, her wet hair held above her head by a tied up towel

"Yolei? Are you okay?" Hawkmon asked nervously, as he saw her.

"Fine." she grumbled

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"Not much to talk about." she admitted

"Very well." He sighed and sat next to her. He rubbed her back with his wing, trying to comfort her

"Thanks Hawkmon." She smiled gently as she hunched over. "What am I going to do?" She asked while covering her face "Tai doesn't seem to even notice me!"

"I don't know." he admitted, his mind flashing to a familiar blue dragon making the hawk wave his head in shock

* * *

*Time Skip*

The group was back in the Digital World "Lather, rinse, repeat. Right, Tai?" TK asked

"Right." Tai nodded, the group near a beach

'Shame we can't rest here...It's really nice.' Yolei thought to herself.

"Hey Tai, why don't we have a break? There are a few control spires we can blow and then relax at the beach." Kari suggested

"You know...yeah, that might be alright." He nodded. "Guys, we're having a beach day after the spires."

"Yeah!" the team cheered

"Quicker we work, the more we play!" Vee cheered as they started Digivolving

 **"GREYMON!"  
"EXVEEMON!"  
"ANKYLOMON!"  
"PEGASUSMON!"  
"NEFERTIMON!"  
"HALSEMON!"** They called out and they got out to work

* * *

*with BlackGatomon*

BlackGatomon was on her own, angered that these 'Dark Spire Digimon' were getting destroyed one by one. What was the point of working with this woman, this Aru, if she was failing as much as the Emperor had?!

 **THUD!**

She slammed her paw-fist into the ground "D-Damn it." She frowned

 **Drip drip**

"How... How can I avenge you?" BlackGatomon cried

Phantomon overheard his mistress, hating to see her cry...but what could he say or do that wouldn't sound condescending? He just flew over and rubbed her back softly

BlackGatomon flinched before she turned around and looked at him...And grabbed his cloak, crying into it. Her... what was essentially her second father held her softly

 **Click click click**

The sound of heels clacking behind them stopped their time together. Aru was standing there waiting for them "Are you finished?" she asked softly, not wanting to rush them

"I...I'm okay now." BlackGatomon sniffed, wiping her nodded, looking up from the beach and towards a dam

"What're you looking at, Aru?" Phantomon asked

"Our next target." she stated, plucking five hairs

* * *

*time skip*

"Okay, moving to the next one." ExVeemon spoke as he flew overhead.

"And the last one." Nefertimon added happily. ExVeemon smiled as they flew forward, it was the start of a day out for them. Heck, they might be able to do this again.

Beach Day!

After a series of attacks the control spire was gone and the group returned to the beach they had started

"Time to re-LAX!" Armadillomon stretched and dug himself in the sand.

"I just realised, we didn't being swimsuit." TK blinked

"Damn it." Yolei huffed before her cloths glowed and disappeared, new cloths clad on her body. Her top was an orange-red bikini shirt, covering a lot of skin but being TIGHT. The bottoms where a skit set up, going a few inches down her thighs

"Whoa!" Kari gasped as she saw Yolei dressed in her bikini.

"How'd you do that?" Cody blinked

"I just... Thought of the cute swimsuit I saw last week online." she blinked

...

"Hnn!" Kari thought and focused on one of her own swimsuits and her clothes began to change too. She closed her eyes tightly, her face scrunching lightly in a cute fashion before her cloths glowed. Kari was immediately dressed in a pink and white bikini with a blue skirt around her waist. "Yes!" she cheered slightly, the bikini being a one piece with a cut out in the middle showing her stomach

"...Oh. Wow." TK blushed and gulped

"Hmm...I-I don't know." Cody mumbled to himself as he didn't know if he should get changed

Tai sighed and followed the girls lead. He focused on his favourite pair of blue three quarter length shorts, the ones he called 'old reliable'. It was a quick flash but soon he was wearing the needed cloths, smiling calmly "Phew. That's a relief."

TK imagined briefly what he wore to the beach with his brother, imagining his green shorts and a beige vest and just like the others he changed "Go on Cody, it's easy." TK urged, amazed at what they had done

"I...Hmm. Okay." Cody mumbled and changed his clothes to beige three quarter length shorts.

"Well now that's all done..." Vee said as he grinned "BEACH PARTY! CANNON BALL!"

 **SPLASH!**

Agumon facepalmed and chuckled gently. "He's not gonna change."

"Hmm~" Gato hummed and rubbed their egg "I wonder how much you'll be like your papa?" she purred happily

"Probably...Quite a bit." Armadillomon yawned and snuggled in the sand "Hmm. This is nice." he sighed happily

"Well it's no dirt bath, but it's very warm." Hawkmon agreed and lay on the sand. He let his talons relax in the sand

"Hey, who's for making a sand-igloo?" Kari asked

"I'll try." Cody called

"Hey Tai! Let's go for a swim!" Yolei smiled as she grabbed Tai's hand and dragged him into the sea

Hawkmon sighed softly as he looked at his partner. He was confused about himself. He was a male Digimon, but his partner was female. And he had learned that Digimon and their partners are similar and connected... but what did that mean with him? He balled his feathered hand over his chest and felt something...'pang' in there. He looked out at the vast skies, wishing he could have his answer 'What is this feeling?' He thought before he fell backwards onto the sand.

"Hey Hawkmon, aren't you worried your feathersh will get shandy and grosshh?" Veemon asked as he and Gatomon sat nearby, Veemon having emerged from the water, so they could build a small mound where they could rest their egg on without worry it would roll away

"Huh? Oh, um. No, I sometimes have dirt-baths. So this is fine." Hawkmon answered. "I'm not a duck after all." He looked away and clicked his beak  
Matt is straight. TK is straight. Joe is straight. That's why Gabumon, Patamon and Gomamon are straight. So Yolei being straight makes him straight... Right? But Yolei is a girl... So is it the opposite for him? Or was he wrong and its based on something different  
Matt likes girls, TK likes girls, Joe likes girls so their Digimon like girls. But Yolei likes boys...  
Hawkmon had been so confused about himself for a while, considering he is the only Digimon in the group who's partner is the opposite gender  
"Ooh...Humans are confusing." He mumbled as he thought to himself, holding his head. "The partnership is confusing."

"What're you on about?" Veemon asked as he sat next to his friend.

"Nothing!" he squeaked with a blush

"...Okay?" Veemon raised his...eyebrow? "Cody's burying Armodillomon in sand; want to join?"

"I'm fine." Hawkmon nodded

"Can you look after Jr? We're going to go swimming." Gatomon smiled

"S-Sure." Hawkmon nodded

"Okay, thanks buddy!" Vee nodded and took Gato's paw, the two running towards the water

Hawkmon stared at Vee for several seconds, he just found himself doing so, before he shook his head and slapped his cheek "No. Come on Hawkmon, you know you're not like that. Stop confusing yourself." He walked over to 'Jr' and sat down next to it, keeping it safe.

In the ocean Yolei grinned as she spent some alone time with Tai "You're a great swimmer, Yolei." Tai smiled as he swam with her.

"Really? You think?" she smiled, falling back into the water dramatically

"Yeah, I mean you've got great form." Tai answered. "Like a swan." making her blush and slowly swim closer

"You really think that?" she asked shyly, looking at his wet chest

"Yeah, I-I do." He gulped, seeing the beads of water slide down her wet bosom and she moved closer and closer, her purple hair stuck to her face and neck 'Oh man. What am I doing?' He thought as he saw Yolei swim up and both he and Yolei were blushing the younger girl leaning in for a kiss

Tai gulped and awkwardly kissed back, he didn't know if Kari was watching...But, he didn't know what else to do. The second the younger girls lips touched his, he returned it

Yolei gasped as she felt his lips on hers, her hands wanting to hold him, but they were keeping her afloat.

 **Splash!**

Kari smiled as she helped Cody with his sand creations "How's it feel, Armadillomon?" Cody asked

"Grea~t. This is SO warm." He sighed happily.

"Hey Kari." TK smiled

"Hey, TK. You okay?" She asked as she helped sculpt a little 'gateway' into the sand-igloo and saw him staring at her body

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I err." TK nervously answered, coughing gently, trying not to get caught out as his nose bled at the sight of her toned stomach and the way the suit hugged her chest

 **BOOM!**

"What on Earth?" The group gasped as they heard the explosion. They all looked to the source of the noise, seeing a dam in the distance

"The dam's busted!" Patamon called out as he could see above.

"Or slung a leak at least." Agumon commented

"We need to move!" Tai yelled

"Let's go!" Veemon shouted, pointing at that direction.

 **"EXVEEMON!"**  
 **"ANGEMON!"**  
 **"NEFERTIMON!"**  
 **"HALSEMON!"**

Everyone got on their partners with Agumon, Cody and Armadillomon joining Tai on ExVeemon's back "Let's go guys!" Tai called out as the group approached the dam... And saw several Golemon attacking the Damn!

"Golemon? What're they doing here?" Angemon gasped

"Destroying the dam, we've got to stop them!" Nefertimon answered

"We'll take the two in the left!" Nefertimon called out and directed Halsemon.

"Right." Halsemon nodded

"My turn!" Armadillomon yelled, jumping down and Digivolving **"ARMADILLOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... ANKYLOMON!"**

 **SLAM!**

"Alright big guys, let's rock!" Ankylomon quipped and rushed forward and throwing his mace tail

Nefertimon and Halsemon landed, their partners getting off their backs "You'll be safe here." Halsemon spoke

"We'll look after Jr." Kari reassured him as the two Armour Digimon charged forward

"Your turn, bro!" ExVeemon spoke as he tossed Agumon into the air for a cool Digivolution.

 **"Agumon Digivolve to... GREYMON!"  
** As Agumon Digivolved, the sudden change in his weight we began to plummet down, using gravity as a weapon to make him into a falling rocket, impaling a Golemon with his skull-horns.

 **BOOM!**

Halsemon looked out of the corner of his eyes, staring at ExVeemon. He clocked how strong he looked, the tone of his muscles and his wings spread out. His tall frame, his rippling muscles, his...  
'No! No! Damn it! You are only thinking about that because you are doubting yourself! Snap! Out of it!'  
He shook his head and turned to the Golemon **"MACH IMPULSE!"** He proclaimed and slashed at one of them.

 **"ROSETTA STONE!"**

"Yeah! Go girls!" Kari called before she blushed and coughed "Sorry! I-I mean guy and girl!"

'Jeez, Kari!' Halsemon thought and frowned to himself.

 **"HAND OF FATE!"** Angemon shot his fist at another one

 **CRACK!**

"The dam's blowing!" Greymon called out

"I got it!" ExVeemon yelled, zooming down and supporting the dam with his size and strength but he wasn't tall enough

"I got it to!" Ankylomon yelled as he jumped down, holding the bottom of the dam still. ExVeemon nodded and used his wings to her into the air, supporting the topper half of the dam

"HNN! DAMN IT!" ExVeemon grunted, trying to hold it. "Angemon, HELP!"

"Fine!" he huffed and did the same, leaving the two Armour Digimon alone

"Thanks." Ankylomon answered, holding the base, but more water was pushing out.

"What do we do?" Yolei asked "We can't kill these Digimon!"

 **"SPIKING STRIKE!"** A familiar voice roared, Stingmon racing past. It slashed at a Golemon, cutting half off it's face and revealing black... rock?

"It's not a real Golemon." a second familiar voice yelled, Ken standing on the shore "It is a Control Spire turned into the shape of a Digimon. A mindless puppet."

"Ken? A Control Spire? What?!" Yolei gasped

"What're YOU doing here?" TK asked, glaring at him.

Tai was silent as he thought back and remembered... The Snimon, before it was deleted, turned black for a few moments. And the glitched Tortomon, the silver on it's body did the same before it was deleted. And the same thing happened with the Thundermon. It made sense

"Trust Ken." Tai whispered

"What?" TK turned

"We have to trust him. These are not Digimon!" Tai answered. "Greymon!"

"Right!" Greymon roared

Halsemon narrowed his eyes as he zoomed around, blasting the Golemon as best he could... and was hit hard "ARGH!"

"Halsemon!" Yolei screamed in fear and ran to him as he turned back to Hawkmon and crashed at the edge of the dam

"Tai, he's-" TK tried to argue

"He's helping TK! Greymon, take out that Golemon with half a face!" Tai responded

"Right!"

 **Crack**

"Yolei..." Hawkmon grumbled, lying limp at the edge of the dam

"It's okay, I'm coming, Hawkmon!" Yolei called out, carefully stepping over the dam to not cause any more-

 **Crack**

"Yolei!" Hawkmon yelled, throwing his feather to push her away before the ground under him crumbled apart

And he fell

Hawkmon fell, seeing everything slow down around him. He saw everyone looking at him, scared. ExVeemon reached out for a second but stopped, unable to take his hands from his dam. Yolei was reaching for him, crying. Nephertimon was trying to fly down but the Golemon were all too close...  
And he noticed one of the Golemon nearing Yolei  
"NO!" he yelled, spreading her wings. He had to protect her! Her Digivice began to glow, enveloping him AND her.  
 **"HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO...!"** He proclaimed and began to grow.  
His body grew to a massive size, more bird-like, two long horns protruding forwards from his head, a massive wingspan, large talons for feet and fuffled feathers.  
 **"AQUILAMON!"** He proclaimed proudly. His wings flapped powerfully, sending small shock waves The Golemon was flung back as Aquilamon caught his partner. "I gotcha!" And flew upwards.

"Hawkmon! You... You Digivolved!" Yolei gasped

"Of course. I did it for you." He answered, flying up and out of the fight to help her onto his back "Now lets take them down!"

"Yes, Sir! WHOO-HOO!" Yolei cheered as they flew down.

 **"GRAND HORN!"** Aquilamon roared. A Golemon looked up from attacking Angemon before it was impaled by Aquilamon's horns and destroyed into data. The other Digimon nodded and the team got together, working together

"Thanks, I'll take this other guy." Stingmon spoke, readying his arm-stinger.

 **"NOVA BLAST!"** Greymon roared. Stingmon skewered a Golemon, quickly leaving before Greymon blasted it into pieces. There were not many left, only two left

"HNN! C-Can't. Hold. On!" Ankylomon grunted, trying to push back the dam's wreckage.

"SKWAAA!" Aqulamon charged forward and grabbed the last two Golemon, crushing them under his talons

"That's great. But...HELP!" Angemon called out.

"Hang on, guys!" Greymon followed up

"We have to get out of here!" Tai ordered without question

"No joke!" Cody answered. "Ankylomon, come back!"

"I got him!" ExVeemon yelled as he grabbed Ankylomon and flew up, the four legged champion DeDigivolving and allowing ExVeemon to grab hold of Tai, Agumon and Cody

"Phew! Thanks!" Armadillomon sighed in relief.

Angemon grabbed TK and the group flew away, Ken being grabbed by Stingmon and going in the opposite direction "HEY! Get back here!" TK roared

"Ken, WAIT!" Tai called out, but Ken was too far out of the way.

All the DigiDestined could do was fly away and see the dam break and flood into the beach.

"There goes beach day." Yolei joked softly

"At least we're alright...there's always next time." Kari answered making the others laugh lightly

* * *

*time skip*

The group were back home; Yolei, feeling proud of herself for kissing Tai, conveying her feelings to him...just a little bit. She sat on her bed and giggled, noticing Hawkmon wasn't there... So she could enjoy herself. She looked around for her 'toys' something she could use to help... make herself happier.

She rubbed her breasts, pulling out a dildo. She licked her toy to lube it up, switching it on and rubbed it against her flower. The vibrations and motions on her vagina stimulated her as she played with herself "Oh Tai~!" she moaned. She imagined him, kissing her, fondling her, playing with her... making love to her. She shuddered and moaned, bucking her hips softly at the feeling of her dildo deep inside her 'M-More. More~. MORE~!' He begged as she imagined Tai fucking her

Meanwhile in her bathroom, another set of moans could be heard. Not belonging to a girl...But to a male voice.

Sitting in the bath was Hawkmon, his feathery arm wrapped around his pink weird shaped member. He tried to do what came naturally, jerking off...albeit clumsily. He had never done this before. But he couldn't help himself. He moaned as pleasure filled his body, his eyes becoming half lidded. He leaned back, arching a little before he had his first orgasm "Veemon!" he moaned deeply, his cock twitching wildly and coating his wing with his own bright white seed

He panted in shock, realising what he had just said...the feeling he had from thinking about his friend...All this confusion of who he liked and what he liked. Hawkmon felt like he didn't know WHO he was. But even then his penis quickly grew hard again as he thought of the blue dragon... and he found his hand/wing moving again

'A-Again?' He thought as he continued...imagining the humanoid dragon once again and felt better. His eyes closed as he moaned, thinking about Veemon. If the blue dragon talking to him, maybe kissing him. Maybe something more...

Back with Yolei she had rolled over, pushing her face into her pillow as she fucked herself with the dildo "Yes! Yes, Tai! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy~!" She moaned, imagining her friend's brother making love to her "I love you Tai~! Make me yours!" And with those words, she came, drooling on her pillow as she fell down onto the bed with exhaustion. She panted and smiled, her eyes shining softly with happiness

We move back to Hawkmon as he moaned. He was rubbing his cock , squirting a little more cum with each rub, imagining being held by ExVeemon. Maybe even getting... Getting...  
"Vee!" he moaned loudly as he came for the third time. And now finally, he was finished. Exhausted from climaxing three times.  
He lay limp in the bathtub, his eyes half lided and fogged over as he panted. That had been... The best feeling of his life 'I...I guess...I MUST be...gay.' He thought thinking of himself and the word he saw on the internet.

* * *

*with Veemon and Gatomon*

"ACHOO! Oh, excuse me." Vee sneezed and apologised.

"It's okay. I think he'll hatch any day now." Gatomon responded, rubbing their egg.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Vee smiled

"Those two are gonna be good parents." Tai smiled as he saw them. "How're you feeling?" He asked

"Nervous." both said at the same time

 **Crack**

"...was that your back?" Vee whispered

Gato and Tai shook their heads.

 **Crack.**

"It's hatching!" Vee panicked. Both watched in excitement

The egg continued to hatch, splitting down the middle before fully hatching and revealed their baby Digimon. The egg turned into data, revealing a small light blue blob with some purple markings on it. The little blue blob yawned gently as it looked up, slowly opening its eyes as it looked around, trying to see who was there or where it was. And what it saw was a blue dragon and a white cat. It's eyes widened as it started bouncing up and down, recognising them and blowing bubbles

The duo cried with joy, seeing their baby happy and healthy, seeing how excitable it was.

"They're adorable!" Gatomon cheered, unsure what their child was called

Tai looked at them, recalling the memory he had of when Koromon first appeared to THEIR world, how he spouted out bubbles himself. But back then he was a Botamon.

This was going to be fun


	31. ElevenHeroesGather, Rebirth of Ultimate

**Gamma-X** : A wingless dragon toddler?... it was Veemon not DemiVeemon. I would not call Veemon a toddler, personally.

We write Armor Energies because... THAT IS THE ENGLISH SPELLING! And Ghost and I are BRITISH! Or did us writing Mum not get that across?

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yep! CHARACTER GROWTH!

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **fresh prince1:** Read on, MacDuff.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Don't you know it...Yeesh.

 **The Keeper of Worlds:** Yes, they are.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

BOOM!

Here we are, new chapter. So HERE WE GO!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 27: Eleven Heroes Gather, Rebirth of Ultimates!  
**

* * *

It had been a late night for everyone, getting use to the new baby in the house. With the bubbles popping and it bouncing all over the place; even feeding and cleaning it, everyone was exhausted.

Veemon and Gatomon slept peacefully and held each other... only to groan as a small figure bounced on them and giggled as it did so "Your turn." Gato groaned as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Okay...Okay." Vee yawned. He sat up... and saw what wasn't their little blue ball of a child. Nope, it was something a bit bigger "B-Bud? You...you've changed." Vee blinked in shock.

Now, instead of a little blue ball with purple spots, it was now a light blue ball with round red eyes a smile and little ears. It had a cat like tail with a Holy Ring at the end and a small witch hat on its head "Wake up! Wake up!" the child laughed

"Oh. I'm awake, I'm a...wake." Gato groaned and looked in shock at their child "... Oh... Oh..."

"Hi, mum! Hi, dad!" The little Digimon smiled at the two of them, his little tail wagging

"Jr?" they asked

"Uh-huh. Morning." He smiled, bouncing a little and bouncing out of the room

"...Is-Is this possible?" Gato wondered

"He was just a baby a few hours ago." Vee agreed

"How?" Gato repeated

Vee was flabbergasted and shrugged, but if this 'In-training' stage was like his 'Baby' form, something was gonna...

 **SMASH**

... Break

"What was that?!" Tai called as he walked out of the bedroom

"Our baby's digivolved and bouncing in the kitchen." Vee answered, getting up and going to to said place.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled, gasping as he saw the child

"S-Sorry, Uncle Tai." The young Digimon child apologised, cornered by shards of broken plate.

... "Who are you?" Tai asked, wondering what this Digimon's name was

"Oh. Um...I'm err...I don't know." The Digimon answered. "I'm a new Digimon, I think."

"... how does a Digimon not know their own species?" Kari whispered, this situation being surreal for EVERYONE involved

"I...I dunno. But, plate." Tai yawned and looked at the floor as he grabbed the dustpan

"Sorry Tai." Vee apologised

Tai slowly inhaled and exhaled. "It's fine. We just...Have to be careful." He answered with a heavy sigh. "The neighbours are gonna complain when the hoover goes off."

* * *

*time skip*

The young Digimon was now resting on the bed with Veemon and Gatomon soon following after and hitting the pillows. The child was nuzzling against Gatomon, relaxing and purring

"...All things considered. He IS a little bundle of joy." Kari sighed as she saw him.

"So far, yeah." Tai agreed

"...What DO we call him? I mean, we've had TWO stages right now." Kari asked

"I dunno...But we can't say 'Your name is this for all of your forms' that's just lazy." Tai answered

In a few other universes Arkadiamon and Argomon sneezed, allowing them to be killed by some powerful Digimon

"Maybe a mix of Veemon and Gatomon? 'Vegamon'...No, that's terrible." Tai thought before IMMEDIATELY retracting it.

"A bit." she laughed "Plus it's an In-Training. Hmm... Something cute..."

"Yeah. Maybe YOU can figure something out?" Tai offered.

Kari looked at the little purr-growling In-Training Digimon and began to think. "What about 'Irairamon'?" She asked

"How'd you get that?" Tai asked

"Well, he growls gently. And he's a cat-like Digimon. I thought it'd fit." Kari answered

"True." Tai nodded as he looked at the time "Sheesh, eight in the morning." He groaned, realising how early it was "Still got two hours before we need to meet up."

"Guess we COULD have a nap before we go." Kari suggested as she leaned against him

"I'll...I'll stay...up." Tai yawned before drifting off to sleep himself. They fell asleep on the coach, holding each other

* * *

*time skip*

It was some hours later...Kari and Tai were nowhere to be seen "Where do you think they've gone?" TK asked as the group arrived at the Kamiya's apartment

 **KNOCK, KNOCK.**

No response.

"Maybe they've gone out?" Cody wondered

 **Knock knock**

Inside they heard some faint shuffling...before the door was unlocked. "Hnnmm...Hello?" Agumon yawned as he creaked the door open.

"Hey Agumon." Cody said

"Oh, morning." He yawned

"'Morning'? It's the middle of the afternoon." TK answered

"Oh, right...Come on in...Mind the mess." Agumon frowned and opened the door. The group walked inside, curious. Inside the apartment, it looked like a small tornado had rolled through, but it WAS cleaner than Agumon showed. "Just...Cleaning up."

"What happened?" Yolei asked

"The egg hatched." Agumon explained simply.

"It hatched?!" They gasped

"SHH! They're still asleep!" Agumon hushed them. "We've been up all night because of Irairamon's anticts."

"Irairamon?" Patamom asked

"He didn't know what his name was so...Kari named his in-training form." Agumon explained

"Hmm...Agu, who's there?" Gatomon yawned as she walked out, her fur a bit of a mess

The Digimon blinked in shock, they didn't think a cat-Digimon COULD get 'bed hair'...especially 'new mummy bed hair'.

 **Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!**  
 **BANG!**  
 **Crash!**

"Yay!" the blue blob cheered as it bounced into the room

"...He JUST went to sleep." Gatomon groaned. "Irairamon, calm down please."

"Okay mummy!" the child squealed happily

"Mummy pants are ON." Yolei whispered to TK.

"Yep." He nodded. "Hey, Gatomon."

"Hey guys... Wait, are we late?"

"Yeah, you're late." TK nodded

"But we don't blame you. Having a child is VERY difficult before you know what to do." Cody reassured her.

"He hatched last night... And Digivovled at, like, 6AM." Veemon explained as he walked in

"So...You didn't get much sleep then." Hawkmon answered empathetically.

"Nope." both parents agreed, Tai and Kari being awoken

"Hi guys." Yolei waved. Both Cody and TK blushed as they saw a large-shirt wearing Kari and turned their heads out of respect while Yolei was openly looking at Tai's chest

"I'll be back in a bit." Kari nodded, heading into the bedroom

"Right." TK and Cody nodded and waited until she was out of the room.

"I'm sorry guys, the egg hatched and-" Tai apologised

"Tai, don't worry about it. We understand." Yolei reassured him as she sat next to him, putting a hand on his muscular arm

"Hi!" Irairamon smiled as he saw them.

"Hello." Hawkmon nodded

"Are you 'Uncle Hawkmon'?" Irairamon asked as he looked at them all.

"I-I guess you could call me that." Hawkmon coughed in shock

"Uncle Patamon. Uncle Armadillomon." Irairamon turned to the other Digimon as well.

"Awe, thanks kid." Armadillomon smiled

"How do you know us?" Patamom asked

...

"I don't know."

The Digimon anime-fell as he answered that. "Well...Nice to meet you, Irairamon." Cody answered

"We going?" Kari asked, emerging from the bathroom in her normal cloths

"Yeah. Bro and the others are waiting for us." TK nodded

"Right okay. Tai-?" Kari asked, but saw him sleeping on Yolei's shoulder.

"...I didn't encourage this." She admitted with a blush and a grin

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were now in the Digital World, they were getting ready for another round of destroying Control Spires. Old and New all ready for this challenge

"You ready guys?" Matt asked the group as Tai was finishing yawning, along with Kari and their partners.

"Yeah." Tai nodded as he pulled out his two Digivices

"I wonder if you're going to need another one?" Izzy pondered aloud.

"What, for Irairamon?" Tai asked

"Who says I won't get another one?" Kari joked

* * *

*elsewhere*

"What's the next failure of a plan?" BlackGatomon hissed

"Hardly a 'failure', Mistress." Aru answered slyly.

"You have lost every fight! And what's this Mistress crap?" BlackGatomon huffed

"All part of a larger scheme, Your Highness." Aru answered. "With each loss we learn more."

"But we want results!" Phantomon ordered

Aru reached to her hair and plucked twenty hairs, throwing them in every direction and stabbing multiple towers and a few Digimon that were near Control Spires which pinned them to them. As the Control Spire's began to take shape as new Digimon, and the stabbed Digimon being fused with the tower, Aru continued "However if you want immediate results..." as she spoke Aru's body began to morph and her voice became more shrill "... Then how about we step our plans up a notch?"

* * *

*with the DigiDestined*

 **"VEE LASER!"**

 **"NOVA BLAST!"**

 **"HOWLING BLASTER!"**

The triple combo attack of the Digimon of Courage and Friendship flew through the air and deleted a good number of Control Spires, a wave of red and blue fire spread around a glowing X. A wave of power that destroyed what was in its way

"Good work guys!" Matt called out.

"Nothing like destroying evil towers to wake a guy up." Tai agreed.

"So cool!" Irairamon cheered as it bounced around the two humans... And suddenly came to a stop, shuddering

"Irairamon! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Tai asked

"Son!" ExVeemon called out, flying down to him.

 **Grrrrr**

...

"D'OH!" Tai, Matt and ExVeemon anime-dropped to the floor.

"Sorry." Irairamon apologised

"It's fine kiddo." Greymon said, plucking some food from the tree

"Thanks, Uncle Agu!" Irairamon smiled and leapt at the food and started to shovel down food.

"In-Trainings." everyone sweatdropped

"Reminds me of the old days." Joe admitted, recalling their first day in the Digital World with the others nodding in agreement

Aquilamon took a perch on a tree, staring at ExVeemon. He was mumbling to himself as he looked at the strong dragon Digimon...and he didn't want to expose himself. He didn't know what the others would think or say  
Or how Vee would react to his feelings

 **Rumble!**

...

"Ankylomon? Was that your stomach?" Ikakumon asked

"No. You?" Ankylomon shook his head

 **Rumble!**

"Nope." Ikkakumon answered nervously.

 **Rumble!**

"MOVE!" Kari called out as she grabbed the child and got into Nefertimon

"Whoa!" Irairamon gasped as he was carried by his grandmother/Aunt. He cheered, finding it fun

"Hold tight!" Nefertimon called out as they flew up.

"Weeeee!" the child cheered

 **CRASH!**

Digimon erupted out of the ground where the DigiDestined were, but only JUST missing them as well as from the tress, trampling them. It was an army of twenty Digimon, all champions, and some of which where glitched!

"Oh my gosh! Look at them!" Mimi gasped as she saw it all.

"So many..." Togemon gulped

"What're we gonna do? I don't know if we're strong enough to take them all on." Birdramon spoke in concern.

"There are twenty of them. There are eleven of us!" Matt called

"But some of those guys are near Ultimate. And we can only hold those Egg-cheat Ultimate forms for so long." Joe pointed out

"What's the call, fearless leader?" Sora asked Tai

"I don't think we have a choice." Tai added, noticing they where surrounded... And they heard someone clap while the echo of heels filed the flattened forest

"Who's that?" TK asked as they heard the claps and walking clicks of heels. They looked at the source of the sound... And saw Aru emerge from the tree

"A human?!" the group gasped

"Another one?" ExVeemon frowned

"Hello, DigiDestined." Aru smiled as she looked up at them. "A bit outnumbered; don't you think?"

"Who are you?" Kari asked

"Call me 'Aru'. And I'm an observer." She answered cryptically. "I wonder how many of these Digimon you'll be able to defeat without succumbing to defeat." She spread her arms and grinned as her body began to morph "Although... If you want a real challenge... Call me Arukenimon!" she yelled as her cloths ripped apart and her body warped

"URGH!" Mimi groaned as she saw her change.

Aru, or should we say 'Arukenimon' was a humanoid Digimon on a spider's torso. Long spindly, grey-skinned arms, with markings on her hands, solver bindings on her arms; a thin near-wirey human-torso in a red bodice, a red mask that covered her eyes from her nose upwards, exposing her free silver hair, red horns with gold tips, purple lips with spiky teeth. Her spider-torso was stripped with red and lilac horizontal stripes, eight yellow round eyes right below her torso, six red spider-legs with silver pointers and white bindings.

"Now, my creations, its time to rip them apart!" Arukenimon laughed. Erupting from the ground were large Digimon, throwing up dirt and boulders at the Digidestined to hit them.

"Whoa!" they yelled

Large bear Digimon; purple furred and silver clawed, red 'gloves' and shoulder guards roared. Followed by Drimogemon, or at least that's what it LOOKED like. They were Drimogemon but with red fur. And more of those Tortamon that Tai and Izzy faced before. Plus hords Monochromon, Starmon and Meramon

"How many ARE there?" Matt gasped in fear.

"Looks like we've got a fight on out hands!" ExVeemon answered. **"VEE LASER!"**

 **"NOVA BLAST!"**

 **"METEOR WING!"**

 **"HOWLING BLASTER!"**

 **"ELECTRO-SHOCKER!"**

 **"HARPOON TORPEDO!"**

 **"NEEDLE SPRAY!"**

 **"HAND OF FATE!"**

 **"ROSETTA STONE!"**

 **"TAIL HAMMER!"**

 **"BLAST RINGS!"** Aquilamon proclaimed, shooting out ring-shaped lasers from his mouth. Attack after attack the group unleashed, blasting everything and every opponent... But there were so many!

And then there... There was that Arukenimon. Every attack they threw at her did... They did nothing. It was like fighting Etamon all over again!

'FUCK! We're not doing ANYTHING!' TK thought in anger.

'We can't give up!' Tai thought as he stood with his Digimon.

"Birdrmon!" Sora yelled in worry

"S-Sora!" Birdramon tried to stay afloat but she needed her wings for her attacks, which lowered her altitude and closer to the Digimon.

 **"NEEDLE SPRAY!"** Togemon shouted while punching a Tortamon

'Yes. Give me all the information I need.' Arukenimon smiled as she continued to watch.

"Birdrmon! You can do it!" Sora screamed as her body began to glow with a soft red glow

"Sora!" Birdramon gasped as she felt a great power surge within her. Arukenimon's smile slowly soured as she saw Sora and Birdramon glow.

 **"BIRDRMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO..."**

"No way!" the older DigiDestined gasped as they saw Birdramom growl and beengulfed in flames as her form changed. Seeing something they never imagined could happen again!

Birdramon transformed into a humanoid figure with massive wings, claws and arms. **"GARUDAMON!"** Emerging from the flames and proclaimed proudly

"Garudamon!" Sora gasped in joy, her Digivice having changed colour to a soft red with orange buttons

"That's not possible." Arukenimon whispered in shock. The remaining Digidestined looked on before turning to the other enemy Digimon.

"Looks like we can go further beyond!" Matt smirked. He pulled out his Digivice and held his Digivice tightly "Come on Garurumon! Let's do this!" he roared, blue flames burning around her

 **"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Garurumon howled and was enveloped by digital flames and transformed. **"WEREGARURUMON! AROOOOOOOO!"** The werewolf flexed, standing strong and ready as he snarled

"Us to, Togemon! They aren't leaving us out of this!" Mimi yelled, fistbumping

"Definitely! **TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO! LILYMON!"** Togemon proclaimed and transformed into her Ultimate form. She became the small humanoid woman, the same size as an adult human, clad in pink petals

"Ikkakumon/Kabuterimon?" Joe and Izzy asked their respective partners.

"Let's do it, Joe!" Ikakumon responded

"Time to Digivolve!" Kabuterimon added as their bodies where surrounded by energy and changed

 **"IKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

 **"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."**

 **"ZUDOMON/MEGAKABUTERIMON!"** The two Digimon proclaimed

"Stop them. Now!" Arukenimon pointed at them.

"Angemon! Time to show them the strongest Ultimate!" TK called with a smirk

"Understood! **ANGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO! MAGNAANGEMON!"**

Nefertimon flew down and kept Kari and her son safe. "We've got this."

"Yeah. Let's show them the light." Kari smiled as they landed, holding Irairamon tightly in her arms as Gatomon DeDigivovled

"Mum? What's going on?" Irairamon asked as he looked at her.

"Just watch." Gatomon answered and began to glow. **"GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO! ANGEWOMON!"** Her body grew and changed, becoming tall and humanoid. Her figure becoming very feminine as clothing and wings formed around/out of her

Irairamon's eyes widened in awe and joy, seeing his mother transform into this beautiful and great figure. "Mama! You're aweshome!" he cheered, some of his father's famous lisp slipping in a bit

"Yeah she is." ExVeemon grinned

"And now for the grand finale!" Tai called as he held up his orange D3, channeling his courage Greymon began to glow, feeling the power flow into him, alongside his brother. The duo glowing with shadows behind them showing their next stages of Digivolution.

Arukenimon was taking steps back as she saw this; an army of highly powered Champions vs a group of Ultimates? There was no way this army could win, though she COULD use it to get out of there.

 _Tsukame! mabushii asu wo_

The D3 glowed with amazing power... And the orange light began to spread over Tai's body... And his other D3 began to glow as well, the crest of courage appearing on its screen

"What's this?!" ExVeemon as he felt incredible power fill his body

 _Mamore! ai suru hito wo_

"Him to?!" Arukenimon hissed

"Wow!" the child watching cherred

 _Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa_

"ExVeemon is Digivolving to?" Kari asked in shock

"Vee?" Angewomon asked, amazed by this development

 _Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo_

"Incredible..." Izzy whispered

"Alright guys! LET'S DO THIS!" Tai cheered, holding both D3's high as they gave off an intense light

 _Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Both Greymon and ExVeemon roared as their forms began to change and grow. Well, Greymon shrunk to the rough size of an adult human covered in armour with a pair of massive claws on his wrists. Meanwhile ExVeemon grew, becoming a giant four legged dragon

"MEGA?!" the group yelled

 _Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara ~_

"Impossible!" Arukenimon cried in fear...

 **Pop!**

Suddenly the light faded before Koromon and DemiVeemon crashed to the floor, bouncing lightly

...

"Um...what just happened?" Matt asked

Arukenimon blinked in shock, looking at the two now In-Training Digimon...and began to laugh. This was just too good! "I-I don't-!" Arukenimon spoke while laughing, losing her place from joy and the sudden shock of potential Mega Digimon regress to In-Training.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Tai asked in concern

"Urgh...I'm. Okay." Koromon groaned

"Anyone get the number of that truck?" DemiVeemon groaned

"Guys. Let's take these guys down." WereGarurumon ordered and howled

"I've been itchin' for this!" MegaKabuterimon answered, ramming his horn into the mutated Drimogemon and flung them into the air. **"HORN BUSTER!"**

"It's been forever!" Lillymon cheered as she zoomed around the battle field, her hands turning into a large flower weapon **"FLOWER CANNON!"** she roared, shooting a large energy blast from the weapon

 **BOOM!**

The Gryzmon, Tortamon and Starmon exploded as they were decimated from the blast.

"WHOO! Go, Aunty Lilymon!" Irairamon cheered

Aquilamon and Ankylomon stared in wonder... And where attacked by Arukenimon "ARGH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yolei began to scream as she plummeted to the ground, being forced back by Arukenimon' swebbing pulling her partner.

"Yolei!" Kari and Tai called out

"Gotcha!" Zudomon said, catching her in his furry palm

"Back off!" Angewomon yelled and swatted the spider away

 **"THUNDER PAW!"**

 **POW!**

Everyone was shocked to see BlackGatomon jumping from the bushes and punching Angewomon across the jaw...  
And the cat was shocked to see her attack did less than nothing

Angewomon rubbed her jaw...and looked at BlackGatomon. "Did...Did you just punch me?" She asked "Or was that a fly?"

"GRRRRRR!" BlackGatomon snarled with tears in her eyes before she charged for another attack

Angewomon effortlessly dodged the attack, leading BlackGatomon to miss her face and to be smacked away by one of the Ultimate's many wings

"OOF!" BlackGatomon grunted, crashing into the ground.

"Angewomon! Need a hand there?" Zudomon asked, after smacking his Vulcan's Hammer into a Starmon's face.

"I'm fine." She nodded, noticing a Celestial Arrow as Phantomon emerged from into battle

"Get away from her!" Phantomon proclaimed, carrying his scythe and lunged at Angewomon. She jumped out of the way, WereGarurumon taking the challenge of the other Ultimate

"Hey, Phantomon! Over here! **WOLF CLAW!"** WereGarurumon slashed his claws at the enemy. Phantomon snarled, using his scythe to block the attack

"I've got you guys." Tai spoke, running with Koromon and DemiVeemon in his arms

"What happened?" DemiVeemon groaned.

"We De-Digivolved." Koromon grunted in pain.

"I get that! But why?" DemiVeemon whined

"I-I don't know." Tai admitted, concerned that HE might be the problem...and it may have been another SkullGreymon incident. At least his partners where okay...  
But, for a moment, BOTH of them were going Mega  
'What happened back there?' Tai repeated DemiVeemon's concern in his own mind

'Son.' he thought in worry

"Tai!" Kari called out as she ran towards him.

"Yeah?" he asked, realizing the only enamies where left where the three they knew where real

"You're alright? I've got-" Kari answered

"Dad?" Irairamon popped out and looked at his dad.

"Hey kiddo." DemIVeemon waved lightly

"Dad...You're...small." Irairamon blinked as he saw him.

"Yeah, I know." He nodded "I DeDigivolved."

"'DeDigivolved'?" Irairamon pondered and looked at his dad.

"Yeah, I think we'll be fine later though." DemiVeemon answered "Just need a rest."

"Okay." His son nodded and turned back to the battle.

"I hope the others are okay." Koromon hoped as the battle waged on and neared the end

The Ultimate Digimon had taken out many of the Champion enemies, with Arukenimon ready to make her escape. She, Phantomon and BlackGatomon were all that were left and they had to rush, they had to leave "My Lady, this way!" Phantomon called out, reaching his hand to her as he opened the portal. BlackGatomon panted as she was chased by the Ultimates, until she leapt through with Phantomon remaining behind with both the phantom Digimon and Arukenimon rushing through the portal at the last moment

The DigiDestined stood there with their partners, they had won

"And get lost!" TK called out, where the portal was.

"We did it!" Lillymon grinned lightly

"I can't believe it." Joe agreed, getting down from Zudomon.

as the Ultimate's DeDigivolved

"Whoa, I didn't think I'd be MegaKabuterimon again." Tentomon spoke happily.

"I missed the fur." Gabumon joked

"And we only went to Rookie level, to." Gomamon pointed out, normally they would have been reduced to In-Training

"Maybe you guys have gotten stronger to not revert back down to that stage?" Izzy pondered

"But... what happened?" Hawkmon asked as he DeDigivolved, looking at DemiVeemon and Koromon

 **"Perhaps I can answer that."** an echoy voice filled the Digital air around them

"Who said that?" Armadillomon asked as he tried to look around the. They all looked around, creepped out and worried

Suddenly a light appeared between the group, the light dying down and revealing a man in a robe standing there inbetween them all

"Who're you?" Mimi asked as she looked at him.

"A few years ago most of you knew me by the name 'Gennai'." The man answered


	32. Funky Fun, a Night of Relaxation

**Gamma-X:** That was from a few typos. Basically, not noticing I typed the wrong number and it just never registering until it was pointed out to me.  
The Hawkmon thing is just something we noticed using trends and such involving Digimon and their partners. Plus Hawkmon's personality.  
The Agumon in the first Digimon movie is a different Agumon than Tai's partner. And Digimon vary in size despite their species.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **RedDragonforce 1:** Please keep in mind this story takes place BEFORE Tri. so Gennai is NOT an asshole.

 **Gamma-X:** Power limitation, basically. Yeah, both Grey and I are British. The three 'Chapter 27's are overlooked accidents, Grey is very busy with life and editing, so please don't harp on him too much about this.

 **ps2boy.** zachary: Thanks very much, we appreciate it.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, it is time for a nice relaxation period. And some naughty fun

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 31: Funky Fun, a Night of Relaxation  
**

* * *

"Gennai, what're you doing here?" Sora asked as she saw him

"It's in regards to your partners Digivolutions. Where is Tai?" Gennai asked as he pulled his hood back, shocking everyone at the sight before them... he was young!

"What the F-? Flip?" Matt gasped, censoring himself around Cody and Yolei. Mainly Cody

Everyone looked at Gennai, taking a look at this younger form. He was a young man, short but slightly spiky brown hair, grey eyes, wearing a black shirt under a beige and brown robe and white boots. "I age differently than you humans." Gennai commented with a grin

"Obviously." Izzy answered.

'Lucky.' Mimi frowned as she realised she would get older and Gennai would get younger... possibly. Who knew

"Now, we have much to discuss." Gennai nodded, opening a portal leading to a beachfront home

"Your house?" Tai asked, the group following Gennai through the portal

"In a manner of speaking." Gennai responded as he saw Tai as the portal closed behind them

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Joe asked

"I've got a hunch on that, Joe." Izzy held his chin and pondered "It has something to do with the crests, right?"

"Bingo!" Gennai called, pointing at them dramatically

...

"Was he this dramatic last time?" Kari asked

"He was living in a Guardromon suit, you tell me." Sora whispered back

"Oh I have the spring of youth back in me, stop spoiling my fun!" Gennai waved off as they entered the digital humans home making the Digidestined chuckled and entered, seeing that it was MUCH bigger on the inside than the outside.

"So. What's going on?" Kari asked as the group entered a large room... Where an entire wall was a TV The 'TV Wall' showing nine silhouettes at the top. And the nine crests at the bottom

"What's this for?" TK added

"It's to do with all of you. The older DigiDestined. And the ninth." Gennai answered

"Ken." Tai nodded

Gennai nodded and activated the first line of silhouettes and showed the DigiDestined.

"I think those pictures are a little out of date, Gennai." Mimi pointed as the older DigiDestined were their younger ages except for Ken.

"It is not, as those two do not have crests." Gennai informed "Now. I need to explain to you all how your crests work." A red line suddenly left the silhouette that represented Sora. And at the same time another red line left the crest of love. Both lines moved across the screen before meeting in the middle, and a picture of Garudamon appeared where the two lines met  
"When going Ultimate, your crests match the output of your soul. Your soul being what allows your Digimon to Digivolve, the doubling energy being enough to allow your Digimon to go Ultimate." Gennai explained as one by one the same example happened with the crests of Reliability, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Knowledge and Kindness, although the image of Wormon's Ultimate form was not shown. Only the crests of Friendship and Courage Tai and Matt, where left unlight "The process of going Mega, however, is different."

"What's different?" Matt asked

"What happened earlier. How Veemon and Agumon couldn't warp-Digivolve." Tai answered, realising what Gennai was going to say.

"No, but I am leading there." Gennai informed "You see, Matt CAN achieve Metal Garurumon still... Not is just much harder for him. Now. As going Mega forces the crest and your body to double its normal outputs. Hence the prophecy and the magical arrows needed way back then, their magic doubled your souls potential output so you could match the crests full power." Matt's picture and the crest of friendship finally produced their lines, the lines being twice as thick as the others, with the picture showing MetalGarurumon "It is why you could not achieve Mega before then, Mega is not a natural form of a Digimon. It is even more unnatural than Ultimate as our bodies are pushed thousands of times past their original limits. Your souls would not be able to create the power needed to achieve Mega. However then we go to Tai... who has become a rather strange case. "

"How strange are we talking about here?" Kari asked nervously.

Gennai pointed at the TV...  
And a bar four, maybe five times thicker than the others lines emerged from Tai's silhouette and overwhelmed the crest of courage's line

"Great Scott!" Izzy gasped

"Holy moly." Joe followed up.

"What?! How?!" TK gasped in shock

"Like Matt, Tai had the arrow double his limits." Gennai explained "And then... He gained a second partner. Like using a muscle, using more energy means your body gets use to it and your limits grow naturally. And then... You where enveloped by the golden radience."

"So what you're saying is...Tai broke the Crest of Courage?" Sora asked

"... Technically. His soul energy has grown so strong that the Crest of Courage can't match it, he's become TOO strong for the Crest." Gennai nodded "The golden radiance pushed Tai's soul reserves higher than I could have imagined, pushed it too far. The crest doesn't have enough power, the connection overloads and breaks down."

"And poof, me and Koromon." DemiVeemon added as he understood... at least he thought so

"Yes, exactly." Gennai nodded

"But what can I do? If we can't go Ultimate or Mega, we'll hold the team back." Tai responded

"I'm sorry, but nothing can be done." Gennai shook his head softly "It is getting late, you are all welcome to stay the night."

Tai felt winded; 'nothing can be done'? THAT was all?  
He couldn't... Do anything?  
His fists clenched, feeling like his life was...  
Was loosing his dream, and possibly his future, worth it? Knowing he was... He was the weak link? Kept from his potential? Unable to help the others when they needed it?

'Damn it!' He thought in anger.

"Tai." Kari held his hand in worry for him

"We welcome the invitation Gennai, thank you." Izzy nodded, the group relaxing. Sleep over, basically

"I guess we DO need some rest." Matt agreed.

"Rooms will be set up soon, have a good night." Gennai waved before he disappeared

"...He at least knows how to make an exit." TK quipped

* * *

*time skip*

Tai sighed as he lay alone in his bedroom, looking at his D-Terminal. It was the DigiEgg of Miracles. That's what 'broke his reserves'. He knew miracles didn't come free, but he didn't think it would be this bad.  
Agumon probably hates him, because he stole MetalGreymon and WarGreymon from him by using that egg

Suddenly the door to his room slid open, looking to the source of the sound he saw his three lovers walking in quietly

"Sorry. Did we wake you?" Sora whispered as they tip-toed their way towards him.

"No. Couldn't sleep." he blinked

"Well, maybe WE can help with that?" Mimi asked, as she, Sora and Kari came into his view after locking the door. They all surrounded him, their faces showing they where all eager for sex while also reminding just how... Different each girl was

Sora was the girl next door, Kari was his kinky lover and Mimi the sexy gal.

Mimi was grinning in pure sexual excitement, not trying to be subtle at all. Kari was biting her lip as she blushed, eager to start and trying to be coy. And Sora was blushing with a small smile, her eyes off at the side as she was shy about it but just as into the idea  
He was so lucky with these three girls

"I hope you're ready." Kari asked

"Cause we're staying. Up. All. NIGHT." Mimi added as she pulled her white and red shirt off, her upper body clad in just a super tight pink lacy bra

"Oh. My god." Tai gulped and whispered seeing her as he knew what he was in for... And eager for it. He grabbed the nearest girl and pulled her into a kiss, pulling the second closest up against his body as his hand slipped into her panties

"No fair." Kari pouted as she saw it as he kiss Sora, his fingers under Mimi's skirt and was fingering her. Kari then grinned and leaned down, pulling down Tai's jeans and boxers "Hello~." She teased and exposed his member, kissing it joyfully. She giggled as she kissed and licked her favourite toy, soaking up all the 'solo time' with it she'll get

"Hmm~, K-Kari." Tai moaned gently

"Tai~, don't leave me." Sora whispered, kissing him again. He moaned, returning the kiss with even more passion than the first one. Sora gasped as she hugged him closer, moaning with her arms wrapped around him.

"D-Deeper. Deeper, Tai!" Mimi whispered, begging for more. "Your fingers are so thick!"

'I wonder how Agumon's doing.' Tai thought as he enjoyed the treatment of the three

* * *

*with Agumon*

"Fuck!" Biyomon moaned as she bounced on Agumon's penis while Palmon's vines teased her nipples, clit and asshole. Agumon was kissing Palmon as he fucked Biyomon, the plant girl also using a vine to play with Agumon's balls and fuck her own slit "So go~od!" Biyomon panted as she bounced, feeling her body shudder from her lover's cock as well as her lovers vines, the two attacking her perfectly

"I-I'm cumming, Biyo!" Agumon moaned

"Her moans are so cute." Palmon giggled

"In-In me~!" Biyo almost squawked and felt Agumon fill her digital flower.

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered

Biyo panted as she was filled, falling back and caught by Palmon in her vines, while she was still in her ass and played with.

"Hmm~ you squeeze nicely." Palmon purred and kissed her

"I'm one lucky Mon." Agumon panted

* * *

*outside*

We see ExVeemon and Angewomon flying a good distance from the island "You're an amazing flyer, Ga-Angewomon." ExVeemon smiled as he saw her.

"Thank you, Vee." she smiled, flying around him

"Oh, come on. I've only just GOT these." ExVeemon deadpanned as he flew straight while Angewomon was doing tricks...Not that he minded, he got a glimpse of her angelic butt.

"Just enjoying the view from every angle, my love." she smiled, soon flouting in front of him

ExVeemon stopped mid-air and looked at her. "...You're beautiful, Ga-Angel." He admitted.

"Hmm... I like that name." Angewomon smiled, flouting towards him softly

He reached up and cupped her cheek and wanted to kiss her...but would it be possible with his dragon-snout?  
Ah, who cares. He was gonna do it!  
And he kissed her on the lips, feeling her soft gentle skin on his scaly skin. His thick tongue entering her smaller mouth as his hands ran across her body

She shuddered at her dragon lover, her wings fluttering happily from his touch. She ran her hands over his chest, wondering what he'd do to his innocent angel "Ah, ah, ah." She teased booping his nose. "Not yet." Playfully wagging her finger.

"Oh?" he growled down at her lovingly, the angel having pushed his thumbs away from her golden shell bra

"I want a little fun." She smiled flying upwards. "Catch me if you can."

"You tease." he growled and chased after her "When I get you I'm putting another baby in you!"

Angewomon shuddered at that, imagining the feeling of ExVeemon inside of her as she is now. "I'd like to see you try~!" She laughed and hoped to be filled with his dragon-cum again...though having another baby WAS a little scary. But considering how rare Digimon birth was, she probably won't be that lucky twice

ExVeemon still was up to that challenge...though we would be happy just to make love to his mate again. He wanted to hold her close, kiss her and hold her and fuck her and was that such a bad thing when you're in love with your partner?  
The two kept flying until; finally, ExVeemon caught his love and held her close. Pulling Angewomon tight against his chest with his large muscular arms "Caught you." He smiled, rubbing his waist against hers making her laugh

"You did!" she grinned, her gloved hand rubbing his chin

"Is it wrong that I want to make love to you right now?" he asked wanting to kiss her.

"In the air? Right here and now?" Angel teased "Naughty boy. Take me."  
ExVeemon smiled and readied himself, playing with her hips to get her nice and wet. Playing with her nice juicy thighs and big ass alongside her white silk body stocking  
"You're so rough~." Angewomon moaned gently, feeling his claws pinch her ass.

"Oh, sorry." He apologised

"I didn't say I didn't like it." She smirked

"Oh." he blinked, his member emerging from his crotch. Large, pink and bumpy. It was half as long as Angewomon was tall and as thick as ExVeemon's arm... And he was near ten feet tall, remember.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She gasped as she saw it. The angel licked her lips, the tip of his penis reaching between her golden clad breasts

"Ah~, soft." He moaned, feeling her breasts without either having to do anything. He moved his hips a bit, the tip rubbing between her golden clad breasts

"I'm glad you like them." She smiled, nestling his dragon cock between her bosom. She grabbed her metal bra and removed it, revealing her breasts

"Oh my gosh!" He whispered.

"D-Cup and full of milk~." She teased as she held her breasts and rubbed them against the tip, using her thighs to rub the base and his balls

"AH! Yes~! Angel!" He moaned, hugging her close as his hands rubbed her ass tightly, a finger moving her suit to the side just enough to reveal her asshole. His large finger pushed against the pucker, the clawed tip pushing inside

Angewomon moaned as she felt her mate's finger penetrate her, though not by his massive member. It was still a MASSIVE intrusion, a eight inch thick finger pushing into her eager asshole "V-Vee~EE!" She gasped, feeling his finger going deeper "I can't wait... for this to split me in two!" she said, rubbing her breasts against his member more. Digimon didn't have bones, they didn't have the same sort of limits a human had. She could fit this member inside her and it wouldn't hurt too much

"I want you so much." He kissed her as he thrust his cock between her breasts

"I do to. I want you. I love you." she purred and kissed back

ExVeemon grunted and came over her breasts squirting under her chin and stained her white. He came hard, his cum splattering over her breasts and her face. His cum kept squirting, even going under her helmet. A one-Mon Bukake  
"Sorry, guess I was backed up." He apologised.

"I don't mind." She smirked as she was literally dripping with cum "I want this dick deep inside my angel pussy."

"As you wish. My sexy mate." He smiled lifting her up and prodded her angel-flower with his dragon dick. He held her via the waist, her slim sexy waist, and pushed her slit against the large head of his extra big member

"Don't be gentle." She ordered with a smile as she arched back. "I want you to RUIN me!"

"I thought angels were supposed to be all sweet and innocent." ExVeemon grinned before he slammed her down and filled her with his entire length. Her stomach bulged inhumanly as it was filled with several feet of thick bumpy dragonhood

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH~" Angewomon screamed in pleasure

ExVeemon gasped as he felt his entire length penetrate her, 'using' his Angel as a cock-sleeve and fucked her roughly. His hands wrapped around her hips and waist he moved her hard and fast, bouncing her on his cock. You could see the bulge moving in her body "Angel~, you're so TIGHT!" He grunted, wanting to kiss her but considering how she was moaning he didn't want to risk her biting his tongue. And oh Sovereigns, her dirty talk!

'More, more~! Fuck me MORE~!' She begged, looking up at him with hearts in her eyes not that he could see her eyes with her helmet on "Fuck me~! Fucking fuck me and ruin me with your massive fucking dragon cock! Wreck my cunt! Make me scream! Ruin in! Breed me you dragon bastard! Fuck your cock is so good"

"You're a dirty slut aren't you?" He smiled hugging her close and came inside of her, but he was nowhere NEAR done. His cum spilt out of her pussy as her stomach distended, filled with his draconic cum "You weren't this naughty as Gatomon, but Angewomon brought out all of your dark kinky side."

"I. Have tits. And a bigger body." Angewomon panted with each thrust "And I'm so naughty!"

"Yes, you are." He grunted and came once again her pussy, flooding her with his seed. Overflowing it, her pussy... Her body... Holding him tightly

"I. Love. You. Vee~." She panted, kissing his snout as she reached for her helmet

Vee's eyes widened as he looked and saw her beautiful blue eyes, her flowing blonde hair... her angelic smile and O-face. Yeah, her eyes were rolled up in lust and pleasure "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He smiled, kissing her lustfully

* * *

*with Tai*

Tai grunted as he slammed away. He had this three girls on all fours, side by side, as he fucked one and fingered the other two. The girl moaned happily, feeling their pussies being fucked by Tai's cock and fingers, Mimi being the lucky one to be fucked by his cock this time. But all three has been cream pied a few times, the group having taken the pill a while ago with some morning after pills ready

"C-CUMMING~!" Mimi moaned

"Tai~! I'm Cumming~!" Sora moaned as well

"M-MORE~!" Kari climaxed and fell forwards with her ass in the air. The three all feel face first into the ground, their cunts squirting happily as Tai stood behind them

Tai panted as he squirted his cum over their asses, painting them white. He panted as he sat down, he had one load left in him but he needed a moment 'Four. Times. Sheesh.' He thought to himself, his dick throbbing from overuse. He looked at the three cum covered asses and smiled at the sight, his cock hard again. He had one load left, and he wasn't sure what to do with it

"Tai~." Mimi panted as she looked at him with a slightly turned head as did Kari and Sora. The three smiling lustfully at him

"Oh boy." He gulped, wondering in worry what they had planned. The three turned around, ready for a triple blowjob. Kari worked on his head, Sora and Mimi worked on the sides, licking and sucking his member affectionately. The three working as one, moaning as they licked his member "Oh, my god! S-So good!" Tai moaned, gritting his teeth trying not to cum too soon. He was still sensitive... But at the same time he had enough endurance to last

"Ah~, what's the matter, Tai? Tapped out?" Kari pouted, trying to make him cum on her face.

"Not yet, sis." Tai grinned softly down at her "But you do look cute like that." Kari giggled while she had her mouth on his cock, sucking it still and teasing his head.

"What about me Tai?" Mimi giggled

"You are adorable, Mimi." Tai patted her head and felt his balls kissed on. Sora whimpered, her eyes shining as she kept up her job licking the side "Sora. You're beautiful." Tai answered, reassuring her "Now get back girls, it's time." The trio smiled, pulling back and opened their mouths, wanting the last of Tai's cum to paint their lips. Tai gripped his member and pumped furiously, cumming all over the faces of his three ladies "F-FUCK!" He grunted and exhausted all of his energy and cum over the girls, falling back onto the floor, which had the quilt behind him, landing onto a soft surface. His girls moaned as he covered their faces and they started licking each other's faces, kissing each other to share his seed. Tai was too tired to look at his girls and his dick was limp, he went straight to sleep after giving his girlfriends what they wanted.

What he had needed.  
Tonight had been perfect


	33. Sprouting Rose, RebirthRevolution

**Gamma-X:** As we explained, the problem with TAI having so much power is that it's too uneven and dangerous.

The mention of Agumon finding Tai familiar was a dub addition. However **ALL** the Digimon knew their partners before they came to the Digital World because of the programing Gennai and his breather-in

DemiVeemon is an In-Training.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Just wait and see.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** They'll figure something out.

 **Reishin Amara:** 'A lot of lemons'? Tai's got a flipping orchard.

 **Gamma-X:** Something good will happen from all of this, don't worry.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Heads up guys, some big stuff this chapter!

Also... IT IS GHOST'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! HELL YEAH!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 32: Sprouting Rose, Rebirth/Revolution  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were up and ready in the morning, having had a good night's sleep the night before...Well. MOST of them more so than others.

"Why are you grinning?" Yolei asked, the other girls smiling widely

"Nothing." Sora responded

"We just had a great sleep." Kari added

"Thanks for the stay, Gennai." Joe smiled

"Of course, no problem." Gennai answered "However I do have a favour I need to ask of the 'second generation'."

"Um, sure okay." Yolei and Cody answered as they stood there alongside TK, Kari and Tai while the original team left

"What is it, Gennai?" Cody asked as he sat down with Armadillomon

"... The Continent of Surver is about to sink." Gennai commented

"WHAT?!" Kari, Tai and TK gasped in shock

"Wh-what's that?" Yolei asked in worry.

"The Digimon Emperor's base is less than a day away from exploding." Gennai commented

"What can we do? What're we supposed to do?" TK asked

"Slow down." Tai told everyone "Why is it going to blow up? And why would this sink Server?"

"Ah. On point as every Tai." Gennai praised "Well. The Emperor's base was, unknowingly, fueled by the Crest of Kindness. The Golden Radiance was the battery, but the Crest was the gas. When the crest was removed, it sprung a leak. And its building up to a big BOOM!"

"And the explosion will be so large and sink the continent." Tai realised

"More like the explosion will release so much energy, it will destroy the foundation of the Continent and it will sink. But same basic principle." Gennai nodded

"Then we've got to get rid of the castle; right?" TK asked. "Not destroy the place but...send it into the air or something."

"Or find a way to get rid of the energy." Kari nodded

"MagnaAngemom's Gate of Destiny and Angewomon's Saints Air! They can be used to absorb a bunch of the energy..." Agumon gasped

"And then Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Greymon and ExVeemon can blow the base up safely!" Tai finished as he realised Agumon's plan

"You can do that Mummy?" Irairamon gasped

"Yep, I can. Both Patamon and I can." Gatomon nodded, reassuring her son.

"Cool~!"

"Yep. We ARE cool." Patamon answered as he puffed his chest out and smirked arrogantly at Veemon

"...Okay?" Veemon scratched his head.

"So, we need to get to the desert then." Cody spoke

Gennai nodded, opening a portal "Please step forward." Gennai spoke gently.

"Thank you." Kari answered as she and TK went first with the others following. They immediately arrived, looking around for the fallen Emperor castle. The literal flying mountain that had crashed and was crumbling "Oh...That's not good." Kari pointed to the distance, seeing the castle in the distance.

"Okay." Tai sighed, looking at everyone "Everyone get ready; we don't need any surprises if Arukenimon appears again."

"Right." they nodded

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now in their Ultimate, Champion and Armour Stages, going towards the castle and dealing with the problem. Angewomon, MagnaAngemon and Aquilamon in the air. Ankylomon across the ground. And Raidramon rushing next to him

"Kinda annoyed I'm not in my Armour form." Agumon mumbled as he and Tai raced across the desert on Raidramon's back

"Hey. It means you save energy." Tai joked

"Yeah, I guess." Agumon sighed heavily as they arrived at the base

"Sheesh, it looks like a wreck." TK commented and noticed a figure inside the mountain

"Wait, someone's there!" Angemon called out

"Is that Ken?" Angewomon blinked

"What's he doing there?" Yolei asked

"Let's go." Tai urged. The group raced off as quickly as they could, approaching the destroyed and ticking time-bomb castle with breakneck speed. But with Ken inside they couldn't just blow the place up!

'That stupid idiot! Gonna get himself killed!' TK thought in anger. 'Although he deserves it.'

"KEN!" Tai called out, as they arrived, but Ken went deeper into the broken castle's corridor with Stingmon flying next to him

"What's he doing? Doesn't he know this place is about to blow?" Kari asked

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Those stupid DigiDestined." Arukenimon hissed as she saw the group race into the old emperor's base, her finger's squeezing her arm to the point it was clearly painful. She turned around and glared at BlackGatomon and Phantomon, the latter mewling over his mistress like a good butler while BlackGatomon was relaxing on a sun lounger

"So, you where a Digimon the entire time?" BlackGatomon asked suspiciously as she sipped tea that her protective and wise Phantomon poured her

"Yes. I was and am." Arukenimon answered. "Being in a human guise is safer than appearing in my natural form."

"You can change your natural form?" Phantomon asked

"Of course." Arukenimon nodded and transformed into her human form. "Though. It IS difficult to master. And not something you would be able to do. I am rather... special."

"Then... **I** couldn't do it then." BlackGatomon sighed

"Why do you want to?" Arukenimon asked

"It's crossed my mind...But I would prefer to get stronger." She answered

"So... how are you going to kill the DigiDestined, and fail, this time?" BlackGatomon asked with a snide snarl

Arukenimon held her tongue, not wanting to rise at that remark...but she HAD seen them enter the castle. She plucked a large chunk of hairs out of her head at once "Well if an army of twenty Control Spire Digimon's aren't enough... how about a single one made of 50?"

* * *

*with the group*

"Which way did he go?" Cody wondered

"Ken built this place, there's probably a million secret entrances he knows about and we don't." TK answered before a wall was destroyed, Ken and Stingmon emerging from the hole in the wall

The group coughed as dust and sand was kicked up from the destroyed wall.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." Ken apologised "You just happened to be in the right room."

"The **cough cough** 'right room'?" Tai asked, coughing out debris from his lungs.

Ken nodded, the Crest of Kindness glowing

"Your. Crest." Kari coughed as she saw the glow "This is the 'gas room'?"

"In a sense, but yes." Ken nodded. "Please follow me."

"Why?" Cody asked

"Because I'm the one who's holding the compass to the engine room." Ken responded "My crest can stop this explosion."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Yolei asked, being a bit skeptical.

"80%." Ken admitted

"...So there's a chance, then." Yolei answered

Ken nodded and walked on as everyone followed him

TK had his suspicions on Ken, even WITH the Crest of Kindness, he didn't trust him

"Hey, Wormmon?" Veemon spoke to Ken's partner

"Stingmon. But yes?" Stingmon asked

"How did you come back?" Veemon asked

"I reincarnated?" he blinked like it was obvious

"Yeah, I can see, but...Even WITH Ken being?" Veemon asked

"Ken's changed, Veemon. A lot has happened." Stingmon responded "He's my partner."

Veemon rubbed the back of his head and nodded. 'I guess that's true.' as they arrived at their destination

"Here we are." Ken spoke up and revealed the decrepit and derelict engine room.

with a giant gap in the wall, where the crest obviously previously was

"Guess this oughta work." TK mumbled.

"I don't deserve this." Ken sighed, reaching for his Crest "At least now I can stop my mistake."

"Ken." Tai tried to reach out to him, before he put the Crest in... And nothing happened

"That-that should've worked. It SHOULD work!" Ken panicked as nothing happened

"I thought you were 'confident'." TK remarked

"I don't understand." Ken frowned

"Ken, we have a plan to remove the castle away from here." Tai answered

...

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly the wall exploded, a large figure roaring

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Kari shouted in a panic as they saw what looked like a giant silver Kuwagamon with more pincers and an even meaner look "An Okuwamon." Ken identified, the group jumping out of the way of the Digimon's attack "It is Kuwagamon's Digivolved form."

"Meaning it is an Ultimate." Tai frowned

Okuwamon screamed an ear piercing screech, before it lunged at the Digidestined

 **"ANGEWOMON!"  
"MAGNAAMGEMON!"  
"AQUILAMON!"  
"ANKYLOMON!"  
"GREYMON!"  
"EXVEEMON!"**

The Digimon flashed brightly as they blocked Okuwamon with their shared strength but it was stronger than a normal Ultimate!

"Hnn! What's? With. This guy?" ExVeemon grunted as he and the others tried to push him back.

"He's stronger than others!" MagnaAngemon followed up. "Stronger than me!"

...

 **facepalm**

"Really? You going with THAT? Right now?" Angewomon asked. "We aren't the strongest, MagnaAngemon!"

"But I hurt Myotisemon as a Champion! And we beat Myotisemon! And I beat Pidemon!" MagnaAngemon argued

...

"Because you are a light based vaccine Digimon while they where dark aligned Virus Digimon!" Greymon and Tai snapped, face-palming

"There's a-?" Yolei began to ask

"CAN WE STOP MEASURING POWER LEVELS AND NOT **DIE** , PLEASE?" ExVeemon yelled as he caught the large clawed hand of the Ultimate and tried not get cut in half

"Right, Sorry!" Angewomon apologised as she shot an arrow at the Digimon's claw to save her mate

"Waaa! Waaa!" Irairamon cried

"It's okay, buddy. They can do it." Kari reassured him as best she could as the group raced for the escape

"Stingmon, go help the others!" Ken called out.

"Will do!" He nodded and flew off to fight Okuwamon **"SPIKING STRIKE!"** he called as a glowing pink blade emerged from his wrist. As his spike connected, it almost glazed against his exoskeleton skin and he was swatted away "Gah!" Stingmon grunted as he crashed into a wall

"Stingmon!" Ankylomon called out while pushing him back.

The battle soon lead out back into the desert

Okuwamon roared as he threw the other Digimon away from it, crashing them into the floor "SCRAAAAAAWWWWWW!"

"This is all my fault." Ken whispered

"Of course it is." TK muttered under his breath... And Tai suddenly punched Ken

"Will you snap out of it?!" Tai snapped

Ken rubbed his cheek and looked up at Tai "W-Wha-?"

"Look Ken. You made a mistake." Tai frowned "A terrible, world ending mistake. But we accepted people who have done the same. What you did... I don't know the story but I can tell part of why you did it was to get away from guilt you felt."

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _"What where you thinking?! You knew she was sick! She could have died!"_

 _"Tai. I'm sorry I couldn't kick the ball good. You probably never want to play with me again."_

"But just complaining that it's your fault won't fix anything." Tai frowned, his resolve steeling. His fists tightened, shaking "You're the DigiDestined of Kindness, right?! Than stop being so cruel to your partner!"

Those words shot Ken to the core

"Cruel... To Wormmon?" Ken whispered

"Wallowing in your self hate! Constantly blaming yourself! That's hurting him every moment!" Tai snapped "He wants to see you get better! To be his old friend again! But staying in the darkness of the past is stopping you from grasping the light that will be your future! Where is the confidence you showed me when we fought hand to hand and you nearly beat the crap out of me?! The confidence you showed as we faced each other in my final soccer game?! The confidence you showed me as I unleashed the Golden Radiance, forever crippling my partners, and MagnaOmnimon battled Kimeramon one on one?! "

"I... I-." He whispered, turning to Stingmon and saw how he was giving his all "STINGMON! I'M SORRY!" he called as a violet light shine from his D3 and his crest, the crest flying out of his old mountain base

Okuwamon turned around and was smashed in the face by Ken's crest before heading into his hand and Stingmon began to glow

* * *

*Digivolution scene*

 _Ken's tag shook, the light from his crest shooting out and into his D3._

 _The D3 turned from grey with black grips to a light violet with pale purple grips, the crest and Digivices power shoot up and parting the clouds_

 _Stingmon was spinning on a spinning platform, the energy all entering his body **"Stingmon Digivolve tooooo~..."**_

 _His body was engulfed with light as it started changing and shifting_

 _Stingmon's body began to change, becoming green armoured with yellow jewels all over his body, red markings that looked like his joints see through insect wings, red eyes and bent antennae and finally a gold spear with a red star for the spear-head._

 ** _"JEWELBEEMON!"_** _He proclaimed_

* * *

*end Digivolution sequence*

JewelBeemon slashed his staff as the violet aura glowed around him, his Digivolution finished. The Digimon gasped as they saw Ken achieve ultimate Digivolution. "Ken. Thank you." JewelBeemon spoke with a nod, turning to Okuwamon and readied his spear "I will not let a control spire monster like you hurt anyone."

Okuwamon hissed and lunged at him, ready to use his claws and his size to take advantage of it all but the three ultimates easily dodged

"What should we do? We can't do much." Aquilamon groaned as he pulled himself up.

"Cover fire! Shoot as much as you can!" Greymon ordered " **NOVA BLAST!"**

 **"VEE-LASER!"**

 **"BLAST LASER!"**

 **"KNOCK OUT BEAM!"**

 **"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

Attack after attack the Ultimates and Champion Digimon attacked the overwhelming strength of Okuwamon. But the energy of the castle was building up "My turn." JewelBeemon commented, blocking and the giant Digimon's attack. He charged, pushing the larger Digimon towards the mountain. Okuwamon screamed as he was pushed back and then flung away, while Jewelbeemon spun his spear at the speed of light and the shockwaves were shooting out at the evil Digimon. **"SPIKE BUSTER!"**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The grey ultimate hit the mountain and exploded, a large burst of energy shooting into the sky

"Whoa!" The group gasped as they saw it. How powerful JewelBeemon actually was

"That explosion was the base." JewelBeemon quickly explained so there was no confusion "My attack and the Control Spire Okuwamon's deletion detonated the base early and pushed it all upwards, neutralizing it's danger."

"Holy CRAP!" Ankylomon gasped realising how strong that was. They all looked at the sky, imagining what would have happened if the explosion had gone downwards. Though...they dare not think that. Right now, they had protected the continent of Server. THEY were safe.

"JewelBeemon, Let's go." Ken commented, walking away

"Hey, Ken. Wait!" Tai stopped him.

"Yes?" Ken asked

"Why don't you join us?" Tai offered. "You and Wormmon. You can do much more with us than on your own."

"I... Need time to myself." Ken said softly "However I will be there to help you... Occasionally."

"Right. Take your time. And Ken, thank you." Tai responded

The bluenette nodded and walked off

'Seriously? Just letting him go?' TK thought and sighed, not wanting to get Tai mad...or get in Kari's bad-books especially as Kari was clearly supporting him, waving at Ken

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were back together and with Gennai as they prepared to head home "Thank you, DigiDestined." Gennai waved as they were going to head back.

"It wasn't just us, Gennai." Tai smiled

"I see." Gennai nodded

"Can we get home already?" TK asked

Hawkmon mumbled as he looked at Veemon, rubbing his wing

"Mama... Daddy... I feel weird..." Irairamon mumbled as he started shaking

"Irairamon! What's wrong with him?" Veemon asked in a panic, turning to Gennai and the small Digimon began to glow

 **"Irairamon. Digivolve TO!"** The young Digimon proclaimed as his body began to change shape and grow  
It grew larger, to about the size of Veemon... And kept growing, technically, as it grew a hat. A large, over the top, wizards hat  
It grew larger, to about the size of Armadillomon... And kept growing, technically, as it grew a hat. A large, over the top, wizards hat  
The Digimon now came to the chin level of Veemon's chin with his hat making him taller

 **POP!**

The Digimon's light died down, revealing the young Digimon to his parents, his 'aunts and uncles' and the DigiDestined

It was a white Veemon with a purple belly and purple stripes along it's arms and legs. It also had a Gatomon style tail. It had a purple symbol on its forehead, instead of its fathers V it was some form of DigiCode. It was wearing a blue cloak tied around its neck and an overly big blue wizard hat. And a stick with a sun symbol at the end in purple  
"Wh-whoa, oof." The new young Digimon fell back, unused to his legs and landed on his butt.

Gatomon knew instantly who this was...and how it was possible. She recognised that wand, that hat. Her pregnancy... There was a third part of this. A soul she and Vee unknowingly saved. A soul they had reformed and given a new life, a life she was now determined to make better than the one this child wouldn't remember  
Gato knelt down and hugged her son close, crying with joy as her friend...her best friend was brought back. And as her son.

"Mummy? What am I?" the child asked, his voice less squeaky

"You. You're my baby boy." She whispered, stroking his head.

"... I think he's asking about his name." Vee smiled, seeing the similarities as well. Everyone did

"How?" Yolei asked

"As Wizardmon passed on, Gatomon ran through him." Tai whispered "Maybe she and Vee absorbed some of his fading data? Enough to... Remake him? Like, true reincarnation instead how how Digimon normally works?"

"With how rare Digimon birthing is, having an extra factor like that does make sense to up the chances." Gennai stroked his chin

"What to call the little guy?" Agumon asked

"What do you want to be called son?" Vee asked

"I...Don't know." He responded, wondering about his name. What was he? '...Wizard...mon?' He thought and grabbed his staff. "M-magic? Magimon?" He wondered

"Magimon?" his parents asked

"Cause...I'm magic?" He asked waving his staff about gently.

 **DONK!**

"Ow!" He rubbed his head as he dropped the sun end on his head gently which got his mother to start panicking about if he was okay

"... Yeah, Magimon sounds good." Vee smiled

"Are you alright?" Gatomon asked as she rubbed his head gently.

"I'm fine, mum." He nodded and reassured her.

"He's adorable." Kari giggled with a smile

"Another Digimon Miracle." Gomamon agreed

Hawkmon nodded, stating at the happy family with both happiness and slight jealousy


	34. Unlimited Sun, Unity of Souls!

**Gamma-X:** Digimon giving birth is SUPER SUPER SUPER rare. Its highly unlikely we will see another one be born (if you haven't noticed, yes BlackGatomon IS another naturally born Digimon)

Sorcerermon is a Champion Digimon... Magimon is a Rookie... The levels are Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and then Mega.

Also I was emphasising Tai's name.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **PhantomDark:** Oh, thanks very much. Wait and see what we have planned for Digivolution means.

 **thunderofdeath97:** Not really a 'late happy birthday', you posted on my actual birthday. So thank you. Yeah, we've got plans.

 **Gamma-X:** Glad you've enjoyed the chapter.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Now... here we *fist pumps*

I've been excited for this for a while!

Wahoo!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 33: Unlimited Sun, Unity of Souls!  
**

* * *

It was a couple of days since Irairamon Digivolved into Magimon, he was still learning about his powers and getting used to his legs...most of the time he was being carried and had NO legs.

His first day and a half alive was without legs

"Whoa-whoa! Almost lost it there." Magimon spoke as he used his staff to prop himself up.

"At least you haven't got four legs." Gatomon joked as she held a large brown book

"Yeah-a-hey!" Veemon nodded and realised HE had four legs...as Raidramon.

"What? I have four legs." Gatomon deadpanned "I just normally walk on two."

"Oh. Right. Okay." He nodded.

"Hmm. HA!" Magimon raised his staff and try to fire.

 **puf**

"...oh, no good." He frowned, slumping onto the floor

"You'll get it down son." Veemon encouraged

"Hope so. I don't want to just be in the background." Magimon answered with a pout.

"No! You're not getting involved with the fighting!" Gatomon snapped suddenly

Magimon flinched as he heard that, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "S-Sorry, Mum." He apologised

"It... Its okay son." she sighed, holding out the brown leather book "Here. A present."

"What is it?" Magimon asked as he took it and tilted his head.

"A book... That once belonged to an old friend." Gatomon smiled

"Oh." He nodded, sitting on the floor and opened it. It was full of Digimon runes, spells and incantations "Wow."

"Keep it safe, Magimon." Gatomon asked, kissing his forehead "Simple spells first. Okay?"

"Okay." Magimon nodded, reading the first page.

"Light spell." he whispered, holding his wand tightly

 **SHINE**

Magimon's staff began to flicker and light up, almost like a bright lightbulb. And then flicked off, Magimon still unused to using magic.

"You can do it pal." Vee smiled

In the next room Tai and Kari smiled fondly "They're good parents." He whispered as he gave Kari a mug of tea.

"And Magimon is adorable." Kari agreed

"True...How're you feeling?" Tai asked as Kari was feeling a little ill recently.

"Fine. I think." Kari nodded "And how do you feel?" she asked, a hand on his chest. Worried about the news about his crest and how it effected him

"Still a little shaken." He answered and sighed. "I just...Can't believe it."

"I'm sorry Tai." she frowned, kissing him softly

"I can't keep moping, we just have to continue as best as we can." Tai answered, holding her lap.

"Good. You aren't the mopey kind." Kari grinned

"I just wonder what my Crest will be after." He wondered "What will happen to it."

"I don't know Tai." she admitted "But at the same time... maybe this is a good thing?"

"Good thing?" he frowned

"Yeah. You don't have to be so involved anymore. You can have more free time." she shrugged

"Yeah, that's true... A lot more time to spend with you, Mimi and Sora." He admitted.

Kari nodded, kissing her brother lightly "And maybe Yolei as well?" She teased

"Wait, what?" he blinked

"I saw you kissing her back on the beach." Kari booped his nose.

"I... I didn't mean to?" he scratched his cheek

"Well...I know you didn't mean to. But you did." She nodded "And I know she lusts for you."

"Are you mad?" He asked nervously, almost flinching

"No." she assured

"Really? Then...what do you suggest? Talk to Mimi and Sora about this?" Tai asked

"With Yolei of course, yes." She nodded

...

"Hey, you ever wonder about Hawkmon?" Tai joked

"How'd you mean?" Kari asked

"He's a boy Digimon with a female partner." Tai answered "And she likes boys so... What happens there?"

Kari blinked and giggled a bit "Oh my goodness." She facepalmed. "I never thought."

"Yeah." Tai nodded

* * *

*Yolei's house*

We once again hear male grunting and moans coming from Yolei's Bathroom, Hawkmon hiding away as he pleasured himself. It has been something he has done every day since he first did it, unable to help himself. He felt like if he didn't, he couldn't relax or feel better. He couldn't focus on anything but that cute dragon if he didn't do this "C-CUMMING~!" He moaned and climaxed over his talons again.  
His 'toes' wiggled as he felt his own sperm splatter over it, imagining kissing that cutie as he climaxed

 **Click, click**

"Hawkmon?" Yolei called as she entered the room

"Y-Yolei! Yes?" He panicked as he tried to wash away his 'shame' but she waked in

"Hawkmon What? AH! What're you doing?" She gasped "What the hell?! Wait, is that a picture of Veemon?! What the hell?!"

"Don't look at me! I'm sorry!" He panicked, raising his hands and flicked some of his cum on the floor as he kicked his feet

"Hawkmon!" Yolei gasped as his reaction, pulling him into a hug as she calmed down. Especially as he was crying "Hey, hey, it's okay!"

"I'm sorry. I-I tried. I'm sorry." Hawkmon apologised

"Tried what, sweetie?" Yolei urged, rubbing his back

"Tried to. Keep it secret." He admitted. "I don't know...I don't know what I'm doing."

"What... ?" she asked but was interrupted

"I'm gay for Veemon!" Hawkmon yelled/cried

Yolei blinked as she heard that. 'Gay for Veemon'? Like how SHE was lusting for Tai? She rubbed her partners head and sighed "So what?" she asked

"Wh-what?" Hawkmon asked as he looked up at her.

"Why would I be mad at you being gay?" she smiled down at her partner

"I-I thought that-?" Hawkmon whimpered gently.

"That what? I'd hate you?" she giggled

"Possibly?" He asked nervously.

"I could never hate you partner. I'm not mad. Annoyed I had to find out this way but... If this is who you is, I accept it." she smiled. Hawkmon leaned into his partner and hugged her.

...

"You might want to clear your feet. I don't want semen on the carpet." Yolei joked

"That's why I was in the bathroom." He admitted "And I always do it here."

"So... May I ask why Veemon?" Yolei asked curiously "Why not Patamon? Or Armadillomon? Or one of the older guys?"

"It...I don't know. But it's just Veemon." Hawkmon answered

"Yeah, I can see that." Yolei smiled "Hey, want me to help you get your man?"

"You can? You'd do that for me?" He asked in shock

"Of course! You're my partner!" she grinned "... By the way, why do you do... 'it' in your talons? Why don't you just get your hand wings messy and wash it?"

"... I like how it feels?" he blushed and shrugged, Yolei chuckling at that

* * *

*with TK and Matt*

"But... Patamon and I ARE the strongest, right?" TK asked his older brother

Matt sighed and put down his guitar. "You...are. And not, bro."

"Whats that supposed to mean?! We best Devimon when he was super powered by hundreds of Black Gears and Ogermon!" TK snapped

"Devimon WAS strong but he's a dark virus type. A holy vaccine like Angemon did a lot of damage." Gabumon pointed out

"Plus Angemon was powered up and pushed past his limits by the other Digivices." Matt added

"And Piedmon?" TK answered

"Same thing, Dark Virus Vs a Holy Vaccine." Matt answered "Meanwhile Pidemon was tired from all the other fights. MagnaAngemon was fresh, and super powered by entering a new form. And he caught Pidemon by surprise with an instakill move."

"... But Myotisemon! Angemon was able to fight toe to toe with Myotisemon as a Champion! And was the only one able to fight him until Angewomon arrived and killed him with one blow!" TK called desperately

"Dark Virus. Angemon was able to hold out the level difference thanks to that. Also the other Ultimates could fight Myotisemon until he started draining powers from the adults with that fog spell." Matt said "The darkness increasing his power."

"Meanwhile Angemon's Holy power allowed him to ignore that power boost." Gabumon added "And Angewomon only killed Myotisemon so easily because she added everyone else's power onto her own and paralysed Myotisemon."

"I don't believe it." TK grumbled in anger

"I'm sorry TK, but it's the truth." He answered

"As I said, I don't believe it!" TK huffed

"Yeah!" Patamon agreed

Matt sighed and looked at his little brother. "TK-" But he couldn't finish, both his brother and partner were gone.

"What a teenager." Gabumon joked

* * *

*time skip*

The group where back in the Digital World "Okay, let's do this." Cody spoke a bit more confidently, having gotten into a stride with these wins.

"Yeah!" Kari cheered

"Hey Hawkmon, you do something with your feathers?" Veemon asked

"Um, yes. I did." He nodded, repeating what Yolei taught him "You noticed?" he asked, his wings folded behind his back and swinging his shoulders forwards and back to show off what he'd done with his feather. Or rather, what Yolei had done to his feathers

"Yeah, looks kinda nice." Veemon nodded. "What d'you do?"

"Just washed and preened them. Also used some of those hair care products Yolei has. And a blow dryer." He smiled, his feathers looking shiner and a deeper red

"Huh...I just use Tai's towel to dry." Vee commented as he looked at the sheen.

"...YOU'VE been using my towel?" Tai double-took and deadpanned "I wonder why they were all ripped up!"

"Hey! That wasn't me! My scales are nice and smooth! It's obviously Agu! His hands are all claws!" Veemon argued

"What?! Hey, that's unfair!" Agumon argued back

"You two have been ruining my towels?!" Tai yelled

Hawkmon huffed as he looked down at his talons sadly. His legs where polished and she painted his talons red to make them stand out, Yolei saying red was a real sexy colour.

"Is Uncle Hawkmon okay?" Magimon asked

"... I don't know." Gatomon admitted, slightly suspicious

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Wait... Is that a kid?" BlackGatomon glared, the group hiding and watching the DigiDestined like henchmen from some cheesy cartoon. She glared at Magimon, confused at what Digimon it was and thought it was just a human child in cosplay. But no. It was a Digimon. And it was impossible not to tell who its parents were 'How? How did she give birth to that?' BlackGatomon thought. 'How did the Queen of bitches make such an adorable child?!... It's the cute ones genes. His did all the work to make that innocent creature. "

"My Lady, are you-?" Phantomon asked as he appeared quietly to her.

"We must not hurt the child as we continue attacking the murderers." she stated without hesitation, her eyes foggy in remembrance  
Her mother protecting her during those long days on Infinity Mountain  
Her mother glowing as she attempted to Digivolve to have the power to protect her child... And dying  
Of herself, alone and scared, until Phantomon found her

Phantomon turned his head to the group and nodded respectfully. "Of course, My Lady."

"Why?" Arukenimon asked heartlessly

"The child's innocent. They aren't. He hasn't done anything wrong to cross me." BlackGatomon answered "Or you. He is a child. We do. Not. Hurt him. Understood?"

"Fine." Arukenimon frowned and walked away

"Absolutely, My Lady." Phantomon clearly understood and bowed.

"Whats she planning?" BlackGatomon frowned

* * *

*time skip*

The group had walked towards a larger grouping of Dark Spires...and with Arukenimon using them to make these 'new Digimon' "Why couldn't we just enter the world closer?" Cody asked, not knowing that Arukenimon was combining large groups of control spires together

"Because the ones closer to this group are all high up mountains or are in awkward places which would take longer to get back to even though they are closer." Tai replied

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly the treeline exploded and they were attacked by three Digimon

A MetalGreymon, an Ebidramon and a Groundramon

"...Oh, that's not fair." Agumon frowned as he saw the MetalGreymon.

Ebidramon was a large vicious lobster-like Digimon with a menacing face.

Groundramon was a large green wyvern with claws protruding from its back, a red sail on its back, metal protrusions from its elbows, a mace tail.

Tai froze as he saw the MetalGreymon, guilt filling him once again

 **"SHINE!"** Magimon yelled and tried to use his light spell, hoping the blind the three Ultimates while the grown-ups Digivolved

 **Puff**

"Oh..."

 **"GREYMON!"  
"EXVEEMON!"  
"ANGEWOMON!"**  
Tai and Kai's Digimon all Digivolve without hesitation the second they saw Magimon raise his stick, charging to protect the child. The three Digimon roared as they attacked the DigiDestined's team. They where all ready, rushing into battle to protect the child

"Patamon!" TK yelled

"Right!" he nodded  
 **"Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON! Angemon Digivolve toooo... MAGNAAMGEMON!"** MagnaAngemon flew in and began to attack the three Digimon on his own.

"Armadillomon/Hawkmon!" Yolei and Cody called out

"Right!" they nodded

 **"AQUILAMON!"  
"ANKYLOMON!"**

The Digimon rushed in and attacked the trio of Digimon, with ExVeemon and Greymon pushing back the MetalGreymon.

Angewomon and Aquilamon were attacking Ebidramon; Ankylomon was 'handling' or being handled by Groundramon while MagnaAngemon was attacking all three.

"MAGNAAMGEMON! WILL YOU JUST FOCUS ON GROUNDRAMON AND HELP ANKYLOMON?!" Angewomon snapped as she dodged MagnaAngemon's blade

"Fine!" He glared and slashed at Groundramon with an angered blade as Phantomon, Arukenimon and BlackGatomon joined the battle

"Hello, DigiDestined." Arukenimon smiled as she saw them.

"YOU three?" Kari shouted

"Stingmon, help them out!" another voice ordered

"Right Ken! **Stingmon Digivolve toooo...  
JEWELBEEMON! SPIKE BUSTER!"** And slashed at the trio, to get them away from the DigiDestined.

"Ken!" Cody called out. "You're back."

"Of course." He nodded, not keeping his eyes off of the new trio of Digimon.

 **BOOM!**

Tai was sent flying and crashed into a tree, groaning  
"Tai! Tai!" he heard a young voice yelled, his hearing and sight blurred

"Koromon?" he whispered, slowly opening his eyes as everything came back into focus. The jumping blur being revealed to be Magimon

"Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai! Wake up!" Magimon yelled

"Ooooh..." Tai flinched as he looked up, seeing the chaos before him.

JewelBeemon was battling Phantomon, the two being evenly matched  
MagnaAngemon was battling Arukenimon, the spider woman using her webbing and needles to hold the angel back  
Angewomon was trying to battle Ebidramon and Groundramon at the same time and was getting overwhelmed  
Ankylmon and Aquilamom were no match against BlackGatomon as the smaller champion used her size and speed to fight circles around the two, reminding Tai of when they first met Gatomon  
As for ExVeemon and Greymon... MetalGreymon was throwing them around and slamming them into the ground like ragdolls

Tai felt fear fill his body and soul. They never had a situation like this, against an army of identical leveled Digimon. They normally had either the numbers advantage or the level advantage... He was scared they 2ere all going to die. Tai looked to the side and saw his D3's, which were lying neatly inside the ring formed by his goggles' straps.

 _Courage gives you the wings to fly_

Tai narrowed his eyes and grabbed the three items, pulling his goggles onto his head before he walked towards his two partners  
"We aren't done yet." he said as his body screamed at him to run, as fear filler his every nerve. And he kept. Going.  
"Get up!" he yelled at his partners, his hair covering his eyes "We aren't finished! We have to protect the others! Even if we die!" he looked up, his eyes ablaze with orange light

"Tai...?" Greymon groaned

"We are the leaders! It's our job to protect them!" Tai called. MetalGreymon was a reflection of what he'd lost... And the past he had to push beyond! "I know you're both scared, I am to! But we can't give in! We have to keep fighting! None of our friends die before us! Or after! Despite being scared... We still have to fight!"

"... Right." ExVeemon nodded as he stood up

"You had me on board at 'We aren't done yet'." Greymon grinned

All three of them began to glow orange, like three suns ablaze and overlapping as Tai stood between his partners and they glared down the cyborg dinosaur

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Whats happening?!" Gennai gasped as he fell backwards, the 'Crest Board' sparking as lights flashed along the screen. Lights shooting from Tai's avatar to the crest of courage, overwhelming it again and again as they tied to synch up. As Tai called apon it's power and the crest did nothing...  
And then the orange light began to change colour

* * *

*back at the battle*

The three partners stood side by side... And Tai's D3's suddenly changed colour.  
Into the same colour

In a flash of light the base of both D3's turned orange while the grips turned blue and yellow

"Not possible." Arukenimon gasped as she saw the two

* * *

*Digivolution sequence*

Both Digivices flashed from their original colour scheme to the new one, before they both shot out a burst of energy.

The energies flew into the sky and collided, forming an orange and blue burst

 **"GREYMON!"** Greymon roared as he flew into the sky as a streak of orange

 **"EXVEEMON!"** the champion dragon roared as he did the same as a streak of blue. Suddenly both streaks span around each other as they flew into the air, forming an orange and blue DNA helix

 **"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO**!...!" The two voices proclaimed as they began to merge into a single entity

They flew into the air and passed through a glowing red ring.

We were suddenly in a European castle as a large beast emerged from the keep. It was a four legged dragon, which grew to almost the same size as the castle. It was mostly in shadows but a flash of light revealed four large wings as bright as the snow on the tip of a mountain. It gained black armour on its shoulders, large and orb like with yellow X's on them and revealed its scales where blue with some orange tiger stripe like pattern. It gained gauntlets with the same material around its front legs, with yellow V's shining brightly. Its claws where white and it had four on each front paw.

Its back legs gained some armour around its ankles, its back legs having three claws per foot, with some black armour appearing on its thighs. It had a long blue tail ending in a black metal blade which was curved and sharp looking almost like a flame. It gained some armour on its chest, with what looked almost like chain mail under the armour, with a yellow symbol appearing on the chest of its armour. The symbol was a golden crest of courage however it had a second layer of 'sun rays' around the first layer set in between the first layers sun rays. The beasts stomach was white, the orange stripes criss crossing its blue scales

Finally it gained a black helmet with the three iconic spikes of a Greymon. The spike on its nose was curved, which pieced the middle of a yellow V, and two spikes coming out the side of its head like a bull's. Its red eyes came to light with a shine, the beast opening its mouth and roaring

 **"VEEGREYDRAMON!"** it roared, both Greymon and ExVeemon's voices leaving its mouth at the same time, as lightning struck in the background and the mighty dragon launched an ice attack from its jaws followed by a ball of flame

* * *

*end Digivolution sequence*

VeeGreydramon roared as it appeared out of a golden light, standing as tall as MetalGreymon for a moment... Before it finished transforming, being a head taller than the orange cyborg dinosaur

"Oh." Aquilamon gasped

"My." Ankylomon followed up

"GOD!" MagnaAngemon's jaw dropped

"YAY! DAD!" Magimon cheered

"They Digivolved... Together?" Angewomon asked

"Who is he?" BlackGatomon asked

* * *

*Digimon Analyser*

VeeGreydramon: _We are VeeGreydramon! An Ultimate level dragon Digimon! Our powerful Blizzard Storm attack can freeze any foe solid, while our Victory Flame can burn down entire continents! We battle to protect our friends and family against all foes!_

* * *

*end Digimon Analyser*

"It-it's like Omnimon." Tai gasped

"Not possible!" Arukenimon proclaimed in fear.

"We think we are VERY possible!" VeeGreydramon responded, turning to the trio of Ultimate Digimon.

 _Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo_  
 _Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou_

 _Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni_  
 _Hikari ga nakusenu you ni_

He charged, slamming horn first into MetalGreymon. He was pushing him across the ground, the cyborg ultimate trying to slam his metal claw down onto the fused Ultimate's back but VeeGreydramon kept pushing unfazed

 _Tsukame! egaita yume wo  
Mamore! daiji na tomo wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara_

"Nice try." VeeGreydramon commented and dug the ultimate into the ground, his breath freezing as he quipped.

 _Donna negai mo uso ja nai  
Kitto kanau kara...show me your brave heart_

 _Hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni_  
 _Tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou_

 **"BLIZZARD STORM!"** he roared, opening his mouth and unleashing a white flame. The flames washed over MetalGreymon for several seconds... And as the attack ended we now had a MetalGreymon-sicle

"Wow." the group blinked

 _Ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu  
Doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo _

_Hashire! kaze yori hayaku  
Mezase! sora yori tooku  
Atarashii jibun ni aeru sa _

The Evil Digimon looked on in fear as they saw that frozen Ultimate, how much power this Fused Ultimate had...And how much it dwarfed all those before them.

 **"TWIN SCISSORS!"** Ebidramon roared and charged forwards

 **"MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!"** Groundramon roared as well

 _Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara  
Mune no naka no doshaburi mo  
Kitto yamu kara...show me your brave heart _

_Tsukame! mabushii asu wo  
Mamore! ai suru hito wo  
Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa _

Ebidramon and Groundramon both attacked, the mindless monsters they were. They lunged at the Fused Ultimate with wild abandon, not caring for their own existence.

VeeGreydramon spun around and used its tail like a whip, slashing into the remaining two Digimon, almost cleaving them in two.

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"** he roared, unleashing a large yellow fireball

 _Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo_  
 _Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo_  
 _Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara_

And within seconds of it connecting, the imperial fireball incinerated the two remaining Digimon, turning them into pure data and ash leaving just the frozen MetalGreymon. Which was quickly destroyed by a dismissive slash of his tail

 _Believe in your heart_

Phantomon, Arukenimon and BlackGatomon were all that were left

"Wanna keep going?" he snarled, letting a fireball fly from his mouth and into the air victoriously

BlackGatomon was stunned in fear, seeing the power and majesty of this amazing Digimon...she couldn't move a muscle.

"My Lady, please." Phantomon quickly grabbed her and stole her away before the Digidestined would harm her.

 **"ACID MIST!"** Arukenimon roared, unleashing an acidic green mist from her mouth to force the heroes back as the three escaped

The group covered their eyes, not wanting to be blind by it. "They're getting away!" TK called out

 **"BLIZZARD STORM!"** VeeGreydramon roared, the white flames destroying the mist... But it was too late

"They're gone...Dang it." Ankylomon frowned as he and the others De-Digivolved.

Hawkmon and Gatomon both looked up at the new Ultimate, staring in wonder. Gatomon's heart thumped as she saw her mate and, essentially her brother, in this new resplendent form. Hawkmon gulped as he looked on at the Dragon Digimon and covered his front as not to expose himself. He knew he was going to have to do it twice in one day

The dragon roared once more... And reverted to DemiVeemon and Koromon. Tai fell to his knees and panted... A golden light appearing in the sky

"Tai, what's that?" Kari asked in shock.

"It's..." Tai blinked, the golden light nearing him and the light died down a bit revealing it to be...  
"It's my crest."

"But your crest is-" TK blinked in shock as the crest landed in his hands.

Tai looked at the now golden crest panel, having the same symbol that was in VeeGreydramon's chest armour. The Crest of Courage with the extra ring of sunrays

"It's evolved." Gennai said as he appeared behind the group

"GAH!" They yelled in shock

"Don't do that!" Tai snapped

"What do you mean it evolved?" Koromon asked

"It's evolved. Evolved to match the power you possess." Gennai answered. "Tai was pushing himself further, showing the crests trait strongly... It forced itself to evolve, to access the golden radiance itself, to evolve from the Crest of Courage into the Crest of Bravery so it could match you."

"'Crest of Bravery'." Ken whispered as he heard that

"Sounds like him." Kari answered with a smile

"Totally." Yolei smiled

Ken caught Leafmon as JewelBeemon DeDigivolved, nodding as he started to walk away

"Ken." Tai called out. "Thanks for the assist."

"No problem." He answered as he didn't look at them "Making up for my mistakes... You can count on me until the Digital World is safe from what I did. I'll protect every Digimon from the Emperor."

The group, apart from TK, nodded in response; hearing the honesty in his voice as they went their own ways

* * *

*time skip*

The group were now back in their respective homes, Tai and Kari were sitting in the living room as they discussed Agumon's and Veemon's newest form.

"They combined. Again." Kari nodded, the bath running in the background

"Yeah, I know...I didn't think it would be possible." He answered "I mean Omnimon was... I still don't know how that happened. MagnaOmnimon was a literal miracle. But... This?"

"Maybe it's just how Agumon expresses his emotions with you?" Kari suggested

"... Huh?" Tai blinked, feeling like he missed a joke

"Never mind." Kari answered

Koromon, DemiVeemon and Gatomon were currently sleeping in the bedroom while Magimon was reading his book. He found this book fascinating "Ooh..." He whispered as he looked at the easiest spells **"Light!"** he waved his wand, the tip glowing softly and making him smile

"I think the bath is ready." Tai smiled and kissed Kari's neck

"Care to share, Tai?" She asked

"I had some plans to." he smiled

Kari kissed back and began to strip off before him "I'll speak to Yoie tomorrow. Now, it's time for some wet fun." she smiled, shaking her pink panty clad ass in his face before she rushed to the bathroom. Tai grinned and followed

* * *

*at Yolei's house*

"I'm sorry, Hawkmon." Yolei frowned as she and he sat together

"It's okay." he whispered

"Maybe red was. A bad colour." she commented "I mean you're already red, he probably didn't notice. Okay, I got it! We'll go with blue tomorrow! It matches your eyes and him, it's a calm yet sensual colour!"

"I suppose, but I don't know HOW to turn blue." He answered

"... I'm talking about your toes." Yolei giggled, poking his red painted talons on his feet "We need to repaint them blue."

"Oh my-! Right! Right. Sorry." He apologised and sighed "Sorry. I just... Would he even want me? '

Yolei frowned and hugged her partner. "I'm sure someone will."

"Someone?" Hawkmon mumbled sadly

"I believe it. Okay?" She responded, trying to cheer him up

"But... Would Veemon want me? Why can't he?" he whispered sadly

Yolei didn't know what to say, seeing her partner this upset hurt her heart. She rubbed is white feathered head softly, holding him gently


	35. Light, Love & Purity as 1, Fly Silphymon

**Gamma-X** : Well we do have plans for the Mega form. And it's, hopefully, amazing  
The Crest of Bravery was an idea that we came up with as a reason for DNA Digivolving and such  
Magimon is a BIT young to skip levels, honestly.

 **Yugi the Godfather of Games** : Trust me, we have a lot of ideas

 **UnsanMusho** : Yeah, we tried to build on the whole 'partner' and connection aspect the partnerships are apparently supposed to have

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **UnsanMusho UnsanMusho:** Just wait till this chapter. It'll get a little steamy soon.

 **Yugi the Godfather of Games** : Get ready for it.

 **Gamma-X:** Well, just wait. We've got plans for the future.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Here we are with the newest chapter, and I am really glad everyone enjoyed VeeGreydramon last chapter. We wanted a real unique Digimon and we think we've come up with a good one there.

This chapter's gonna explore a certain bird boy a bit as well as bring in a second DNA form. Hope you enjoy

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 34: Light, Love And Purity as one, Fly Silphymon  
**

* * *

The group had been summoned to Izzy's house, everyone squeezing into his bedroom "Can someone move their feet please?" Joe asked as he shuffled gently on the bed.

"Sorry." Armadillomon commented

"Is that everyone?" Izzy asked

"I think so." Matt answered, struggling to get through with Gabumon's horn poking him in his butt.

"Why are we here, Izzy?" Sora asked

"That new power Tai has unlocked to go Ultimate once more, DNA Digivolving... It happened before." Izzy explained

"Has it? I mean the last time was Omnimon. Unless there was another Digimon who did it before." Mimi answered

"MagnaOmnimon." Tai nodded

"Wait... Omnimon? That sounds familiar..." Yolei whispered

"Whats DNA Digivolving?" Matt asked. He knew about Omnimon but... They never spoke about WHAT it was before. And even then they'd only done Omnimon once

"Remember when Agumon and Gabumon fought Diaborumon on the Internet?" Izzy responded. "How you and Tai appeared next to them?"

"Yeah." Matt rolled his eyes "I know about Omnimon, Izzy. I mean WHAT is it? What's DNA Digivolving? How does it work?"

"It's when two Digimon of similar levels combine into one. And since Greymon and ExVeemon were both Champions the fusion increased their level to Ultimate." Izzy answered "It's rather interesting, really. And not as basic as you'd think." Izzy hummed

"You'd think it's as basic as the two combining and their powers being added together, but no." Tentomon continued "They merge together in a way that not only multiples their power, it takes their best parts and discards their weaknesses and takes this new information to build an entirely new being from it."

"A DNA Digimon, we've come to find, is so much stronger than average Digimon of the same level." Izzy kept going "VeeGreydramon, as an example, is as strong as strong as Myotisemon and might be able to beat him one on one by himself."

TK was stunned, from that comment... How powerful WAS VeeGreydramon? Able to level continents and destroy Myotismon in one go?  
His fists clenched, frowning

"Question." Agumon asked "How powerful was Omnimon?"

"From the calculations? He could take on all four Dark Masters, solo, and win." Izzy stated matter of factually making everyone fall silent

...

...

...

"No wonder Diaboromon stood no chance!" Gabumon smiled

 **SNAP!**

"That's where I remember the name Omnimon from!" Yolei yelled/gasped

"Huh?" The older DigiDestined asked

"I remember cause I saw it on the internet! It was years ago!" Yolei answered "I was there watching the fight, sending messages of support the whole time!" she smiled, remembering how she had gained her first crush on the brunette on Omnimon's shoulder... and blushing and smiling as she realised that was Tai!

"I remember that to." Cody nodded

"Wait, you BOTH saw that?" Tai double-took

"Maybe that is why they were chosen?" Joe shrugged, the group remembering back to how they were all chosen because they saw Parrotmon fight Greymon

...

"If those two were chosen... how many DigiDestined could be around the world?" Sora suddenly asked "That battle was broadcasted worldwide."

"I know a few in America." Mimi nodded

"I'm sorry...What?" Izzy asked in shock.

"I know a few people who saw the battle in America. They watched the fight over the internet and watched the whole thing." She explained

"Oh." they nodded

"Anything else we need to talk about?" Gatomon asked as Magimon read his book. Magimon raised his hand like he had a burning question.

"Yes son?" Veemon asked

"What was it like when you Dee...Dee En...That thing you did; with Uncle Agumon?" Magimon asked

"... weird." both blinked

"It's like our minds and soul are one. We _are_ the same Digimon, our individuality isn't there. And yet... we **are** both there and talk through every choice we make, talking and making decisions ever micro second without 'actually' talking... if that makes sense to anyone." Vee tried to explain

"Urgh-uh-uh-uh~." Magimon's eyes turned into swirls as he heard that, confused by the wording of it all and went limp in his mothers lap, making everyone laugh

"Hey kids, everyone okay?" Izzy's mother called

"Yeah, thanks mum." Izzy smiled

"We're fine Mrs Izumi." The others responded

 **ring ring**

"That's my D-Terminal." Tai said "Oh. It's Ken."

"You have KEN on your D-Terminal?" TK asked

"Of course." He responded, setting it up "Just in case he needed our help." he flipped open the D-Terminal, reading the message "Okay. So Ken has found something and needs our help."

"Talk about timing." Sora answered

"Good luck." Gomamon waved

"Thanks, see you guys later." Tai waved.

* * *

*time skip*

The group were back in the Digital World, Tai meeting Ken for the meeting. The others were standing back as Tai and Ken chatted "Hey... Hawkmon. Is something different about you?" Veemon asked, tapping his chin

"Um, yes. Care to guess?" Hawkmon responded as he moved his body side to side, humming 'cutely'

"Hmmm." Veemon hummed, looking Hawkmon up and down several times with his hand on his chin "Err...Oh. They're blue." Veemon hummed and finally noticed. "Your claws."

"Are they?" he asked, pushing his leg out and twisting his leg around trying to look sensual

"Well, yeah... Is your leg alright?" Vee asked in worry 'Why is he doing what Gato does?' He thought to himself as he rubbed his head

"It's fine." he mumbled, pulling his leg back ... "... You notice anything else?"

"Err...I err-." Vee mumbled as he didn't know what to say 'Why the heck is he asking me this?' this was the sort of stuff that Gatomon asked him after a make over or something

"Hmm." Gatomon frowned as she thought the same

"Okay." Tai nodded, getting everyone's attention "Guys. Ken has found several damaged control spires which are causing problems with Digital Space. We need to split up and destroy them. TK, Cody and I will get the first one while Ken will go with Yolei and Kari to get the other."

"That's okay with me." Cody answered

"I'm alright with that." Kari agreed

"No." TK growled "I don't trust him around Kari!"

"TK, what-?" Yolei asked

"You want to swap?" Tai asked

"No!" Kari snapped as she walked towards him and jabbed her finger into his chest "TK I am not a little girl. I can look after myself. Tai's the leader, so listen to him. Got it?"

"But Ka-"

"GOT IT?!" She snarled

...

"Fine." he frowned

"... Is... She mad about something?" Yolei asked nervously.

"Yolei, Ken, lets go." Kari commented and walked off

"Okay." The two nodded and were lead by Kari.

* * *

*time skip*

"Wow. There is a lot of fog here." Yolei commented

"And I didn't bring a fog-horn." Wormmon joked, trying to break the tension.

"This fog... makes me feel weird." Kari whispered, her skin getting a coating of goosebumps

"Hmm." Hawkmon grumbled and kicked the ground softly as he walked

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked "You look like your crush has turned you down."

"Haha! Good one!" Hawkmon laughed nervously "I'm just annoyed since I'm trying to think of a good look, something new and stylish, and nothing seems to fit!"

"... you sure it has nothing to do with Vee?" Gatomon asked with a hint of suspicion and jealousy

"WHAT?! No! No! Of course not!" Hawkmon laughed nervously

"Right." Gato frowned

"You know, Kari, I'm getting the same feeling you are." Ken frowned as they walked through the fog "It reminds me of somewhere I have been before... somewhere bad." Ken frowned, looking at his black and grey D3

* * *

*elsewhere*

"I don't like this." BlackGatomon frowned "This place feels... wrong. Wrong on every level."

"It is the mist, my lady." Phantomon explained "It comes from another world. Leaking through."

"Another world?" BlackGatomon asked

"This may help us." Arukenimon frowned "This mist, I can sense it. Reducing the power of Holy Digimon like Angewomon."

"Really?" The black cat champion grinned evilly as Arukenimon plucked hairs from her head

* * *

*back with the group*

"AH!" Kari yelled, gripping her head suddenly and falling to her knees "This... this fog!"

"Kari!" Gatomon gasped

"What's wrong?!" Yolei yelled

"This... this mist! It... it's from, the Dark Ocean!" Kari cried

 **BOOM!**

The group didn't have the chance to react to that as they where attacked by Blossomon, Arukenimon, Phantomon and BlackGatomon

"Wormmon!" Ken called

"Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled

"Right!" both nodded

 **"Hawkmon Digivolve toooooo... AQUILAMON!"**

 **"Wormmon Digivolve tooo... STINGMON!  
Stingmon Digivolve toooooooooo... JEWELBEEMON!"**

Champion and Ultimate took to the air and charged, Kari still on her knees

"Kari! They need our help! Come on!" Gatomon urged

"H-Huh? O-Oh. R-Right." Kari nodded nervously, grabbing her D3 in her shacking hand

 **"Gatomon Digivolve tooo... ANGEWOMON!"** The angel emerged from the light, and groaned "I feel so weak... what's going on?" she whispered

 **"THUNDER PAW!"** BlackGatomon roared, slamming her paw into Angewomon and sending her back into the hillside which shocked everyone

"Angewomon!" Kari called out in fear as she felt the claustrophobia of the Dark Ocean crush around her.

She hugged herself, feeling fear and darkness and panic fill her. It... It wanted her back! The Dark Ocean was trying to take her again!

"No. No, no! Not again!" She whispered in fear, terrified of what lurked in the mists.

"AAAH!" Aquilamon yelled as he was sent crashing in front of Yolei and Kari

"Aquilamon!" Yolei ran to him in fear, hoping he would be okay.

 **Crack**

Yolei looked down, seeing the ground was breaking under the two girls and Aquilamon

"Whats wrong?" BlackGatomon laughed as she punched Angewomon

Angewomon grunted as she was being punched around by BlackGatomon, this place was draining HER strength while BlackGatomon was getting stronger! Suddenly she DeDigivolved, crashing with the others

"G-Gato-!" Kari whimpered as she felt her hope and light sapped away from her.

"I-I beat you." BlackGatomon whispered, realising how strong she was in this fog...and how much stronger her body felt "YOU SEE THAT?! I BEAT YOU! **I** BEAT **YOU**!"

 **Crack!**

"Kari!" Yolei yelled, hugging Kari and Gatomon as the ground began to crack under them... And shattered making the three and Aquilamon fall into the gorge

"KARI! YOLEI!" Ken called out as he saw them fall as he clutched his D3 tightly

"What should I do?" JewelBeemon asked

"We're going after them!" Ken responded and was cut off by Blossomon

"What the heck?" JewelBeemon gasped

"You're not going ANYWHERE...Digimon Emperor." Arukenimon spoke darkly.

Ken growled at the Control Spire Digimon

BlackGatomon's claws were itching for more. She could feel Digivolution at her grasp. She WOULD Digivolve after defeating those Digimon! She would become more powerful!

* * *

*down in the crack*

Hawkmon, Gatomon, Yolei and Kari were trapped, down in the bottom of this dark crack in the earth "Urgh... Ow..." Hawkmon groaned as he tried to get up as he realised he had DeDigivolved

'No... I-I should've... no.' He thought in self-loathing as he felt pain in his wings "Hnn!" He whimpered in pain, feeling his wings almost broken.

"You guys okay?" Yolei asked

"My. My wings." Hawkmon cried as he crawled on the floor.

"I'm. Okay." Gatomon groaned as she tried to get up.

Kari was silent, hugging her legs as she leaned against the wall

"K-Kari? Kari!" Yolei and Gatomon asked in concern as they saw her. Gatomon rushed to her partners side while Yolei knelt next to Hawkmon

"I-I'm sorry. I can't." Hawkmon whispered in pain.

"Shh-shh. It's alright." Yolei hushed him gently.

"It's okay buddy, its okay." Yolei ripped her shirt off and apart, making it into make shift slings for her partner

"Kari, what's wrong? Talk to me." Gatomon asked and heard Kari crying softly "Kari." Gatomon frowned and hugged her.

"The darkness... It's here for me again..." Kari whimpered

Gatomon realised what she meant. When she disappeared...She was in the Dark Ocean. She was afraid of this place! It scared her partner to the core!  
The fog... It was from the Dark Ocean and it was trying to drag Kari back  
"I won't let it take you." Gatomon whispered as she held her but Kari was clearly suffering some PTSD right now

Kari was shuddering in fear, terrified of this place. Of the fog, of its darkness  
Of feeling alone.

'Tai!' She wept 'Where are you?'

* * *

*elsewhere*

Tai felt a shudder going up his spine, like his brotherly senses were tingling "Kari?" he asked, the group of guys facing down random undead ultimates who were guarding the spire

"Tai! What's happened?" TK called out as he and Cody were fighting off the Ultimates.

"We need to hurry up. I think the girls are in danger." Tai called as his D3's began to glow

 **"GREYMON!"**

 **"EXVEEMON!"**

 **"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO... VEEGREYDRAMON!"**

* * *

*with Kari and Yolei*

Kari was shuddering in fear, the faint sounds of Ken fighting with his partner could barely be heard down in the chasm. It felt like there was no way out "All alone... The darkness is going to take me... I can't do anything..." Kari whispered, her eyes fogged over as all her negative feelings were used against her by the vile fog

"Kari. Kari, no. It's not. You-you CAN..." Gatomon frowned as she tried to comfort her.

 **SLAP!**

And Kari was slapped around the face by a pissed and crying Yolei. Kari looked up, looking at her friend and her eyes slowly coming back. as tears were falling from her own eyes

"Kari Kamiya. Don't... Don't you DARE talk about yourself like that again!" Yolei cried "Do... You really think all that? Because it's bullshit!"

"Y-Yolei, I-" Kari frowned, looking up at her, seeing her tears flow down.

"You are the **strongest** , **bravest** girl I have _ever_ met!" Yolei snapped "I am **so** jealous of you! All the guys, and even most of the girls, have crushes on you! You are smart, you are an amazing dancer and athlete, you can cook, your funny, your popular, you're great at photography! You are **amazing**! You can do **anything** you put your mind to! Some stupid darkness ain't got _shit_ on you!"  
Kari just listened to Yolei, feeling her mind and heart filled with this positivity...and how much she was pouring out to her.  
"I mean... Look at me." Yolei commented, hugging herself as she looked down sadly "I'm a lanky nerd girl, I'm like a 5 while you're an 11. I'm a bit of a bitch, hot headed, confrontational and crushing on an older guy with a girlfriend. I'm patheti-"

 **SLAP!**

Kari stood up and had her hand going across Yolei's face, having come to her own senses "K-Kari?" Yolei asked, looking in shock as her hand came to her cheek weakly

"Don't talk like that Yolei, ever!" Kari snapped "You are a brave and amazing girl, much braver than I am! You are comfortable being **yourself** , no matter what! Always speaking your kind and being honest with **who** you are and **what** you want! I'm jealous of _you_ , I wish I could be that open and expressive."

"Kari..." Yolei sniffed and took hold of Kari's hands

"Yolei." Kari smiled, squeezing back. A pale red light shining from their hearts

"Kari."

"Yolei."

"Kari."

"Yolei."

The girls closed their eyes as they leaned forwards, almost kissing, when a miracle happened. They froze as they and their partners was enveloped with this light. In that moment... They were the same.  
The two humans felt their hearts beat as one. Their minds think as one. Every memory and thought flashed before the others mind, every emotion they'd ever felt was felt by the other.  
It was like they had become the same person, in two bodies.

They stared at each other in wonders their D3's shook and glowed

"You love my brother?" Kari asked

"You're in a relationship with Tai?" Yolei asked

"You can to."

"I can?"

"Of course."

Their D3's changed colour and flashed, Gatomon and Hawkmon gasping as they felt a new power fill them

 **"Hawkmon Digivolve toooooooo... AQUILAMON!"**

* * *

*Digivolution scene*

 _Kari and Yolei's D3's flashed, both turning to the same colour scheme. Kari's pink gripped, white based D3 and Yolei's red gripped, white D3 both flashed and changed into the same colour scheme as a pair of white gripped red D3's._  
 _The matching D3's shot blasts of energy which shot through the clouds and collided together to form a red ring of DigiCode_

 ** _"AQUILAMON!"_** _the large bird screeched as it flew into the air as a beam of red light_

 ** _"GATOMON!"_** _the white cat said seriously as she became a pink light as she soared through the sky_

 ** _"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."_** _the two began to spiral each other, forming a red and pink DNA Helix as they flew through the air and into a spinning red ring of DigiCode_

 _In their place was a humanoid Digimon with Aquilamon's talons for feet red fur and tail-feathers from its waist down; the new Digimon's torso and arms were humanoid with white fur, purple wrist stripes, black nailed claws, white arm-wings with red tips, a silver chest guard and metal shoulder-pads with rivet protrusions, a black belt with a silver buckle and red rotation gear like a fan in the centre; a silver head-mounted display that covered its eyes over its human face, Gatomon-like ears and brown human hair at the back._

 ** _"SILPHYMON!"_** _The new Digimon proclaimed_

* * *

*end Digivolution scene*

The two looked in awe and shock, seeing their partners Digivolve together. This...this was amazing as they still felt that... Effect. Their hearts and minds as one

Meanwhile Silphymon was still, looking at his... Her... Its hand

'Is this...Me? Hawkmon...These feelings.' It thought. This new being felt all of both of their lives and feelings, so many emotions and memories. It clenched their hands and sighed heavily. "Let's do this." And picked up their two partners.

* * *

*with Ken*

Ken and Jewelbeemon were panting; this Spire-Digimon was too strong. Stronger than those other Digimon they fought before.

 **FLASH!**

And Silphymon emerged from the crevice surrounded by red-pink energy shaped like a phoenix

"What on Earth?" Jewelbeemon gasped

"Kari? Yolei?" Ken followed up in shock as the new Digimon landed, setting his two partners down gently

"Sorry for the wait. We had to sort some stuff out." Silphymon apologised and cracked their knuckles.

"... No! No! NO!" BlackGatomon yelled

"Now then... you've been hurting our friends." Silphymon glared at Blossomon "Time for you to pay!" the fan in Silphymon's belt began to spin fast, pink and red energy surrounding them and going to their hands **"TOP GUN!"** A powerful ball of energy shot out at Blossomon, pushing deep within its tentacle-vine body as Silphymon brought his hands together and threw his arms forth

Blossomon screamed in pain as it was vaporized by the attack, twisted around and gone into the aether making the group of villains look on shock

"Anyone else?" Silphymon asked, glaring at Arukenimon and BlackGatomon.

Phantomon frowned and pulled out his scythe, prepared for battle "Phantomon, go!" BlackGatomon ordered, seeing how powerful Silphymon was she didn't want to lose her friend.

"For my queen!" he called as he charged forward, attacking Silphymon

The new Digimon raised their arm, blocking the strike before pushing their palm against Phantomon's chest sending it falling back

"Phantomon!" BlackGatomon screamed as she saw him fall to the ground.

"I am not... Done yet." he hissed

Silphymon frowned as it was surrounded by a white and red aura of energy **"STATIC FORCE!"** It yelled, shooting the aura as a phoenix blast

"That fool." Arukenimon leapt away as the attack raved through the air. The attack hit, but it didn't hit Phantomon. It hit a while Gorrilamon that was sneaking up and preparing to attack the three villains while it saw an opening, deleting it

BlackGatomon looked up in shock as she saw Silphymon easily take out that Champion Digimon...what could SHE do? "No... No... No! I almost won! I beat you! This is unfair!" BlackGatomon cried in rage and sadness

"My queen... I'm sorry." Phantomon frowned

"We need to get out of here." Arukenimon stated simply

"I BEAT-!" BlackGatomon lunged at Silphymon with her claws and tried to slash at the DNA Digimon and was flicked away "ARGH!"

"My Lady." Phantomon gasped and tried to get to her, only to be webbed up by Arukenimon and pulled away from the DNA Digimon.

The group watched, seeing the three run away

Silphymon gave a deep sigh... And just stood there. Having an internal conversation and reflection of itself 'These feelings...Hawkmon. Do you really feel this way towards Veemon?' Silphymon asked their core. It was weird talking to itself like this. They weren't sure who was talking to who, what was saying what. They were a mash of minds and feelings  
"Let's go. We shouldn't stay here." Silphymon spoke up as the fog started to fade away, Blosssomon being made from the broken spire

"KARI!" Tai yelled as he, TK, Cody, Patamon and Armadillomon sat atop the back VeeGreydramon

"HEY!" Kari waved as she saw her brother as the dragon landed, Tai jumping at his sister and hugging her

"Thank goodness, you're safe." He sighed in relief and held her tightly.

"Of course I am." she smiled, Yolei shocked she felt the embrace as well

"Gato? Is that you?" VeeGreydramon asked Silphymon, looking at the androgynous Ultimate

"Yeah, it's me...Us. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved to make...THIS." Silphymon answered "We admit. We don't know what we are."

"You're kick-ass, that's what you are." Yolei answered

Silphymon nodded, kissing VeeGreydramon'a nose before splitting into Salamon and Hawkmon's In-Training form, Poromon

VeeGreydramon smiled and turned back to Agumon and Veemon and then Koromom and DemiVeemon, the four In-Training Digimon sat there in the ground "Dang it. Still not used to that." DemiVeemon pouted but shuffled over to Salamon who smiled at her mate and nuzzled his cheek

"Hmm..." Poromon frowned as he looked on at the two and saw Salamon nod at him

Poromon's eyes lit up as he hopped along to DemiVeemon and smiled "You're real cute Vee." he said, letting the innocence of the In-Training form guide jom as he pecked DemiVeemon's cheek... As in literally pecked it, with his beak

"Um...I. I err." DemiVeemon blushed and was REALLY confused right now plus his cheek hurt now

Everyone blinked and looked at each other. Thing were gonna be real different and weird now


	36. Digital Party, A New Type Of Date

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** *points at the chapter and smiles*

 **thunderofdeath97:** DoruGreymon is the digivolution of Dorumon.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Trust me, it'll get weird at first. But better with time.

 **thunderofdeath97:** Um...We'll see.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay. So... this is a unique chapter for Ghost and I to write.

Now, a warning. For people who do not like Yaoi/MaleXMale lemons, there is one in this chapter. There will be a warning so you can skip it if you wish. It will be listed as  
"WARNING! YAOI LEMON!"  
If you wish to skip, go ahead. Look out for  
"YAOI LEMON END!"  
to find the spot where the chapter recontinuous

I hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 35: Digital Party, A New Type Of Date  
**

* * *

"So, Uncle Hawkmon is coming over?" Magimon asked as he held his book.

"Yeah. We... Need to talk." Vee nodded "So you're going to spend some time with Uncle Agumon tonight, okay?"

"Okay." Magimon nodded. "And he's...In the Digital World?" He asked

"No. Around Matt's house." Vee explained

"Oh, okay." He nodded and almost waddled to a backpack for his size. Mostly wobbling because... Lots of stuff "Wha-oof!" Magimon wobbled and fell on his butt again.

"Easy, buddy. I'll help." Veemon answered, helping him

"Do you think you have too much stuff?" Gatomon asked

"Snacks, my book, blanket." Magimon listed off

"'Blanket'?" Gatomon blinked

"Nap time." He answered honestly making the parents smile "I didn't know what to pack so...everything." Magimon answered, his hat slid down his face in an adorable way

"It's okay pal." Vee nodded

"Hey, ready to go?" Tai asked as he and Agumon were ready.

"Yes, uncle Tai." Magimon nodded, Tai and Kari off to visit Yolei

Veemon and Gatomon were now alone together. "...I'm nervous, Gato."

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah, I mean...Hawkmon's coming over and...He's been acting weird. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's still a friend but...I don't know how to hang around him." He answered

"... You're stupid, aren't you?" Gatomon asked "He likes you."

"Yeah...I am stupid." Veemon agreed, rubbing his face. "...Huh?"

"What?" she asked

"I honestly...Hawkmon LIKES me?" He asked

...

 **SLAP!**

"He said, and I quote, 'you are cute' and kissed your cheek." Gatomon commented as she facepalmed, her face in her soft white paw "Plus I was the same being as him. He. Loves. You."

...

"... Oh..." Vee blinked in shock

 **Knock knock**

"That must be him." Gatomon nodded and rushed over opening the door "Hawkmon!" she smiled

"H-Hi Gatomon." he stuttered as she hugged him. He had his talons painted blue again, but he was also wearing a bow around his neck to try and look cuter.

"Come in." Gatomon smiled, whispering as well "Trust me. This will work out."

"Thank you." he nodded. As they walked in, Veemon saw how cute his friend was trying to be. He only ever saw Hawkmon as a friend, but NOW? He felt nervous. Now he knew Hawkmon liked him he was trying to look at him how he looked at Gatomon

"Hey, Hawkmon." Veemon waved as he saw him. "You. **ahem**. You look...nice."

"Thank you, Veemon." He answered as he did the thing where he crossed his arms behind his back and twisted his body a bit

'Oh sheesh.' Veemon gulped nervously.

"Hmm." Gatomon nudged him gently to get him to speak up.

"I-I-er-I..." Vee stuttered, he had NO IDEA what to say. Hawkmon kept quiet, hoping Veemon would say something.

...

"You look nice?" Veemon repeated, his mind literally blank and making the other two fall face first into the ground

 **SLAP!**

"Ow!" Veemon groaned as he was slapped in the back of the head by Gatomon.

"You can do better than that!" She responded

"I-I honestly don't know what to say!" Veemon said, sighing "I... I never imagined this sort of situation would happen with one by my best friends. Let alone it would happen after I mated."

"I'm...your best friend?" Hawkmon asked quietly as he heard that.

"Yeah." Veemon nodded

"Let's... Try this way." Gatomon sighed "Hawkmon. Why do you like Vee?"

"I. I like the fact, he's strong. Confident. And when he Digivolves, it just makes my heart thump." Hawkmon answered "He's always cute and sexy. And oh so handsome, funny and charming. And when he Digivolves... It makes everything twice as noticeable."

Veemon's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes stretched open 'REALLY?!' He thought, amazed that Hawkmon thought _so highly_ about him

"Vee?" she asked

"I...Hawkmon, I'm...Flattered?" He responded cautiously "I... Never really thought about being in this sort of situation. Being with a guy and all. I'm just... I have to admit I don't know how this would work."

"It can work. I mean...It COULD." Hawkmon answered " _We_ could work! If you want to try."

"I have an idea!" Gatomon called with a smile "Let's have a pretend date!"

"A pretend date?" both asked

"Yep!" she smiled "You two act natural, like you are going on a real date to a resteraunt, and I'll be the waitress and the chief!"

"You SURE?" Vee asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah." she smiled

"I like that idea." Hawkmon answered as his beak spread into a wide and happy smile

"Sure." Veemon nodded

"Good!" Gatomon grinned and giggled, remembering her stash of yaoi manga she got off on causing her to get a tiny nose bleed she didn't bother to hide

"So... What do we do?" Veemon asked

* * *

*with Tai and Kari*

Tai and Kari had dropped off Magimon at Matt's, they were sitting together at the park as they waited for Yolei to arrive "Hey, sorry I'm late." Yolei waved.

"No problem, you're on time." Tai reassured her as he wondered why Kari and Yolei wanted to talk to him

"So, we're glad we've got you." Kari smiled to her brother before she kissed the purple haired glasses wearing girl, which Yolei openly returned without hesitation or shock

Tai's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "O. Kay...I see where this is going."

"Yep. I hope you take care of _my_ girlfriend." Kari grinned

"Your girlfriend?" Tai blinked

"You and Kari have to hide what you have." Yolei commented "And the others know you are dating Sora, with everyone thinking Mimi is somehow involved. So I, officially, date Kari. Gets everyone off your back and stops them being suspicious and I get a sexy pair of siblings in secret."

"...Where or when did you plan this?" Tai asked

"When Hawkmon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved." Kari explained "It's... Hard to describe. But when our partners combined... Our minds and souls kinda did the same."

"...I kind of believe it." Tai answered. "I can...vaguely recall the same thing with Matt."

"So... You're okay with this?" Yolei asked, holding Tai's hands tightly

"No, of course not." Tai shook his head with a smile, looking at Yolei in her eyes

"Good!" she grinned "Now let's go somewhere! I... Er... Want to... Do 'stuff'."

"Right. Okay...Shall I tag along? Or leave you two 'girlfriends' to it?" Tai nervously joked

"She wants you to fuck her, Tai you dingus." Kari whispered in her brother's ear

"Yep. Yeah, okay!" Tai nodded and squeaked gently. He had to admit he liked this big time. This nerdy younger girl dating his sister but also wanting him. His sister having a girlfriend to scare off the boys who flirt with her. Another girl to have lots of fun with and to love. It seemed like a triple win. 'Do I have enough condoms?' Tai thought, being a gentleman "We should probably stop by a store." he commented

"OH~. Oh, right." Yolei blinked and nodded with a smile.

"Sure." Kari grinned

After about ten minutes and a quick trip to the shop later; Tai, Kari and Yolei were walking back to Yolei's house while her family was out. Yolei was clearly super excited, having Kari's memories of her times with Tai

"Wow, this must be the first time I've been in your house, Yolei." Tai spoke casually and respectfully as her house was really clean and modest... and VERY big as well

"Yeah, the first time I've had a boy over too." She nodded and blushed "... Or a girl."

"Enough warm up!" Kari called, pulling Yolei into a kiss. Kari's lips crashed into Yolei's, her arms going over her body sensually. She held the girl close, running her hands through the purple hair

Tai gulped and smiled, reaching for his shirt 'Guess I should prepare for them.' He thought tenderly as he got ready as he saw the girls passionately kiss ad strip

"You. Your kisses." Yolei gasped as she held her.

"Good?" Kari asked, only in her sexy pink underwear

"When did you-?" Yolei asked

Kari just winked with a puckish grin as Yolei noticed _she_ was only in her modest purple underwear

"...She's a sexy ninja." Tai admitted as he was standing in his boxers

"I know." Yolei gulped, looking at Tai's boxers. They seemed to be...VERY filled with his member.

"Before we get to this, we should get ready." Tai encouraged

* * *

*back at the Kamiya apartment, 'Cafe Gato'*

"Welcome to Cafe Gato. Table for two?" Gatomon smiled, somewhat dressed as a 'maid'.

Veemon stood there, Hawkmon's wing looped around his arm and holding said arm like the traditional position of a 'girl' on a date "Y-Yes please." Vee nodded, gulping a bit at seeing his mate in that dress

"This way, I've got a good seat." Gatomon answered as she giggled like a pervert, holding back a nose bleed as she lead the two to the Kamiya's table

"Thank you." Hawkmon responded as they were brought to the table and sat down.

"Here are your menus." Gatomon said as she passed small pieces of paper with like two dishes written on it before she ran off 'It's just like my manga!' she thought

"So um. What-what would you...Like?" Veemon asked nervously.

"Well we have a choice between fish and... chicken." Hawkmon commented with a small laugh "I think I'll go with the fish."

"I..." Vee said as he looked at the menu, flinching as he thought about who their chief was "... the... the chicken for me."

"O-Oh..." Hawkmon blinked and blushed

...

"N-Not like that!" Vee squeaked

"I know. I know." Hawkmon nodded nervously

"So..." Vee mumbled, with absolutely **no** idea what to say

"Vee. Don't... don't think of me as 'a guy you're on a date with.'." Hawkmon mumbled/encouraged "Think of me as... as... as Hawkie, your date. Ignore... ignore my gender. And think about me as just... just **me**."

"Okay... Hawkie. You're... you're right." Veemon nodded and flinched, shame feeling him. 'Hawkie' had a point, if this had _any_ chance of working he had to see Hawkie as a person and not just the blanket thought of 'its my guy friend Hawkmon' "You're right. I'm sorry." he reached over and took held of Hawkmon's hand-wing, squeezing softly

'Vee.' Gato thought with a smile as she listened in. He was being so sweet, and he finally got it. It was the feelings that mattered, not the gender, if those feelings were real

"Thank you... Vee." Hawkie smiled softly

"It's only fair." Vee smiled as he let his thoughts about Hawkmon's... Hawkie's gender just disappear "Got to show my cute date a great time."

"C-Cute?" Hawkie asked with a blush, Vee smiling and nodding

"Are you ready to order?" Gatomon asked as she came back, her tail waving behind her

"I'll have the chicken ramen." Vee nodded

"The salmon on the bed of greens for me." Hawkie smiled

"My favorites." she grinned "Any drinks you would like?"

"What would my date like?" Vee asked as he felt himself more at ease, smiling charmingly

"Oh~" Hawkie fluttered his eyelashes, feeling charmed "I would like a cherry soda."

"A cherry soda to share, please." Vee smiled

"Share?" Hawkie blinked in shock and smiled

"Of course." Gato grinned widely "Your food will be ready in a few minutes. And I shall be back in a few moments with your drinks." she curtsied and went into the adjacent kitchen, this scenario being just like her favorite manga

* * *

*with Tai, Kari and Yolei*

Yolei shuddered as she felt Tai and Kari rub some lotion into her skin, Tai and Yolei doing the same for Kari. The two girl's skin sleek and shiny with the oil. All three just in their underwear  
The oil was a relaxing supplement that would ease any of the pain the girls might feel during what they where about to do

"I think we're ready." Tai nodded as he pulled back

"Finally." Yolei shuddered

"Time for the grand reveal!" Kari grinned, ripping Tai's boxers away dramatically and revealing his hard throbbing cock

"Oh... wow..." Yolei gulped, nervously getting on her knees

"Well. Time for a good old blowjob lessons!" Kari smiled as she knelt next to her girlfriend, the cock throbbing between their faces

"Alright." Yolei gulped

"Take your time." The DigiDestined of Bravery encouraged, smiling softly at the two

The purple haired girl nodded and gulped, licking her lips

"First, plant a soft kiss." Kari encouraged, kissing the tip

"Right." Yolei nodded and copied her action, tasting Tai's cock for the first time and shuddering

"Now, a few more kisses." Kari encouraged "While holding his cock and rubbing it."

"O-Okay." Yolei bit her lip, following the DigiDestined of Light's instructions. She gripped the cock in her hand, feeling its size and warmth. She was almost overwhelmed instantly and licked her lips, kissing the tip again and again

"Good, good." Tai encouraged, some pre-cum forming at the tip

'Salty.' she thought as she unconsciously sucked up the pre, happy to do so

"Now, some soft licks at the tip, slowly spreading it around the tip and down the sides." Kari explained, unhooking Yolei's bra as she worked

"Hmm~" Yolei moaned at the taste, doing as she was instructed. The Inheritor of Sincerity and Love let her tongue slip from her soft lips, swirling around the tip and **really** tasting Tai's member... and she loved it, her tongue sliding all over his member

* * *

*back at 'Cafe Gato'*

"... and then Armadillomon said 'wait, that **wasn't** food?" Vee smiled making Hawkie laugh

"Oh that guy is such a black hole when it comes to food." Hawkie laughed softly, smiling lovingly at Vee. The two had their food now, wining and dining as they talked and bonded on a more emotional level

"Yeah, pour guy." Vee nodded "You know... this has been -really- fun."

"It has." Hawkie smiled over the edge of his glass

"Yeah." Vee smiled "And... I kinda... want to kiss you."

"Y-You do?" Hawkie gasped

"You do?" Gato squealed in the background, but was ignored

"Yes... yes, I do." Vee nodded, clearly more confident

"I... I would to." Hawkie nodded with a smile "But... I don't think that we _can_ kiss. With my... beak and all."

"We won't know if we don't try." Vee suggested, leaning forward. He was fulfilling his role as the Digimon of Bravery, leaning forward and preparing to press his lips against Hawkie's beak

'He... he's doing it...' Hawkie and Gato thought with blushes, Hawkie's heart was beating wildly while Gato was shaking wildly with a nosebleed. Hawkie gulped and closed his eyes, leaning forward

" _yes! yes! yes! yes!_ " Gato whispered as she watched the two getting close, almost moaning

The two grew closer, Gato watching closely, until finally...

 **Chu~**

Vee's scaly lips pressed against the tip of Hawkie's beak, the two attempting to kiss

"SQUEEEEEEEEE~~~~~" Gato squealed as she gained an explosive nosebleed and came **hard** , falling back and passing out

Vee and Hawkie kissed for several moments, their tongues pushing out and touching each other softly, before they broke the kiss with blushes and smiles

"That... was good." Vee smiled charmingly, being honest

"Ha~ ha~ ha~" Hawkie panted before kissing Vee again, deeper this time. They lasted for several more moments, their tongues battling and lovingly stroking each others tongues before they broke the kiss again "It was... better than I could imagine~" Hawkie panted

"I'm glad." Vee smiled as he returned to eating "... hmm~, it's good. But your beak was better."

 **WARNING! YAOI LEMON!**

Hawkie blushed brighter and smiled... and **he** got brave. Vee had done so much for him... it was time to show his 'date' a good time, returning the favour. He leaned back in his seat and extended his leg, pushing a blue pained talon against the slit of Vee's pouch and pushing in

"A-Ah~!" Vee gasped in shock, feeling Hawkie's toe in his pouch. The talons softly pulled Vee's member free from his pouch, the white shaft quickly growing hard as Hawkie started to give the dragon a footjob 'Well. From first date to third base.' He thought jokingly as he gripped the table, feeling Hawie work his foot

"How is it?" Hawkie asked as he played with Vee's cock. He was working the blue painted talons as best he could, rubbing and squeezing the white cock

"Good... Different but... But good." Vee nodded and moaned. Hawkie smiled at that, continuing it and hoped that Veemon would cum soon and actually being very eager for that outcome "Hawkie!" Vee moaned as his member throbbed, ropes of white launching out and landing on Hawkie's feet making the bird moan at the feeling

"AH!" Hawkie gasped as he saw how much Vee came. It was MUCH more than he thought and his foot felt great. He loved when he came on his own talons, but Vee's felt even warmer and stickier. It felt better! 'So warm~' he thought

"Oh... Fuck yeah..." Vee panted as his member grew soft and went back into his pouch "That... You are good at that."

"Thank you. I've practised." Hawkie admitted as he pulled his foot back, a feathered finger reaching down and getting some of the dragons cum on the tip. He brought it up and licked his feather carefully, tasting him

"You taste sweet." He smiled

"I guess...Gato never-...G-Gato?" Vee responded as he looked down at his mate and double-took as he saw her.

"What did I miss?" she asked as she sprung awake

"Hawkie just gave me a footjob and licked it up." Vee answered casually.

"...Ah~!" Gatomon smiled and fell back

"I think she's making more mess than we are, darling." Hawkie giggled

"Darling?" Vee asked

"O-Oh. Sorry. Do you not like that?" Hawkie blushed

"No. It's fine. Call me that as much as you want." Vee laughed softly

"I-Okay."

 **YAOI LEMON END!**

* * *

*at Tai, Kari and Yolei*

Tai was currently being given a tit-job, his cock sliding between Yolei's supple breasts while Kari rubbed her slit "Yeah, yeah, that's it." Kari encouraged. Part of her was annoyed at having the smallest boobs of the harem, but seeing her brothers cock between Yolei's breasts was so hot

"Yolei, I'm gonna cum!" Tai panted and squirted over her breasts as the oil on her body made her breasts slippery and her titfuck feel extra good

"Kya~" Yolei gasped in shock as Tai let out another large load, covering her breasts and face. She fell back onto her ass, panting as the oil and sperm dripped over her body.

"Beautiful..." Tai praised honsrlty, making her blush and smile

"Mine!" Kari said as she tackled Yolei and started licking up the cum and flavoured oil before kissing Yolei and sharing it with her

"...Fuck me on a bike. That's hot." He whispered as he saw them

"We will when you learn how to ride a motorbike." Kari joked

Tai nodded with a wry smirk and slapped Kari's ass while she was on top of Yolei making her moan before he pushed his member into his sisters vagina, a condom carefully placed on. Yolei looked up as she saw Tai thrust into Kari, filling her pussy with his cock, rubbing Kari's clit with her hand. She smiled up at her official girlfriend, rubbing her clit happily while Tai slammed his hard cock into his sister

"T-Tai! AH~! Yes!" Kari moaned

"Fuck, you're so tight." He moaned, slamming his cock into her.

"So pretty." Yolei panted as she watched, rubbing Kari's clit faster

Kari gasped, arching back as her breasts rubbed against Yolei's briefly "Oh Yolei~" she moaned deeply

"Kari, ready for the first load?" Tai moaned as he fucked her.

"Yeah!" she shuddered happily and with three last thusts, Tai filled the condom with his seed, 'filling' Kari with his cum making her moan happily

"You ready, Yolei?" He asked, slowly pulling out and replaced the condom.

"Y-Yes." she squeaked

Tai nodded and kissed her tenderly, stroking her body before slowly penetrating her flower. He spread her virgin hole, spreading her slowly "Tell me if it's too much." He asked, being considerate for her.

"FUCK! STOP STOP STOP!" she shrieked in pain. Tai immediately stopped and pulled back "I SAID STOP!" she yelled, making Tai freeze. He stopped moving at all

"S-Sorry!" Tai apologised, standing over her. Yolei gave a few deep breaths, calming her mind and body "Shall I-?" He asked nervously, feeling worried he was hurting her.

"It... Its okay." she nodded, her glasses falling down her face a bit and making her look sexier "You... you can move now."

"Okay." Tai nodded, slowly pushing inside of Yolei's virgin flower, kissing her to lessen the pain and fill it with his member. His hips slid in and out slowly, starting a rather soft and gentle pace.

"Ah~!" Yolei gasped, her head falling back as pleasure started to fill her body

"You're finally a woman~." Kari smiled, praising her with a tender kiss on the forehead

"It feels... Good!" Yolei moaned

"It'll feel better, soon. Promise." Tai whispered, thrusting slowly and shaping her pussy with his cock's shape

"Better?" she asked eagerly

"Yes. Better." He kissed her, sliding his hands down to her ass and groped it as he slowly lifted her up. He pulled back, sitting back and beginning to bounce the violet haired girl on his lap. Slamming her up and down his cock, pushing it deeper and harder "Yes. Better." He kissed her, sliding his hands down to her ass and groped it as he slowly lifted her up. He pulled back, sitting back and beginning to bounce the violet haired girl on his lap. Slamming her up and down his cock, pushing it deeper and harder.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~!" Yolei's eyes widened as she felt Tai's cock penetrate her deeply as she was experiencing her first orgasm from her secret boyfriend.

* * *

*With Vee, Hawkie and Gato*

Vee and Hawkie finished their meal and were missing a bit "I had a great time." Hawkie said, his foot making small circles

"Yeah, same here." Vee agreed, kissing back.

Gatomon was still blushing as she saw them, rubbing herself lightly as she sat back

"We can do more, if you want." Veemon offered, finding himself getting hard

"Really?" Hawkie's eyes widened.

Gatomon IMMEDIATELY stood up as she heard that, wanting to NOT miss this.

"Yeah." Vee nodded, reaching up for Hawkie's headband to take it off but wanting permission. Hawkie nodded and let him, leaning down gently as Vee removed it

Gato gasped, clutching her heart at the act of trust

Vee removed the headband and feather. Revealing all of Hawkie's white feathered head, and the red feathered V marking on his forehead

"Hey, we match." Vee smiled and joked, pushing their foreheads together

'Kiss, kiss, kiss, KISS!' She thought excitedly and was rewarded when they did show, sharing a quick peck on the lips, before Hawkie got on his knees. Gato squeaked happily and ran to her room, she was going to get a camera.

 **WARNING! YAOI LEMON!**

"I've never... done this before. Touched another..." Hawkie mumbled, knowing that a beak made blowjobs impossible and that a 'wingjob' would be the best that could be offered

"Me neither." Vee smiled "I've never had a pretty bird on their knees before."

"Vee~" Hawkie whined and blushed, but the smile would not leave his face

"Okay, get to it!" Gato said eagerly as she came back, recording these events while sliding one of Kari's dildos into her pussy

'...of course.' Vee deadpanned as he saw his mate as he realised this was all her living out one of the manga's she masterbates to. But he couldn't complain as he felt Hawkie's wing rubbing his member softly, the feeling of feathers rubbing the soft white flesh being new and amazing 'Well. If THEY'RE happy; I'm happy.' He thought gently moaning gently. They were what mattered to him, if they wanted to play naughty games like this then he'd play along without hesitation

"How does it feel, Vee?" Hawkie asked as he continued it, blushing at the sight of Gatomon

"You... it feels... you're good at this." Vee gasped and panted

Hawkie smiled and continued, licking him as awkwardly as possible to tease him and while it was awkward it was cute and he did he best 'Vee. Feel good Vee.' he thought

"Oh, man... wh-What to... Ah~." He moaned as he was shocked by how Hawkie's tongue flicked against the tip, his cock throbbing and cumming. Vee's seed squirted out, landing inside and filling Hawkie's beak

"Hmm~. Thank you, Vee." Hawkie smiled, savouring the taste "It tastes good." Hawkie swirled the seed around, savouring the flavour. The cum waved side by side, almost spelling around the sides of the beat, before the bird swallowed loudly

"You did that on purpose; didn't you?" He asked

"Maybe." Hawkie smiled. He turned around and belt over, Hawkie pushing his read feathered ass high into the air "If... If you want."

Vee gulped and then turned to Gato... who was nodding excitedly "Okay." Vee nodded, admittedly hard, as he grasped Hawkie's hips

Hawkie gasped as he readied himself for Vee's dragon cock 'This is really happening!' he thought, feeling himself hard

'Do it! Do it! Do it!' Gato thought, trying to keep the camera steady as she used the pink dildo to fuck herself

Vee took a deep breath and pushed past the clenched asshole, groaning as a tightness surrounded him

Hawkie gasped as he felt his ass penetrated by his crush, now his mate. His desire was fulfilled. He felt his ass spread open, the large white member pushing in and widening him 'He's... thick~!'

"Grrr~" Vee growled softly, like the dragon he was, as he pushed deeper and shaped Hawkie's ass to fit his cock "Fuck. You're. TIGHT!" Veemon grunted, pushing deeper within his lover. Holding the feathery hips tight he finally started to pull out and pushing back in, getting deeper with each thrust as he started to actually fuck the tight ass

"A-Ah!~" Hawkie gasped and moaned in shock and pleasure

"Yes, Yes, YES~!" Gatomon gasped as she saw this.

"Really, Gato? Really?" Vee asked, turning to her.

"What?" she smiled innocently at him

"Little. Awkward!" Vee answers, hugging Hawkie's hips. He slammed his hips harder and faster, growling as his member was squeezed as he fucked his new mate

"O-Oh Vee~ You're so big~!" Hawkie moaned "So big and thick~! You feel so good~!"

'God, I wonder what Tai's up too?' Vee thought as he thrust his hips

 **YAOI LEMON END!**

* * *

*With Tai*

Tai was on his back, holding onto Yolei's hips as the purple haired girl happily slammed her hips up and down his member while Kari used a strap on to fill the violet haired girls ass 'Only a virgin an hour ago. Now she loves dick. God.' Tai thought to himself

"Hmm~ I'm so lucky! AH! AH!" Yolei moaned

"You. And me both." Kari panted as she thrust in Yolei's ass

"I get... both siblings fucking me... at the same time!" Yolei grinned happily

'Lucky's a Understatement!' Tai thought, kissing Yolei. He broke the kiss and then kissed Kari, cumming from Yolei's tight pussy "Fuck!~"

Yolei could feel the condom fill in her pussy, falling onto Tai's chest in ecstasy "Yes~" she moaned happily, her tongue hanging out of her mouth

"Think we broke her." Kari teased.

"Better her than the condom." Tai chuckled "I think I have one load left, wanna have a snack?"

"Please~." Kari smiled and knelt down. Tai stood tall and threw the condom away, pushing his member into the DigiDestined of Light's wet and hungry mouth. And Kari was only too happy to accept it, sucking his cock while her tongue played with his head. She hugged his thighs, happily slurping his member as she looked up at him with a very lewd face

"You're a slutty little sister." Tai teased as he cupped her cheek. He held her face softly, fucking her face just how she liked. Filling every inch of her throat, making her gag sexily

"Hmm~" Yolei moaned as she awoke and smiled at the sight, crawling over

"Hey, sleepy." Tai joked as he held Kari's face.

"Hi." Yolei smiled "How's my girlfriend mouth?"

"Fantastic. I can see why you like her." He joked.

"You to." Yolei grinned and leaned down. She took Tai's balls into her mouth and started to suck

"Hmm~" Kari moaned giving some audible gags as she wanted Tai to cum.

"Oh~ FUCK!" He gasped, feeling his last load about to cum "Keep at it girls, I'm real close!"

"HMMM~!" Kari smiled and continued to suck Tai's dick, moulding her throat to its shape.

"Fuck~!" Tai moaned happily as he came, filling Kari's throat and mouth

Kari moaned, gulping down the cum 'So creamy~'

"Swallow that cum you slut." Yolei panted, grinning at Kari

"So good." Tai panted, his cock coming free of his sisters mouth with a 'pop'

"Come 'ere." Yolei panted, pulling the panting Kari into a deep kiss

"Hmmm~" both girls moaned, the girlfriends sharing Tai's cum

"Four girlfriends? I am lucky." Tai panted with a smile

* * *

*at Cafe Gato* **WARNING! YAOI LEMON!  
**

Hawkie moaned as he was resting on his side, his leg over Vee's shoulder as the dragon was thrusting with all his might. Hawkie's member was rock hard, pre-cum dripping from the tip as Hawkie's eyes where rolled up in his head "Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Vee~! Vee~!"

"Hawkie. Hawkie. I'm close!" Vee gasped, giving one hard thrust and pushing his small knot into Hawkie's tight hole "HAWKIE!" he moaned, cumming inside the birds ass

"VEE~!" Hawkie squealed in lust and joy, his cock throbbing and cumming

"No you don't." Gato panted as she planned to stop the two making a mess, wrapping her mouth around Hawkie's member and sucking out his cum

"MMM?!" Hawkie shrieked in shock and amazement, his back arching as his mind went back

"Oh... fuck..." Vee panted, his cock growing soft and slipping from his new lovers hole. His cum leaked out, Hawkie laying on the ground "That... that was good." he said, shocked sex with a guy felt so good... no, it wasn't sex with a guy. Sex with _Hawkie_ felt good, their love felt good

"Bwe?" Gato asked as she pulled back from Hawkie's member, her cheeks bulged

"Yeah?" Vee asked, shocked when she kissed him... and he happily returned it, tasting Hawkie's sperm as she shared it with him "Hmm~"

 **YAOI LEMON END!**

"V... Vee? Gato?" Hawkie panted

"Welcome to the family Hawkie." Gato panted and smiled, licking her lips

"Yeah, I love you Hawkie." Vee smiled

* * *

*with Magimon*

"... never again." Matt commented as he, Gabumon and Agumon finally got the child to sleep

 **FLUSH!**

And the sprinkler system suddenly started up, putting out the fires in the apartment

"Hey Ma-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Matt's father smiled as he walked in, only to scream horror at the sight before him

"Don't ask." all three said together


	37. Flying Bat, The New Devil Is Born

**Lonestar88:** We don't do yaoi a lot. This is our first _real_ yaoi couple and lemon  
But even then, we never put important plot details into lemons. So don't worry

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yes, Gatomon has a Yaoi stash. She is a massive Yaoi fangirl and love the stuff. As for your anonymous review:  
 **Anonymous review** : First off, I would like to apologise if you feel the relationship was rushed and not to our normal standards. However my next point are several points you brought up have either missed context clues we have made clear with the story or are missing a piece of information meant to fix said issue

First is why Gatomon is willing to do this. Well... she likes Yaoi. We made that clear. Next is the DNA Digivolution. Her and Hawkmon's hearts where LITERALLY one, as where their souls. She knew how much Hawkmon loved Vee

Next, Veemon already having a mate and child and how Hawkmon was ignoring that. Well... we have made it very clear that Digimon see no problem with polygamy. In fact, for them, it is natural. Normal. Which makes even more sense when you remember, in our fic, Digimon actually GIVING BIRTH is close to a 1 in a trillion chance

And the final aspect is that you mentioned Veemon not 'fighting back'. Well...  
Veemon and Hawkmon are _old_ friends. And Hawkmon didn't say 'imagine I am someone else' and 'it _will_ work if we try'. He said 'ignore my gender' and 'it _could_ work if we try'. So to put it simply, Veemon ignored the fact that Hawkmon was a guy. He was just hanging out with his longtime friend, and by the time the lemon came around Veemon didn't care Hawkmon was a guy. he wanted the _person_ not the _gender_.

I hope I helped your confusion and worry

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **fresh prince1** : Of course, Grey's considerate like that.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yes. Yes she does.

 **thunderofdeath97** : We're not having Dorumon or DoruGreymon in this story.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay here is chapter 34... _oh god! CHAPTER 34 ALREADY?!_

WHAT THE HELL?!

How did we we get so many done SO fast?!

Incredible.

Anyway, it is time for a new chapter. And a long awaited growth of a certain black cat

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 34: Flying Bat, The New Devil Is Born  
**

* * *

Kari smiled as she put her books away after class, putting her bag over her shoulder "Hey Kari, you seem real happy recently. Especially with this being the first day back to school. Good news?" TK asked as he followed Kari out of the classroom

"You could say that." Kari smiled as they walked down the hallway

"Kari~!" a familiar voice cheered

"Yolei!" Kari smiled as she turned around, the violet haired girl running towards her.

Yolei wrapped her arms around Kari as soon as they neared each other, Kari jumping as she did so. Yolei held her shorter girlfriend up so their eyes where level, Kari's feet nearly half a foot off the ground. The two kissing as Yolei span on the spot, the two twirling as the girlfriends kissing happily and the hall went silent

Everyone shutting up entirely as they saw the beautiful Kari Kamiya being picked up by Yolei Inoue and kissed.

No one knew what to say

TK looked in shock, the girl he had a crush on... didn't have one on him. The girl he said he loved, and who he was '1000% sure she loved him back'... Liked girls? That... That didn't make sense!  
'What is going on?' He thought in angered confusion

The girls broke the kiss and Yolei set her girlfriend on the ground, Kari resting her forehead against the violet haired girl's chest as they held each other "Want to get out of here?" Yolei asked gently

"Lunch outside? That sounds perfect." Kari smiled

* * *

*in the Digital World*

BlackGatomon was alone, attacking anything she could get her paws on in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Most of it was rocks, trees and the rare occasion, Rookie level Digimon. It was sort of pathetic for her. Until, finally, she broke down crying and fell to her knees "It's not... It's not fair!" she cried "I finally won! I finally beat her! I'd finally avenged mummy and papa! I **won**! And she... She just gets stronger! She cheats!"

 **CRASH!**  
 **CRASH!**

She gave sever powerful punches to the ground as she cried " ** _WHY CAN'T I BEAT HER?!_** "  
Her claw-fists were scuffed and throbbing with pain. She just wanted to win. She wanted this to be over. The stupid bitch would be reborn! She just wanted **ONE** win to let her parents rest in peace! To avenge her family and put the past behind her!  
"Mama. Father. Why? Why can't I get...stronger?" She wept, falling to the floor.

"Hello little one." an almost British accent said behind her. BlackGatomon blinked and turned around, seeing who was there. It was a human man wearing a large blue coat with silver cuffs, yellow gems on the cuffs and over his shoulders, a blue tall hat with a silver belt, brown shoes and gloves, blue trousers and a cane in his right hand "Hello my dear, what appears to be the problem?" he nodded

"Who? Who are you?" She asked, worried that he was another human or worse... like Aru.

"My name is Mummymon. Have you seen my love, Arukenimon?" the man asked charmingly

"Yes. I have. Why?" BlackGatomon answered cagily, keeping her information to herself.

"GLORIOUS!" he cheered, picking her up and pulling her into a tight hug

"Gack! Wh-What're you-?" BlackGatomon choked as she was hugged while being embarrassed as hell. No one has hugged her like this since her mother!

"Can you take me to her, Miss?" Mummymon asked politely with a beaming smile

"I guess." she grumbled

"Wonderful! Oh, and don't think I'll forget this. I never forget a debt." Mummymon smiled as he put her down. BlackGatomon grumbled and lead him through the forestl. As they walked, Mummymon kept his stride with BlackGatomon until they finally arrived at camp

"My Lady. Who is this?" Phantomon asked as he saw them.

"Mummymon?" Arukenimon asked, pulling her glasses down lightly

"Aru! My dear friend. I've found you." Mummymon smiled, seeing her again as he bowed dramatically, looking up at her lovingly

"How did you find me?" She asked as she saw him

"Lots and lots and lots of searching, my love." He proclaimed

"Oh my." Arukenimon smiled and kissed his hidden lips, hugging him again.

"Old acquaintances, I take it?" Phantomon asked as he saw them while BlackGatomon was silent and looked on

"What have you been up to, my love?" He asked to Aru

"Fulfilling our purpose. And using these control spires to try and destroy the DigiDestined." The white haired woman commented

"And I guess it's not going well." He frowned, sounding sympathetic

"You are here now. We can do it together." she purred

"Of course, My Love." He answered, kissing her and held her hand before he kissed her bare shoulder and slowly kissed down her arm in an overly romantic fashion

"... I think this is going to make me fat." BlackGatomon mumbled "It's all sugar, way too sweet."

"You'll find someone yourself. That'll make you stronger than ever." Arukenimon answered as Mummymon was now kissing her booted feet, the sight looking nearly comical

BlackGatomon sneered for a moment before she smiled, remembering that cute Veemon

* * *

*in the human world*

"Tai!" TK called out as he saw him.

"TK, slow down." Matt responded as he saw his brother run towards them as Tai was coaching the women's soccer team

"Carry on, ladies. Janie, I want to see three goals." Tai pointed to the current girl. "What's up?" He asked He blinked, seeing TK rushing forth "Matt? TK? What's up?"

"Kari. Kari, she-." TK panted as he stopped in front of them. "Dating. Dating Yolei."

"Yeah... I know." Tai blinked, shocked TK was racing at him before quickly going on with the set up the lie "They got together after they first formed Silphymon. Kari's always liked girls."

"She told you that?!" TK snapped

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?" Tai responded "She's my little sister and we've always been close. It was weird at first but I've grown to accept it. Plus it means we've had a lot of help for each other."

"...oh. I. I guess. Um, yeah." TK shrunk back as he heard that. He looked really upset and depressed as he lowered his head

"TK, are you okay, buddy?" Matt asked his little brother

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." TK nodded and walked away

Tai saw the way TK lowered himself and began to ponder. Was he in love with Kari?  
Oh well, pour guy "So, we heading to the Digital World tonight?"

"Can't, band practice." Matt nodded

Tai nodded in response "Right, maybe the others will come."

"Maybe." TK whispered and walked off

Tai didn't know what to say, but he could sort of understand. Someone having a crush on another person who didn't reciprocate their feelings... it was painful.

"So. Training the female soccer team." Matt smirked

Tai sighed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "No."

"No~?" He teased

"No." Tai shook his head.

* * *

*at the computer room, with the Digimon*

"So, what's goin' on, Patamon?" Armadillomon asked.

"TK's all set for winning the next basketball game!" Patamon smiled

"Hey, that's great." He responded in a supporting tone... "I think. '

"Yeah, he's been training hard and is pumped up." Patamon answered proudly

Vee and Hawkie where sat near a corner, talking and laughing softly

"Those two have been getting along a whole lot more recently." Armadillomon blinked

"Yeah, I wonder what happened?" Patamon pondered as he saw them.

Gato was silent about the subject and giggled, knowing Hawkie wanted the relationship secret as he wasn't sure how the others would react 'They are so good.' she thought, respecting Hawkie's wishes to hide his sexuality

"Seed!" Magimon called as he pointed his wand at a potted plant

 **puf**

"Oh." he pouted making his mother smile

"Hey, Gato; what's going on with them?" Armodillomon asked in confusion, nodding at Veemon and Hawkmon

"Nothing, they are best best friends." Gato grinned lightly, holding back any perverted giggles

"..." Patamon didn't know what to say, just seeing them act like that and he shrugged

 **Creeeeeeak**

The door opened, the DigiDestined entering the room "Hey." they greeted

"Hey guys." Vee waved as he saw them.

"Ready to get going?" Tai asked as he unclipped his D3's

Behind him Kari and Yolei where holding hands, Yolei resting her head atop the shorter girls "...How did-? When-?" Patamon asked in shock.

"Must've happened a while back, I guess." Armadillomon answered

"Let's go." Cody nodded

"Wait, where's TK?" Patamon asked worriedly

"Huh?" The group blinked

"Isn't he with you?" Patamon asked, not seeing his partner.

"I'm here." TK waved as he walked in

Patamon sighed in relief and flew over to his friend "I'm glad you're okay." he smiled

"Let's go." TK said, using his D3

"Right." The group nodded and teleported straight into the Digital World.

 **FLASH!**

"Looks like the place is a bit brighter." Yolei smiled as she looked around seeing the sun was brighter, making everyone able to clearly see the area

"I-Wow." Kari blinked as she instantly came to a stop, noticing everyone but Tai was wearing new cloths.  
Kari was now wearing a tight, thin pink shirt that stopped halfway down her stomach. The shirt was low cut and was long sleeve, the shirt having inbuilt fingerless gloves and she had some gaps around her shoulders showing her bare flesh. Over that shirt, to not show more flesh, she wore an overly large and loose sleeveless yellow shirt that stopped just under her breasts but went up to her collarbone, the yellow shirt having a few pale pink diamonds near the bottom. She also wore yellow booty shorts, white thigh high socks and her normal trainers.  
Finally she wore a pink scarf similar to what she wore as a child, wrapped around her neck in a way that made it look like a tiny cape  
Overall it was a thin and 'light' outfit perfect for summer going to Autumn

Cody was wearing a beige shirt like his old one, but it was more form-fitting, dark grey trousers and comfy boots.

TK was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt, a lighter green sleeveless jacket, some loose jeans and some wristbands alongside his hat

Yolei was now wearing a light blue shirt, with a light red jacket; her trousers were dark blue and carrying a satchel over her shoulder, white fingerless gloves and short boots.

"Is this like how we changed into swimsuit a few weeks ago?" Kari asked

"You all look cool!" Magimon smiled

"You guys look great." Tai commented

"Yeah. Thanks." TK mumbled.

"Yes you do." Kari smiled at Yolei

"So, what're we waiting for?" Agumon asked. The group nodded, pulling out their Digivices

 **"GREYMON!"**  
 **"EXVEEMON!"**  
 **"AQUILAMON!"**  
 **"ANKYLOMON!"**  
 **"MAGNAANGEMON!"**  
 **"ANGEWOMON!"**

* * *

*time skip*

"TIMBER!" Ankylomon called out as he and MagnaAngemon knocked down a Dark Spire.

"We are doing great." Tai nodded as he looked at the map of the Digital World, about 75% of the the world's spires having been destroyed

"If we keep up like this, we will be finished by the end of the month." Yolei grinned

"Meaning we will just have that Arukenimon, BlackGatomon and Phantomon to deal with." TK growled

"We don't have to do that!" Kari snapped "I mean... maybe Arukenimon. She is clearly plotting something but..."

"BlackGatomon is Myotisemon's daughter!" TK snapped "And Phantomon *WORKED* for Myotisemon! And both of them worked for the Digimon Emperor! We should take them down!"

"TK. She's basically an upset child." Tai frowned "We hurt her om killing her father, and being away from the Digital World to allow the Dark master's to take over which lead to her mothers death."

"But they still hurt so many people." Cody said "We have to stop them, they should be punished for everything they've done wrong."

"Cody..." Ankylomon frowned

 **RUMBLE!**

"What's that?" Greymon asked

 **VROOM!**

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Tai yelled, the Digimon defended their partners... as a giant red open roofed car burst over the hill top with four figures inside... and three figures screaming their heads off

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** BlackGatomon, Phantomon and Arukenimon screamed as they jumped over the group of DigiDestined... and crashed

 **CRASH!**

The DigiDestined watched and blinked, seeing the car wreck before them

The car had flipped upside down and smoking. BlackGatomon somehow sitting atop the bottom, now top, of the car while Phantomon flouted harmlessly above the car. Arukenimon was lying on her stomach on the ground, the car hovering just above her... and Mummymon crushed under the front of the car

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped in horror as Kari jumped into her arms, looking away  
Cody looked away while TK put his hand on the kids shoulder  
Tai looked at them sadly, prepared to call a truce...

"Where did you learn to drive?!" Arukenimon snapped, slapping Mummymon's 'dead' body

"I'm sorry, I got a bit over excited." Mummymon commented as he suddenly stood up, lifting the car up and crawling out from said car

...

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The DigiDestined screamed in horror at the sight before them

"Oh will you stop screaming." Mummymon frowned "I'm undead, I'm fine."

"O-Oh-" they blinked

"So, you're the DigiDestined?" Mummymon frowned "I was expecting more. Well! It is time for me to punish you for hurting my love!"  
The team watched as Mummymon morphed into a... well... mummy

"Another Human-Digimon?" Cody gasped

 **CLICK-CLICK**

Mummymon smiled as he raised a...VERY large Tommy-gun from under his right arm and aimed... And he opened fire

"MOVE!" Ankylomon called out, getting in the way to ricochet the bullets away with his shell but it still hurt

"This guys an ultimate!" Tai called, glad Izzy gave him a palm sized laptop with an analyser installed

* * *

 _Mummymon, an Ultimate Level Digimon._  
 _It's 'Snake Bandage' will wrap us up within seconds!_

* * *

"Well then! Let's kick it up a notch!" Yolei called as she looked at Kari, Kari nodding back and their D3's glowing

 **"AQUILAMON!"**

 **"GATOMON!"**

 **"DNA DIGIVOVLE TOO...**  
 **SILPHYMON!"**

The bird-cat she-man jumped into the air, racing right at their new foe

"Aru, you weren't joking." Mummymon commented as he saw the DNA Digimon. "OOF!"

"You brats!" Arukenimon snarled, entering her Digimon form

"Bring it, Spider-Lady!" Silphymon quipped and raced at her.

"Our turn!" Tai called

 **"GREYMON!"**

 **"EXVEEMON!"**

 **"DNA DIGIVOVLE TOO... VEEGREYDRAMON!"**

BlackGatomon gulped as she saw them, she was WAY out of their league. A champion vs two DNA Digimon an Ultimate and a Champion? What could SHE do? She charged at Ankylomon, letting the three Ultimates deal with their foes Ankylomon began to swing around, trying to knock BlackGatomon away. BlackGatomon managed to dodge his mace-tail; sliding under it, but by a nose's length JUST missed her **"THUNDER PAW!"** She called out, punching the underside of his tail away. She was smaller, faster, he was nothing against her!

"Why you-!" Ankylomon grunted as he tried to slam into her, since she was right under his stomach.

 **"THUNDER PAW!"** she called, giving an upwards jab. Ankylomon grunted and was winded in a sensitive part of his stomach, falling down onto his side.

VeeGreydramon was fighting Mummymon, the guns not doing much damage "Oh, that's not helpful." Mummymon frowned, quipping as he saw his attacks not doing anything but like the black cat he was small and could dodge the large dragons attack

"Okay, now this is annoying!" VeeGreydramon growled **"BLIZZARD STORM!"** With a single breath, VeeGreydramon froze the ground, attacking everyone in the immediate vicinity. Luckily most of his side could fly...  
Besides Ankylomon, that being the bad side

"ARGH!" Ankylomon panicked as he saw the frozen winds attack the ground.

"Crap! Sorry!" VeeGreydramon flinched... And got wrapped up by bandages

 **"SNAKE BANDAGES!"** Mummymon yelled, using his bandages to wrap around the large dragon and throwing him into the ground

 **CRASH!**

"VeeGreydramon!" Silphymon called out in fear and got wrapped up in webbing "GAH!" Silphymon grunted as they tried to get free.

"I-I can't believe it. Did? Did we win?" BlackGatomon asked

"The battle isn't over yet, my queen." Phantomon explained as he fought MagnaAngempn

"Get here, angel-boy!" BlackGatomon called up. **"CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM!"**

The attack flew through the air, not doing much to the Ultimate "Hnn! Stop that!" MagnaAngemon glared and slashed Phantomon before he was hit by the second blast, making MagnaAngemon fall asleep

 **CRASH!**

"I-I can't. I don't-." TK gasped as he saw them...They lost.

"We did it!" BlackGatomon gasped and grinned

"Not yet. We just have them tied up!" Mummymon grunted, pulling against his bandages

"Grr!" VeeGreydramon growled, his mouth tied up shut as he tried to stand up

"If you want to get your revenge, hurry up." Arukenimon ordered

"Oh no!" Yolei gasped

"Silphymon!" Kari called in worry

BlackGatomon nodded and felt her heart race. She was THIS close. She walked forwards, her claws held above her head as she neared Silphymon "This. This is for my father." She whispered, raising her claws ready to kill Silphymon "This is for my mother. And for me. **DI** -"

"HURRY, JEWELBEEMON!" Ken yelled

 **"SPIKE BUSTER!"** Jewelbeemon proclaimed and slashed at them.

" **NO** "!" BlackGatomon roared as she was thrown away from Silphymon and VeeGreydramon was freed from Mummymon's hold

"Oh... Crud." Mummymon blinked before he was slammed away by a powerful slap of the claw. He went flying and crashed upside down into the ground

"MUMMYMON! I AM CALLING IN THAT FAVOUR YOU OWE ME!" BlackGatomon yelled in madness and blinding rage "I WANT! TO BECOME AN ULTIMATE! **I WANT TO DIGIVOLVE**!"

"Little girl is losing her mind." MagnaAngemon commented

"Very well." Mummymon said as he pulled himself to his feet

"Don't do it!" Silphymon yelled

"But going to this level requires a power beyond nature. And for you, little one... It is time to die! **NECHROPHOBIA!"** Mummymon held his arms out, darkness suddenly shooting around the ground and surrounding BlackGatomon

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

"MY QUEEN!" Phantomon howled in horror

"No!" Kari gasped/yelled in shock and horror

BlackGatomon screamed in pain, her body tearing up and disappearing as she was digitized

Kari gasped as she fell to her knees. For a second you could see an almost black light shine from her chest, but no one noticed

BlackGatomon's data swirled and changed shape, expanding and altering before their eyes

 **"BLACKGATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO..."**

As the dark flames subsided the new Digimon appeared.

Six to seven feet tall, clad in dark red bondage leather and red eyes, flowing silvery hair, DD-Cup breasts, chains around her right arm, hips and right leg, a skull over her right breast, a shadowy dark red creature over her left shoulder with neon red eyes and a clawed hand of its own; maroon and silver clasps on her left arm with bright red nail claws and crimson heeled boots.

 **"LADYDEVIMON!"**

LadyDevimon gasped as she was now an Ultimate. Looking at her body and the power she now had. She felt...incredible.  
Invincible  
She slowly closed her hands together and then turned to the Digidestined and their Digimon. She started to laugh, the first time she had heard her new voice  
'This. This is my voice.' She thought as she heard herself laugh. It was deep and sensual, dripping sex and confidence

'Damn, she sounds sexy.' VeeGreydramon thought as he heard her, the Veemon part poking through.

The new Ultimate spread her arms wide and let out a laugh, her lips spread into a mad grin as black energy poured from her body. The power seemed to force back the Digidestined at how powerful she was "FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" she laughed

"My Queen." Phantomon gasped as he flew over, holding his scythe in a way that the new Ultimate would be able to see herself "You look... Just like your mother."

"My Mother?" LadyDevimon whispered in joy as she heard that. She grinned, looking down at her powerful claw before turning to her foes "I win." She smiled, grabbing Silphymon's throat "I win! I finally win!"

VeeGreydramon grunted and tried to rend himself out of the bandages. His lover was "DON'T YOU HURT THEM!" VeeGreydramon roared, growling fire at LadyDevimon

"Huh!" LadyDevimon gasped and raised an arm... Blocking the attack!

'What the-?' VeeGreydramon thought in shock

"She's as strong... As her father." Phantomon whisperer with a grin

LadyDevimon smiled and threw Silphymon at VeeGreydramon, hoping that killing her via him would wound him more. Not that she wanted to hurt that cute dragon, but if it made the bitch suffer she didn't care!  
VeeGreydramon stopped his flame and caught Silphymon in his maw as MagnaAngemon engaged the Ultimate with his blade

 **CLASH!**

"Leave them alone!" MagnaAngemon proclaimed, his blade caught between her claws "I defeated Pidemon! I will defeat you!"

"I'm the daughter of Myotismon. I'm not THAT easily taken down." LadyDevimon answered. **"DARKNESS WAVE!"** She proclaimed, striking MagnaAngemon right in his stomach.

 **"EXCALIBUR!"**

The two attacks flashed, holy and fallen energies colliding and sparking. As the powers sparked, they exploded, covering the entire field in fog and dust. The two crashed to the floor, MagnaAngemon shocked at her power 'I. I should. Be strong. Against her.' He thought in shock, panting as he tried to get up

"You're tough, I admit." LadyDevimon commented as she stood up, brushing herself off as her followers surrounded her. Phantomon, Arukenimon and Mummymon standing behind and around her confidently and ready. VeeGreydramon set Silphymon down next to MagnaAngemon as JewelBeemon and Ankylomon arrived next to them "Who else wants to try?" She smiled as she felt the power flow through her.

"Everyone. Together!" VeeGreydramon snarled

"My Lady!" Phantomon panicked as he heard VeeGreydramon.

"Return fire!" she ordered

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"** VeeGreymon roared

 **"TOP GUN!"** Silphymon added as they launched their attack

 **"SPIKE BUSTER!"** JewelBeemon proclaimed, adding his own attack

 **"SOUL VANISHER!"** MagnaAngemon called as he stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a shockwave of energy

 **"KNOCK OUT BEAT!"** Ankylomon called, slamming his tail into the ground and adding his power into the combined attack

All of their attacks combined together, colliding into LadyDevimon and her group.

 **"DARKNESS WAVE!"** LadyDevimon called as she unleashed her dark energy

 **"ACID MIST!"** Arukenimon called, letting the green mist leave her mouth

 **"NECHROPHOBIA!"** Mummymon yelled, launching a high powered energy blast from his gun

 **"DIABOLIC STAR!"** Phantomon finished, throwing his ball and chain into the combined attack making the large energy attack to grow

The two giant attacks collided and actually started warping the world around them. Threads to cracks of the Digital World began to appear, this amount of power was world shattering.

 **KABOOM!**

Silphymon was sent flying, reverting to Salamon and Purumon

Ankylomon reduced to Armadillomon

MagnaAngemon was reduced to Angemon but was still able to fight, MagnaAngemon having used his shield to blocl most of the damage

And VeeGreydramon had forced himself to stay strong, only separating to Greymon and ExVeemon but not going any further

Dust covered the villains, so the DigiDestined didn't know the extent of their damage...if they took any at ALL. ExVeemon, Greymon and Angemon pulled themselves up weakly

Arukenimon and Mummymon were back in their human forms.  
Phantomon was mostly okay but clearly hurt

And LadyDevimon stood there mostly unharmed, a few scratches on her costume and cheek "Look at that. You scuffed me." LadyDevimon frowned, brushing off the dust. She started walking forward confidently, her hips swaying as she did

 **"ANGEL ROD!"** Angemon roared as he rushed forwards, trying to use his staff to hit her... and she swatted him away

 **"NOVA BLAST!"** Greymon yelled, launching a fireball that she just flicked back at him  
The two Champions fell to the floor, back to their rookie forms

ExVeemon was the only Champion left standing, panting heavily as he looked up at her. He wouldn't attack, it would just be a waste of energy. But he still stood, ready to fight

 **Click  
Click**

LadyDevimon walked closer and closer, looking at the dragon in the eye. Red eyes meeting red eyes. He wanted to growl at her, seeing her devilish charms and eyes. Her sinfully gorgeous body "Hmm. Brave dragon." LadyDevimon purred as she came to a stop, her humanoid leather clad hand cupping his chin "The kind, cute blue dragon who offered me friendship. The sweet Veemon."

"Leave... him... alone..." Salamon tried to get back up, glaring at LadyDevimon who was handling her mate…. and then she kisses the champion

'Huh?!' ExVeemon blinked in shock

"What?" Salamon gasped

'The hell?' Patamon double-took as he saw them

"WHAT?!" everyone else gasped

LadyDevimon had pulled ExVeemon into a kiss, swirling her tongue around his giant thick dragon tongue as she pushed her sexy leather clad body close to his. She closed her eyes, wrapping her massively long clawed arm wrap around his shoulders as she did so "Mmmmmmmm~" she moaned as she kissed him

'What. The ACTUAL heck?' ExVeemon thought in shock. '...Damn she has soft lips.' as he wasn't sure if he should kiss back or attack

'God damn, even **I** have to admit...lucky bastard.' Agumon thought jokingly.

"Hmmm~" LadyDevimon moaned as she pulled back... And then slashed him, turning him back to Veemon as he crashed in exhaustion and slight pain "That one's for free~." LadyDevimon smiled as she walked back towards Salamon

"Don't you touch her!" Kari called out, seeing the Ultimate walk towards her.

LadyDevimon snickered... And stopped, seeing Magimon standing before Salamon with his arms spread wide

Magimon was shaking in his cloak and oversized hat, holding his staff with shuddering hands. "S-Stay. Away." His voice quaked as he was outmatched by LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon froze, seeing something else before her eyes. Instead of the child in front a Salamon, red clad LadyDevimon stood before the Salamon  
 _"You won't hurt my child!"_

LadyDevimon took a step back, her hallucination fading away "Mama?" she whispered, no-one hearing her

Magimon continued to stand before them, still shaking, keeping his eyes on her and scared out of his mind.

LadyDevimon was silent... And knelt down, a soft motherly smile appearing on her face. The group looked on in shock, how LadyDevimon wasn't attacking. "You are a brave one, aren't you?" she commented, her normal hand resting atop his head

Magimon flinched as he felt her hand on his head, scared of her but...felt a motherly warmth coming from it. 'B-Brave?' He thought

"Like your father and his friends." she continued "Keep up like this and one day you will be strong."

"I will be." He answered, still standing, his staff holding him up.

LadyDevimon nodded and stood tall "Angel, our fight is over. I win." she stated calmly "My revenge... Has been fulfilled. However I'll be happy to kick your blonde backside next time we fight if you feel like using your street walker form." she said/mocked before she turned around and walked away, looking at Vee as she passed him and shook her ass as she did

Phantomon looked on at his Queen and was relieved, her revenge was done. She was alive. He could rest in relief should they return.

LadyDevimon casually kicked the car, making it jump and flip in the air before it came crashing down on its wheels "Let's go." she ordered, jumping into the back seat sideways and resting her feet up on the opposite

"Of course, My Lady." Phantomon nodded and got into the car.

Mummymon grumbled as he got in the driver's seat "Until next time, Digi 'Destined'." Arukenimon added as she entered as well and they all drove off.

Magimon's breath became shorter and then fainted next to his mother.

The DigiDestined watched as the villains drove off

They had lost and yet it felt like... They had achieved something with that loss


	38. SpireOfShadows, Unstoppable Black Dragon

**fresh prince1** : VeeGreyDramon is stronger than the Myotisemon they knew. However that wasn't Myotisemon in his PRIME, which is who Phantomon was refering LadyDevimon to

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Technically ALL Ultimate Digivolution's and beyond are unnatural.  
In Japan the levels (from Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega) are Baby, Baby 2, Child, Adult, Perfect, Ultimate.  
Baby through Adult are clearly the 'natural' life spans. And every time we see a Digivolution to Ultimate/Perfect or beyond there is an 'unnatural' aspect to it. The energy of the crests, the blue cards, combining spirits, an abnormal amount of DNA energy, energy from other sources, magic artifacts and so on and so forth.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **Yugi the Godfather of Games** : Yeah, things are gonna get a little hectic.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Thanks very much.

 **Redrangerlegacy:** Possibly.

 **fresh prince1** : Nope. Stronger.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well here is the newest chapter!

I hope you all enjoy guys

Time for a fan favorite character to appear!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 38: Spire of Shadows, Unstoppable Black Dragon  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were together once again, at the older kids soccer field "That's insane, Tai." Matt frowned as he heard what he had to say.

"Yeah." Tai nodded

"Myotisemon's daughter's finished her grudge and has Digivolved? Insane is defiantly the word I would use." Joe nodded

"But why is she red?" Sora questioned "Aren't LadyDevimon's... latex gimpsuits supposed to be black/dark grey?"

"It's a leather bodysuit Sora, not a latex gimpsuit. Those are two completely different things." Mimi waved her hand

"...How do YOU know?" Joe asked in confusion

"Hello? Ms Fashion?" Mimi blinked and pointed at herself

Joe mulled something over in his head and then nodded. "Yeah, no. Ignore me." He apologised

"Still no idea why it wouldn't be the normal colour though." Mimi added

"Her mother was like that to." Tai added simply

"Fascinating." Izzy whispered as he realised he had a new topic to research

"How're the others taking it?" Sora asked

"TK is being pissy. Kari is... I'm not sure. And Yolie and Cody are... I'm not sure." Tai sighed

"He wasn't the best the other day, either." Matt sighed apologetically.

"What are we going to do about those three?" Izzy asked

"I don't know. With LadyDevimon being a problem, she can tank anything. We can't even touch them because of her." Tai answered.

"But there are only one hundred Control Spire's left." Joe added "They aren't really doing anything too bad. Surely once all the Control Spire's are gone we can just leave them alone, right?"

"That's the problem... after the spires; what do they do next?" Izzy asked

* * *

*in the Digital World*

Arukenimon was currently was sat on a chair at the edge of a cliff, looking out at the Digital world. She had had a pale green piece of cloth tied around her neck, shielding her chest and shoulders. Behind her was Mummymon using a pair of scissors to cut her hair as he hummed a small tune, smelling her hair every now and again "How's it going, Mummymon?" She asked as she patiently waited

"Marvelous my love, your hair is always so beautiful and perfect." Mummymon praised

"You know JUST what to say, Mummymon." Arukenimon smiled as she heard that. She looked out at the Digital World and frowned. There were only one hundred Control Spires left.  
Only one hundred  
Her mission was nearly... she had to finish her mission!

"What are you thinking, my love?" Mummymon asked as he kissed her neck

"One Control Spire makes a champion. Ten makes an Ultimate. I wonder... what one hundred spires will create?" she whispered, feeling an urge deep within her. She had to... she HAD convert as many Control Spires into Digimon as possible!  
She had to!  
... why did she had to?

"Be careful my love, you may end up with a bold spot after that?" Mummymon warned

"Quiet." she hissed lightly, slapping him with her ungloved hand making him laugh and take the ungloved fingers into his mouth and teasingly sucking them

"Why do you want to do that?" Phantomon "Using all hundred Control spires like that? You may create something as powerful as a Dark Master only as a wild beast."

"I... don't know." Aru frowned "But it is my purpose. Why my father created me."

"I... I see." Phantomon frowned

"How is the young queen?" Mummymon asked as he got back to work

* * *

*with LadyDevimon*

 **"DARKNESS WAVE!"**

 **KABOOM!**

The leather clad mon laughed as she attacked the area around her, shooting waves of darkness in every direction.  
She had never imagined she could be so powerful!  
She felt incredible! She could have whatever she wanted!  
... like that cute Veemon...

She stopped her attacks, blushing and smiling as she remembered her first kiss. She had kissed ExVeemon, felt his sexy body against hers. Her first kiss with such an amazing mon

She gasped, feeling the wetness between her legs. The juices dripping down her white skinned naked left thigh. LadyDevimon bit her lip and sat down, grinning. She spread her thighs, reaching down and running her leather clad fingers against her covered slit "Ah~!" she gasped and moaned at the feeling, running her tongue along her large red clawed fingers. She licked along the large finger, shuddering and enjoying her imagination.

LadyDevimon's humanoid finger continued to rub her leather clad slit, moving quickly against her quickly wettening hole before she pushed her bodysuit to the right and revealing her dripping honey pot. The ultimate reached down with her demon claw, imagining it was that ExVeemon's cock, and pushed inside "Yes~" she moaned as she started shoving her finger in and out of herself "Yes~! Yes~! My darling king, fuck me!" she moaned

* * *

*in the human world*

 **WARNING! QUICK YAOI SCENE!**

"Vee~! Vee~!" Hawkie moaned as he bounced on his mates cock, Gatomon sucking the birds member and fingering herself

"Fuck!" Vee moaned as the three came.

 **YAOI SCENE ALL FINISHED!**

They collapsed into a pile, holding each other close

"That was purr~fect." Gato purred and joked

"Yeah." Hawkmon nodded in agreement

"Yes it was." Veemon nodded, still feeling rather guilty

"... LadyDevimon kissed me." he reminded

"Yeah. I saw." Gato nodded in response "But...Did you enjoy it?"

...

"Yeah? No? " he admitted guiltily "I-I don't know. She had soft lips and she was a good kisser but... I don't know."

Gato frowned, seeing how conflicted he was. 'Soft lips? Really?' She thought

"It was like... Kissing Angewomon." he added

Gatomon blinked and pointed to herself. "Really? Like kissing me?"

"Yep." he nodded "Angewomon isn't that different to LadyDevimon... Although Angewomon does show more skin."

"What do you mean?" Gatomon gasped gently as she heard that, sounding and looking like she was offended

"I mean Angewomon hash her chesht revealed to her golden bra, her shtomach on open dishplay and theshe teashing shlitsh at her hipsh. Plush the power half of her face, her right leg and her left arm. Veemon explained analytically "But LadyDevimon wearsh a onepice body shuit which coversh everything but her left leg, lower half of her mouth and her right shoulder."

"...That's kinda weird." Hawkie answered "And true, I hadn't noticed."

"No... No way!" Gato gasped in horror, as her jaw dropped and she took a few steps back "I-I'm dressed sluttier than her?! B-But she's wearing leather!"

"True." Hawkie nodded, being a bit of a neutral topic

"Yeah, it is the weird difference between the two of them." Vee nodded in agreement "Angewomon shows more skin but LadyDevimon wears a kinkier material."

Gato slumped down onto the floor and didn't know what to say or think. 'Holy Digimon' show more skin and 'Nightmare Soldiers' wear kinkier stuff...How did she not notice? She was having a near mental breakdown

"G-Gato, Gato!" Vee frowned and hugged her close.

"H-Huh?" she blinked

"You looked like you were having an attack or something." Vee frowned

"S-Sorry." she blushed

"Look, Gato. I love *you* and I love Hawkie; okay? You don't have to worry about it." Vee answered as he kissed her, gently urging her onto her back "I'll never leave you." he promised, spreading her legs

Hawkie blinked and looked on, feeling unsure about what to do

"Promise?" Gato panted

"Promise." He answered, thrusting deep into her pussy

Gato gasped, feeling his member fill her and the blue rookie quickly started moving his hips

Hawkie like his beak and crawled over, kissing Vee's shoulder

"H-Hawkie?" Vee gasped as he felt his shoulder being kissed

"Yes?" Hawkie smiled lovingly

"You're not gonna mount ME; are you?" Vee asked nervously.

"I can and want to." Hawkie smiled "But I won't if _you_ don't want to."

"I-I've never...Just...Don't make it hurt." He flinched nervously.

"Of course not." Hawkie smiled and kissed Vee, smiling down at Gato who had hearts in her eyes

"...What'sh with that look?" Vee gulped as he saw her.

"I love you." she moaned happily

"I-I love you too!" Veemon responded as he kissed her. He held her close, slamming his hips faster

 **WARNING! QUICK YAOI SCENE!**

Vee growled lustfully as he before he felt his ass spread open by Hawkie's cock. His eyes widened at the feeling, biting his lip

"So tight~! Vee, your ass!" Hawkie moaned happily.

"Hawkie~" Vee moaned, shocked by the feeling and actually enjoying this as he began to thrust between Gato's vagina and Hawkie's member. Feeling pleasure from both sides  
It was a new and almost addictive

 **YAOI SCENE ALL FINISHED!**

* * *

*with TK*

TK was in bed, feeling sorry for himself because he had lost his crush to a different person. A girl in his apartment complex, his friend. He sighed and went on his computer, feeling bored and annoyed

He thought... 'Why not?' and looked on the internet for some content. He typed away, resting his chin on his hand and he landed on a 'video site' that **wasn't** safe for work

"Whatcha doin' TK?" Patamon asked

"AAAAHHHH!"

 **SLAM!**

TK slammed his laptop down in fear, thinking it was someone else. "Patamon...It's just you." He panted, his heart thumping a million miles an hour.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Patamon asked, flying around his partner

"I. I was just...I was looking at something." He answered

"Oh. Looking for a girlfriend?" Patamon asked sadly

"NO! I-I mean. No. I...I was just...GOING to look at pictures." He admitted with a sad blush, beratnig himself for telling his best friend.

"Oh." Patamon nodded, TK noticing his partner was equally as depressed as himself

TK sighed heavily and felt terrible. "...D. Do you?" He asked before he groaned 'Ah...What am I doing?'

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with you?" He asked his partner.

"... I always thought Gatomon and I would be a couple." Patamon commented "I mean we both Digivolve into angels and we've known each other for ages."

"Yeah...I know how you feel." TK nodded

"Kari?"

"Kari."  
The two sighed as Patamon hopped onto the bed next to TK. He lay down next to his partner, patting his hand "I dunno, Patamon. I...I've been thinking about her for years and now...I don't know what to think, or feel." TK admitted "We've been friends since we where kids. We have the strongest crests. Why wouldn't she be in love with me to?"

Patamon shrugged as he agreed with him. "I don't know. I thought Gatomon and I would be the same."

The two sighed, clouds appearing over their heads "Want to go and fly? Might make you feel better." TK offered

"Yeah, sounds good." He nodded and flapped over to the window.

TK sighed as he left in peace, opening his laptop 'Where was I?' He thought, going to that 'not-age-appropriate' website and typed on his keyboard. "'French', 'Blonde', 'Cute'." He muttered and looked at several pictures of videos "Oh, and maid. Perfect combination." he smiled

* * *

*in the Digital World*

LadyDevimon was walking outside with Phantomon following her. Still 'protecting' her, and being a loyal servant "You don't have to do this Phantomon." she commented, her arms crossed. Confused why he was doing this. She was as strong as her father, he said so!

"Forgive me, Your Highness. But it's my loyalty as your servant, even with your newfound strength, I will protect you with as much as I can." He answered humbly and honestly "After all, you shall always be the child I guided and defended. Even as the beautiful woman you are now, I shall always be by your side to help you achieve whatever goal you set your mind to."

LadyDevimon stopped and turned to Phantomon, she smiled and hugged him for his dedicated answer. "You're a great friend, Phantomon."

"My queen." he bowed

"Are you two ready?" Arukenimon asked, she and Mummymon waiting in the car

"Yeah yeah, we're ready." LadyDevimon nodded and got in the back

"To the Control Spires!" Mummymon called and drove away

* * *

*time skip, human world*

"Everyone here?" Cody asked as the group gathered in the park. As far as he could tell everyone was here. Himself, Yolie, Kari, TK, Tai and their Digimon

"Almost." Tai nodded, looking out at the trees... As Ken Ichijoji walked towards them

"Ken?" Kari blinked in shock as they saw him.

"What's he doing here?" TK asked in confusion

"Hi everyone." he waved

"I invited him." Tai explained

"Hello." Wormmon waved too, walking alongside Ken.

"Hey, Wormmon." Veemon waved

"He is here to help. We need everything we have." Tai frowned "We need to get rid of those last hundred control spires asap."

"That makes sense." Cody agreed and nodded at that even if it looked like he didn't like it

"Are we ready to go now?" Ken asked as he nervously held is black D3

"Yeah, I think so." Tai responded "Let's go."

They nodded and entered the portal, going through to the Digital World and arrived at the last location where the remaining 100 Control Spires stood.  
It was a massive... well, hill. A massive hill covered in all those Control Spire's

"...Did? Did you-?" TK asked in shock and confusion.

"I...got bored. And...over-enthusiastic." Ken admitted.

"It looks like a reverse of 'Mine Sweeper'." Yolei quipped

"Almost like a porcupine." Tai laughed

"Well, we've got a job to do. Let's do this!" Yolei cheered

 **VROOOOM!**

The group blinked in shock, seeing the now familiar red car racing towards them

"DODGE!" Tai called out as they all dodged out of the way before getting run over.

"LEARN TO DRIVE!" Armadillomon yelled at the car

"Come on guys, time to Digivolve." Greymon snarled

"When did you-?" Vee blinked in shock, before he shook his head and Digivolved to ExVeemon.

 **"MAGNAANGEMON!"**  
 **"ANGEWOMON!"**  
 **"ANKYLOMON!"**  
 **"AQUILAMON!"**  
 **"JEWELBEEMON!"**

"Wait, Angewomon?" Aquilamon asked

"She wants a battle between angel and devil." Angewomon explained "So. I'm giving it to her."

LadyDevimon smiled as she saw Angewomon. "Glad you can see what I want."

"I will handle the second Angel, My Lady." Phantomon answered, carrying his scythe.

"Greymon, ExVeemon?" Tai asked, questioning if the two where ready to DNA Digivovle

"Ready?" Greymon asked Vee

"Ready." He nodded

 **"GREYMON!"**  
 **"EXVEEMON!"**  
 **"DNA DIGIVOVLE TO... VEEGREYDRAMON!"**

"Mummymon is mine." JewelBeemon commented

"Leaving us to deal with Arukenimon while you two take down the spires." VeeGreyDramon nodded

"Got it!" Aquilamon and Ankylomon nodded

"You will NOT." Phantomon got between them.

"We need to work together, protect Arukenimon." Mummymon ordered as the tall stick like woman rushed away

"Where's she-?" VeeGreydramon glared

"Down here, biggun!" Mummymon shot a round at the DNA Ultimate **"SNAKE BANDAGES!"**

The bandages lashed out at the DNA Digimon and were burned instantly. "Not binding me **again**!"

Angewomon frowned, her eyes narrowed behind her helmet as she and LadyDevimon circled each other in the air "Heh." LadyDevimon smiled as she looked at her, confident to beat her down.

"So. You want to do this, for some reason." Angewomon commented

"I wanted some privacy. I mean...Your Dragon is QUITE handsome." LadyDevimon smirked

"I mean fighting me in this form." Angewomon hissed, forcing herself not to retaliate to that line

"I don't know why." LadyDevimon glared "I feel an... Urge to kick your slutty angel whore ass."

"...I'm gonna tear that latex off of your skanky fake TITS!" Angewomon snarled and lunged at her.

"Leather!" LadyDevimon snapped as she flew out of the way "And you SAW me Digivolve! Is all that bimbo blonde hair leaking into your brain and making you stupid, or can you literally not see through that helmet?" The demon woman crossed her arms and smirked **"DARKNESS WAVE!"**

Angewomon glared as she pulled her 'Celestial Arrow' back and aimed, shooting through the Darkness Wave. The two attacks collided, sparking

Phantomon frowned, slashing against MagnaAngemon

 **CLASH!**

"You will NOT harm, My Queen." Phantomon grunted as he tried to carve MagnaAngemon with his scythe, but was blocked by his Excalibur. "I shall carve your DigiCore from your chest as her first trophy!"

"Not if I carve yours **first**!" MagnaAngemon answered, riposting the scythe and struck at him.

JewelBeemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon where chasing after Arukenimon as she ran in her human form "Get over here, Arukenimon!" Aquilamon proclaimed

"What is she doing?" Ankylomon asked

"No idea." Cody shrugged

Arukenimon was plucking her hairs a few at a time, throwing them in front of her as she ran. She was running as fast as she could, cursing her heels 'Who's idea was it to give me heels?' She thought angrily, throwing another five hairs and shot them out at the control spires. But she was nearly there!  
83 down!

 **"SHOT CLAW!"** Jewelbeemon shot out his staff and his claws at her, but she was moving too fast, like she was someone possessed.

'Nearly there! Nearly there!' Aru thought. She was... she was nearly there! Nearly there!  
91!  
She was so close, her purpose has nearly been completed!

 **"TAIL HAMMER!"** Ankylomon called out, rolling into a ball, leaping into the air and slammed down just inches from Arukenimon

94!  
95!

'So close! So close!' she thought

 **CRASH!**

"Gotcha!" Aquilamon called out, pinning her down under his claw

"Got... you." she replied, throwing one last hair **"SPIRIT NEEDLE!"** The hair flew up and zoomed into a Control Spire.

"Huh?" The trio asked in shock

100

...

...

...

Suddenly the Control Spires exploded with light, being absorbed into the hill as it shock and crumbled around them

"Everyone! Distance! Now!" Tai ordered as he jumped onto VeeGreyDramon's tail. The Digimon and their partners flew away, terrified of the trap they fell in.

"What did she do?" LadyDevimon asked in horror as everyone made it clear, a massive shadow gathering as the hill destroyed itself. The data of the Control spires basically a mad cloud of darkness

"WarGreymon?" Tai asked, the massive darkness taking the same shape as that Mega level's upper body before it began to shrink and solidify but instead of the orange, red and gold of WarGreymon, the armour and skin was pitch black, shining with silver and juts of yellow for hair and armour clasps. The figure was as large as the normal one, it's eyes close

"She did it. She actually did it!" Phantomon gasped

"Of course. Did you have any doubt?" Mummymon smiled

"A _Black_ WarGreymon?" LadyDevimon asked

"It's amazing." Arukenimon smiled as she saw him, and relieved that she didn't have to go bald.

The figure suddenly opened it's eyes, revealing the glowing yellow eyes. It looked around and wondered where it was. Like a newborn child.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Magimon offered

BlackWarGreymon roared loudly, shaking the world around them.

"I'm afraid that seems like a no." Angewomon frowned

LadyDevimon raced upwards and approached BlackWarGreymon. Somehow... she felt something in him, like it was scared "BlackWarGreymon. I am your queen. I shall protect you." she stated, flouting towards the beast

BlackWarGreymon turned to LadyDevimon and panted, looking at her like a lost puppy.

"Yes. Yes. See?" she smiled and slowly flouted towards him, reaching out for his jaw

"Yes." BlackWarGreymon repeated gently, looking at her.

"Is this... bad?" VeeGreydramon asked, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy

"Good boy." LadyDevimon nodded, her normal leather clad hand cupping the dragonman's cheek

"Is speaks?!" Mummymon gasped

"I can't... believe it!" Arukenimon gasped

"Back up bitch!" Angewomon told LadyDevimon "That thing is a Mega, you don't know what you are doing!"

"... show me." LadyDevimon told BlackWarGreymon, backing up "Those three are our allies. Attack the other Digimon and show me what you can do." as she said that some black bats landed atop Mummymon, Arukenimon and Phantomon

"Yes My Queen." BlackWarGreymon commented, walking forward... and charging forward

"Oh crap!" Ankylomon panicked as he rolled into a ball to protect Cody.

"RUN!" Ken called out in fear, knowing that 'Mega' was the highest stage, to his knowledge and that Kimeramon had been as good as a mega  
So they were in trouble

 **"DRAMON KILLER!"** BlackWarGreymon roared and sliced with his large claws.

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"** VeeGreyDramon called, his flames slowing down the attack

 **"CELESTIAL ARROW!"** Angewomon yelled as she fired, shooting the blast at the dark virus

The flames and arrows penetrated through...but none of them worked, and BlackWarGreymon slashed into Angewomon with the arrow stabbed into his side and he was clearly hurt.

Angewomon's eyes widened as she leaned back and dodged, kicking him across the foot hard

BlackWarGreymon roared in pain, flung towards the ground but caught himself, turning to the other Digimon and lunge at them. He saw JewelBeemon charging, ready to battle

 **CLASH!**

"Hnn! GRR!" Jewelbeemon and BlackWarGreymon grunted, clashing their claws and staff against each other…... And unfortunately the Ultimate's weapon was shattered. Jewelbeemon's eyes widened in shock, seeing his trusted weapon shatter by this Mega's claws.

 **STAB!**

 **"ARGH!"**

"Jewelbeemon!" Ken screamed in shock as he ran forwards and caught a falling Leafmon

"S-Sorry, Ken." Leafmon whispered in pain

"Don't, don't talk. It's okay. I've got you." Ken wept, scared he would lose his partner again.

"Vile scum!" MagnaAngemon roared as he raced at BlackWarGreymon

 **CLASH!**

BlackWarGreymon fought back, but MagnaAngemon seemed to be on equal terms with him. They type advantage most likely. And then mega was shocked as he was suddenly pushed on the back foot as Angewomon joined the battle, preforming some rather skillful hand to hand fighting skills while being unrestricted by gravity or the ground

"He's losing." Phantomon whispered in shock.

"Type advantages. Two Light Vaccine vs a Dark Virus." Mummymon answered "Together they match him in raw power, as they weaken him. And it is two vs one, adding a numbers advantage."

"NO! **BLACK TORNADO!"** BlackWarGreymon roared. The Virus Digimon spun into great black tornado, slashing at them as he managed to escape and send both angels crashing to the floor

"Not. Done. Yet." MagnaAngemon grunted, trying to get back u

 **"BLIZZARD STORM!"** VeeGreyDramon roared. The frozen breath surrounded the immediate area, covering the location in a thick fog and ice. The attack focused on BlackWarGreymon... Who raised his arms, black energy gathering between his claws

 **"Terra... _DESTROYER_!"** BlackWarGreymon proclaimed as a dark sphere formed in his claws, forming into a black sun. Which he launched at the three ultimate's

"INCOMING!" TK called out in fear.

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"**

 **"CELESTIAL ARROW!"**

 **"GATE OF DESTINY!"**

The three attacks combined together, shooting into the Terra Destroyer, clashing and rupturing the massive explosion, flinging everyone back and slammed them into the ground.

Koromon, DemiVeemon, Nyaromon and Tokomon.

LadyDevimon and the others were flung back as well, taking the massive hit with BlackWarGreymon knocked out, having taken that full blast right to his face. He was still alive, but badly injured.

"Did... Did we do it?" Yolie asked

"I...I don't know." Cody answered, admitting that he was also a little scared

BlackWarGreymon snarled softly, pulling himself up slowly

"Amazing. You. You beat them." LadyDevimon panted as she slowly got up

...

"So you are weak?" he asked

"Err. I'm sorry. What?" LadyDevimon laughed awkwardly and then questioned him.

"You're weak. You couldn't defeat them on your own, so you needed me." BlackWarGreymon responded "Why should I obey someone weaker than I?"

"But-But we- you can't do this!" Arukenimon stood up. " **I** created you!"

"I will find my own purpose." BlackWarGreymon stated before he walked away

"You can't just-!" Arukenimon called out before a slash of sharp winds cut through her, but didn't kill her.

BlackWarGreymon returned his claw and walked away. His strength was more than enough to kill them. But he held back, saying 'Killing you is too easy'.  
The black dragon turned to the sky and kept walking, jumping into the sky

The DigiDestined panted and looked at the Evil Digimon and began to retreat. They needed to regroup and figure something out…  
... Somehow


	39. AfterMath Of A Loss, New Destiny

**Johnny Spectre:** No

 **Guest** **chapter 38 Oct 5:** No

 **Guest** **chapter 38** **Oct 4:** That is why there is a warning posted

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost:

 **falloutsamurott:** Oh, thanks for that.

 **Guest chapter 38 . Oct** 4: *Sigh* we have warnings for anyone who don't like Yaoi scenes, you can skip them and not worry about it.

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yeah, BlackWarGreymon is kinda OP.

 **Johnny Spectre** : Probably not.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Yo.

Okay, so, you guys know how this goes. So let's just get on with it, let's have fun.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 39: AfterMath Of A Loss, New Destiny  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were all together in Tai's home. Every member across both generations "So, A Dark Virus, Mega level, 100 Control Spire created Digimon." Izzy frowned as he compiled the sentence long note.

"Yeah, and the bigger problem is; what's he going to do? He sounded like he was going on a 'journey'." Tai answered

"There are so many questions and no answers." Matt frowned

"And I don't think this is doing any favours for us." Kari added

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"I mean-" Kari began to answer

"We're getting our asses kicked!" TK interrupted making the others jump "Since LadyDevimon appeared we've been LOSING!" TK continued. "We're supposed to be STRONGER than this!" He punched the wall, glaring "We lost to her! We lost to BlackWarGreymon! And we've been having a tough time for a while!"

"TK, calm down. These things happen." Joe tried to calm him down.

"Not to US! I mean, we've saved the world AND the Digital World! We took down Apocalymon! How're we losing to someone like THEM?!" TK snapped

"Did you forget how often we lost to Myotisemon? Or the Dark Masters?" Matt asked "We only won because of luck and being pig headed enough to keep fighting again and again and again and again after we lost."

"I. HNN!" TK snarled and stormed out

"Maybe we should step out for a bit." Joe suggested, seeing how tense things were.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Tai nodded. "Anyone for a cup of tea?"

"Got any smoothies?" Mimi asked as she yawned

"Err, I think we've got some fruit to MAKE smoothies." Kari answered

* * *

*Digital World*

BlackWarGreymon was flying over the treeline, his claws cutting the tops of trees as he pondered over his existence.

What was he?

As he landed, he was alone. He was in a location where Digimon rarely tread. A canyon where the wind blew past like a whisper

'What is this place?' He thought to himself, looking around. His class brushed the walls, noticing the emptiness "Nothing. No point to it. An empty split in the earth." He waved off.

 **Rumble**

"What was that?" He pondered in a bored turned intrigued tone... and he saw a stampede of Mammothmon racing towards him "Hmm. Wild beasts." He huffed and snickt his claws to attack. He readied his body, ready to test himself

The Mammothmon trumpeted as they thundered forward, not caring about BlackWarGreymon in their path.

 **CLASH!**

* * *

*elsewhere*

We arrive out to the broken castle, where LadyDevimon grew up.

"Impressive place." Arukenimon nodded

"Thank you, this place has many memories." LadyDevimon answered as she looked at the large painting of her parents and herself as a child She touched the frame of the portrait, looking up at the picture of her mother and smiled. "I did it mother." She whispered gently "I've made you proud."

Phantomon smiled up at her and the picture, patting her back respectfully.

"I want one." Mummymon smiled at Arukenimon

Arukenimon chuckled and patted his chest. "We'll see." only for him to take her gloved hand and start kissing it

"So. On to business." LadyDevimon said as she sat down

"Of course." The group nodded and sat down and around a table.

"We have to deal with BlackWarGreymon." LadyDevimon answered.

"Why?" Mummymon asked as he casually continued kissing Arukenimon's arm

"Because if we just let him loose, then there's no telling what he'll do." LadyDevimon answered. "He might realise that he's so strong he might kill us."

"I do believe that he already knows that, my lady." Phantomon frowned

"I'm sorry, I just want us to be prepared. Stage a plan to attack, reinforce the castle, prepare defenses. That sort of thing." She answered.

"I doubt that will slow him down, let alone stop him." Mummymon answered

"Then what do **you** suggest?" LadyDevimon responded

Arukenimon pondered for a moment. "Control spires. There are dozens of not over a hundred ruined control spires that littler the world."

"You want to create ANOTHER one like him?!" LadyDevimon gasped

"One that will be under our control." Arukenimon answered. "It might be what we need."

"Not one hundred." LadyDevimon frowned "BlackWarGreymon... We can't control him. And if you made another one, then we can't control that one either."

"Then we won't use a hundred. We use fifty, maybe enough to make a strong Ultimate." Arukenimon answered "Two 50's. That might be enough."

"That sounds feasible, My Lady." Phantomon answered, agreeing with Arukenimon

" _Can_ you control them?" LadyDevimon responded

"With ease." She nodded "... I believe."

LadyDevimon frowned and sighed "I... Didn't want this." she whispered "But... If I'm to rule... I don't want a kingdom of slaves. However BlackWarGreymon is too dangerous to be kept alive as well."

"We understand, Your Highness." The two answered while Mummymon's kisses grew louder as he kept kissing Arukenimon's arm and shoulder

LadyDevimon sighed and stood up. "You two are... too sweet." before she walked off, feeling like she was sitting with a sister while said sister was with her boyfriend

"Youngens." Phantomon sighed and went off in an opposite direction.

"We are alone now." Mummymon smiled as he picked Arukenimon up and sat her on a table, still kissing her shoulder

"We are, Mummymon. I haven't forgotten." She smiled. Mummymon nodded and fell to his knees, holding her purple boot and kissing his lovers booted shin "You are too good for me, Mummymon." She responded as she leaned back, letting her lover pepper her with love as he kept going

"You better, ah~, keep going." Arukenimon moaned gently as he removed her boot, revealing her near snow white skinned leg and foot, while the female Digimon pulled her red dress up and slowly showed more skin

"Beautiful." Mummymon smiled, praising her as he kissed her knee and went higher and higher

"You're. _Ah~,_ too good for me." Aru moaned as she felt his lips kissing and praising her.

"You are my goddess, my life." Mummy replied, pushing his head under her dress

"And I am -ah-!" She gasped and felt her body arch back from Mummymon's technique. She gripped his head and her dress, since her dress was also covering his head, and screamed in pleasure

* * *

*in the human world*

Yolie rubbed her arm nervously as she was in Tai's bathroom. The other DigiDestined had gone home... Besides the girls who were 'with' Tai

"Yolei? You okay in there?" Mimi asked as she knocked on the door.

"Y-Yes! Yes! I'm fine!" she called, looking at herself in the mirror

"Well, okay." Mimi answered. "We're in the living room."

Yolie nodded and sighed. She was being really critical of herself as she looked at the little she was wearing and comparing herself to the other girls. It was definitely jarring; this girl who was dating an older person, even IF it was by a couple of years.  
She was slightly chubbier than the others, Sora was a sports star and Mimi was basically a model while Karo kept herself fit. While Kari had the smallest breasts, Yolie's weren't anything compared to Sora or Mimi's. Yolie just felt so... Plane compared to them

'What does he see in me?' She thought sadly. She wasn't even useful in the Digital World. She wept and rubbed her eyes. Thinking herself less than the others. Aquilamon was a champion. Outside of fusing with Gatomon... She and Hawkmon where just dead weight. Weaker than the others and Gatomon could become an Ultimate by herself, they didn't NEED her or Hawkmon. She looked down and placed her head against the reflective glass of the mirror and breathed shakily.

 **Knock knock**

"H-He-Hello?" Yolei choked on her voice.

"Yolei? Are you okay baby?" Kari asked, opening the door slowly

"K-Kari. I-I'm sorry." Yolei cried as she looked at her.

"Yolei?" Kari blinked before she gasped, seeing the tear stricken face of her 'official' girlfriend "Yolei, what's wrong? Talk to me." Kari asked as she hugged her

"I-I... I'm ugly... Compared to all of you." she sniffed and cried

"What makes you think that?" Kari asked in worry, rubbing her back.

"I... I can't get Ultimate." she sniffed "I-I-I'm fat compared to you. My tits are nothing special. And I-I-I'm just worthless. I'm ugly." Yolei immediately felt Kari's lips on hers, calming her down.

She shut up, freezing

Kari held Yolei and grabbed her close. She rubbed Yolie's back, kissing her shoulder and neck "You. **Are**. Beautiful." Kari responded "To me and to Tai. You know I wouldn't lie. If you want proof..." she pulled out her D3, offering a way that Yolei would be able to know the truth in every way

"Kari." She whispered as she looked it Kari's D3 "O-Okay." Yolei nodded as she held out her own D3, the two D3's changing colours as the two felt their hearts and minds become one

 **Thump, thump.**  
 **Thump, thump.**  
 **Thump, thump.**

Their hearts beat as one, feeling their minds and emotions melded together. They could see each other's pure emotions and thoughts. They relaxed, taking a deep sigh and resting their foreheads together

"Better?" Kari asked gently

"Better." Yolei nodded with a smile

"Now. Let's join the others." Kari urged "I want to see what having sex like this would feel like."

"Okay." She nodded and blushed, imagining that herself. The two rushed out, seeing Tai with Sora and Mimi. It was a trio of the three kissing, while Tai's hands groped their bodies.

Tai broke the kiss, looking at the two and smiling "Everything okay?" Tai asked as he looked at them.

"Now? Yeah." Kari smiled happily

"What's happening?" Mimi asked

"Nothing." Yolei smiled and kissed her

"Hmm~" Mimi moaned as she felt Yolei's soft lips on hers.

"Looks like it's time." Sora smirked "Finally."

* * *

*with the Digimon family*

"Are you alright, Mummy?" Magimon asked

"Yeah." Gatomon flinched as she was glowing a bit

"You're glowin' Gato." Vee whispered and sat next to her... before she and Hawkie suddenly combined into Silphymon

"Whoa! Mummy's cool!" Magimon gasped with a smile

"... Why did we DNA?" Silphymon asked themselves

"Something involving Kari and Yolei probably." Vee answered, trying to keep his blood cool, he didn't want an erection around his son as he saw his lovers fused.

"Hey Papa!" Magimon waved "Can I go off and play?"

"Of course you can, buddy. Your mum and I need to talk." He nodded, patting his head.

"Okay!" Magimon nodded and rushed away happily

"Such a good boy." Silphymon smiled as they saw him leave.

"Yeah." Vee nodded... before he closed his eyes and focused, transforming into Flamedramon suddenly

"W-Whoa... Just... Whoa..." Silphymon blinked under her visor, before they where pulled into a kiss "Mmmm~" they moaned

"You two... are so sexy." Flamedramon panted in lust, licking his lips as he broke the kiss. He removed his gauntlets, dropping them beside them, while his member throbbed hard

 **WARNING! YAOI? MAYBE? OR IS IT FUTA... TRAP?... I DUNNO. TWO PENISES ARE INVOLVED.**

"It's bigger~" Silphymon moaned in shock, looking at his member in amazement

"Been a while since I've done it like _this_." Flamedramon smiled as he looked at them. He kissed them, his nipples playing with the humanoid bird's tiny breasts and nipples hungrily

"F-Flame!" Silphymon moaned as they felt Flamedramon's technique, how he had to adapt to this new body.

"This will be different." Flamedramon smiled as he got on his knees, curious what they'd have. As he knelt down, he rubbed their crotch area and exposed what was underneath. A member and a vagina, both appearing slowly "Oh, wow. Guess that answers my question, and I guess it shouldn't be a surprise." He blinked, with Silphymon blushing nervously.

"I-I'm sorry." Silphymon apologised

"About?" he asked

"Y-You probably don't like this." Silphymon apologised. "I mean- _ah~_!" She moaned as she felt his hand rub her cock.

"I love both of you." he reminded as he smiled at them "Why would I hate this?"

"Y-You've never-" Silphymon panted and then felt his tongue lap against the shaft of their cock. "F-Flame~!" The fusion held the Armour's he's a bit, shuddering and moaning

"Howsh it feel?" Flamedramon asked as he lapped their cock, his free hand teasing her pussy

"I... You've never done this before! How?" Silphymon gasped in mixed pleasure they never imagined

"You've done it to ME before...And I found your porn collection, Gato." Flamedramon answered "And not just the naughty magazines. I studied. I want both of you to be happy."

Both Hawkie and Gato, Silphymon, were fully in love. Vee had done so much for them, they were going to enjoy ALL of it. Silphymon removed their visor with one hand, the other pushing the blue dragon's head lower. Getting deeper into his mouth and throat

"Hck!" Flamedramon gasped before taking their full cock, into his mouth. His muzzle was against their feathery waist, gagging and coughing around the member

"D-Deeper, Flame! So good!" Silphymon moaned happily, drooling lightly as their felt their mate suck their cock. Their hips began to thrust, their blue eyes visible and rolled up "So-so, _good~!"_ Silphymon moaned and came, having their first fusion oral orgasm. They slammed their hips lustfully, sperm shooting from the member and into Flamedramon's snout. Meanwhile their pussy squirted, soaking their feathery inner thighs

'F-FUCK!' Flamedramon thought as he drank their cum, feeling their legs gt a little wetter. 'Note. To self. Be gentler.' as he realised what it like to be on the reviving end please

"Flame. More. Want _more_." Silphymon panted, pulling him off.

"More?" Flamedramon asked

"More~!" Silphymon smiled and licked their lips, pulling their cock out of the way and exposed their pussy. They leaned back and sat down, spreading their legs wide "Fuck me, Flame. Like the beast you are~." Silphymon begged, exposing themselves to him.

"Grrr~" Flamedramon snarled playfully, pushing his dragon member inside them. Silphymon moaned happily, feeling their lover fuck them with his dragon dick, his hands grasping their member and jerked them off slowly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked into their soft blue eyes

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Play with us. While you fuck us." Silphymon moaned

"The two of you are troubled. What's _grr~_ wrong?" Flamedramon growled as he fucked his lover

"We-We haven't stopped thinking about, LadyDevimon." They responded, feeling their cock rubbed while Flamedramon fucked their pussy "That... She'd take you from us. She's beautiful, sexy and she wants you."

"She IS those things. But I have **you** two!" Flamedramon answered. "We have a son together." He moved his hips faster, looking in their eyes "I love you both, DigiCore and soul. I'd never even think of leaving you for a moment."  
A shudder of pleasure raced up Silphymon's spine, their vagina clamping down on Flamedramon's cock as they heard that, feeling the passion and love he had for them. Flamedramon grunted as he came inside his lovers pussy, sliding out "Don't doubt me; okay?" He asked, kissing their lips as he crawled up their body "Okay?" he asked, licking their nipples a bit

"Okay~." Silphymon panted and hugged him close as their member pressed against Flamedramon's ass

Flamedramon gulped gently but nodded. "Be gentle; okay?" He asked as he raised his hips, ready to be on top. Silphymon licked her lips happily, seeing that Dragon-ass ready for their cock. They grabbed his ass and lowered him, letting him ride them. Flamedramon gasped as he was filled by Silphymon's cock 'F-Fuck! They're HUGE!' He thought and began to sweat. He let his claws rest on Silphymon's chest, panting as he started to raise his hips up and down

"You're. So tight. This is what it feels like!" Silphymon moaned happily, drooling as they fucked him. The Gatomon inside them amazed at the feeling of having a penis

 _'So, amazing! So good! Hawkie, I'm jealous!' Gato thought in lust._

 _'I'm jealous of your pussy!' Hawkie thought back_

"Flamie! Yes, bounce on our cock!" Silphymon panted and moaned

"F-Fuck! S-Silphy! I-I'm cumming!" Flamedramon moaned and climaxed on their chest. Silphymon snarled in lust, pulling the weaker and slimmer Digimon closer to their body as they kept slamming. They wanted to break Flamedramon's mind, make him a drooling mess!  
"S-Silphy-EE!" Flamedramon squeaked as he was pinned by the Ultimate. His slim, almost feminine arms pinned to his side as Silphymon rolled them over. Silphymon pushed the armoured mon's face into the ground a bit, in an almost doggy style, as Silphymon fucked the blue dragon ass happily "So tight and perfect, Flamie! We love your ass!"

Flamie moaned as he was pounded, his eyes rolling up 'F-Fuck! I-I might get. Addicted. To this!' Flamie moaned, biting his lip and came from his ass.

"This form... loves this! Doesn't it?" Silphie panted "Flamie is a dirty butt slut! I! I love it!"

 **THIS IS THE END OF THAT WARNING SCENE! ... WHAT DOES THAT EVEN COUNT AS? DNA DIGIVOLUTION IS CONFUSING**

"F-FUCK~!" Flamie moaned and climaxed once again, falling onto the floor. 'Tai. What're you. Doing?' He thought

* * *

*With Tai*

"Fuck~" Tai moaned as he fucked Yolie. Yolei was broken, her ass being ploughed by their shared boyfriend. Kari was currently lapping Sora's pussy with lustful fervor. Meanwhile Mimi was left all alone. She was masturbating to the sight of the Kamiya siblings fucking two different girls. She leaned against a wall, panting and moaned as her fingers worked inside herself

"C-Cumming~!" Sora moaned and squirted onto Kari's lips, falling onto the settee.

"Tasty~" Kari licked her lips, snickering

"K-Kari." Mimi panted and almost lunged at Kari, kissing her and crushed her breasts against hers; their nipples rubbing each other and wanted to fuck her. Kari moaned, the two crashing to the floor

"Hot." Tai joked as he slowly pulled out of Yolei's ass and with a full condom and replaced it. 'Viagra, no thank you.' He thought to himself, feeling a little faint before taking a drink. He drank the water softly and smile. He was fine, he could last along time

"Not quitting on us _now_ ; are you?" Sora teased as Kari and Mimi scissored on the floor

"Of course not, lovely." he smiled

"Good. Cause... I want you to _ruin_ me." Sora smiled, spreading her pussy out.

"As you say, my love." he joked

* * *

*with Cody*

Cody was sitting in the dojo after practice. He didn't know what else he could do. He felt weak... worthless. The others could go Ultimate and DNA Digivolve. All he could do was go Champion. He sat down, gripping his sword tightly, as Izzy and Joe walked in

"Hey, Cody. Are you okay?" Joe asked kindly as they approached

"No." Cody whispered

"Want to talk about it?" Izzy asked as they sat down next to him "We want to help."

Cody frowned and dropped his kendo sword. "I...I can't help." He answered. "Armadillomon can only go up to Champion."  
The two he inherited from sat there, listening  
Cody began to confess to the two, sharing his emotions and concerns to the duo. How he felt useless. How he didn't feel strong enough. He was the 'weakest of the group'. Not being able to push past that stage barrier. The youngest, the one not taken serious. He felt... unneeded. The weak link in the chain. What could he and Armadillomon do against Ultimates and Megas? What was he worth compared to these stronger, more experienced team members?

"Wow, that...that's a lot of weight you're carrying, Cody." Joe admitted as he and Izzy heard all that.

"But not unique to him, is it Joe?" Izzy smiled at the oldest

"No...In many ways, you're just like me." Joe answered

"Wh-what?" Cody asked

"I was the oldest in our group. Always trying to do the right thing and keep everyone safe. I felt like it fell to me to shoulder the responsibility." Joe explained "But the others where so... Excitable. Big headed. They didn't listen, they didn't want to listen, because they felt I was too weak. And I was one of the last to reach Ultimate. And even then I hated fighting. I always felt useless despite trying to look after everyone. "

"And at the same time, you're a lot like me with these feelings as well." Izzy added

"How do you mean?" Cody asked as he looked at Izzy, hanging on their words.

"I was the short kid." Izzy smiled "The nerd. Always worrying about my computer, ignoring everyone. And they ignored me back, thinking I was crazy or my ideas were less important than theirs. Eventually... It got better. It got so much better, Tai became my best friend. I became the strategy. I was... One of the first to reach Ultimate. But as the fight escalated I stayed on the front lines... And felt useless again. Tai and Matt had Megan's. Kari and TK had the advantage over our foes allowing them to stay in even footing. And Garudamon is possibly thr strongest Ultimate we have, because of how much love Sora has... I felt like I couldn't do anything. That I was... "

"Dead weight." Cody muttered, knowing what Izzy was about to say

"Exactly." Izzy nodded. "But I was the smartest and could come up with the strategies to help us win."

"Meanwhile I acted as moral support. And medical support. And the voice of reason." Joe added

"Even if we couldn't do much on the front lines, we were imperative in the back row." Izzy answered "You just need to find your purpose. Where you fit."

"I hope so. I don't want to hold the team back." Cody answered

"Don't force it, okay? It takes time to know where people find themselves." Joe responded

Cody nodded, smiling lightly

* * *

*with BlackWarGreymon*

It was a massacre.

BlackWarGreymon was left standing on his own. His claw marks scarred the land and left an elephant graveyard in his wake. If the Mammothmon HAD bones to begin with. He had continued to walk as the wild Digimon he slaughtered were nothing but prey to him "Can no-one challenge me?" he whispered in anger...

 **BOOM!**

Suddenly the canyon exploded, two Knightmon standing before him

"...Really? I took on a herd of Mammothmon. What do you think two will do?" BlackWarGreymon remarked as the two roared, the two almost as strong as a Mega

 **CLANG!**

Their swords came crashing down onto BlackWarGreymon, raising his Dramon Killer claws to block them "HNN...YES! Yes! This is what I want!" BlackWarGreymon grunted and smiled "A **CHALLENGE**!"

We zoom out, seeing our villainous quartet looking down at the battle

"Knightmon. I can't believe that 100 broken Control Spires created these two." LadyDevimon commented as she sat at the edge of the canyon, her legs crossed and her chin resting on her large clawed hand

"Knightmon are EXTREMELY powerful." Phantomon nodded "They worship the Crest of Hope and draw from it's power."

"Why IS that? I always thought Knightmon were Virus type." Mummymon pondered

"Virus does not mean evil." Arukenimon reminded "They believe that Hope is the power of the god of the Digital World."

"Hmm, not entirely foolish to think that." Phantomon answered. "MagnaAngemon **is** a powerful Digimon."

"Not _the_ most powerful Digimon." Arukenimon shrugged "Human's just have a large belief in faith which these Digimon interpreted as 'the power of God'."

"True." Mummymon nodded

"If you three are finished... the Knightmon are loosing." LadyDevimon frowned

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?!" the three yelled and looked over the edge

It was true, BlackWarGreymon was tearing away at the Knightmon. He was having some trouble... but it meant nothing when their swords where shattered by his claws or his Black Tornado shattered their shields "Pitiful." BlackWarGreymon hissed **"TERRA DESTROYER!"** he roared and unleashed the massive black and red fireball

"MOVE!" the four villains yelled and rushed to the side

At once their minions where destroyed, as well as a large chunk of the canyon... as well as a large blue stone with a massive Holy Ring wrapped around it.

The five dark Digimon all looked in fascination as the stone was revealed and slowly crumbled away... before a massive pillar of rainbow light burst into the sky, the faint image of a blue dragon appearing in the light for a few moments

"What... was that?" LadyDevimon asked, the land still shaking

"That... is my purpose..." BlackWarGreymon whispered as he looked at the flouting data, his eyes sparking in blood lust


	40. Battle of Destiny Part 1,Rise Ceresmon

**thunderofdeath97:** Digimon typing goes MUCH, MUCH, **MUCH** deeper than just that!  
Yes there are the classic 'types' that you listed. Virus, Data and Vaccine. However there are OTHER aspects as well. Such as the Element's.

Fire is strong against Plant, weak against Water. Plant is strong against Water, weak against Fire. Water is strong against Fire, weak against Plant. Electric is strong against Wind, weak against Earth. Wind is strong against Earth, weak against Electric. Earth is strong against Electric, weak against Wind. Light is strong against Dark, weak against Dark. Dark is strong against Light, weak against Light. Neutral is strong against nothing and weak against nothing.

And _then_ there are the Species. Nature Spirits, Deep Savers, Nightmare Soldiers, Wind Guardians, Metal Area, Dragon's Roar, Jungle Troopers, and Virus Busters. To put it simply, each species is both strong **against** and weak **to** their opposite number. Such as Nightmare Soldiers (like Devimon, Myotisemon and Pidemon) and Virus Busters.

So, basically, Angemon/MagnaAngemon and Angewomon had 6 times advantages against their opponents.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here we are with the newest chapter. And we are nearing the end of arc 2.

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 40: Battle Of Destiny Part 1,Rise Ceresmon  
**

* * *

The DigiDestined were worried when their partners were shivering in fear, something terrible had happened in the Digital World that could be felt in the Real World.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"S-Something's. Happened. Something **bad** has happened." Gabumon shuddered in worry.

"Something bad?" Sora asked Biyomon, having quickly dressed herself when their partners appeared in their home

"Like, a piece of the Digital World was broken. Something **powerful** caused it to break." Biyomon answered

"It's making the world a mess." Gomamon flinched

"BlackWarGreymon. He's probably done something to cause this." Agumon added

"Are you sure?" Tai asked before retracting his answer "What am I saying? Of course he would!"

"What can we do?" Cody asked

"We have to go and try and find what he destroyed, while we try and protect what **exactly** he destroyed in the first place." Armadillomon responded. "The others will probably be on their way."

"Then let's go!" TK yelled

"Okay, TK!" Patamon nodded, though a little scared of his reaction

* * *

*in the Digital World*

BlackWarGreymon was continuing his stride, looking for more of those large stones. He could almost... Feel it. There were three others

'Where are you? Who're you hiding?' He thought as he continued forward, his claws scraping the ground. He looked around, walking through a snowy tundra. The previous one was in a canyon, a scorching desert. He felt the next one was around...  
"Here!" BlackWarGreymon roared **"TERRA DESTROYER**!" he roared as he suddenly launched his attack. The massive dark mass flew through the air and carved into the ground...  
And another one of those blue stones shattered. As it did... The entire Digital World began to shake and glitch as the dragon appeared in the sky once more  
"Come out and face me!" BlackWarGreymon proclaimed, glaring at the glitched dragon appeared and leapt up at it, but was just a second too late. He froze and snarled, his fists clenching

Meanwhile just below, the four villains looked in shock as the world glitched out for a few moments "What was that? Why is he doing this?" LadyDevimon panicked as she saw BlackWarGreymon's attack and the the glitching of their world.

"I... don't... know..." Phantomon said in fear and worry

Arukenimon was biting her thumb in worry and anger. She caused this creature to come into existence. And now it was running rampant. If this was to continue, The Digital World will be destroyed.  
And it would all be... her fault.  
 _She_ would have been the one to destroy the Control Spires

'What have I done?' She thought in despair

* * *

*elsewhere, meanwhile*

Gennai stumbled in his home, falling to the floor as the world shook and glitched for a few moments "No... No!" he gasped "What's happening? This-This is terrible." He panted in fear

He looked at his home. There was... only **one** thing this could mean

 **VROOO!**  
 **VROOO!**  
 **VROOO!**

Alarms went off at his home, confirming it

"The Dragon." He whispered in terror. "He's awakening!" He looked at the 'crest board' and gulped "I... must call the DigiDestined!"

He activated it, calling them directly and hoped they would respond

* * *

*with the DigiDestined*

"Gennai's calling us!" Izzy gasped as he called his friends. The group had gathered around the computer, preparing to head to the Digital World... when Izzy yelled, because of the message he got from the Digital Human

"Whatever Gennai's calling us for, it's got to be about BlackWarGreymon." Matt answered as they entered the Digital World and appeared at Gennai's home

"Ah, DigiDestined! You've come, quickly. Inside." Gennai panicked and ushered them in "Please, we must hurry."

"What's he done? What's happened?" Sora asked in worry.

"BlackWarGreymon's destroyed TWO 'Destiny Stones'!" Gennai panicked

"Destiny Stones?" the group asked

"The Destiny Stones are pillars of the Digital World. Gifted by the Dragon Sovereign." Gennai answered "Each stone is connected to a different Sovereign, the four stones holding the world together."

"Sorry if we're slow on the uptake, but; who're these 'Sovereigns'?" Yolei asked in confusion.

"Basically the four Digimon Gods, who govern the four directions." Tai explained, remembering what Agu and Gato and Vee told him and Kari a whole ago

"And without these 'Destiny Stones'...the Digital World will be-?" Izzy asked nervously

"Deleted. Yes." Tentomon answered sadly

"But **why**? What does he get out of it? Why destroy them?" Mimi asked

"I don't know." Gennai frowned "But he has destroyed two of them."

"Two already?!" TK shouted

"Do you at least know where the others are?" Tai asked

"Of course." Gennai nodded "Please, DigiDestined. Save this world."

"Okay, we'll get on it." Tai nodded. "Everyone, get ready for war."

"War?" Mimi asked, biting her lip, not liking the idea of fighting... again

"Mimi, if we don't do this, everything we've done; everything we've protected, will be gone. I know it's something you hate and I'm sorry." He apologised

"Mimi, we HAVE to do this." Sora followed up.

"But... can't we stop him without fighting?" Mimi frowned softly

"BlackWarGreymon is doing this to get stronger! Or to fight bigger opponents! If he isn't stopped our friends are going to DIE!" Sora snapped

"But maybe he just doesn't know what will happen!" Mimi snapped back "Maybe we just have to talk to him! Surely **he** doesn't want to die to?!"

"He's only thinking of 'the fight', Mimi! He's torn up the Digital World for shits and giggles right now!" Sora argued

"Should we do something?" Cody whispered

Kari didn't know how to respond...it seemed like this was a long time coming.

The two huffed and turned their backs on each other, everyone looking in confusion

"We... Should we split up?" Kari asked

"Maybe." Tai nodded "It would be smart to go at this from several directions at once."

The group nodded and decided to split up into their respective duos

* * *

*time skip*

Sora and Mimi were accidentally teamed up together, Palmon and Biyomon worried for their partners. They where walking near the shore, the two girls refusing to talk to each other. Palmon wanted to speak to Biyomon to break the silence, but it was still awkward.

"We should go this way." Sora said

"Why not this way?" Mimi pointed in the opposite direction

"Cause my gut says we go **this** way." Sora answered. "Or is your compass out of whack?"

"That wasn't my fault!" Mimi huffed "The Digital World messes with magnetic field thingies and stuff like that, Izzy's explained that a lot!"

"Same reason you always get lost." Sora huffed

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mimi snapped

"You heard what I said!" Sora glared.

"Say it again!" Mimi snarled

"'Same reason you always. Get. Lost'!" Sora answered

"You know what? FINE! I'm not some bloodthirsty killer! And another thing! You're not even a good lover!" Mimi snapped, lying at that end, storming off with Palmon looking at them in shock.

"Yeah?! Well you suck at licking pussy you voyeur weirdo!" Sora yelled back and stormed off in the other direction

The two separated as they left in anger, this divide on their viewpoints was definitely a bad road...but what could they do right now? Their ideals came into conflict.

* * *

*elsewhere*

Matt and Joe were together, thinking that they needed time to work some sort of plan out "So what're you thinking, Matt?" Joe asked

"We need a plan. I mean, from what Tai's said and how much this is affecting everyone; we need something to counteract this crazy Digimon." Matt answered

The two where sat on Ikkakumon's back, looking for any signs of the Destiny Stone under the water "Is there anything, Ikkakumon?" Joe asked

"No, not yet." He responded

"Do you think you can get Gabumon to Warp Digivolve?" Joe asked

"It's possible. But I'm not sure." Gabumon answered. "But we can try."

Matt nodded and sighed "MetalGarururmon..."

* * *

*elsewhere*

"... Might be the only way we can win." Tai said to Izzy as they flew over the ocean on VeeGreydramon "DNA Ultimate's are stronger than Non-DNA's of the same level, you said so yourself."

"And while we could potentially overwhelm him with pure numbers it won't last forever." Izzy finished his thought, typing on his computer "We need a Mega to beat a Mega. But why can't WarGreymon be used? You have your crest back."

"Yeah, as the Crest of Bravery." Tai nodded, holding onto the now golden crest "And while it's stronger... It can't support one of my partners going Ultimate by themselves. It can only withstand the DNA Ultimate."

"And you need that 'stabilization' since you are combining your heart with your heart." Izzy finished

"Exactly." Tai smiled "But... I can't pull of Mega with it."

"Meaning one of **us** might have to attempt going Mega." Izzy answered

"Which we can't do without something like the prophecy of Myotisemon happens again." Tentomon commented "We can't just will ourselves to go Ultimate, we need an external power source to unlock the ability."

"Which is why MetalGarurumon might be our only chance." Tai sighed

"Matt might not like that." Izzy sighed. "Being put on the stage so abruptly."

"Please, he's a rock star. He'll love it." Tai joked

* * *

*elsewhere*

"WHEEEEEE!" Magimon cheered as he, Gato, Kari and Yolei flew on Aquilamon's back

"Hold on tight, Magimon. We don't want you to fall." Aquilamon asked with a chuckle

"You think Sora and Mimi will be okay?" Kari asked her girlfriend

"I don't know. They were going at it earlier...I'm scared that something bad's going to happen." Yolei admitted

Kari frowned and held her hand gently "It will be fine."

"I hope so." Yolei responded "I don't want us to separate."

"None of us do." Gato added

* * *

*elsewhere*

Cody and TK were on the ground, looking for where ever the Destiny Stone was. Gennai's directions were... kinda vague. They knew it was IN this lake so large it might as well be an ocean. They had two flyers checking over the place, Ikkakumon swimming and everyone else going around the edge looking for a secret entrance

"What a mess." TK sighed heavily "We need to kill BlackWarGreymon as soon as possible!"

"TK, I know. But...What can we do?" Cody asked as Armadillomon was rolling next to them as he was a bit scared of the... Mad look in TK's eyes. Like he was driven to it, trying to do something that...was very dark.

And that look scared Cody.  
Especially as it felt... Fairly obvious that he'd be the one to DNA Digivolve with TK  
And TK; right now? In his current state of mind, it scared the young DigiDestined. He was scared that Armadillomon and Angemon could become a monster

"Cody." TK began to speak his mind. "We should DNA Digivolve."

"W-What?!" Cody gasped

 **Boom!**

Their conversation was interrupted as a Terra Destroyer was thrown at the lake, the water flying into the sky like a geyser. Patamon and Armadillomon were flung back by the intensity of the attack, seeing the water erupt like Old Faithful.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!" Matt, Joe, Gabumon and Ikkakumon's yells could be heard from the sky as they were thrown into the air alongside the water

"MATT/JOE!" TK and Cody called out in fear.

 **"ANGEMON!"** Patamon proclaimed as he Digivolved, trying to catch them. He caught the humans, Gabumon landing on Aquilamon's back while VeeGreydramon caught him

"Damn you're heavy!" the dragon hissed

"I'm on a diet." Ikkakumon joked as they slowly descended. The group blinked in shock, seeing a Destiny Stone for the first time. It was a large, almost egg-shaped stone, surrounded with a Holy Ring, like the one on Gatomon's tail.

"There it is!" BlackWarGreymon almost cheered

* * *

*with Sora*

"Sora, I think we're lost." Biyomon said

"We are NOT lost!" Sora frowned at Biyomon, sticking to her stubbornness while feeling guilt cling to her heart. The two continued to walk until Sora stopped after the next ten steps. "...I messed things up; didn't I?"

"You think?" Biyomon asked

Sora closed her eyes, crying. Even before she and Mimi got with Tai, before they became lovers... They were best friends, like sisters  
"God, why am I such a hard-head?" She asked herself, gripping her hair "I need to apologise!"

* * *

*with Mimi*

Mimi was sitting in the sand, crying her eyes out as she felt awful saying those things to Sora. She felt terrible, disgusted at herself

"Mimi. Maybe we should head back." Palmon frowned and almost broke down crying herself.

"Why? Sora would just yell at me." Mimi wept "I'm such a moron!"

"Then go apologise. I'm sure she'll understand." Palmon responded

"No. Its Sora, you know she'll still be mad and we will start fighting again." Mimi sniffed

"Give her some credit. I'm sure she'll apologise." Palmon frowned

* * *

*back at the battle*

The DigiDestined were trying to hold their own, but BlackWarGreymon was beating them back easily.

Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon roared as they unleashed their attacks, the twin electric attacks racing at the Mega. The thunder and energy blasts clashed and connected against the shield on BlackWarGreymon's back, reflecting it to a different location. As he threw his arms aside causing the attacks to go flying, jumping right at the two larger Digimon. Zudomon tried to block this attack and was batted away with claw marks on his face.

"Hey! Let go!" MegaKabuterimon yelled as his horn was grabbed "LET-WHOA!"

"Ah!" MagnaAngemon yelled as MegaKabuterimon was slammed onto him

"Weak. All of you WEAK!" BlackWarGreymon glared, turning to the Destiny Stone.

"Gabumon! Now!" Matt yelled as he focused

 **"GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO!"** Gabumon proclaimed and began to glow.  
He flashed between several forms, soon appearing... As a Mega  
 **"METALGARURUMON!"**  
Appearing before them was a metal wolf with yellow chest, 'wings' and a sword-shaped tail, spike shoulder-rockets and deep purple claws.

"What?" BlackWarGreymon gasped

 **"METAL WOLF CLAW!"** MetalGarurumon roared, freezing him as he unleashed an Arctic blast from his maw

BlackWarGreymon began to plummet into the sea, falling fast as the sudden ice surrounding the Dark Mega began to crack... And he burst into laughter as he shattered out of the ice, his body steaming

"Oh, come on!" Matt frowned

"YES! THIS is a fight! MORE! Give me **MORE**!" BlackWarGreymon cheered as he flew upwards and tackled MetalGarurumon "This is all I've ever wanted! Right me!"

"...Have you considered therapy?" MetalGarurumon quipped **"GARURU TOMOHAWK!"** A rocket launched straight out of his chest and shot out at BlackWarGreymon, blasting him and caused a frozen cloud.

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"** VeeGreydramon roared

BlackWarGreymon roared as he pushed through the flames, scorched and a little hurt, but he was pushing through, eager for the great fight against another Mega. Unfortunately the worst thing that could have happened... Happened.  
As BlackWarGreymon fought he sent rocks flying... And one hit Matt in the head, knocking him out

"MATT!" Joe and MetalGarurumon called out, giving BlackWarGreymon enough time and attacked MetalGarurumon.

Although MetalGarurumon had quickly been losing power, crashing next to Matt as Tsunomon "Oof!" Tsunomon bounced in pain, trying to get Matt.

 **"STATIC FORCE!"**

"Huh? ARGH!" BlackWarGreymon turned and was sucker-blasted in the face from Silphymon.

"We've only for three left." Joe hissed. VeeGreydramon, Silphymon and Zudomon

"Where are Sora and Mimi?" Yolei panicked as she kept her eyes on their enemy "We need more help!"

* * *

*elsewhere*

Both Mimi and Sora ran in the opposite direction, getting closer to each other, wanting to apologise. They came to a stop, on opposite sides of a clearing. They saw the other, panting in exhaustion and red eyes

"Sora/Mimi..." they said at the same time before they ran at each toe rand hugged the other tightly

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mimi wept as she apologised.

"Me too. I'm sorry I called you what I did." Sora apologised herself.

"I am to. You're great at licking pussy!" Mimi cried

Biyomon and Palmon sighed happily, seeing the two make up... But found it was a bit hilarious "Girlfriends, right?" Biyomon asked

"We're the same too." Palmon nodded as she hugged Biyomon, her vines exploring

"Hey~, where're you going?" Biyomon teased happily, feeling her body being explored

"Showing some pure love." Palmon giggled

* * *

*back at the battle*

"Ahhh!" VeeGreydramon roared as he fell to the floor, DeDigivolving down to his two In-Training forms

"D-Damn it." DemiVeemon panted as he tried to get back up, but was too exhausted

"G-Grr!" Koromon growled and tilted his head upwards at BlackWargreymon as the Mega neared the stone

"What do we do?" TK hissed, the humans hid behind Ankylomon

"St-Stop!" Koromon yelled, jumping at the dark version of his old Mega form

"Your Mega friend couldn't stop me. What can YOU do?" BlackWarGreymon frowned, swatting him at the Destiny Stone.

Koromon gasped as he hit the Destiny Stone. He bounced a bit before falling onto the golden Holy Ring, and Agumon falling to the floor

"... wait.." Cody whispered as his eyes narrowed a bit

"Seems you've still got a drop of strength left...I SHOULD commend you. But it's easier to KILL you." BlackWarGreymon glared, raising his claw.

 **"PEPPER BREATH!"**

"Tai! Tai!" Cody called, shaking the leaders arm "Agumon Digivolved when he touched the Holy Ring! Without your help!"

"Huh? You're right!" Tai answered, running to the stone, while Agumon peppered BlackWarGreymon with fire.

...

"I got it." Tai grinned "Ankylomon! Throw me!"

"What?" Ankylomon asked

"THROW ME!" Tai panicked as he saw Agumon swatted about.

 **"TOP GUN!"** Silphymon called as they fired the fireball

"Grr!" BlackWarGreymon stumbled back, glaring at Silphymon

"You sure this is a good idea, Tai?" Izzy asked as Tai stood stop Ankylomon's tail

"Nope. But only one we've got." Tai nodded, adjusting his goggles down over his eyes

"Ready?" Ankylomon asked

"As I'll ever be." He nodded. Ankylomon and swung his tail. Tai was flung at top speeds, aimed for the Destiny Stone and grabbed with all his might to the Holy Ring that surrounded it "HEY! ASSHOLE!" Tai yelled, his foot hitting BlackWarGreymon's face

"OOF!" He flinched, feeling Tai's foot in his armoured face. "What was that? A tickle?" as Tai landed on the Destiny Stone

"AGUMON!" Tai yelled as he slipped down the stone, holding his orange D3 tightly

"TAI!?" Agumon gasped as he felt an overwhelming rush of power that seemed to come out of every crack on his body.

"Go dinosaur crazy on him!" Tai called as he gripped the Holy Ring... and his D3 and crest almost 'exploded' in light with how much it glowed

"I WAS HOPING YOU'D SAY THAT!" Agumon cheered as he felt a rush of energy fill him as he charged forward **"AGUMON! WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."**  
In a flash of orange he became a flowing orange Greymon, his body having no features, and slashed his tail. BlackWarGreymon's eyes widened, grunting as he held his claws up and tried to block the attack but he was pushed back  
In another flash of orange Greymon was now a glowing orange MetalGreymon, spinning around and slamming his Trident Arm against BlackWarGreymon's shield and pushing him back further.  
A third flash of orange... and a new Digimon took his place. Appearing before them, clad in yellow Chrome Digizoid, silver claws and shin-guards with red plates, red coils over silver chest-plate, jutting red hair, silver-grey horned Greymon-styled helmet, large 'wings' on his back with the Crest of Courage emblazoned on it.  
 **"WARGREYMON!"** The figure proclaimed, roaring figure proclaimed, roaring proudly as he slashed his claws, sending a small shockwave of flames which made BlackWarGreymon's yellow eyes widen

The blade cut deep into BlackWarGreymon's arm-guards, almost an inch deep, making the Evil Mega's eyes widen.

The two came to a stop... and grinned.

The two almost mirrored each other as they lowered themselves, getting ready to attack

They pushed off the ground, zooming off at each other

 _Let's Kick It Up!_

 **CLASH! CLANG!**

Both WarGreymons stabbed and slashed at each other, burning with intense heat.

 _And Show Them All The Things, That We Can Do!_

 **"GREAT TORNADO!"** WarGreymon roared as he started spiraling

 **"BLACK TORNADO!"** BlackWarGreymon mimicked and turned into a tornado himself.

 _Another Notch Tomorrow!_

The tips of their claws clashed and sparked, the opposite tornados cancelling each other out and pushing each other back.

 _Let's Kick It Up!_

"GO, AGU!" DemiVeemon called out

 _'Cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you!_

The two Mega Digimon burst away, their armour cut up a bit and scraped as black and orange energy flew around them softly

As they landed the battle resumed

 _Let's kick it up!_

Their blades clashed again and again, sparks flying around them as they met each other with blow to blow

 _Together!_

 **"DRAMON DESTROYER!/DRAMON KILLER!"** both Mega's roared as their claws were engulfed in flames before they continued to clash

 _Together!_

The ground under their feet began to crack from the force of their blows as their attacks continued to grow in ferocity

 _I realize, what's on the surface,_

"This is insane!" Yolei gasped as the two Digimon shot into the air

 _Ain't picture perfect, but that don't mean a thing._

"YOU CAN DO IT WARGREYMON!" Tai yelled

 _One thing I know, is there's a purpose,_

 **"GREAT TORNADO!/** **BLACK TORNADO!"**

 _And like the circus, we're hanging from the rings._

Once again the two energy tornados slammed against each other, digging into each other before they were thrown back once more

 _Let's kick it up!_

The two looked at each other and panted, flouting there in mid air

 _And show them all the things, that we can do!_

"You're good." WarGreymon commented

"You to." BlackWarGreymon agreed

 _Let's kick it up!_

"HA!" WarGreymon roared as he threw a punch to BlackWarGreymon's face, the dark counterpart returning the blow

 _There's not that much tomorrow._

The Dramon Destroyer's where thrown off their arms, their bare fists colliding against the others metal helmets with all their strength

 _Let's kick it up!_

 **BAM!**

The two stood there, their arms fully extended and pressed hard against the others face

 _'Cause they ain't seen the last, of me and you!_

The two flouted back, glaring as they panted. They where both exhausted from this sudden and rough battle, they to end this

 **"TERRA!"** both roared

 _Let's kick it up!_

 **"FORCE!"** WarGreymon roared as he unleashed the massive blazing orange energy attack

 _Together!_

 **"DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon yelled back as he unleashed the massive blazing black energy attack

 _Together!_

 **BOOM!**

The two attacks collided, sending shock waves all over the place

The ground shock and the skies quacked, everyone shielding themselves

 **Crack**

"Oh... that can't be good..." Tai blinked, seeing the Destiny Stone starting to crack from the combined attack

 **SHATTER!**

Tai yelled as he fell to the floor, crashing to the ground hard

"OOF!" WarGreymon plummeted and turned back into Koromon, all the power that fuelled him was now gone as the Destiny Stone shattered, BlackWarGreymon crashing to the ground in pain

In pain...but happy. He had a **REAL** fight. Fighting against a worthy opponent...but that restriction. He looked into the sky, three Destiny Stones destroyed, with the large blue dragon roaring in the sky and feeling his body heal from its light "Yes! This fight, it'll be legendary!" BlackWarGreymon proclaimed, seeing the 'final fight'.  
Seeing his target, standing up as his armour healed itself "Soon. Soon you will face me!" BlackWarGreymon said, raising his arm with his Dramon Destroyers shining as he prepared to attack the dragon...

 **"FLOWER CANNON!"**

The blast of energy washed over the Mega, doing nothing to him "Who...?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to glare at Lillymon who had Garudamon by her side

"We are not going to let you destroy the Digital World for your own sick enjoyment!" Sora spat, standing next to Mimi. The two holding hands, having clearly gotten over their fight

"You seem like a nice guy. You are scared. Want to know what your purpose is... But hurting others isn't going to do that!" Mimi snapped sincerely, her emotions unfiltered "That is going too far!"

"We won't let you hurt the people we love." Sora finished softly. Suddenly their Digivices began to glow a mix of green and red

"What?!" BlackWarGreymon gasped, taking a step back from the light

"Are they..." Cody questioned only to stop, too awed to finish

"DNA Digivolving?" Yolie finished his thought

"... Hell yeah they are!" Tai grinned

* * *

*Digivolution sequence*

 **"Garudamon!"** The large native American themed Ultimate of Love called, turning into red and orange light as shooting into the air

 **"Lillymon!"** The flower themed humanoid woman shaped Ultimate of Sincerity added, morphing into green and pink light and following her partner into the sky

 **"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO~...!"** The two called together, the red and green lights shooting into the sky and spiralling each other in the now classic DNA strand formation before they collided as they passed through the glowing red 'data ring'

We suddenly see a forest, humanoid hands emerging from the ground. The hands, feminine in shape, began to push. A humanoid form, feminine and naked, emerged from the ground. Golden armour appeared around her forearms and legs, from the joints down. Her hands where covered in green gloves made of leaves while her gauntlets ended in spikes. Her knee-high boots ended in eagle like claws. Her hips where covered in what looked like green leather with a leaf like texture, plating her lower region. Her chest was encased in good and green armour, leaving a peak of underboob. Her shoulders where covered in a purple cape made of vines and finally she wore a fancy golden helmet

Suddenly the ground beneath her feet began to quake and move, her feet merging with the ground. Emerging from the world itself the forest and rock morphed into a giant almost skeletal bird with massive trees on its back, the humanoid figure almost looking like an ant where the back of its head met its neck

 **"CERESMON!"** the might Digimon roared, the sun illuminating it brightly

* * *

*End Digivolution sequence*

The team was silent as they looked at the mighty Mega level Digimon which dwarfed them all... And it screeched. BlackWarGreymon gripped his 'ears' and almost bleeding from the intense screech.

"Wh-What is that?" Agumon mumbled, feeling wonder at his lovers

"Sora and Mimi coming together." Tai smiled as he looked up

BlackWarGreymon was panting with excitement, three Megas in one day. And one of them a DNA Digivolution. He would revel in such a fight. "Yes. Yes! Fight me! I will rend your body asunder! I'll prove myself stronger! **I WILL-**!"

 **THWACK**!

Everyone blinked and looked at what happened before them

Ceresmon just whipped BlackWarGreymon with its wing, sending the Mega clear across the horizon.

 _Na na na na_

 _1.. 2.. 3.. 4.._

 **"TERRA DESTROYER!"**

Ceresmon turned and saw the growing ball of black flames, forming in their enemy's hands.

 _Na na na na_

 _If we take our time  
And we stick together_

The blast was quickly thrown at the giant mountain bird, racing at high speeds

 **"FAMIS!"** Ceresmon called out, using its plants to as a shield to surround the fire, absorbing it for nutrients.

"WHOA!" everyone gasped

 _Everything we do  
Will go our way_

"BlackWarGreymon. Your power is immense... And your darkness is as well." Ceresmon said with a deep and wise female voice

 _I have no doubt_

"However. You are dangerous to the entire Digital World." the Mega continued

 _This situation  
Will end and we'll enjoy another day_

"So we shall stop you!"

"With WHAT? Only absorbing my attacks?" BlackWarGreymon jeered

 **"BURNING BLOOD SHELL!"**

"'Burning- wha-ha-hAAAAAAHHHHH!" BlackWarGreymon frowned before his confidence was slowly going as he saw Ceresmon's attack rise over him, glowing a deep blood red and shot out at him.

 _Let's kick it up  
Show them all the things that we can do_

He tried to use his shield to block the attack, but as the attack hit his shield...

 **BOOM!**

 _Let's kick it up  
Another notch tomorrow_

BlackWarGreymon yelled in pain, his shield cracking as he was sent flying a bit  
"BLACK TORNADO!" he roared, turning into the spinning black attack and racing at Ceresmon

 **"FAMIS!"** Ceresmon called out, manipulating the plants all around her, lashing at BlackWarGreymon, pinning him mid-air. The vines sprung from the birds back, wrapping around the dragon man and making him come to a sudden stop

 _Let's kick it up  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you_

"Let! Go! Of me!" BlackWarGreymon roared as he pulled against the vines, held spread egal in the sky

"Very Well."

 _Let's kick up!_

 **"BURNING BLOOD SHELL!"** the mighty beast roared as flames like blood where launched from its mouth

 _Together_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." BlackWarGreymon howled as he was overwhelmed by the attack and sent flying

 _Together!_

The mighty mega screeched in victory, its wings flapping

'...I love that woman.' Koromon thought to himself as he gazed upon her majesty.

The large Digimon set itself down, lowering its head until it touched the ground... And they all realised the large bird skull was hollow and almost like a skeleton, shocking them all. Slowly, out of the forest that was the island like bird, emerged a human sized female figure. The woman had a red flower-petal crown behind her head, with a golden leaf-style helmet face-guard, flowing pink hair that went down to her round supple ass, purple flowers sprouting on her shoulders with green leaves like a bouquet, a green bustier that showed off her underboob and upper-cleavage of her E-Cup bosom, slender hips that were covered in green 'leaf-plate', golden shin and arm guards, tree-like claws and vines coming from her back.

"Hello, everyone." Ceresmon Medium smiled at them all. "Sorry we're late."

...

"Huh?" everyone blinked in confusion and shock

"This. Is our real form. The giant bird is a hollow shell we use to get around." Ceresmon Medium answered "To protect ourselves. To fight… One moment." she reached out towards the large stone island-bird... Mech suit **"FRUITS FLECHETTE!"** she called, a dozen vines emerging from the forests and defending down. And from the forest, fruits and flowers came down, showering over the Digimon and rejuvenated their strength and health.

Koromon happily are a fruit, shocked when he was picked up by this Digimon

"So cute." Ceresmon Medium smiled, stroking his head and kissed him gently "If only you could turn WarGreymon freely."

"You and me both." Koromon nodded sadly and sighed as he enjoyed his place against those large breasts...

 **Puff...**

Suddenly Koromon crashed into the ground alongside Tanamon and Yokomon

"Oh! Shoot!" Tanamon frowned

"So tired..." Yokomon agreed

"Yeah..." Sora and Mimi agreed... Before they passed out

"Whoa, easy. We got you." Kari and TK got them, catching them before they fell to the floor.

"You okay, Tai?" Joe asked as he helped him up.

"Like I ran a marathon." Tai answered as he looked to the sky with a grin

"What's with the smile?" Izzy asked

"Because we **can** win." Tai said simply


	41. Battle Of Destiny Part 2 Last Stand

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **fresh prince1** : Yeah, the OG Megas.

 **ChaosSonic1:** Maybe, we'll see

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And we are nearing the end. I hope you all enjoy it! It's time to start the wind up!

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 41: Battle Of Destiny Part 2 Last Stand  
**

* * *

It was a few days later, The Digidestined were relaxing but planning. Seeing how strong Ceresmon was, and how diverse their team was, they COULD win. However Sora and Mimi where in no condition to return to the Digital World

"Guess we were giving it too much." Sora apologised.

"Actually it's something to do with the original Digivices." Izzy said "I've been looking over them for the past few days."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked as she brought in tea for everyone.

"It seems as if, beyond the ability to channel the DigiEgg's, the D3's are also more... 'reinforced' than the classic models. They are higher performance machines and can take the strain of DNA Digivolution. While the old medals are trying to run software that's technically too advanced for it, which is why Mimi and Sora passed out and have been feeling drained the past few days. It took a LOT out of them." Izzy explained

"And it explains why **we're** fine." Kari realised, pointing to herself and Tai as well as Yolei

"But... Omnimon?" Matt questioned, still benched as he had a slight concushion from the rock to the head

"I have a theory on that: the internet. You weren't in either the Digital World OR the real world. The internet has several billion points of data that probably compensated for the transformation." Izzy answered

"So the Internet is another dimension?" Cody asked

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Izzy nodded

"How many worlds are there?" Joe groaned

"Just two." Izzy answered. "The internet is its own beast."

"And the Dark Ocean." Ken added

"Okay, so **four** different worlds." Izzy sighed and raised four fingers. "And who knows how many else?"

"No multiverse stuff, please...My head hurts." Mimi groaned gently. Sora nodded, rubbing her back

"Where did Ceresmon fling BlackWarGreymon?" Matt wondered

The group shrugged, not really knowing WHERE it was flung.

...

"Has anyone seen Magimon?" Gato asked

* * *

*in the Digital World*

Magimon was waddling around the place, his staff propping him up but his magic book in his other hand as he walked through the Digital World.  
How he got here?... He messed up with his book

"Mummy? Daddy? Where are you?" He called out, gripping his staff in fear and he heard groaning "Wh-Who's there?" Magimon asked, pointing his staff head at the groans. He walked forwards slowly... And saw BlackWarGreymon leaning against the tree. Magimon flinched and gulped in fear, seeing the Evil Mega... But he could see said Mega was hurt. BlackWarGreymon was vastly beaten, nearly completely destroyed. Magimon gulped as he saw it...and awkwardly tried to protect himself. He walked forwards slowly... And felt sorry for the Mega

"Who. Is there?" BlackWarGreymon glared

"I-I'm 'Nobody'." Magimon answered, using a fake name.

"... Nobody... Like me..." BlackWarGreymon muttered "... Are you here to kill me?"

"N-No." Magimon answered, shivering in fear.

"Then why are you here?" BlackWarGreymon asked lightly

"I-I'm lost." Magimon answered nervously and in fear.

"... You are not the only one." The Mega spoke softly

"Why're **you** lost?" Magimon asked as he fumbled to his feet

"I don't know my purpose." he commented "I don't know who I am. Why I exist. I'm not like a normal Digimon, and I didn't go through the levels as I grew stronger. I just... Am."

Magimon gulped lightly, looking at the ferocious Mega. "But...Why do you fight?" He asked

"What else could I do?" he asked "It is all I know... And the only way to reach what might tell me why I'm here. "

"You fight for a purpose? But you don't have one." Magimon asked

"Yes. I fight...for my purpose. To figure out **'WHY'**." BlackWarGreymon answered. "And by any means...I'll get it."

"... You know... I don't know why I exist either." Magimon said, sitting next to BlackWarGreymon

BlackWarGreymon turned to him, looking with a questioning look. "But you know HOW you were born. Right?"

"... No. Mummy, Dad and Uncle Hawkie say I'm too young." Magimon blinked before he smiled "But I don't mind any of that."

"You... Don't?" the Mega blinked his yellow eyes in shock

"No." Magimon shook his head honestly and innocently "I mean... Why should I? How I was born? It doesn't matter, what does it change? I'm me! And I like being me! And my purpose? Don't know yet. And no one else I know seems to know that about themselves either. I think... We CHOOSE our purpose in life. And all that matters are your family and your friends you surround yourself with."

BlackWarGreymon looked at the young Digimon, amazed at his insight for one so young. It was so... Strange.  
The two of them where around the same age and yet this one was so much wiser than him

'Wisdom for youth.' BlackWarGreymon thought in shock and sighed heavily "... I am so close to my goal... But I guess I will try your way of this fails."

"Okay, that's good. Right?" Magimon asked

"Possibly. You should go. I'm too dangerous, Nobody." BlackWarGreymon spoke.

"Magimon...My-my name is 'Magimon'." He gulped "And... Why are you dangerous?"

"I destroyed three Destiny Stones. I've beaten down those 'Digidestined' over and over...though the last battle was tough for me." BlackWarGreymon answered

"... So?"

"What do you **mean** 'so'?" He asked in annoyance.

"So means so." Magimon stated simply

BlackWarGreymon sighed heavily and struggled to get back up.

"Stop, you're hurt!" Magimon urged

"I'll. Survive." BlackWarGreymon grunted, getting to his feet.

"Then wait a sec, kay?" Magimon asked as he flicked through his book

"What're you looking for?" He asked, unsure about that book.

Magimon soon arrived at a page where a picture of a leaf with a dewdrop was illustrated. **"Heal!"** His wand glowed softly, magic flowing from his wand and over BlackWarGreymon. Even though the magic was small, the cuts in his amour slowly began to heal. Not completely healing him, but it DID make him feel better.

"... Thank you."

"You're welcome." Magimon answered timidly "... want to be my friend?"

"'Friend'? ...I've never **had** a 'friend'." BlackWarGreymon commented, contemplating that idea.

"Neither have I... I think. I don't think my parents and uncles and auntie count." Magimon smiled weakly.

"Then...I will be your friend." BlackWarGreymon answered, extending his claw to him.

Magimon grinned and gently gripped BlackWarGreymon's claw, shaking it "OH! I should head home now!"

"Have a safe trip." BlackWarGreymon nodded and walked away "… my friend."

"Bye!" Magimon called as he held his wand out **"Teleport!"**

* * *

*Back in the Real World*

"We need to win, Patamon." TK said

"I know, TK. But...Are you okay?" Patamon agreed, but worried for his partner.

"Of course I am!" TK snapped lightly

Patamon flinched as he heard that, a little scared now, but more concerned. "Oh-Okay."

"We need to win. We-we're the strongest; right?" TK added

"Right!"

"And we've got to win. Defeat BlackWarGreymon. We'll be the strongest again." TK said confidently and passionately

"Right!" Patamon nodded

 **Knock, knock.**

"Hello?" TK asked

"TK, what's going on?" Matt asked as he knocked on the door.

"Nothing Matt."

"Oh yeah. I am." he nodded

* * *

*time skip*

The DigiDestined were at the last location of the final Destiny Stone.

This was their last chance, if they couldn't stop BlackWarGreymon here; then the entire Digital World might be destroyed

"Aright, is everyone, ready?" Tai asked the group as they walked through the forest

"We're ready." The group nodded and readied their D-3's

 **FWOOSH!**

"What was that?" TK asked

"I think it's time." Tai frowned

"Then we'll go out strong." Yolei answered as their Digimon transformed and changed into their strongest state

 **"VEEGREYDRAMON!"**  
 **"SILPHYMON!"**  
 **"MAGNAANGEMON!"**  
 **"JEWELBEEMON!"**  
 **"ANKYLOMON!"**

BlackWarGreymon flew over them, looking down "Where is the Destiny Stone?" He was scouring the location, his eyes scanning the area as quickly as he could. He WOULD face this figure he's been seeing.

"No way we are telling you!" TK snapped "Go MagnaAngemon!"

"Right!" Said Digimon leapt up and slashed at him.

"You think you can challenge me?!" BlackWarGreymon roared

"TK! Wait!" Tai yelled

The two monsters collided, slashing and clawing at each other

"Darn it." VeeGreydramon hissed "He's too close!"

"I'll try and stop them!" Silphymon called as they charged in "TOP GUN!"

"Stay out of my wa-" MagnaAngemon yelled as he dodged the attack, but was hit by BlackWarGreymon

" _You_ stay out of my way!" BlackWarGreymon hissed, turning to Silphymon as the energy washed over him and pushed him back "The same to you!"

"Darn it!" TK hissed as MagnaAngemon reverted to Angemon

"This is the end for your!" BlackWarGreymon hissed as he caught Silphymon's arm **"BLACK TOR-"**

 **"DARKNESS WAVE!"**

Suddenly a familiar black wave of energy flew through the air and hit BlackWarGreymon, making him loosen his grip on Silphymopn

"HIYA!" they called and gave two swift kicks, knocking the Mega back and allowing them to back away

"Is-Is that..." Kari whispered a bit... as LadyDevimon, Arukenimon, Mummymon and Phantomon emerged from the forest

"Why are you guys here?!" TK hissed

"We are here to help." LadyDevimon stated

"This is our fault and we won't let him destroy the Digital World!" Mummymon stated as he held his Gatling gun ready

"Yes, I shall fix my mistake." Arukenimon nodded

"Do not get use to this, DigiDestined." Phantomon stated

"... this is a one time thing." LadyDevimon nodded

"LadyDevimon..." Kari whispered with a soft smile...

"Well fuck off, we don't need your help!" TK snapped before he turned to Cody and grabbed his shirt "Come on Cody! Stop being a coward!"

"I-I-I..." Cody stuttered in fear and shock

"Stop being useless and DNA Digivolve with me!" TK roared

 **SLAP!**

TK was slapped to the ground, hitting it with a red mark on his face as he let Cody go.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kari panted as she stood there, shaking in anger

"K-Kari?" TK shuddered in worry and dismay

"Get. Out." Kari seethed through her teeth in rage.

"W-What?"

"Get. OUT! Ever since you spouted that nonsense of 'us being the strongest duo', you've gotten arrogant and up your own arse, Takeru! Newsflash, **neither** of us are 'the strongest' on our own! Devimon? Powered-up state! Piedmon? He was weakened! Myotismon? Another Powered-up state!" Kari ranted "Who cares about if we are the strongest, anyway?! And even ignoring that... you are just being a fucking asshole! 'Stop being a coward', 'stop being useless'?! How could you say something like that, do you think that highly of yourself?! You are **disgusting**! You are a bully! And... turning away LadyDevimon and the others when they are trying to help?! Why?! Because they are 'dark' or whatever holier than though bullshit you tell yourself?! You are a bully, a racist and pathetic! And why? Because I don't like you?!"

Those words cut deep into TK. What she said...was true. And he was too arrogant to see it.

"Go away TK. We will work together and stop them." Kari snapped "As a team. Like we are supposed to."

TK just sat there, stunned... and felt worthless as Angemon knelt next to him

"You want to help?" Kari asked LadyDevimon

"Yes, that's right. And we better hurry." She nodded

"Then let's do this!" Kari nodded, holding her D3 tightly "VeeGreydramon can't attack when everyone is too close. Try leading BlackWarGreymon into his attacks and keep your distance."

"Understood." Yolei nodded in agreement

"A very good plan." LadyDevimon commented, brushing her hair back "Very well, we shall go with it."

"Lead on, Sir DigiDestined." Phantomon asked Tai

"Let's do this!" Tai called, pointing at the battle dramatically

 **FWOSH!**

The group rushed forward, six powerful Ultimate level Digimon charging forth as one

"So, who's on the front lines?" Mummymon asked as they raced forwards and he was ignored as Silphymon and LadyDevimon raced forth

"Sorry, Love." Arukenimon frowned

Silphymon and LadyDevimon, surprisingly, started to fight together perfectly.

BlackWarGreymon snarled as he tried to fling them away but the two jumped and dodged around each other, a small tornado of white and red which was easily dodging the black mega's claws

 **"BLACK TORNADO!"** BlackWarGreymon snarled, forming a tempest around the two

 **"DARKNESS WAVE!"** LadyDevimon called out. Her attack hit BlackWarGreymon's, trying to push it back but not doing much

 **"STATIC FORCE!"** Silphymon roared, unleashing the red/pink energy blast which hit LadyDevimon's hit... and warped the data around the Mega's claws, causing a small explosion

BlackWarGreymon began to plummet from the air, crashing into the ground. As he hit the floor he was wrapped up in Arukenimon's webbing, Mummymon and Phantomon unleashing their own attacks

 **"VICTORY FLAMES!"** VeeGreydramon roared, unleashing the flames from his mighty jaw

The webbing and bandages burned up as VeeGreydramon's flames, burning also BlackWarGreymon with an intense blue flame "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" BlackWarGreymon howled in pain as he threw his arms away

TK sat there, clutching his D3. He... he was disgusted with himself!

Kari was right. He had let his heart break and arrogance take over, he let it make him... as bad as everyone who he had fought in the past

Taking a deep breath he shook his head, standing up and walking forward "Cody." he said

"W-TK?" Cody blinked

 **"TERRA DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon roared as he launched his famous attack

"WATCH OUT!" VeeGreydramon yelled as he flew past, tackling LadyDevimon so she missed the attack

"WHOA!" she gasped, looking at the other Ultimate in wonder

 **"SHADOW SCYTHE!"** Phantomon roared and slashed his scythe, opening a small portal that absorbed most of the Terror Destroyer

"... Wow you are impressive." Ankylomon blinked

"Thank you, the respect is shared." Phantomon nodded

"L-Look. I-I'm sorry." TK sighed "I-I was wrong. I was arrogant, selfish. I... I am scared of 'evil' and I let that fear paint my opinions of myself and others, fulled by an arrogance and childhood stupidity. I... You didn't deserve that."

"Well. You admitted it." Cody answered as he looked at TK

"I'm sorry." TK apologised

"Apology accepted." Cody smiled "Where's Angemon?"

"He's up there." TK pointed

"... Then let's go." Cody nodded

TK nodded and helped Cody up.

 **FLASH!**

* * *

*Digivolution sequence*

 **"ANGEMON!"** Angemon called as he turned into green light

 **"ANKYLOMON!"** Ankylomon yelled as he morphed into a bright yellow light.

 **"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."** The two shot into the air, spiraling around each other and entering the glowing red ring

The two Digimon combined into one, forming a large doll-like creature with static wings; silver, gold and bejewelled body.

 **"SHAKKOUMON!"**

* * *

*end Digivolution scene*

"Sh-Shakkoumon?" TK gasped as he saw their partners DNA Digivolve.

...

"Why does it look like a giant tea pot?" Yolei asked

"But an angel and an ankylosaurus..." Ken blinked tiredly

"You got me there." TK answered honestly.

"Can we get back to fighting now?" Arukenimon shouted

"Everyone. Let's do this!" Tai roared

 **"TERRA DESTROYER!"** BlackWarGreymon roared

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"** VeeGreydramon roared back. The two attacks collided... And where suddenly sucked up, everyone's attention drawing to Shakkoumon

"... did he just-?" Yolei asked in confusion as they saw both attacks be absorbed into the sun symbol near the base of the metal angel statue Digimon

"That's not possible!" BlackWarGreymon gasped as he saw it.

 **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

"...He **IS** a teapot!" Yolei pointed out

 **"ARAMITAMA!"** Shakkoumon proclaimed and shot two intense eyebeams at BlackWarGreymon. The attack hit, pushing BlackWarGreymon back a bit

 **"NECHROPHOBIA!"** Mummymon yelled, unleashing his gun in rapid fire

'Fear of death is an attack for him?' Cody thought to himself. 'Never mind.' He shook his head. "Shakkoumon, help out! Protect the Destiny Stone!"

"You got it Cody!" the new Ultimate called

The Digimon worked together, BlackWarGreymon doing his best to fight back but he was being overwhelmed 'This. This fight!' He thought, trying to get himself fired up.

 **"VICTORY FLAME!"**

 **"STATIC FORCE!"**

 **"ARAMITAMA!"**

 **"SPIKE BUSTER!"**

 **"DARKNESS WAVE!"**

 **"NECHROPHOBIA!"**

 **"ACID MIST!"**

 **"SHADOW SCYTHE!"**

BlackWarGreymon was hit by all of the attacks, the attacks combined and exploded. BlackWarGreymon fell with his arm-guards destroyed while he was being sent fling.. and he crashed into the Destiny Stone, falling limp to the ground...

And the sky exploded in light

"OH NO!" The group gasped in shock as they all saw a massive figure slowly lowering itself from the sky

 **"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"**

The DigiDestined look in shock, the Digimon that appeared was a long sky-blue long-bodied dragon bound in silver chains, three blue balls around each three-digit claw; two white wings, an electric blue lightning bolt tail, a long grey beard, a dark blue pointed mask that had lightning markings and a jewel horn on its forehead.

The Dragon Digimon was intense, dwarfing VeeGreydramon and Shakkoumon; comparing to the size, Cody could only be was as long as half the size of one claw.

"A-Az-Azulongmon..." the Digimon whispered


	42. Battle Of Destiny Part 3 The Truth

**thunderofdeath97:** Yes. He _could_

 **SargentEpsilon:** So? That is a guess. And it is stupid when compared to the other DNA Digimon in 02

 **Negima Uzumaki:** The Soverine's have had a... hmm... carry the five...  
If you consider Tri cannon then they have been asleep for, roughly, 29,433,605 years... give or take a hundred or so years. (Since 1 hour, in the real world, is a year in the Digital World. Time that by 24 hours, by 7 days, by 4 weeks, by 12 months and by 10-or-so years... yeah)

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED** : Yep. And the wisdom of youth.

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED:** Of course, Wizardmon is the best. R.I.P. Robert Axelrod.

 **Negima Uzumaki:** I thought it was a good reference.

 **SargentEpsilon:** So...Angel powers mixed with magic clay-metal?

 **thunderofdeath97:** If that actually happens, we're gonna shoot that idea in the face before it even happens.

Co-Writer: GhostKaiser23

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay so this chapter can, arguably, be called filler however...

However...

It is a LOT of lore and it was a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 43: Battle Of Destiny Part 3 The Truth  
**

* * *

"'Azulongmon'?" Tai asked in shock

The DigiDestined where together, working alongside past enemies as they looked up to the skies. TK and Cody had finally been able to DNA Digivolve, creating Shakkoumon, and together with the team of LadyDevimon, Phantomon, Mummymon and Arukenimon they had finally defeated BlackWarGreymon. However before they could even **try** and land the final blow, the Destiny Stone began to glow followed shortly by the light... and then this new Digimon descended from the skies

The Digimon that hovered above them was a long sky-blue long-bodied dragon bound in silver chains, three blue balls around each three-digit claw; two white wings, an electric blue lightning bolt tail, a long grey beard, a dark blue pointed mask that had lightning markings and a jewel horn on its forehead.

The Dragon Digimon was intense, dwarfing VeeGreydramon and Shakkoumon; comparing to the size, Cody could only be was as long as half the size of one claw

 **"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?"** Azulongmon repeated himself in his booming elderly voice. **"WELL? WHO WAS IT?"**

"Er... we're the DigiDestined?" Tai shrugged

 **"YOU _ARE_?"** Azulongmon asked in shock.

"Yeah." VeeGreydramon nodded

 **"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Azulongmon."** He introduced himself and shocked everyone **"I'm sorry about my booming voice. But when someone breaks something that 'holds me back', it's like knocking loudly on your front door while taking a nap. You understand; right?"** Azulongmon asked politely **"I get a bit grumpy."**

"... okay..." the group blinked

 **"Speaking of the Destiny Stones, one moment."** Azulongmon commented and he turned his head towards BlackWarGreymon **"YOU young man have been destroying my Stones."** as he spoke, small lights fell around the Digital World. Several dozen, possibly half a hundred, lights fell from the sky and digging into the ground **"And all of your damage has been undone, as I plant Destiny Seeds all across the Digital World."**

"Amazing." Kari whispered in awe.

"What are you?" Ken asked

 **"A Sovereign. One of the four who maintain balance in this world."** Azulongmon answered calmly.

"... asking more specifics." Ken clarified "WHO are you. Why are you here? Why haven't we seen you before?"

 **"Wow. Asking the big questions here."** Azulongmon responded as the DigiDestined waited with bated breath

...

 **"Okay. Fine."** Azulongmon sighed **"The Sovereigns are four of the strongest Digimon in existence. Back in the day we defeated an ancient evil, which massively drained us. Torn our strength and energy from us... Which the Dark Master's took advantage of. They defeated us, sealed us away... leading to their slow take over the Digital World."**

"So that is why... We where created and the humans where called?" Greymon asked, the DNA Digimon splitting into their Champion forms as the massive dragon gave off a soft blue light

 **"Exactly. Our followers, Gennai and his people, got to work with your Crests, Digivices and Digimon where crafted."** Azulongmon explained **"When you finally defeated Apocolymon, and gave up your crests, we began to heal. The power of all Eight crests combing and healing us, bringing back our strength slowly and surely after who knows how many years.** "

"And the Destiny Stones?" Tai asked

 **"The original stones where planted by us four Sovereigns, designed to hold the world together as well as to keep the barriers of the world strong."** Azulongmon explained **"With where I was sealed the destruction of the stones was like someone slamming massive boulders against my bedroom door, this final one being hit being the final straw that woke me up."**

"Sorry about that, we were trying to stop him." Cody apologised and pointed to BlackWarGreymon, who was trying to swat at Azulongmon's tail like a cat with a toy as the Mega was clearly exhausted

 **"Oh; is that right?"** Azulongmon asked as he looked at him.

"Fight... Fight me! Tell me! What... What is my purpose?"* BlackWarGreymon panted as he walked and stumbled, trying to hold himself up

Azulongmon sighed and shook his head gently, his tail wrapping around him and lifting the 'Evil' Digimon to his eyesight. The Digimon hissed, trying to break free **"You want to know -what- your purpose is, young one?"** Azulongmon asked

"Yes!" BlackWarGreymon roared in rage

Azulongmon sighed gently **"I don't know."**

"What?" BlackWarGreymon shouted

 **"I don't know, because I cannot GIVE you a purpose. It's your own free will to find it."** Azulongmon answered **"For no one is created with a purpose. You could be created for a purpose, such as myself and the other Soverines being created to protect and rule the Digital World, but you do not have to follow your created purpose, using us as an example again we Soverines never ruled the world only guarder it. No one is born Destined to be something, you choose your own life. You choose what and who you wish to be."**

BlackWarGreymon looked at the Sovereign in shock. This wise being just put him in his place... No! No that couldn't be true!  
There had to be a point to his life!  
He had to have a purpose, otherwise life was pointless!  
"No. No! I **refuse** to believe that! I MUST have a purpose!" BlackWarGreymon roared, trying to break out and kill Azulongmon.

 **THWACK!**

BlackWarGreymon was sent at intense speeds as he was broken by the Sovereign Digimon. His armour shattered and crumbled apart as his eyes widened, falling into the sea of trees like a missile. Almost aflame

The DigiDestined and Digimon looked in shock, the difference in power was vast and not just in size. No wonder the Dark Masters needed to get the jump on them when they were weak and tired "Um, thank you." Tai called up

 **"Be weary, DigiDestined."** Azulongmon greeted

"What do you mean, Azulongmon?" Kari asked

 **"A great evil is growing in your world, originating from ours hiding in plain sight."** Azulongomn stated

"Do you know who or what it is?" TK asked

 **"No, I'm afraid."** Azulongmon shook his head **"I am sorry."**

"Thank you, anyway." Tai answered

 **"... I thank you. I thank you all."** Azulongmon said after several moments. The group nodded, a little intimidated by the Digimon Sovereign.  
 **"Thank you for protecting the Digital World in our absence."** Azulongmon continued "You risked your lives for us, thank you." he leaned down, his face nearing Ken

Ken gulped in worry, seeing his whole reflection in Azulongmon's eyes. Being the former Digimon Emperor he was worried that he would get 'divine punishment'.

 **"You are forgiven."**

Ken lost his footing in shock, falling to the dirt as he heard the Blue Dragon forgive him of his past sins "Ken! Are you okay?" Jewelbeemon asked his partner.

"I... Yeah."

"What do we do about BlackWarGreymon?" Mummymon asked

"He flew over that way." LadyDevimon pointed "I don't think he survived."

"Let's hope so, My Lady." Phantomon nodded

"Thanks." ExVeemon smiled at her

"Don't get me wrong...We just had a common enemy." LadyDevimon turned away while hiding her smile at the blue dragons thanks

"Yeah… But we don't have much reason to fight anymore, right?" ExVeemon offered and walked towards her

"I... suppose _not_. What're you insinuating?" LadyDevimon asked puckishly as she turned around, her arms crossed under her breasts and pushing them up a bit

"Maybe you can join **us**?" ExVeemon responded, eyeing her bosom on instinct

"Ha! That's cute, darling." she laughed and took a step forwards

Aquilamon and Gatomon saw this was getting a little annoyed and jealous.

"It is?" ExVeemon blinked

"Of course." She responded, grabbing his Draconic pouch. "Thinking I'll join you."

"W-What?" ExVeemon gasped in shock, especially as EVERYONE was watching!... Yolie quickly put her hand over Cody's eyes

"Wh-what's going on?" Cody asked in innocent confusion.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with!" Yolei quickly answered, to which Kari covered his ears as they lead him away

"You're a little naive, Dragon... But I _could_ be _'pursuaded'_ ~." She purred as her large claw hand went to his chest and rubbed it teasingly

"My queen. This isn't decent behaviour." Phantomon frowned

"Plus we are RIGHT here." Aquilamon hissed... Impressive for a bird

"Fine. Until later then." LadyDevimon waved off, releasing ExVeemon's pouch and kissed him for the second time "Let's go, everyone. We're done here." LadyDevimon answered, swaying her hips as she began to leave with her crew following her

'... I need to cover myself up.' ExVeemon thought with a heavy sigh as he reverted to Veemon 'Thank goodness.' He sighed in relief.

 **"So. Quite the ladies' man; aren't you?"** Azulongmon chuckled **"Reminds me of my younger year."**

"You used to have girlfriends?" Greymon asked as he looked up at him.

 **"I was a young Mon once! Oh, I tell you. There was this Ophanimon and Lillithmon where where kin-" Azulongmon started before he caught himself and coughed "Well. I must say, I am proud of three of you. Myself and your fathers are proud."** he said as he looked at Veemon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon while the later two DeDigivolved

"You know who our parents are?" Armadillomon asked in shock

 **"Of course."** Azulongmon responded **"I mean Veemon down there is mine so I thought it'd be a bit obvious."**

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled

"You're my DAD?!" Veemon yelled in shock **"Of course. Where did you think you go your rugged good looks from?"** the giant blue dragon blinked

Veemon blinked and then nodded, thinking of himself with Azulongmon's beard... it was actually funny.

"Then, who are WE children of?" Hawkmon asked as he pointed at himself and Armadillomon

"And why where we sealed away?" Armadillomon asked "Why where we under the DigiEgg's... And where did those things come from anyway?"

 **"First; Hawkmon, you're the son of Zhuqiaomon, The Bird of the South. And Armadillomon is the son of Ebowumon, The Turtle of the North."** Azulongmon answered.

...

"But he's an armadillo..." Patamon blinked

 **"Who becomes an ankylosaurus, your point?"** Azulongmon shot back

"Touche." Patamon responded

"But that doesn't explain **why** we were sealed away." Veemon asked as Cody was released from Kari and Yolei.

 **"As for the DigiEggs, those actually made before your crests."** Azulongmon explained **"Like your crests, they are physical manifestations of nine of the eleven states of matter that makes up the very Digital World. Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Love, Sincerity, Hope, Light, Kindness, Darkness and Miracles. All but Darkness and Miracles being forged into the Crests and DigiEgg's."**

"Wait... Darkness?!" TK gasped

 **"Yes. Without Darkness there cannot be Light."** Azulongmon nodded **"Light, the embodiment of order and selflessness. Darkness, the embodiment of chaos and desire. Both are needed for balance. And Miracles, such an imaginable concept could not be formed into a physical form. It can change another form to grant its powers, such as what the Golden Radiance did with the DigiEgg of Kindness to create the Golden DigiEgg of Miracles."**

...

"Wow." Tai blinked as they all learnt more of how the Digital World worked

 **"Yes. The DigiEgg's where made to be the weapons of the chosen warriors when the Digital World faced a danger that covered both worlds. And if we could not trust this power to our children, who could we trust?"** Azulongmon questioned **"The Crests where created later, a perfected method of harnessing the states that made up the world, but they were much more limited and more personalised."**

"I see." Gatomon muttered, looking at Kari's D3 and D-Terminal

"So... Where do the D3's come into this?" Ken questioned "If the DigiEgg's came first, why are the older generations Digivices more limited. Most of the D3's came from the DigiEgg's, so they must have come first... Right?"

 **"Ah, very perceptive Ken."** Azulongmon **nodded "The D3's where basically an... Update. In the works for hundreds of years which Gennai 'uploaded' to the eggs a few years after the battle with Apocolymon."**

"That explains a lot." Tai mumbled. "But, Azulongmon. My Crest was Courage and...I can't use it effectively anymore. Gennai said I had 'outgrown it'. Or I've evolved **past** it, I should say."

 **"Yes. And then the Crest evolved past what it was to try and compensate, now hanging as the Crest of Bravery hanging from your neck."** Azulongmon nodded **"The crest reconfigured it's data and upgraded itself, it is now an access point to the literal concept of courage and bravery in the Digital World. A literal crystallised connection instead of a simple small embodiment. In simpler terms... You are connected to one of the eleven concepts that make up the Digital World when the others merely hold a fraction of that power. And you hold that power because of the sacrifices and the risks you took, pushing yourself past normal human limits for our world."**

"'Bravery'." Ta whispered as he holds the crest tight in his hand. He grinned and nodded. Yeah, that was good

"Wait, wasn't there a fourth Sovereign?" Cody asked

 **"Baihumon, yes. I accidentally forgot about him."** Azulongmon apologised **. "The Tiger of the West."**

"Does **he** have any children?" Cody asked as they looked at Wormmon and tried to figure out how or what the last one was.

 **"No. No, he doesn't. Lifestyle choice, you see."** Azulongmon shook his head making the group sigh

"What?" Wommon asked as everyone had been looking at him

"Nothing, buddy. It's alright." Ken patted his head gently.

"You're my dad?" Vee mumbled lightly

 **"That's right, Veemon. I'm your father."** Azulongmon nodded  
Vee sat down, he... He wasn't sure what to say or think  
 **"I must say, I'm happy for you. Finding an amazing partner and having mates of your own."** Azulongmon spoke up **"And a child. You are growing so strong, I am confident that the Digital World will be safe in the hands of you and your friends."**

"Thanks, Dad...You haven't seen Magimon around have you? We've lost him." Veemon asked "And we are really worried."

 **"He was here for a short time, he opened a portal with his magic. And then he opened the portal again as you arrived here, he is currently eating your kitchen empty."** Azulongmon said cheerfully

"OH, THANK GOD!" Gatomon exclaimed in relief

...

"THE FOOD!" Tai and Kari yelled

"We've gotta get back!" Veemon followed up "Dad, thanks for-you know! We've gotta go!" as they took off running

 **"Call next time if you want to talk!"** Azulongmon called to them **"And don't wreck any more of my Destiny Stones!"**

* * *

*time skip*

"Burp! 'Scuse me." Magimon burped as he was sitting on his own, but his manners were still there, packets of crisps and sweets littering his feet as the DigiDestined looked on in shock

"Magimon/Magi!" The group commented as they saw him.

"H-Hello." He timidly spoke as he saw them and he was quickly tackle-hugged by EVERYONE "Gah!" The young Digimon gasped in shock, thinking he was in trouble but instead was being hugged tightly by his family.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Gatomon cheered

"S-Sorry, Mummy. I-I tried to find you." Magimon apologised "And then I got hungry..."

"It doesn't matter. You're home now. You're safe." Veemon reassured him

"And no desert tonight."

"... Oh... I don't think I have room anyway." Magimon said nervously

"...Then you're going to stay in our room until further notice." Veemon answered, trying to think of a fitting punishment. "And no sweets for a week."

"... Nooooooooooooooooo! I'll die!" Magimon gasped dramatically as his parents carried him away, making the others laugh

Kari and Tai sighed in relief, seeing the family all together once again.

... And they had no food for dinner

"...Take out?" Tai offered since it was late and they didn't have much time to prepare.

* * *

*time skip*

It was late in the evening; Kari was sleeping soundly next to Tai as he watched TV. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead gently, hoping not to wake her up. Today had been... Heavy  
And to learn about the Digimon Sovereigns; and the defeat of BlackWarGreymon? It weighed on him.

At least now the battle was over

Now, he could focus on being there for his girlfriends and sister. Speaking of, he and Kari needed to plan a date for them and Yolei 'I'll wait until she wakes up.' He thought as he let her sleep.

In the other room, Magimon and Gatomon were asleep. Agumon and Veemon were still up.

"So. Hawkmon." Agumon spoke up.

"Huh?" Vee blinked in shock

Agumon tapped his head, meaning he **knew** what Veemon's memories and what they got up to.

"... Oh..."

Agumon put his claw on Vee's shoulder and looked at him with a brotherly fashion. "You're a good dad. You're a good partner to Gato. And I'm glad that you've found another partner that she can enjoy." He spoke carefully and clearly. "Though I don't swing that way myself, I'm happy for you."

"Hey, I don't really swing that way either. Hawkie is just... Special, an acceptation I guess." Vee shrugged

"Fair enough." Agumon answered. "Finish the Nuzlocke?" He offered

"Sure."

* * *

*time skip*

It had been three weeks, the snow starting to fall as school stopped for winter holidays. Magimon's eyes were wider than dinner plates as he saw the snow fall around him. It was amazing to see...though he DID have to put on a thick winter coat.

Tai laughed as he drunk some hot chocolate, seeing Magimon run through the snow

"Does he have fur or scales? I forget." Kari asked as she only saw Magimon as an adorable cinnamon roll.

"Not entirely sure." Tai shrugged

"Both." Gato explained

"Wait, really? Do you think he'll get a winter coat then?" Tai asked

"True." Kari nodded and looked back at Magimon who had fallen over into the snow speckled grass

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" the child laughed

"You ready for Matt's concert tonight?" Tai asked

"Yeah, I'm actually excited." Kari nodded

"Think he'll do that new song of his?" Agumon asked as he was wearing a pair of snow-shoes, thick mittens and a padded coat.

"I'd be surprised if they don't." Tai laughed a bit

 **"SNOWMEN!"** Magimon cheered as he formed miniature snowmen with his magic.

The group looked at each other and laughed


	43. The Aftermath, The Concert

**Guest** **chapter 42** **Nov 2** : I am not hostile. I am blunt and use bold to emphasis what I say

Here are some reviews answered by Ghost. Yeah, he's back!

 **gwb620:** That's what we aimed for.

 **MakkuroX:** Dude, no spoilers, please.

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, that belongs to Toei

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And here is the finale for this arc. I hope you all enjoy

* * *

 **Digimon Adventure Tai 02**

 **Chapter 44: The Aftermath, The Concert  
**

* * *

TK was on his computer, typing with a small smile. After Shakkoumon happened, his mind and emotions were a lot calmer.

"TK? What are you doing?" Patamon asked

"Speaking to a new friend in France." TK blushed

"Oh, what's their name?" Patamon asked innocently.

"Her name. And it's Catherine." TK informed

"Oh, okay." Patamon nodded. "So a French girl. You're getting confident." he smiled

"It-It's not like that!" he coughed wildly

"I mean, the last time you talked to a girl, it was Kari." Patamon answered. "What did you think I meant?"

"I-it sounded like you thought we where dating." TK commented

"... Ah." Patamon laughed "Sorry."

"It-it's fine...I just...It's fine for right now; you know?" TK responded as he got a new message from her, asking for a video call "Oh my god! A-A video call!" TK panicked under his breath "Patamon, privacy please!" he yelled with a weird excitement

...

"Okay?" He blinked and flew out of the room

TK tried to compose himself and calm down, honestly he didn't know what to expect from Catherine...She sounded nice and she was very polite. But this was the first time they'd meet face to face...or at least **digital** face to face. He coughed and out his headphones on, making sure his Web cam was on, and pressing the call 'Be calm, be calm, be-' TK thought as the video call came through and he saw the most **beautiful** blonde-haired girl. "He-llo!" He almost blurted out as he saw her.

She was blonde with long hair, her silky smooth hair having soft curls to them. And she had pale blue eyes, almost like ice _"_ _Bonjour."_ Catherine waved as she saw TK for the first time _"You must be TK."_

"H-Hi Catherine." he gushed, seeing she had bud earphones

 _"What's wrong? You seem flustered."_ Catherine asked kindly, seeing how nervous he was with a glint in her eyes. Her French accent was thick and emphasized every word she said in a way TK use to only associate with porn

"I erm. Err. **Ahem** You just have a beautiful voice." He answered, albeit like a nervous person.

 _"Oh? I do?"_ she questioned

"I-I mean. Yeah." TK answered as he scratched his cheek nervously, having a blush on his face.

 _"Well I think you're cute to."_ she teased

TK was flustered with the blush getting brighter as he heard a girl call him 'cute' "Eheh.."

 _"Hmm~ really cute actually."_ the blonde commented as she tilted her head, resting her cheek on her palm _"What hobbies are you talking about?"_

"Well. I-I'm learning to write. I mean-! Writing books." TK answered

 _"Books?"_ she questioned

"Yeah, I'm. I'm hoping to become an author." TK responded "Although I also play basketball. I'm rather good at it."

 _"Really? I would like to see you play. If you get the chance to come to France, or **I** come to you."_ Catherine smiled

"Wait, I think I have some videos my friends recorded. I'll send them over." he smiled

 _"Oh, that's nice."_ Catherine answered, intrigued by the suggestion.

"Why don't you tell me about **you**?" He asked as he looked through his computer files.

 _"Well. I am into fashion and flowers."_ she explained _"As well as reading and graphic design."_

TK chuckled excitedly as he heard that, continuing to listen and talk to Catherine over the video call.

* * *

*Elsewhere*

"There." Cody nodded; making sure a scarf was properly tied around Armadillomon

"Thanks, Cody; I appreciate it." Armadillomon answered as he was now ready to brave the cold "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Cody smiled, excited. He was eager; this would be his first concert

"Are you wrapped up, Cody? Do you have your things in case you get separated?" Cody's mother asked as she fussed over him understandably.

"I'm okay mother!" he called happily

"He'll be alright, he's his father's son." Cody's grandfather spoke up, while drinking prune juice.

"I worry, that's all. Stick close to the others, please?" Cody's mother asked

"I will. Buddy system." Cody answered, reassuring her as he hid Armadillomon

"Good." She responded, kneeling down and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, mum." Cody answered as the front door knocked. "That's probably Yolei."

"Have fun." she smiled

"I'll try." Cody answered as he left. "Hey, Yolei."

"Hi, Cody." She responded as she was wearing a VERY big red coat and a long purple scarf

"...Layered enough?" Cody joked

"Very, thanks." She nodded and began to walk with him. "...You got Armodillomon?"

"Howdy!" Armadillomon smiled

"Hey, Armadillomon." Hawkmon poked out of Yolei's coat.

"Ah. That explains it." the two nodded

"It was the only way to sneak him out." Yolei added

* * *

*elsewhere*

Sora smiled as she waited outside the concert hall

"Chilly out here; isn't it?" Biyomon asked as she was layered up

"Yeah." she smiled back "The boys should be back soon."

"I hope Matt's got food and drink for this. My talons are shivering." Biyomon commented

"It'll be warm when we get in." Sora assured, holding a box in her arms

"What do you have there?" Biyomon asked. "You've been keeping that secret for a while now."

Sora froze, a blush spreading on her face "I-"

"Hey!" Tai called as he ran over alongside Agumon

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Agumon waved

"It's fine; we're just glad you managed to come." Sora answered "Here!" she smiled and held it forward

"Oh. Um. Thanks, Sora." Tai responded as he took the box. "What is it?"

"I... Er..." Sora blinked before she looked down and blushed brightly, mumbling under her breath "Theyjustsomecookiesimademyself." she whispered in embarrassment

"'Just some-'?" Tai asked before he opened the box. "Hmm~, cookies!" His sniffed deeply and savoured the scent "They look and smell delicious!"

"Cookies?" Agumon asked with a lick of his lips.

"Greedy." Biyomon teased

"What?" Agumon asked as he didn't see anything wrong with repeating a statement.

"Where's Vee?" Sora asked

"Vee's babysitting Magimon tonight. His turn after all." Tai chuckled "He's with Gato and Kari, all of them together."

"Ah, family night in." Sora nodded, hoping Tai would taste a cookie.

"Yeah." He responded and took a bite from one of the top cookies "All of us are gonna enjoy this concert." Sora nodded and hoped for Tai to comment on her cookies, though that might've seemed a bit petty '...Wow, these are **really** good.' He thought as his mouth was full. He finished the cookie and swallowed, kissing her

Sora kissed back, brushing off the crumbs from his lips. "Did you like it?"

Tai just nodded, smiling as he put the lid back on. "I'll save these for later." he said, putting it into his bag

"Oooh." Agumon pouted

Tai sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Here ya go, Buddy." And passed a cookie to him.

"Yay!" Agumon cheered

"Softy." Sora chuckled, looping her arm with his as they waited for the others.

* * *

*a few minutes later*

The DigiDestined where all in the front row, seeing the Teen Wolves take the stage "This is gonna be awesome." Joe chuckled

"Never pegged you for a music fan, Joe." Izzy joked

"Same for you." Joe laughed

"It's Matt, it's only fair." Tai smiled

The lights began to dim down. People stopped chatting as lights were about to come up on the stage. The show was about to begin!

The lights on the stage soon turned on to max, the band standing ready!

 **CLICK!  
CLICK!  
CLICK!  
CLICK!**

The drummer clacked his drumsticks in time for the first song, as Matt strummed his guitar for the first chord.

"Hey everyone!" Matt called as the best started up "We are the Teen Wolves! And we are about to play our new song, Co-written between myself and my good buddy Koji who's backup vocals and base!" Matt called "Now get ready because we aren't missing our shot, this is... Target!"

The music started, the crowd cheered as they bounced to the new song.

 _"Furu supiido de mawarihajimeta sutoorii!  
Akaku daichi some agaru  
Chikyuugi ni wa garandou ni natta paradaisu  
Bokura no te de sukuidasou  
Hateshinaku tsuzuku sakamichi wo  
Ima omoikiri kake nukete far away!"_ Matt sang

The band continued playing the tune of the song, playing expertly and making the crowd bounced in excitement.

Cody was tapping his foot as he didn't want to get knocked around and into a mosh-pit.

 _"Tachiagare! Yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
sobietatsu TAAGETTO makeru wake ni wa ikanai  
moeagare! Kodou wa mune o kogashiteru  
wasurerareta ashita torimodoshini ikun da  
atsui BATORU okose!"_ Matt continued to sing, his hands gliding over his guitar's neck.

 _"Genkai made takamatte kita enerugii  
Hikigane hiku toki ga kita!"_ Koji sang quickly

 _"Kasunderu niji no kakehashi wo  
Ima oikakete kanetsu shite far away!"_ Matt took off

The crowed was cheering and clapping along with the music

 _"Tachiagare! senshi wa boku no naka ni iru  
Semarikuru taagetto nigeru waka ni wa inkanai  
Moeagare! toushi wa mune wo kogashiteru  
Edawakare shita michi mayotte irarenain da  
Atsui hibana chirase!"_ Matt sang

 _"Tachiagare...tenshi wa boku no soba ni iru  
Kowaresou na yume wo mamoranakya ikenain da!"_ Koji added

 _"Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru  
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru waka ni wa ikanai  
Moeagare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru  
Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da  
Atsui batoru okose!"_ the two sang together as the music ended

The crowd cheered happily and excitedly, wanting more from the Teen Wolves.

Suddenly the tent began to shake... And the top shattered in, a BlackTyranomom standing there!  
The crowd screamed in shock and fear as a huge dinosaur appeared out of nowhere, terrified of this beast and tried to run away.

The DigiDestined gasped in shock but remained there "A Digimon? **Here**?" Ken asked in shock

"In the real world?! How?!" Yolei gasped

"RARGH!" BlackTyrannomon roared, his mouth starting to flare up.

"RUN!" TK shouted

"No, Digivolve!" Tai replied

The group scattered away out of the way so they didn't get hit by the flames.

 **"Agumon Digivolve to...** **GREYMON!"**

 **"Gabumon Digivolve to... GARURUMON!"**

 **"Biyomon Digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"**

 **"Tentomon Digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!"**

 **"Palmon Digivolve to... TOGEMON!"**

 **"Gomamon Digivolve to... IKKAKUMON!"**

 **"Patamon Digivolve to... ANGEMON!"**

 **"Veemon Digivolve to... EXVEEMON!"**

 **"Hawkmon Digivolve to... AQUILAMON!"**

 **"Armadillomon Digivolve to... ANKYLOMON!"**

 **"Wormon Digivolve to... STINGMON!"**

The Digimon flew up, the Champions assaulting the single Ultimate. The Ultimate was flung backwards, landing on his tail and back as he was uppercut by 10 Digimon all at once.

Magimon was held in his mother's arms, staring in wonder "How're you doing, Magi?" Gatomon asked as she looked at her son, who's eyes where sparkling in excitement

"This is so cool!" Magimon said with stats in his eyes

"That's my boy. But I better help out." ExVeemon spoke as he had transformed to get them out of there.

It was a brutal beat down, eleven powerful champions vs BlackTyranomon. While normally this wouldn't be a problem for it, as BlackTyranomon was an Ultimate... These Digimon had a LOT of experience and power and usually, experience wins over raw brute strength.

"RARGH!" The Digimon roared and tried to throw them off.

 **"METEOR WING!"**

 **"GRAND HORN!"**

 **"SUPER SHOCKER!"**

 **"HAND OF FATE!"**

All four attacks hit it hard, making it stumble forwards

 **"TAIL HAMMER!"** Ankylomon yelled, using its tail to slam against the BlackTyranomon's jaw sending it falling onto its back

"I think that's done some damage." Ken spoke up as they saw BlackTyrannomon take attack after attack.

"Izzy, any luck on **how** this guy got here?" Tai asked

"Nope." Izzy admitted as the Digimon stood up... And their partners dealt the final blows

 **"SPIKING STRIKE!"**

 **"HOWLING BLASTER!"**

 **"HARPOON TORPERDO!"**

 **"VEE LASER!"**

 **"NOVA BLAST!"**

 **BOOM!**

The Ultimate was gone... And as it disappeared they all noticed the Control Spire in the ocean, not far from them!

"No, that's impossible." Ken whispered in shock as he saw it.

"A control spire? Here?" Joe asked

"But we destroyed them all!" Tai added

"And our Digimon are still Digivolved..." Sora added

"What's going on?"

* * *

*elsewhere*

"Huh?" LadyDevimon blinked as her heeled shoe sunk into the snow of the real world "W-What? Where AM I?" she asked. Just a second ago she had been walking through her castle

"I do not know, my queen." Phantomon frowned

"It's cold...And not home." LadyDevimon shuddered gently as she hugged her arms.

"Oh Arukenimon! Here! Take my coat, my love!" Mummymon fussed, seeing Arukenimon shiver lightly, as he started to strip

"Oh by the Dark Zone, no! I forbid you!" LadyDevimon yelled, covering her eyes

"Mummymon, darling, I am fine." Arukenimon waved off

"If-If that's what you want." Mummymon nodded as he clipped his jacket back on.

The group walked through the snow, soon nearing a cabin covered in snow "Is that a dwelling?" LadyDevimon asked

"I think so, My Lady." Phantomon answered as they approached it. "It appears to be locked."

"... I sense something." LadyDevimon blinked

"What do you sense?" Mummymon asked in concern.

"... A powerful, dark power... One I haven't sensed since... It can't be!" she gasped, running towards the cabin. As she ran at the door, she broke it off its hinges, looking inside to see the origin of the dark power. Inside was a man, a tall man clad in a purple trench coat

"Ah, you've made it." The man smiled as he sat hunched on a sofa seat. The man had shoulder-length black hair, a purple trenchcoat that was so long it came short of the floor, black boots and a red shirt underneath the jacket.

"F-... Father?" LadyDevimon asked as she looked at the man

"What are you talking about? ... Who are you? You aren't one of my creations." the man frowned

"N-No. That would we **us**." Arukenimon spoke up as she and Mummymon appeared. The man was silent before he held his head and groaned, a dark aura surrounding him

"Father!" LadyDevimon gasped as she recognised that aura, though from long ago.

The aura taking a shape of the being long since dead...

Myotisemon

"Father!" LadyDevimon cheered, hugging Owikowa

"Father?" Arukenimon and Mummymon blinked

"What are you talking abGRR!" Owikowa started, staring at the red leather clad Ultimate level fallen angel only to hole his head and snarl in pain. A large black shadow formed around him, his eyes glowing red  
"Daughter." Owikowa said with a near British accent, a secondary voice overlapping his "You survived."

"I can't believe you're alive." She whispered joyfully... Only to be thrown to the ground "Ah!"

"My lady!" Phantomon gasped, going to her side

"How unfortunate." Myotisemon spoke through Owikowa "I had hoped you and your pathetic mother had been vanquished by now."

"F... Father?" LadyDevimon asked in fear

"That whore bred compassion and... Love... Into you." Myotisemon said in disgust, sounding like he would throw up for a second "You both held me back from my ambitions. No more."

"Father please... No... D... Daddy..." LadyDevimon cried, her heart breaking

 **"CRIMSON LIGHTING!"** Owikowa yelled, Myotisemon launching a red bolt of lightning from his hands

"Daddy!" LadyDevimon screamed

 **STAB!**

...

...

Everyone stared in shock, Phantomon having gotten in the way of the attack, having been stabbed through the chest

"Fool." Myotisemon made Owikowa hiss. He retracted his lighting whip, Phantomon falling to the snow covered floor

"Ph... Phantomon..." LadyDevimon whimpered, shocked

"Stay... Safe... My... Lady..." Phantomon stuttered out before his data broke down, flouting into the sky. And as he was in the human world... He would never revive

"PHANTOMON!" LadyDevimon screamed, her heart truly shattering as she reached out uselessly to his flouting away data. She crawled over to where he had fallen, uselessly clawing at the ground as she screamed and wheped. Begging him to come back... Yet deep, deep down she knew it was impossible

"How cruel." Mummymon muttered sadly

"He was an insect and an imbecile, to stand in my way." Myotisemon mocked "He died like the worthless dog he was."

"You... MONSTER!" LadyDevimon screamed, standing tall and glaring at the human body her father possessed "You killed Phantomon! I will kill you!" She roared, charging at him

"You can try, sow." Myotisemon replied, slapping her across the face and sending her to the floor "And you will fail."

"I'll kill you... I'll kill you..." LadyDevimon mumbled as she cried, her sadness so great it even drowned out her overwhelming anger

"Pathetic." Myotisemon scoffed, raising his arm to strike the killing blow

'I'll never get to tell that cute Veemon thank you...' LadyDevimon thought sadly while remembering how VeeGreydramon saved her from BlackWarGreymon a few weeks ago, closing her eyes as she prepared for the final strike... Which never came. She opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw  
"B... BlackWarGreymon!" She yelled out

The powerful lone warrior stood silently, having caught Owikowa's hand in his own black dinosaur hand-paw... Before his yellow eyes shone with victory, the dark mega saying "I have finally found you... My creator."

LadyDevimon did not know what to say, how to react... She just ran. She flew as fast as she could, as far away from this battle as she could. She just ran


End file.
